You think I'm a Guy?
by Akira0666
Summary: A young girl escapes her homeland,in the process she's forced to hide as a guy in a new village with some new friends.Her past remains hidden as she finds herself becoming closer to the people who she hopes will never know the cruel world she came from.
1. Chapter 1

Akira's POV

"Don't even think about trying to run, you stupid kid." The man running after me said. 

He raised a kunai as though to throw it. This drew my attention quickly away from the ground in front of me. He threw it, just as I tripped over a root. I look up to see the kunai lodged deep in a nearby tree. 

'Well, that was lucky but now he's closer. I have to figure something out.'

Just as I picked myself up to keep running another man jumped down from a tree and grabbed a good fistful of my hair. He dragged me back to the other man who was standing with what looked to be a smirk. Although I couldn't really tell, I couldn't see his face. I glared in return. My head by now was pounding; the cause(s) 1)Dehydration: I haven't had anything to drink since I started running 2 days ago. 2) This guys grip on my hair was painful. I felt like every last folicle of hair was being ripped out. 

"Finally, we got her. The boss will definitely be happy to see this." The man approached me as I stared at the ground.

I think I'll call him Idiot#1. It's just easier this way. Once I could see his boots I tried to kick-out but that only earned me a sore back as I was pulled by his friend or Idiot#2 in my mind. I was airborne for about 2 seconds before hitting the ground. Hard. No soft landing for me. I couldn't breathe for a second as the air was pushed from my lungs. I tried not to gasp or show pain. I refused to let these guys have the satisfaction of seeing me in pain or scared. 

'My god that killed. Now I'm in even worse shape than before. That _could_ have gone better. Okay, new plan! and... I got nothing._ Great_' 

I lay there on the ground thinking of ways to escape and failing miserably. I decided to log what I could about these two into my memory for reference later. So, _if _I got away and _if _I met them again I would know more about them. One had a sturdy build and a deep voice. He could have been in his early 30's. He didn't seem that bright though, in fact he seemed downright stupid. The other though seemed more of a strategist, a thinker. Also in his early 30's He had the build of a runner. 

'But he still didn't catch me.' I thought with a smirk. 

His voice though was rough and seemed strained like he had hurt his throat permanently. Not like a cough or anything more like his throat was raw and burnt. It was during my little observations that I realized that the two idiots weren't even paying attention to me. 

I raised an eyebrow. 'These guys suck at keeping a prisoner. Did they skip 'Prisoner 101' in bad guy school or what? Also when'd they let go of my hair? hmm...I guess when I was pulled, scratch that _thrown _back he let go of me? Yeah that's probably it.' 

The two idiots then started to yell really loud about who's going to take the credit of capturing me. The Idiot#1 who's voice sounded terribly rough was yelling that if it wasn't for him they never would have found me, while Idiot#2 was shouting that he was the one who actually caught me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing two grown men were arguing like kids over a toy. To be honest I had a hard time not laughing at them. That definitely made my day or night seeing as it was like 11:00pm. 

"You know what I think that you should stay here to make sure we aren't being followed." Idiot #1 tried to trick his partner into staying. 

'Seriously who would fall for that.' I could practically feel the sweat drop forming on my head. 

"Really because I think I should just kill you now and get the fame for myself. I mean I am handsomer." Idiot #2 stated.

It took every ounce of control I had not to burst out laughing, but I knew if I did their attention would be on me again. I had to use this to my advantage. 

"Uh huh. You really think you can kill me" Idiot#1 started. 

"Yeah we both know I'm stronger out of the two of us." 

"I'm smarter." 

"I'm stronger." 

"Brains win over brawns" 

"No they don't. Brawns win." 

'Oh my god they won't actually..' I began to think. 

"No,Brains" 

"No,Brawns" 

"Brains" 

"Brawns" 

'They actually did. They have actually sunk to the preschool level.' I just stared at them in shock. My head was going back and forth, while a sweat drop formed on it. 'Wow...Hmm...I wonder. If I could just...yeah that could work and if it does...' I smiled. 'Time to take action.' 

"Alright, let's test it. Whoever wins gets to take me to your boss and gets fame and fortune, while the other stays here_ or_ dies. Either way." I shrug nonchalantly.(Means 'doesn't-really-care' or at least in this situation it does.) 

They look at me, then each other. At first I thought that I had just dug my own grave. But a look of determination sweeps across them...and then they fought, and man did they fight. They pulled out all the stops. Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Although Genjutsu seemed to be a little too complicated for them. I smirked at the thought but quickly composed myself. 

'No, now is not the time. Now I have to get away.' 

I began to slowly back out of the clearing, my eyes never leaving the fight,and ducked behind an oak tree as a kunai was flung my way. 

'Ahh...that nearly killed me.' I stared at it a moment longer before getting an idea. 'I should probably pocket it just in case. Never know when a girl's gonna defend herself.' 

I peeked around to see it lodged into the tree. I pulled it out and pocketed it. I turned around, back to the tree and walked straight into the bushes, not glancing back at the idiot captors. If I had glanced back I would have seen the two of them drenched in blood and fainting into the soft grass below. 

I walked for what seemed like hours till I got to a little stream. I cupped some of the water and drank deeply. It was freezing but I needed it now. I hadn't had anything to drink in days, let alone something to eat. My stomach growled in agreement. 

'I need food and soon.'

I looked back at the stream to see a girl with long, tangled brown hair with twigs sticking out of it, big brown eyes, and dirt all over her face and clothes. I nearly didn't recognize the girl from 2 days ago, she was clean and well-kept, not like this wild girl looking back at me. 

'Ugh..I need to bathe, wash my clothes and I need to deal with my hair.' I sighed. 

I decided that it would probably be a good idea to follow the stream and it would give me a chance to cool my feet. Following the stream got me to a small natural hot spring. Who knew? I stripped myself of my clothing and jumped in. I tried to deal with the dirt on my clothes but my hair was annoying me too much. I worked on that as soon as I realized it was worse than my clothes. I picked at least 30 twigs and leaves out, but I wasn't even close to done. 

'This is not good, I've been sitting here since what 2:00am and its dawn. That's it, I give up.' 

I walked over to my now only partially dirty clothes, dug through them and grabbed the kunai. I then used the spring as a mirror and cut my hair until it was boy short. It would be easier to manage while running through the forest and I wouldn't need to worry about it getting me caught on anything or by anyone. 

'Besides, I don't look half bad. Now, what to do with the hair trimmings?' 

I looked around not seeing any way at the moment to dispose of it so I just piled it up near a tree. I then went back to my clothes. I started with my shirt. I grimaced at the grass and dirt stains. My shirt might have been plain but until today it had been well taken care of. It was a plain black T-shirt, nothing special but I liked it. It used to be my brother's so it was a little big, but to me it was perfect. The pants too were good they didn't cling to me and they were light. They weren't attention calling either they were just plain beige pants with a pocket just above the left knee. I used to collect rocks and stick them in there. I would come home weighing 2 pounds heavier. I laughed at the memory before getting back to my clothes. I scrubbed for a while before deciding that they just needed a good soak. I threw them into the spring before throwing on my under clothes which, seeing as they were under my clothes, were un-stained. I then risked a small fire just to burn away the hair trimmings. After that I just threw my cape over top of me and sat watching the sun rise.


	2. Chapter 2

Akira's POV  
><span>

It was finally morning. I had stayed up all night and I knew I wouldn't be resting anytime soon. I shook my head quickly to try and wake myself up. This helped very little as my head started to pound harder.  
>'Ugh...maybe that was a bad idea. Oh well. Best get dressed. I'll figure the rest out later and hopefully this headache will go away.' <p>

I walked over to where my clothes were laid out to dry. I had put them on one of the warm rocks facing the rising sun, hoping to dry them quicker. I picked them up and felt the fabric for any moisture. 'Still damp, but not bad, they should dry out quick enough. Plus I really can't spend too much time here.' 

I took off my cape/cloak and put on my warm black t-shirt and beige pants. I glanced at myself in the water to see how bad my hair looked and, yep, it was a disaster. I tried my best to stop it from sticking multiple ways but it was hopeless. 

*sigh* 'How do short haired people deal with this? Oh well, who will see me out here anyway. I don't think there are any towns nearby either.' 

I picked up my cloak and hooked the chain to the other side. Glanced one last time at the water and began the walk back into the forest. I crossed the stream leading to the spring by jumping from rock to rock and nearly slipped in. Luckily I caught myself but not before earning a nice scratch on my hand. 

'Great, like I didn't have enough to deal with and now this. I just have to bandage it and hope it doesn't get infected.' 

I looked through the many pockets in my cloak before pulling out an old piece of fabric. I glared at it. 

"Why couldn't you have been an actual bandage? Why didn't I have anything useful? I should have thought this running away thing better." I mentally sighed before turning to my hurt hand. 'Of course I didn't exactly have much time…'

I looked at it and winced, it still hadn't stopped bleeding. I looked at it more closely and realized I had sliced the palm right through the middle. I winced this was just getting better and better. I used my left hand to tie or try to tie the cloth into place. It would just slip off or spin when I tried to wrap it. I finally decided that I would have to walk and try or risk being caught by _him._

I walked for a few hours and by now the sun was high in the sky meaning it would soon be or is now lunch time. My stomach let out a low growl, yep it was definitely lunch time. I tried not to think about my hunger as I kept walking through the forest but it was just so darn hard. I mean, I hadn't eaten since I left and that was what, 3 days ago now? 

"Ugh..." I slumped over a bit, my hand on my stomach. 

'I have to find some food and soon. I need to keep my strength up.' I straightened back up. 'Wait...What's that smell. It smells like...food. But there isn't a village for miles, I must be hallucinating.' I convinced myself. 

I kept walking and was soon met by giant gates. I looked up at them and brushed the back of my head. 'Well...*sweatdrop* looks like I was wrong. Go figure.' 

I started to walk through the gates, while looking around I noticed a man with silver hair walking towards me. I took a step back, my eyes never leaving him. He looked at me curiously and smiled or at least I think he smiled. I couldn't tell his mask covered like half his face. 

"Hello," He said, "I'm Kakashi Hatake and you?" 

I gave him a suspicious look narrowing my eyes, ready to run if needed, before responding coldly "Akira." I was about to say my last name but stopped myself just in time, if they know who I am they won't let me stay. Think, stupid, think. 

"Akira...what?" He asked nicely tilting his head a bit and leaning down to my height.

Even though he asked nicely it felt like he was analyzing everything I said. I leaned back a bit more and stepped back on one foot, still ready to run if I think I should. 

"No last name. I'm an orphan…." I came off strong but died off near the end, I mean it wasn't really a lie I pretty much was an orphan now. I found it slightly upsetting. 

Kakashi just nodded his head slowly while thinking. I decided I should leave now before more questions pop-up. I started to walk carefully around him and into the village. 

"It was nice meeting you but I think I should leave now." I said 'I need to get some food and this guy isn't exactly normal. In fact he's kind of creeping me out.' 

I finished walking around him and went to go through the gate again but, Kakashi turned around picked me up and practically threw me over his shoulder. My eyes went wide. 'What is going on?' 

"Why did you pick me up?" I asked while glaring daggers at the back of his head. 

"Well, I can't just have you wandering around now can I? So, I'm taking you to the Hokage for permission for you to be in our village." He said. 

"Okay...Who's the Hokage and what's a Hokage?" I asked simply. 

"The Hokage is the leader of our village and you'll meet him soon enough." He seemed so laid-back I couldn't help but wonder why he even bothered with me. 

"Hey, Kakashi what's with the kid?" A voice said. 

I turned my head slightly to see two guys sitting in some sort of house like thing. Both guys were giving me a curious look, which I replied with a who-the-hell-are-you-stop-staring-at-me look. Kakashi seemed unperturbed by their looks and walked over. 

'Great, now I can't see them.' 

"This is Akira. He will be joining our village once we get to the Hokage's office." He said.

'Wait he? Like male? He seriously thinks I'm a guy? That. That. That's…wait a second..this could help me out. If everyone thinks I'm a guy then no one will suspect me of being a missing girl. I think I'm going to keep quiet about this.' 

"You know I can walk and introduce myself. I have both legs and a voice-box." I started kicking him slightly. 

"Oh, but we can't have you getting lost now can we?" He mocked. 

Both the guys laughed at this and circled around Kakashi to see me properly. I just stared at them like I was uninterested, in reality I was extremely curious to know who they were. 

"Hi, I'm Kotetsu Hagane." The guy with a bandage running across his nose was the first to talk. 

"And I'm Izumo Kamizuki." This guy had bangs going across his right eye. 

"Akira. Pleasure to meet you. Can you do me a favor and tell this imbecile to put me down?" I gestured to Kakashi's head. 

They stared at me for a second before a grin broke across their faces and kept getting bigger until they couldn't hold in their laughter. 

"He-Hey, Kakashi, Th-this kid...haha..." Kotetsu started. 

"is..br-brilliant." Izumo finished between laughs. 

Kakashi just scowled at both of them before he walked away in the direction of this big building. 

"Hey! Kid! Be careful what you say to him he's a jounin rank!" Izumo yelled. 

"Yeah! Be respectful!" Kotetsu yelled after me. 

"No promises!" I called back. 

They both laughed as they went back to what they were doing a.k.a just sitting there staring at nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi POV  
><span>

'This kid...bugs me!' I thought. 

I shifted the kid on my shoulder a bit to get more comfortable. 

"Hey! Careful, you pervy old man. That hurt." He said very loudly in my ear. 

*anime vein* "I'm not an old man, I'm 23. Also you should be careful what you say to me I might just drop you." 

"What? You're 23? Sorry, your hair made me think you were like 40 or something." 

'Okay now I officially dislike this brat.' 

"Hi Kakashi" A shopkeeper waved. 

"Hey" I said.

'At least some people in the town know respect. They're probably wondering why I have a random kid thrown over my shoulder.*sigh*As soon as I get this kid to the Hokage I'll never deal with him again.' 

Akira's POV  
><span>

'Hmm...so this guy is a jounin. Whatever that is and he's 23. Well I wonder what else I can find out about a minute...' 

"Hold it!" I yelled near his ear. 

"You didn't have to yell in my ear. Now what is it?" 

"Well, you corrected me on your age but you said nothing about the pervy part and also who was that lady you waved to earlier?" I asked. Sure, it was none of my business but I was curious. 

"Well...she was a friend of mine." He said back. 

"Hmm..ok. Wait a second you completely avoided the first question. Are you a perv or not?" 

"I don't have to answer that." He said while taking out a book to read with his free hand. 

"Uh huh. Hey." 

"What is it?" he asked. His eyes never leaving the page. 

"You're going to hit something." I replied boredly. 

"No I'm not." 

"Yes you are." 

"No I'm not." He started up the stairs to the hokages office. 

"Ahh! You're going to drop me and I'm going to fall and I'm going to drag you with me." I said while gripping onto his shoulder. 

Kakashi POV  
><span>  
>'What is with this kid one second he's insulting me the next he's clinging onto me like his life depends on it. Why? Is he scared of heights or something?' <p>

"Hey, Kid." 

"The names Akira." he states coldly. 

"Ok..Akira then..."

Akira's POV  
><span>  
>"Ok..Akira then..." <p>

'Did he actually use my name? And he said it in a non-joking non-offensive way.' I was shocked. I was torn from my thoughts when Kakashi asked me a question for the second time. 

"Akira? Are you scared of heights by any chance?" 

I froze 'Oh no. He now knows one of my fears but I have nothing on him. Damn it. This is bad.' 

" do you ask?" I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart but it didn't work. I was sure he could hear it, if not feel it. 

"Really? Because I can feel your nails digging through my vest and shoulder. Not to mention your heart beat is a little faster than normal or are you always this hyped up." 

"Ummm..." I let out a sigh before rapidly blurting out, "Fine! I-I'm scared of heights, Alright!" I finally said in defeat. 

I had never told anyone about any of my fears, not even my brother. This was all too new to me, leaving my home, these new places, people and above all that the threat on my life. I was so close to tears that my vision became blurry. I looked up at the sky to get rid of them or at least stop them from falling. Thank god it worked if I started now I wouldn't have stopped. 

Kakashi's POV  
><span>  
>I just kept climbing after Akira's out-burst. I knew that the sooner I reached the top and put him down the better. He had gone unexpectedly quiet after and he shifted his weight, so I knew he was looking up at the sky as though asking it to rid him of his fear. But, instead he took a shaky breath. It was then I knew that he was holding back tears. Not long after though he resumed his 'I'm Dead' position draped across my shoulder. <p>

'I wonder, should I say anything.' 

Akira's POV

"Hey. We all have fears. It's ok, you know?" 

I looked at him just as he turned and smiled. I couldn't help it I gave a small smile in return for his. It was weird. I had been comforted by a complete stranger. Normally, the only one who comforted me was my brother and yet this guy had done it and made it seem easy. I kept smiling as I resumed my 'Hunted deer' position and lost myself in thought. 

'Maybe this Kakashi-guy wasn't so bad even if he was a pervert.' 

I felt myself being shifted out of my position and onto the ground. I felt a hand on my head and promptly brushed it off. I looked up at Kakashi who walked past me and continued to walk towards one of the doors in the hallway. 

"Come on. You have to see the Hokage before being a part of the village" He yelled from the other end of the hall. 

Suddenly I was feeling pretty nervous. If the Hokage person didn't like me I would have to leave again. I wonder if they would give me food first... 

I shook my head before yelling back to Kakashi "Coming" 

Kakashi's POV(back to when he decided to comfort her)  
><span>  
>As soon as I said those words I looked back at him and smiled. The miraculous thing is, he smiled right back. It was a hesitant smile but one that showed thanks. <p>

'It was...kinda cute. No I can't think this way. I can't get attached, he's annoying and the moment I drop him off with the Hokage I will never deal with him again.'

I felt him lay back into his 'I'm Dead' position and I kept climbing. At the top I picked him off my shoulder. He didn't seem surprised in the slightest. Odd. I placed my hand on his head only to have it immediately brushed off. I chuckled and walked down the hallway. I was at the end before I noticed he wasn't following me. 

"Come on. You have to see the Hokage before being a part of the village." 

I saw him hesitate before answering. He seemed nervous for some reason.  
>'Weird. He doesn't seem like a shy kid. In fact he's pretty daring he had no idea who I was and yet insulted me and even after he found out my level he didn't care. Why is he nervous now?' <p>

"Coming" 

'Finally. Here he comes.' I turned around for a second before I looked back to see Akira standing beside me. I looked down at him for a second before glancing at the spot he'd been. 

"Umm..Akira?" I sweatdropped 'He couldn't have run that distance that fast and be fine now. Could he?' 

"What?" 

"Did you run just now?" 

"Yeah why?" He looked at me with suspicion. 

"No, its nothing."I said before turning to open the door toHokage-samas office. 

Akira's POV  
><span>  
>'Weird. Why did he want to know if I ran that? How else would I get over here, fly? Oh well. I need to concentrate now in order to get information on this place and the people.' <p>

I walked in through the door after Kakashi. I couldn't see anyone because I was behind Kakashi, but I could see that we were in a circular room with scrolls along either side. 

"Kakashi, What is it? What do you need?" 

I heard a tired old voice ask Kakashi. I peeked around Kakashi to see an old man with funny clothes and a funny hat. He noticed me then and a look of surprise crossed his face as he looked at me. I started to hide behind Kakashi but then I stood up a little bit. I wouldn't show fear. He got up and walked around his desk. 

"Kakashi who is this?" He asked obviously amused for some reason. 

"His name is-" 

"Akira. My name is Akira and I can introduce myself." I stared coldly ahead. 

"Hahaha. Kakashi where did you find him? He's got quite the backbone.' 

"I know sir, I'm sorry about this. I found him near the gates. He doesn't belong to this village so I brought him here. After much fuss." 

"Hey. Umm..What village am I in?" I asked hesitantly. 

"You are in the Land of Fire." 

"Konoha...but thats 8 days travel.." I mumbled to myself. 

"Anyways, we came to you to ask if Akira could stay in the village. He doesn't seem to have anywhere to go." 

"Well seeing as he has nowhere to go he'll stay with you Kakashi." 

"What?" We both yelled. 

"No way am I staying with this pervert." 

The hokage raised an eyebrow at me before turning to Kakashi with an amused look on his face. 

"He knows about the books now I suppose." The old man said. 

"Books? There are books? What books?*shock* You were reading one while carrying me weren't you?"

I pointed an accusing finger at him."You're a terrible person." 

Kakashi sighed, "He _didn't_ know about them until you told him." 

The Hokage person laughed at the scene in front of him. 

"Alright Kakashi, Good Luck. I want to see Akira in the Academy tomorrow and I want to see him at the end of his day." 

"Yes, Lord Hokage." 

"Wait. The old mans the Hokage, leader of your village. But he's old. All I see is some smart, laughing old guy in funny clothes and a funny hat. What a weird Hokage." 

"Apologize to him." Kakashi looked appalled at what I said about their leader. 

"No. Why should I? I only spoke the truth, that's all I see and until proven otherwise that's how it is." 

"It's alright Kakashi. He's quite the handful isn't he. I'll let it go this once. But Akira from now on call me Hokage. Also show respect to Iruka all right." 

"I make no promises but I'll try for Iruka. Bye Gramps." I said with a lopsided grin as I grabbed Kakashi's hand and walked out the door. 

Hokage's POV  
><span>  
>"That child is going to drive Kakashi crazy possibly along with the whole village. I can see him becoming good friends with Naruto. But the problem is where he is from and why is he here? Well, he may be a handful but something about him is likable. Oh well. I wonder what he'll be like in the future." I puffed on my pipe smiling at the thought. My face fell as a frightening thought crossed my mind.<p>

'He managed to get through the barrier without even trying... In fact it would seem he's unaware there even was a barrier." I chewed on my pipe as I smiled again seeing the two figures leaving the tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Akira's POV  
><span>

We had just left Gramps' office; now don't ask me why I call him Gramps I just think he gives off that kind of grandfatherly vibe. Weird? Yes, but I didn't really care. Sadly, Gramps gave me the _terrible_ news that I had to live with the perverted, scolding, crazy, still scolding, old, but not old, man. Did I forget to mention the fact that he's still scolding me for calling the Hokage 'Gramps'. 

'Will he ever. Shut. Up.' I thought to myself while rolling my eyes.

It was then that I realized that; a) I was still dragging him behind me even though I have no clue where we're going and b) I'm still _really_ hungry. I dropped Kakashi's hand and not two seconds later my stomach decided to remind me that it wanted to eat. I stopped and turned to Kakashi. Kakashi had stopped scolding me and was looking slightly amused with a hint and I mean very small hint of worry. 

"Can we get something to eat? I'm starved." I said holding my growling stomach. 'Yeah, Yeah I'll get you some food soon.' 

"Sure...umm...When was the last time you ate?" We started to walk again but this time Kakashi led and I followed.

I stayed as close as I could without running into him as we were entering a busy street with people going every which way, trying to complete their last minute shopping before the sun goes down. 

"I last ate...about...two to three days ago? Why?" I paused to think. 'Has it really been only that long?' 

"No reason. Here's a good place." He said stopping in front of a ramen bar. 

'Ichirakus Ramen shop...hmm..sounds good.' 

I nodded silently and walked under the over-hanging flaps ahead of him. I sat down nearest to the corner even though no one else was there. I guess it was habit. I didn't like people to notice me unless I wanted them too. 

Kakashi walked in and gave me a curious look before sitting down next to me. The man running the place looked over then and asked what we'd like to order. 

"Nothing for me thanks...and for Akira?" Kakashi turned expectantly towards me. 

"Whatever." I said casually. 

"Alright...one miso ramen for him." 

The only reason I said 'Whatever' is because truthfully I had never had ramen before. Never had it, smelled it and have only heard of it once, maybe twice. 

Kakashi's POV  
><span>

'He last ate two to three days ago? But he decided to not mention it until now? He's confusing, he does the exact opposite of what the average person would expect. If someone is meeting someone new they show respect, if they're hungry they ask for food. But, not with this kid.' 

I took him to Ichiraku's ramen because it's closest to where we were and it's not that expensive either.  
>Akira walked in before me, I looked around and saw that the street was slowly getting less crowded as it was nearing night. I walked in shortly after Akira to see him sitting in the corner of the bar. This surprised me. <p>

'Why is he sitting there, there are plenty of other seats available, and why is he being so quiet? He could have ordered already but it looks as though he just walked in and sat down. He's not shy, at least not from what I've seen, so...What is with him?' 

I sat down next to Akira and the man, Teuchi, turned almost instantly. Akira tensed up under his eye, as Teuchi tried to recognize the new face. He finally gave up and asked what we'd like to order. I figured I should do the ordering. 

"Nothing for me thanks...and for Akira?" 

"Whatever." 

Well, this was new Akira doesn't seem like the brooding anti-social type. Then again his personality keeps on surprising me. 

'I guess I should order for him, maybe miso ramen would be his taste. Then again he's been starved these past few days I guess anything would be good as long as it was food.' 

"Alright...One miso ramen for him." I glanced over to see Akira looking on as the man cooked.

He seemed curious or suspicious. Watching the man's every move. The longer I watched Akira the more assured I became that Akira was suspicious. 

Akira's POV  
><span>

When Kakashi ordered me 'miso ramen'? I had to admit I was curious. What does it look like? What does it smell like, taste like? How's it made? I had to know the answers now. Once a question is asked I want to know the answer. So, I first observed how he made it. I watched every move and every detail. I saw what ingredients he used and what methods he used to cook it. I felt someone watching me so I shifted my gaze slightly to see Kakashi staring at me eyes slightly cold, it didn't help at all that he seemed on edge. 

'What's he staring fo- Oh,' I smirked at him before returning my gaze to the man. 'He thinks I have ill will towards this guy. Ha!' A little while later and I had a big bowl in front of me filled with broth, noodles and everything else. 

'Damn it, how do I eat this?' I tilted my head a little and stared at the bowl. I looked ahead and saw chopsticks, I broke them apart. 

'Now what do I do? *inner sigh* Looks like I need to ask for help. Ugh. I hate asking for help and of all people I have to ask him.' I put the chopsticks down and turned a bit so I could talk to Kakashi.  
>I put my head down so the Ramen chef wouldn't hear me, I mean this was embarrassing enough without everyone knowing. <p>

"Hey, Kakashi..." I leaned over a bit. 

"hmm, What is it Akira?" Kakashi looked at me puzzled. 

"Umm...how do you use these?" I pointed glumly towards the chopsticks. 

He looked at me with surprise, then amusement. Before smiling with his eyes closed. 

'Damn he's never gonna let this go.' I inwardly cringed.  
>"Alright, well first..." Kakashi grabbed the chopsticks as I slid back so I was once again facing the ramen that might have just ruined my pride.<br>A little while later and I had finally gotten the hang of eating with chopsticks. 

"Oh I get it now. Thanks" I said as I happily ate my ramen. 

'This tastes incredible. I can't believe I've never even heard of it.' I dove into the rest and finished it within seconds. 

Kakashi's POV  
><span>  
>'Well, that took a while but it was worth it. Akira seems rather pleased with himself. I can't believe he's never used chopsticks before...I wonder why?' <p>

I was pulled from my speculation as Akira's voice broke the silence with a satisfied "Done." 

I looked over and my eyes went wide. I looked at the bowls, yes bowls, all 10 of them. 'How did he finish that quickly? He was just on his first bowl now he finished 10? What the hell happened? When did he even get a chance to order them all?' 

I looked over to see the chef also wide-eyed with surprise. His mouth was wide open before a smile replaced it. 

"You know kid, you remind me of a customer of mine." 

"Oh yeah, weird 'cause there's only _one_ of me. At least last time I checked."  
>"Hahaha, right you are"<br>"It's lucky that there's only one of you I'm not sure the world could handle two of you. Alright," I placed the money on the counter. "Thank you for the food. Akira, let's go." 

I walked away with a less moody Akira and a much lighter wallet. I felt a sweat drop form on the back of my head. 'This kid is going to cost me a lot.' I thought to myself as we made our way to my place and, for the time being, Akira's new home.


	5. Chapter 5

Akira's POV

I rubbed my sleepy eye. "Hey Kakashi, how much further to your house?"

"Hmm…oh a couple more miles. Why, tired?" He glanced up from his stupid pervy book.

It took me about a second to realize what he said and to top it all off I nearly walked headfirst into a pole. I managed to stop myself in time though so no damage. I turned and stared at him in disbelief.

"A couple of miles? Why is your house so far away? Why couldn't it be closer?" I turned and kept walking throwing my hands up in despair.

"Sorry. That's just the way it is and you are going to have to deal with it." He never looked from his book at all while saying that. He is just too weird. First he randomly 'kidnaps' me, then he takes me to some old man, during this talk with the old man or Gramps he ends up adopting me, he then feeds me and now is expecting me to march for miles. Hmm…something is wrong with this picture. I feel like I've been inducted into the military.

'Well, that's not the most pleasant thought. And on another note; my feet hurt and I haven't gotten a decent sleep, or any sleep for that matter, for days now. I guess it's starting to take its toll. I can't even see straight. Damn blurry eyes.'

I slowed my pace to let Kakashi catch up to me. As soon as he was close enough I jumped onto his back. No way was I going to last another mile let alone a few. Kakashi was surprised at first but then went back to his emotionless expression.

"Akira what are you doing?"

"I'm tired. It's too far to walk. So for now you're my slave."

"Slave?" He looked back at me.

"Yeah slave. I haven't slept in days, so carry me." I stated like it was nothing.

Before Kakashi could even reply I was asleep.

Kakashi's POV

'He's asleep… well no arguing now. He caught me by surprise, just jumping on my back like that. Although, I'm really surprised that he stayed awake this long and he seemed really energetic all day. He talked back and stood his ground even though he must have been at his limit, poor kid. Wait, if this is how he is when he's tired, how energetic will he be when he has sleep. -_-'. That's a scary thought.'

It took about 20 minutes to walk home. Normally this would seem like a lot less time because I would read my book, but I needed to keep the kid on my back and with him breathing so close to me it was hard to concentrate. I opened the door and placed the kid in my room. It would take a while to clean out the guest room. I'll sleep on the couch for tonight and clean it in the morning. I walked out of my room and turned off the light.

***The next Morning***

Akira's POV

I woke up to someone shaking me quite violently. My eyes shot open. I grabbed my 'borrowed with no intention of returning kunai' and held it to the guy's neck. That was until I fully woke up and saw a wide-eyed Kakashi staring at me. Oops.

"Oh it's you." I said calmly while putting away my kunai.

"Uhh…yeah…Akira, where'd you get that?" He asked.

"Oh. Uhh this? I found it lodged in a tree outside the village."

'yeah that sounds convincible, _not_! Damn I hope he believes it.'

"Alright," He still sounds suspicious. "Well, you have to go to the Academy so get up and get ready."

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up, I brushed my hand across the top of my head pushing my now short hair back. This was in itself in vain as the hair just fell back to its exact same place. I straightened my clothes and looked at Kakashi who was standing by the door.

"Alright, I'm ready. Let's go." I walked towards the door and glanced over at Kakashi who was looking at me in a peculiar way.

"What?"

"Nothing. Do you want breakfast?" -_-'He completely changed the subject. What was he thinking?

I nod.

He walks towards the stairs and disappears down them. I on the other hand disappear to find the washroom. I eventually find it along with the rest of the rooms on this floor. One room looked like it was a guestroom, only problem was it was littered with books and random boxes. Another of the room's had scrolls and other learning books in it. And another room was filled with dog beds. This may not seem weird to others but I had yet to see a single dog. Oh and I found out through the process of elimination that I had slept in Kakashi's room. I was making my way towards the stairs, as I smelled something burning.

"What'd you do!" I yelled as I jumped over the banister and onto the floor.

I ran through what looked like the living room and made it to the kitchen, which had billows of smoke wafting out the doorway. I ran in and saw Kakashi standing with a cookbook in hand and a half-melted pan. The entire kitchen was covered in soot and where the stove used to be now stood a charred blob. I raised my eyebrows at him. He turned and his expression changed from surprised to a glare. The reason he glared was because I was smirking, trying not to laugh.

"So…I'm guessing you can't cook."

"No. I've never had to cook before." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Okay, how about we go out for ramen again?" I hinted. Yes I loved ramen, I felt like I could live off it and would die without it.

"Nope." He smiled behind his mask.

"What? Why not?" My face fell.

"Because you have school." ^_^

***Later (in front of the school)***

After running from Kakashi's terrible cooking, and asking for directions -_-', I made it to the school. It was a huge building. I looked around lazily, not really caring, when I saw a kid in an orange jumpsuit with blonde hair running towards me.

Someone's POV

I was sitting on the swing in front of the Academy watching the other kids play. I felt so alone. I got up and started to walk around.

'No point in just sulking, I'm going to be great one day. Yeah! Believe it!'

I clenched my fist in determination. I looked up and saw some guy standing near the school entrance. He seemed bored and kinda lonely, in a way. I decided I might as well introduce myself. I began to run towards him. As I was running he turned to look at me and I couldn't help but think,

'Wow, if I didn't know better I'd say that's a girl.'

"Hi, My names Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the next Hokage. Believe it!"

Akira's POV

'Loud' was my first impression of him.

"Akira." I answered back. I messed up yesterday and became too comfortable with these people, but not today, today I would keep my distance. I crossed my arms and kept an even calm tone.

"So, why are you here?" he asked.

"I got transferred here."

'At least sort of... What is with this guy though? He's asking so many questions and…wait, he said he wanted to be hokage. Hokage…Hokage… where have I heard that?'

"Umm…Akira? Hello? You there?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Nothing just asked if you wanted to sit near me in class. You're new so I figured," He started to smile. "You'd get lost."

I glared at him "No I won't"

His eyes became dull but a fake smile was plastered looking identical to the real. "Oh, Okay. Bye then."

"Hey," I called out to him, not moving from my stance. " I didn't say I wouldn't appreciate sitting with someone I know."

He grinned a big goofy grin and I couldn't help but smile just a little.

"Alright, Let's go Akira. The bell's going to ring soon."

I nodded and followed him inside. He practically ran down the hall while I merely followed glancing around memorizing the root and possible escapes. Yes, I'm that paranoid. At least when I remember to be. I looked back at Naruto and saw him talking to some guy. He looked nice enough, He had his brown hair in a spiky pony tail and a scar across the bridge of his nose. He nodded as Naruto talked and looked at me in surprise before a warm smile spread across his face.

"Hello there, you must be the Akira, Naruto's been talking about. I'm Iruka- Sensei. It's a pleasure to meet you."

'He's polite, might as well be polite back and plus I did promise Gramps to be nice.'

"Nice to meet you too."

Naruto whispers to Iruka "He doesn't talk much."

"Ohh," he whispered before speaking to me. "Well Akira, class is starting soon so stay here until I introduce you."

I nod. Naruto gives me and Iruka a huge grin before walking inside closely followed by Iruka while I waited outside the classroom for Iruka to introduce me. I couldn't help but feel a little, okay a lot, more nervous then I should be. I heard Iruka begin to introduce me but as soon as he said new student he couldn't get people to be quiet enough to listen to him. I decided to wait until everyone had stopped talking to go in.

'Okay, just breathe and walk in, breathe and walk in. I can do this and I already know where I'm sitting so I'll be fine. Naruto will be there so it can't be that bad. Right? '

Iruka's POV

I walked into the classroom after meeting Akira. He seemed really quiet, the complete opposite of Naruto. I wonder if they'll stay friends or not. It'd be nice for Naruto to finally have a real friend.

"Alright class, I'm pleased to announce that we will be having a new student jo-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before the whole class began talking excitedly amongst themselves.

"Who is it?"

"What's their name?"

"Dude, I hope it's a hot chick. Don't you?"

"Sheesh, this is so stupid whoever it is isn't even going to compare to _my sasuke_."

'If they had listened they would already know the answers to at least half of the questions being bounced around'

"Alright, class…class…CLASS!" *silence* "Good, now that I have your attention. His name is Akira he's new to leaf village so I want you all to treat him nicely. Akira you can come in now."

Classes POV

The new guy slowly opened the door and walked in so silently that if we hadn't been staring at the door we would never have noticed him. He was short for his age but still attractive. He seemed rather aloof almost like Sasuke and of course we all had to ask him questions…

Akira's POV 

At first they were all silent but then, as though some unknown signal was made, they all started asking me questions at once.

"What's your name?, How old are you?, How tall are you?, Where do you come from?, What kind of girls do you like?, Do you play sports?, Do you like Konoha?" The compilation of questions asked in order from the class.

"Akira. 12. 4'8". Not telling you. Don't really have a kind. I don't normally play sports. Yes." I replied.

I got a surprised look from Iruka, 2 of the guys and a grin from Naruto. The rest of the class gave me blank stares. I all of a sudden felt really uncomfortable but Naruto was helping with that. I couldn't help but crack a small smile back.

All of a sudden I heard a scream "Kyahhh, he smiled. That was so cute."

My smile went crashing back down into its normal look as my eyes widened slightly. 'What? What's going on?'

"He directed that at me." "No, me." " No it was to me"

I had to end this so me, being the idiot that I am, said "Actually it was directed towards Naruto." That shoved me right back into the spotlight, again.

"What? Why would you smile at him? He's so pathetic, No one ever talks to him."

Naruto looked at me as his smile dimmed. He then put on a smile that said 'I won't care if you go hang out with them really.' This got me mad fast, How dare they treat Naruto like this. He's a better person than anyone of them. My eyes took on a cold outer appearance.

"Iruka-sensei," I knew my voice wasn't the friendliest at the moment, I myself felt like each word was encased in a block of ice, "may I choose where I sit please?"

Iruka gave me a sad look. 'He thinks I'm not going to sit by Naruto. I wonder…' I looked towards Naruto his head was hanging and he looked so sad and lonely. 'Don't worry Naruto, I'm not leaving you.'

"Alright Akira, If that's what you want."

I nodded before walking towards the intended seat. Girls asked if I wanted to sit with them. I gave them the cold –shoulder as I walked towards Naruto. He didn't raise his head as I approached, he thought I wouldn't even consider sitting with him now that I knew the class was against him.

"Can I sit here?" I asked with a small smile.

Naruto looked over at me and I couldn't help but smile at his surprised expression.

"Yeah, Sure!" He smiled a real smile and I could tell I had made my first real friend. He moved out of the way so that I could be in the middle of him and some other guy.

I sat down and turned to him before asking "How'd you know I'd want the middle?"

"I figured you wouldn't want to deal with people asking to sit near you."

"Hmm..Thanks, Naruto" I said before turning my attention back to Iruka teaching, or at least trying to teach us, the lesson for today.

Naruto's POV

I had felt so sad, every day the others say these things, and every day I have no one. I thought that maybe I could have my first friend but it looked like I was wrong, until Akira did that. It made me feel a little less lonely. He risked being shunned by the class just to sit with me. He's cool in my books. I glanced over at him to see him taking notes and paying attention.

'Weird, I wonder why he's taking two sets of notes.' I yawned and laid my head down 'Oh well, I'm too tired to ask him now. Plus if I did ask Iruka-sensei would yell at me for 'Disrupting the class, again!' ' I smiled as I dozed off into a pleasant sleep.

Classes POV

I can't believe that the cool Akira stuck up for that lame Naruto. This is crazy, and now he and Naruto are acting like they know each other. Does Naruto know him? How? They're complete opposites.

Akira's POV

'Seeing as Naruto doesn't look like he'll take notes and as he obviously doesn't pay attention in class, I might as well make copies for him.' I glanced over at Naruto to see him asleep with his head on his arms. I glanced around discreetly to see if anyone else had noticed or cared. During this I noticed a few notable characters. The first was a kid with a dog on his head. Different, yes. Strange, yes. Allowed? Apparently so. If he keeps a dog with him then they're probably battle partners or just inseparable. I thought of back home and remembered that we too had a similar thing. We would take people and give them an animal we called them familiars though. The next was a guy that was constantly munching on chips and I'm not blowing it out of proportion I mean it. He had like ten empty bags around him and it was still the morning. Then there was a girl sitting a bit behind the first two. She looked really shy and delicate. I also couldn't help but notice her glancing worriedly at Naruto.

'She has a crush on him.' I looked down at Naruto. 'And he probably doesn't even know it.'

I smirked before turning to the next person it was a girl with pink hair. She was furiously taking notes and asking questions. She seemed smart I'll give her that but still seems really girly. Of course, not nearly as girly as the blonde behind me. She did seem to have at least some sort of determination to her but otherwise nothing special. Then I noticed a guy asleep just like Naruto, lazy was the only word to describe him so far. Then there was some guy with glasses. Mysterious, probably calculating and anti-social but someone to avoid messing with. He had looked at me strangely when I first answered my questions. Last was the guy on my other side. He was looking at me as I looked back at him. He was cold on the outside his eyes showed loneliness, hurt and now curiosity, he also seemed pretty smart. I then focused my attention back to the note on the board.

'This has been an interesting day and even more interesting class. I wonder how the rest of the day will fair.' A hardly noticeable smile made its way onto my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke's POV

'So, this is the new kid.' I thought, 'Hn..he's weak, useless. He hasn't felt true pain.' My hands clenched in front of me. 'He's like a second Naruto.' Those were my first thoughts, but then he started to talk and my first thoughts seemed to go wrong. I watched as the new student got bombarded with question after question.

"What's your name?, How old are you?, How tall are you?, Where do you come from?, What kind of girls do you like?, Do you play sports?, Do you like Konoha?"

He then replied. "Akira. 12. 4'8". Not telling you. Don't really have a kind. I don't normally play sports. Yes."

I raised an eyebrow. 'He answered every question in order, and he didn't even have to get them repeated.' I smirked. 'Not bad.'

The entire class went into shock except for Iruka who looked impressed. Akira began to look uncomfortable under all the stares but he then cracked a smile. I followed his eyes and saw they lead straight to… 'NARUTO! Why would he smile because of him?'

I couldn't think after that because a huge shriek went up throughout the class. It seemed as though those stupid girls were trying to break the sound barrier. They all started saying that it was them that the smile was directed to and then they argued about it. How annoying.

I began to pay less attention until I heard Akira say, "Actually it was directed towards Naruto." I turned back to watch what was going to happen. I mean no one, absolutely no one, ever payed attention to Naruto.

"What? Why would you smile at him? He's so pathetic and no one talks to him." Some girl, probably Ino or Sakura, said.

I wanted to see how Akira would take to this news. I mean any normal person would just ditch him and be popular, but for some reason I wanted to see this guys' reaction. I expected it to be different. I watched him ask Iruka-sensei if he could choose his own seat. Iruka agreed but not before both him and Naruto became depressed.

'Great, he's no different than any other dumb kid.' At least that's what I thought, in the next instant he managed to surprise me.

He walked up the stairs with girls asking him if he wanted to sit with them. He kept walking past each and every one of them. He surprisingly managed to ignore them all a feat I have a hard time doing most of the time.

'He must have a specific girl in mind that he wants to sit with. Probably thought she was cute or something. Just wait until he finds out the truth about them.' I thought with disgust.

I was about to look away when he stopped on the stairs and turned to Naruto.

'He's going to rub it in? Just because Naruto can't fix it himself?' I looked away this time feeling a wave of hatred come over me.

"Can I sit here?" He asked. I looked over to see if he was actually…he was. He had asked that to Naruto and with a smile.

"Yeah, Sure!" Naruto replied with even more enthusiasm than usual, if that's even possible.

He then moved to allow Akira to sit between Naruto and me. 'Why couldn't he just sit on the outside?'

The lesson started with nothing out of the ordinary, until I noticed that Akira was diligently taking two sets of notes. I stared at him perplexed. I watched everything he did, trying to find a clue to explain the strange behaviour. I then saw Akira look towards a sleeping Naruto, that explains it, before looking around the room. He seemed to be taking in information on everyone he saw. He then turned to me. I gave him the coldest look I could manage before he turned away. I felt accomplished.

Akira's POV

It was lunch now and me and Naruto were trying to leave the classroom. Heck, I would be happy if we were able to move from our seats. We had been sitting here not because we're too lazy to move but because these girls won't leave me alone.

"Akira, ummm," Another girl stopped us, making her the fifth girl I would have to reject. "Do you wanna have lunch with me?"

"No, as much as I would love to be in your company, I already promised my friend Naruto that I would have lunch with him." I replied in the nicest most charming way I could.

"How about you ditch him and have lunch with me?" An extremely flirtatious girl asked me.

I smiled but not for the reason she was thinking. "I'm sorry that I can't accompany such a lovely girl but I really did promise Naruto. So if you lady's will excuse us, we'll take our leave."

I grabbed Narutos' wrist and walked through the crowd of girls to the door. As I left I heard the same girls ask the guy who sat beside me the same question.

'Are all girls this…mental? Oh wait… I just insulted myself.'

We finally got outside the academy and as soon as we did I let go of Naruto's hand. I walked toward the school gate expecting to hear Naruto catch up. What I didn't expect was for Naruto to run right past me grinning with a competitive air.

"Last one there has to pay for the other person's ramen!" He shouted taking off faster than I ever thought physically possible.

Now, I'm the competitive sort so I was not about to lose. I mean if I won I could eat roughly eight bowls and not have to pay. Oh Naruto you are so on and you are going to regret it. I planned to win. I ran after him as fast as I could and eventually caught up. We both ran through Konoha neck and neck neither one od us getting left behind. We finally made the turn and slid into the stools at Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

"I win!" We both yelled as we stopped nearly knocking over the stools in our rush.

We looked at each other, glaring before the whole situation became too much and we just grinned ,or in my case showed a small smile, at each other.

"I guess this means we have to pay for our own?" I asked.

Naruto's face fell "Yeah…and I was hoping to eat a lot too. Oh well," The usual grin back on his face "I have to pee. Be right back."

'I think I probably could have lived without that knowledge.' I shook my head.

As he ran to the washroom I looked over at Tenshi and called his attention. This surprised him, he hadn't really noticed me before and yesterday I hadn't talked at all.

"Yes? It's Akira, right?" He asked.

"Yes that's right. I have a question."

"About what?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Naruto, actually."

He looked nervous all of a sudden. My eyes narrowed with suspicion. 'What the? What type of reaction is that? What's he hiding?'

"Uh..well..uh go ahead, shoot." Tiny beads of sweat started running down his face.

"Alright," I said suspicious of his reaction, "does Naruto come here often?"

Surprise crossed his face before he became suspicious of me "Yeah, why?"

"I wanted to know. Can you answer another question for me?"

"Depends."

'I see…so there's something about Naruto that is meant to remain secret. Well, now I'm curious. He probably thinks I'm trying to hurt Naruto or something but really I'm just curious.'

"How many bowls does Naruto eat?"

His eyebrows shot up. 'Guess he wasn't expecting that.' I thought with a smirk.

"Um. He eats about 6-7 bowls a day sometimes more." He replied with a questioning, curious look.

"..Really. Thanks." I shut up just as Naruto came back and sat down.

"So, is the ramen ready?" Naruto leaned forward smelling the air.

"Yep, sure is. Here you two go." Tenchi set down two bowls for us.

"Thanks, Itadakimasu." We said before digging in.

The ramen owner watched us devour our bowls. Although Naruto suddenly stopped at three.

I looked over to see him looking longingly at the ramen. "Naruto, are you still hungry?"

He glanced over before nodding his head.

"Then order more."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Not enough money." He mumbled.

"Alright then, I'll pay for the rest. Tenchi please give Naruto another bowl." Before I left I always carried quite a bit of money on me; brother's orders.

He smiled and winked. He had already made the extra batches for us. "Coming right up"

Naruto's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. "You-you're really going to pay for my ramen but I eat-"

"About 7 bowls a day right?" I cut him off.

"Yeah, How'd you know?" He asked in awe.

"I asked Tenshi earlier. Now hurry up and eat Iruka will be mad if we're late." I stated before wolfing down my fourth bowl.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted punching the air.

He quickly followed my lead and dug in before he suddenly stopped with a look of shock. "Wait a second. You didn't call Iruka-sensei, sensei."

"I guess not." I shrugged it off.

"Why not?" He leaned in a bit staring at my face.

"I don't feel like honorifics are necessary when the person isn't around to respect. So, I don't use them unless within hearing range of said person. Even then it's rare for me to use them." I slurped some more noodles out of the bowl.

Naruto gave me a funny look before saying, no more like stating "You're weird." Before going back to his fifth ramen bowl.

I smirked and said "of course I am."

He looked at me before smiling. He seemed perfectly satisfied with my answer.

Akira's POV

After break, Naruto and I managed to get to class with few seconds to spare. Iruka smiled and nodded towards us. In return, Naruto smiles his trademark grin while I just nod my head with a small smile, that was barely noticeable. We returned to our seats and I noticed that that poor guy from earlier was still being bugged by those girls. He looked pretty pissed off, and Iruka was trying to get them to sit down. Of course they didn't even hear him over their own voices. I looked over at Naruto just to find out that he was glaring at again. I decided to try, note,_ try_ to get them to go back to their seats.

"Ladies," I said to get their attention.

They turned to look at me with slight hearts in their eyes. 'Not weird at all' I thought with sarcasm. 'I really hope this isn't going to end badly or blow up in my face.'

"I'm sorry to ask, but would you mind sitting down in your seats, please?" I say in the nicest way I could even though I wanted to hit them over their prissy little heads and drag them to their seats.

They blushed before muttering words of 'sorry, we didn't mean too' and so on. I smiled an understanding smile before nodding towards them as they passed. As they passed me I recognized a few that I had taken note of earlier. A pink-haired girl, and a blonde haired girl were both in this little group. I kept scanning the group expecting to see that shy girl amongst them, either of her own will or peer pressure. I was shocked to find that she wasn't there. I looked across the room and as soon as I did I saw her looking at me. When she saw me looking back she quickly looked away.

'So, I'm guessing she only likes Naruto? Cute.' I glanced at Naruto, 'Too bad he's probably too thick skulled to even notice.'

I walked back to my seat to see Naruto in an intense staring contest with Cockatoo. I decided this nickname because the back of his head does resemble that of a cockatoo and I still don't know his name yet.

"Naruto, sit down Iruka's getting mad." I whispered to Naruto. I was hoping that only Naruto would hear because I didn't use any honorific when speaking of Iruka, but sadly this was not the case. I heard shocked whispers behind me and Cockatoo seemed slightly surprised as well, he hid it better though. I refused to acknowledge the whispers and looks around me as I kept my eyes fixed on Naruto. He glanced at me before taking his seat apparently used to how I deal with people already. He still seemed miffed about Cockatoo though. I mentally sighed before taking out my notebook. The afternoon lesson wasn't important enough for me to write down and it was mainly about mannerisms and going undercover.

'Got that checked. I already can do both. I'm polite when needed and I'm technically undercover as we speak. Sure it's not exactly a spy mission or infiltration but it counts.'

I began day-dreaming until I felt something nudge my shoulder. I opened one eye and saw Cockatoo had been the one to do so. He raised his head slightly gesturing to Iruka. It was then that I heard the reason he woke me up.

"Class, before you go, as a reminder for tomorrow I want you all to study hard for the test. It will determine whether or not you become a genin. That's all. Have a good night."

I began packing my stuff and handing Naruto my copied notes for him to study from. His eyes widened before he accepted with a thankful smile. We were about to head out the door when Iruka called me back. I nodded before waving to Naruto. He smiled and waved back.

"Akira, I know that this test might be too soon for you so you don't have to take it this year. I could bump you back a-"

"No thank you Iruka-sensei. I wish to graduate with this class."

He nodded in understanding. "I understand, but it will be hard seeing as you've never used a jutsu or even chakra before. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are. How did you know?"

"The Hokage told me."

"I see."

"Akira, the test will be hard even for students who have been here for years. But, if you're so determined to take it this time…I suppose I can let you."

I smiled at him until he continued. "All I need is your parent or guardian to approve you taking the test and it'll be set."

My look changed from happy to horror in one fowl swoop. I thought about it. If I get Kakashi in here people will know too much about me and my new connections. Plus it had been decided that we keep where I'm staying a secret just in case people get the idea that I would be a good hostage or something. My thoughts then turned to Gramps.

'If I tell him about this little fiasco then I'm sure he'll help me or at least I hope he will. Plus, I'll study all night with the pervert as my teacher. Yeah that could work.'

Before I even realized it a smirk had played across my features but only for an instant. After that it was back to the indifferent Akira. I looked at Iruka who seemed slightly confused at my mixed reaction.

"Alright, I'll get permission for tomorrow and bring in a note."

"No Akira. I need to speak to them in person to be able to understand your level of ability."

'Darn, I was hoping all I would have to do is get the Gramps to sign a note and off to the races I go. Apparently it's not that easy.'

I nodded before walking out the door. I walked for a while before appearing in the market street. I weaved my way through the crowd easily. Being small came in handy for things like this. Being small allows me to easily go unnoticed through large crowds and I don't get squished between people nearly as easily.

When I finally got to Gramps' office, I ran up the spiral stairs on the outside of the building nearly running into those two gate keepers from the other day. Izumo and Kotetsu's eyes lit up the moment they saw me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Akira." Stated Kotetsu.

I scowled at his 'Little Akira' remark. I tried to get past them as I was in a hurry but they blocked the path.

"I'm surprised Kakashi let you live with the remark you made." Izumo said.

"Yeah, well I guess I'm lucky that the perverted old man didn't care enough to get rid of me while he still could." I told them matter-o-factly.

Their eyes went wide as they smiled. "Man, kid you've got some guts." Izumo said.

"We respect that." Kotetsu added.

I looked at them then said "Wish it were mutual and all but I need to see the Hokage so if you'll excuse me."

"Aww, alright. But, you have to come and hang out every now and make our boring job more interesting." Izumo requested.

"Yeah, you bring your attitude and snide comments, don't worry we'll keep you out of trouble, perfect way for the Hokage to deal with a punk like you."

"Yeah, Yeah deal. I can only visit after talking to the Hokage and training. So, some days I may not show alright?"

"Hell yeah!" They both said.

"Good. See you, Izumo," I nodded towards him before doing the same to Kotetsu "Kotetsu."

I ran up the rest of the stairs towards Gramps office. Once outside the doors I was a little hesitant in knocking. It was weird being here without an official reason. Everyone else was here on business and yet, here I was, for no real reason. I inwardly sighed before finally getting up the nerve to knock.

'Hope he's not in a conference.' I thought nervously.

"Who is it?" I heard him say.

"Akira." I answered back nonchalantly.

"Ahh, Akira. Come in."

I opened the door to see a ninja standing beside Gramps. He had scars on his face and was wearing the headband as a bandana covering his head.

'Tough, logical, scary demeanor. All an act. Seems to me like he would make a good ally if not a friend. Maybe...Only one way to find out, let's test his humour.'

As I analyzed him it seems he was analyzing me. I met his eyes and it seemed as though he was trying to intimidate me. Like I would just let him do that. I stared straight back while standing a little taller, never breaking eye contact.

"You wanted to see me Lord Hokage?" I finally directed my gaze towards Gramps as I finished my sentence.

Gramps had an amused expression on while he continued to watch me and Scars over there, but this expression changed to one of curiosity and shock as I had just called him 'Lord Hokage'. He raised his eyebrows at me and I just ducked my head slightly and smirked so only he could see. He smiled with a twinkle in his eye. Scars gave me a suspicious look before giving Gramps a are-you- going-to-explain? Type of look. Gramps just shook his head before continuing.

"Ibiki, this is Akira. He is a new student at the academy. Akira be nice to Ibiki please." He emphasized the nice part just for me.

"Why? He'll be leaving in a minute anyway, correct?" I raised my head back up and ignored Ibiki.

"No actually I'll be here during the entirety of your meeting with Lord Hokage." Ibiki said.

"Oh. Well then, nice to meet you Ibiki." I put out my hand for him to shake.

'He'll definitely tell me his last name. I'm gonna need more info on this one.'

"It's Morino-sensei to you. Little Brat."

I put my hand down and my nice smile automatically disappeared. I turned to Gramps. With the same get rid of him look I gave Ibiki.

"Lord Hokage, I don't think it would be wise to keep him here." I pointed to Ibiki.

"And, Why not Akira?"

"I dislike him and his pompous attitude towards me. I feel as though he'd just be a nuisance." I stated clearly. I wasn't backing down. This guy had just doomed himself to my torture. He challenged me and I intend to win.

"I don't think a small fry like you should be criticizing me." He said dangerously.

I turned and looked him straight in the eye. "You must not know me. See, I don't follow your blasted rules."

The moment I said that the room went silent. A tension was thick in the air, it reminds me of those old western movies. Any second now and a tumbleweed should come rolling through here.

"Alright, that's enough you two." This broke through the tension in one fowl swoop. "So, Akira tell me about your day."

I couldn't help it my eyes lit up. I ran past Ibiki and sat on the desk next to Gramps looking out the window. I kicked my legs as I sat there.

"Lord Hokage! I'm sorry he got past me." Ibiki said as he walked over and was about to pick me up.

"No, No. Ibiki" Gramps tone was even and controlled with a slight amusement hidden in it. "It's fine Akira is not doing anything wrong. He's just doing things his way."

During this little speech, Ibiki had been trying to pry my hands from the desk as he lifted me up. Heck, I was lifting half the desk up with me. We both looked at Gramps before Ibiki set me down. Ibiki's eye twitched as I smiled victoriously.

"There. Alright, Akira you can start." Gramps motioned for me to speak.

I nodded. "umm…I suppose we'll start from when I woke up. I woke up, Kakashi melted a pan, killed the oven, didn't give me breakfast or Ramen! I met a kid named Naruto, Iruka-"

"Akira." Gramps said sternly. "Did you respect Iruka today?"

I rolled my eyes, my enthusiasm gone in my next sentence, "Yes I did. I took notes for me and Naruto, ate ramen for lunch, fell asleep in afternoon classes, and found out about the genin test tomorrow. That reminds me, Gramps…"

"What! You disrespectful maggot. Apologize to the Hokage for your insolence." Ibiki started yelling, interrupting me, again.

I raised my eyebrow while keeping a straight face. "Your dumb, get your relations correct before you accuse."

'Uh-Oh. He looks like he's about to blow a fuse.' I thought as Ibiki's face went a very unhealthy shade of purple.

"It's alright Ibiki. This is just how Akira is. I'm pretty sure in his mind you are nothing but Ibiki. Not sensei, not Morino just Ibiki."

I nodded in confirmation. "Honorifics and titles bother me. They separate and divide people when there is no reason to. It's just a formality and one I greatly despise."

Morino Ibiki just looked at me as though I was the crazy one. Gramps on the other hand looked incredibly proud.

"So, like I was saying, Gramps I need a favor." I turned back a smile on my face that Ibiki was quickly learning to hate. 


	7. Chapter 7

Akira's POV

"…So that's why I need a note signed by you, saying that I can be in the Genin Exam." I said after explaining Iruka's stupidity towards his analysis of my own skill.

'I think I can figure out whether or not I can do the exam on my own.'

"Akira, I cannot, and will not, just sign this note. Iruka is a very good teacher and knows what is best for his students. You are a new student in a new field. You can't expect to just wake up with the same abilities as the other students. You don't even know how to use chakra yet. So tell me, how would you pass?"

I maintained a determined face. Refusing to give in on this topic. If I can't wake up with the abilities then I just have to work to gain these skills. While others sleep, I'll train until I reach the same level as them.

"I will learn."

"In one night?! That's impossible." Ibiki said in disbelief. He walked up to me, "Even if you had been a student for a few years it would still be difficult, and you, you impudent little brat, think that you can possibly learn years of curriculum in one night. Even if you managed that you wouldn't have nearly enough chakra to even walk to the exam let alone do a jutsu."

"You can't know that as you don't even know me. Don't make assumptions. They tend to be childish, wrong and plain stupid." I glared up at him from my position on the desk. He just glared back at me.

"Alright you two enough." Gramps said calmly puffing away at his pipe. "Akira, say I do sign this note for you, What will you do then? Who would train someone so last minute?"

"I would get the perv to teach me and I would train from the time he said yes to the exam." I say calmly.

Hokage's POV

'I can see a determination in his eyes, a determination long since lost in this world. Maybe this will be good for him.'

"Alright," Both Ibiki and Akira look at me in expectation. Ibiki waiting for Akira to be denied his request and Akira expecting me to sign the note. *sigh* "Akira, hand me that paper and quill will you?"

Akira's face instantaneously lit up like a thousand stars in the night, while Ibiki's face showed shock. 'Hahaha, poor Ibiki, he has no idea why I granted this. Well, maybe one day soon he'll find out why.'

Ibiki's POV

'Why?' was the only word in my thoughts. 'Why did Lord Hokage give in? He could have just thrown the kid out of his office or denied the request, although it was more like an order. What's so special about this kid?'

"Also, Ibiki,"

"Yes, Lord Hokage?"

"I want you to train Akira."

"WHAT?!" Me and the brat yelled. The hokage just smiled his all knowing smile.

"No way am I training with him." The kid said while pointing his thumb over to me.

"And I refuse to train some ignaorant brat."

"Oh yeah. Ignorant am I? Well, at least I'm not some uptight jerk who spends his free-time picking on innocent people."

"Ha! Innocent, that's a laugh. Kid you are anything but innocent."

"Ahem-" The Hokage tries to get attention.

"Hey, Guess what?" the brat asks childishly.

"What?"

"You didn't even deny a single word I said about you." He whispered evily.

"Why you…" I was about to grab the kid before…

"Ahem!" The hokage said loudly.

The kid and I turned to look at him.

"Sorry, (Lord Hokage)" We both said and looked at the ground.

"Good. Now then Ibiki, take Akira to the training ground of your choice and train until Akira either gets it right or gives up."

'Oh…no worries, he'll definitely give up when I'm done with him.'

"Yes, Lord Hokage." I turned to look at the brat I would train for the next 14 hours. 5pm-7am. If I can't get the kid to quit in that time I shouldn't have the title Chief of Interrogation and Torture.

The kid was in for a tough night. He in question, not knowing what he's in for, rudely stuck out his tongue towards me and glared.

Hokage's POV

*sigh* 'There they go again. I have never seen Ibiki acting so immaturely.' I saw Akira stick out his tongue. 'Akira's distant personality is at least improving. Although it could be for the worse. He should really learn to pick his battles properly. Oh well, this could be good for the both of them.' I chuckled inwardly at the sight of one of the most feared man in Konoha staring down a twelve year old.

"Well, you two should probably get to training as tomorrow will come more quickly then you expect."

Akira's POV

I nodded my head. "Oh! Wait I need to tell Ka-" I glanced at Ibiki who had given me a peculiar look. "My Guardian, where I'm going and that I won't be coming home tonight."

Gramps nodded in agreement before saying, "Ask your new sensei, if he will allow it. It's only proper."

"Fine…."I muttered angrily. "Ibiki-"

"Ibiki-sensei." He corrected.

"_Ibiki_." I stated more definitively. "I need to go home and tell my guardian where I will be. Which training ground should we meet at?"

Ibiki seemed pretty put out that I had practically given him an order and treated him like he really had no voice in this little agreement.

"That's fine. We'll meet at training ground 66." He said with a satisfied grin.

As I recall training ground 66 was at the top of a cliff. I'd passed it while coming here. The only way to get there was to climb and even that was dangerous. He's testing me. He wants me to get scared and back down. I see right through you Morino Ibiki. I won't let this change anything. I _will_ pass this test.

I nodded "Alright, I'll meet you at the top. Don't be late. Later, Gramps." I turned and opened the door, but just as I was about to close it I said

"Oh, By the way. Your mind games need vast improvement especially seeing as children could figure this stuff out." The door shut and I walked through the halls, every step echoing back at me.

Ibiki's POV

I turned to the Hokage and noticed a smile playing upon his lips. "Lord Hokage?"

"Yes, Ibiki. What is it?"

"Why did you sign the note and why must I train that kid! Couldn't his guardian do it instead?"

"Yes, I suppose that he could have but that would give an unfair advantage to said guardian."

"An advantage? How?"

"Well, if Akira is put onto the same team as his guardian then the guardian would know of Akira's skills and during the elimination period Akira wouldn't do nearly as well."

"I see, Lord Hokage. Sir, you didn't answer the first question."

"No I didn't."

It was silent as I waited for an answer. Realizing one wasn't coming I sighed and decided to ask a question that's been bugging me for a while.

"One more thing, Lord Hokage. Did the kid just call someone "the perv"?"

"*chuckles* Yes, as a matter of fact he did and you should know that "the perv" as Akira would say it, is his guardian." I was about to question him about the identity of this person when the Hokage said, "And no I will not tell you who he is. It's for both of their protection." He looked at the clock, "You should probably get to the training grounds now before Akira gets there before you."

"No, I have plenty of time. It will take a miracle for the kid to scale the cliff, let alone beat me there. I will report back when Akira gives up." I then bowed and left in a puff of smoke.

Hokage's POV

"Don't be so quick to judge, Ibiki. Things aren't always black and white." I chuckled.

Akira's POV

I ran through the streets and alleys of Konoha. If I was being pursued I would give them no chance of finding where I lived. I swerved through alley after alley, through the crowds of people still populating the sunny streets. It would be a good two hours before the sun went down. I finally ran through the last of the alleys and into the safety and privacy of the house. I had run a good 5 miles without stopping and I felt completely out of breath.

'Thank god I'm quick though, otherwise Ibiki might, just might, have caught up to me.'

"Hey! Kakashi! I'm Home!" I yelled through the house. I walked into the kitchen looking around for any sign of him.

"And how was your first day?" Kakashi suddenly appeared behind me causing me to jump a good foot in the air. 'Dang, I'm normally better at sensing people than this.'

"It was good. But, Kakashi I need to train, the genin exam is tomorrow and…"

"I see, do you need me to train you." He asked while taking out his favorite orange book to read.

"No,no. I just needed to tell you that I might not be home tonight or tomorrow morning for that matter."

He glanced up from that stupid orange book of his. "Why?"

"Because I'm being trained until I get it right."

"By who?" he asked with a perplexed face.

"His name's Morino Ibiki." Kakashi eye went wide. He looked as though he was about to say something but I didn't let him ask before answering. "No, I did not know Ibiki before this afternoon. The Hokage decided it was a good idea."

"That's not what I was going to ask. I was going to tell you not to get on Ibiki's bad side. He is-"

"A master interrogator and torturer. I know." He gave me a puzzled look so I explained my thinking. "Okay, he's all tough on the outside, gives off a threatening demeanor and has analytical eyes that seem to gain information on you from just a mere glance. All these signs point to that occupation. Plus he must have been pretty high up to be speaking with Gramps while standing next to him."

Kakashi blinked a few times before slowly saying, "Okay…"

"Oh. Also, Iruka wanted to meet with my guardian." This is when his face became stony and serious.

"And what did you say?" he asked.

"I said ok."

"Akira, I can't it'd be dangerous if people knew I was taking care of a kid. People would take you, to get to me. Got it?" he said exasperatedly.

"Yeah I know. Iruka didn't want me to participate in the exam tomorrow. That's why he wanted to see you to get permission to allow me into it. Instead I went to Gramps' office and asked him to sign a note."

"Alright," he placed a hand on my head. "Good thinking on your part. So, where are you training?" He grabbed his cup of coffee of the counter.

"Training ground 66." I said with my head in the fridge.

*splurt*. I turned my head to look at Kakashi. I shut the fridge door then said, "Now, look what you've done. Not only do we not have a stove, now you spill coffee everywhere. You are a disaster."

He coughed a few times before managing to say, "You're not going. I don't care if you don't pass that test. That training ground is one of the more lethal. And with Ibiki it's even worse. At least you haven't done anything to make him mad."

"Well, actually I did. I said his name without honorifics. I stuck out my tongue and told him he was childish, immature, stupid, a jerk, uptight and someone who likes to pick on innocent people." I said quickly listing off everything I could think of.

By the time I was done my sentence Kakashi had dragged me part of the ways up the stairs.

"You are definitely not going _now_. If he ever finds you you're dead."

We had now made it to the upper floor. I yanked my arm out of his grip and told him clearly, "I'm going. I need to train and I want to graduate with my friend."

"No." He said firmly before he turned his back to me, "What friend?"

"His name is Naruto. He's kinda stupid but a good person otherwise. So can I go or do I have to sneak out my window without you knowing?"

He turned around with a softer look to his one eye. "Alright, you can go. On one condition," I looked at him.

"You have to ace the exam tomorrow and, now this is the most important part,"

"I thought you said one condition this would make two." I pointed out.

"Fine two conditions. I want you to try your best not to give in to Ibiki's mind tricks and if you can send them back at him." He smirked and his eye had a mischievous glint in them.

"Are you giving me permission to play with his mind?" My said with my face probably mimicking his.

"No, but I'm not denying it either."

And with that I turned and ran out the front door leaving it swinging open on its hinges. I was not going to let Ibiki beat me and seeing as he already underestimates me, I have the advantage. Look out, Ibiki, you're in for a night of hell.

Ibiki's POV

I had just left the Hokage's office and saw a blur weaving through the crowd of people. It continued right past me and towards the training grounds. I realized that the 'blur' was in fact the stupid kid. I laughed to myself, he was wasting his breath. The training ground was on the top of a cliff and the kid would never be able to get up there. He can't use his chakra and from what I saw he's all bark with no bite,

'I'll wait a few hours and then go see if he wants to give up' I continued along at a leisurely pace, there was no sense in rushing after all.

Akira's POV

I had finally made it to the base of the cliff and I had just discovered that it was a good 200ft high! This was_ not_ going to be as easy as I had thought. I continued to stare at the cliff as my determination slowly left me and my fear sank in. My breath hitched and I felt myself go pale while my legs buckled under me, I sank down on all fours trying to calm myself down. I closed my eyes trying to even out my breathing. I knew that if I let this fear take over me then I would without a doubt start crying. I slowly calmed my breathing and got color back into my cheeks. I looked back up the cliff.

'No, I can't get discouraged here; I _will_ show Ibiki that I can do this. I'll prove to everyone that I am fit to be a ninja. Now, all I have to do is find a way to get up there before Ibiki.'

I grabbed for a rock above my head and lifted myself off the ground; this resulted in the rock breaking, me falling onto my…butt and the rock hitting my head. So, I'm off to a great start. I sighed before I picked myself off the ground and dusted myself off.

"Alright, let's try this again." I grabbed hold of a rock and tested it to make sure it wouldn't fall again. I then lifted myself up a bit, put my feet on the cliff and started to climb. At first it was easy, but after a while my legs and arms were burning. My face was starting to get slick with sweat. I stopped and looked around for even a thin ledge to rest on, I found none. I looked up at the night sky and the cliff top.

'It's taken me roughly half an hour to get roughly half-way up the cliff. So, only another 30 minutes of climbing and I should be at the top. Hopefully, Ibiki didn't get there first. ' I shook my head to get rid of any discouraging thoughts. "Alright! Just don't look down."

Hokage's POV

I looked through my crystal ball at the image of Akira falling down."I couldn't help but chuckle at his latest antics. I watched him fall not two seconds after getting up from his panic attack. At least he has the determination. Of course, by the end of this night he may just give up. Ibiki has always been a tough ninja, he has never trained any genins before. I believe he is trying to make Akira quit, but I doubt Akira's pride will let that happen.'

"Hmm…this could mean trouble."

Akira's POV

I took a few more breaths of air before returning to the climb. I ignored my burning limbs as I continued to scale the cliff wall and, roughly a half-hour later, I had reached the top. I rolled onto the flat ground and stared at the night sky. After a moments rest and despite my aching limbs I jumped up and looked at my surroundings. It was a beautiful, clear night and from my position on training ground 66 I could see every building in Konoha and every star in the sky. I sighed in content and collapsed onto my back to watch the stars. I don't know how long I laid there but, judging from the stars location it would have been about 2 hours. So, 3 hours since I got to the cliff and…

"Look who finally decided to show up." I said smugly as I slowly turned my head to glare at him. Of course this lost all effect as I saw his expression. In short, It was brilliant.

I had a bit of a hard time holding back a smile and a laugh. He stood there with his mouth slightly open as though to say something back, but no words came out. He looked over the cliff edge and back at me. He did this about 3 times before pointing at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you get up here?" He asked with his usual professional face acting as a mask.

"I climbed. How else was I supposed to…get…up...here? What _are _you doing?" I tilted my head to the side.

Ibiki's POV

I finally decided to go and see if the kid had given up and so I scanned around the base of the cliff.

'Nowhere in sight. Kid must have given up because there is no way that he could get to the top, let alone in only three hours.'

I transported to the top of the cliff only to see the kid just lying on the ground looking fully rested.

"Look who finally decided to show up." He said glaring at me as I just stared over the cliff's edge then to him.

"What?" He asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"How did you get up here?" I asked.

"I climbed." After he said that I didn't pay attention as I was too busy trying to figure out how he managed to climb a 200ft cliff without using chakra.

'Lord Hokage himself told me that that brat couldn't use chakra. How on Earth could he have possibly gotten here so quickly? Even genin have a hard time getting up here even while using chakra.'

Akira's POV

Ibiki didn't seem to hear me as he kept looking from the cliff to me, then back again. He continued to do so until I decided to stop him and get to training. I _did_ have an exam the next day after all, so the sooner training was completed, the better.

"Hey," I walked towards him, "you going to train me or what?"

"Fine," he huffed as he took one more glance down the cliff "Let's start. What do you know about chakra?"

"Nada." I crossed my arms staring at him blankly. 'Why does it feel like he already knows the answer?'

He gave me an incredulous look before going back to his usual self. "Alright. So, starting with the basics then. Chakra is the basis of all life, if you use too much you die. It is needed in performing jutsus. Jutsus combine mental abiltity and physical ability to create a desired reaction. Understand?"

"Yes." I had sat down cross-legged in front of him with my arms crossed. 'Geez, I'm already bored of this. Does he think I'm so stupid as to not understand something so simply put.'

"Good, now stand and face me." He ordered.

"What? Why are we fighting I don't know the hand signs yet. You have to teach me what to do. We can't just start-" Before I could finish I had to side-step to narrowly avoid a punch to the face. 'What? Why?'

His leg swung up towards my stomach. I ducked down and backed up. He came at me again his fists once more swinging straight at me. I started backing up dodging as many as I could. A few had landed on my shoulder or stomach but besides that I was pretty proud of myself I had dodged more than half the punches. I looked to see how much land was between me and certain death. There wasn't much, _maybe _2 feet. I looked back at Ibiki just in time to dodge his latest kick.

"Don't look away from your enemy unless you're ready to die."

"Don't lecture me when you're attacking." I retorted. Sure he might be helping me learn but really me and heights don't mix and with every swing he was driving me closer to death. Now didn't seem to be a good time to get a lecture. His next kick was enough to send me reeling back and one step didn't meet land. I expected him to at least try to catch me but he didn't, instead he smirked and stood watching me fall.

I then realized that I had to save myself. By this time I was a good 20ft from the top and falling fast. I reached out towards the blurry cliff.

'If I can just slow my fall I could survive. Heck if I stop I'll be happier.'

I touched the rock, it ripped of some of the skin from my hand. I winced but kept my hand where it was. I refused to die so I added my other hand and dug my fingers into the rock face trying to slow myself down. I finally got a grip onto a rock or small ledge and stopped my rapid decent. I yelped in pain as my shoulder dislocated. My breathing was coming out in short gasps. My teeth still clenched as I was hanging there. I finally managed to swallow the lump in my throat and I blinked to try to clear my sight of tears. I glanced around. I was about 90ft of the ground and blood was dripping from my hands. I could feel them, along with my shoulder, pulsing as the pain ran through it. I looked up the cliff wall.

'My whole body hurts. Why did he have to do that? I will not give him the satisfaction of making me quit though. I won't let him know how hurt I am, and I will climb this cliff **_again_**_._ I refuse to go home First things first I need to relocate my shoulder.' I quickly glanced around for a gap in the cliff or a ledge. Luckily, for me I found a huge gap. Sadly, I wouldn't be able to actually use it to relocate my shoulder. I managed to get my foot into the gap and I practically launched myself into it. My back hit the stone inside the gap pretty hard but I could at least press my back against one side and feet against the other. This was a rather comfortable way of resting all things considered. I looked at my arm and bit my lip. This was gonna hurt like hell. I took my right hand and touched the shoulder. I felt a jolt of pain run through it. I winced inwardly.

'Why does it have to hurt? This is not gonna be okay in even a few days. First things first I need to put it back in.'

I screwed up my face and bit down on my lip. I wasn't going to scream no matter what. I then gently grabbed my shoulder and pushed it back into place. I bit down on my lip hard as I whimpered from the pain. I had managed to bite down hard enough to draw blood. I tried to ignore the pain still flowing through my nerves as I tried to calm my rapid breath.

'Okay….thats solved…Sorta. Now I need to bandage my hands. Luckily for me I had grabbed the bandages from the medicine cabinet before I left. This was the second time I had wounded my hands just like when I was running from those men. As I finished bandaging I looked up to see how far I could travel up using the crack. I didn't feel like using my still throbbing hands yet and if I just kept pushing on my back and climbing with my feet I could avoid any further damage done to them.

'It looks as though this will take me to about 30ft from the top. Why didn't I use this side to climb up, it would've been so much faster.' I began to walk my feet up one side then slide my back up the wall to catch up.

I made it to the edge of the crack and looked at my hands. The blood had soaked through the bandages and it still stung, but I needed to get to the top. I put my hand onto a small ledge and swung out a bit placing my hand and feet onto the rocks. I nearly cried because it hurt a lot more than I had expected. I fought back the tears as I climbed closer to the top.

'I wonder if he'll still be there. It's only been a good half-hour, so maybe…'

I finally reached the top and rolled onto the flat land. I was panting but over all pleased once again. I looked over to see Ibiki looking out over the roofs of Konoha. I walked quietly up behind him. He seemed lost in thought. I saw that he was a good 12ft from the edge so to get revenge…I jumped onto his back. He took a step forward before regaining his balance, his eyes widening as he thought for a second I would make him fall off the cliff.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked as he finally regained balance.

"Nothing. Now, get off." His annoyance at me was obvious in his voice.

"Not until you tell me why you deliberately threw me off the cliff." I glared.

"Training." He said calmly.

I slowly let go and slid back to the ground. "Okay, but I just need to know how to use chakra. I don't see how falling off a cliff is going to help that, plus I could have died."

"The point was to get your body to use a survival method. The chakra is supposed to slow you down and once you know the feeling of chakra you should be able to duplicate the feeling. Thus learning about chakra." He glanced at my bandaged and bloody hands. "Wait, you didn't use chakra to get back up here or slow yourself down?"

"No how was I supposed to do that when I don't know how to use it?" I shrugged with my palms up.

He watched as a single drop off blood fell from the bandages onto the ground, "Alright, well I guess I'll have to teach you more about it. What you need to learn to become a genin is the clone jutsu, transformation jutsu and body replacement jutsu. So let's get started with your real chakra training…"

7am the next morning

Ibiki's POV

'Gotta admit I didn't think the kid would be this damn determined. He managed to climb the cliff in an hour, he then climbed back up after he "fell" off, then he learned how to use chakra in under an hour, learned clone justsu in the same hour, can use the transformation jutsu and replacement techniques, he even managed to torture me at the same time as I was torturing him. He will become a genin. That's practically indefinite, that is if he wakes up long enough to get down and to the exam on time.' I looked at him. He was covered from head to toe in dust and bruises. The bandages were completely crimson, his lip was scabbing and his clothes were torn in places showing numerous cuts surrounded by bruises.

I shook my head, "Hey Kid."

Akira's POV

"..id…hey kid…KID WAKE UP!"

I bolted up into a sitting position promptly smacking my head against Ibiki's before fallingback into the dirt.

"Owww…what do you want?" I sat back up slower this time rubbing my head.

"I thought I should remind you, your exams in 2 hours." He stood and stared down at me.

"What?! I gotta go." I tried to pick myself up but I had leaned on my bad shoulder. I winced loudly causing Ibiki to look at me.

"What's wrong? I didn't think I hit you that hard during training." He watched how I got back on my feet.

"No. It's not that it's the after effects of sliding down a cliff." I rubbed my shoulder very, very gently.

"What effects?" He stepped closer.

"A dislocated shoulder." I mumbled quietly.

"A what?" he leaned in closer.

"A dislocated shoulder." I said calmly.

His eyes widened. He grabbed my arm and prodded my shoulder. I flinched and tried to get out of his grip. He soon picked me up, figuring I wouldn't just go along with him. Which was one hundred percent correct. There was no way I was wrecking my chance to get to the exam just to get my damn shoulder treated.

"I'll take you to the hospital. Your exam can wait." He said with authority.

"But, I need to take it. I fought with you all night and learned the right jutsu's. I can't just stop here because of such a little thing." I pleaded.

He looked down at me, before sighing and shaking his head. "Alright, you can go to the exams but you have to get there yourself if you collapse half way there I will take you to the hospital. Deal?"

"Deal." I said.

I jumped out of his arms before using chakra to scale down the cliff. Ibiki walking beside me the entire time. When we made it to the ground I started to run. I only had an hour and a half to get home and get food plus change the bandages on my hands. Ibiki ran beside me. I stopped and turned.

"I have to go home and get new bandages and food. So, bye." I was about to bolt off but he stopped me.

"Wait, where do you live?" he asked.

"Other side of town. Why?" I asked suspicious once again.

"That's far away from the academy and it will take you the better part of an hour to get there let alone eat and get to the academy. How about I buy you some bandages and food? Think of it as a sort of apology."

"Are you sure? Because I can run home pretty fast."

"No, it will only waste your energy. You only have an hour's rest and your chakra is having a hard enough time as it is."

"Alright fine, but one thing first."

"What's that?" He asked now suspicious of me.

"Well, more like two things now. One. I think we should get clean bandages before we eat and two. I don't think I can stand any longer." I managed to say before collapsing to my knees.

"Alright kid, get on." He had crouched down with his back to me. I smiled and got on.

"Thanks. Let's get some food." I laughed to myself at how odd we must look, head torturer and random kid. "By the way I suggest that if you ever train some poor genin ever again, don't throw them off a cliff."

"I did not throw you, I kicked you off." He smirked back at me.

"Tch. Right."

I cannot tell you how many odd looks we kept getting, but I can tell you that anyone we talked to questioned what Ibiki was doing with a child. I got many laughs at them asking "Ibiki, why do you have a kid on your back?" or "Is he yours, he's so cute." Ibiki smiled too but tried to hide it as he said that he had been training me and that I had used up to much chakra so couldn't walk. Personally I think he was proud of me, but then again that could be my arrogance talking. They then questioned why he was treating me to breakfast. I answered these ones with "Cause he owes me for nearly killing me." The person would then get a scared look before scurrying away without asking anymore questions. Ibiki smiled a bit as he bought me bandages. He then treated me to a nice ramen breakfast. I decided to try pork ramen this time and I did like it but not as much as miso. After breakfast I said goodbye to Ibiki and ran off towards the academy.

Ibiki's POV

I entered the hokage's office.

"So, Ibiki, how did Akira's training go?" He smiled.

"He's quite the handful I'll admit, but he has lots of determination. I have no doubts that he's going to become a genin." I assured the hokage.

"Really? That's a surprise seeing as you were dead set against him becoming a ninja and you trained him practically until he was depleted of chakra." The hokage raised an eyebrow while smirking.

"He'll get in. I have faith." I wasn't unaware that the hokage would be watching so it was no real surprise.

The Hokage smiled and said, "Well, looks like he got to you, what happened up there? I stopped watching after he made it up to the top. He seemed quite proud of himself too."

"Torture, Lord Hokage, pure torture. We mainly argued and beat each other up."

The Hokage managed to keep a straight face before he began chuckling, "I see, that explains the black eye you have."

I felt my eyebrows rise. "Black eye? I knew the kid hit me, but I didn't think it would bruise. Kids got more potential than I thought. Lord Hokage if you don't mind me asking, Who is Akira's guardian?"

"I can't tell you that but I can tell you that if it doesn't work out, you can become the next in line to take care of him." He smirked as I mimicked the expression with softer eyes.

"Thank you Lord Hokage, I must be tired. I seem to be getting easier to read. First Akira and now you. Soon I should retire, don't you think?"

"Not just yet Ibiki, not yet."


	8. Chapter 9

Kakashi's POV

I went through the plan in my head for the second time that morning. I just had to quietly get to his room, throw the rabbit stuffy at him and hope that wakes him up.

'How have I sunk so low? A jounin ninja scared to wake up a 12 year-old genin for fear of being attacked. He can barely hold the kunai right, let alone do any harm.'

I hung my head solemnly, before continuing on my way. I reached his door, and slowly opened it. The old door just had to let out an ear splitting creak. In my head, I continued to scream profanities at it as I opened it just a bit more. Notes to self: 1. Oil damn door. 2. Buy Akira numerous alarm clocks 3. Grow a backbone.

I looked at Akira's sleeping form. He _looks_ like an innocent child…oh how deceptive sleep can be.

'I'm so dead.' I thought as I threw the rabbit, what I expected was that Akira would wake up and be on the defensive, but the universe seems to enjoy proving me wrong. Akira moved but only slightly and I felt a cold wind on my cheek. My cheek started to sting and when I brought my hand to it I felt blood. I looked beside my head and saw the pink stuffed rabbit stuck to the wall with Akira's kunai. Apparently he goes on the offensive. I should make a mental note of that as well. I turned back to see Akira glaring at me from his bed but it quickly went to shock as he saw it was only me and not an enemy.

"Kakashi!" He glances at the cut and the murdered stuffy. "Uh..did I do that?"

"Yes, may I ask where you learned to do that?" I slowly walked into the room.

"Ibiki taught me, and Kakashi?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you have a pink rabbit in the first place?" Akira replied with a smirk.

"No reason." I looked towards the window.

"Uh huh. That worries me Kakashi. Is there something you haven't told me?"

Akira's POV

I didn't expect Kakashi to wake me up like that, let alone with a lovely pink rabbit. Haha I was going to have fun with this.

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing. But, I have to admit I always did think you were a bit feminin." I said while getting up.

"What?" he said slightly angered by my statement.

"You know. It must take forever to get the lopsided ice cream cone look. Only a girl spends that much time on their hair." I held in my laughter as I watched his face go from anger to confusion.

"Who says my hair looks like an ice cream cone?" he questioned.

"Uhh..not me." I said looking away.

"Oh _really_? Then who?" He took a step closer.

"Okay I do, but do I still get ramen? I did pass the exam." I pleaded.

"No." he starts to leave.

"Wait, that's no fair. You should reward me." I follow him out of the room.

"Nope."

'Fine then, I'll just have to get it myself.' I thought smirking

"That's mean Kakashi. So I'll see ya later."

As I ran past him I pinched his wallet. I had made it down the stairs before he realized what had happened. I shoved on my shoes and ran out the door slightly laughing. That was until I ran straight into Kakashi and fell on my butt.

"Ow,ow,ow" I said under my breath. 'I think my bruises now have bruises along with my cut hands. I forgot he could practically teleport.'

"Nice try but I'm faster." He slung me over his shoulder, careful to mind the bruises. He grabbed his wallet and walked back into the house. He promptly pushed me into the washroom closed the door and said, "You'd better take a shower, you look terrible. As for your clothes put them in the chute and I'll give you some of my old stuff until yours are cleaned."

"Oh, thanks." I was mildly surprised that I wasn't being punished first but I'm not complaining.

I peeled off my dirt encrusted clothes and slide them into the laundry chute. I unwrapped the bandages around my hands, which proved difficult as the bandages seemed to like sticking to the dried blood. I had a hard time not reopening the scabs. Once I got them off I threw them out.

I started the shower and got off all the dirt thanks to the wonderful invention of soap and shampoo. Sure it was guy shampoo but it didn't smell bad and it got rid of all the dirt. The warm water felt soothing on my bruised body and it loosened up the tension in my shoulder. I stepped out and wrapped the towel around myself. My shower lasted only 10 minutes as I don't like to take incredibly long showers. I opened the bathroom door a crack and picked up the clothes and bandages that were sitting there. I shoved them on and wrapped my hands up as best as I could. I looked down at myself. Kakashi's old clothes were entirely black and they were a bit big on me, but they would do for the time being. I walked out and went downstairs to the kitchen following my nose. I made my way to the table where 2 cups of ready-made instant ramen sat. One for me and one for Kakashi. Kakashi came into the room and sat down across from me. I dug into mine right away and smiled as I ate. I looked towards Kakashi's cup to see it completely empty. I looked up at him he was back to reading his stupid book. I slurped up the last of the noodles and broth.

"Hey, when will my clothes be dry? I need to be in class in 40 minutes."

He didn't even glance up from his book. "They'll be dry in another 10 minutes."

"Good. That means I'll be early enough to avoid the girls and be able to tell Naruto what he wants to know."

"'Avoid the girls'? What do you mean?"

"Oh. The girls in my class seem to have an obsession with annoying me and ignoring Naruto. That's all." I got up from the table.

"Oh alright then. Akira before you go, do you want me to bandage your hands for you?" He glanced at the very loose bandages.

I nodded slowly before holding my hands out. He quietly took them and unwrapped the bandages. I watched his eyes scan them over, if I didn't know better I'd say he looked concerned. He then quickly rewrapped them before letting them go. I said my thanks and dashed from the room.

I ran up to my room and took down the pink rabbit stuffy from the wall. I put the murdered stuffy in my chair and took my kunai. I then ran down the two sets of stairs to the basement and grabbed my now clean and pleasantly warm clothes out of the dryer. I ran to my room and changed, then I headed out the door saying good bye to Kakashi.

'I have a good 25 minutes before class starts to explain everything to Naruto.'

I ran taking every shortcut that I found. I made it to school in 3 minutes when the normal way took at least 10. I walked through the gates and made it to class without running into any weird fangirls. I walked in to see Cockatoo staring out the window. I walked over to my seat beside him and laid my head on the desk. I heard a crash in the hall along with shouts of 'NARUTO!' I laughed a bit. Naruto ran in and shut the door, pressing his ear to the door.

"Hey Naruto, What'd you do?"

"Hehe It wasn't that bad. All I did was knock over a teacher and his cup fell that's all."

"_Bravo_." I said sarcastically.

"So, you gonna tell me why you were so dead yesterday?" He walked over and sat in his own seat.

"Well, I first climbed a cliff, fought a guy, and then fell. Luckily, I was able to stop myself from falling to far and climbed back up to continue my training." I tried to sum it up.

Naruto blinked a few times."You're lying."

"Am not. Look." I tore of the bandage of one of my hands and showed him the ripped skin and dried scab.

His eyes widened as he took in the flaking, ripped skin and the dark colored scabs that covered most of my palm and fingers. I fumbled a bit as I tried to re-bandage them.

I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye and glanced towards Cockatoo. He was staring intently at my hand and held his own hand out to mine. I slowly moved my hand near his and he grabbed it. He then took off the very messy bandage and re-tied it neatly.

"Oh thanks."

He nodded before staring out the window again.

I shrugged it off and said to Naruto, "Luckily, we both passed. Right?"

"Yeah, it was pretty close too. If Iruka-sensei wasn't there I might not even be here."

"Wait, what happened?"

"Well, in short Mizuki-sensei told me to steal the forbidden scroll, I learned a jutsu from it thinking it'd help me pass, Iruka-sensei saved me then I saved him. That's why I was able to become a genin."

"I knew Mizuki was up to no good."

"Really?" Naruto asked amazed.

"Yeah I-"

"Actually, Akira told Mizuki off after he passed. He glared at Mizuki and told him not to try anything. And here I was about to scold him when he was right all along."

We had all turned to see the Iruka standing by his desk with a clipboard.

"Morning." I said.

"Good Morning. The class will be starting in about 5 minutes and I'll be back soon after." He walked out the door again leaving us alone.

I laid my head back on my arms and Naruto did the same until a pink-haired girl and blonde haired girl walked, well more like ran in arguing. I saw Naruto stare at the pink haired one. I rolled my eyes. Might as well find out more about the people around me.

"Hey, Naruto, who are the two girls that just came in?"

"Oh the pink-haired one is Sakura," He practically melted just from saying her name, "and the blonde is Ino."

'I see. So, he likes this Sakura person and yet Hinata likes him. Great it's a love triangle.' I watched as both Sakura and Ino ran towards us. 'Maybe Naruto has a chance.'

"Hi Sakura. What's up?" Naruto stands and waves to her.

"Move it" I watch as she pushes Naruto out of the way. Naruto ends up sprawled completely on the ground.

"G-Good morning Sasuke and to you too Akira. Mind if I sit between you two." Ino ran over quickly and while this happened I slid out of my seat and held out my hand to Naruto. Who gladly took it.

"Back off forehead. I'm sitting with them." Ino yells at Sakura.

"I was here first." Sakura says.

"I walked into the classroom before you did." Ino tells her.

"Dream on" Sakura says back.

I look over at the newly dubbed 'Sasuke' and catch his eye. I roll mine and he just shrugs and looks away. Oh he's used to this, I wonder he manages to ignore it?

Soon more girls joined in the debate yelling at each other over who got here first and gets the _privilege_ to sit next to him and for some reason me.

"Actually," I say over the fray. "This row is already filled. You're all going to have to sit elsewhere."

They looked over at me with murder in their eyes before realizing it was me who said it. They all got shy and kind after that. That's not a sign that the entire human race is doomed at all. I thought sarcastically. They asked me why I couldn't just kick Naruto out of his seat.

"Because he's my friend and I'm not going to let a girl ruin that." I said firmly. 'That felt so weird to say…'

"Awww. He's so loyal."

'Damnit. That wasn't supposed to have that effect. '

I looked to my left to get support from Naruto only to find out that he's not there.

"Naruto, hey stop glaring at Sasuke." Sakura yells.

I sat back down in my seat as I waited for the class to start when I noticed some guy move and bump into Naruto sending him right into Sasuke's face. I turned and saw that they were kissing. My smile got really big and I couldn't contain my laughter, it was too funny the fangirls were practically in tears and Naruto and Sasuke looked like they were dying. I laughed so hard that a fell off the bench with a "whoa" and when I landed I continued to laugh clutching my stomach. The girls stared at me then back at Naruto and Sasuke who were now coughing and spluttering.

"Akira, how can you laugh? This this is…" Sakura died off so I felt the need to finish her sentence.

"The funniest thing in the world. The most ridiculous way to start a morning. The best beginning to my day ever." I said as I continued to laugh.

I slowly made my way back to a sitting position, brushed myself off with as much dignity as I could and returned to my emotionless state like nothing happened. This earned me weird looks from everyone. It was then the fangirls took action against Naruto I watched them surround him but before they could seriously harm him I stepped through the mob and stood beside him.

"Ladies, I realize that you're mad, but could you please not take it out on my friend. It technically wasn't his fault. If the guy in front of him hadn't pushed him-"

"He's right! We should get the guy who did that! Charge fellow girls!*insert war cry*"

My eyes widened and so did Naruto's as we witnessed the brutal beating of our classmate. I turned to Naruto, "That was my fault wasn't it."

"Yeah, but at least it's not me." We nodded in agreement as Iruka-sensei walked in.

We walked to our seats to see Sakura beside Sasuke. I shrugged and looked at Naruto, who was sending me a pleading look. I pointed beside her to tell him to go sit there. He grinned and happily sat next to her. I sat at the end. Luckily it was a bench desk and all of us could easily sit here.

"As of today you are all ninjas. To get here you've faced difficult trials and hardships. But, that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin, first level ninja. All the genin will be grouped into 3 man squads each squad will be led by a jounin, an elite ninja." Iruka said.

I picked up on Sakura and Ino's conversation. It was something along the lines of 'someone has to end up on Sasuke's team'. I wouldn't care who's team I was on as long as they weren't ignorant brats.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strength and abilities so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads."

'Finally, that speech seemed to take forever. He should work on shortening it.'

"Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno,"

Naruto jumped up and cheered happily, while Sakura went into a state of depression while muttering something that sounded a lot like, "I'm doomed".

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

Now it was Sakura's turn to cheer and Naruto's turn to mumble "I'm doomed."

"And, because we have an odd number of students Akira will be added onto the team."

Naruto and me high-fived. I listened to hear which team Hinata would be on, turns out she'll be on team 8 with a Kiba Inuzuka and a Shino Aburame. Hmm…I hope she'll be okay. I heard yelling from my left and looked at Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be on a team with a slug like Sasuke." I could see Sakura getting mad at Naruto with every word he said.

"Hmm..Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students. Naruto, you had the worst scores. To create a balanced group we paired the best student with the worst student." Everyone laughed at this fact.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Even some of the greatest people had trouble in school."

He seemed to be comforted by this slightly. Until Sasuke opened his big mouth.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way. Loser." I stood up after he say that, what right does he have.

"What'd you say?" Me and Naruto practically screamed at him.

"Hard of hearing?" He asked and everyone laughed.

"Knock it off Naruto, Sit down! Akira can you please sit down?" Sakura's voice softened as it was directed at me.

Iruka cleared his throat. I held up my hand and said, "One second. What right do you have to put other people down? Naruto's been working hard so you should shut up, keep quiet and use that dusty brain of yours to think before you say something you'll regret."

"Do you want a fight?" he asked menacingly.

"Not particularly, but if you really want to get beaten to a bloody pulp I'll happily oblige." I threatened.

"Alright that's enough you two. Sit down now!"

Sasuke looked down and saw that he had in fact risen to his feet in the argument. I sat down first as everyone stared at me. I never did like being the center of attention. The entire class just blinked at me before glancing at Iruka.

He continued, "After lunch you will meet your new jounin teachers. Until then, class dismissed."


	9. Chapter 8

Akira's POV

'Ahh. I hope I make it in time. Shoot, my name will be called first. Damn my name for having an A as its first letter. Why couldn't I be Zena or Zhi. But, _oh no_ my parents had to name me Akira.' I shook my head and urged my legs to run faster. 'Oh man, I hope Gramps remembered to write and hand in that note. If he didn't I'm screwed.' I sped to the class door almost losing my balance before I quickly calmed my breathing before sliding the door open. I heard a collective gasp and saw everyone's eyes widen. I kept my face emotionless and uncaring but really on the inside, I was so confused. I soon realized that I probably looked like the walking dead, which explained the weird looks very well. I glanced at myself just to get the rough idea on what they saw.

My clothes were completely coated in dirt and the bottoms of my sleeves were hard with dried blood. I used one hand and scratched at it furtively. Then there was the whole bloody handprint on my shoulder, from when I relocated it. My new bandages were the only clean thing about me, which also made very noticeable. I mentally sighed and thought, 'I should have at least tried to wash myself even if that means running through a sprinkler and drying on the way, at least it wouldn't be this bad.' I brushed my hand through my hair which gave off a cloud of dirt and my fresh bandages changed color on me to a nice dingy brown. I could only imagine what my face must have looked like and even in my head it was not a pretty sight.

Iruka blinked a few times as he took in my terrible appearance before stuttering "Ar- are you okay? Are you should you should be here and not at the hospital?"

"Depends," I shrugged. "Did you get Gramps' note?"

"Who's note? Wait! Do you mean Lord Hokage?"

I nodded. He seemed dumbstruck, along with everyone in class. They whispered quietly to each other and I saw Naruto with his mouth wide open. I smiled at him a little before turning to Iruka. I took a breath preparing for the worst. His expression was a look of shock and his mouth kept opening and closing quite like my fish back home. I smirked at the thought. I heard girls sigh in the background. 'How come they think I'm a guy? Oh well, it kinda helps me. So, who am I to complain.'

"Are you going to answer my question?" I asked.

"Are you going to answer _mine_?" He yelled back.

"After mine is answered I will answer all 4 of yours." I answered calm as ever.

"Then yes, I got the note. I was surprised that you got the Hokage to sign it and not your guardian." His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Still, it does allow you to take the exam. But, you have blood on you and look like the living dead. Are you sure you can handle taking the exam? It might take a lot of chakra."

"Good so he didn't forget, and yes to all of _five _of your questions. I'll deal with my chakra later." I said before walking confidently to my seat beside a shocked Naruto. His mouth was wide open and even Cockatoo's eyes looked larger than average. After that everyone started to whisper at once, mainly about my 'relation' to Gramps. 'Wow, they actually think I'm related to him. Dumb move on my part oh well. Hopefully Iruka's not dumb…' I took one look at his face before that hope hit the dirt. 'Nevermind.'

Naruto leans over and whispered to me, "Hey, what happened to you and why'd you call the old man Gramps?"

Cockatoo leaned over a bit nonchalantly trying to go unnoticed, but I noticed. 'So, he wants to find out too huh? Guess mister I-don't-give-a-damn actually does.'

"Why do you call him 'Old man'?" I asked Naruto.

"I call him Old man because…well, I don't know. And what about my other question?" Sadly, at this point Iruka got control of himself again and told us to be quiet as he announced the rules.

I barely listened as my head slowly sank into my arms. I tried to listen to the names being called but having only an hour of sleep wasn't helping. I suddenly felt a nudge on either side of me. I sat up confused and still half asleep. 'That was a good…10 second sleep.' I thought grouchily to myself.

"It's your turn" Naruto said, "Are you sure you'll be okay? You seem out of it."

I shook my head rapidly to get rid of my drowsiness. "Yeah, I'll be fine. But, after this I'm gonna go straight home and sleep, so I better see you tomorrow on the same team as me. Got it?"

He smiled, "Got it. And you have to tell me what happened to you." He yelled after me as I walked out the door to the exam room.

I smiled and waved without turning back. Apparently this is a cue for all girls to scream, thinking I was waving at them. Of course this was not the case, why would I try to flirt with my own gender?

Sasuke's POV

I watched Akira walk out the door while ignoring his fangirls. Maybe this'll take their attention away from me so I can train. I took one last glance at Akira as he disappeared. 'He won't make it. He's way too tired. I also can't believe that he, of all people, would somehow be related to the Third. He didn't even answer Naruto's question. I will find out more on him and I will beat him. I'll prove I'm stronger, then I'll hunt _**him**_ down and avenge my family.' I gripped my hands in front of me tighter and glared at his receding figure as it went to the exam. 'He had better pass, I don't care what odds are against him. I want to fight him.'

Akira's POV

'I'm covered in dirt and they still do that. Why are girls weird? Wait I tak- no actually I can't take that back considering my situation.' I felt a sweat drop form itself on my head as I realized the utterly idiotic situation I was in.

'These girls need serious lives.' I thought as an incredibly high-pitched squeal came from the class. 'And fast.'

I entered the exam room and was asked to create at least 3 clones. I made the hand signs: Tiger, Boar, Ox and Dog. Just as Ibiki had taught me. I looked around me and saw exactly 3 clones.

'Perfect, I'll have to tell Ibiki about this. He won't believe I did this with _the_ perfect amount of chakra, and without fainting. So, ha Ibiki. I told you I could do it.'

I walked up to an astonished Iruka and some weird guy who gave me a bad feeling. I took my head band from Iruka and turned to the other guy.

"Hello." He said in a friendly way. I glared at him.

"Hello and who might you be?" I asked as politely as I could while obliterating the glare off my face like it was never there. This, of course, lead to Iruka sending me a suspicious glance as though saying 'What are you planning?' I brushed off his look and focused on this weird guy in front of me.

"I'm Mizuki Touji and you're Akira, right?" Again with that _friendly _smile.

"Yeah." I leaned slightly towards him and whispered, "Drop the act, even kids can see through it. If I were you I would leave and not do whatever plan you are thinking of doing." Mizuki's eyes widened slightly before he went back to his friendly smile.

"Ahahaha, you're a good kid, better go tell your parents you passed."

"Don't really have any but yeah I should go. Bye Mizuki. Iruka-sensei please keep an eye on Naruto, and Mizuki don't try anything." I ended with a glare that caused both of them to flinch and look away.

"Akira wait just a-" Iruka yelled after me before I shut the door and walked down the hall. I put my headband in my pocket and hoped that the girls would think I'm a failure and leave me alone.

No such luck. As soon as I walked outside I was quickly surrounded. Fangirls. There is no real need for them so why did the world have them?

'Oh yeah, to annoy the living hell out of people, that's a productive and entertaining way to pass the time.'

They kept jumping around me and holding my arms asking me out, if I had passed, could I walk them home and so on. I tried to get out without talking to them, seeing as I wasn't exactly myself today. Since I recently found out that only an hour and 10 seconds of sleep can really affect a person's level of tolerance.

I told them as politely as I could manage, "I'm sorry Ladies, but as you can see I'm not in a state to meet people and I am tired from my training. Maybe on another day I could." I disentangled myself from the now extremely happy girls, no idea why they're happy but it worked. I walked out of the gate without a single glance back. It was then I noticed in front of me was that shy girl that has a crush on Naruto.

'She walks the same way home as me? Well, I might as well make a friend.' I thought as I walked a little quicker to catch up to her.

Once I caught up to her, she glanced at me quickly before she quickly turned her head, it was as though she was waiting for me to push by her or something.

"Hey." I said nicely.

She looked at me in mild surprise, "H-h-hi. Ummm…wh-why are you walking this way? N-n-not th-that I don't mind umm"

'She stutters a lot I wonder why?' I matched my pace to hers, "I live down this way too. My name's Akira. So, what's yours?"

"H-Hinata Hyu-Hyuuga."

"That's a nice name. Means 'Sunflower' right? And your last name means "Towards the Sun". The sunflower that faces towards the sun. Good name."

"Th-Thank you." She said while blushing slightly.

I smiled at her. Then I asked, "Well, seeing as we live the same way, and I'm not annoyed by you in anyway, I'll walk you home each day if that's alright with you?"

"S-sure. Mhmm s-sounds good. Thank you Akira-kun."

"Alright then. One more thing before I let you go," She looked around only just realizing we were in front of her insanely large house with the front gate.

The only reason I knew it was her place was the name plate on the wall. I'm good at noticing things, but not that good.

"You don't have to be shy around me. We're both people so you can speak your mind. I think you have a lot to say, so try telling me sometime, I won't scold you for your ideas. See ya, Hinata. Also if I'm not at the gate tomorrow around the same time as you, you should go ahead without me." I said while walking in the direction of home.

I walked the next 3 long miles alone just looking around. Taking in every detail I could. I noticed 3 food shops, a book store, and lots of houses. After a while though the houses spread out more and I finally got to Kakashi's, no, _my_ new home. I opened the small iron gate and walked to the door.

'I haven't been here for very long and yet I feel more welcome here than ever back home. I wonder if anyone misses me back home? Oh, who am I kidding, no one cared about me, except my brother. Did Kakashi even care that I was out all night and all day today?'

I opened the door quietly and took off my shoes. I was kind of hoping to get changed and washed up so Kakashi wouldn't think I was pathetic for getting into this state. I silently walked into the living room and then into the kitchen. He wasn't in either of the rooms. I looked all over the house carefully. I was suspicious of why he would leave his door unlocked when he was out. I walked back down to the main floor after checking the upstairs and still nothing. Then I noticed that a window that had been firmly shut before was open and letting in the cool summertime breeze. I carefully walked over to it and peered out before shutting the window quietly. Someone was in the house and was doing a terrible job of sneaking in. Of course it could be Kakashi testing me but, I'm not taking that chance.

I centered my chakra to my feet like Ibiki had taught me and climbed onto the ceiling. I then walked around the house trying to sense another person's chakra. When I finally did find someone's chakra I walked toward it slowly this person whoever it was, was not Kakashi. When I was close enough I jumped lightly to the floor and was about to open the door to my bedroom when it vanished. I slowly opened the door to see my window open and no sign of a person ever being there. I heard the front door open and close.

I tensed and grabbed the kunai I had stolen while running away. I slowly crept to the stairs before hearing, "Akira? Are you home?"

After I heard that I almost dropped my guard and I stepped out from my hiding place. The stairs led right to the door and I could see Kakashi clearly. His chakra felt like Kakashi's, he looked like Kakashi and sounded like Kakashi. I put the kunai away and walked down the stairs to a staring Kakashi.

"What's up?" I asked suspiciously still wary of him.

"What happened to you? Also, why did you have your kunai out just now?" He peered down at me with his one visible eye.

"Training. Also," I looked down wondering if I should tell him. He gave me a look that said 'Also?'

"Also, someone was here. I don't know who but someone came in through the living room window and left through my bedroom one."

Kakashi's visible eye widened slightly before he moved toward the living room. I showed him the window and showed him where the person left as well.

He looked at me seriously before asking, "Alright, so you're not injured?"

I shook my head while moving my hands to my back, while trying not to move too much. I had a million bruises, a cut hand and a very sore shoulder. He looked disbelieving and before I knew what had happened he had grabbed my hand and ripped off the slightly red bandages. He gave me a look that said Oh, yeah then what do you call this.

"That's not that bad it was worse to climb on."

"Akira," He said his eye widening, "tell me, what training did you do? And where exactly?"

"Like I said before, we trained at Training ground 66. And I climbed the cliff, fought Ibiki, 'fell' off the cliff, caught myself and climbed back up. Then fought again."

"Are these _all_ your injuries?" He said as he put his hands on my shoulders causing me to visibly wince. This didn't unnoticed. "What happened to your shoulder?"

"Nothing. I dislocated it and it's still a bit sore. That's all. Well, I'm dead tired so night." I said shrugging off his hand which made the stinging pain worse. I walked past him towards the stairs when he stood up.

"How much chakra did you use?" He said in a slightly angry tone that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"I don't know the exact amount."

"Tell me roughly how much then." He stood there with his arms crossed across his chest.

I took in a deep breath before telling him what Ibiki had told me. "Ibiki said that if I used even a little too much on the exam I could faint or in the worst case die. But, don't you dare worry because all I need is a little rest then I'll be fine for tomorrow besides I promised Naruto that I'd be there tomorrow and I promised Hinata a walk home. So, night Kakashi."

He didn't say anything for a few seconds and I had nearly made it to the top of the stairs when I heard him say, "Good night, Akira."

I walked to my room and closed my door. I promptly flopped down on the bed and fell straight to sleep.

Kakashi's POV

As I was lying in bed I thought about what Akira had said today, 'Akira's training was harsher then I thought it would be. I never expected Ibiki to really train him at 66 and if he actually trained on 66 then Ibiki must have been extremely harsh despite the location. It's a chuunin level training ground, what was he thinking? Akira must have been dead by the time he got up there, the climb alone could have killed him and then making him fight. How could he do it? I'll talk to Ibiki in the morning and find out. He was also covered head to toe in dirt, sweat and blood. It's a good thing Iruka doesn't know I'm Akira's guardian, otherwise I would still be getting lectured for it. At least he's made friends now. A little odd how its Naruto and Hinata. Two polar opposites and yet he made friends with both. Tomorrow I think will also speak to the Hokage about who or what broke in today. Akira seemed ready to handle it but could he have. He's a kid and yet he didn't look scared at all. I have to deal with all this _and_ I have to wake up Akira again tomorrow. I'm not sure which is worse. Maybe I'll let him sleep in, he deserves it after all.'

I turned over and switched off my light. 'Tomorrow my new genins will just have to wait patiently.' I thought with a chuckle.


	10. Chapter 10

Akira's POV

I winced inwardly the moment class was dismissed I figured I would get the same treatment as yesterday. Low and behold the girls once again swarmed me and asked me to eat lunch with them. I looked to my left to get some help but my entire team was gone.

'Great so now I'm stuck here, alone, and I don't know where my team went.' I sighed, got up and smiled sadly at the girls.

"I'm sorry ladies but, as you can see my team seems to be missing and I think it would be best if I were to go find them. I really am terribly sorry and I hope we can have lunch some other time." I walked through the crowd of girls as they sighed.

I'm not sure if it was out of disappointment or something else but I wasn't going to stick around to find out. Once I was outside I realized that my team would probably be long gone by now. I rubbed the back of my head before, deciding that I might as well go get lunch.

I walked through the streets, stopping at a fruit vendor to buy an apple. I continued to walk and eat until I reached the training grounds. I looked down and saw Hinata eating with her team. I walked down the hill towards them. They looked up at me as I walked closer, I waved. The guys looked at me with an intense curiosity and suspicion. 'No doubt their wondering why I'm even here, or why I'm coming over to say 'hi'.'

"Can I sit with you guys?" I asked.

Hinata looked at me with big fearful eyes. I smiled nicely at her. She nodded, then remembered her group and looked to them for permission. The guy with the dog, who I'm guessing is Kiba, nodded a few times slowly. The guy who by default must be Shino didn't seem to care. So, I sat down beside Hinata and Kiba.

Kiba turned to me and in a sneering tone, "So, what does the_ great_ Akira want with us?"

I couldn't help but smirk at his pathetic attempt to anger me. "Actually, I came to say hi to Hinata and see how her team is, possibly introduce myself. But, I guess you already know my name. You're Kiba Inuzuka and you," I nod my head to Shino. "Are Shino Aburame. So, Hinata how was today and am I still walking you home tonight?"

The guys glanced at each other, then at Hinata. They looked confused by and wary of me. I laughed to myself as I turned to look at Hinata. She fidgeted under all our stares, so I leaned back and looked at the sky instead. She tilted her head a bit to look at me; I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and softly smiled before looking back at the sky.

She took a breath before answering me, " M-my days b-been good," I raised my eyebrow at her stuttering. 'I thought she was going to not be shy around me. Wonder why- oh it's the other guys. She really shouldn't care what they think, but oh well.'

She must have seen my eyebrow raise cause she took another deep breath and said, " I don't think you'll be able to walk me home. We don't know where our sensei's will take us and I don't know when we'll be back, so maybe another day..." She got a little shy at the end but it's progress.

"Sure, maybe I'll walk you in the mornings instead. What time do you normally leave at in the morning?"

"Around 8 o'clock."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow at 8 o'clock. If I'm not at your gate by then, leave without me, I tend to be a terrible morning person."

She giggled trying to conceal it. I smiled, glad that she was opening up a bit.

"Later Hinata. See you guys." I got up and waved as I walked away.

But, not before noticing Kiba with his mouth wide open and staring from Hinata to myself and back again. Shino pushed up his glasses and continued to, what feels like, analyze me. I made my way back to the Academy and saw a whole bunch of Naruto's about to fight Sasuke. This fight was short lived as all the Naruto's grabbed their stomachs and made a dash for the bathroom. I walked up to Sasuke.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Hn.. What a loser. Come on let's get to class."

"Don't call him a loser and that doesn't answer my question."

He ignored me all the way to the classroom and when we sat down he just stared out the window. Sakura came in a few minutes later along with Naruto and the rest of the class. We all sat back down to wait for our teachers.

Everyone else had met and left with their teachers a while ago. All that was left was us and Iruka was even packing up to leave. He waved and said how he couldn't stay any longer because he had to get ready for the new students. We said we'd see him around and waved him off. We sat there for a good couple of hours before Naruto got this idea of pranking our new and late Sensei.

"Hey, What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"What's it look like he's doing. He's playing a prank." I said.

I wasn't in the mood for this. I was so bored and angry at our sensei for being late.

"Oh uh right? Sorry Akira, I didn't mean to bother you." She said with a slight blush as she looked to the side.

'Great make me feel guilty.'

I sighed before looking back at her, "Hey, it's okay. You didn't bother me, I'm just not exactly in the greatest mood today. Don't take it personally."

She smiled and nodded looking like Sasuke just proposed to her. I smiled at the thought but quickly hid it. 'Never going to happen.'

Naruto decides to but in and describe his completely 'foolproof' plan. "That's what he gets for coming late. Surprise!"

"You're asking for trouble, you know you shouldn't do that." I rolled my eyes at Sakura.

I could practically hear her cheering on the inside.

"Hn. Our teacher's a jounin, an elite ninja, you think he'd fall for that." Way to be a realist Sasuke, we could at least hope that it'd work.

You just have to bring everything down, it's a wonder why girls fawn after you. At least I try to be nice.

"Sasuke's right. You're so clueless Naruto." Sakura added.

We all noticed a hand on the door and we watched as our new Sensei got hit in the head with an eraser. I started laughing, trying to hide it, as I knew exactly who our teacher was, Sasuke looked like he was going to ditch the teacher and train alone, he probably figured it'd be better then training with him.

Naruto was laughing while saying, "I got him he totally fell for it."

Sakura was making excuses for herself, "I'm sorry sensei, I told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen. I'd never do anything like that."

I could just imagine what's really going through her head. I laughed even harder from the thought.

"Akira how can you be laughing? It's rude." Sakura scolded me.

"S-so-sorry Sakura, but really, d-d-don't you find it-" I couldn't even finish my sentence I was completely out of air and promptly fell off the desk I was lying on. I continued to laugh on the floor as Naruto laughed at me and Sakura began to giggle. I saw Sasuke give me a look like that said and-I'm-on-your-team? And Kakashi I could see smiling through his mask. We finally calmed down and stood in front of him.

He picked up the eraser and the first words he said to us were, "Hmm. How can I put this? My first impression of this group; you're a bunch of idiots."

To the others it seemed like the most tragic thing. To me though I had to smile, I knew he'd warm up to us eventually plus it is a fairly accurate statement.

He took us all outside to the roof. The team sat on some steps while he sat on the railing in front of us.

"Alright, Why don't you introduce yourselves? One at a time." Kakashi seemed to be even more lazy than any other day.

"Introduce ourselves? Well what are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that." Kakashi replied slowly.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first I mean. Before we talk tell us about you so we can see how it's done." Naruto piped up.

'Good thinking Naruto, now I can find out more about him.'

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate. I don't feel like telling you that."

I closed my eyes, realizing where this is going to go. The others seemed a little shocked by this lack of information.

"My dreams for the future. Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

I couldn't help but snicker at the last part thinking about his_ lovely_ book collection.

Sakura leans over to us, "Well, that was completely useless all he really told us was his name."

Naruto and I nodded in agreement.

When I said, "He is definitely more confusing than most. But, I don't really mind. He seems cool, ish."

"Okay, your turn, you on the right. You first." We all turn towards Naruto. I was sitting between him and Sasuke.

"Believe it. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop. I also like my new friend Akira. He was the first person to really stick up for me. I hate the minutes you have to wait after you pour the water into the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different types of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is…to be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important." Naruto beamed.

"Alright,next." Sakura took this cue as her own seeing as Kakashi moved his eyes towards her as he said this.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like uh… I mean the person I like is…." She glanced at Sasuke who was doing a very good job at ignoring her. She continued anyway, "Uhh…my hobby is uhh…my dream for the future is*insert slightly muffled fangirl squeal*…"

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi just had to ask.

"Naruto!" She continued to fantasize over Sasuke as I tried to comfort the devastated Naruto.

'Does she not realize that she just broke Naruto's heart? Not for the first time mind you, but still. God, if she wanted to be a ninja she shouldn't be crawling after guys like this.' I thought.

"Alright, you in the middle with the blue shirt." I glanced over at Sasuke who hadn't moved since the introductions started.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

Well, I knew I was shocked. Sakura seemed a little scared and put out by his I-don't-like anything attitude but at the same time attracted to him. Weird. And Naruto, well…I think he's suspicious that Sasuke meant him. Kakashi didn't seem to care at all.

"Last one."

"I'm Akira. No last name. I like…"

'Oh wow what do I like. Everything I used to like turned out to be something else.'

"Uhh…I guess I like my friends Naruto and Hinata. I also liked training on that cliff." Kakashi showed the first sign of curiosity for the day. "Sure, it was hard but I had fun in the end. I recently found out that I like Miso ramen and I'm still unsure about my guardian." I smirked and looked away but he caught on. "Things I hate…I don't really hate anything, I might not particularly like something or a situation but no matter how bad, I don't think I could bring myself to hate."

'Even after what they did I still can't seem to hate them for it. They're still my family and they thought it was for the best.'

"What about your hobbies and dreams?" Kakashi prompted.

"My hobbies would be hanging out with friends, training or, actually sleeping doesn't sound too bad either. As for my dream I don't have one yet. I'll figure that out as I live my life."

They all stared at me for a few seconds before Kakashi broke the silence, "Good your each unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked.

I was curious too so I turned my head to Kakashi as he spoke, "It's a task that the five of us will do together."

"What, What, What, What, What?" Naruto demanded.

"A survival exercise." I knew from the way he said it that it was not going to be pleasant.

"Huh? Survival exercise?" Naruto asked.

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission. Not more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy. That's how we got here." Sakura said in her Know-it-all-voice.

"Sakura, not all of us were in the academy as long as others and practice will make us better. The jump from student to genin might be hard so it'd be best if we learned another basic lesson from a higher level perspective." I said.

I had no idea what a survival exercise entailed, so I was basically lost on the whole thing. I needed this to learn more and fast. I was so behind.

"This is not like your previous training." Kakashi said seriously.

"So, uh, what kinda training is it?" Naruto asked the question once again.

Kakashi began to laugh. Hearing him laugh like that really messed with our heads. I know it was enough to scare me and make me wonder what sort of insane mental person took me in. I was debating staying at Ibiki's at this point.

"Hey, hold on, that's a normal question. What's so funny?" Sakura piped up from the otherside of Sasuke. Kakashi laughed again.

"Well if I tell you the answer you're not going to like it." He was treating us like we were little kids now.

He used a little bit of a you-won't-understand-til-your-older voice. Which is never a good sign.

Naruto just sat there confused, "Huh?"

Quickly Kakashi rallied off the numbers that would scare us for the next day. "Of the 28 graduates who just came here only 10 will actually be accepted as genin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it; pass:fail test. And the chance that you'll fail is at least 65%.

We all deadpanned as the numbers sunk in. 'That is bad, really, really bad.'


	11. Chapter 11

Akira's POV

'Did he just say that we have a 65% chance of failing! You have got to be kidding me. I kinda wished we hadn't asked in the first place.' I glanced over towards Naruto and the others, each one had a unique expression of despair.

Naruto looked like he was going crazy, Sakura looked plain depressed and Sasuke…well…I think he's glaring more than before. Of course I'm not sure about that. Stupid emotionless idiot.

"See, Didn't I tell you, you wouldn't like it." Kakashi said in that weird ominous voice that is really beginning to creep me out.

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here. Believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway." Naruto started to argue.

"I have to agree with Naruto. It does seem kinda pointless." I said.

"Well it wasn't pointless. It was just to select the candidates who might become genin. Or not."

'Thanks just add that line onto the end. No need to freak us out more.'

"Are you trying to scare us?" I asked.

"No I'm just saying the truth of what might be."

"So…trying to scare us." I stated.

"No. Now can I explain the rest or do I have to fail you before you get the chance to try? Not that it'll make much difference."

"No, No. I'm good. Carry on oh _wise and fearless leader_." Naruto tried to cover up his laugh beside me.

Kakashi glared at me."Alright, moving on. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5am and bring your ninja gear."

'I can do this; all I need is some ninja gear. I will make sure to pass.' I look at Naruto who seems to be really tense.

He's shaking; I reach out and grab his shoulder. He looks towards me before nodding his head and turning back to glare at Kakashi. I look around me, everyone seems to be determined in one way or another. I'm not sure how far Sakura's determination will go considering she's probably thinking about Sasuke, but I guess we'll see. Sasuke just looks like he always does. Mad, angry, spiteful, arrogant, vain, egotistical and…did I mention mad? I shook my head, he needs to get over whatever it is and live for once.

"That's it. Dismissed. Oh tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else you'll puke." Kakashi pretty much threatened.

All our eyes went wide, well Sasuke being Sasuke his didn't. It was then that Kakashi took his leave. I stood up and turned to the group.

"Well that was dramatic don't you think?" I turned to them.

"Yeah, what was with him and his stupid _'better skip breakfast or else you'll puke'_ thing. I'm not a little kid I can handle it." Naruto mocked.

"You're skipping breakfast tomorrow aren't you?" I said with a you're-so-obvious-look.

"How'd you guess?" He laughed while scratching the back of his head.

I just shook my head and smiled. That is until Sasuke started to leave which broke Sakura's quiet thinking time as she ran after him asking for a date. I raised one eye brow.

'How I wish she would just stay in her quiet thinking time. Well, I have more than enough hours to kill before I go home. Maybe me and Naruto can grab some ramen.'

I looked over to notice that Naruto too had left me. I watched as he tried to get the rejected Sakura to go on a date with him. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

'That's just perfect now because of this love triangle there is going to be non-stop fighting. Why did Sakura just have to like Sasuke and why did Naruto just have to like Sakura, it just causes problems.'

I looked at the sky, and judging from where the sun is I have enough time to visit Gramps and maybe Izumo and Kotetsu. I started to walk down the path to lead downstairs to the streets but decided it would be easier to just jump down from the railing. I turned back, ran at the rail and jumped over it to the street below. I landed perfectly…sort of. So, I fell slightly backwards but I caught myself before I actually fell so it counts. I looked around and noticed that a lot of people were staring at me in shock. I guess they don't get many kids falling from the sky. Weird, seeing as it's a ninja town, you'd expect this to be normal. Now, I don't know if I've mentioned this before but I hate when people stare at me. So, me being the awesome person I am, smiled nervously before ducking my head and rushing on to my next destination, the Hokage's tower.

A short 5 minute run later and I was running up the stairs and through the curved hallway, only to be told by the secretary that I wouldn't be able to see Gramps today because he was in a meeting with the council. I nodded and thanked her politely before leaving.

'Well, that was a waste of time.' I began kicking a pebble down the street thinking of other possible things I could do to pass the time. 'I don't think Kakashi will be home just yet. Maybe I should visit Izumo and Kotetsu. I did promise them after all. Also they might know where Ibiki is. I still haven't told him I've passed and I'm sure that he'd want to know if I wasted his time or not. Yeah why not? I'll go visit the idiots.'

I ran off to the main Konoha gate to find the two idiots. When I finally reached the gate, I saw exactly how boring their job was. I didn't think that guarding the gate could possibly be so boring but seeing as they're both completely out of it I guess I was wrong.

Izumo was staring off into space thinking about who knows what and Kotetsu had his head down and was snoring lightly. I smiled and walked over to them. Neither noticed me as I walked up and even after I said hey they still didn't respond. I figured that the only way to get their attention was to startle them even if just a bit. So, I walked backwards a bit before running at the des. I jumped up when I reached it and landed right in front of them creating quite a loud noise in my opinion. Izumo freaked out and started to wave his hands about, that was until his chair tipped backwards knocking him to the ground of the little booth.

Kotetsu woke up with a start yelling, "Where are they? Where's the enemy? I'll get 'em."

I just stared at them both in amusement before saying plainly, "Hey."

"Argh, what's the matter with you? That is not how you greet a person after you wake them up so…so rudely!" Kotetsu yelled while grabbing the front collar of my shirt.

I raised my hands defensively but did nothing about the satisfied smirk that stuck on my face.

"Akira, you do realize that you could have just said something and we would have noticed right?" Izumo said from the ground as he put a hand to his head.

"I did you guys didn't respond so I had to get a little drastic." I replied while still in Kotetsu's grip.

"You call this a _little _drastic? What would you classify as something actually drastic?" Kotetsu still yelled in my face. 'Man his grip wasn't gonna let go.'

"Not sure, never had to use anything drastic before. It always works out at a little drastic." I said calmly.

They both just stared at me like I had just given them the most confusing equation on earth. I began to work on getting Kotetsu's hands to let go of my collar. Which is a lot harder to do then I thought. Finally though he let go and they both sat back down again. I sat on the desk facing them to make it easier to talk and there were only two chairs.

"So, aside from wanting to disturb our work, what brings you here?" Izumo asked while repositioning his chair.

"Got bored, said I would visit _and_ I also wanted to ask if either of you know where Morino Ibiki is?"

"Morino Ibiki? Why do you need him?" Kotetsu asked shocked that I even knew the name.

"How do you even know him?" Izumo glanced at me suspiciously from behind his side-bangs.

"Yeah well my sensei wants me to find him and deliver something." I lied to them.

'They don't need to know besides they probably wouldn't believe me that the _scary_ Ibiki would train a kid. I think Gramps is still having difficulties believing it too.'

"Oh well in that case just give it to us we'll deliver it to him." Izumo offered. More like ordered.

"I dunno, my sensei gave it to me directly and it wasn't a written message."

Kotetsu having just caught on to Izumo's suspicions jumped in, "That's alright I'm sure they won't mind. How hard of a message is it? I mean they sent it with a pretty green genin so they shouldn't mind."

"It's not a very hard message but I'd rather deliver it myself so I know it gets to him."

Izumo rolls his eyes, "Akira, just give it up alright? We know your sensei didn't ask you to deliver a message. We are jounin, don't think you can fool us. So, what do you want with Ibiki and how do _you,_ of all people know him?"

I sighed inwardly, let's see how they handle the truth then. "Fine, you caught me. He was my teacher the night before the genin test. I think he should know that the training wasn't-" Izumo cut me off by raising his hand in front of my face.

"Okay, Akira your last lie was better than this one so if anyone asks stick to the first one." Kotetsu said in replace of Izumo who did nothing but shake his head.

"But-" I started, 'Oh what the hey. Might as well fake it. I already knew they weren't going to believe me.' "Forget it, do you two know where he is?"

"Yeah, he went on a mission yesterday, he should be back soon though." Kotetsu said.

Izumo just stared at him like he was an idiot. "You weren't supposed to tell him that, idiot."

"Alright, well then I'll hang out with you guys until he gets back." I said.

"Fine by me. Just don't wake me up again." Kotetsu yawned before going back to sleep.

Izumo on the other hand wasn't trusting my words just yet. I couldn't blame him though. I had only been in the village what, 3 days? Not to mention I all of a sudden know a very important person who I'm not supposed to know and now I'm looking for him.

'He probably thinks I'm an assassin or something. Funny how he thinks I'm an assassin looking for someone, when really an assassin is looking for me. Well, numerous assassins. It makes me wonder if they changed the whole dead or alive thing to just dead. No I shouldn't think about it, it'll just make me depressed.' I shook my head and in doing so got a confused expression from Izumo.

Eventually Izumo lost interest in keeping a watch on me and went back to zoning out and thinking about whatever it is he thinks about. So, I stayed there thinking about everything that's happened since I got here and before I knew it a full hour had passed.

I heard the crunch of gravel beneath people's feet and looked to see about 4 people enter through the gates. Of course the two idiots didn't notice so I being the 'helpful' kid I am decided to 'help'.

Izumo was perched precariously on his chairs two back legs and Kotetsu was close enough for Izumo to grab him. So, I put my foot under a front leg of Izumo's chair and pulled my leg up. His chair fell back pulling him from his thoughts with a start and he trying to keep his balance grabbed Kotetsu's shoulder. This made Kotetsu freak out and he too fell back with a thud. I couldn't help but laugh at the brilliance of my plan.

From the panic situation I just caused, the four ninja looked over to see what the commotion was about. What they saw must have confused them. Here was a kid sitting in the gates booth laughing while the actual gate keepers slowly made their way up from the ground, complaining and yelling loudly. I saw Ibiki's face as soon as he saw me it was like he realized everything. He seemed to understand that I was the cause and that he should have expected it to be me. He and the others walked over to us. They asked Izumo and Kotetsu what happened and if they were alright. I on the other hand was talking to Ibiki.

"Hey, Ibiki."

"I told you not to act so familiarly with me." He replied gruffly with his hands in his pockets.

"And I told you my reasoning for doing so. So, I just thought you'd want to know I passed the test and am on team 7."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me? Or do you want more training?" He carefully eyed me.

"Yes, and No. I can't train with you tonight the real test is in the morning and I need to go buy my ninja gear. Also you are an incredibly hard person to find. I had to wait here for a good hour and Izumo thinks I'm trying to kill you. Well, I have nothing else to really tell you so I will see you around." I waved bye as I ran off to find Kakashi who needed to help with getting me ninja gear.

I passed the shocked group of Jounins who were looking to Ibiki for an answer on why he was being nice all of a sudden especially to a random kid he supposedly just met.

Kakashi's POV

After meeting my team I had the rest of the day off, giving me time to look for Ibiki. I needed to talk to him about his training methods and, of course, get a heads up on what Akira learned. I wouldn't want to be caught without prior knowledge.

'Let's see I know most of the facts on Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke's strengths are more difficult seeing as he never needed to use his full strength in the academy and Akira well he was only in the academy for a few days so not much is known on him but at home he isn't too bad except when waking him up. Hmm...'

I was pushed from my thoughts when I saw Ibiki walking out of the Hokage main building. I walked up to him and he stopped when he saw me.

"Good day Ibiki." I said.

He just nodded, "Kakashi. You need something." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes actually, I heard you trained Akira and I wanted to know how it went, what worked and what he learned."

"I see, you must be his new sensei."

I nodded to show him he was right.

"Well then, I will tell you what happened and you can take from it what you will. I told him to meet me on training ground 66-"

"That would be practically impossible for an academy student. Why'd you pick there of all places?"

"I was hoping he would quit. I had a bad first impression so I didn't want him to make the test. I gave him a few hours and surprisingly the kid was already at the top when I got there. So, I fought with him a bit. He mainly dodged, he got hit a few times, but he managed to get a few good hits in." Ibiki rubbed his slightly bruised cheek. "His back was right up against the edge and he knew it. He started to look scared and the one last swing sent him down."

"You threw him off training ground 66. That could have killed him, even a trained genin could have died!"

'He actually did throw him off a cliff, I can't believe it. I heard he could be a little cold but this is just ridiculous.'

"Yeah, well I figured that the best way to train him in using chakra is to make the need greater, so I sent him down. And I didn't throw him off I kicked him off. I wasn't going to let him die so I placed a jutsu on the ground so he could live. He would need hospital treatment but he'd be able to walk away if he wanted. I was hoping he would leave after he made it to the bottom, but the kid came right back up. He then jumped on my back. Heh…that was a shocker."

'Sounds like something he'd do.' I thought back to when he did that to me.

"I asked him if he used chakra at all and he said no. He seemed pretty cut up so I had a hard time not believing him. Kid, had a nice batch of cuts on his hands and forearms not to mention a dislocated shoulder and the bruises from our earlier fight. After that I trained him in chakra and taught him the basics. We trained until about 5am in the morning or so and the kid fell asleep. He slept for about an hour before I woke him up. At first I thought he wouldn't be able to move seeing as he forced himself to not take breaks. We ran down the cliff using chakra and then I sent him off to his exam."

"Ibiki, I don't think I like your training method but thank you for telling me. This will be an interesting day tomorrow."

We both nodded at each other and went our separate ways. On the route home I thought about what Ibiki said. 'Ibiki really did all that? That's worse than how we train a chunin. Akira could have died up there. Maybe I should take Akira to the hospital tonight just in case.'


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi's POV

'If what Ibiki said is true then Akira is hurt more than I first thought. Maybe I should take him to the hospital just in case…'

I continued my walk home until I remembered that I had to buy Akira his ninja gear, he only has a kunai and I'm still not sure when he got it. I made a small detour down the next street to buy Akira his weapons. As I walked into the store I was confronted by none other than Gai.

'_Great_…Why did I have to run into him now, of all times?'

"Hey there, Kakashi. How's it going?"

"Hello, it's been good. If you'll excuse me I need to buy some weapons."

"For our next match eh Kakashi?" He threw his arm over my shoulder and jabbed his thumb at himself.

"No Gai. The weapons aren't even for me."

'Oh Damn. I shouldn't have said anything. What's he going to think now?'

I glanced back at him to see him with a shocked expression that seemed to scream '_The_ Kakashi Hatake is being nice'.

"Well then who are you buying for?" His eyes roamed over the weapons I had gathered. "Those are the genin essentials. Made for a genins small hands and light enough for training with. Why would you be buying a genin weapons? Normally the parent…"

His eyes went wide as he looked at me, even the store owner gave me a surprised look. I just sighed as I felt another headache coming on.

"Kakashi! Since when have you been a parent? How could you not tell your eternal rival." He said with tears in his eyes.

'Yeah that's something you tell your eternal rival.'

I sighed once again before explaining, "I'm not a parent. One of my genin is new to the ninja world and doesn't have the basic supplies so I said I'd buy them." I said while paying.

I walked out leaving Gai and the Store owner staring in shock after me. I could practically hear the rumors spreading.

Akira's POV

I give up! I had been wandering around the village for the past hour and still no sign of Kakashi. I mean really he couldn't have just disappeared, okay, yeah he could but still. I should really learn how to do that.

'I guess I'd better just go home and wait for him there.' I quickly ran home and stopped at the small gate to enter the front lawn.

I looked down the street to see Kakashi walking up with a bag full of weapons and other ninja gear. I walked up to him and took one of the bags from his hands.

"Is_ all_ of this really necessary?" I asked kinda surprised by how much stuff there was. In total he had been carrying three bags now he carried two while I carried one. As we walked back to the house I couldn't help but look through all the stuff. There were kunai's, shiny and sharp unlike my dull and chipped one, along with lots of shuriken. There was also some wire, weird paper with writing on it, bandages, which I will definitely need, scrolls, smoke bombs, some weird pill like things and ninja gloves.

I was so excited about learning how to use all the weapons that I didn't realize that we had already made it inside the door. Kakashi stared at me in amusement; I couldn't blame him I probably looked like such a kid. I quickly hid my emotions as best as I could which wasn't very good seeing as I was still holding back a small smile. My eyes probably gave all my excitement away. I took off my shoes and walked to the living room following Kakashi. He sat down on the couch and laid everything out on the coffee table. I emptied the contents of the bag I had been carrying beside the rest of the stuff.

"Akira, do you know about any of these?" Kakashi asked.

"The gloves, the kunai, the bandages and the shuriken. That's about it."

"Okay what do you-"

"What are the weird paper things?" I asked about the parchment with writing.

Kakashi blinked a few times before he realized what I was talking about.

"Oh those are paper bombs."

"I see. So how do they explode, does something trigger it?"

"Well, yes. It can be triggered by a person stepping on it, when it's thrown or can be used along with traps."

I nodded to show I was understanding. "Alright, and what about these scrolls?"

"Those…are scrolls." He stated bluntly.

I glared at him, "I know that. But what are they for?" He moved to reply but I stopped him by saying, "And don't just say to write things on."

He, I think, shut his mouth after that. "Fine, Fine. They are for writing messages on. Certain jutsus use scrolls and same with summoning."

"Wait, what's a summoning?"

"It's a- here I'll show you." He got up and walked to the middle of the room. I watched him carefully; he bit into his thumb drawing blood then made the hand signs: Boar-Dog-Bird-Monkey-Ram. Easy enough. He hit his palm on the ground and a puff of smoke appeared. I edged closer trying to see past all the smoke. What I saw made me smile. It was a puppy dog with a ninja headband on his head.

"Hey, Kakashi who's the kid?" The puppy asked in a really deep voice.

"Akira this is Pakkun, Pakkun meet Akira." Kakashi said.

"You speak." I said blankly staring at the dog. Partially in awe.

"Yeah what of it?"

"Pakkun be nice. Akira will be staying with me for a while and I don't want any fights."

We both ignored Kakashi. "So, how come you can speak?"

"Cause I'm a summoning dog. Although not all can talk like I can."

"Whoa, so you're a special summoning or something." I reach out and pet his ear.

"Hmm…I've never really thought about it. You really think so?"

I nod and poke his paw. This causes him to growl at me. "Don't touch my paw."

"Why not? It's really soft. I expected it to be all rough seeing as dogs don't wear shoes and you're a ninja dog."

He seemed flattered by this comment and started yapping about how hard it was to keep it nice, clean and soft. Kakashi let out a sigh and walked out of the room to get a coffee.

"Oh that's right! I'm sorry but I have to learn how to use all these," I gestured to the table. "By tomorrow. So I can't talk much. Kakashi." I got up and went to get him, Pakkun lightly jumped onto my shoulder as I walked to the kitchen.

"So I see you two are getting along well. Akira do you want to learn more now or in the morning?"

I was confused. I thought we still had hours left until the sun even set. I glanced outside and saw that it was dark out. "I can learn now." I didn't want to get up at 4am and have to learn this stuff.

"Okay," He got up and walked past me. "So do you have any other questions?"

"The wire and these." I held up a pouch of little pills.

"Well, what you have there are soldier pills. They can help restore stamina lost in battle." I nodded.

'I hope I won't be needing these. They look like they'd taste terrible and they're probably not fun to swallow.'

"As for the wire, it can be used in numerous traps and as a way to trigger the paper bombs we talked about earlier."

"Okay, that's all I needed to know. Also I'm not gonna need the gloves." I said as I packed up everything into the small pouch that will sit on my right thigh.

"You might later on. Keep them in your room. Also Akira I need to know if you're really alright to do the test tomorrow."

"Well it's still a little sore but I can manage and my hands aren't half bad. I'll be fine."

'The only thing that's really bugging me is all these bruises.'

"Okay as long as you're sure. Have a goodnight, I'll be getting you up at 4:30am"

"Night, Kakashi." I started to walk up the stairs to the second floor.

"And, Akira."

"Yeah?"

"Don't sleep with a kunai tonight."

I smirked, "Okay, Night" I called down to him from the stairs.

*Next Morning*

Kakashi's POV

I woke up to my blaring alarm clock, I shut it up quickly enough. I guess it's time to buy another one of these damned machines. I rose quickly and threw on my mask, shirt and pants. I walked past my dresser and grabbed my headband on the way into the hall. I had learned long ago that my hair never has to be styled it just stayed in its usual shape.

I slowly walked along the hall making no noise and praying that he didn't sleep with a kunai. I quietly opened the door. I expected Akira to be asleep in his bed, **not **tangled in the sheets hanging off the bed.

'It's a miracle he hasn't fallen yet.'

I walked over to him and shook him a bit which caused the sheets to loosen and for him to fall. I had to stifle a laugh as I heard him groan in pain.

"Oww, what happened?"He said sleepily.

"I came to wake you up."

"So you drop me on the floor." He sat up crossed legged rubbing his now sore head.

"No you were halfway there on your own. I didn't expect you to fall." I walked to his bedroom door. "Get ready. You're supposed to be at the training ground in half an hour."

"No breakfast?"

"No. Remember you'll puke."

I left his room 'These kids are in for a long day and if they pass it's just going to get harder.'

Akira's POV

'How dumb does he think I am. I'm not skipping breakfast today.'

I quickly got dressed and sorted through my weapons pouch again. I put the bandages in my cloak pocket along with a bit of wire, a few shuriken and a kunai. I paused for a minute before adding in a smoke and paper bomb.

'Just in case. I can never be too careful when it comes to Kakashi.'

"Akira! Time to go!" Kakashi yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming!"

'God, it's way too early to be yelling like this.'

I ran downstairs and shouted bye to Kakashi. I knew he was going to be late so I might as well be quick and get some food. I ran down the streets. None of the stores were open. Luckily, I remembered that the other day I had passed by an apple orchard. I quickly switched routes and made my way towards it.

After I had picked 4 apples, I continued on towards the training grounds. Everyone was there already accept for Kakashi.

'Figures he wouldn't be here. It's already 6. Oh well this gives us a chance to eat.'

"You're Late!" Naruto yelled at me. Sasuke just turned away probably mumbling something like losers.

"No I arrived exactly when I meant to. Catch." I threw them their apples.

"Umm…Akira, Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat." Sakura said.

"So?" I took a bite out of my apple.

"I don't want to break the rules. So here." She handed me the apple back.

"Alright, if you say so but I'll save it for you in case you want it later." I tucked it into my pocket.

She nodded in thanks.

"Hn." Sasuke said while looking at the apple.

"What is it Sasuke?" I asked harshly.

He tossed the apple gently at me, "I don't need help from losers."

He said while he walked away. I quickly threw the apple directly at Sasuke's head. Naruto stared from me to Sasuke's fallen body to the apple before he burst out laughing. Meanwhile Sakura was screaming for Sasuke and running around like crazy.

"Akira! How could you do this to Sasuke? Sasuke, Sasuke! Speak to me!"

"…Sorry?" I walked towards a tree on the outskirts of the clearing.

I hoisted myself onto a large branch and quickly dozed off. My nap was interrupted by a very loud yell of "Akira, Wake up!" This of course led to my very um graceful fall out of the tree.

"What!" I yelled angrily.

Not only had he disturbed my nap but now all those bruises seemed to have gained new friends. 'Ow, my shoulder.' I slowly stood as I gently rubbed my shoulder hoping to ease the bruising.

"Get up. If you wanna pass you have to get one of the bells before the others."

"What bells?"

"Kakashi's got two bells. Whoever is able to get the bells gets to remain a genin and the ones who don't are sent back to the academy." Naruto said quickly.

"Okay so you want to team up or something?" I asked still fuzzy with sleep.

"No I'll prove that I'm not a loser." He said before running off to, I'm guessing, fight with Kakashi.

'Okay then I guess I'll team up with Sasuke…or maybe not…teaming up with him might end badly seeing as he could still be mad about the earlier apple incident. So, Sakura it is then.' I quickly moved along the sides of the clearing towards Sakura who was lying in the bushes.

"Hey, Sakura." She looked about to scream so I quickly put my hand over her mouth. "It's me. Don't scream."

"Akira? Why are you here?" She suddenly started to go a little red. "Were you worried about me?"

"No." I said firmly.

Her face fell. 'I can't believe I'm asking her this.' I thought.

"Do you want to team up?" I finally asked.

"That's a great idea! I'll team up with Sasuke!" She says excitedly before running off to find him.

'No, not what I meant. Damn, that means my only choice left is Sasuke.' I grudgingly went off to find him. I expected to find Sasuke. What I didn't expect is to find Sasuke buried up to his neck in dirt. I stood there just staring blankly at him while he looked up staring at me.

I couldn't help but snicker at his predicament, I mean really. He was the almighty great Uchiha buried in dirt. I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a laugh. This resulted in a glare which wasn't very threatening all things considered. I could easily step on his head and leave him there.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Sasuke barely managed to say. This was obviously very hard for him.

"Sure," I started to unbury him. "And after, we could team up to get the bells together."

Sasuke hoisted himself out of the dirt, "No. I don't need some weakling slowing me down."

"Hey, I'm not the one who got buried up to my neck in dirt. So don't call me weak."

"Whatever. I'm going to get a bell-" Before he could finish his sentence we heard the ringing of an alarm clock signaling it was noon.

"What's that?" I had previously been asleep and had no clue about what was going on.

"It means we didn't pass. Time's up." He walked towards the clearing with me following.

'Time's up. Does that mean its game over? I wonder if the others got a bell, knowing them probably not. I guess its back to the academy. This sucks.' I kicked some dirt as I followed Sasuke from a distance.


	13. Chapter 13

Akira's POV

"Uh-Oh, stomachs growling. Huh that's too bad. Oh, by the way," Kakashi said while pointing his finger up like he just remembered something, even though it was obvious that he was ready to say it from the start.

"About this exercise, Well, I've decided, I won't send any of you back to the academy."

'Wait, is he serious…no… something's off. There has got to be a catch of some kind.' I glared at him suspiciously.

While the others lived out there possibly short lived happiness, Kakashi noticed my glare.

"What is it Akira?"

"What's the catch? No way we could have passed. None of us got a single bell and we weren't exactly…" I looked at the others, Naruto still tied to a post, Sakura trying to hug Sasuke and Sasuke glaring at her. I let out a sigh. "What you would call organized. So what's really going on?"

"You're right." He addressed the group then "All four of you are being dropped from the program. Permanently."

His voice had such a menacing edge it was like the first day I met him all over again. Except this time it wasn't ignorance driving my courage it was anger.

"Drop us from the program!" Naruto practically screamed. "That means that we could never become ninjas. You said if we couldn't take the bells we'd be sent back to the academy. You can't just change your mind and kick us out. Why would you do that?"

"Naruto calm down. You'll hurt yourself if you thrash around like that." I said, the venom in my voice made him shut up pretty fast.

I was trying to remain calm on the outside, but in reality I had never been more furious. All I wanted now was an explanation, it's true he couldn't want to kick us out on a whim.

"You see, you don't think like ninja; you think like little kids. Like brats." Kakashi explained.

In a second Sasuke was on his feet and in the next he was beneath Kakashi's foot.

"You think it's all about you." He continued still stepping on Sasuke's head.

"Let go of Sasuke! You can't step on him like he's some sort of bug!" Sakura practically blew my eardrum to oblivion.

I winced and stuck my pinky in my ear, "God, you can be loud. Don't worry he's a sensei, he won't kill him."

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game. Huh? Why did you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for a moment?" Kakashi called our attention back.

Sakura looked terrified by Kakashi glare so, I stepped in front of her glaring back at him. "Don't put her on the spot. If you didn't notice none of us passed. None of us thought about it. You pinned us against each other. But, now we all have a common goal that can be shared equally by all of us."

"And what would that be?"

"Proving you wrong!" I cut Naruto's rope. "So why don't you take us all on. A couple of _failures_ might be enough to take the _great _Hatake down"

He looked at me. I turned to glance at Sakura I sent her a friendly smile which she accepted gratefully. Then I turned to Sasuke, I smirked and he nodded slightly in understanding.

"Oh you think you all can take me?" He said menacingly. "Sakura kill both Akira and Naruto or else Sasuke dies."

No one moved. "You still want to try taking me on?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah why not? It won't work alone, you're stronger than any one of us." I answered plainly.

"Yeah! But if we fight together we'll be able to beat you. Believe it!" Naruto yelled relatively close to me.

"Exactly, we won't accept being failures." Sakura added.

"Now, Sasuke!" I yelled.

Sasuke, getting the picture, quickly heaved up with all his might, away from the kunai, causing Kakashi to lose balance. This gained me enough time to throw a kunai at the bells cutting the strings. Naruto dived for Kakashi as Sakura followed him close behind. Kakashi thinking they were both going after him prepared himself to defend, but Sakura turned a quick right. As Naruto tackled the surprised Kakashi, Sakura had grabbed the bells. Sasuke and I flanked her just in case Naruto couldn't hold Kakashi. We made it back to the stumps.

"Give me the bells and Naruto doesn't get hurt." Kakashi threatened from where Naruto had tackled him.

He was had Naruto in a choking hold with a kunai to his neck. Sakura immediately began to freak out even Sasuke looked a little worried not much but a little. I on the other hand was completely calm.

"Now give me the bells."

"No, why should we?" I asked

"Do you want Naruto to be hurt? It's either him or the bells." Sasuke hissed at me.

"No it's not." Everyone looked at me confused. "You can come out Naruto."

Out of the bushes came a very pleased Naruto. "I'm really glad that worked. You guys should have seen your faces."

"Well, now you have to choose who will move on to become a ninja." Kakashi pointed out as the clone Naruto poofed away.

Everyone's faces fell. This was going to be hard for them. I raised my hand. "Well, I'm out. And if you want my opinion I would say that Naruto and Sasuke should continue on."

They looked at me shocked. Sakura looked at the bells in her hand and handed them to each of the guys.

"He's right. You two are gonna go far. I don't _need _to be a ninja." She looked down disheartened.

"Well," We looked at Kakashi."You… pass."

He smiled or his eye did. Our faces must have showed just how confused we all were. "Why?" "How?" "What?" "…"

We all said or in Sasuke's case didn't say.

"Yep you guys pass. You're the first team to pass. I purposefully pitted you against each other from the beginning. You see a genin should have a natural feel for teamwork. Putting the squad above his own desires."

We all shamefully looked down. 'Man does he know what to do to make a person regret or what?'

"Out of you four, Akira was more likely to pass. He was the only one who went around to each of you asking to team up. Not one of you accepted. Naruto you let your pride get in the way and ran off on your own. Sakura you were so caught up in finding Sasuke you didn't bother helping Naruto who was right in front of you _and_ you didn't accept Akira's offer. And Sasuke, you may have touched a bell but if you hadn't thought the others below you, you might have _gotten _a bell. When shinobi's put themselves above the squad this can lead to failure and Death! The enemy takes a hostage you have an impossible decision. Your life is on the line."

He walked over to the stone monument "Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it. They are all ninja who are honored as heroes in our village."

"That's it, that's it, that's it. Now I know. I've decided I'm gonna have my name engraved on that stone. I'm not going to live and die for nothing like a dog. I'm gonna be a hero. A hero." Naruto said excitedly.

'He doesn't get it, wait til he finds out.'

Kakashi turned slightly, "They are a special kind of hero. They're all K.I.A"

"That sounds-"

"Naruto, I'm sorry but I gotta burst your bubble before you say something really dumb. K.I.A means killed in action. They died for a cause."

Naruto looked down, he probably felt ashamed, foolish and sad for what he was about to say.

"This is a memorial stone. The names of some of my closest friends are engraved here" Kakashi said.

'I can't believe…how did he deal? I mean without my brother, life would have been so hard. Actually now it would be hard without Kakashi and Naruto and even Gramps. I can't imagine…'

"Now then a short quiz. If I told you not to eat…" He specifically looked at me. "Would you obey?"

I smiled, "Already didn't."

The others smiled and shook their heads.

"And if I told you not to help out your friend otherwise you would die?"

Again we shook our heads, "Good, A ninja must see through deception. A ninja thinks for themselves. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but, those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Sakura seemed awed by this speech, Naruto looked like he was about to cry and Sasuke actually seemed fairly happy or at least as happy as he can get. I was feeling pretty good about that moment too. It was a little sappy but it felt nice. I think I like it here in Konoha.

"He's a-you know, he's kinda cool" Naruto managed to say past the lump in his throat.

'I agree but only to a degree. He just seems really laid-back is all.'

"The exercise is over. Everyone passes. Squad 7 starts its first mission tomorrow." Kakashi gave us a thumbs up.

We all began to celebrate and even Sasuke couldn't keep that damn smirk off his face.

"Let's go home." Kakashi went his separate way while we went out for some ramen.

But, halfway there and Sakura managed to scare Sasuke off and of course she chased after him. So Naruto and I went out for ramen on our own.

By the time I got home it was already getting dark. I walked through the house finding Kakashi in the living room reading his weird book.

"I'm turning in for the night. See you in the morning."

He didn't even glance up from his book as he replied, "Alright, Have a good night. Remember the real training starts tomorrow."

"Yeah okay."

'This training had better not be something stupid.'

**Around 3am in the morning**

'_It's dark…where am I? I can't remember…' _

_A light blinds me as a door creaks open. "I see you're awake. Just in time for the new moon."_

_I couldn't see his face, what I could see though was the gleam of the knife. I started to struggle, but found I couldn't. I looked at my hands, seeing them bound in chains. I recognized the symbol I was lying on. The symbol of sacrifice. I was going to be sacrificed to the demon._

'_No! Let me go! Why can't I talk? Why is no one stopping this? What did I do? Mom, Dad, brother why?' I saw more and more faces guarded by shadows. I knew them and yet I didn't. _

"_Hold still, the pain will only last a moment. Before the demon takes you. This is a certain privilege." _

_I shrunk away from the knife trying to melt into the floor. _

_He crept closer, ready to kill me. A blinding light reached my eyes and the voice of my brother. "Let her go!"_

_I heard the shifting of fabric, along with the noises of a fight. My brother cut my bonds. He was bleeding, tackling the man, saving me but getting hurt in the process. This was the first time I had seen violence. I could barely hear his voice, everything feels so distant to me. My brother yells for me to leave. I don't move. I watch helpless as my brother fights. _

_I finally find my voice, "Brother!" _

_He looks at me he quickly knocks the guy out and runs to me. Without missing a step he picks me up and continues to run. We make it to the walls before he places me down, I hear people running after us._

"_Ra you need to listen to me. You have to leave, run as far from here as you can."_

_I look at him with tears in my eyes, "Ok, but you…" I glance at his wounds. _

"_I'll be fine they won't hurt the heir, but they will _**kill**_ you. So you have to go." He looks behind him before pushing me into the river. "Bye Ra. Good luck." _

_The river pulled me out of sight fast. The entire time I yelled for him, crying and screaming. 'What if I never saw him again? What if he was killed? What'll I do? I'm scared.' I got out of the water and was surrounded by them. They tried to grab me to take me back. "NO! Let go of me! Don't touch me!" It was then I heard someone calling my name, it sounded far away but getting closer._

Kakashi's POV

I woke up to a terrible scream. 'Akira!' I jumped out of bed and ran to his room. I threw open the door armed with a kunai. Lucky I was because from the moment I opened the door a kunai came flying at me. I blocked it and saw Akira screaming in horror and pain. He kept shifting his position like he was trying to get away from something. His weapons were thrown at walls, chairs and the floor. He still had more scattered on his bedside table, he would periodically pick one up and throw one randomly around the room. I dodged and blocked until I reached him. I grabbed his hand as he reached for another shuriken.

"Akira, Akira! Wake up! Akira!" I shook him and watched as his eyes snapped open.

"No!" He jerked his hand out of my grip and crawled backwards to the other side of the bed still living in the nightmare not aware of who I am.

"Shh, Akira it's me. It's just me. It's okay, you had a nightmare but it's okay now." I said.

His eyes lost their edge and softened. I saw pools forming in his eyes as he tried not to cry. Eventually it was too much. He then brought his knees to his chest and put his head down. His childish form shook as he cried.

I walked around to his side of the bed and picked him up. He tensed up before returning to his fearful crying. I sat on the bed and rocked him trying to calm him down.

'I didn't know…he was hurting this much. He hides his past well, but he's still just a kid.' I looked at him sadly. 'Akira, what have you been through?'I didn't know that this wouldn't be the last time I would be asking that question.

We stayed like that for a long time, me rocking him while his hiccupped sobs slowly died down as he slowly drifted off to sleep. I put him on his bed and tucked him in. It was then that I heard furious knocking on my door. I walked downstairs and opened the door to see a few of my neighbors standing on my doorstep.

"Kakashi we heard someone screaming? What's going on? Who was it?" My next door neighbor asked.

"We've been knocking for the past half hour and no one answered we'd assumed the worst." The little old lady from down the street said.

"Ah, sorry. Kid had a nightmare but he's alright now."

"What? A kid? You have a kid?" They all stared at me in shock.

"Yes, and he could be in danger if anyone finds out so please don't say anything." I put a finger to my mask and gave them a closed eye smile.

"Of course we understand. What's his name?" They seemed rather pleased by the thought of Akira.

"I can't tell you that but if you see a kid going into the house or leaving the house that's him and I would like you to help him keep it a secret."

"Alright. No problem. May we ask who the mother is?"

"Actually I've adopted him. He's not related to me biologically.

They all nodded in understanding. "Good for you Kakashi. We thought you'd eventually get lonely in this place but who've done a good thing." They all walked away. "G'night Kakashi."

"Good night." I shut the door and locked it.

I began climbing the stairs back to my room.'This has been an exciting night. Should I ask Akira about the nightmare tomorrow or should I let him deal with it? It might do more harm than good to mention it. I'll see what happens tomorrow.'

I got into bed and turned my lamp off. Before falling back asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Akira's POV

Kakashi woke me up as usual, this time with a blue teddy bear. Now two slightly decapitated stuffy's are sitting on my chair. I rubbed my sore puffy eyes, feeling like I hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Pakkun noticed my eyes and walked with me to the bathroom. He jumped onto the counter while I washed my face in a futile attempt to wake myself up and look like I wasn't crying all night.

'It's bad enough Kakashi knows, I can't let the others know too.'

"So kid, what happened?" Pakkun asked.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream. Come on Kakashi's probably finished heating the ramen." I quickly left the room and headed down the stairs. Pakkun didn't hesitate to follow, he does love breakfast after all.

"Morning." I said.

"Good morning." He placed a bowl of cereal in front of me, not ramen but it'll do.

It was one of the only things he could make without burning the place down. I knew he wanted to question me about the other night, but he seemed to be holding back.

'Idiot probably thinks I'm going to cry again.'

"If you're gonna ask about last night. You better hurry we were supposed to meet the others about half an hour ago." I said, while placing my spoon on my lip.

He quickly glanced at me before looking away, Pakkun who had been eating his own food stopped and stared between us.

"Yes well…" He turned to me before slowly asking. "Are you okay?"

I froze. He's worried? About me? I just thought he would be curious and interrogate me not caring how I felt.

I shook my head before answering. "Yeah I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. No big deal."

He looked skeptical. Even Pakkun was giving me the you-suck-at-lying look. "Akira, I'm not letting you leave the house until you tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help."

"No it was just a nightmare nothing big." I looked away and started walking to the door.

Until Kakashi blocked the door with his arm."I don't think it was just a nightmare. You wouldn't have screamed like that if it was your own imagination."

"How do you know? It's not _your_ imagination now is it?"

"Akira. What happened?" He stared down at me.

I looked to the side, "Just bad memories okay. Can we drop it now?" I said in a small voice.

Kakashi dropped his arm and I left the house. I wandered to the meeting spot, I saw the others there and made my way towards them. Naruto and Sakura jumped up and yelled, "You're late!"

"Yeah, sorry. My dog got loose and I had to find it." I lied.

"Oh okay." Naruto went back to sitting in the grass doing nothing.

"Akira you have a dog? What type? Is it cute? Can I come over and see it?" Sakura began asking.

"Yeah I got a dog, well more of a puppy and I'm not sure what type he is. I guess you could call him cute but he'd probably bite you." I thought thinking of Pakkun.

"Aww but can I come and see him sometime?" She begged.

"Uhh…"

Luckily for me Kakashi appeared right when I needed him to. "Sorry I'm late there was an apple shortage at the store so…"

"Liar!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at him.

"Anyways, Kakashi what are we doing today?" He cast a swift glance at me and my eyes widened as I realized my mistake.

'I hope no one noticed.' I cast a glance at the others Naruto was asking Kakashi about the mission while Sakura was fawning over Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand was staring right at me with a suspicious glare.

'Oh no. He noticed, of all the people he's going to be harder to trick. If only it'd been Naruto or Sakura they'd be simple. I have the worst luck sometimes.'

"Alright, today we'll be locating a missing cat. Distinguishable features: red ribbon on the right ear. Here are a set of radio communication devices. We'll be splitting up to look. Let's go."

We all took off on different paths, mine was the furthest away from Sasuke I could get. It took about 20 minutes to actually locate the stupid cat but after that catching it, it was a cinch. After surrounding it Naruto was able to grab it. Sadly for Naruto the cat didn't take to him. Actually Naruto got pretty beat up by the cat.

"Naruto stop picking on the cat." Sakura scolded as she tried to pick the cat off of Naruto's face. "Ow! It scratched me." She began to examine the fairly large red line that had appeared across the back of her hand.

While all this was going on Sasuke nonchalantly reported to Kakashi that we'd found the cat. I was about to ask him to help when the cat suddenly jumped into my arms. I stared down at it as it purred contently. Sakura made comments on how good I am with animals, while Naruto glared at the cat, Sasuke just walked off towards the Hokage's tower.

Once there we saw exactly why that poor cat ran away. The Firelord's wife was practically squishing it to death.

Naruto began laughing at it, "Stupid cat, that kitty deserves to be squashed."

"No wonder it ran away." Sakura mused.

"Naruto, why do you hate it?" I asked.

"I just don't like cats is all and they don't like me." He said with such finality that I knew better than to delve into the subject.

'He probably had some sort of traumatizing moment or something.'

"Now then, for squad 7's next mission we have several available tasks. Among them Babysitting the chief counselors 3 year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes,"

"NOOO." Naruto groaned. " I want to go on a real mission. Something challenging and exciting not this little kid stuff. Come on old man." Naruto said while making an X with his arm.

"Hey Lord Hokage." I said gaining their attention. I called him Lord Hokage only because we were in a room filled with important council members. "Naruto has a point, can you give us an actual mission and not some demeaning chores."

"How dare you! You just a brand new genin with no experience!" Iruka stood up with his hands planted on the desk.

"I resent that! You can't gain experience if you don't go out and obtain it. So just give us a good mission already and we'll be on our way!" I yelled back getting closer to the desk.

"Yeah yeah. He has a point we shouldn't have to do stupid-" It was then Kakashi had heard enough out of Naruto and punched him upside the head.

'I'm so glad I'm now out of punching range. Poor Naruto first he gets punched then a face plant. That has gotta hurt.'

"Oh yeah! How about when you stop acting like a little kid then maybe I'll give you a C rank." Iruka taunted.

"I'm not a little kid got it?" By now I was right in his face, hands planted on the desk in front of him.

"That's enough you two." The Hokage intervened.

Kakashi walked over, picked me up by my cloak and I automatically assumed the 'Hunted Deer' position over his shoulder. It was then the Hokage talked about ranks.

'So Kakashi is really a high rank huh? Doesn't act like it.' As Gramps ranted on and on about the missions our group kinda tuned him out in favor of Naruto's lovely discussion about what ramen he's going to eat today. You can tell how desperate we were to get out of the lecture.

"Silence!" Gramps must have finally noticed that we all weren't listening including Kakashi.

"Oh, sorry." Kakashi said.

"Sorry? Why should we be sorry? He's the one lecturing us about boring stuff and we should be sorry. This should be a crime." I said still tossed on Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi punished me by throwing me up a little bit. Even a small jolt like that "kinda" hurt.

'Ah, that hurt. Damn you Kakashi. He knows I have these bruises too. What's he trying to do to me? Kill my chances of breathing properly. He should at least try and be nicer to the injured. Of course if he was nicer I would probably become suspicious of everything he did.'

"You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something. But I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time. I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission." Naruto's speech was turned useless the moment he turned around and pouted on the floor.

I watched the shocked expression on Iruka's and Gramps' face turn to smiles.

'Well this is different than what I expected. Kakashi looks just as confused as me. He probably thought he'd be scolded or something.' Kakashi placed me back on the floor.

"Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat and it seems Akira would like the same thing. They are former brats." Gramps said.

'Oh thanks, that makes _everything_ better.'

"And they want a mission. So be it." Gramps actually gave in.

Both me and Naruto perked up. 'Is he serious? Even after we acted like kids in front of him he's going to give us an actual mission. Wait….there is _always_ a catch, no matter how good a situation is, there is always that damn catch. Everyone else seems as shocked as us. Even Sasuke looks surprised.'

I looked at Kakashi. 'Typical, no emotion.'

"Since you are so determined. I'm going to give you a C-ranked mission. You'll be body guards on a journey." Gramps said.

"Really? Yes! Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess or some busy counselor?" Naruto was really excited not to mention really impatient. Sure I am too but I can at least hide it.

"Don't be so impatient. I will bring him in now. Send in our visitor." He directed to the people outside.

We all turned to face the door and in walked some drunken old man.

'This is the guy we're escorting. How important could the guy be? He's drunk, dressed in regular clothes and…'

"What the…It's a bunch of little snot-nosed kids." He said before taking a swig of whatever alcohol he had.

'he's rude too. I guess this is the catch. We have to put up with some drunkard old man insulting us all the way there. I should probably ask where 'there' is now that I think about it.'

Before I could ask where we were going the old man insulted us again.

"And you the little one with the idiotic look on your face. Do you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

'I'm guessing he means Naruto. And it seems Naruto doesn't get it.' I glanced at Kakashi and he shared the same look. 'Naruto you really are an idiot.'

Naruto laughed, "Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his face?" We all looked at him before lining up beside him. Turns out me and him were the same height.

"Me and Akira are the same height so it's gotta be him." Naruto said.

"No Naruto. You two have the same height but Akira is way cooler than you." Sakura yelled the last bit in his face.

Naruto turned to glare at me. 'Oh come on it's not my fault she has weird taste in guys. Wait…I'm a girl. Not a guy. This charade is messing with my head already.' I hung my head slightly in defeat. 'I'm becoming a guy…someone help me.'

"So that means…" Naruto started for the old man with Kakashi holding him above the ground. "I'll demolish you! Let me get him,"

"You can't demolish the client Naruto. It doesn't work that way."

"So what you're saying is after we escort him, he can demolish the guy?"

Kakashi glared at me for giving Naruto the idea. Lucky for Kakashi, Naruto was still yelling. The old man took another gulp of liquor.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life."

'Why would there be a need to give our lives to saving him? This is a C-rank mission is it not? And where is this damn country? I'm guessing I'm going to have to ask.'

"So does anyone else care to know where we're going cause so far I haven't heard a single word about the place besides they're building a bridge."

The old man turned to look at me, "Hmm." He seemed to be scrutinizing me. "It's the land of waves out on the coast."

"Well I figured from the name it'd have to be by the coast. No need to tell me."

"You should show some respect brat." He leaned over til his face was level with mine. His breathe reeked of sake.

"Why should I? All I see is some weird, drunken, bad breath old guy who insults my friend." I said through a wrinkled nose.

"Oh so the shrimp's your friend." He insulted again.

"You had better stop calling him names." My eyes turned from slightly mocking to a death glare.

'I dare him to make one more comment. He'd better watch his tongue.'

He seemed taken aback and got out of my face. He turned for the door. "Let's go. I gotta be back as soon as possible."

I continued to glare at his back as we walked out of Gramps' office.

"Alright team we'll meet up at the village gates. Tazuna would you mind meeting us there?" Kakashi asked. "Oh and Akira, stop glaring at our client."

Kakashi disappeared. Leaving the rest of us to walk home. We all went our separate ways. At least we were until Sasuke followed me half way home.

"What?" I asked.

"Why is it that you called Kakashi-sensei just Kakashi."

"I think that honorifics are useless and aren't needed. Now I have to go pack and I suggest you do the same." I walked normally until I turned down an alley then I booked it back home.

I knew he was following me though so I took different alley's to get home. I ran into a few neighbours who for some strange reason were trying to talk to Sasuke about random things.

'Odd, wonder why they did that? Oh well it gives me the chance to get away.'

"I'm home." I called into the house.

'It feels nice calling this home. I wish Kakashi had actually been my father. As weird as he is he seems like a pretty good guy.'

"Hello." He said from behind me.

I jumped a good foot into the air spinning around to face him. "Gah! Would you stop doing that?"

"No." He smiled. "Now go get packed. It'll be a long trip."

"Yeah, Yeah. Okay."

"And Akira try calling me sensei from now on. You don't want the others to get suspicious."

"I know. I slipped up. Be back down in a minute." I ran upstairs to my room and threw all the necessities into my pack. It barely filled half the bag.

'Well this makes things easier.' I hoisted my bag over my shoulder and left with Kakashi for the gate.


	15. Chapter 15

Kakashi POV

As we walked out our front door, I couldn't help but worry over Akira. He's still shaken from his nightmare. Going on this mission could make things worse. What if he has a nightmare again? What will the others do? And if he does have a nightmare how am I going to handle it? Especially when he'll have his weapons on him at all times just in case. I glanced at Akira.

'He seems okay now. I just hope he can make it through the mission. It'll only be about a week. Not much can go wrong in that short amount of time, right? Well, actually in less than a week I get stuck with some kid, have to deal with said kid, look after said kid, train said kid and I'm starting to be all paternal over him. Yeah _nothing_ can go _wrong_ in such a short amount of time.' My shoulders slumped as I locked the door.

Akira's POV

Everyone was already at the gate when Kakashi and I got there. Naruto looked more excited than when he first heard we were going on a mission. He quickly waved at me before looking out at the world beyond the gate. I smiled a quick smile before turning to Sakura on my left. She was looking around curiously while keeping close to both I and Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand was glancing at me and Kakashi before smirking like he had it all figured out.

'God I hope he doesn't. But if it isn't what is he thinking? I'm sure he'll tell me later. I hate when he talks to me he always acts like he's got something on me. I'll start thinking up lies now. "We ran into each other on the way over" "Our houses are in the same direction" "Just coincidence" Hmm…What should I say?'

"Alright everyone, let's get going." Kakashi said as I kept thinking up more excuses.

' "My Aunt knows him" "Sasuke. You're crazy." "You're an idiot." "You're thinking too much" Ugh! None of these will work.'

I finally tuned back into the convo when I heard Kakashi say, "He's with me and I'm a jonin, So, you don't need to worry."

"Oh_ yeah_ we can trust in your 'abilities' but I seem to remember a certain genin getting the better of you." I say quietly.

"Yes but how many times was said genin caught and punished." He said just as quietly. I winced inwardly at his words.

'He got me there.' Sasuke glanced over at our little conversation and I realized that he must have heard. He smirked before walking off. 'Damn it. He definitely heard.'

"Hey! Never insult a ninja. It's a big mistake." Naruto seemed absolutely livid.

'I think I missed something.' He was ready to kill the old man if he said anything else to him.

"And I'm one of the greatest ninja ever. Someday I'm gonna be Hokage and you'll look up to me. My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Remember it!"

I nodded while smiling. I was glad Naruto was my friend. Sure he can be an idiot but he has a dream that I believe he'll reach. And I'm going to help him no matter what. His dream is something admirable and for now until I figure out my own dream, I'll make helping him get his dream, my own dream.

"Hokage's are powerful and wise. You are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage I'll sprout wings and fly."

Naruto yelled at the old man to shut up and I couldn't help but agree. 'Who's he to say that? He doesn't even know Naruto.'

"I'm willing to do anything to become Hokage no matter what it takes and when I do everyone will have to admit that I'm the top ninja including you."

"You can become hokage tens times over and to me you'll still be nobody. A loser."

I glanced at Naruto who looked about ready to murder. In fact he was trying to wrestle himself out of Kakashi's grip once again.

"You shouldn't say stupid things." I say calmly while standing by the old man. He glances my way. So do the others excluding Naruto who is to furious to notice this exchange.

"Huh? You say something kid." Tazuna asks rudely.

"You shouldn't say stupid things. Naruto will be a Hokage and the best one this village will ever see. You who know nothing should say nothing." And with that I walked over to where Kakashi was trying to calm Naruto down.

"Remember Naruto, You're supposed to protect the client not attack him." Kakashi said. Naruto wasn't hearing it though.

"Naruto are you really going to let some stupid old man's comment get under your skin. He doesn't know you so who is he to judge." I said.

Naruto calmed down a bit after hearing my words and his normally big grin spread across his face. The others were kind of shocked by his sudden change in attitude. What do they expect it's Naruto after all.

We were about to start walking again when I got a shiver down my spine.

'We're being watched.' I looked around the clearing carefully. 'Nothing. There's nothing there. Maybe I'm being paranoid. It's the first time out of the village since I came running here so I guess it's to be expected. My brain's probably telling me that my countries hunting me down and I shouldn't be out here. Oh well.' I shrugged and continued on route.

On the trip Sakura asked why the land of waves had to hire us instead of their own ninja. Apparently they don't have any. I didn't find this very interesting as it wasn't news to me. Lots of countries including my own have to hire outside help to assist when necessary. Natural protection is only so good at its job. As I recalled my country it reminded me of that nightmare I had last night. My face became grim and I zoned out deep into my thoughts.

'I guess it's not_ my_ country anymore. I'm a wanted criminal. I didn't even do anything that bad. I just ran away from the ceremony. If you can even call it that, it's more like intentional, legalized slaughter. If my brother hadn't had come along I would be…' I shook my head to end that thought.

'I wonder what happened to him. I hope he's okay. What if they tortured him for helping me escape? My parents are probably upset because I destroyed my family's honor. Their probably still looking for me. I hope I can see him again. Maybe he escaped too and is looking for me on his own.' My thoughts ceased when I ran into Kakashi.

He raised an eyebrow, "No daydreaming when on a mission, Akira."

"It was more like day-mareing." I said under my breath before pushing past him and continuing to walk.

Kakashi turned and watched me walk to Tazuna and Sakura with worried eyes. Everyone followed my movements confused and for Sakura slightly happy.

Kakashi's POV

'I knew this would be too much for him to handle. Getting a mission outside the village is too much after that. He's not ready to go back out here yet.'

I followed behind the others keeping my eyes locked on Akira's back. If Akira showed any signs of zoning out, depression or mental instability I would have to call off the mission.

'The others are going to be very upset but a team mates mental health is more important than this mission. Other people can do the mission.'

"Umm…Kakashi-sensei what you were saying before, that means that the Lord Hokage is really important." Sakura asked me. I glanced at her before nodding and turning my attention back to Akira.

I watched as Sakura played the innocent card and pretended to be amazed and Naruto didn't care to hide his doubts. Sasuke well he was being Sasuke and Akira doesn't seem to care.

'At least he's paying attention now.'

Akira's POV

'Just because Gramps is powerful doesn't make me change my opinion of him. I still see him as the same when I met him. Grandfatherly vibe and all. Plus the weird hat.' I smirked a bit at the last thought. Luckily my back was turned and Kakashi didn't notice. Naruto and Sakura weren't as lucky.

"Hey!" Kakashi barked. "You all just doubted Lord Hokage didn't you? That's what you were thinking."

Sasuke and I watched as Naruto and Sakura rapidly shook their heads. Kakashi seemed to notice they were scared of punishment so put his hand on Sakura's head as comfort before continuing.

"Well…Anyway, there are no ninja battles in a C-ranked mission so," He took a deep breath. "you can relax."

"And we're not going to run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that." Sakura said in her teachers pet voice.

'God she can be annoying.'

Kakashi chuckled, "Not likely."

'I really hope she's right though, but from the look on Tazuna's face I wouldn't be so shocked if that weren't the case.' I slowly swept my gaze around us making it seem like I was just looking around bored and not scanning for enemies. 'Best to let them think you're stupid then know you're smart. People will lose a fight when they can't understand an opponent. Make sure that that person isn't you.'

During my scan Sasuke's eyes met mine, he had noticed how Tazuna was acting too. We nodded to each other before ignoring each other once again. We seemed to have a mutual agreement one of us kept an eye out while the other watched Tazuna. We would trade every once in a while.

A little while into the journey and we came across a puddle. A random puddle. In the middle of the path. Not a cloud in sight. Not suspicious at _all_. If anything there shouldn't be a puddle, as long as I've been here there hasn't been any rain.

'Maybe the trees gave it shade so it couldn't evaporate. No even then it wouldn't be this big and it's practically in the middle of the path. No way could the shade have saved it.' I looked to Kakashi who just glanced at it then moved on but he seemed to be on edge. Scanning a little more determinedly but still with his lazy attitude hiding it.

'If I hadn't been living with him I might have missed that completely. If that's how it is, I'll be on guard too.' I walked slightly faster so I was standing by Sakura and the old man. It didn't take long before two ninjas emerged from the puddle launching an attack on Kakashi.

We all turned and watched horrified as Kakashi was bound by chains. The two ninjas pulled the chain and we watched as Kakashi was split into little pieces raining to the ground. I gulped and stared at the cloud of dust made by human flesh hitting dirt. The others called out to him and freaked out.

I shook myself out of my steadily rising panic. I couldn't give into panic and freeze. This won't be like last time. I won't be a burden. I won't freeze up. I didn't have much time to think of anything else as the ninjas moved again. I pulled out a kunai and stood by Tazuna. 'Protect the bridge builder, Kakashi told us. So that's what I'll do.'

The ninjas got behind Naruto. My eyes widened, 'Naruto's scared. He's frozen in fear. Just like how I was not too long ago.'

The ninjas laughed, "Now it's your turn." They said to Naruto.

I looked back at Tazuna. I noticed that Sakura wasn't too far off and would be able to protect Tazuna So I ran off towards Naruto to try and help him out.

'Sakura can protect Tazuna if only a little. I have to be quick, after I attack I'll drag Naruto to Tazuna and we'll guard as a group instead of single combat.' I grabbed a kunai and ran to the ninja.

Sasuke got there first. He managed to throw a shuriken into the chain links sticking it to a tree. He then used a kunai to keep it in place. I sighed in relief. My sweating palms were allowed to breathe if even for just a moment.

"I can't get lose." One of them said.

Sasuke then landed on the guys arms. Before kicking them both in the face. I had to admit that as much as I hate him that was pretty cool.

'I hate myself for admitting that.'

The ninja pressed a button making the chain break off from their mechanized arms. One was heading straight for Tazuna while the other went for Naruto. Sakura dove in front of Tazuna hoping to protect him. 'She'll be killed. But Naruto..'

I noticed Sasuke had run to save Sakura, so I went to help Naruto. I ran up and kicked the guy as hard as I could and he went sliding across the dirt. I tried to make Naruto snap out of it but all I got was a fearful stare. I took a quick glance to see that Sasuke wasn't using weapons just being a shield and I glanced over Naruto to see a cut on his hand. The ninja I had kicked earlier came running back and ran at me this time. I got my kunai out to block, Naruto wasn't going to move and I wouldn't be able to get both of us out of here in time. This kunai though is not going to do much good, but I stayed in front of Naruto. I saw the ninja getting closer and closer. I was able to see that his ninja headband had the hidden mist insignia on it. But then right before his claw made contact with my kunai Kakashi was there standing in front of Sasuke with both ninja under his arms.

"Hi."

'Hi? That's all he's got to say after all that? We nearly died!' I felt my legs go numb with that sudden, okay not so sudden, realization.

'Thank god he got to us in time.' In the middle of a fight you really have no idea what's going on until after it's over. All fear kind of takes a back seat while comrades and the mission get top priority. I was glad that no one was killed and even happier that we had Kakashi on our side.

'Wait a minute.' My head suddenly perked right up. 'Where was he when we nearly got killed? Was he bored and wanted to watch or something?' I glared at him for a moment before I remembered Naruto.

I turned and saw him sprawled on the ground. I stuck out my hand to help him up. As I helped him up I noticed him glance back to where Kakashi had 'died'. It was just a pile of cut up logs.

'Substitution?'

Naruto grabbed my hand just as Kakashi turned to speak, "Naruto, Sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that." He walked to Tazuna.

"Good job Sasuke, very smooth, you too Sakura. And Akira I suppose I have to give you some credit as well."

'Gee, thanks.' I crossed my arms before I looked at Naruto. He seemed so broken now. Angry, hurt, depressed, beaten…all rolled into one expression. 'As long as no one says anything stupid. He'll be okay.'

"Come on Naruto one set back won't ruin your chance to be Hokage. Think positive." I say. 'God that sounded cheesy even to me.'

Naruto looked at me, "R-really?"

I nodded smiling at his slightly happier expression until, "Hey," Sasuke. Don't. Say. Anything. I shot him a warning glare.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"You're not hurt are you? Scaredy cat." Both Naruto and my expression showed the same thing complete and utter hate.

'Naruto seems ready to kill and I feel ready to kill and HE just had to go and say something like that. It would have been fine if mister big shot show-off had just shut up.' A low growl rose in my throat but it was quiet enough that only Naruto and Sasuke could hear.

"Sasuke, if Naruto had been acting like a cat I'd say you were acting like a female dog." I said to him.

Kakashi got it right away, his eye widening slightly. Sasuke got it after he heard Tazuna chuckle and his eyes hardened. Sakura seemed to get it too seeing as she was just gaping at me and Naruto…well it's Naruto so I'll have to explain it to him later. So I got a very confused look from him.

Even after my little statement Sasuke still managed to get in his own word, "Hey at least I'm not a weak link on this mission." He stares directly at Naruto smirking as he says it. Challenging Naruto in a wordless battle. Whose will is stronger wins.

Naruto charged, "SASUKE!"

"Naruto! Stand still." I looked at Kakashi confused by his sudden involvement.

'What's going on?'

"These ninja have poison in their claws. We need to take it out of you quickly." He explained.

I turn to Naruto grabbing his hand while he stood there in complete shock. 'Damn it!' I saw a small bit of black poison just on the outside of the cut. 'How did I miss that?'

"You have to open the wound and remove it. It's in your blood so don't move around. That spreads the poison."

"I think we know how the circulatory system works. _Thank you_ for not mentioning this earlier." I snapped. I glanced at Naruto who seemed pretty scared by the whole situation.

While I tried to keep Naruto calm, I managed to hear Kakashi tell Tazuna they need to 'talk'. An image of Kakashi threatening Tazuna with a knife just went through my mind. Hey, it couldn't be much worse. Wait, this_ is_ Kakashi were talking about so yes it could be _much, much_ worse. Of course it sounded so much worse the way Kakashi put it. He sounded like the time when he threatened us not to eat breakfast. I smirked thinking about how Tazuna must be feeling about a ninja he just met using that tone.

'He's probably praying and writing his will as we speak.' And with that cheery thought I helped out in tying up the mist ninja.

We tied up the ninja to a tree and listened to Kakashi talk. "They're chunin from the village hidden in the mist. Their specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

'So mist = crazy. Got it. In other words avoid.' I nodded to myself. 'Sheesh. Ever since I got away my life has gotten so much weirder. Living with a masked pervert, got a friend who seems like he's always hyper on sugar..or drugs…, got into some weird ninja school because some weird laughing old man in a funny hat decided to put me there and now I'm running around protecting a drunkard from a bunch of crazy mist ninjas. _Great_. My life really is messed. Possibly more so than before.'

"How did you know about our ambush?" One ninja asked.

I blinked incredulously at them 'They're joking right? How dumb do they think we are?' My eyes bore into them as my fists clenched.

Kakashi sensed my rising temper and nodded at me.

"Are you kidding me! It was so obvious a little kid could have figured it out! How stupid must you be to make a puddle trap on a clear day! Do we look stupid to you?" I yelled.

Kakashi chuckled at the shocked look on everyone's faces including the mist ninja. I breathed deeply before crossing my arms and pretending like nothing happened. This got yet another chuckle out Kakashi and even a bit out of the enemy.

"You got one weird kid here. He's got some guts but he'll be dead soon enough." They begin to cackle more until my kunai 'slipped' and hit the tree behind them.

"Akira," Kakashi scolded. "We're interrogating them not attempting to kill them."

"Can't we do both?" I asked innocently.

He smiled and turned to the mist ninja. "Although Akira put it in _slightly_ different terms the explanation is the same, a puddle on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks?"

Tazuna turned to Kakashi, "In that case why'd you leave it for the genin to do the fighting?"

"I could have taken them out quickly but then I would have learned nothing. I had to know who their target was and what they were after."

"Hmm what are you getting at?" Tazuna asked while being scrutinized by Kakashi's eye.

"This. I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja or if they were after you, the master bridge builder. When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection from robbers and highway men. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this it would be a B-ranked mission or higher. Our task was simply to get you to your destina-" I put my hand over Kakashi's mouth not an easy task when you're about half his height.

"In short, we aren't ready for this, its dangerous blah blah. You should have told us. He's going to kill me once I remove my hand. You probably had your reason but this was plain stupidity. Genin vs high ranked chunin ends in us being killed. I'm guessing you didn't have enough money to pay for the extra cost of a B-mission." I removed my hand from Kakashi's mouth.

He glared at me as Sakura explained to Tazuna just how out of our league we are. Sasuke stared at me as he tried to analyze my every move. 'No idea why he cares.' And Naruto was still standing still.

'Oh man we forgot about the poison.' I walked over to Naruto.

"I think we should really treat Naruto's wound and get the poison out as soon as possible. Back in our village we can take him to a doctor." Sakura said.

Naruto seemed to contemplate Sakura's words and next thing I knew he had stabbed his hand with his kunai.


	16. Chapter 16

Akira's POV

We all watched as Naruto stabbed his hand with the kunai. The first thing that came into my head was 'Idiot.' The next thing that happened changed my opinion of this seemingly random act of self destruction.

"Why am I so different? Why am I always urgh…"

"Naruto, stop that what are you doing?" Sakura yelled rushing forward to stop him.

I held out my arm stopping her. "Let him be Sakura, he needs to do this."

"So he needs to bleed to-" I covered her mouth with my hand, 'Naruto doesn't need to know he's dying.' putting a finger to my lips telling her to keep quiet.

"I worked so hard to get here, pushing myself until it hurt. Training alone for hours. Anything to get stronger, to reach my dream. I will never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away and I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound I make this pledge, Believe it. Bridge builder I'll complete this mission and protect you with this kunai knife." He turned around and gave a slightly demonic laugh with a slightly demonic grin. " Don't worry I'll be fine."

Everyone was shocked for words. The bridge builder probably felt like a jerk now. He just made a 12 year old kid stab himself and pledge to give up his life to save the old man. I stayed silent.

"Naruto..uh that was really cool how you took the poison out and all but if you lose anymore blood you're going to die." Kakashi bluntly said.

We all stopped moving and watched as the news slowly sunk its way deeper into Narutos' skull searching desperately for his brain. After it finally sunk in Naruto started sweating profusely and went an unhealthy shade of –would you call it blue? I guess you would- blue.

"Good idea to stop the bleeding now. Seriously." Kakashi said while smiling! Who smiles when saying stuff like that.

Naruto immediately started freaking out and this led to him flailing his arms and legs every which way which probably isn't good for blood loss. Kakashi, Sakura and I all gathered towards Naruto. Sasuke and Tazuna were content to just watch.

"No! No! No! I'm too young for it to all end like this. No! No!" Naruto continues screaming.

"Show me your hand." Kakashi calmly says. Naruto holds his hand out still freaking out.

"Naruto, you've got a self abusive personality. It's called masochism."

"Oh calm down Sakura it's not- well yeah it is that bad but still…at least he's…hmm there is no word to describe him." I said as we watched as Kakashi tried to calm him down.

"Naruto I have to agree with Sakura you could have jeopardized the mission and not to mention-"

I quickly shoved Kakashi to the side and took Narutos hand. "Don't listen to Kakashi, he's just being a worry-wart over nothing. He wouldn't understand."

Naruto smiled slightly but still looked kinda freaked out. I took out a bandage and quickly started to wrap his hand. That's when I noticed, Naruto's hand was practically healed and it was healing itself still at a rapid race.

"Naru-" My mouth was covered by Kakashi's hand as he dragged me off to the side.

"mwama fa fo? (what was that for?)" I tried to say.

"Akira you are to never speak of what you saw. Understand?"

I narrowed my eyes, "mwy? (why?)"

"I'm sorry I'm having trouble understanding you. All I need is for you to nod and then I'll let you go."

I slowly nod my head still suspicious of what was going on. He still didn't let go.

"Good. You won't mention this to anyone nor will we speak of this again."

I was getting fed up. So I bit his hand.

"Ow!"

"That's what happens when you cover my mouth." I turned and saw everyone was staring at us blankly.

I was then forcefully turned back to face a slightly peeved Kakashi. "Akira, this is serious you can't tell anyone."

"Why? What's going on? How did he do that?"

"It's for his own safety and I'm not telling you." With that he started to walk away. I reached out and grabbed his sleeve.

"He's my friend. If something's happening to him I should know. Please tell me what made him heal like that?"

Kakashi was slightly caught off guard and it took him a moment to respond before he sighed and thought on it. He finally gave in. "Naruto has a demon sealed within him. This demon has immense chakra that allows the host to heal much more rapidly than a normal human."

"So, this demon was able to use its chakra in order to heal its host so it won't be affected." I said slowly.

"Yes. But you have to promise that you won't tell anyone about this especially Naruto. Understand?"

I stuck out my pinky. "I promise."

He looked at my pinky confused. I rolled my eyes grabbed his hand and curled his pinky around mine.

"It's a pinky promise. Not as strong as offering my life but I like this way better."

The others caught up to us and were once again confused by the sight of us pinky promising something. Sasuke walked over to me.

"Hn. Pinky promise? Isn't that a little childish?" He asked. 'Trying to get me back for earlier now are we Sasuke?'

"No I think it's much more adult of a person to use what others call childish. If a person doesn't care they show maturity, something you lack."

For some reason this actually made Sasuke's eye twitch. I smirked at him before walking towards Naruto as we continued to walk. Naruto grinned his goofy grin and we gave each other high fives before Naruto started to talk about how Sasuke looked when I insulted him.

Kakashi's POV

Akira has once again managed to surprise me. First he took the knowledge of Naruto's situation quite maturely which is a shocker in itself and then he flips this maturity into something so childish. I glanced down at my pinky.

'It seems so trivial and meaningless and yet, I know he'll keep his promise.'

I watched as my new genin argued and bonded. 'Maybe this team isn't so bad after all, now we just have to survive this mission.' I glanced back at Akira, 'without any mishaps.'

Akira's POV

It had taken hours of walking just to reach the land of the waves. If the walking wasn't bad enough I had to listen to Naruto complain about Sasuke, Sasuke insulting Naruto, Sakura trying to flirt with Sasuke and yelling at Naruto, Sakura flirting with me and the adults lecturing all of us. My patience has finally disappeared.

We got into the small motor boat waiting for us at the dock. There was no bridge yet and most boats had stopped doing business with the islands. The guy getting us across the ocean was an old friend of Tazuna's and he made a point of telling us that 'if it wasn't for our friendship I wouldn't be doing this'. So in other words we are not allowed to throw Tazuna over board. Yeah, my patience isn't going to get a break today. So, we all piled into the small boat.

About halfway there a thick fog covered us and the man shut off the motor preferring to row.

"This fog's so thick. You can't see anything."

"My guess is that it's a good thing for us. Right, Tazuna?"

He looks at me before grunting in affirmation. I then turned back to gazing at the dark water. Hoping it would restore my missing patience. I let my hand drag through the water as I leaned against the boats side carefully. If this wasn't a mission I would have happily fallen asleep. Seeing as this wasn't the case I dragged my hand out of the water and sat up staring towards the front and Naruto. Naruto had claimed the front out of some silly idea that it made him more of a leader than Sasuke. I sat behind him with Sakura behind me. Sasuke was beside her facing in. Kakashi and Tazuna were behind all of us then there was the boat owner.

"The bridge isn't far now, our destinations just ahead, the land of waves." The boat guy said.

We sat in silence as slowly through the fog we saw the outline of the unfinished bridge. It had to be at least 50 ft up probably more and we were still so far from the island.

'Amazing. How did they manage to build this far and only now have troubles.'

"Woah! It's huge!" Naruto yelled.

I jumped and put my hands over his mouth.

'Ow…that actually made me jump.' My bruises protested to the sudden movement.

"Naruto you idiot, you gave me a heartattack." I said quietly.

Sasuke just snickered under his breath, while I tried to restart my heart.

"Be Quiet, I told you no noise. Why do you think we're traveling like this, huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing. Moving through the dense fog. So they don't see us."

I just nodded my head and slowly removed my hands from Naruto's face. As soon as my hands were moved Naruto put his own hands in the place of mine. 'I guess he knows himself all too well.'

"Mr. Tazuna," Kakashi began "before we reach the pier, I want to ask you something. The men who are after you, I need to know why. If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore."

"I have something to add to this." Everyone looked at me confused. "Those last ninja were pretty strong but exactly how much danger are we to expect? We're genin anything higher than chunin and we're almost guaranteed to die."

The others lower their heads, while Kakashi looks into the distance. Tazuna doesn't say anything at all.

"But… that doesn't mean we're not going to try our hardest to stay alive. We will make it back home and your town will have a bridge. That is if you answer our questions." I say with as much assurance as I can.

The others raise their heads and look at me. 'You'd think they thought I was an idiot til just now.' I sweat dropped before brushing off their stares.

Tazuna cleared his throat, "I guess I have no choice but to tell you. No…I want you to know the truth, to ensure your survival."

The last comment was directed towards me. I smiled slightly to show thanks before he went on.

"Like you said, this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who casts a very long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow?" Kakashi questioned. "Hm. Who is it?"

"You know him, at least I'm sure you've heard his name before. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world, the shipping magnet Gato."

"Huh? Gato? Of Gato transport? He's a business leader everyone knows him." Kakashi said with a shocked expression.

'Gato…its familiar. Where have I- aha! He was that mouse like guy that did business with my parents. I knew he seemed shifty. Wait. What if he recognizes me? No. No way that will happen. He'll just send his goons in, he won't care enough to actually come here. At least I hope not.' I thought.

Naruto then had to throw Kakashi's theory of 'everyone knows gato' out the window. "Who? Who? What? What?"

I turned slightly just to make sure he was serious and to be honest with you I couldn't tell.

"Gato, he's a very powerful tycoon from a famous company that's true, but below the surface with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations he sells drugs and contraband. Using gangs and ninja. It was one year ago when Gato first set his sights on the Land of Waves."

My eyes narrowed, 'He tried to take over my old country as well. It took a lot of persuading and other diplomacies, I'm guessing threats were used to get him to leave us alone. So, he's at it again and he chose a country that can't fight back. He's, as Kakashi would say, Scum!'

"He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply, disappeared. In an island nation, a man who controls the sea controls everything. Finance, government, our very lives, but there's one thing he fears. The bridge."

I began mumbling under my breath, "So, we are expected to fight a small rich man, with lots of guards, and vast power who's scared of a bridge…kinda anti-climatic if you think about it. I mean who's scared of a bridge. Well, I guess if he fell off it it'd be a reason to have some weird issue with bridges but not enough-"

"Akira,"

I looked at Kakashi.

"What are you mumbling over there that is making them laugh?" He nodded in the direction of the team.

Turns out they had been listening and were now desperately trying not to laugh to loud. Even Sasuke was holding back a chuckle.

"How was I supposed to know they were listening to my rant about small men being scared of bridges."

Kakashi just smiled a bit.

"You think this is funny? This is serious business!" We all just stared at Tazuna.

"Now who's being loud?" I asked my eyes partially closed as though saying and naruto's the idiot?

Naruto covered his mouth to hold in yet another laugh.

"When the bridge is complete it will join us to the main land and that will break his control_. I_ am the bridge builder."

We delve into a slightly awkward silence. Naruto looks completely confused while everyone else is letting the info sink in.

"So that's it," Sakura drew her thumb to her lip in thought. "Since you're in charge of the bridge you're standing in this gangsters' way."

"Interesting choice of words, Sakura." I smile approvingly. " Naruto, that's about as simple as it gets, so you better get it."

He just nodded his head rapidly still looking confused.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "So, in other words the guys we fought in the forest they were working for Gato."

I glanced at Naruto, he sits there looking deep in thought. 'He still doesn't get it.'

I sighed, "Okay Naruto, plain and simple. The old man here is being chased by the rich gang leader and the gang leader sent ninja to kill the old man. Get it?"

"Ohhh! I get it." Naruto smiled.

"I don't understand." Kakashi looked at Tazuna. "If you knew he was dangerous, knew he'd send ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide that from us?"

I looked over, "Money."

Everyone looked at me.

"The Land of the Waves has been under this guys tyranny for a year right? So, it makes sense if they can't afford it. The government can't help either otherwise," I drew my finger across my neck. "It's over."


	17. Chapter 17

Akira's POV

"Right, If you end the mission when you drop me ashore. There will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach home." Tazuna looked each one of us in the eye.

I looked at everyone's faces. Naruto and Sakura were sweating and Sasuke and Kakashi seemed indifferent. I kinda felt bad but it wasn't really our problem, we should have gone back when we could have.

"But, don't feel bad about that. Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset, he'll cry ' Granddad I want my Granddad.' " He made his voice sound like a whiny brat near the end.

'I can't believe a grown man is trying to play the guilt card.' I look around and watched as Naruto and Sakura began to give in.

'Okay so far it looks like me, Kakashi and Sasuke are still okay. Emo boy probably has no conscious so he'll be fine, Now all that's left to worry about is Kakashi and myself.'

"Oh and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the hidden leaves denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and leaving her life in sorrow."

'So…It's starting to work.' I look at Kakashi and see that he's doing fine. Naruto and Sakura were practically crying and Sasuke looked like he was actually going to help.

"Ah well. It's not your fault, forget it." Tazuna said.

'How can we after you've told us that sob story? Evil old man.'

I watched as the others all looked at each other rather sadly.

Kakashi turned, "Well, I guess we have no other choice we'll have to keep guarding you."

I looked at him with wide eyes. 'He's giving in! Traitor you were the one I was getting hope from.'

"If we give in now he'll just use this against us again later." I said while glaring at Kakashi like he was a traitor.

"But if we don't he dies." Kakashi says back.

I sit back down and cross my arms. "Yeah, okay. Do whatever you want."

"Oh, I'm very grateful." Tazuna turned away and made the peace sign over his shoulder.

I could practically hear him saying "I win". 'I can't believe he used such a low trick.' I sat in silence all the way to the docks just glaring at the old man. I couldn't help but smirk whenever he shifted uncomfortably or avoided eye contact. 'I really want to push him out of the boat.'

After a while I became bored and zoned out until I heard Naruto's excited voice cut through my thoughts. I glanced around 'Looks like the fog has miraculously disappeared. How convenient.' I thought slumped over the front of the boat slightly.

We got off the boat and said good bye to Tazunas friend before we continued on our way to Tazunas house. I watched Sasuke and Naruto's pathetic excuse for rivalry until I got bored yet again and scanned the surroundings for something to do.

Suddenly, Naruto ran ahead of us and threw his kunai into the bushes. Everyone besides me and Sasuke were shocked. I was more confused and Sasuke didn't seem to care.

He then tried to act cool by saying, "It was just a mouse."

This excuse did not go over well with the others.

Sakura was the first to yell something about Naruto being 'so obvious'.

"Naruto, those are kunai knives, they are dangerous." Kakashi said as Tazuna growled sounding like a lawn mower and Sasuke just looked away ashamed to be on his team.

Tazuna then yelled insults at Naruto as Naruto continued to ignore him. Before throwing a second kunai into another bush. I sighed as I watched Sakura punch Naruto for what seemed like the fifth time since we got here.

I walked over to the bush to retrieve Narutos kunai and saw that Naruto had actually almost hit something; a little white rabbit that seemed to be in complete shock.

'Poor thing. It didn't realize that being within 50 meters of Naruto can be dangerous to ones health.' I thought as Kakashi came up beside me along with the others.

"Naruto, look what you did." Sakura yelled at Naruto.

Naruto freaked out and ran to try and apologize to the rabbit.

"Naruto I really don't think that's helping." I said as Naruto cradled the rabbit like his first born child.

I glanced over to see Kakashi surveying the surroundings and being completely on edge. I decided it'd be a good idea to follow his example.

"Look Out!" Kakashi yelled.

Everyone besides Sakura dove for the ground. I quickly tripped her as a large sword flew above us. I glanced at Naruto just as he lost his 'first born child'.

"Here's a tip: When someone says 'look out' please react to whatever's flying at you." I said to her as I helped her to her feet.

We all watched as the sword lodged itself into the side of a tree and a strange man with cow pattern arm and leg warmers jumped onto its handle.

"You're so lucky that sword didn't go farther through and make you fall." I stated.

He turned to me with a threatening look. "Oh? And who are you?"

Kakashi sent me a warning glance which I foolishly ignored.

"I'm Akira. Why are you dressed like that?" I crossed my arms while my eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by that?" he said slowly.

I could practically taste the murderous intent. I ignored my first instinct to shut up and continued saying, well, rather annoying and offending things.

"You look like a cow. You're weird." I said gesturing towards his arm and leg warmers.

"You're annoying." He glared.

"And you're stupid." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You do know you're arguing with the mass murderer rogue ninja, Zabuza of the Bloody mist."

"Well, Zabuza, you do know you're arguing with a twelve year old and she- he- it- I'M winning." I finally managed to say.

Before I could blink he was in front of me. His hands stretched towards my neck.

"I'm going to kill you." He said menacingly.

"I'd like to see you try." I said bravely.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Zabuza of the Bloody mist. You've already said it."

"Do you know what that means?" He asked reaching closer.

"I know it has blood in the name." I looked up and to the left of him while placing a finger on my cheek as though thinking.

Kakashi stepped forward in order to gain attention from me onto him.

"He is Zabuza Momochi, the ex-leader of the hidden mist assassination unit. He's a master of the silent killing technique."

I scoff, "If he's an _ex_-leader than he mustn't be so great."

Naruto looked at me, "But if he can kill like that then-" Naruto gulped.

Meanwhile, Zabuza had turned back to me glaring daggers into my skull. I decided it was time to get farther than just two feet from him. I'd rather not be within strangle distance

"Oh look, a butterfly" I pointed to one and walked off following it.

Kakashi sighed and hung his head while everyone else just stared at me with wide eyes. I guess I can't blame them I did just brush off a murderer's threat with a butterfly. I walked over to the group and stood beside them.

"You have a strange student, Copy-cat ninja Kakashi." Zabuza said.

"Yes I realized he can be a bit odd but he can be useful _sometimes._" Kakashi looked over at me as I glared at him.

I turned away noticing slight movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked towards the bushes and trees but saw nothing. I was about to take a closer look when I noticed Naruto run out only to be stopped by Kakashi putting out a hand.

"You're in the way. Get back." Kakashi said darkly.

"But why?" Naruto looked frustratingly at Kakashi.

"He's not like those other ninja. He's in a whole other league. If he's our opponent I'll need this." Kakashi reached up to straighten his headband revealing his other eye.

Everyone gasped in shock. I didn't really understand why though he hadn't even moved the headband yet was it really so shocking?

"This could be treacherous." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye, did I get that right?" Zabuza said.

'Sharingan? I think I've heard that word somewhere before. It was something like a jutsu but it wasn't at the same time. Argh way to confusing.'

"It's too bad huh, but you'll have to hand over the old man." Zabuza stared directly at Tazuna.

I shifted so I was a bit closer to Tazuna if anything were to happen I'd be ready.

"Now quick. Monji formation. Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight. I taught you team work. Now, it's time to use it." Kakashi ordered.

"I'm ready." Kakashi moved the head band fully. A scar ran straight down his crimson eye. 3 black dots were positioned inside the eye.

"Well, looks like I get to see the sharingan in action. This is an honor." Zabuza said while retrieving his sword from the tree.

Naruto began asking the question that had been on at least half of our minds since they started talking.

"What is Sharingan?" Naruto asked repeatedly.

Surprisingly Sasuke answered us, "Sharingan, a rare power passed down through the blood line can comprehend any tai, gen or ninjutsu by just looking at. Reflecting the attack back on the attacker. Although its rare even for a doujutsu or bloodline limit. There's a lot more to the sharingan, a lot more…"

"You got it right boy, but you only scratched the surface. The sharingan can analyze an opponents technique and then copy it to the smallest detail." Zabuza said.

'That explains why he called Kakashi the copy cat ninja.'

Then without warning a mist came in. It slowly dominated our sight. I could only see a few metres in each direction.

"As for you Jounin, as a member of the assassination unit we had orders to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in our bingo book. It called you 'The Man Who Had Copied Over a Thousand Jutsu Kakashi The Copy Ninja.'" Zabuza said.

'So he is strong after all. Maybe I should listen to Izumo and Kotetsu a little better when they tell me things.'

"Enough talking. I need to exterminate the old man, now." Zabuza glared at the old man.

I ran over along with the others and stood in front of Tazuna creating a human shield.

Zabuza watched with indifferent eyes, "So I'll have to eliminate you first, eh, Kakashi? So be it."

In the blink of an eye he was standing on the lake next to us. 'He's standing on the water! How?' Sakura and Naruto both seemed to share my opinion. We watched as a thin mist of water surrounded him and then he disappeared.

Kakashi walked forward showing no fear. "He'll come after me first."

This made Sakura worried, "Sensei…but who is he?"

I turned to her, "For the third time, he's Zabuza ninja murderer of the mist."

"That's not what she meant Akira. Sakura, Zabuza Momochi is a master of the silent kill. He has a fearsome past and lives for the thrill of the hunt. The silent kill can happen in an instant without sound or warning of any kind. It's so fast you pass from this life without realizing what has happened. The sharingan can't fully neutralize it, so don't lower your guard." Kakashi warned.

Everyone looked extremely worried all besides Sasuke. 'Weird emotionless freak.'

"Well if we fail, we only lose our lives." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Oh_ yeah_ no big deal. Only our lives it's not like we'd be dead!" I yelled at him.

"I agree with Akira how can you say that?" Sakura looked over at Kakashi.

It was then we noticed the mist was getting thicker.

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker." Naruto said.

"The land of waves is surrounded by ocean. The swirling mists are ever present." Tazuna explained.

"Sensei!" Sakura cried into the mist as we lost sight of Kakashi.

And with that we couldn't see at all. I glanced around all I could see was the white haze of mist. I drew my hand before my face and still couldn't see it. 'Things just got much more difficult.' I thought glumly.

"Eight points," Zabuza's eerie voice came from the mist.

"Huh, what's that?" Sakura asked.

"Shh, Sakura." I tried listening to what he was saying hoping to get a clue as to his location.

"Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now, which will be my kill point."

We all stood there shocked. "Well thanks for traumatizing us."

'Maybe mocking him wasn't such a good idea before.'

They all then looked at me like I was crazy and we heard Zabuza chuckle threateningly. It was then a huge gust of chakra blew away the dense mist almost pushing us down with it. Kakashi was standing perfectly straight slightly glowing with chakra. The power coming from him was almost intimidating until I remembered how Ibiki was the first time we met. It's not much different and Kakashi doesn't have it in for me.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Sasuke shaking and pointing the kunai at himself. I reached over and grabbed his hands.

Kakashi noticed as well and said, "Sasuke! Calm down. I'll protect you with my life, all of you. I will not allow my comrades to die." He turned and faced us with a smile on his face. "Trust me."

I watched as Sasuke stopped trembling and the others seemed shocked by his words. I smiled back before nodding and resuming my position kunai in hand.

It was then Zabuza's voice once again emerged from the mist, "I wouldn't be so sure"

He was suddenly behind us, "It's over."

In mere seconds Zabuza had swung his sword while Kakashi threw all of us out of the way whilst stabbing Zabuza in the gut. The mist returned. We watched as water poured out of the wound.

'Wait, water? That means-' I watched as another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

Naruto yelled," Sensei, behind you!" at the same time as I yelled, "Kakashi, Watch your back would you!"

The water clone disintegrated in front of Kakashi.

"Die!" Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi slicing him in half

I watched as the supposed blood turned to clear water in the air. Zabuza's eyes widened with shock as he realized that Kakashi had copied his technique. Kakashi then appeared out of nowhere and put a kunai to Zabuza's neck.

"Don't move." Kakashi threatened. "Now it's over."

'For once I'm proud he's my sensei. Even if he's weird and perverted.' I nodded from my spot on the ground.

Someone's POV

That child is different. He stands up to Zabuza like he's nothing. He noticed my presence even when the sensei didn't. He has courage or perhaps its foolishness, either way, she may be useful. I can't imagine what she'd be like in a fight with the proper training. I would think she would fight similar to how she speaks. Very abrupt, always changing, untraceable movements. I will have to find a way to capture her for my own and Zabuza's sake and before he kills her.


	18. Chapter 18

Akira's POV

I looked to see the others slightly in awe of Kakashi. Even I had to admit he was doing a pretty good job of being cool.

Naruto looked excited while a big grin appeared across his once worried expression, "Alright!"

Sakura looked happy as well while Sasuke…was once again being a Sasuke.

'He really needs to cheer up once in a while.' I smiled while shaking my head lightly.

Zabuza laughed, " Finished? You really don't get it do you? Your technique is nothing but a crass imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copy-cat ninja like you."

Zabuza laughed with contempt while Kakashi looked as though his patience were wearing thin.

"You are full of surprises though. You had already copied my water clone ninjutsu when you made your little speech… very skillfully executed. You made your clone say those words to draw my attention, while you hid in the mist, waiting for me to make my move. Nice try.." Another Zabuza suddenly appeared behind Kakashi. "but I'm not that easy to fool."

We all watched as Kakashi sliced through yet another water clone.

"Hey, that was a clone too." Naruto yelled.

"No Naruto they're twins and one of them just turned into water." I said sarcastically.

"Really? Cool!" Naruto believed every word.

This actually scared the rest of us so much that we genins had huddled in a small group at the other side of the field as Naruto watched the water as though he actually thought the twin would reform from the puddle.

"I think he's crazy." I whispered to them.

"Really? What was your first clue?" Sakura said, irritated.

"I really hope he doesn't meet any twins in the future." I looked at Naruto who was still mesmerized by the puddle of 'twin' as he would now say.

The others gave me questioning looks.

"Just imagine what he'd do with his newfound knowledge." I clarified.

The others all looked at Naruto with wide eyes going through the scenario in their heads. It was then we heard Kakashi shout. We all turned back to the fight only to see our sensei in a bubble on the lake with Zabuza next to him. Needless to say he did not look happy.

"What happened?" I yelled to them.

Kakashi looked murderous. I slowly inched behind Sasuke.

"What are you doing, Loser?" He asked obviously annoyed.

"Hiding. He looks mad." Luckily for me Sasuke is taller.

At this moment Naruto had given up on the puddle, "What's going on?" He was obviously confused and had no idea that Kakashi was going to kill him.

"Naruto get over here." I waved my hand at him.

He wandered over.

"Stay behind Sasuke. We're using him as a meat shield." I said.

Sasuke turned to glare at me so I thought it'd be a good idea to back away…slowly.

"Remember on the first day we met and I said I hated you." Kakashi said.

We all awkwardly looked around.

"I'm remembering why."

We all looked down until I remembered, "Hey, Kakashi you said I was annoying on the first day. On the fourth day you said you hated me."

Everyone then looked at me. "Oh, Never mind that's someone else with silver hair and a mask. Sorry."

'I should really learn to shut up.' Kakashi hit his head with his palm while muttering something that sounded quite like idiot, but I can't be sure.

"Well Kakashi looks like I get to remove your little- crazy- friends." Zabuza said.

We all watched as a water clone came out of the water. I was really tempted to turn to Naruto and tell him 'that's not a twin' but I felt like now wasn't the time for jokes.

"You think wearing a heads band makes you a neenja. When you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you that's when you can truly be called a neenja."

"Neenja." I copied letting the new sound roll of my tongue. It's a habit really everything that sounds weird to me I have to repeat.

"Akira I will throw a kunai at you if you don't shut up." Kakashi yelled.

"You can't do that you're in a bubble." He glared at me after I said that. "Not that that's your own fault. I mean anybody can get caught in a bubble take an insect for example. Wait I've never seen that. On second thought you're the only person to be stuck in a bubble. Not that that's a bad thing. I mean that's a good story to tell your grandkids and all. You'll be the only person able to say 'I got stuck in a bubble'. I'm just gonna shut up now." I had slowly backed away during most of my speech and now found myself at the back of the group. Kakashi's glare still seemed dangerous.

'I should remember not to mention bubbles ever again.'

Zabuza surprisingly had waited during my entire speech of insanity looking relatively amused probably because I was being ridiculous and Kakashi just seemed mad.

"May I continue or do you still want to talk?"

"No I think I'm good. If I say anymore he's going to kill me after he gets out of the bubble." Realizing I probably just stepped on a nerve. "It's a very pretty bubble. Maybe you'll come out as a nice gentle butterfly."

Zabuza actually started laughing.

"If you let us go we'll sell him to you." Sasuke calmly said.

"You know I might just take you up on that offer." Zabuza's eyes held a dangerous glint to them but also amusement.

"Kakashi they're trying to sell me."

"Good!"

Yeah he's still mad.

"Sakura you don't want to sell me right?"

"No I still like you." She said.

"Wait, you don't count if I told you you had broken your nail-" I started thinking outloud.

"What where?" She then desperately pulled out a nail file.

I looked to Naruto to find him once again staring at the puddle.

"I think he's trying to make contact."

Zabuza laughed before he suddenly got serious again. "Only when you've become so deadly as to have your file entered in my bingo book then you may have earned the title to call upstarts like you neenja is a joke."

Zabuza then appeared and kicked Naruto across the clearing towards the others. I was about to go forward to help when a hand covered my mouth and I was dragged away from the fight in front of me. My last thoughts before it went black were 'Are they going to make it? and also, did he really sell me?'

Sakura's POV

We all watched as Naruto punched the ground it all seemed too much for new genin.

"As ninja the things we encounter are never easy save your anger for the next enemy." Kakashi-sensei had grabbed Naruto's arm and stopped him from hitting the ground. "We haven't completed our mission yet. We still have to get the bridge builder to his bridge."

"Sorry I caused you all so much trouble for ya. But you can all rest at my house back at the village." Mr. Tazuna laughed lightly.

"Alright let's get a move on." Kakashi took a step to leave and before we knew it he was on the ground completely unconscious.

"Wha-What happened?" We all ran towards our fallen sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, did you fall?" Naruto stupidly asked.

"Naruto why'd you even ask that? Of course he fell." I began lecturing him.

It then occurred to me that even though Naruto had just asked a really stupid question Akira had remained silent. Actually now that I think about it he's been quiet for a while.

I noticed Sasuke and Mr. Tazuna looking around as they must have noticed the surprising quiet. Naruto on the other hand was checking to make sure Kakashi-sensei was still breathing.

"Does anyone know where Akira is?" Sasuke asked eyes darting around the clearing trying to spot him.

"No I don't know where he is." I shook my head.

"Last time I saw him, or heard him more like, was around the bubble comment. Which was quite a while ago." Mr. Tazuna scratched his chin.

"I'm sure nothing bad will have happened to him. Maybe he went on ahead or something." I suggested.

Naruto stood up, "Nah, he probably is just waiting to scare us or something."

"Well first things first we should get yer sensei to my house then we'll see if we can find Akira." walked forward and supported sensei's one side while Sasuke took the other.

'Akira where'd you go?' I thought as we started the long walk to Mr. Tazuna's.

Someone's POV

'Zabuza technically gave me permission to take the child, he even seemed to be interested as well. This child could be a powerful ally one day or our worst nightmare.' I thought as I carried Zabuza back to the unconscious Akira.


	19. Chapter 19

Akira POV

"Next time, I'll see right through his sharingan." I heard a slightly familiar voice say.

I opened my eyes just a crack and was blinded by the suns light. I groaned and closed them tightly.

"What'd you know the kids waking up." It spoke again.

I turned my head to see none other than Zabuza sitting near me along with a young- is that a boy?

"Hello I'm sorry for kidnapping you. Please don't be upset we won't harm you." The kid said.

"More like much…" I mumbled.

These two are probably going to kill me after they get information on the sharingan, but too bad for them seeing as I know practically nothing except what Sasuke said and I wasn't exactly paying too much attention.

"Did you want to say something?" The kid leaned down to my height on the ground smiling kindly.

"Nothing." I looked around. "Where are my friends, are they alright?"

The kid smiled, "Yes they should be nearing the village by now."

I nodded before turning to Zabuza, "So..Why am I here?"

He smirked glancing at Haku before turning back to me. "You're going to give us information and after that you'll work for me. This is Haku he'll help you get adjusted to the work."

I gave him my blankest stare before turning to Haku. "So, you _are_ a guy. Well that's a bit of a surprise. Also I think he," I pointed my thumb at Zabuza. "Hit his head too hard, he's thinking up really dumb ideas." I whispered the last bit to Haku.

Haku smiled before turning to help Zabuza who was trying to stand up.

"Hey," I started to stand up. "What happened to you?"

"Haku here tried to kill me." Zabuza shuffled forward leaning on Haku. It looked rather odd seeing as Haku was so small and yet he could hold Zabuza up.

"I was only helping and it did work did it not?" Haku laughed lightly.

"Okay I'm gonna pretend to understand as I walk in the other direction." I started to walk the opposite way as them before I was pulled back rather harshly by Haku.

He smiled innocently, "I can't let you do that Zabuza recognizes you as my equal. Therefore I can't let you leave."

Before I had even a chance to argue I was slung over his shoulder and we were off through the trees.

'Now, what does this remind me of? Oh yeah when I met Kakashi. Why is my life a never ending joke to the gods and what is it with ninja's and kidnapping me?' I decided to go along with them slightly because I had no choice and partially out of curiosity. Who is this kid and why's he with Zabuza of all people?

'I wonder what Kakashi will do if I discover Zabuzas weakness. He'd probably think I'm lying… What's he gonna do when he finds out I'm kidnapped? Knowing his lazy tendencies probably nothing, heck he was probably happy to be rid of me.' I was so lost in my thoughts of getting blamed for my own kidnapping that I hadn't realized that we had stopped and I had been placed in a random room.

Haku placed me back on my feet before helping Zabuza into the room on my right, "Don't move. If you try to run I won't hesitate." He then turned back to glare at me.

'Hesitate to what?' I was scared stiff as I watched the door close. So faced with this situation, where I was kidnapped, taken to a strange place and been threatened to not move, I did the only rational thing I could think of. I started to explore.

By the time Haku got back I had explored the entire room and realized that there was no way to escape without going through either Zabuza's or Haku's room. Not exactly friendly choices. I sat in the middle of the room cross-legged putting my head on one hand leaning forward on my knee.

Haku smiled at me as he entered the room, "Seeing as you'll be with us for quite a while, I think a tour while getting to know each other better is a good idea. What do you say?"

I stared at him before getting up, "I don't really know why I'm here and I don't trust you…at all."

His eyes seemed to grow sad at this.

"But if you tell me what's going on than a tour might not be so bad." I hurriedly added.

"You just want to find all the ways to get out." He laughed playfully. "Well, I suppose that's to be expected. So I will tell you some of what you want to know on the tour, just not what's important."

We laughed before my stomach growled, "Fine, but…um….where's the kitchen?"

Haku let out another laugh before opening the door that I had earlier discovered led to his room. His room was fairly plain, it had the normal bed, dresser, side table, desk ensemble but it also had some paintings and maps on the walls. I noticed that the paintings all had a light snow theme. On the desk lay a mask with a design painted in red.

'I wonder what that is for.'

We left Haku's room and ended up in what looked like an entrance hall. I glanced at the door marking its location and the locks attached. Haku must have seen my glance because he told me that no matter how fast I think I am I wouldn't be able to leave any way I tried. For some reason I believed him, not that that was going to stop my attempts or anything.

"And this is the kitchen." Haku said.

My stomach growled and I quickly tried to quiet it.

"Seeing as you're hungry why don't we start dinner." He turned and started to get out the pots and pans.

"We? Like both of us? Umm…I can't cook." I looked at the ground slightly embarrassed. I heard laughter and looked back at Haku.

"That's okay. I'll teach you." He smiled.

"Okay…but don't yell at me if something blows up." I thought back to Kakashi's cooking thinking my skills would probably be about the same.

'This is not going to end well.'

Kakashi's POV

I lay in the midst of only ¾ of my squad. Akira was missing. We had finished discussing Zabuza with Naruto persistently asking about Akira. Sasuke luckily stayed silent through Naruto's rants about Akira being gone and us doing nothing, but Sakura seemed to encourage him.

'I think my headaches getting worse.'

"Listen you three, I know you're worried about Akira but let's first figure out any and all possibilities that would give us a clue about why he's gone." I looked around the room to see each of them concentrating on the task.

'I think this is the first time they've all been silent and so serious.' I was slightly amazed at their concentration but even more amazed that Naruto was being serious for once.

Sasuke was the first to speak, "Maybe he wandered off, or got scared and ran."

"Sasuke! How can you say that? Akira would never abandon us!" Naruto was practically livid at the possibility that Akira decided to run.

'I really don't believe Akira would do that not after the pain he went through in training just to catch up and what would have made him run? He seemed to be quite….happy? No more like foolishly naïve. It was like he couldn't sense the danger he was in. If anything, Akira did not run.'

"Calm down Naruto. Sasuke's scenario might be true," I raised a hand to stop his newly emerged fit. "But, it could also be false. It's only one of many possibilities."

Naruto slouched back to his position beside Sakura, "Well I think he got kidnapped."

"Sensei, I think Naruto's right. We know Zabuza is alive and that the mist ninja had helped him. Maybe when no one was looking he took Akira too." Sakura looked over towards Sasuke hoping he would believe their, and not his, scenario.

"As bad of a situation that would be I hope you're right Sakura because my scenario is much worse…"

'Akira's new to the village, while this bridge has been in the making for months now. If he could have somehow figured out the village Tazuna was going to for help, he could easily infiltrate and assist in the the bridge builders demise. Which means he's working for Zabuza.' My eyes narrowed at the prospect. 'Have I been housing an enemy?'

I looked at my remaining students, "Today, we'll train without Akira. If he doesn't show up by the time I can move properly. I will look for him. So, let's go."

They all jumped up quickly and helped me stand before grabbing me some crutches even Sasuke seemed motivated to get me moving.

'Akira you had better come back and soon. It seems the team and I miss you and your silly remarks. But, if you ran away you will be dead meat. I will have to eliminate you myself for the sake of others.' I thought sadly as I limped after my team.

Akira's POV

*Boom!* Haku stared at me trying to hold back his laughter. "I didn't think you were serious, but it looks like you really did blow something up."

"This is why I shouldn't cook." I mumbled looking away.

Haku couldn't take it anymore he doubled over in a laughing fit. "I've never heard of a girl who was this bad at cooking, I didn't think this was humanly possible."

'It's not that bad is it?' I glanced around. 'Okay yeah it's bad.' On a scale of one to ten it was definitely a ten. Just as Kakashi had done, I had turned most of the kitchen a nice charcoal black and what is left of it is splattered in some weird gooey foodish substance. 'I think I might cook worse than Kakashi.'

"Haku! What was that?" Zabuza yelled from his room.

We both glanced at each other fearful of what could happen next.

I ducked my head, "I am in so much trouble."

Haku patted my head, "It's okay. I'll be with you and I'm sure he's not mad just…worried."

"Okay…." I slowly followed him. 'Yeah right worried that'll be the day'

'Wait a second, he called me a girl earlier. How on earth does he-'

"Well, are you coming?" Haku stopped at the doorway.

"Uhh…right. Yeah coming." I quickly ran to him and as we walked to what felt like my doom.

I couldn't help but stare at this strange boy who was quickly becoming my friend. I felt sort of scared by this.

'If it's so easy for him to become my friend then the others what are they to me? I shouldn't be making bonds I keep forgetting I'm a fugitive, a runaway. I might have to leave one day and friends would only get in the way. Maybe I should just leave them after this mission or maybe stay with Haku he seems nice enough. No I can't he's the enemy…and my team are my friends.'

We reached Zabuza's door and Haku opened it smoothly. "I see you're awake Zabuza."

"Haku. What was that?" Zabuza turned his head to look at us.

"While cooking there was a slight mistake made and it resulted in the destruction of half our kitchen." Haku smiled cheerfully through his explanation.

Zabuza stared at him, "Alright, So who caused it?"

"I did. Sorry." I said. Haku and Zabuza looked surprised.

"You? Why were you cooking?" Zabuza asked still surprised.

"Haku made me."

Haku shock turned into a smile, "Yes sorry about that."

Zabuza was about to reply when a knock sounded on the door. Haku glanced at it before glancing at me.

Zabuza looked at me and said, "Kid you won't want to be here when they come in. Get lost and stay out of sight."

I was confused the mass murderer is telling me to hide for my safety? Yeah that makes total sense. Haku noticed my hesitation so he grabbed my arm and practically threw me into my room.

"Stay here and stay quiet." He then disappeared through the door leaving me all alone in a windowless room.

I sighed, bored, before creeping quietly to the door connecting mine and Zabuza's room.

'Can't hurt to listen.' I pressed my ear to the door just as some man howled in pain.

"AH! You're gonna break it!" He yelled.

I heard more movement and what sounded like swords? 'Why would they have swords out? Whats going on?' I thought about opening the door but decided against it. They told me to stay put and out of the way. I may be a little, okay completely, reckless but I'm not stupid enough to charge into this situation, at least not yet.

"Don't push me. I'm in a really foul mood." A voice that must have been Haku's said.

'That's probably my fault…'

More metal noises but it sounded like they'd hit the ground and slid a bit. 'Really wish I could see not just hear what's going on.'

"One chance that's it! If you fail this time I'll cut you off and there'll be no one left to cover for you. Let's go." The first voice threatened before walking off with I'm supposing his guards after I heard the door shut I felt it was safe to peer into the room.

I looked around the room. 'No blood. Haku must've scared them off or something.'

"Haku. That wasn't necessary." Zabuza stated.

"Perhaps. But it's too early to take out Gato,"

'Did he say Gato? Gato was here? Not only that but they are working for him but they don't seem to be on friendly terms.'

"He's still our best cover. Think about it. The murders would draw their attention. Then they'd be after us again. We need restraint." Haku smiled sweetly.

'I wonder who 'they' are.'

Zabuza didn't seem to like Haku's explanation but agreed anyway. I slowly opened the door more and walked in shutting it behind me. They both looked in my direction.

"How much did you hear?" Zabuza growled.

"Enough to know you aren't on friendly terms with Gato and that Gato, was in fact, here and that I didn't get a chance to kill him."

'I should have tried. I stayed hidden because I was scared. I can't always be scared! One day I'll go back home after I leave here and I'll return it to what it used to be before that demon came. I'll free my country and help the friends I've recently made.'

"And why do you want to kill him?" Haku asked more gently.

"He's trying to kill Tazuna, all Tazuna did was try to help the people of his village. Why should he suffer for it? Not only that but it's his fault that my friends could get injured or killed. If I had just-it could have been over."

"Well it's too late now kid he's gone. Why don't you go help Haku clean or something. Actually you should probably start with the kitchen you destroyed." His anger seemed to rise with the tone in his voice.

I ran out of the room, "I said I was sorry! Blame Haku he made me cook!"

Haku's POV

I laughed as she fled the room. I'm glad Zabuza wasn't against the idea of taking her with us. Although, I do wonder why she's hiding her gender.

I turned to Zabuza, "Maybe you should try to be nicer to her. She's still just a kid."

"So are you and yet you can obey orders without any back talk." Zabuza said.

"Hmm I it seems you've become accustomed to it. Maybe you even enjoy him being here?" I watched as a Zabuza eyes softened slightly before I walked calmly out of the room and towards the kitchen.

"I think you'll need some help. Don't you?" I asked.

She slipped on the slightly charred floor and fell. "Ow! Did you have to sneak up on me like that?"

She was already smeared with soot and the kitchen was nowhere near being clean. I picked her up off the floor and began to clean some of the soot off.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm not a little kid you don't have to treat me like one."

"You are smaller than me and are less mature so to me you are a little kid." I felt myself smile and she let me clean some soot off her face.

"Hey, Haku? How did you know I was a girl?"

"Rather easily actually. You have a smaller frame then a boy would and your cheeks are higher. But the biggest thing that gives you away is your eyes. They show that you are very much a girl."

"Oh. Does Zabuza know?" She asked as we started to clean the counters.

"No I think he thinks you're a boy. Why do you ask?"

"Can you keep my whole gender a secret, I can't let anyone know who I am."

"Sure, but why keep it a secret?"

"Umm…I had a problem back home and they're still after me, I think."

"Then I will keep your secret for you. You have my word."

"Pinky promise and I might believe you."

I looked at her outstretched pinky before crossing hers with mine. She turned back to her work as I did mine. 'Sometimes she's reckless other times docile but no matter what she's still a kid.' I smiled. 'I think she may be my first friend since that incident and Zabuza. It was a good idea to take her along.' I thought.


	20. Chapter 20

Kakashi's POV

Akira still hasn't come back yet. Sakura's completed her training and Sasuke and Naruto are nearly done. He'll fall behind the team at this rate.' I sighed and stared into the forest willing Akira to appear… He never did…

Akira's POV

It's been 4 days since I was kidnapped. Kakashi's going to kill me when and if I get back. I wandered around my room for the 17th time that day.

'I have to leave, as much as I like Haku and even Zabuza has been nicer to me but I have to leave. Okay, Haku just left to get herbs. Zabuza's stuck in bed. If I'm going to leave I should leave now, but Zabuza said Haku was happier now then he has been in a long time…Argh I don't know what to do.'

I dropped in the center of the room and stared at the blank ceiling.

'I want to go outside again.' I used to hate being locked up back home, even now I crave sunlight and seeing the sky. I raised my hands almost wishing I could paint a sky onto the white ceiling. My two hands both bandaged still from training with Ibiki all those days ago.

'I guess they're healed now…I should probably take the bandages off.' I sat up and started to unwind them. I stared at my now bare hands clenching and unclenching my fists.

'It feels weird not being constricted as much.' I turned my hands so the palms faced up.

Small scars and soft new skin weaved across my hands. I remembered training with Ibiki it had been hard and he didn't go easy on me but I stayed and tried. I remembered Kakashi and Sasuke bandaging them. I wanted to catch up to the others and Naruto. I met Kakashi and was taken into a village that doesn't know who I am they asked almost no questions and trusted me. I want to go back. That village is more of a home than my country ever was.

I got up walked to the desk in the room and wrote a note before walking through Haku's door and out through the front one.

'Time to go. I don't know where I am but if I head south I should reach the village or at least that's the direction we were heading before I got taken.'

I jumped down from the crazy cone like house and started to run off into the forest hoping that I wouldn't run into Haku.

I ran for a few hours before finally reaching a clearing. The trees had lines cut into them going up to a little more than halfway. I walked over and saw footprints running towards the base of the tree. They were kids footprints, 3 pairs of them by the looks of it meaning…The others were here and keep coming here. I'm close!

I got back up and followed the prints as best as I could back to the house getting lost only a few times probably Naruto running around.

I broke out of the forest and ended up stumbling before falling forward on my knees tired from running and happy that I had finally reached people.

Kakashi's POV

I was bored of just sitting inside reading all day so I thought to take my reading outside for a change of scenery. I was staring off into space thinking more about my past then about the book I should be finishing.

'Minato-sensei, I failed my teammates in the past and now one of my students is gone. I've failed as a sensei. I couldn't protect him.' My eyes shined in grief.

I looked down, just as I was about to go back to my book to try to banish my thoughts I heard the snap of a twig before a figure stumbled out of the forest before falling forward onto its knees.

"Akira!" I grabbed my crutches and walked forward. I kneeled down. "You're back." I picked him up a bit and gave him a small hug.

"Kakashi? You're staying here? That's good. I'm glad I found you." He sounded tired.

"Where were you? Do you know what kind of trouble you're in?"

"Oh come on, I escape from a murderer and accomplice just to be scolded by you? I might as well go back." He whined.

"So you were kidnapped. Let's get you inside.." I heard Akira's stomach growl. "and get some lunch."

He laughed, "Sounds good." He reached out his hand and I helped him back on his feet.

"By the way how'd getting out of the bubble feel? Did you turn into a pretty butterfly?" He teased .

"Akira!" I watched him run off. "Get back here!"

Once he was out of sight though I felt my anger leave me. I started walking back towards the house laughing quietly.

'Good to have you back Akira. I wonder how long it will take for you to drive my sanity away.'

Akira's POV

I ran quickly around the corner of the house. I couldn't hear him coming after me but then again he's on crutches so I shouldn't expect him to be fast at least I hope he's not. I stood in front of the door and reached for the door knob. I quickly retracted my hand though before glancing around.

'Wait this isn't my house so is it okay to just walk in. I'm part of the team but then again they still have no idea who I am. I guess there's only one thing left to do. Knock.'

I reached up and was about to hit the door when I heard footsteps. I turned expecting to see Kakashi and his I'm-about-to -kill-you-and-enjoy-it smile, but instead I saw a lady I'd never met and Sakura walking up the path talking.

Sakura looked up and I saw her eyes light up before she ran the rest of the way and leaping into me making us both fall to the ground, "Akira! You're okay!"

"Sakura, can you get off me? Now." I was tired and didn't really have the patience for her at this moment.

Kakashi limped around the corner and closed his eyes in a smile, "It seems as though I didn't have to catch you anyway. Thank you Sakura."

"Uhh..n-no problem sensei." She quickly got off me after. She probably realized that I was in so much trouble just from his tone.

"Well, Bye." I quickly turned and got back onto my feet not caring if this wasn't my house at the moment it was a vast space full of possible hiding places.

I charged through the door only to run into someone and fall right back into Kakashi who had appeared in the doorway behind me.

"I didn't know you missed me so much." Kakashi caught me in his arms trying not to let his amusement show through his voice.

My eyes widened.'Damn. I was so close.' I looked to see Tazuna staring at me obviously surprised.

"So, the brat's back." He laughed, "Seems as though nothing's changed. Still getting into trouble?"

"Slightly..." I laughed nervously.

While my idea of trouble was mild, Kakashi's was not, "Oh? I would say you're in a lot more trouble than just 'slightly'."

I could practically feel the blood drain from my face and see the blood drain from both Tazuna's and Sakura's faces. Yeah, bad plan to piss Kakashi off when he was already pissed off.

It was at that moment that the two boys appeared at the door one looking like he had slept out all night and the other looking, well like he always looks, completely and utterly annoyed.

They froze when they saw what was going on. They saw Kakashi's false smile behind a mask and Tazuna and Sakura acting as if they've seen death itself. It was only when I peeked under Kakashi's arm did they see me. Naruto began smiling like the idiot he was and ran to greet me pulling me away from Kakashi. Luckily.

"Akira! You're okay. See Sasuke he didn't run away, I was right!"

Even Sasuke seemed to crack a very small smile, "Whatever. Losers."

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say to your teammates." I couldn't help but keep smiling no matter what they said. I was glad to be back.

At least I was happy until Kakashi came over and dragged me off to get yet another lecture on not doing reckless,stupid things.

Sasuke's POV

Everyone watched as Kakashi dragged Akira to another room before continuing their conversation like nothing happened.

'Does no one think that their relationship is just a little weird? Kakashi's only like that around Akira. He may taunt us but not like that. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Tonight I'll confront Akira.'

I then turn back to see Naruto and Sakura staring at me, "What?"

Naruto tilted his head a bit to look to where I was staring, "Why were you staring after Akira and Kakashi?"

"Don't you think it's weird?" I asked.

"Weird how?" Sakura asked.

"How those two act around each other."

"Not really." Naruto glanced at me, "Why?"

"No reason. Forget it." I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked outside.

'Maybe I'll be able to hear them from the window.' I quickly made my way to the dining rooms window, crouching down to make sure I wasn't seen.

"When you moved in with me I was not expecting to have to deal with so much trouble! Can't you keep your big mouth shut?" Kakashi's voice was sharp and angry yelling at Akira.

'Wait, they live together? Since when? How long has this been going on?'

"Well, then maybe I should leave! Seeing as my big mouth is causing you so much trouble unlike me, who got kidnapped! Do you think I wanted to get kidnapped?" Akira yelled back.

"See this is what I'm talking about! You and your damn attitude!"

"You know what? Haku and Zabuza were way nicer to me than you've ever been. They don't think my attitude, as you put it, is bad at all! So why don't you just shut up! You don't know anything!"

"Sometimes I think you hate me. Who was it that helped you calm down after a nightmare! Would you rather have stayed with Zabuza, would that make you happy?" Kakashi's voice rose from sadness to anger.

"I don't know! Would you just shut up and let me think!" There was a long pause.

"Fine. When we get back you can move back out and we can pretend that none of this happened." I heard Kakashi move towards the door. "Akira, from now on we're nothing but a teacher and student nothing else."

The door slammed shut. I looked over the edge and saw Akira head down, fists clenched and looking completely lost.

'I knew it. Something is-or at least was-going on. I should probably leave before he notices me.' I started to walk away when Akira's voice stopped me.

"What are you doing?"


	21. Chapter 21

Akira's POV

After Kakashi walked out the door leaving me to my thoughts, I couldn't help but see movement from the corner of my eye. It was a bit of black sticky up hair. 'Sasuke? Oh no. I really hope he didn't hear anything.'

I silently walked to the window and leaned out on the sill, "What are you doing?"

I watched him flinch before straightening up quickly trying to play it cool. Yeah, it didn't work. He was avoiding eye contact and looked like a kid who had just eaten grandpa's cake.

"Nothing I have to explain to you." He finally made eye contact with me, looking like he was searching for something.

'Like an explanation of what he shouldn't have heard.' I sighed.

"Fine, then what did you hear?"

"I was just passing by." He turned and was about to leave.

'No way did he just pass by, and even then I'm sure he would have heard at least something.'

I jumped out the window to land on the deck that runs around the house before grabbing his shirt, "I know you heard something. Tell me!"

He was staring at me coldly refusing to give me the answer. It seemed like it took him forever to answer me. I was actually debating giving up at that point.

"You live with Kakashi." There it was plain and simple the one thing Kakashi and I swore never to tell about. I mean, we swore it to Gramps a few days before this mission.

"Never let them know, it could bring danger to you both…" I whispered to myself, quoting Gramps word for word.

"What?" Sasuke looked at me confused as I let go of his shirt.

"You can't tell anyone. Not a single person. If you do," I started to walk back to the front door. "I_ will_ make it my top priority to. Hunt. You. Down."

As soon as I made it around the corner I ran into the forest. Not far, I didn't want to be kidnapped again.

'That would just make Kakashi give me another stupid lecture.'

I quickly used chakra to run up a tree, just like Ibiki taught me to run up that cliff. As I watched the clouds drift across the sky, I came up with reasons to stay in Konoha and reasons to leave it. One. I've never felt more at home. Two. I actually have friends there. Three. It's safer than most places. Four. It can keep me updated on my own situation. I lowered my head. One. I'm putting my friends in danger. Two. If my friends found out about me I could get hurt. Three. I don't truly belong there anyways. Four. I suck at being a ninja, what type of ninja gets herself kidnapped on her first real mission. Five. I have no place to live. Six. Kakashi hates me…. I sat up there just thinking for who knows how long, all I know is that by the time I came back down it had been night for a while. I probably would have stayed up longer if someone hadn't bothered to find me.

Kakashi's POV

It had been at least 3 hours since Akira had disappeared and now it was dinner. I sat in silence eating whenever the others weren't looking and watching as the sun slowly set out the window.

'Where on earth did he go? He wouldn't go back would he?...No Akira's stronger than that, a little argument wouldn't make him leave. But, maybe I was too hard on him. All the stress and worry over the days built up I guess.' I slowly placed my bowl down as I felt an odd chill run through me. I looked over and saw Sasuke staring at me. No it was more of a soul searching glare. It was unnerving to say the least. First it was Akira and now Sasuke? What was I doing wrong…?

His eyes never left me all throughout dinner and I couldn't figure out what I had done to make him look at me with so much hatred. Sasuke had never been so mad with me, not when I was late, not when I lectured, this hatred I've only felt once and that was when I told them they couldn't ever become ninja back at the leaf village. I was about to question Sasuke but Naruto got to it first.

"Hey, Sasuke, Why're you glaring at Kakashi-sensei for?" Naruto miraculously managed to keep all his food in his mouth even as he talked.

Sasuke stayed silent, but his glare intensified sending the room into a deathly silence. Naruto instantly shut up and everyone stopped moving. They were all focused on Sasuke and I. 'If he ever becomes a Jounin even I might be scared to face him in battle.'

"S-Sasuke? A-are you okay?" Sakura hesitantly asked, placing her bowl down.

"Hn. It's not _me_ you should be worried about." Sasuke got up suddenly, glared at me one last time before stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I'm going for a walk."

We all watched as he walked away and flinched when we heard the front door slam. The tension in the room faded into nothing and everyone turned to stare at me.

"Hey, sensei? What'd you do?" Naruto placed the chopsticks in his mouth while staring at me with shock.

"I'm not really sure, Naruto." I started to stand before reaching for my book. "Well, if anyone needs me I'll be out on the deck. Thank you for the food."

I walked outside in time to see Sasuke head for the woods. 'Where is he going? What did he mean at dinner? Did he mean Akira? It would make sense if he did. Maybe I should apologize…I over-reacted, it wasn't Akira's fault he got kidnapped. I hope he comes back. What if he went back? He wouldn't, would he? No Akira is too stubborn to do something like that, at least I hope he is….'

Naruto POV

"Hey, Sakura, do you think Sasuke's acting really off today?" Naruto leaned across the table to whisper to Sakura.

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone glare at Kakashi-sensei like that. I wonder what's bothering him?" She said nodding her head.

"Yeah, Yeah." I started nodding my head quickly. "I think it has to do with Akira."

"What are you talking about? Akira isn't even here."

"Exactly, Exactly. He's not here and Sasuke gets even more grumpy than usual, and Kakashi was the last person to talk to Akira. In other words Sasuke thinks Kakashi-sensei is to blame." I sat back, with my eyes closed and my arms crossed.

I didn't hear any reply so I opened one eye and saw Sakura staring at me really oddly. Her eyes seemed to be in shock or maybe just amazed.

"Uhh, Sakura…" I asked carefully. 'It feels like she's going to kill me again'

"Um, sorry Naruto, but do you really think Sasuke would get mad over that?"

"I don't know." I let my eyes wander the room, before they landed on the clock. 'It's getting really late and Akira is still gone.'

I got up from my seat and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sakura called from the kitchen.

"I'm going to find Akira and get an explanation for all this." I finished putting on my shoes and walked outside, before running off to the forest. 'If it were me, I would hide in the forest.'

I broke into the forest at a sprint, yelling Akira's name over and over. 'Where is he?' I began climbing trees just to see if I could spot him from up high. I noticed Sasuke wandering around but not Akira. I had been at this for hours until I spotted him, just sitting in a tree. I jumped from tree branch to tree branch before landing nearby.

He looked so sad, and deep in thought. 'What did Kakashi say to make Akira run all the way out here?'

I slowly crept closer to Akira's tree, he still hadn't noticed me. 'That's strange; normally he'd have noticed me by now.' I made the last leap and was sitting beside Akira. Akira turned his head to me, trying to look happy, but I could see it. He was fighting back his sadness like I do.

"Hey Naruto. What's up?" He smiled.

"Um, you didn't show up for dinner and it's really late. We were worried about you." I sat down right next to him watching his face. 'If I say the wrong thing it will only make it worse.'

"Oh. I was just thinking and um I guess I forgot." He rubbed the back of his head.

"You're lying."

'Akira lied. He didn't forget, he's avoiding something.'

"Wha-"

"You're avoiding Kakashi-sensei." I looked straight at his eyes.

Akira's POV

'How did he know? He always acts so, so oblivious.' I looked away from him quickly after I got over my own shock.

"Naruto. Stay out of it."

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no. I want to know what's going on. Why are you avoiding Kakashi-sensei?"

"It's not your business, so butt out." I stood to leave, turning away from Naruto.

'It really is none of his business anyway. Besides, he wouldn't want to hear it.'

I tried to leave but was pulled back by my wrist. I turned and looked at Naruto, getting ready to yell at him. But, his eyes were so worried and determined to find out, that I couldn't yell, not even a bit. Instead, I sunk back to sit on the branch not bothering to hide my sadness.

"So, can you tell me what happened after Kakashi-sensei pulled you away?"

"I guess you could say we got into a small fight that led to a bigger fight, all before he got really mad and I ran out here."

He nodded and closed his eyes. He didn't say anything for a little while and to be honest I thought he had fallen asleep. He then opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I think Kakashi-sensei was just worried about you. You know? First you started acting kinda weird and then you get kidnapped." He looked away for a second before looking back at me, "He thought you were killed. My bet is he didn't mean to argue with you. Maybe you should try talking to him. Misunderstandings hurt, but just running away and not dealing with them can hurt even more. Can you please come back down?"

He stood up and stretched out his hand for me. I glanced at it before looking back into his eyes, trying to see any lie, anything that would show that he doesn't care or hates me or thinks I'm weak. All I saw was sadness, worry and understanding.

"How do I know he won't just yell at me again? How do I know you're right?"

"You don't, but I would hate for you to sit here and not even try to patch things up. Plus..if you come down we can get ramen." He teased.

I smiled a bit, "Fine, but if things get worse, I blame you."

He smiled his big, goofy grin before I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. We both jumped down and raced each other back to the house and I remembered that sometimes the cons can outnumber the pros but the pros can be worth so much more.

Sasuke's POV

I watched Akira and Naruto run back to the house. I had actually been about to talk to him but Naruto got there first. I didn't hear what he said but it seemed to work.

'I'll find out more about you Akira. Don't expect an Uchiha to just give up. I will find out what yours and Kakashi-sensei's relationship is but, maybe after you make up with him first. I wouldn't want you falling apart on me, but if you did I'm sure Naruto, Sakura and I would be there to keep you together.'

I jumped off the tree and began the slow walk to our temporary home, hoping that, by some miracle, Naruto gave good advice.

Kakashi's POV

As I sat out on the porch I began to think of all the things I should and shouldn't have said.

The first thing I should have said should have been I'm glad you're back. The second thing I should have said should have been we were worried. The third thing I should have said should have been please be more careful.

The first thing I would take back would be how the kidnapping was his fault. It really wasn't, it was partially mine for not being alert enough. The second thing I would take back would be about his big mouth and attitude. It's refreshing having someone like him around even if it gets him into trouble, the tension seems to leave when he's around. The third thing I would definitely take back would be for him to move back out. I really don't mind him being around it takes away the feeling of loneliness I got after my team died. The fourth thing I would take back would be for him to go back to Haku and Zabuza. I was upset and didn't mean it.

'Akira please don't go back to them, come back home.' I placed my head in my hands, closing my eyes.

As I sat there wallowing in my own misery and stupidity, I began to hear laughter and Akira. I raised my head and watched as Naruto and Akira burst through the tree line both shouting, 'I won!'

I stood up and Naruto nudged Akira before pointing in my direction.

'Does he know something? Why won't Akira look at me?'

Akira walked over slowly as Naruto ran past me into the house.

Akira avoided eye contact before finally looking up at me, "Kakashi? I- Can I still live with you? I'm sorry for before. I don't hate you and I'm sorry for disappearing so can I, can I still live with you? I'll even fix my attitude and I'll be quieter and I'll be less annoying and-"

He seemed so sad when he asked that, like he'd already given up hope. I didn't know what to say. Out of the both of us I was the one who should apologize.

"Akira, it's not your fault in fact I apologize. I'm sorry for yelling at you for no reason. So, of course you can come back and live with me. And please don't change who you are, I don't really mind."

Akira looked at me with wide innocent eyes, before he started to smile the biggest smile I've ever seen him make. His smile could probably rival even Naruto's. When his smile was at its largest he latched onto me in a hug.

"Thanks." He quietly said.

I reached my arms around him and returned the hug, "No problem, but please try not to get kidnapped anymore, you gave us all a heart attack."

"I make no promises but I guess I can try." He started let go and walked to the front door, "So, you guys really were worried about me huh?"

He walked with his arms locked behind his head, "That's something new I've only ever had one person who cared about me, so I guess I'm not used to all of you guys yet. So if something happens to me please don't worry, I've probably handled worse situations before."

He turned back and smiled at me as I had stopped walking, "but like I said no worries. Hey, do you think there are any leftovers from dinner or maybe some ramen? I'm starving"

I chuckled as Akira's stomach punctuated his point, "Yes, I'm sure there's food left."

"Good cause I haven't been so hungry since I first came to the leaf village. Onward to food!" Akira charged into the house and managed to cause enough of an uproar that everyone knew he was in the kitchen and what he was after.

I just laughed again, wondering what crazy antics Akira will get himself into. Not to mention what he had to go through in the past?

'He said he only had one other person who cared for him. His life sounds a bit like Naruto's. I guess I will have to wait until after the mission to question him about this, for now though I'd better find him food before he destroys the kitchen.'


	22. Chapter 22

Akira's POV

I had been back for a few days and in that time I had managed to argue with Kakashi, threaten Sasuke, bond a bit with Naruto, make-up with Kakashi and for the rest of the days beat the others at tree climbing. They seemed annoyed by this, I could understand why but it's not my fault, Ibiki trained me a little too well. Although Sakura seemed impressed and so did Kakashi.

So, because of all of that and Kakashi's pestering, I was forced to protect Tazuna along with Sakura. Not exactly fun. In the first five minutes with Sakura, she had mentioned Sasuke twice, complained about Naruto 3 times and tried to flirt with me through all of that. If I wasn't ordered to be here, I would have gone back and trained with the others. The next best thing that I could think of was to walk away.

By noon I had managed to walk around the bridge and analyze everything, from how the bridge was built, to where people could hide on the bridge. I was on my way back when I heard the workers talking.

"I'm thinking of quitting too." One of the older in the group said.

"Seriously? But, over half of our people have already left." This worker seemed younger.

"Weren't you also thinking of leaving?" Another asked.

"Well yeah, but I don't want to leave Tazuna alone. He's stubborn, even with his life in danger he's still building this bridge. At this rate he and the rest of us will be killed." The young one said.

I walked over, "You don't know that."

They turned to me, "What would a kid like you know of this world?"

I shrugged, "Not much, but enough to know that you should stand up for what you believe in. If you don't do that then you might as well be dead. If the one thing you care about is gone where does that leave you?"

"Kid, mind your own business. It's our lives, not yours that's on the line."

"Actually I'm here risking my life to help get this bridge built so we're in the same boat. Both risking our lives for what seems like a hopeless cause and yet we keep going because we think it's worth it. If you quit now you might as well be abandoning your friendship and your country. You're all a bunch of cowards in my eyes. I believe that friends shouldn't turn on their friends." I turned and walked back to where Sakura and Tazuna stood.

They both stared at me before glancing over to the men I had talked to who had gone back to work.

"What did you say to them? I thought they would have told me they were quitting like my old friend, but they're working harder than I've ever seen them." Tazuna's eyes bore into mine, seeking an answer that, to be honest, I had pretty much forgotten about in the few seconds it took to walk over here.

"I didn't really say anything, but I think they understand how important this bridge is to everyone, and to you."

Tazuna looked at me with curiosity before his eyes softened to understanding, "Well thanks, although it wasn't necessary."

"You're… welcome then." I said slightly unsure as Tazuna got back to work.

"Hey, Akira? I never got a chance to ask, but when you were kidnapped, what were they like?" Sakura leaned over a bit and didn't meet my eyes.

'She probably just wants to know if they hurt me or if they really are completely heartless.'

"Well, one of them was actually nice. He cooked and cleaned, but he always tried to help me too. Zabuza on the other hand was mean but he never meant any real harm by it. I'm pretty sure he was trying to scare me. Before I left though he was better, he didn't yell at me as much. All in all though they weren't terrible to me, as long as I didn't try to leave that is."

"So, why are they helping Gato? I mean, from what you said they should be leaving us alone but they're attacking us instead."

"Gato's giving them protection and money. Two things that they really need. It's help Gato or be hunted and killed."

"Oh…" Sakura sat down on some timber. "Akira? If you could, would you rather be with them, instead of us?"

I sat down beside her, "What'd you mean?"

"Naruto is always so stupid it's annoying, you and Sasuke don't get along, you almost never talk to me and your relationship with Kakashi isn't very good either. You two are always fighting or insulting each other. I wonder if you would have liked it better with Zabuza." She hung her head.

"Sakura, if you're trying to get rid of me I can leave but," I moved some hair away from her face so I could see her, "I came back because I wanted to. I missed you guys as hard as that is to believe. So, don't think I'm just going to up and leave just because you guys are a little weird."

She looked up in surprise before smiling, "That's a relief. Hey, do you want a rice ball? It's lunch time anyways and Inari's mom made them for us. Here."

She handed me a rice ball which ate quickly. Sakura laughed at me for 'being a lot like Naruto' when I eat. I joined her in her laughter and for the rest of the day we made small talk while keeping watch.

After Tazuna's shift we made a stop at a local grocery store run by an old man. As I looked around, I noticed how little these people actually had. Not a single bin was filled with food and the little amount of food there actually was, was pitiful. I sighed softly, these people deserved better, when the bridge is built they'll be able to buy good, fresh crops by the bucket. I turned back to the others in time to see Sakura kick some guy in the face.

"You,Pervert!" I heard Sakura yell.

'Ouch.' Sakura had kicked the guy hard enough to make him go flying. I made the assumption that he was stealing her stuff but I could be wrong, Sakura did yell pervert after all.

"Nice kick." I smirked.

The poor guy lost two teeth and a good ounce of pride, if he had any. Sakura blushed a bit, while Tazuna blinked twice in shock before paying for the food. As we walked away from the store, Tazuna turned to Sakura.

"Wow, you really surprised me back there. Girls around here don't fight like that."

Sakura was walking slightly ahead of us still giving off those angry vibes she randomly gets every now and then, "They should. Something's seriously wrong here."

I laughed a bit, she was right of course but she seemed so furious about it. I kept smiling until I saw a kid, no older than 8 run up and grab Sakura's clothes.

Sakura believing it was another pervert spun around looking really mad, "Hey buster!"

Sakura froze when she saw the little girl. She seemed taken aback.

The little girl held out both her hands before laughing a bit and smiling a big innocent smile, "Please."

Sakura took in how the kid looked, tattered old clothes and all. Tears sprung to her eyes as she reached into her bag and handed the girl a pile of candy. "Uhh…Here."

The little girl looked happy as she gazed at the candy before looking at Sakura, "Oh thank you."

We watched the girl run off as Sakura wiped her eyes. Tazuna walked back over to us.

He looked at Sakura with sad eyes, "This is how it's been since Gato came here. The children suffer, and the adults are afraid to stand up to him. They've lost all hope and that's why we have to finish the bridge. It will bring commerce and trade, but much more importantly, that bridge is a symbol of courage. We must restore the spirit of our people. When the bridge is finished, people will start to believe again." Tazuna clenched his fists, if this topic is upsetting for us it must be terrible for him. "They'll believe they can live with dignity we can't let Gato stop us."

'I'm in this mission until the end. I refuse to let the outcome be a bad one. I'll fight for these people and that little girl. No one deserves to live in the streets, with no idea when their next meal will be. Naruto, Sasuke we have to help no matter what.'

We continued our walk home and as night fell, we ate our dinner.

Tazuna laughed, "This is fantastic, it's been ages since we've had so many guests at our table."

I just ate my dinner in silence my mind still stuck on this afternoon, Sakura was eating normally, Kakashi's bowl was empty but I don't remember him eating at all and Sasuke and Naruto were eating so fast I had a hard time believing they were human.

"I want some more." They both raised their bowls before glaring at each other.

They then looked sick and puked on either side of the table.

"Don't eat so much if you're gonna puke it up." Sakura yelled at them, and man did she look peeved.

"I have to eat." Sasuke raised his head a little wiping his mouth.

"And I have to eat more than him, it's the only possible way I'll get strong enough to beat him" Naruto came back up with his eyes watering.

Kakashi just nodded his head, "That's true, but puking won't help you. Akira, would you mind containing your laughter and getting a mop?"

I looked up from my own dinner still laughing a bit, "Ha-ha. Um...sure." I turned to Tsunami, Inari's mother. "Where would the mop be?"

She smiled kindly at me, "Oh that's alright Akira. I'll get it, you just eat and grow stronger."

As she passed me she brushed my hair a bit, before leading me back to my chair.

"Eat." She ordered.

Inari snickered at me, I smirked back at him before sticking out my tongue. Inari smiled and went back to eating but every now and then I would catch him glancing at what I was eating and he would switch to eat the same thing.

When Tsunami came back an idea struck me, "Umm…Miss. Tsunami..would it be possible if I could take a few leftovers?"

She looked at me curiously, "I suppose, why do you ask?"

"I'm going to go train after dinner and I may be out all night, so I was wondering if I could have some food for a midnight meal."

"Oh, of course. I'll pack some right away." She placed the mop back in the closet and began to pack up the leftovers.

She placed them in front of me and as I was about to leave Sakura made a very boundary stepping observation, or make that three.

"Akira, why are you polite to Miss. Tsunami but no one else?"

I stared blankly at her, "Uhh…"

Kakashi decided to join in on the interrogation, "Yes Akira why is that, hmm?"

"Well, she's letting me stay in her house and she didn't forcibly kidnap me when we first met." I glared in Kakashi's direction.

Kakashi's visible eye twitched, "Oh I see. If that's all Sakura I would like to speak with Akira now."

Sakura and the others looked terrified for me. Sakura began nervous and ended in an innocent question, "Um no I also noticed that picture, on the wall. It looks like someone was torn out of it and, Inari, you kept glancing at it through most of dinner. It looks like someone else was in the picture got torn out that's a kinda strange isn't it?"

It was like time stood still until Tsunami broke the spell, "It's my husband."

Tazuna closed his eyes, "They used to call him a hero in this land."

As soon as those words left his mouth Inari had gotten up and began heading out the door, head down. As he passed I could have sworn I saw a tear.

"Inari, where are you going? Father you can't talk about him like that in front of Inari. You know that!" Tsunami rushed out the door and for the first time she seemed genuinely upset.

"Inari's so- I mean what happened to him?" Sakura looked at Tazuna as we all did the same.

Kakashi stared Tazuna down as he said, "Hmm… Is there a story behind this?"

Tazuna glanced up before looking back down, "He wasn't his real father, he came into our family later and he brought so much happiness. He and Inari were very close. In those days Inari used to laugh all the time" I watched as tears appeared and ran down Tazuna's face. "But then-"

We all stared at him waiting for him to gather his thoughts and find a way to relay them. I silently sat back into my chair.

"All that ended. He never laughs or smiles anymore. Ever since the day everything changed. The word courage was stolen from this island, we were left feeling powerless, hopeless and Inari suffered the most. Ever since that day, Ever since it happened."

"Tell us. What happened to Inari?" Kakashi said solemnly.

"First, you need to know about the man, his father. The man who taught us the word courage. Who was a hero in this land."

"A hero, really?" Naruto seemed so amazed and curious.

Tazuna wiped at the tears in his eyes, "You can decide that for yourself. He came here about three years ago. His name was Kaiza, he was a simple fisherman, who'd come here from another land to follow his dreams. Inari and Kaiza were inseperable. The boy had never known his real father so you can imagine what it meant to him to have Kaiza in his life. They were like a real father and son…" he continued to tell us the heroic deeds Kaiza accomplished along with his death at Gatos hands. "Since then Inari's changed, so did Tsunami and all our people. We lost our will."

We all listened, in the beginning we were all smiling listening to how close Inari and Kaiza were, but by the end we were all silent as we tried to process the story he had told. 'It all comes back to Gato.'

Without realizing it Naruto and I had stood at the same time and tried to make our way to the door. Naruto promptly fell onto his face taking my attention away from my thoughts.

"What are you doing down there, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Can't you realize that he fell?"

She obviously realized that the question she had asked seemed rather stupid as her face went red and she tried to cover it up.

Kakashi took one glance at Naruto before realizing what happened, "You better take the day off, no more training. You've used too much chakra. If you push any harder it could kill you."

I looked from Kakashi back to Naruto as he tried to push himself back onto his feet. I placed the container of food back on the table and helped Naruto stand.

"Naruto, maybe you should actually listen t-" I began to say.

"No. I'm going to prove it."

We all looked at him confused. 'What's he going to prove?' Then it all clicked. Naruto wanted to prove that-

"It's true, that in this world, there are real heroes."

Everyone could tell that Naruto was having a hard time standing and yet the determined look in his eyes made it seem like he was standing tall.

"Naruto, one thing before you try to prove this, don't accidentally kill yourself before you prove that okay?" I patted him on the shoulder. "And old man, don't give up yet. We are ninja after all so that bridge will definitely get finished."

Naruto rushed out the door as fast as he could while I grabbed the leftovers. I walked out onto the porch and watched Naruto run to the forest as I made my way back into town. At the time I had no idea that someone had seen through my lie. I was not going to train, I was on my own self assigned mission.


	23. Chapter 23

Sasuke's POV

I watched Akira and Naruto leave, before standing up myself and walking outside. I didn't want Naruto to get ahead of me in training. If Akira got ahead though I think I could tolerate that, at least for a little while. I closed the door behind me as I walked out onto the porch. I could see Naruto and his stupid orange jumpsuit running off into the forest but I couldn't see Akira.

'Weird. He should be right behind Naruto. They left at practically the same time.' I began scanning the area looking for any sign of movement to indicate his location. At first I saw nothing, but that was expected seeing as he where's a dark cloak most of the time, but then I noticed a small splash of lighter color as the wind blew gently over to me.

'That has to be him.' I thought as I began running towards him. I wasn't about to let him just disappear again. Not after what he put us through. Every night Sakura would stare out the window or sit on the porch just waiting. Naruto didn't show it as much but he was just as worried. Kakashi thought that Akira had died. The entire team was thrown off just because he'd disappeared, even I couldn't concentrate on my training. I kept my eyes strained on Akira as he ran into town. 'Why would he be heading for town at this time, none of the shops are open…unless he's meeting with someone.'

I slowed down slightly and stuck to the shadows, maintaining my distance. If he was going to meet with someone, I'd rather not get caught. I followed Akira through streets and alleyways. To me, it looked as though he had no idea where he was going but I guessed it was to throw off any pursuers.

After a few _hours_ of him ducking down dead end alleyways just to turn back around and walk into another, he finally stopped and sat down. He just sat there for a few minutes before getting up and walking towards a random house that still had some lights on. He knocked and a man, around middle age, opened the door. The two talked for a bit before the man disappeared back inside. He came back out with two small containers and handed them to Akira. They spoke a bit more before Akira nodded and took off in another direction. I quickly jumped from my shadow onto the roof tops and continued to follow. Suddenly, Akira stopped glancing from side to side before continuing on at a much more leisurely pace.

About 10 minutes later, we had left town once again. I jumped from the roof of one house into the shadows of some trees. Apparently Akira wasn't a very good ninja after all, or maybe I was just in a league of my own. I heard the snap of a twig before a little girl stumbled out of the forest. She looked to be an orphan, possibly a messenger for Zabuza. My eyes narrowed, 'Akira really is a traitor.'

At least that's what I thought until…

Akira's POV

'So, the almighty Sasuke wants to play follow the leader. I might as well let him. I mean if I get lost, which is likely, I can just yell at him to come out and help me get back on track.' I thought as I weaved in and out of alleys.

I had just exited my 16th dead end when I decided to take a short break and think of what to do. I know it's a first. I could tell that Sasuke was still following me, mainly because the moon provided enough light for me to just make out his silhouette in the darkness. My lips twitched up in a smile, before it hit me if I could ask him for directions what was stopping me from asking other people for directions. I quickly picked up the container of leftovers and ran over to one of the buildings that still had their lights on.

I rushed over and knocked lightly in case some people were sleeping, a man came to the door.

"What d'ya want kid?" He sounded tired and grumpy.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late, but would you happen to know where a little orphan girl is staying?"

"Well from what I know all of the kids are staying near the forest in little shelters, that's about all I can tell you. But why would you want to know that?" He scratched his head.

"I just want to help a little." I said confidently.

He saw the container of food in my hand and smiled, "Hold on a sec, I'll get you some more."

So I waited until the man came back with two more containers filled with leftovers, he once again explained where to go and I thanked him before running off. I ran for a bit before stopping and glancing around trying to remember the area so I could get home without help later. I began walking again and soon I left the town.

'Okay, according to that man the orphans live in a make-shift shelter on the forests edge. Now that just leaves me with, oh I dunno, ten miles of tree line in either direction.'

It was then I heard a twig snap and I looked up to see the very girl I had been looking for stumble out of the forest. I smiled and kneeled down unwrapping one of the containers of food. She looked at me curiously before sitting in front of me.

"You were in town today." She stared at me, "with the nice lady."

"Yeah I was. Would you like something to eat?" I handed her some of the food.

She slowly walked forward before she gently took it and began to eat, "I'm Ageha, who're you?"

"I'm Akira." I sat down in the cool grass, "Ageha, how old are you?"

"Seven" She answered reaching for more of the food.

"Slow down or you'll make yourself sick."

She just shook her head. "No I won't."

"Yes you will, I've seen it happen to these two…not so smart friends of mine." I smirked 'I wonder how Sasuke took that.'

"Ohh, how old are you?"

"I'm thirteen now." I laid down in the grass, I guess I was more tired than I thought. "Ageha, can I ask where your parents are?"

It was silent for a while until, "They were taken away."

Her voice was so sad. I looked over at her and her face brightened back into a smile. 'She hides it just like Naruto. She's probably really sad on the inside.'

"Hey, Ageha. Do you want me to bring you more food tomorrow?" I flipped onto my stomach.

She nodded quickly, "and umm can I give some to my friends as well?"

"Sure you can even bring them here if you want." I stood up noticing she was finished and brushed my clothes off.

She smiled at me and helped pick up the containers. I smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"Be good. Don't go becoming a pick pocket or something."

She nodded, "I won't. See ya tomorrow Akira."

She waved good bye as I walked back towards the town. Suddenly a shadow appeared beside me, my first instinct made me kick it and jump back. Whatever it was flew back and hit a tree before it clutched its stomach and tried to stand up.

"What was that for?" It coughed.

My eyes widened as I realized who it was, "Oh hey Sasuke. Forgot you were there."

He walked over his coughing fit now over, "You knew I was here?"

"Well yeah your hair makes a lovely shadow when you think you're being sneaky."

"Hn. So you lied about training to go feed an orphan?"

"Yeah, maybe I did. Why do you care?"

"Hn. I don't care."

I rolled my eyes and walked back into town. It was then I froze at my sudden realization. Sasuke walked around me and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." I said quickly. "Hey Sasuke, how good are you with directions?"

"Pretty good, why?"

"No reason." We started walking again me following Sasuke.

I had some faith in his directional ability. At least until he led us into a dead end. I turned and stared at him and watched as his eye twitched in annoyance.

"I thought you knew where you were going?" We both yelled at each other at the same time.

"Me? I was following you." I said.

"What? But I was follow- Oh nevermind it looks like we're lost. Come on let's go ask for some help." Sasuke grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the nearest lit house then he knocked on the door, dropping my wrist in the process.

This time it was an elderly woman who answered, "Yes, how may I help you darling kids."

She seemed nice but Sasuke didn't seem to like the 'darling kids' comment so I stepped in, "We were wondering do you possibly know where Miss. Tsunami lives?"

"Oh yes, they live over that away. Nice girl too, I remember back when she was just a little girl. She would stop by every day after school just to talk to me. Oh how I miss those days." She started reminiscing about the old times.

Without even saying good bye Sasuke started to walk in the direction the old lady had pointed. I grabbed his hand before he could get too far and pulled him back.

"Thank you for telling us, I'm afraid we can't stay any longer we're already very late. Maybe we'll talk another day Miss." I grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and forced him to bow in thanks with me.

"Oh alright, good bye dearies. Be safe." She waved good bye and shut the door as Sasuke and I walked away.

"Let's get back." Sasuke said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. High and Mighty. What was that back there? Were you going to just leave her standing there talking to no one?"

"Maybe, why?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Because that's rude."

"Hn" Sasuke looked ahead uncaring.

"'Hn' that's practically the only thing you say. Talking to you is like talking to a teaspoon." I crossed my arms.

"What?" He stopped and looked at me confused.

I kept walking, "Yep, I know brooms who have better conversational skills then you."

"So am I a broom or a teaspoon?" He smirked.

"You don't deserve to be called a broom yet."

"You are so weird, no wonder you and Naruto get along." He walked a bit faster to catch up with me again.

"Naruto's not a teaspoon or a broom so of course we get along."

"Would you drop it?" He seemed annoyed now.

"No."

His shoulders slumped as he gave me the You're-joking-me look. I just walked past him and up the dock type path towards the house.

"Hn whatever." He shoved his hands back into his pockets.

As we both walked into the house I walked purposefully towards the hall closet before I opened it and sat down in front of the broom.

"Hello, how are you?"I nodded pretending the broom was talking. "I know isn't he such a teaspoon no way to start a conversation with them."

Sasuke just stood there staring at me incredulously as Kakashi appeared.

"Why is Akira talking to a broom?" Kakashi asked with his eyes half lidded.

"He's being dumb. I'm going to sleep." Sasuke huffed as he was about to leave.

"Well, goodnight teaspoon. I'm heading to bed as well so night Kakashi, teaspoon and broom." I nodded to each in turn.

I walked into the hallway and hid just outside the front hall. Both Kakashi and Sasuke stared after me, it was then the broom fell in the silent front hall.

"So you're teaspoon eh?" Kakashi teased.

"Shut up." Sasuke stormed out of the room into his own.

Kakashi just laughed and walked to his own room to retire for the night.

The next morning we all met at the breakfast table. Everyone was there except for Naruto. Everyone started making up ideas on what happened to him but I was way too tired to deal with it.

'I don't get it. My nightmares are continuing. Although they've started to scare me less, they just make me throw up now.' I laid my head down on the table. 'I feel like I've forgotten something. Why does it feel like it's important?'

I let out a quiet sigh before my eyes shot open. 'No way. How could I have forgotten? My brother becomes a warrior today, if they haven't punished him because of me that is. It would have been a great honor and he would have been so happy. It had been his dream for so long.'

Kakashi and the others watched as I sank deeper into my sleep deprived and saddened state of mind.

Kakashi's POV

"Sasuke can you go out and look for Naruto? And Sakura I need you to watch Tazuna again today." I glanced at the both of them.

'Sasuke's already finished so he'll be gone, but Sakura and the others…how do I get them out. Maybe I should just grab Akira and take him someplace to talk.' I stood up, placing my book back into its pocket before picking up Akira and throwing him over my shoulder.

"Hey put me down!" Akira started to struggle but he had less enthusiasm then when I first picked him up, probably not a good sign.

"Come on, we need to talk."

He stopped struggling and went limp, "What about?"

"About your recent behavior and those nightmares you keep having. Don't think I wouldn't notice, because I did. The only improvement is that you've stopped screaming and crying."

"Yeah instead I get to throw my guts up and hope I can still eat in the morning, so much fun." He obviously wasn't very happy as he shifted slightly to speak near my ear.

"Think about it if the others woke up because of your screaming what would you tell them?"

"…Good point." He slumped over my shoulder again.

We were finally a good distance away from the house, so I set Akira back down. I sat down on fallen log and Akira sat on the grass beside me leaning back on it.

"So, why are you so down lately? It's not like you to mope around and sulk, the others and even Inari have noticed. So what's wrong?"

"The past, my life, these nightmares…take your pick." He replied dryly.

I didn't understand, Akira wasn't usually like this. Sure he can be sarcastic but he's never this upset. Even if he is upset he brushes it off and keeps going. I knew he was an orphan but besides that I didn't think his life had been so bad. Maybe he's like Naruto…hiding the hurtful past and only telling half the story.

"Akira, what happened? In your past?" I looked down and I could actually see all the determination, happiness and mischievous light fade away leaving eyes that looked empty and sad.

"Stuff…" He shifted slightly turning his head away.

"Akira. I can't help you if I don't understand what's going on."

"You wouldn't be able to help much anyway…listen it's my past and I know it'll catch up to me but until then can we please pretend like nothing's wrong, that I'm not just some kid that can so easily be left for dead."

"Akira, what do you mean 'left for dead'?"

"I shouldn't be alive right now…if it hadn't been for him, I'd be dead. Who knows what happened to him though, he could have been killed for saving me." Akira curled his knees up close to him and buried his face.

I looked at him with sad eyes, it's really been eating at him. I leaned down and picked him up just like the first time he had his nightmare. He tensed up but gradually relaxed and allowed himself to receive some small comfort.

"Kakashi? If you were told to hand me over to someone, would you?"

"No I probably wouldn't."

"What if, through some tradition, you had to sacrifice me…"

"I wouldn't. If I did I wouldn't forgive myself. Why are you asking?"

"No reason. Kakashi, thanks." He said quietly. We sat like that for a few minutes before Akira started to unroll himself from his position to shift off my lap and onto the grass.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

He nodded, the lights in his eyes were back, "Yeah, I think I'm going to go home and take a nap though. Still haven't recovered since last night's nightmare. See ya!"

He ran off back towards the house with a smile that could rival Naruto's. I smiled and took out my book, but before I could read it Akira's questions came haunting back. 'Why would he ask that? Unless he thinks I'll be forced to get rid of him but what about the sacrifice? Was he supposed to be a sacrifice? It would explain the questions and how he thinks he shouldn't be alive. Akira, what happened before you came to the Hidden leaf?'


	24. Chapter 24

Akira's POV

After my nap, we decided it was a good time to go looking for both Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was supposed to have returned with Naruto a few hours ago but they probably stopped to train again. So, Sakura and I loaded up a basket full of food, while I snuck some food into another basket hidden under the sink, before heading off in search of the two idiots.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled into the forest, "Knowing Naruto he could be anywhere and Sasuke hasn't come back either. I wonder where they are."

"No worries, they're probably just off training or something." I yawned. 'Damn, I thought I had gotten enough sleep from my nap but apparently not.'

A kunai came flying through the air and embedded itself near our feet. The others tensed ready for an attack while I looked up sleepily.

"Nice throw, Naruto." I said before walking to a random tree and leaning against it as I slid down into a sitting position.

I yawned again and watched as Naruto tried to show off catching himself as he 'fell'. So what if I also fell for the trick, it's Naruto. I was surprised he hadn't actually fallen yet.

I narrowed my eyes at him. ""Okay, when you actually _do_ fall I am not helping you."

As soon as those words left my mouth, Naruto's chakra decided it was a good time to just let go.

I deadpanned, 'Why do I feel like I jinxed that.'

Kakashi's eyes widened to twice their normal size as Sakura yelled, "You just had to push it didn't you, show off!"

We watched as Naruto started falling to his would be death. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a specific blue blur run up a nearby tree and catch Naruto by the ankle.

'Smooth, as annoying as that is to admit he's not half bad.' I smiled as I saw the two insult each other. 'Well, Naruto looks unhappy but it's technically his own fault.'

Kakashi closed his eyes in a smile, "If I'm still sane by the time I finish their training it'll be a miracle."

"Love you too Kakashi." I smirked as I tried to fall asleep again.

The others came down from the tree and started to dig into the picnic Sakura had laid out.

"And you will be the main reason for my insanity." He glared at me teasingly.

I smiled before letting my eyes completely shut as I once again tried to fall into a hopefully dreamless slumber.

Naruto's POV

It had been a while since we started training again and Akira still hadn't woken up. He was still slumped against that tree. Kakashi had left us a while ago with specific instructions not to wake Akira up unless we thought it was absolutely necessary, we still have no clue what he meant or why he was letting Akira sleep. I mean he should be training with the rest of us.

I kept climbing my tree until I heard Sakura shout. Both Sasuke and I turned to where her voice was.

"Guys, come quick something's wrong with Akira!"Sakura was kneeling beside Akira holding his shoulders down as he twisted about.

We both ran over quickly before kneeling beside her. Akira's face was sweaty and his eyes were scrunched up as though in pain. He kept trying to twist away from Sakura's hold but couldn't.

"Sasuke, what's happening?" I asked quietly.

I was worried, I had never seen anyone in this state. I didn't know what to do or what was happening. I glanced at the others and they seemed just as lost.

I looked directly at Sakura, "Sakura, go get Kakashi-sensei. Go as fast as you can."

She glanced up and I saw all the worry in her eyes, but she nodded. She got up quickly and ran to the house yelling for Kakashi-sensei the whole way. I glanced back at Akira who, without Sakura there to keep him pinned, had started to twist back and forth on the ground.

"We have to stop him from moving." Sasuke said before grabbing Akira's shoulders.

I nodded before joining him in pinning Akira's arms to his sides. It kind of hurt to see Akira in so much pain even if it wasn't physical. It felt even worse when he started to mumble words under his breath every word was airy and full of pain and grief. He said things like no, get away, save me and brother. He was trying to get away more now and it was getting hard for both Sasuke and I to hold him down. At this point Sakura had managed to run back with Kakashi in the lead. Kakashi's eyes widened as he dropped his crutches and full out sprinted towards us. We let go of Akira to let him get closer.

"Kakashi-sensei, we don't know what happened he just started acting weird." Sakura explained.

Kakashi nodded, "Thanks you three, you handled it well but I can handle it from here. You three should go back to training. I'm going to take Akira back home."

He gently picked up Akira and began to carry him away when Akira's eyes opened suddenly. He pushed away from Kakashi, falling to the ground before backing away on his hands staring with teary eyes up at him. I was about to step forward but Kakashi's glance told me not to.

Kakashi looked at him, "Akira, its okay it's just me. I'm not going to hurt you."

Akira's eyes widened before he began crying, he curled up and quickly buried his face into his knees, trying to hide it. Kakashi slowly walked over to him before picking him up.

"I'll be taking Akira home now. Why don't you all continue training?"

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei. What happened just now, why'd he get like that!" I yelled.

"I'm not sure myself. All I know is he's had a hard time." Kakashi looked at Akira with concern as Akira cried silently, gripping his vest in an iron grip.

"Kakashi-sensei, maybe it would be best to stay here. I mean you're already injured and Akira probably shouldn't be moved to much either. He's already shaken up." Sakura said kindly.

Kakashi looks at Akira, "Would it be alright if we stayed here?"

Akira hesitated before looking up slightly, "…yeah…"

Kakashi nodded and sat down leaning back against a tree, "Well, let's see how much you guys have improved."

We all stared at Akira for a moment before turning to go back to training. 'What's going on? What did Kakashi mean?' During these thoughts, I had forgotten to concentrate and fell off the tree just like the first day. My head was turned in a way that I could see Akira and Kakashi. Kakashi was looking at Akira in amusement while Akira was staring at me with watery eyes but a smile. He was smiling over that?

I stood up and brushed my pants off before running up the tree again. I made it a little past the branch I had fallen off of earlier before nearly falling again. I quickly glanced over to see Akira sitting beside Kakashi now. His tears had dried up but he still looked sad. I jumped back down.

"Hey Akira? Maybe you should head home you seem umm…shaken still. Maybe a bowl of ramen would help? " I tried putting it in the best way I could.

He nodded before standing, "I might just do that. See ya guys."

Akira's POV

The moment I was out of their sight and hearing range I turned and punched a tree. 'Why, why did the worst one yet, have to be in front of them?' I mentally screamed at the sadistic gods. Was my life so much fun to mess with? 'My nightmares are taking a turn for the worse. They used to be my memories, now there my imagination at its worst. In these no one saves me, my brother laughs, in these ones I get cut, in these ones I die a painful death by a demons hands.'

I shook my head before walking back to the house. The moment I was in the door Inari had me cornered.

"Why did your sensei leave in a panic?"

"No reason." I walked around him and continued to my borrowed room.

"You were crying."

I stopped and turned around, "So were you."

We stared at each other, both had puffy red eyes and tear stains still fresh on our cheeks. Inari was the first to look down and he started to cry. My eyes widened, 'Ah holy X what did I do?'

I kneeled in front of him, "Hey, hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just…" He started to sniffle before crying his eyes out.

At first, I had no idea as to what to do but then it hit me. His father…

I grabbed his hands away from his face, "Come on let's go to the kitchen."

"Wh-why?" He sniffed looking at me with his overflowing sad eyes.

"I'm making the both of us some hot chocolate." I said simply before dragging him through the hall into the kitchen.

He gave me _the_ most confused look I think I had ever gotten, "Why?"

"I dunno." I shrugged my shoulders slightly not letting go of his hand. "My older brother used to give me it to calm me down. I figure it should still work."

"You had a brother?" He asked as I stopped and got out some mugs and hot chocolate mix.

"Yeah. He was about 5 years older, but he never thought of me as an annoyance." I said as I put the kettle on.

Inari sat down at the table looking down in thought, "What was he like?"

I froze before returning to normal and put some hot chocolate mix into the mugs, "He was…very friendly. Everyone got along well with him easily. He was a good fighter and a brilliant planner. He was pretty hot-headed though."

Inari asked his eyes sparkling now with curiosity, "Really? What about you?"

I grabbed the milk from the fridge and mixed it in too before handing it to Inari, "Everyone hated me where I came from, or at least they hated me behind my back, but he never did. He was always protective of me in a way. In fact he risked everything just to save me."

"What do you mean? How'd he save you?"His mouth was open and his eyes were wide with curiosity.

I stopped drinking, closing my eyes. 'Should I tell him? Maybe it would help me calm down on the other hand it may make it worse. He seems pretty interested so maybe a story would be a good thing.'

"Okay," I set down my mug. "This is not a nice story and it's pretty long you sure you want to hear it?"

He nodded rapidly, "I can handle it."

I smiled faintly, "When I was born I was chosen for a task by a council in my land. I was unaware of this task until later but everyone else knew about it. They looked at me with disgust and hatred whenever my back was turned. People were forced to keep me company, except my brother. Every day after his training he would come and talk to me. He would tell me stories about training, his teachers and the court. It wasn't the best life but I was happy with it."

I took another sip of hot chocolate and Inari mimicked my movements making me smile.

"I was happy, until my 12th birthday. Everything had seemed…off about it. People avoided me and looked at me with scorn more openly. My brother had the day off and yet the council was keeping him busy. Away from me." My eyes began to glaze over at the memories. "At dinner, they drugged me and took me away to a secret room. It was then I learned of my task. I was born to be a sacrifice."

Inari looked at me with horror in his eyes, "What happened? Why'd they do that to you?"

"I'm not sure why I was chosen, but I knew it had been going on for much longer. The sacrificing circle looked ancient enough for this to have been happening before my great-great grandparents were even born. I don't remember everything but I remember talking and hearing something about a demon, but that was it. Just as I was about to be killed, my brother broke through the doors. He fought off every guard and everyone in the room just to save me. I froze I couldn't move all I could do was watch my brother fight. He eventually picked me up and ran. We got cornered stuck between death and a fast flowing river. To save me he pushed me in, all while distracting the people from noticing me. I was swept with the current and ended up near the hidden leaf. Now I live in a place where I feel wanted, I'm happy here but I want to see my brother again." I gripped my mug with both hands and looked into my half-filled cup of hot chocolate.

Inari stood on his chair and reached across to place his hand on mine. "Sorry…"

I looked up confused, "For what? It was my choice to tell you and to be honest I feel better now. So, don't feel sorry."

He nodded sitting back down in his chair, "Can I ask another question?"

"You kind of just did but I'll let you have another one." I said finishing off my hot chocolate.

"What was his name?" Inari looked out from under his hat.

"Atticus." I said standing and placing my now empty mug into the sink.

"Um. Akira?"

"Yeah." I started heading for the door with the empty borrowed containers in my hand.

"Where are you going?" He quickly put his mug in the sink and ran to put his own shoes on.

"Into town. I need to return the containers I borrowed to some guy, as soon as I remember where he lives." I stared at the ceiling trying to remember where he lived while I put on my shoes.

"I'll come with you." He jumped up from tying his shoes before grabbing my hand and running out the door.

Turns out finding that guy was harder than both of us thought, by the time we got home it was already dinner. We stumbled in completely exhausted from running after wrong trails.

"Inari! Where were you? I've been worried sick all day." She smothered him in a hug.

"Mom." Inari whined, "I was helping Akira."

Everyone looked at me, Kakashi smiled seeing me without tears and Sakura was probably wondering why I dragged a kid into training or something.

"I'm sorry, I had an errand to run and I still don't know the layout of your town well so Inari offered to help. I didn't realize we'd be out so late." I rubbed the back of my head nervously. 'Is she going to yell?'

"Oh, well…I suppose that's all right but next time you two disappear tell me first, okay?"

We both nodded as she marched back to set out dinner. At dinner I once again sat across from Inari as we waited for Naruto and Sasuke. It wasn't long before they came through the door

"What have you been up to? You look like something the cat dragged in." Tazuna seemed unaffected by the fact that they both looked half-dead.

"We both made it. We climbed all the way to the top." Naruto said proudly.

"Took you both long enough but nice job." I said.

"Yes good work you two. Now, we move on. Starting tomorrow, you're both bodyguards for Tazuna." Kakashi looked at them with pride.

Naruto started smiling and without thinking tried to jump up with one fist in the air, this resulted in both Naruto and Sasuke falling.

"Ah you are such a loser" Sasuke complained from the floor.

We all started laughing even Inari smiled if just a bit. After dinner though the mood changed.

"In a few days the bridge will be complete. I have you to thank for that." Tazuna said.

"You've all been great, but you've got to be careful." Tsunami wrung out her hand towel.

"I've been meaning to ask you this but I haven't had the chance until now. Why did you stay and protect me even after you found out I'd lied to bring you here?" Tazuna leaned over the table a bit.

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader cowardess cannot survive." Kakashi recited. "That was a quote from the first hokage"

"Basically a strong leader ensues courage in the people, right?" I leaned back in my chair.

"Yes,basically." Kakashi smiled at me.

Inari stared at Naruto's beaten self for a second before starting to cry, his fists clenched in unresolved pain, "But, why?"

We all looked at him some with confusion others with sadness.

"Hm, what'd you say?" Naruto was one of the confused.

Inari slammed his hands onto the table standing as he did so, "All this stupid training is just a waste of time. Gato's got a whole army, they'll beat you down and they'll destroy you. These cool things you all say, they don't mean anything! No matter what you do, the strong always win and the weak always lose."

"Yeah, you're right." I said with my eyes closed. Everyone looked at me. "But that's what the training is for. If we want change we won't stay weak, we'll become strong, stronger than all of Gato's men combined. So don't think everything is set in stone sometimes those on top will be crushed by those at the bottom." I stood. "I'm going out for now."

Everyone's eyes watched me as I reached under my chair bringing out a basket and as I left I heard Naruto voice, "Yeah, speak for yourself, we won't let ourselves be weak. We'll get stronger."

I smiled Naruto was right. Already we've gotten a lot stronger and we'll continue like this for quite a while. I clenched my fist before I ran off to give Ageha and the other orphans their food.

When I returned it was about midnight and I expected everyone to be asleep but Kakashi was sitting there on the porch, he didn't say anything he just pointed over his shoulder to a small figure sitting on the dock.

I walked over, "Hey, what happened after I left?"

"Naruto yelled at me. He called me a coward and a kid playing the 'sorry little victim'." Inari kicked his feet sadly.

"Ah," I sat down. "That's because Naruto hates when he sees a person who could do something about the situation sit and do nothing but cry. He probably just wants you to be strong, he knows you can, you've just given up hope and that's why Naruto will fight 10 times harder now against Gato's men. He'll try to show you that you're wrong. Now it's late and seeing as I'm tired, you're probably completely out of it." I stood up putting my hand on his head and pushing his hat over his eyes. "I will never walk aimlessly in a foreign village ever again."

Inari laughed and stood up with me. We both walked inside and said our good nights as we walked into our separate rooms.


	25. Chapter 25

Akira's POV

The next morning we all set out for the bridge, well, all except Naruto. Turns out, he had used up quite a bit of chakra, not that surprising but still it knocked him out for a solid 12 hours and counting. Kakashi had told us not to wake him up, seeing as this was such a peaceful silence, and that if we did we would be given an extra 'training session'. Now this doesn't seem so bad until you think about his version of training. For me grounding and no ramen, for Sasuke he had to learn to be nice so he had to be nice to everyone unless he wanted to get another punishment which was going on a date with one of his fangirls, and for Sakura she would have to train like no tomorrow. I think Sakura got off easy compared to ours.

I yawned for the second time that morning, as we walked to the bridge. It had been a relatively peaceful morning considering Naruto wasn't talking or fighting with Sasuke but sadly this also meant there was nothing to really wake me up. On the way there I managed to briefly listen to the conversations between Sasuke and Sakura, and Kakashi and Tazuna. They weren't of any interest.

When we arrived, our peaceful morning turned to something more sinister. People were lying on the bridge unconscious and in pain. All of a sudden I didn't feel tired anymore.

"Hold on, what the heck is this?" Tazuna stood there, eyes wide with fear. "What happened? Someone was here, someone got to them!"

The others stood in shock as well while I closed my eyes before taking a breath. I then ran to the nearest person, which was still pretty far from the group. I flipped him over so he was lying on his back before checking his vitals. He was still alive and only had a bit of head trauma that had knocked him out.

"Akira! Don't go running off! I'm sure that Zabuza caused this. Get back with the group!" Kakashi yelled after me.

"They need help and you expect me to do nothing! What if they had needed immediate treatment? The least we can do is move them off the bridge." I started to drag the unconscious man over to the group.

It was then a mist started to envelope the bridge. I could barely see the outlines of my friends, but as much as I would have liked to, I couldn't just leave the guy and run to them.

I heard Kakashi yell out, "Sasuke, Sakura get ready. Akira, I would tell you to run but I know you wouldn't. Get the men to safety before meeting up with Tazuna. Remember they're targeting him not the people."

"Roger that! But if they weren't targeting the people why attack them?" I had already managed to drag the man behind them and about half way to the town.

"I don't know, just be careful alright?"

"Aren't I always?" I said jokingly.

"Akira, this is no joke. Be serious for once."

"Kakashi, just trust me." All the laughter and sarcasm in my voice was gone, "I can handle this much at least."

It was silent for a moment before he spoke again gently, "Alright, but again, be careful."

I nodded even if he couldn't see it. I gently laid the person down again before running swiftly past the others to the next injured man.

But before I could reach him a voice came through the mist, "Sorry I kept you waiting, Kakashi. I see you've still got those brats with you. You should really keep a closer eye on one of them though. It would be terrible to lose him again, wouldn't it? Oh, and it seems that that one's still trembling. Pitiful."

'Who are they talking about?' I asked myself as I started to carry another man on my shoulders to safety. 'They can't mean Sasuke, he was looking forward to the fight. He must mean Sakura.' That's what I thought until I heard Sasuke in the mist.

"I'm trembling with, excitement."

"Go on Sasuke." Kakashi said.

I then heard Zabuza charge in the direction Sasuke was standing. It wasn't long before I heard distinct splashing sounds as water clones were destroyed. As I ran past them I felt some water hit my cheek, I quickly wiped it off as I kept running. I heard Zabuza taunting Sasuke from a distance but I couldn't make out any distinct words.

'I guess that means it's a safe place to put this guy down.' I slowly lowered the injured man down before running off to the next. Sadly this meant passing right by Zabuza.

'Kakashi told me to be careful. So we'll just run in a semi circle around Zabuza. Yeah that could work. I hope.' As I began to get closer the voices became clearer and I could distinctly see Haku standing beside Zabuza.

Haku's head looked in my direction as I ran to the next person. In a mere instant he was before me.

"Hello again, you left so quickly I didn't have a chance to formally say good bye. But goodbyes won't be necessary now. After we take care of your friends you'll have to come with us." Haku tilted his head to the side as though he was smiling behind the mask, which he probably was.

I shook my head, "I don't think so. They refuse to die."

I was going to carefully pick up the man in front of me but Haku appeared behind me holding a throwing needle to my neck stopping my movements. 'He's so fast. So he wasn't joking when he said I shouldn't try to escape. I really would have been caught in no time.'

"Hey, are you going to fight or not?" Sasuke asked from his position near Kakashi.

Haku slowly removed the needle from my neck and turned to face him, "If that's what you want, I will send you to your death."

"Akira, get over here." Kakashi ordered and I grudgingly abided, I still wanted to help that man. "It would seem I was right, it was all an act."

"They tricked us into thinking Haku was on our side but really he was on Zabuza's." I added noting Sakura's incredulous look.

"With a cute little mask too." Kakashi taunted.

"Big phony." Sasuke added childishly.

"Mature, Sasuke, very mature." I smirked at him and my smirk only grew as his eye twitched in annoyance.

"So I guess all that about being a tracker ninja protecting his village was just a bunch of bull." Tazuna said.

"They look pretty chummy to me. I'd say they've been pulling scams like that for a long time." Kakashi said staring at me.

"Trust me, they are. They may look like complete opposites but they're friends." I nodded towards Kakashi.

"He's got some nerve facing us again after pulling that trick." Sakura said angrily.

"And hiding behind a mask, who does he think he's fooling?" Kakashi said lightly.

I couldn't help but stare at him. 'Is he being serious? I really can't tell.'

Sakura laughed a bit, "Speak for yourself sensei."

'Thank you Sakura. I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed that. Maybe she is smarter than she lets on.'

"That's it. I'm taking him out." Sasuke looked as though he wasn't joking around, "Who does he think he's fooling, hiding behind that mask like some sort of clown."

"Sasuke, you're so cool." Sakura gushed.

'Wait a sec, he stole that from Kakashi. What type of loser steals lines from the guy standing right next to him and it doesn't help matters that Kakashi's a loser too.' I looked over at Kakashi to see him looking put out about the whole situation.

"Don't worry Kakashi," I said as he opened his eye to look at me. "I understand the problem with what he said too."

He seemed mildly comforted by this fact and nodded his head as his way of saying thanks. I looked back over to Zabuza and Haku who had been having their own conversation while we had ours, but Haku made the first move destroying our peaceful talk.

He spun around on his feet, getting closer and moving at a speed almost faster than the human eye can trace.

"What's this?" Sasuke voiced what all of us were sub-consciously asking.

It was like a mini tornado, how Haku kept from getting sick I will never know. Sasuke ground his feet firmly into the ground getting into a defensive stance and at the perfect moment he blocked Haku's needles.

Kakashi began ordering us around, "Sakura cover Tazuna and stay close to me. Let Sasuke handle this. Akira I know that you want to save the rest of the men so I'll allow that. Use your head though. If it looks to dangerous don't do it."

I nodded, "I know. I'll try my best to stay out of danger but I seem to have a habit of getting involved."

He smiled slightly, "Don't think I haven't noticed. In the past few weeks you've caused me more trouble than I've ever had."

I watched Sasuke's fight for a bit before glancing around to take in the number of men still on the bridge. '..3..4..5..and he would make 6. Okay well that's not too bad.'

By the time I glanced back Haku had been kicked back to where Zabuza was standing and Zabuza did not look happy.

"You made a big mistake insulting these ninja and calling them brats, that's just guaranteed to bring out Sasuke's attitude. He's the best young fighter in the hidden leaf village and Sakura here is our sharpest mind and of course then there's our number one hyper-active knuckleheaded ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. But I can't forget about the most sarcastic, annoyance our Akira." Kakashi said.

"Hey! I'm not that annoying. Sure I can be sarcastic but really that's not my fault you guys say the stupidest things sometimes."

"Oh really, should I bring up the 'Oh look a butterfly' incident." Kakashi mocked.

I froze. 'Oh yeah…that incident.'

"You know we really shouldn't be talking in the middle of a battle it's hazardous to our health." I quickly moved on.

I ran off towards the injured men before I really took in what was happening. I noticed Zabuza watching my every move but he let me passed him and to the injured. I wasn't about to question it but at the same time I had a feeling growing in my gut, telling me to keep my senses on red alert.

Soon Kakashi was so focused on Sasuke's fight that he didn't notice Zabuza sneak up beside me. When his shadow crossed over me I turned kunai ready to defend. He just grabbed my wrist and squeezed it until I let the kunai drop.

"What do you want?" The venom was clear in my voice, I wanted nothing to do with him if he was here to kill.

He squeezed my wrist harder and lifted me up so I was staring him in the eyes. "If Haku hadn't asked me to spare you I would have killed you the moment I saw you. You really shouldn't have run away, when we get back I'm going to put you through hell for training."

I tried to keep the fear from showing in my eyes but that was kind of hard when you're 2 feet off the ground staring into a murderer's eyes as he threatens you. He smirked before slowly placing me back onto the ground.

"You're lucky that Haku has taken a liking to you." He turned and slid in front of Kakashi.

I looked in the direction he had been running to see what looked like a dome of floating ice blocks. 'Okay what did I miss? I feel like I missed something very important just now.' I rubbed at my sore wrist.

Kakashi and Zabuza talked quietly for a bit, Zabuza and Haku were both distracted so I figured it would be a good time to try to move the injured again. I quickly moved behind Kakashi before trailing past Sakura.

It was then I passed the dome and noticed Sasuke but he wasn't looking very well. Needles were flying rapidly from all directions and Sasuke was getting pretty cut up. Sasuke began cowering trying to shield his head from the needles his kunai lost in the madness. It flew over my head to land at Sakura's feet.

I slowly lowered the injured man to the side and ran to go help Sasuke. 'He must be in trouble if he's cowering like that.' I thought as I got closer.

Suddenly though Zabuza was in front of me, raising me off the ground by my neck.

"If anyone interferes with this fight the kid dies." Zabuza stared directly at Kakashi as I struggled to breathe.

'Losing oxygen. Next time think of better plan.' I kept punching and clawing at his arm but he refused to let go. After he noticed that my punches had weakened he eased up his grip if only a bit but I could breathe again, for now.

I had half expected Kakashi to run to Sasuke even if I was in danger, I mean I wouldn't even save me. I'm annoying, sarcastic, reckless and love to make his life hell and yet there he was frozen in place not daring to make a move.

"Why don't you move? Go get Sasuke." I managed to choke out as Zabuza constricted my air flow once again.

"Akira, it's too dangerous. Stop and think for a minute, what if he kills you?" Kakashi eyes were like stones, giving nothing away but hatred to Zabuza.

"Then my life ends. It doesn't matter just save Sasuke!" I yelled.

The fighting sounds stopped as Haku and Sasuke stared at me along with everyone else. Apparently having little regards to one's life is abnormal. I was meant to die back then anyways, so if it saves someone else's life I won't mind dying now.

"You are beginning to be quite the nuisance." Zabuza summoned a clone that took hold of my neck while the real him left to guard Kakashi.

The clone then proceeded to walk over to the railing of the bridge. 'Oh this is not going well.'

He held me out over the ocean, keeping a good hold on me until Zabuza gave the order to drop me. I froze. 'Was this bridge always this high or is it just me?' Zabuza's clone watched as my face went pale and broke out in a cold sweat. This was what he'd expected when I first met him not now.

I closed my eyes and pretended that I was not dangling blank number of feet off the ground instead I focused on the sounds around me. A sound of footsteps made me open my eyes just in time to see Haku catch a kunai that Sakura had thrown to Sasuke. 'Damn it. So close.'

"He caught it." Sakura cried out in anguish as Sasuke fell to the ground.

Haku twirled the kunai before holding it in the offense position. 'He's going to stab him. I have to get free.'

I started to struggle more in the clones grip. He turned to face me annoyance written across the visible part of his face. I didn't care, Sasuke was about to be killed right in front of me. I'm was not going to sit there like a ragdoll in his grip. I kept my eyes on Haku but I did notice something out of the corner of my eye.

Whatever it was it was getting closer to Haku and before he could dodge it a shuriken hit him in the mask. It caused a scratch to form and caused Haku to fall out of the mirror, dropping the kunai as his face met the concrete.

'Ouch that would not be nice. Now on to business who threw it?' I didn't have to wait long for my answer as smoke bombs exploded causing a very flashy entrance. 'Was that really necessary and aren't those used to get away not to stage your dramatic entrance? Naruto, why do you have to knock your imaginary world on its side whenever you use logic?'

I heard Haku's voice recite Kakashi's statement word for word, "Number One hyperactive knucklehead ninja."

Might I add that Haku was obviously not amused? Not that I would be either, getting hit out of my ice mirror to be met with hard ground, I would not be the most pleasant person to be around if that happened.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Is here. Yeah, Believe it." Naruto stated boldly as he stood in the middle of the smoke.

'Well, this won't end well. I just hope the clone doesn't drop me before I get to see it.' I looked over my shoulder to the dark water below. 'Okay. That was dumb of me. I'm never doing that again.'


	26. Chapter 26

Akira's POV

It was dead quiet for what seemed like forever and as the smoke cleared Naruto stood proud, "Now that I'm here everything will be alright."

"Naruto, as great of an entrance as that was, most ninja would sneak up quietly and_ not_ give away their position." I managed to say, still struggling lightly to keep myself from being hanged by my own clothes.

"Huh?" Naruto turned in my direction, "Ah! Akira? What happened? What's going on?"

"The usual. Me, stupid. Evil guy, hates me." I managed to choke out as the clones grip tightened.

"Don't worry Akira, you know how in stories the hero usually shows up at the last minute and then kicks butt, well that's what I'm gonna do right now. Believe it!" Naruto pointed at the real Zabuza.

"That's great." I lift myself up a bit so I can breathe, "You mind helping Sasuke first."

His finger dropped as he raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It seems the 'hero' doesn't even understand what he's up against." Zabuza turned his head and glared at Naruto.

"Whatever, I'm still gonna kick your butt. You're history."

Naruto made the hand sign for his shadow clones but he didn't get a chance to use it as Zabuza threw shuriken towards him.

Both Kakashi and I shouted, "No!"

"Naruto, move!" Kakashi yelled as my air supply got choked off once again.

'Why am I so useless? I have to stop letting my fears get to me. I'm going to help them. Now.' I started trying to kick the clone Zabuza so he would let me go.

My chances were slim but I had at least a chance at grabbing the railing. The clone disappeared as I broke its elbow in a very lucky kick now my only problem was I was falling backwards. I tried to flip back up and reached for the bar. I felt two of my fingers hit it before continuing my fall breaking my fingers. I curled them close to my body as my stomach did flips.

In the seconds where I could still see on the bridge I saw Haku save Naruto throwing needles at the shuriken.

'Yes, at least he's alive.' I thought as I fell through the air landing, none to gently, in the frigid waters below.

Kakashi's POV

'Okay, Zabuza has me cornered while Naruto and Sasuke are fighting Haku in the dome all because Naruto did something completely idiotic. Sakura's protecting Tazuna and Akira is being held against his will. Things could be worse I suppose.'

"Kakashi –sensei," Sakura yelled.

"What is it?" My eyes never leaving Zabuza for in an instant he could disappear.

"It's Akira, he's…he's gone over the railing!" Her voice was filled with worry and I almost couldn't help but turn my head.

'No stay focused. Zabuza can't be taken so lightly. I can't turn around.'

Zabuza glanced over my shoulder before staring at me. "If you want, you can look. I won't move yet, I still want to watch how the kid does."

I nodded before looking over my shoulder to where Akira used to be, he wasn't there. At first I thought maybe Zabuza had moved him but the more I looked around, the more I realized the hard truth Akira was gone.

Akira's POV

I struggled as my clothes dragged me down, the pain still making my movement slow. My head broke the surface every now and then before a wave would wash over me again. As the pain slowed to a dull throb I was able to move more fluidly and keeping myself up became easier.

I treaded water for a minute as I gulped down some much needed air. I raised one hand to gently rub my neck. Even lightly dragging my fingers across it hurt indicating that a bruise had already formed. I winced trying to picture how it looked. 'It's going to be so sore tomorrow.'

I slowly turned my neck as I looked for a way back onto the bridge, I really didn't want to have to swim all the way to shore. It was then that I noticed a ship pulling up to the unfinished end of the bridge where a long ladder led to the top from a small platform. 'What the…? What's a ship doing here?'

I started to swim closer keeping silent as I approached using the crashing waves to hide my own sounds. As I got closer I noticed a short man standing on the prow looking very pleased with himself.

'Gato.' I thought with disgust lowering myself further into the water so I wouldn't be seen. As I neared the boat I slipped beneath the waves and swam so I was touching the hull of the ship. I surfaced again and stayed in the shadow of the boat.

"Alright men, Zabuza has betrayed us. When they're weak we will kill them all and take over the land of waves." He said.

The thugs laughed but kept it low if I was on the bridge I would never have heard it. My mind went into overdrive the moment I heard 'kill them all'. My friends were up there fighting completely unaware that these people were even here.

'That's it, I'm gonna do something about this.' I thought as I climbed onto the anchor chain just so I could be out of the water a bit. I searched threw my weapons pouch finding a lot of wire, a waterproof bag of paper bombs, 5 kunai, 6 shuriken, 3 smoke bombs and those gloves that Kakashi gave me.

'Alright, now I need a plan. This is gonna take longer than actually putting the plan into action.' I glanced back up the side of the ship. 'Wait a second, I think I've got it.'

I eased myself back into the water which, after the air whipping away my body heat, felt much warmer, pleasant even. I swam to the hull and placed a paper bomb high enough so the water couldn't reach. As I tried to attach a bit of wire to it I managed to slice my hand open for the third time…

'Why is this becoming a habit?' I winced as the blood dripped into the ocean. 'Why did I leave my bandages with Inari? I mean sure he gets hurt but I'm a ninja I need them.'

I sighed before trying to re-evaluate my plan. 'No it won't work without wire and I'm pressed for time so there's no way I can figure out another.'

I slowly placed the wire back into the pouch leaving my injured hand out of the salty water. My hand brushed against a piece of fabric and I was quickly reminded of Kakashi's gloves. I carefully took them out and smiled as I thought of what Kakashi had said after I said I wouldn't need them.

'_You might later on. Keep them in your room'_ That's what he had said, who knew he'd be right.

I quickly slipped them on but slowed over my cut wincing as it dragged over it. Once the gloves were on though the salt seeped into my wound nearly making me tear it off but the necessity of them stopped me.

I took a deep breath before pulling the wire back out of my pouch. I uncurled a section of it without any issues and managed to attach it to the paper bomb. I then slowly swam through the water ignoring the throbbing pain emitting from my wound every time it slid into the water.

I circled the boat completely and still had quite a few bombs left over which amazed me. I started to swim back to the anchor but stopped when I saw the men standing on the platform waiting for the signal to climb. 'No…'

I quickly swam to the anchor and began to silently climb it the cold wind snatching away my body heat away making me shiver. When I finally reached the top, my nose had gone cold and my fingers were savoring the slight warmth given from the gloves. I looked around the deck and found it completely deserted I stayed behind barrels and kept darting into dark shadows as I made my way around the deck placing paper bombs and wire as I went.

By the time I was done the thugs had started to climb the ladder so I quickly jumped onto the anchor chain before quietly sliding down it and into the water. Then as the last men went up the ladder, I slowly followed leaving a trail of paper bombs behind me. Just in case any thugs tried to get away. I crept onto the bridge and waited behind some scaffolding. I was waiting for the perfect time to trip the first wire.

As I waited a sudden wave of energy came over the bridge nearly knocking me from my sitting position to the floor. It had been the residual wave created by a powerful chakra release, created by Kakashi's chakra. 'What on earth was that? How did he do it?'

I looked back down the bridge hoping the fog would clear a bit so I could see. It didn't, all I could see was the dark outlines of Gato's small army. 'I hope everyone's okay…even Haku and Zabuza.'

I kept my eyes down the bridge as the mist cleared slowly bit by bit after what seemed like forever. I saw two people an adult and a kid run off farther down the bridge passing another kid. An adult was crouched by what looked like a body while another stood just watching. 'No, No. Who died? It can't have happened, no one was supposed to die.'

I was about to get up and run to them, just to verify that they were dead. My breathing was shallow as I tried to calm my nerves and keep my hiding place secret. It took all the will-power I had not to bolt it down the bridge.

'Stay calm. Don't move, don't make a sound and whatever happens don't die.' I winced at my last thought.

The moment I got my resolve back, it was nearly broken by a cry that echoed all across the bridge. Sakura was crying out in agony.

'No then that means it was one of our own. Either Sasuke or Naruto…no no they can't have. Please don't be dead, please. I can't even move to help, not yet anyways. Sakura stop crying please, it's affecting me too.' I put my head into my knees willing myself not to cry along with her.

Naruto's POV

'It's all my fault. I caused Sakura to cry. If I had just been stronger he'd still be alive.' I clenched the front of my jacket over my heart as I listened to Sakura's cries. I began to cry, I could feel the tears streak down my cheeks as I thought about what had happened. 'Not only him but Akira too and Haku, he was used like a tool for Zabuza's sake. It wasn't their time to die but they're both gone all because I wasn't strong enough. I have to get stronger. I have to. For Sakura's sake.'

Akira's POV

I watched from afar as Zabuza recklessly fought Kakashi. Kakashi beat him back like he was nothing. Not a single movement was wasted it was all perfectly flawless and I could see, even from my distant spot, that Zabuza was falling apart. 'It won't be long before he's killed as well…'

I heard movement nearby and turned to see Gato hit his cane on the bridge.

"Well, well, so this is how it turns out." Gato voice gave away his smile.

I turned to look back at Kakashi to see him spinning two kunai around his fingers before aiming them at the captured Zabuza. 'This is it…Kakashi's really going to kill him.'

Kakashi moved to kill while Zabuza swung his sword around to hit Kakashi. I watched as Kakashi changed the kunais target and plunged them in to Zabuza's one good arm. His sword flew through the air skittering across the bridge while Kakashi got pushed back by his arm. Kakashi landed lightly on his hands before landing crouched close to the bridge.

'What happened to Zabuza's other arm? Did this happen after I fell? Oh great…my questions are beginning to sound as dumb as Naruto's.' I inwardly groaned.

Gato stepped forward, finally gaining Kakashi's and Zabuza's attention.

"Did quite a job on you, didn't he Zabuza? You look like yesterday's sashimi." He was smiling broadly, knowing Zabuza's demise was close. "I must say I'm disappointed."

"Gato? I don't understand, what is all this?" Zabuza questioned. "Why are you here and who are these thugs you've brought with you?"

'It doesn't matter who they are, so long as they get back on the flippin' boat. I just need someone to scare them.' I was really wishing for telepathic powers just so Zabuza could get this.

"Hn, well you see there's been a slight change in plans," He tapped his cane on the ground "according to the new plan, you die right here on this bridge, Zabuza."

"What?" Zabuza growled.

"That's right, you're too expensive. So, I've decided to take you off the payroll. Of course even these thugs I brought with me cost something. So, if you could manage to slaughter a few of them before they take you down, I'd appreciate it."

'Who would willingly work for this guy? I mean I'm pretty sure he just said 'I don't care, please die all of you.' Am I the only one that sees the problem with that? Judging from Naruto's looks I'm not.'

"Think you can manage that demon ninja of the mist. Look at cha, you look as demonic as a wet kitten." Gato and his men laughed.

'Oh yes being drenched in blood and still being able to stand reminds him of a cute kitten. What is wrong with him?'

Zabuza spoke a little quieter talking privately with Kakashi. 'Damn I wish my hiding place was closer.' I cursed myself.

I watched as Gato began walking forward towards the body of Haku. 'Wait, Haku? When-when did he…? No why didn't I notice…' I couldn't blink or move my eyes they stayed concentrated on Haku's lifeless body.

He stood beside Haku, "That reminds me, you little punk, you grabbed me and nearly broke my arm." He began lightly pushing Haku's face with his shoe. "I've been meaning to repay you for that."

His foot swung back before kicking Haku's face in anger. It took everything I had not to run out and break his other arm for what he just did.

"Huh, I only wish he was alive to feel it." Gato poked at Haku with his cane.

Naruto seemed to lose it at that point, "Get away!"

He ran forward but was caught and held back by Kakashi. Kakashi said a few words and Naruto calmed slightly. Naruto turned his anger towards the stoic Zabuza. Zabuza made no move towards Gato even though he and Haku had been allies. It hurt to watch as Naruto screamed and lectured while tears poured down his face.

'Comrades mean the world to Naruto, Zabuza is the opposite or at least it seems that way. Zabuza was Haku's world. Why doesn't Zabuza see that? It's not right…it's not how the world's supposed to be…'

But as Naruto's speech ended, Zabuza began to cry as well…but soon he gained a new resolve.

He asked for Naruto's kunai after he ripped the bandages from his mouth. Naruto tossed it to him and the moment it was in Zabuza's mouth, he charged straight for Gato. Gato yelled for his men to protect him as he ran to the back near the edge of the bridge. Zabuza sliced through many men, dodged many attacks and still kept going. It was then he was stabbed in his back by a spear, he didn't care he kept running spear in his back and kunai in his mouth. Even without his arms he was lethal.

He made it through the group and Gato screamed, "He's the d-Devil!"

Zabuza stabbed Gato on the right side of his chest making Gato cough up blood but then, the thugs caught up stabbing Zabuza numerous times with spears. Zabuza stumbled forward the spears still lodged in his back while Gato stepped off to the side clutching his bleeding chest.

"You crazy fool," Gato coughed out. "If you're so eager to join your friend then go ahead, but you're not taking me, not this time."

"Uh-uh…I won't be joining Haku. Where he's gone I cannot follow" Zabuza's voice sounded pained but not from physical pain, it was emotional pain.

As Zabuza walked towards Gato, Gato stepped back, "St-stay back. Stay back!"

Zabuza got right in Gato's face staring him down, "We wouldn't be welcome where Haku's gone to, Hell's where were going, Gato! I can't think of a more fitting destination for a demon ninja can you? I'm told there are many demons down there, of all shapes and sizes. Oh yes, I should fit right in. You on the other hand, Gato, I fear you're in for a very long and painful eternity."

With that being said Zabuza pulled the kunai from Gatos chest and slashed across his chest slowly pushing Gato back to the edge of the bridge. He spun around Gato and finally slit Gato's throat sending Gato over the bridge into the waters below. But unlike me, Gato wouldn't be surfacing any time soon.

But there is one moment before Gato is sent over where his eyes open and stare right at me. He raised his arm, eyes flashing with recognition as his mouth moved to say something. He never got the chance as he was sent over.

All was silent as Zabuza turned towards the thugs, slowly stepping forward as he dropped the kunai from his mouth. The thugs moved to the sides leaving a path for Zabuza to go straight to Haku. He stumbled forward, it was obvious he was dying.

He collapsed to his knees, "Haku…so this, is good bye at last. Not once did I ever thank you Haku. Forgive me for that."

He fell forward landing face down. The thugs stood around him not really knowing what to do.

It was then that Sakura called across the bridge, "Naruto, look! It's Sasuke, Sasuke's alive!"

I breathed a sigh of relief, 'At least were all safe. I'm thankful for that.' I leaned back against the concrete siding just thinking about what could have happened but didn't.

A knocking sound interrupted my thoughts as a thug hit his staff off the ground, "Don't go getting to comfortable."

"This party ain't over yet. Who's gonna pay us now that Gato's gone." Another said.

The first one spoke again, "No way we're gonna leave here empty handed. So, we'll just have to hit that village and see what they've got for us."

I overheard Kakashi say to Naruto that he had used to much of his chakra, meaning no jutsus. 'Damn. Now what? I can't blow it up yet, I need at least half to be on it for this to be worth it.'

The thugs ran toward my teammates and the village, but they were stopped as an arrow flew down right in front of them. We all turned to the one who shot it, only to see the entire village standing there, armed with make-shift weapons and Inari standing at the front.

After exchanging a few words Naruto created a few shadow clones. Now, I didn't expect anything out of Kakashi because he had said earlier that he had used too much chakra but then he creates an army of himself! 'Oh yeah, you have almost no chakra. Liar!'

Upon seeing the army the criminals tried to flee, they ran along the bridge back down the ladder some fell into the water. 'That's about half. It's now or never.' I cut the wire.

Kakashi's POV

'They're getting away. I don't have enough chakra to give chase. They don't deserve to live after the damages they've caused to this village.' I stood from my crouched position getting ready to stop the fleeing criminals when the boat and ladder exploded. It sent flames into the air with smoke and debris.

'Only one person would be so reckless as to do that, but he's supposedly dead.' My thoughts were proven wrong as the blasts sent a small figure flying out of the flames and smoke. This same figure came to a stop at my feet while the remaining criminals watched the smoke curl into the sky.

Akira coughed a bit before smiling up at me, "I think I used to many of those paper bombs."

His voice was scratchy from smoke inhalation and shock, he was covered in quite a bit of soot so much so that I was shocked that I recognized him.

"So, the kids alive. That's good, Haku…wouldn't have liked it…if you had died. You look like when you blew up the kitchen all covered in soot like that." Zabuza said as he lay dying.

Akira quickly turned his head towards Zabuza before crawling closer, "Hey."

Zabuza smirked, "Hey, kid?"

"Yeah." Akira tilted his head.

"Do you know who I am?" Zabuza tried to sound threatening.

Akira smiled, "You are Zabuza demon of the hidden mist village. The silent killer and Haku's best friend"

Zabuza's eyes softened, "Haha, thanks. It sounds like it's finally over. I have a favor to ask of you, Kakashi."

As the rest of the village caught the remaining criminals I walked to Zabuza. Akira watched me walk closer face covered in soot.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Take me to him, before I go I need to see him one last time." Zabuza choked out.

My eyes softened as I placed my headband back over my eye, "Sure."

Akira helped me pull out the spears, holding back his own tears and trying to keep a passive face. I could tell it was eating him up inside, Zabuza was being nice to him, it made me wonder what happened those few days Akira was with them. How much of a bond could have been created? It began to snow as I picked up Zabuza and took him to Haku.

Akira's POV

I couldn't follow Kakashi after he had picked up Zabuza. I didn't want to watch him die, I didn't think I'd be able to handle it. Everyone was silent as they watched the snow fall in summer. It was peaceful, quiet and reminded me so much of Haku as the snow gently fell. My palms raised up catching what I called Haku's tears. They made me realize that he had been so happy just being with Zabuza and how sad he was now that he was dying.

I heard Zabuza say how he wished he could move on with Haku but how he couldn't. 'I hope you can join him Zabuza. I really do…'


	27. Chapter 27

Akira's POV

'So, apparently blowing yourself up is one of the best ways to end up stuck in a bed for three days and be out of it for about 2 of them. If I had known that, I would have hidden myself farther from the explosion site.'

At the moment I was talking to Inari. He kept going on and on about how cool Naruto had been along with my awesome explosion, which I did advise against doing. He nodded rapidly; my advice was hard to ignore seeing as I had the cuts, scrapes and burns to show the damages.

Eventually our conversation turned to lighter subjects. Inari had apparently become good friends with Ageha and the other children in the village. He also said that there were rumors flying about an orphanage being built in the future. We chatted well into the afternoon and before we knew it the others had come home from the bridge.

Kakashi opened the door to the room and the moment he did Inari shuffled out like his life depended on it, which it very well might have. I cringed as Kakashi shut the door quickly and with mild annoyance.

"So, you're up?" Kakashi crossed his arms as he remained stationary near the door.

"Yeah, so umm how much trouble am I in?" I nervously rubbed the back of my head with my bandaged hand.

Kakashi stared intently at it before looking me in the eyes, "Well, you managed to blow up a rather large segment of bridge that needed to be repaired, you nearly got yourself killed, you wasted, how many paper bombs?"

I winced, "About 36? Maybe more…uh how many are in two packs again?"

His visible eye twitched, "You wasted **50** paper bombs, you made everyone worry about you after you 'died' falling off the bridge, you were unconscious for 2 days, you have numerous burns, you managed to get yet another cut on your hand _and _you allowed many villagers to capture dangerous criminals and turn in the rewards to construct and orphanage."

I looked up as his tone softened. His eye held less anger but he still looked like he was going to punish me.

"So, what's my punishment this time?" I asked quietly.

"I'm thinking that it should be no ramen for a week while being grounded for a month, what do you think it should be?" He walked over and took a fresh roll of bandages from the side table along with some anti-bacterial lotion.

"I think, that I could live with the grounding, maybe, but please don't take away the ramen. What are we going to live off of if we get rid of it?" I slowly unwrapped my hand, making my way up my forearm.

Kakashi watched as all the burns began to show, "I'm surprised you can move that arm at all. Also I think you're right, maybe I'll just ground you or should I hand you over to Ibiki when we get back. I think 3 days of training should suffice."

My eyes widened as I thought about the mind games he would torture me with, "Uhh let's not. Do you know when I'll be out of bed?"

"You should be walking again by the time we leave. Tsunami said you're legs were burned the most especially your right one. So for now, take it easy and rest. I'll check on you tonight before bed." He finished off wrapping my arm and walked towards the door.

"Alright, see you then. Also can you ask someone to bring me some food? I'm kinda hungry." My stomach gurgled in agreement.

Kakashi chuckled and gently closed the door. It was only closed for a few seconds before Tsunami came walking in with a meal tray. She gently placed it on my lap as I sat up.

"Now then, how are you're wounds today?" She stared at the new bandage before smiling gently.

"Not too bad, it just hurts when I move a certain way. I think I should be able to walk by tomorrow." I started to slowly eat the food that was given to me.

"Oh no you won't be. Your sensei gave me specific instructions to not let you out of bed until he deemed you fully healed. He also said that that won't be for another few days." She put her hands on her hips, "so, for now you should rest and concentrate on healing."

"But what about training? I can't fall behind the others." I tried to plead with her.

"No." She snapped. "Do you know how worried everyone was?"

I shook my head. 'I've been out of it for how many days? Do you think I'm a psychic or something?'

"From the extent of your wounds they were surprised you stayed conscious for as long as you did. Naruto, the poor boy, would run home every day ahead of the others just to check on you, sometimes he would miss lunch just to run here. Sasuke kept watch on you while I was out and Sakura always made sure to change your bandages. Not to mention your sensei, he practically had a heart attack when you just fainted like that. He's been pacing outside your door, checking on you at night and had you under a constant eye. For their sake, you had better stay in bed. Understand young man?" She shook her finger at me.

"Yes ma'am." I said quietly, not really knowing what to say.

"Good, I'll take the dishes. Now get some rest, although Inari and Naruto should be up in a moment so you may not get any sleep for a while." She picked up my tray and walked toward the door.

"That's okay, I've been asleep for two days missing a few hours shouldn't do anything." I assured her. "Hey, can I ask who bandaged me up?"

"That would be Sakura. The boys had to leave to try and salvage the bridge but she refused to leave your side. I had to run into town but your burns were concerning so she said she would handle them. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Thank you for what you've done for us." My face showed nothing, but my mind was mentally screaming at me to go interrogate Sakura.

She nodded and disappeared through the door. 'So the others were really worried.' I looked at my sheets. 'Why? They've only known me for a little while, they shouldn't care what happens to me. Maybe..maybe it is time I left. I love it with them but I've become too attached. If I don't leave soon they'll be in danger and it'll be my fault. It's better if I vanish, they'll forget about me eventually…But first I have to talk to Sakura, I really hope she's smart enough to keep her mouth shut.'

As I heard the door slide open my eyes were once again pulled in that direction. 'Speak of the Devil and she shall appear.' The 'she' in question slid the door back into its place.

"Hey, Akira, how are you feeling?" She was obviously nervous; she kept fidgeting and moving her hands.

"I'm feeling much better actually, you're the one who bandaged me up, right?"

She quickly nodded her head before hesitantly asking the question I had hoped would never come up, "Um...Akira? You…you're a girl, aren't you?"

I took a deep breath, "Yeah, I am and I need to know if you've told anyone yet."

"No, no I haven't told anyone yet." She waved her arms in front of her face before calming down. "I didn't know what to think. I thought you had a reason so I figured I should ask you first."

"Thank you. I do have a reason, but I can't tell you all the details. I'm in hiding from certain people and that's all I think you should know. Also, why did you have to bandage my chest? My clothes should have protected me from any serious burns."

"Yeah, they can protect you from burns but not giant pieces of debris that hit you." She said as she walked closer to sit on the bed.

My eyes widened, "What?"

I quickly lifted my shirt up a bit and started to find the end of the bandages. Sakura shook her head at me before silently helping.

"I have to change them anyways, that's one of the reasons I came up here actually." She walked to the side table and brought out more bandages.

I stared at my stomach, not really believing what I was seeing. Across the center of my stomach was a scabbed over wound, it was about as long as a ruler and about 3 inches wide at the center. I didn't even want to know how deep it was, okay that's a lie, I did want to know and I knew I would ask but I also knew I would regret asking.

"Hey, Sakura." I never took my eyes off the wound, "How deep is it?"

"It was about an inch deep, you were lucky that whatever hit you didn't have any nails attached." She walked back over with some anti-bacterial cream and bandages.

"Oh, do you know what hit me?" I asked as I took the cream and applied it myself.

"Yeah, a beam snapped and the rough end hit you. It was pretty bad, I'm surprised you didn't faint earlier, I mean you made it through the door before you actually fainted."

"So I've heard." I mumbled, "Wait, where are the guys?"

I had the apprehensive feeling that they could barge through the door at any second, as a precaution my eyes never left the door as Sakura bandaged me up.

"There downstairs, Tsunami's telling them not to keep you up too late and a whole bunch of rules. Not that we need to worry about Sasuke but she's forcing him to listen too. There, all done." She sat back down again looking happy with her work.

'It is actually well done, I can't find the end and it's not to snug or to loose.' I nodded and let my shirt slide back over my stomach.

"Also Sakura, I need you to keep my gender a secret for now. Can you do that?"

She nodded, "Of course. I'm not like Naruto."

"Thanks."

She looked about to say something but was stopped by the sound of running from the hallway. We sent a questioning glance to each other before turning to watch the door fly open and a breathless Naruto standing there.

"Akira! You're awake! No one even told me, if Inari hadn't mentioned it I wouldn't have known." He walked over to the bed as Sakura took her leave. "I would have come to visit sooner but Inari's mom kept me downstairs. Sasuke said that I would make your health worse."

I laughed quietly as he ranted on about how Sasuke had been so stupid the past few days and how the bridge was being rebuilt. Eventually though, Tsunami came in and shooed Naruto away, saying how I needed my rest. I promised Naruto we'd talk tomorrow and he smiled before leaving the room.

I lay down and tried to get some sleep but found I couldn't, it was still early evening after all. I sighed before sitting back up. I swung my legs over the side of the bed ridding them of the thin sheet. I rolled up my pants and stared at the bandages. 'Tsunami said I won't be able to walk for a few days, but I don't just want to sit around doing nothing all day. I want to at least see Ageha again and walk around town a bit. I'll force myself to walk, that's all there is to it.'

I slowly planted my left foot on the ground, it was the farthest one from the explosion so I figured it would be a good starter. I nearly stopped my plan altogether as a sharp pain ran from the base of my leg to a little past my knee. I let out a sharp breath before breathing in more air. I slowly placed my other foot beside it, wincing as the pain doubled in my mind. A few deep breaths later and I was forcing myself off the bed onto my bare feet.

I quickly grabbed onto the bed post as I let the shooting pain subside slightly. Although my legs still sent pain pulsing through my nerves I kept steady on my feet. I took a breath readying myself for the next wave of pain about to hit me. I took a tentative step forward and shifted my weight on to it. I nearly collapsed as the pain hit me. I felt the burns crack open slightly in protest to the movement, my leg was pounding as I shifted my weight even more.

I took the next foot off the ground and placed it in front of the first letting go of the post in the motion. More waves of pain, more burns cracking open, warm blood seeping out. It felt so much worse than I could ever describe but I kept going.

It took me over 15 minutes to walk in a very small circle around the room and back to my bed. My breath hissed past my clenched teeth as I finally sat down on the bed. While my legs dangled over the edge I fell back and stared at the ceiling waiting for the pain that had numbed with movement to come back tenfold.

Slowly it did come back, the pain was now fresh as my burns had now opened slightly. I urged myself to sit up and examine the damage but found I had no strength to. I was tired from dealing with the pain so I just lay there knowing full well that the blood had soaked parts of the bandages leaving rather large red splotches.

'Seeing as I won't be moving for a while, I may as well plan what I'm going to do next. First, be able to walk. Second, Get back to the leaf. Third, pack and get past Kakashi. Fourth, Get out the gates and Fifth, run away to a new place. Maybe I could come back here and hide out somewhere. I mean, the orphans lived in the forest and I could maybe live in the orphanage, that's if they let me.' I slowly sat up and looked down at my legs. 'No time to let them heal, I just need to get past the stiffness and walk.'

I slowly placed both feet once again on the floor and continued to walk in circles. I got about half way through my 3rd circle when my legs suddenly gave out. I put my hands out in front of me to cushion my fall but found that it wasn't necessary. Two hands had already caught me and were now picking me off the ground.

"Akira, what were you thinking?" Kakashi's voice snapped as he carried me back to the bed.

"Uhh…I was thinking, that the sooner I could walk the sooner I could help out." I said unsurely.

Kakashi sighed, "So you walk around your room, dripping blood onto the hardwood?"

I looked at the nice circular trail of blood, "Um. Apparently?"

"Akira, stay in bed until we leave alright? I know you want to help, but just because you are able to walk doesn't mean you won't still be bleeding and this is not a good physiotherapy for you. So, can you do this for me?" He undid the bandages wincing as he saw the fresh blood and open cuts.

"Yeah…I suppose I could, but only if you promise to get me ramen." I watched as fresh bandages replaced the old.

"It's a deal. Now get some sleep." He ruffled my hair before leaving the room.

I smiled before snuggling into the soft covers and drifting off to sleep.

Two days later and we were heading back to the leaf. Kakashi had insisted that I only walk the last half of the trip. So, here I was getting a piggy back ride home while Naruto laughed at me.

"Shut up, at least I don't have to walk for a while." I said from Kakashi's back. "Not only that, but if you keep this up I'm sure Kakashi would make you carry me the rest of the way home. So shut it."

Yes, I was tired. I felt that that was fairly obvious. The rest of the journey was spent talking to each other and complaining about random things. It felt like a shorter trip home than to the Land of Waves and yet we were still all exhausted by then.

At the gates Kakashi left us to go file the report and the rest of us went our separate ways barely mumbling so much as a good night to one another. I walked home slightly dazed, but at least my legs hurt less. Now it was my stomach that was calling my attention, I knew it was infected. Two days of travel without switching bandages was my stupid mistake and I was paying for it. When I reached home I slowly peeled off the bandages in my room, put some cream on it and re-bandaged it before falling asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Sakura's POV

I lay down in my bed freshly showered and changed, exhausted from the trip, 'Akira's been hiding her gender from us, what else is she hiding? What is she running from? Why can't the others know? What if she's a criminal!'

I stood up and started pacing my room. Akira's been a good friend so far but what if it was all an act just to get us to trust her? I should inform the hokage.'

I walked to my door. 'No I can't do that. Akira told me not to tell, her eyes…they only held the truth and her own fear. That's it, at the first sign that Akira's distrustful I'll turn her in.' With that I fell back into my bed shutting off my lamp before drifting off to sleep.

Akira's POV

I woke up and realized that today was the start of my home imprisonment. Great, 4 weeks of sheer boredom. I sighed to myself before slowly getting up. I could smell the instant ramen coming from the kitchen. 'At least I have that to look forward to.'

I had just finished getting ready for the day when a knock came at the door. I heard Kakashi go to answer it and was about to ignore whatever was going on when I heard a booming voice echo through the house challenging Kakashi to some sort of fight. 'Now this I gotta see.'

Kakashi's POV

'I knew I would regret opening the door. Why did he have to visit? Oh well nothing to worry about, Akira's asleep anyways.'

"What do you want Gai?" I stared with half-interest.

"Hello, Kakashi. I heard you were back in town, so I'm here to challenge you to another youthful competition." Gai flashed his usual blinding smile.

"Well I was about to have breakfast so can this wait until a later time?" I asked calmly.

His face fell, "Oh, sorry my rival I will allow-"

He had suddenly stopped talking and started staring confusedly at something behind me. I quickly turned my head to see Akira staring at Gai blankly from the top of the stairs. 'This is what I was hoping wouldn't happen.'

Gai robotically turned his head in my direction, "Kakashi why is there a young kid in this house? Why didn't you tell me! We could have gotten you help before it got this far! My eternal rival, I cannot bear to keep this a secret. I had no idea you were into young children."

At this point Gai had streams of tears running down his face, Akira had fallen down the stairs from laughing so hard and I was just thankful the door was closed. I glared at Gai while trying to ask Akira to tell him the real story, at this rate I doubt he'd accept anything I'd say, but as my luck would have it Akira was laughing too hard to explain anything. 'Great…now what do I do?'

"Gai stop trying to leave. We'll," I picked up the still laughing Akira "explain everything, after breakfast that is. Come on Gai."

Gai hesitantly followed us into the kitchen where I sat Akira down near his ramen. He almost immediately stopped laughing but I knew that smile wouldn't disappear for quite a while.

"So, Gai, would you like a drink or maybe some ramen?" I asked as I got down a few cups of instant ramen.

"Uh, no thank you." Gai's eyes never left Akira who was happily eating the ramen.

I sighed, "Alright, introductions might as well come first. Gai this is Akira."

I placed my hand on Akira's head knowing he would be too busy with eating to knock it aside, "And Akira probably won't care who you are so I won't bother telling him. Now Akira's been living here since he originally came to the village under the Hokage's orders. Now, Gai you have to understand that no one is supposed to know that Akira lives with me. Get it?"

Gai looked at me suspiciously, "Now why would the Hokage leave a kid in your hands Kakashi? And why the secrecy?"

I was about to answer when Akira put down his empty ramen cup, his expression was serious and his eyes were like cold steel aimed directly at Gai.

Akira's POV

"Because, Kakashi was the first to find me. He was one of the only people who knew I wasn't from the village. They also were questioning if I was a threat and it's a secret because if the enemies found out I was being fostered by Kakashi it would put us both in danger."

Kakashi nodded and removed his hand from my head before turning to Gai, "Now do you understand? This situation has to remain a secret. If you don't believe us you can go to the hokage."

Gai nodded slowly, "Alright, I get it now. But still to think that Kakashi Hatake would be taking care of a kid. Well, I'll be off, good seeing you Kakashi and umm nice to meet you Akira. Don't drive him mad yet."

"Oh, it's too late for that." I smirked.

Gai laughed before letting himself out.

"So, now that he's gone, What was with him? Does he look on a mirror before he leaves his house or is he just insane?"

"No he's always been like that, he just prefers how he looks right now."

"So he's insane, good to know." I walked over to the door, opening it a bit.

"And where are you going?" Kakashi slammed it shut again.

"…No where because I'm grounded." I sighed dejectedly before grabbing Pakkun off the stairs and heading to my room.

"Good, now I won't be back until tonight, even if you're grounded it doesn't mean the team doesn't have missions. Have fun." He said before disappearing out the door.

'Yeah, have fun.' I thought as I placed Pakkun on the ground. 'I have to pack. If I stay any longer I'll just be a danger to them. I shouldn't have stayed this long, I should have left the first chance I got.' I walked into my room and closed the door so Pakkun wouldn't report me packing.

Not ten minutes later and I had everything packed. Kakashi had been nice enough to buy me some extra clothes for the present and the coming fall. I had packed all my weapons and even a bit of food. Not to mention bandages, I was not going to forget them ever again.

I took a quick glance around the room before my eyes landed on my decapitated and murdered stuffies. I walked over to the least beat up one and gently picked it up. 'I still wonder why he had these, but I don't think I'll get the chance to ask him. I kinda wish I could stay here, living with Kakashi hasn't been so bad and I have real friends now. No, stop it. I can't just change my mind. I'm leaving and that's that.'

I put the stuffy back down before turning sharply and going out the window, I couldn't have Pakkun trying to talk sense into me now could I. I landed and moved on past the gate of my house. A few of my neighbors gave me funny looks but besides that they didn't do anything to stop me. Although I did notice that a few seemed to have left the streets, probably because they had to shop and what not.

I shrugged before continuing along the streets of Konoha finally getting to the gates that I had entered merely weeks ago. I tried my best to discreetly walk past Izumo and Kotetsu but for the first time in their lives they just had to be awake. 'Why is it that when I come to visit they're asleep but when I try to sneak out they're awake?'

"Hey, Akira! What are you up to today?" Kotetsu yelled from the Guard Booth.

"Not much." I called back as I continued walking out the gates.

"Then where do you think you're going? It looks as though you're packed for a long trip." I heard Izumo's voice say from directly behind me, making me freeze in my tracks.

"I am going on a trip but it shouldn't be too long. I've just been sent out to find my dog." I lied.

"Oh really? Then where's your letter or are you waiting for a jounin?" Kotetsu appeared to my right.

'Letter?' "Uhh…I didn't think I would need one. I'm just looking for my dog." I turned to read their expressions.

Neither of them looked like they had believed me. Izumo was obviously ready to drag me back to the Hokage while Kotetsu just looked ready to punch me for such lying.

"No letter means you can't leave." Izumo grabbed my arm and began to drag me back into the village.

"Wait, what if one of you helps me? Then I would have a jounin right? I just want to find my dog." I looked down at my feet as Izumo stopped.

Ten minutes later and Izumo and I were hiking through the forest looking for my lost dog. 'Man, this sucks. It would have been easier if it had been Kotetsu at least then I could have suggested we split up.'

"Hey, what's the hold up? I want to be back by sun down." Izumo had gotten pretty far ahead of me before he had realized I was lagging behind.

I grumbled and cursed my luck as I dragged my feet along the ground.

"Hey, wouldn't this go faster if we split up?"

"Yes, but then you'd be gone and I would get in trouble." He searched through the bushes to the side of us.

"I won't. I just want to find my dog then get some ramen. Can we split up now?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes but continued searching knowing that we were never going to find my dog. Half an hour later and I could tell Izumo was getting frustrated. 'Now he may be willing to split up.'

"Okay that's it, we're never gonna find him. Why don't you look that way and I'll look this way we'll meet up every ten minutes or so. His name is Pakkun if you find him then call for me and I'll do the same if I find him." I ordered.

He nodded, "You know what, fine. As long as we can go home sooner."

With that we split up, I had no intention of returning so I concentrated chakra to my feet to give me an extra bit of speed. I only had at the most 15 minutes before he came after me, in ten I'll hide my chakra and in 15 I should be far enough that he won't find me. He'll then go back to the village and-

"Oof." I fell back from the body that had just appeared in front of me.

I expected it to be Izumo furious at me but no, it had to be someone even worse. I looked up and winced as I saw Kakashi standing in front of me looking absolutely livid. 'Well, I'm in trouble.'

"Akira," His tone was threatening "What were you doing? I heard from the neighbours that you looked as though you were leaving for a time, then I hear from Kotetsu that you had left the village with Izumo. But when I found Izumo he had said that you'd split up a short while ago under your suggestion. Do you know what that points too?"

I winced at his harsh voice, "Umm…I wanted to be alone?"

"It stands to reason that you were running away. Now, I have to take you to the Hokage and let him deal with you as a rogue-nin. You had better answer all questions honestly." He took a step forward before picking me up and teleporting to Gramps.

As we appeared in his office Gramps didn't seem surprised, "Ah Kakashi, Akira, I'm glad you showed up. I need to speak with you about the chunin exams, now as you know-"

"Lord Hokage forgive me but we have something more urgent to take care of."

"Hmm." Gramps took a puff of his pipe as he raised a questioning eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Akira was caught trying to sneak out of the village for unknown reasons, Sir."

At this his attention snapped to me, "Is this true Akira? What is your explaination?"

"I don't have one." I kept my eyes from meeting his as I found myself fascinated with the wall trimmings.

"I see." He lowered his eyes to his desk. "Kakashi leave us. I will get the answers myself."

Kakashi seemed surprised but obeyed anyways giving a bow before disappearing out the door.

"Akira, what was the reason you left? I won't let anyone else know if you don't want me too."

"I have to," I said quietly as I dragged an extra seat towards his desk. "I'm putting everyone in danger."

"How so?"

"There are people after me. They've been hunting me for a few weeks now and I can't stay here without endangering my friends."

"Why are they after you?" He asked gently.

"Because I was not meant to survive. I should be dead right now." I stared down at my slightly worn out shoes.

"Why? What happened?"

"Stuff happened and they want me dead for a certain reason. Don't ask me for the details, I can't tell you." I started shifting in my seat.

"Akira, who are you really?" He slid a file towards me. "I've recently received a request that you may find interesting."

I looked at him before gently opening the file, inside was a picture of me but at the same time I was different. This picture showed me with long hair and my girly clothes that mother stuck me in but what got to me is that the picture was part of a wanted poster.

My eyes widened as I glanced back up at Gramps, "Gramps, I…"

"I know Akira it's alright. I don't know why you're running from your home but you will always be safe here. Your friends are your family here and we would do anything to help you as long as you trust us."

"No you're better than my family or at least most of it." I got up putting the file back on his desk. "So, does this mean I'm odd the hook?"

"Yes," He chuckled. "For now, but I hope that one day you tell the full story to someone, anyone you trust. And before you go we need to discuss the chunin exams."

"The what?" I sat back down. "What are those?"

"You, right now are a genin, the next step would be a chunin. These exams will test you and a council will decide whether to promote you. Now, there is a slight problem. Only teams of three are allowed in. Which means that one of team 7 will have to stay behind or other arrangements should be made." He looked at me expectantly.

"Well, then I guess we'll have to make some sort of arrangement, that or I'll stay behind. They may not show it but, the others get along to well to split up." I thought back to how the others argued but they really were the perfect team.

He nodded, "Good, I was hoping you'd be the one to stand down. Now then I've already prepared for you to enter the exams with two people who have just recently lost their own team mate. They may be hesitant to work with you seeing as there is an age difference but don't let that intimidate you."

"Oh don't worry, I won't. But is it really a good idea to team me up with a different team, can't I just go it alone?" I asked.

"The chunin exams are extremely difficult many genin have lost their lives during it. You wouldn't be able to survive on your own." His voice was grave as he himself had seen young genin lose their lives in this test.

I felt my body go numb, 'We have to fight for our lives on a test! What the hell is this Chunin exam?'

Kakashi's POV

I had just finished handing the team there registration papers all but one. 'Akira? Why did you run? Maybe I was too hard on you.'

I looked at the fourth form in my hand, 'and now you'll probably be taken away from me. You won't get the chance to be a chunin and it's all my fault for not being a better guardian.'

Akira's POV

"So, when do I meet them?" I swung my legs back and forth on the chair.

"On the exam day. They will meet you in front of the exam building." Gramps gazed out the window.

"Woah, wait so we'll have absolutely no time to prepare or anything. How can we develop teamwork if we can't meet until the test!" I jumped out of my chair knocking it promptly to the ground.

He laughed, "You'll just have to develop it as you go. Now shouldn't you get home? I'm sure Kakashi's thinking we locked you up somewhere."

I nodded quickly before rushing out the door, nearly knocking Ibiki over in the process, as I rushed to tell Kakashi that I wasn't in legal trouble anymore just in normal trouble.


	29. Chapter 29

Akira's POV

It was the day of the exams and after much explaining to Kakashi I was off to temporarily join this new team. I ran into Naruto and the others, they warned me about this one team from the sand. It seems the others have already run into them and from the sounds of it these enemy ninja are anything but nice.

As I stood there contemplating everything I had recently been told I failed to realize that my new team had just entered the court grounds of the exam hall. It wasn't until two tall shadows were cast over me that I finally took notice of their presence.

"Hello, you're Akira right?" A friendly and soft voice asked.

"Yeah, that's me, can I ask who you are?"

"We, my little friend, are your new team mates! At least temporarily." A new voice said before getting lethal "But know this if you mess up even one time, I swear you'll wish an enemy had shown you mercy and killed you."

"Okay then…what's your name and who's your crazy friend?" I turned to the nicer one while the crazy one glared at me.

"Um…I wouldn't call her that. Her names Yukari and I'm Misaki, it's a pleasure to meet you even under these circumstances." She held out her hand which I took hesitantly into a hand shake.

"Pleased to meet you as well. So, I'm guessing we should talk on the way?"

"Yeah, we'll have to try to get along with you, even if we really don't want to." Yukari pushed past me and into the building.

Misaki cast an apologetic look towards me, "She's may be harsh sometimes but its only because she misses Shun, our ex-team mate. One day though she'll warm up to you, you'll find she's really dependable. I've don't think I've ever not trusted her."

I nodded and followed her as we walked into the building to catch up to Yukari. People inside were bustling around trying to register before noon. It was complete chaos, when we finally managed to catch up to Yukari she was asleep while standing against the wall.

'Uhh…how did she manage that in this place?' I thought as one person bumped into her roughly, the weird thing is she didn't move an inch while he ended up on the ground.

I heard Misaki sigh beside me, "Yukari, wake up. We have to go in now. Come on! Wake up!"

Misaki grumbled a bit before slowly opening her eyes, "Get out of my room…let me sleep."

I glanced around, 'Either her room looks like a hallway or she is really out of it.'

I settled for the second one even though I'd really like to believe the first. Eventually after much poking and encouragement we finally managed to get inside, there were at least a 100 genin and most looked way tougher than any leaf genin I had seen so far. 'Yeah we're dead.'

I looked around the room before my eyes caught sight of nine familiar faces, 3 of which were my team. I moved to go talk to them but was stopped by Yukari.

"Kid, in this test no one is your friend, only your teammates are truly trustworthy. Do. Not. Talk. To. Anyone. Got it?" She lowered herself until she reached my height, it was then I noticed her piercing eyes we're actually a very pretty shade of jade.

A complete contrast to her fiery red hair, I thought. Her hair was wild just like a growing fire and it matched her perfectly. When she stood she seemed powerfully tall, her confidence added to the powerful illusion.

Misaki seemed to be the opposite she had blonde, long hair and the sweetest smile. She seemed reserved just like the nobles back home. The two made an odd pair, an angel and a devil.

I smiled, thinking about how well they seemed to get along, it was like they trusted in each other one hundred percent. I suddenly felt very conscious of how I didn't seem to belong. This didn't last long as some ninja attacked a man that had been chatting with Naruto's group. Luckily it didn't touch him or at least that's what I had thought.

I watched as the guys glasses broke, he kneeled to the ground and puked violently before glaring at the ninja. I couldn't hear the conversation but the whole argument came to a close as a familiar voice bellowed into the room.

"Alright, you baby faced degenerates. Pipe down and listen up!"

'Ibiki! No way! He's gonna hate volunteering for this.'

"It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor and from this moment your worst enemy. First you candidates from the village hidden in the sound, Knock it off! Who told you, you could fight?" Ibiki pointed a threatening finger at them. "You want to be failed before we've even begun?"

"Sorry, it's our first time, guess we're a little jumpy. _Sir._" The sound ninja with bandages on his face said.

"I'll say this once, so listen up. There will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor and even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately, got it?" Ibiki's voice was sharp and commanding, enough to strike fear into the majority of the room.

"No, fatal force that's no fun." The other male sound ninja said. The chunin in the room laughed a coldly.

"Who on earth would think violence is fun? Not to mention the fact that this sounds like a military beauty pageant. Shouldn't he have said failed instead of disqualified?" I thought aloud.

"Who said that?" Ibiki's head turned in my direction, he kept scanning the area as I was unseen amongst the taller genin.

I stepped out slightly close to the group of chunin, "Me. Who else would say these things, _Ibiki_?"

I smirked as his eye twitched but his mouth curved into a small smile, Izumo and Kotetsu were having difficulty hiding their joy at whatever scenario they decided would happen during the test all because I decided to take the test but not before pissing off Ibiki just a bit, not enough to make him throw me out or anything.

"What are you doing here? This test is for squads of three and as I recall you are on squad of four." Ibiki walked over to me, glaring me down.

"Actually, I've been temporarily placed onto a new squad that only has two people, plus Gramps was the one who told me to take the test." I stood as tall as a thirteen year old could never losing eye contact.

"You have to stop being so disrespectful, now then. You lot," He turned to the rest of the room. "I want you all to try to make this kid quit. Try not to kill him but otherwise I give complete permission to target him."

"Woah, wait what? I don't want to be targeted, I just can't stand your pompous attitude."

He smiled down at me, but it wasn't a warm smile, it was a murderous one. "Good luck Akira."

He walked proudly back to the front, "Now, if we're ready, we will proceed to the first stage of the chunin exam. Hand over your paper work, in return, you'll each be given a number. This number determines where you will sit, we'll start the written test once you're all seated."

After I heard 'written test' I quickly glanced to Naruto who as I had expected was already freaking out. 'Why did there have to be a written portion? Why not just a fight?'

I sighed before Yukari dragged me off to get a number, it wasn't long before we were seated nearly ready to take the test. I had an aisle seat and to my right was just some random guy I didn't know. My team mates, new and old, were scattered throughout the room. What got me though was a guy who was an exact copy of Gai was sitting in front of me.

Ibiki tapped a piece of chalk on the board, "Everyone, eyes front. There are a few rules you need to be aware of and I won't answer any questions. So you better pay attention the first time around, Akira that includes you! Alright rule number one is this, the written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction…"

Around this time was when I zoned out and stopped listening. It wasn't long before Ibiki was walking over to my desk looking very irked.

"Akira. Do you have any questions?" He was testing me, seeing if I would dare to ask him.

"I wasn't listening. People can't ask questions when they don't listen. I would expect you of all people to know that."

He glared down at me while Izumo and Kotetsu tried to compose themselves, "Alright then this may interest you, teams will pass or fail based on a total score. Get a zero and you will fail. Get it so far?"

I nodded, "Yes it means if I mess up or sleep all three of us fail."

"Good, and Akira no cheating. For every incident you lose two points. Get caught five times and you're done. Good luck, Izumo and Kotetsu will probably watch you like hawks in particular as you seemed to have gained their attention." Ibiki walked back to the front as the chunin took up postions around the room. "Show us what exceptional shinobi you can be. The final question will be given out in the final fifteen minutes. You have one hour. Begin!"

The shuffling of papers echoed throughout the room before the sound of pencils followed. I scanned over my own page and quickly came to the conclusion that it was impossible. So for the code I used Ibiki's name and made a story. The weird thing is, it fit the code, scary… I shook my head before moving on. I didn't get the next question either so I drew some weapons in the space provided but not out of boredom. I had decided to cheat.

I thought my kunai looked a little off so I took out a real kunai and placed it in my hand so I could draw freely.

Within a second Ibiki was standing beside my desk, "Akira, what are you doing?"

"Sir, should we mark that as a cheat?" Izumo yelled from across the room.

Ibiki glanced at my paper, "No. He's done nothing wrong."

Outbursts echoed across the room as people said things about favoritism and equal punishment.

Ibiki raised his hands, "There's no need to punish him, for wasting time. He's drawing not cheating."

"Don't say that. Now my team will be glaring at me for the next half hour. It was better when they had no idea I was slacking off."

"Too bad." He walked off and eventually the room settled itself back into its rhythm. Meanwhile I felt the glares of my team for quite a while.

'Sheesh, the best way to cheat is to fake ignorance.'

I lifted my kunai a bit, and began to 'draw' while every now and then looking at the reference object. In reality, I had noticed the mirrors the Gai look-alike was cheating off of and figured I could do something similar.

I tilted my kunai until I got the reflection off of the guy's paper behind me. I wrote his answers down. I decided that someone could only be interested in drawing kunai for so long so I removed my head band. I tilted it to different angles pretending I was wondering how to draw it. I then angled it so I could see my neighbors' answers. It wasn't long before I had all the answers double checked. I then continued to pretend to draw before laying on my paper and feigning sleep. Can't have people knowing my answers now can I? I just hope the others will get in.

It felt like ages before Ibiki finally announced the rules for the tenth question. During this time many failed, a few got beat up for defying and everyone was tearing themselves apart as more and more numbers got called. Izumo seemed to enjoy freaking Naruto out the most.

"Now that we've weeded out most of the hopeless cases, it's time for the main event. Alright, listen up. Here's the tenth and final question."

I perked up not really noticing that my sudden movement had shocked most of the people around me including a red haired individual that sat across the aisle from me.

"But, before I give you the question there are some more rules that you need to be aware of. These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you." Ibiki's eyes pierced the already shaken genin.

'Don't freak out Akira, he's just playing with us…I hope.' I glared at him hopefully telling him to knock it off.

"Very well then, rule number one. Each of you is free to choose now to be given the final question, it's your decision."

'Woah, what?' I could tell from the looks on everyone's faces that they were thinking the same way.

"Woah, so what's the catch?" A blonde girl from the hidden sand yelled from further down my bench. "Let's say we decide we don't want to do it? What happens then?"

"If you choose not to take the tenth question, regardless of your questions to the first nine, you'll get a zero. In other words you fail and that means, of course, both your teammates fail as well." Ibiki seemed to be laughing at the confusion before him, no one wanted to fail let alone make their teammates fail.

'So why do we have a choice, no one in their right mind would leave and disappoint their teammates. Especially when one is practically bi-polar…'

"Not so fast," Ibiki said. "you didn't let me finish."

I could practically feel the growing hatred towards Ibiki and his rules.

"If you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail…" Ibiki's voice escalated in a domineering voice. "You will be barred from taking the chunin exam ever again!"

Cries of outrage, frustration and lamentations rose from all corners of the room, sounding ever louder in the ears that had grown used to just the scratching of pens. My mind was rendered confused as the noise added to my mental trauma.

'That's not fair others have taken it, just like Kiba said. I don't care if Ibiki is proctor he shouldn't be able to decide…that's it!'

"You can always not take the question and come back and try again next year. Now then if you're ready, the tenth and final question. Those who don't want to take it, raise your hand and your number will be recorded and then you're free to go." Ibiki's cold eyes scanned the room, knocking what was left of some people's courage out of the water.

'Calm down and think. Even if Ibiki had full control over the Hokage, which he doesn't, there would be other ways to become a chunin. There is never one path to success, there are many smaller paths always tucked away or at least my brother believed so.' I rose my head and stared Ibiki directly in the eye before smiling knowingly.

Ibiki's eyes showed shock but not nearly as much shock as when Naruto slammed his hand down on the table. For a second I'd thought he'd quit but not Naruto, he'll make it to his dream one way or another.

"Don't underestimate me, I don't give up and I don't run. You can act tough all you want, you guys aren't going to scare me off. No way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life. I'll still be Hokage someday." Naruto sat down crossing his arms, determination seemed to eminate from him improving the moral of the entire room.

'That's the kind of person I want to follow some day. I'll be by his side whenever he needs me, which might not be to often seeing as he can handle himself. Maybe I can be part of the Anbu…yeah Captain of the Anbu, why not? I need to have a goal don't I?' I smiled to myself.

"This decision is one that could change your life. If for any reason you would rather quit, now's your last chance."

"No way, I never go back on my word. That's the way of the ninja." Naruto spoke with more confidence than ever before.

Ibiki scanned the room looking for anyone that was still breaking, none of us were. Even I could see the obvious.

I stood catching Ibiki's attention along with my team who immediately sent glares of don't say something stupid and sit down, "I doubt anyone will leave now. So, I say you give up this mind game. _Ibiki, _for once I think you're beat."

Ibiki chuckled before getting an affirmative nod from the sentinals on the sides, "Akira, you were one of the only people to see past my little games, this kid just brushes them aside, a good team base starts with balance. I admire all of you, your determination if nothing else. For those of you remaining there's only one thing left to do and that's for me to tell you…that you've all passed the first exam."

"That's cruel Ibiki really cruel…" I mumbled under my breath as I replayed the torture some genin will now have.

As I expected roars of outburst echoed across the classroom, I paid them no attention I was too drained from a written exam to care.

Kakashi's POV

'With Ibiki as their proctor all of them will be back in no time, especially Akira. He has the least chance of passing, after all he did to Ibiki…' I sighed gaining the attention of both Asuma and Kurenai.

"What's the matter with you? Are you that lost without your genin?" Asuma joked.

Kurenai smiled, "Oh leave him be, he's just worried."

I smiled behind my mask, "Thank you, Kurenai. I suppose I am worried, what if they weren't ready for this?"

"There you're students Kakashi I'm sure they're doing fine." Asuma puffed on his cigarette.

A green blur passed in front of us coming to a rest sitting beside me, "Hey there Kakashi! Worried about your students? Or is it your kid? Is he even taking the exams, I didn't see him with your team?"

I watched Asuma's cigarette fall and Kurenai's face looked plan shocked. They exchanged a look before glancing at me. I hung my head. 'Why did he have to mention Akira? He was supposed to protect the secret.'

"What is he talking about?" Asuma asked lighting a new cigarette.

"Oh, you didn't hear? Kakashi's is Akira's father. I was shocked too. I didn't think Kakashi had it in him." Gai explained.

"Before you get any ideas, I'm his foster father, the Hokage has told me to care for Akira and that's what I've been doing. Also if you don't mind don't spread it around the village. It's supposed to be a secret for his safety." I explained in more detail.

They both nodded understandingly.

Kurenai turned her head before commenting, "But to think, the Hatake would be able to care for a kid. It's almost unbelievable."

The others nodded silently in agreement as I sat there in silent shock. It wasn't long before they were asking a multitude of questions about Akira and how we've adjusted to living. I had to tell them the whole story which ended up taking much of the waiting time, sparing us any anxiety we could have had.


	30. Chapter 30

Akira's POV

I paid attention as this crazy lady came blasting through the window in a flashy show, only to inform us that we were taking the second part of the chunin exams. Ibiki ruined her excitement by telling her that she was early and apparently this wasn't the first time either. I say she and Kakashi should hang out that way they'll balance each other out enough that they may actually be on time for once. I snickered at the thought. All in all she seemed like a pretty cool lady, I only had one major issue with her; What the hell is she wearing?

Does she not realize she's a girl? Fishnet shirts with nothing underneath is practically going without clothes when you are female I swear we could see everything…

"Ah my innocent eyes! Lady, why are you only wearing that? Ibiki give her your coat! I don't care if she has one cover her up!" I yelled while covering my eyes.

It took about two seconds for the room to register what I just said in their minds. As soon as it did though I had students gaping, 2 hysterical jounin. Guess who? I thought. 2 angry teammates, one shocked Ibiki who thought I was going to die, and one very psycho lady who decided to appear behind me and try to kill me.

I quickly moved and rushed over to Izumo and Kotetsu who were trying desperately not to laugh. Their laughter ceased as a very angry semi-naked lady appeared in front of them. Realizing I was once again in danger I ran to the most intimidating person I knew, Ibiki.

"What are you doing?" Ibiki raised his eyebrow as I cowered behind him.

"I'm hiding so I don't get killed before I become a chunin. What other reason would I have for hiding behind you?"

"Ohh, so you think I'll kill you, do you?" Anko slid behind me a kunai pressed to my neck, "You have good intuition."

Ibiki smoothly interceded the soon to be war, "Anko let it go. Akira meant no harm. He's just different, in an evil arrogant child way. Right Akira?"

I nodded slowly as Anko removed the kunai and pocketed it. I mentally sighed in relief, I would be alive only to be killed by the next part of the exam. Lucky me. I thought.

"Alright, you maggots! Let's move on to the second exam. I expect no more interruptions. I expect to see you first thing in the morning. I'll let your squad leaders know where you're going to meet me. Dismissed." The moment we were let out I saw two angry teammates wait threateningly near the door.

Anko turned to me, "Looks like you're a target, have fun kid."

"Actually those are my teammates…" I hung my head low and hesitantly walked towards them. "Hey so do we have a strategy yet?"

Yukari promptly snarled before looming over me, "We were going to lay low but now we have to think up a brand new strategy and it's all your fault! You had better stay in line from now on."

I stood there shocked for words, I couldn't say anything for fear her anger would snap at me. I looked down at my shoes as she stomped out the doors. Misaki took pity on me and crouched down to my height.

"She's right but I think she was a little harsh on you. Yukari just wants to make it to chunin, it means the world to her. Our last teammates dream was to become a black ops so she thinks this will get her closer to living his dream for him. They were really close." Her eyes got distant before staring into mine. "I think we should all go train together until sundown, don't you? It should help our teamwork and I want to see what types of jutsus you use."

I looked down and lied through my teeth, "I don't know any besides the clone jutsu."

We heard Yukari yell from down the hall, "Misaki let's go! Don't bring the kid, he'll just slow down our training."

Misaki looked at me apologetically; I just nodded and let her go on her way. Besides I wanted to train in private, knowing full well that I was going to mess up and look ridiculous. I walked off once more, to training ground 66.

Ibiki's POV

That Akira he's made himself a living target. I sighed. I wonder if he'll be alive the next time I see him or if I'll be visiting his grave. I gathered the test sheets. I stared at Naruto Uzumaki's, I can't believe I let a student pass without answering a single question. I should really hand in a resignation form.

"Hey, Ibiki. That kid from earlier that was the kid you keep talking about right?" Anko leaned against a desk behind me.

"Yes, that was Akira. You shouldn't let him rile you up; playing with peoples' minds is a game to him. He takes life as nothing more than pure amusement. I've only seen him serious once and I never want to be on the receiving end again, especially when he's older."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember my black eye from two weeks back? That wasn't from any mission, it was caused when I forced him to be serious. I thought he'd get mad I was wrong. It was bad judgment on my case." I smirked remembering how Akira had trained so persistently. "If you want to see what I mean you can probably find him on training ground 66. I should have never showed him that place."

"Wait, you took him to training ground 66 when he was in the academy? Are you crazy?"

I chuckled, "I didn't think he'd scale the cliff without any chakra turns out I was wrong so I kicked him off. I had hoped he would give up but he climbed again and fought with me all night."

"Huh…well then I'm off to go see just how great this kid is. Before I go who's this guardian of his that you want to take over for?" Anko stopped by the door.

"I don't know the Hokage never said." I looked over Akira's paper, each of the drawings had the answers discreetly encrypted in them.

Very ingenuitive of him, I would never have guessed that he would have faked artistic interest to get the answers. I'll have to be sharper next year.

Anko stared at me for a moment before disappearing, off to watch Akira train.

Akira's POV

I had made a quick stop at home and briefly told Kakashi where I would be and that I would be back in the morning before we had to meet Anko. I grabbed some extra bandages and wandered off to the training ground that was always deserted. Apparently people were scared by the bad reputation that place had earned.

When I got there I decided not to waste any chakra and climb by hand even though it would take quite some time. This time though I circled the base until I found the crack in the cliff that ran from about halfway to the top or close to it.

'Now this should only take me about 40 minutes instead of the hour it took last time.' I thought as I gently reached out and began to climb the cliff.

The way up was much easier this time, not only was it faster but my arms and legs didn't burn as much. I felt fine even after I reached the top. I glanced briefly around the cliff before beginning my training.

'Okay so last time I was here Ibiki taught me the clone jutsu and a few others. He said they were simple but he lied. His expression showed shock.' I sat down and pulled out a blank scroll tossing it lightly in my hand. 'I wonder if I could learn to summon things like Kakashi too. Should I make up my own jutsu or just go with the regular old jutsus? Argh...why couldn't the second phase be a month from now. I don't even know my chakra element, which as Ibiki puts it 'Is crucial to developing your jutsus''

I stared at the scroll in my hand before an idea came to me. 'I like paper bombs but they're not all that powerful plus they're pretty common. What if I could condense them into a small scroll? Could I make different ones? Is that even possible?' I smiled slyly getting back up. 'I have a few hours before the shops close, enough time to get to the weapons shop.'

Before I could even begin to leave though a kunai was pressed to my neck and her voice whispered near my ear.

"You want to learn a new jutsu, so why are you leaving?" Anko asked.

"I'm not exactly a jutsu person. I normally just use paper bombs." I said as calmly as I could with a kunai slowly digging deeper into me.

"Ohh. And here I thought you were giving up. Well if its help with jutsus you need, then I'm your gal! So let's get started!" Anko smiled down at me.

'I have seen Naruto's future and I fear for it.' I thought.

"Um...well what can you teach me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, that depends on your chakra nature-"

"I don't know that."

"Wah?" She stared at me incredulously. "Okay, well I could teach you taijutsu or genjutsu or maybe summoning…"

"How about a summoning?" I asked.

"Alright well this may take some time are you sure you can waste enough chakra right before the second stage?"

I shrugged, "I can and I will. My team probably won't let me fight either."

"Well that's okay then. Let's get started." She smiled evilly.

It was three hours before I had finally managed to summon anything bigger than my hand. During the lesson I had also learned how to store an amazingly large amount of stuff in just a scroll.

"Not bad for only three hours. I would like to keep training you but you need to get some sleep. Good luck tomorrow." She made a hand sign before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

I slowly made my way down from the cliff slightly wobbly from the use of chakra and from the stress of the day catching up to me. I finally dragged myself home, and surprisingly Kakashi was waiting up for me with a nice cup of ramen. I felt like this was my last supper sort of deal so I ate it across from him as he looked at me solemnly.

"Akira, promise me you'll be careful and not make yourself a target."

"I can try but I've already made myself a target in the first stage. But it's okay my team won't expect me to fight anyways."

Kakashi looked dumbfounded, "That quickly. What did you do?"

"Made a fool of myself as usual. So now I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning and after the second stage." I was about to run up the stairs when a plan began forming in my head. "Hey Kakashi, can you sign this?"

"What is it?" He asked taking the scroll from me.

"It's a permission slip. I need you to sign it so I can temporarily be on another team. I just need you to sign the bottom." I unrolled the scroll a little.

"Well, alright." He signed his name, "Now go to bed. You'll need your energy."

"Alright. I'm going." I ran up the stairs into my room.

'Yes, now I just have to write the symbol and it'll be complete. I should also begin storing necessities in my other scroll.' I quickly go to work writing out the symbols I needed on the one scroll while quietly gathering necessities for the other. I stuffed a whole pile of bandages in along with 10 packets of paper bombs. 'I still need to see if there's a variety of these things or if its only one type.'

Pakkun eventually was curious enough to jump off my bed and see what I was working on.

"A summoning scroll? For humans? I haven't seen one of those in a while." He commented.

"Wait, you know what they look like? Can you tell me if I wrote this right?"

"Yeah I;ve seen a few and it looks like you wrote it out properly. Good work, pup."

"Pup?" I asked rolling the scroll up and placing it with my other supplies.

"Yeah, you're still young with little teeth so I can't call you a dog yet." He clarified as he jumped back on the bed.

"Oh," I said getting into bed and turning off my lamp. "Well, night."

"Night kid."

The next day I was awoken bright and early by yet another stuffed animal, this time an orange dinosaur. I grumbled as my kunai impaled it while a shuriken hit Kakashi's shoulder.

"Akira! Get up and stop trying to kill me."

"Go away…"

"Akira, the second stage will be starting in 10 minutes in front of training ground 44 so you'd better move quickly."

My eyes widened as a shot out of bed before quickly throwing on my usual attire over my sleepwear which consisted of boxer shorts and an undershirt.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I asked as I got tangled in my shirt.

Kakashi just sighed before pointing to the wall where two other stuffed animals hung, "I did."

"Oh, well whatever I gotta go! See ya!" I managed to say as I raced off to the next stage.

I had gotten there just in time to watch Naruto get attacked by Anko while some creepy grass nin used her or his long tongue to return Anko's stray kunai. 'Well, don't I have great timing?' I thought as everyone slowly calmed down. 'So, I've found Naruto but where's my new team?'

The moment my thought had finished my teammates were behind me, and one didn't seem too happy.

"Why were you late?" Yukari hissed angrily as Misaki tried to calm her.

"Sorry, my guardian forgot to wake me. Now shouldn't we be listening, Anko's saying something." I said lazily.

"Why you little..." Yukari's hands were balled into fists and Misaki was the only thing holding her back from punching me out.

"Now before we begin this test I have something to hand out to you all." She showed us all a bunch of papers before handing them around, "It's just a standard consent form before the test all of you are going to have to read over this form and then sign it. Some of you may not come back alive and I have to get your consent otherwise It would be my responsibility."

She laughed as concerned mutterings were heard through the group along with saying the word crazy over and over.

"Now I'll explain what you'll be doing on this test." Anko began before I tuned her out. All I needed to know was that we were going to a tower and needed two scrolls. Easy stuff. Except for the time limit of 5 days that makes it seem harder.

I watched Shikamaru raise his hand, "So let's say mid-exam, can we quit?"

"Of course not, in the middle of a battle you can't say 'sorry I quit'. Well, I guess you could but it's probably gonna get you killed."

An idea came to me then, taking some initiative I pushed Anko over provoking her into a fight. Her eyes widened before she charged back at me. I quickly raised my hand before declaring loudly, "I quit!"

I then walked calmly back to my team while Anko stood stunned. I then turned back with a ghost of a smile lighting my face, "I suppose you can quit mid-battle after all."

Everyone didn't know how to take it but Anko laughed. That is before my teammate, Yukari, tried to pummel me to death. Wasn't Yukari supposed to mean save or help? I thought. Anko saved me though by quickly separating us. Yukari was pushed into Misaki as Anko held me off the ground. Lovely…

"Before you kill him you should listen to the rules of disqualification. First you must have all three members reach the tower, if you're a member short, you're out. Second you must have both scrolls by the time you reach the tower or the same thing will happen. And number three, most importantly, none of you absolutely none of you may look at the contents of scrolls until you've reached the tower."

We nodded before she dropped me roughly onto the ground. "There are times when a ninja will be asked to carry…"

'Blah Blah Blah…Why couldn't these speeches be shorter? Hang on, scrolls…maybe I should ask.' I raised my hand.

Anko glanced at me, "What is it?"

"I have a question. That I can't say too loudly otherwise other teams may get an advantage." I stated.

"Alright," She walked over to me, "What is it?"

"Can we summon people into the forest like a summoning?" I asked.

"No! Wait what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't say in the rules that we can't summon a person."

She sighed before walking over to the other jounin stationed under a shade. They stared at her confused before slowly giving their opinions. Eventually Anko turned slowly to me, a look saying what-the-hell-am-I-about-to-do, before nodding slowly.

I smiled slyly before I felt my teammate's confused stares which I easily ignored. It's not like I could answer them here anyways someone might listen in. In the end we all signed our forms and got our scrolls. I searched for my real team and spotted them near a rock.

I walked over to them, "Hey. Don't die guys it would suck to have to be permanently on Yukari's team."

"Akira, shouldn't you be with them?" Sakura asked.

"I suppose. I just came to say high and good luck before I went to the gate. So good luck. See you at the tower." I waved as I walked away, Naruto shouting me a good luck back while Sasuke just watched my retreating back.

My team and I walked to our gate, as we waited I got a lecture on the do's and don'ts from Yukari while Misaki stood by me comfortingly. It wasn't long though before we were finally let into the forest of death. 'This will be a very long five days.' I thought grimacing as we sped through the forest at top speed.


	31. Chapter 31

Akira's POV

Two days had already passed and my team was getting antsy. Yukari had had more temper tantrums than a three year old kid has had their whole life. Misaki was keeping herself busy by being attentive and trying to weed out some weak teams. So far though, it was fruitless. Even I could feel some of the tension in the air, but I knew that if things got too bad I could just use either of my now very useful scrolls.

'Okay the summoning scroll should only be used in emergencies and the store-and-go scroll can be used for everything else. Actually maybe we should put our earth scroll in it.' I turned to the others but before I really had a chance to say anything Yukari began a small rant.

"Where the hell are the other teams! Why couldn't they have just attacked us already? I've been itching for a good fight since we got here." She started. "Not only that but there is practically nothing to eat! I'm starving! Misaki, have you found out what's edible and what's not yet?"

"Not yet. So far everything I've tested has proved to be rather deadly."

"And you, kid. What have you been doing? You've proven your uselessness faster than I thought. Why can't you go provoke some teams or something you seem to be good at that." Yukari grumbled.

"Funny, before you were mad at me for doing just that." I said lowly.

"Now, now you two why don't we just sit and rest for a bit maybe it'll help." Misaki's soothing voice calmed Yukari.

And so we sat, we calmed our minds and before long we were right back to where we started as Yukari yelled at me and Misaki tried to calm her. I sighed, why was this so much harder than I originally thought?

"I'm so hungry. Misaki, did you find food yet?" Yukari whined.

"No, this forest is incredibly dangerous even with my advanced knowledge of plants and herbs I can't find anything."

"Hey, if we need food I think I know where to get it." I said calmly.

"What! Have you had food on you this whole time! You little pipsqueak, you were holding out on us weren't you!" Yukari picked me off the ground and began to violently shake me.

"Yukari! Put him down. He's getting dizzy."

She slowly placed me back on the ground and I had trouble staying on my own two feet, "Woah, thanks Misaki. Okay, I'll get the food. It shouldn't take me long."

I took out my scroll and rolled it out on the ground. I made the appropriate hand signs Anko had taught me before our meals appeared out of the scroll. Store-and-go scrolls are awesome! So very useful. I turned to give the others their portions and came face to face with two very shocked teens. We were a few inches apart and they kept glancing from me to the food before Yukari got a look of pure bliss then she took her food. Misaki thanked me politely before doing the same. This routine of me summoning food went on until the next day. We were about 3km away from the tower and still hadn't gotten a heaven scroll. Luckily for us, a fight was well on its way.

Day three of the second stage and our teamwork was no better. Yukari hated me more and more as I got closer and closer to Misaki.

We were all tired, and yet, we were planning to fight in moments. You see the past day or so we've noticed small signals of another group following us. It wasn't long before three ninja appeared out of the forest.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? It looks like we have a group of weaklings." The leaders gaze travelled to me. "Ohh, and they're with the dumb brat. Heh, this'll be easier than we thought."

"I highly doubt that!" Yukari yelled. "I can fight to make up for the weak link. Misaki get ready! And kid, you'd better stay out of this."

I glared at her, I can handle this just as well as she can. I just have less experience but if she wants I'll keep out of the way. Now it's three against two and the odds are in their favour.

They aimed for Yukari first, hoping to crush the strongest one first. Luckily Misaki ran in, punching one guy out aiming a kick for another. He caught her leg swinging her into Yukari. Yukari moved to the side grabbing Misaki's hand and swinging her back onto her feet. Both of them then charged at the remaining two unaware that the third was getting back up. Misaki was thrown across the clearing away from Yukari but she landed in the bushes near me.

I made a move to go and help her but the third ninja appeared before me, rushing at me with intense speed. I had no time to react, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but nothing came.

I distinctly remember Yukari screaming Misaki's name as warm droplets hit my face and arms. I opened my eyes hesitantly and wished I hadn't. Misaki was before me a hand through her stomach, but she wasn't the first to fall. The ninja who attacked her feel to the ground, his neck slit by a kunai.

Yukari desperately tried to reach us but was kept at bay by the other ninja. Misaki turned to me and with a sad smile she faded before my eyes. I caught her body as it fell, I looked her over praying that she was just in shock but it wasn't so. Her eyes were distant, her hands were cold, blood from her wound stained my clothes as I watched blood trickle from her mouth. She was dead, she was dead because of me.

Yukari yelled, "Misaki! Is she alright?"

I shook my head not being able to form words past the lump in my throat. Yukari's lamented cry could be heard all through the forest, I'm sure. She pushed past the ninja and ran to us. She pushed me away and checked for herself if Misaki was really dead. When she realized I had spoken the truth she started to shake. I thought it was out of anger, I was wrong. Yukari bolted, she ran and ran and never looked back.

I was left on my own facing two killers and kneeling by a dead body. She reminded me of him, and it's just like that time. I was saved but my savior was not. I blinked back my tears and stood to face the smiling enemy.

"If you don't want to die," The leader said. "Then give us the scroll."

"You mean this?" I sounded dead even to myself as I pulled out the scroll.

"Yes, that. Hand it over." The other one said.

I breathed deeply looking defiantly into the leaders eyes, "No."

"What? You'll regret that choice you brat." The other, smaller one said.

He and his leader ran at me, I couldn't help but smile, but it didn't reach my eyes. I knew what I was about to do and, for once, I realized how delicate life could be. I ran straight back armed with my kunai and them with their swords pulled off their backs. I leaped over them and kept running at the tree behind them. They skidded to a stop as I hid my presence, it wasn't long before my plan started into action. I pulled out some paper bombs, not 50, but quite a few. I threaded some wire through them as the ninja below tried to locate me. When their back was turned I threw a loop of wire onto a tree branch on the other side of the clearing. They didn't notice. I then kept this up until I had a nice wire net above them. I quietly balanced on the wire and started placing the paper bombs everywhere I could, I used the wind to hide my soft steps and made sure my shadow never left any trees shadow.

Then I took a vine, I looped it and placed it beneath a tree then I looped 3 more and laid one beneath the other and the other two not far away. I connected the final loops to the wire and deemed my trap complete. I then laid the scroll at the foot of the tree. While making a fairly noisy 'escape'. The ninja's noticed the scroll immediately and assumed I valued my life. They made their way casually towards the scroll and were caught almost immediately.

The leader smirked, "Childish, you truly think we would be caught this simply?"

"Well," I appeared beneath the tree. "You technically were caught, all you can do is get out of it. If the bait is obvious don't take it. A ninja must see through deception, I was once told."

"Yeah, yeah kid we get it." The smaller one said as he tried to loosen the knot.

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it, you think you get which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?" I picked up my scroll, before turning to leave.

I heard the snap of rope being cut and the thud of two ninja landing on the ground. It was my turn to smirk this time as both ninja were caught in the same trap once again.

This time though they didn't get the chance to escape as my paper bombs all 30 of them went off. Cascading the clearing into a burning fire with ash and soot flying through the air. From the sound of their screams dying off and the smell of burning flesh reaching my nose I knew they hadn't survived. I went over to a bush and sobbed as I lost my lunch and a part of my own humanity.

I looked to my right and saw the dead body of my comrade lying in the dirt. I couldn't help it I cried, I cried for her, for what her team had already lost, what her team has just lost, I cried for myself, I cried for my past and I cried for those two ninja who would never live to go home because of me.

It was night before I went back to that clearing, I had set up a small camp a ways away and had been waiting for some of the flames to die off. I walked into the clearing and nearly threw up again. Their bodies were barely recognizable, the only distinguishable factor was their headbands, the edges slightly melted. Their scroll was singed but still intact. I took it, I knew I couldn't pass but I just wanted to show that my team had gotten it. I bowed to the dead before leaving that clearing and heading back to camp.

I sat awake for hours. I wondered what I could do. I wondered what had happened to Yukari. Some help she'd been, Misaki had done that to give us a chance to win but Yukari just ran leaving me. I shook my head and stared at the small fire I had going. I remembered my team and how they never abandoned each other. I smiled fondly at the memory of the bridge. They wouldn't risk my life, they worked together to try to save me. Or at least they would have if I hadn't fallen. I laughed with little humor. It was then I remembered my scroll.

I quickly skittered over to my bag and brought out my summoning scroll. I looked at the stars and judged it to be about 1 or 2 am in the morning. I guess I should wait until the sun rises at least, that's when he usually gets me up. So, I waited.

When the sun rose high enough in the sky, I decided to try out the scroll. I had only summoned small things never anything bigger than my hand but I needed to summon him. I had no choice at this point. I needed help. So I unrolled it and bit my thumb drawing blood. I quickly did the signs before slamming my hand onto the design on the scroll. One summoning cloud later and there stood a very confused Kakashi his book in hand. I nearly cried.

Instead I stood up earning his attention, his eyes widened as he took in my form. I as covered in blood, my hair was a mess, I had dark circles under my eyes and to top it off I smelled like burning flesh. He glanced around the clearing before his eyes landed on my teammates dead body.

"Akira…" he began but I raised a hand.

"I don't- I don't want to talk about it. Can you just take her back? And can you take me to the tower as well?" I asked my voice nearly a whisper.

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll be right back." He said as he picked up my teammates form and left me to pack up.

Kakashi's POV

"Lord Hokage." I appeared in front of him.

"Yes Kakas- What happened?" He was startled out of his pensive thought as he caught sight of the dead girl in my arms.

"Akira told me to bring her back. I don't know where the other teammate is, I'm guessing she's dead as well."

"But how-"

"I'm not sure how it happened. All I know is that Akira is alone in the forest and I need to get back."

"Kakashi, how did you come to be with Akira in the forest of death?" The Hokage spoke urgently as he told an anbu to bring the teammates teacher here.

"Apparently Akira managed to summon me I have no idea how or why. Lord Hokage if you'll excuse me there is a certain child alone in that forest looking as though he himself will drop dead at any moment please excuse me." I waited just long enough to see the Hokage nod and the other teacher to appear before I disappeared back to Akira.

I would eventually get the full story from Akira and even years from now I would still remember how shocking the story seemed to be.

Akira's POV 

It wasn't long before Kakashi came back but it felt like forever as I sat against that tree, the camp packed up trying not to think about yesterday's events. When Kakashi arrived he picked me up swinging my pack over his shoulder before taking us to the tower. We got in only because I had two scrolls which Kakashi seemed surprised by.

Once in though Kakashi had to go back home and speak to the Hokage as he apparently left a story unfinished. I shrugged and was allowed a small room in the tower. It wasn't much in fact it had nothing. It was a small room about walk-in closet sized with a small square window. I closed the door and immediately collapsed exhausted from my 27 hour watch plus running through the forest for the past 4 days. The night before the ambush I had kept the morning watch which was from 3 am on. So I was pretty exhausted. I didn't wake up until I was called down to the ceremony that was held before the prelims or so I was told.

When I got there I saw all the other teams of three. Not one team was missing a member. All eyes turned to me as I walked in. I waved to my old team who gaped at me. I couldn't blame them I looked like Hell just spat me up. The other teams had similar expressions and some tried to look around me for the rest of my team. I slowly walked over and stood as the last team in line.

Gramps looked over my appearance before clearing his throat, "Akira, what happened?"

"I really feel that this isn't the best place to discuss that right now."

"Akira." His voice was a warning, if I didn't answer now I'd be in deep water later and I actually quite enjoyed standing on it instead.

"One of teammates was killed and the other ran away. The other team was also killed in the fight. That's all there is." I said uncaringly. I couldn't get sentimental, not with this many people around.

The jounin and Gramps all looked shocked. Kakashi was the first to speak.

"Hokage I think it would be best if I spoke to Akira alone about this."

"No, I know that there are quite a few curious ears about the place and I'm sure they'll want to hear as well." Gramps' eyes trailed over my team before glancing at Ibiki and Anko, not to mention that everyone else seemed curious too.

"Akira, if it becomes too much just stop and I can walk you out." Kakashi encouraged.

I nodded, "Okay, so we were in the forest, got attacked, one teammate died sacrificing herself for me but she did kill one of the enemies. The other teammate panicked and ran. I have no clue what happened to her afterwards my guess is she ran into the electric fence. And that's it."

"That doesn't explain the blood." Ibiki pointed out.

"Or what happened to the other enemies." Anko added.

"Oh. Well, the blood is my teammates and the enemy kinda blew up." I said light heartedly.

The entire room stared at me as if I were crazy. Although I would have to seeing as I just summarized my 4 days in the forest without batting an eye over the deaths.

"I'm sorry, did you just say blew up?" Ibiki looked incredulously at me.

"And I swear you just said that you're wearing your teammates blood." Anko stared at me with the same look.

"Akira, please say you didn't use up another 50 paper bombs." Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose as his with his one arm supporting the other.

"What?" Ibiki and Anko both yelled.

"No! I used 30 this time and I didn't blow myself up with the enemy so I did better this time. And yes to both Ibiki and Anko's questions except I didn't say I was wearing the blood it's just on me." I said.

Kakashi sighed, "Alright, that's enough. Akira, you and I will have a chat about this later. For now I want someone to get you to a shower, clean clothes and some sleep."

"But I just woke up. I want to see what happens at these prelim things." I said stubbornly.

That's when all the genins erupted in anger, apparently no one told them about the prelims. I laughed slightly glad that the others hadn't changed as Naruto's voice rose above everyone elses. I then felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Ibiki standing there.

"I was ordered to get you cleaned up."

"Well, too bad I'm staying." I was about to turn when Ibiki threw me over his shoulder, it was then a shooting pain travelled from my stomach and it took all I had to act normally.

'What the hell was that? My stomach feels as though its being ripped apart.' I breathed lightly before realizing that I would normally fight back. So I did.

"Hey! Put me down, Ibiki. I want to watch the fights! Kakashi! This is all your fault, tell him to put me down!" Kakashi shook his head at me. "Okay, Gramps! Tell Kakashi to tell Ibiki to put me down."

Gramps also just shook his head at me, "Akira it's for your own good. If you're quick you can watch the remainin-"

"Uhh, Lord Hokage." Ibiki began. "He's gone."

"You'd better go after him, he has no clue where he's going." Gramps then let out a long sigh before giving his speech.

Meanwhile I had run down a random hallway before running straight into Ibiki. He caught my arm before I fell and led me to a random room. There was a small laundry area, a bed, and a connecting bathroom. I ran straight into the bathroom locking the door. Ibiki stood perplexed on the other side.

I quickly stripped off my clothes before jumping into the shower. I turned it on even though the water that shot out was freezing. I noticed some soap and quickly used that to wash myself. I then realized my clothes would take forever to wash and dry so I jumped out opened the door a crack and threw my outer clothes out.

I heard Ibiki take them to the wash saying something about the stain and how that'd be hard to get out. I really hoped he was wrong. I finished washing and stayed in the washroom until I heard Ibiki say that the clothes now need to just be dried.

"No, we don't have time just hand them over." I stuck my hand out the door.

"Are you sure?"

"When am I not?" I grabbed my clothes from him.

I then bit my thumb before doing a summoning jutsu. This time I summoned what Anko had taught me the night before the exam. A salamander. This one in particular was no bigger than my thumb.

I smirked, "Okay little guy, I just want my clothes dry. Can you do that?"

It nodded before glowing red and releasing a hot steam over my clothes. It wasn't long before they were dry and ready to wear.

"Thanks." I said as I carefully placed on my clothes not realizing the bandages on my stomach from the land of the waves mission were still bloody and not all of it was from Misaki. I placed the salamander on my shoulder but he climbed behind my ear, curving around it easily. I smiled before stepping out of the bathroom. Ibiki was stunned into silence.

"Well let's move! We're wasting time! They could've started! If I miss a friends fight…" I said as I dragged Ibiki off down the halls back to the others.


	32. Chapter 32

Akira's POV

We arrived just in time to see this giant computerized board flash the name Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado. Okay I know Sasuke, at least I think I know him unless he's been switched by an evil clone but I have no idea who this other guy is. He was fairly tall and had a leaf headband on, he wore a mask covering most of his face and dark shades covered his eyes. He must think he's so cool…

I quickly ran up the stairs to the side of the door with Ibiki in toe, he really had no choice seeing as he was still contemplating the methods to dry clothes.

When we were next to Kakashi he glanced over at us through the corner of his eye before doing a double take as he realized I was dragging a dazed Ibiki with me. His cocked an eyebrow before turning his slightly amused smile to me.

"Akira, What did you do to Ibiki-san?" Kakashi asked.

I glanced at Ibiki's face, "Uhh, he's trying to figure out how clothes from the wash can be instantly dried without a dryer."

Kakashi looked confused but shook it off as though saying 'I probably don't want to know'. Ibiki slowly made his way over to where the other proctors and Gramps stood. I watched Anko demand an explanation for Ibiki's behavior and why we were back so soon. I shrugged and watched as Sasuke's battle became desperate. He was pinned down by only one hand on his head but that hand was glowing; it seemed to be taking away Sasuke's chakra. Sasuke stopped fighting back, to weakened to move.

"Get up you Loser! Get your butt into gear and take this guy out! I thought you Uchiha's were supposed to be genius's!" I quickly leaned over the railing angrily yelling at Cockatoo.

Sasuke glared at me before summoning enough strength to kick Yoroi across the room before taking in slow even breaths.

"Woot!" Naruto yelled beside me, "Go Sasuke!"

It was then that Yoroi got up again running at Sasuke with his hand glowing. Sasuke barely had enough time to stand let alone dodge but he somehow managed to not only dodge the initial attack but the ones following. When one got a little too close for comfort, Sasuke tried to move but only ended up stumbling a few tired steps forward. Yoroi mocked him before Sasuke pivoted on one foot kicking with his other.

I heard Naruto growl before I felt my eardrum explode, "Hey, Sasuke! Come on man what was that? And you call yourself an Uchiha! You're gonna let this Goon walk all over you! Come on stop messing around and get it in gear!"

'Yep my eardrum has officially been destroyed beyond all repair.'

"Sasuke because of you, my ear's been destroyed, you'd better win otherwise I will personally make sure your ear dies later from Naruto's insanely loud yelling."

Sasuke just stared at us trying to catch his breath before he smirked and turned back to his opponent. Sasuke dodged all of Yoroi's moves before finally disappearing and kicking Yoroi in the jaw sending him up into the air. I heard Gai's look-alike gasp in surprise along with everyone else.

"What's a matter mini Gai?" I asked as Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at my question.

"What did you just call me?" Lee asked uncertainly.

"Mini Gai. Now whats got you all so shocked?" I asked again as Sasuke appeared behind the airborn Yoroi.

"It is just that, that move it's a perfect copy of my own but he only saw it once."

"Oh, well Sasuke does have the sharingan in his blood so maybe that's what happened." I stated as Sasuke suddenly had strange markings growing across his body. 'What the-? What's that?'

The moment I leaned in for a closer look though it was already disappearing back into Sasuke's collar. Sasuke seemed to get a hold of himself. He punched Yoroi once in the face before kicking him. Then he flipped himself in such a way that he landed a kick to Yoroi's stomach.

"Lions Barrage!" Sasuke yelled as he sent Yoroi crashing to the floor, knocking him unconscious.

Yoroi spat blood while Sasuke slid across the ground before stopping a fair distance away after doing a nice little backwards summersault.

"Nice job Sasuke!" Naruto and I yelled to him.

Sasuke slowly sat up properly before wiping a trail of blood off his chin. Upon being announced as the winner he slowly fell back only to be caught by Kakashi's leg. And of course Kakashi had to be reading that damn book. He whispered something to Sasuke as Sasuke got up. Sasuke smiled to us and it wasn't his usual I'm so much better then you smile it was a glad you support me smile.

Sadly our happy moment and the prelims got put on pause for the doors to the room opened and a very rough looking Yukari walked in. She walked straight into the room passed Kakashi and Sasuke until she stood in front of the Hokage.

The moment she saw me she yelled,"You bastard! How dare you leave! How dare you stand here when you did nothing to help us!"

My eyes widened as I could feel the wrath coming off of here, she was mad and she wanted to kill me.

Gramps spoke then, "Yukari, calm down. Akira told us what happened in the forest so there's no reason to be mad at him."

"I bet he didn't tell you all of it. He left a lot out didn't he?" She spat out.

"Yes, he was vague but that's just how Akira is, he probably thought now was not the right time t-"

"'Right time' my ass! He was just saving himself from having to explain how he _killed_ Misaki!" Everyone's eyes turned to me as my own dimmed.

"I didn't kill her…" I said softly remembering what happened. "She saved me and it cost her her life but I didn't ask for that."

"Come down here now! You'll pay for killing her and abandoning your teammate!" She stood waiting and ready.

Kakashi's eyes pleaded me not to go down to the main floor, I felt numerous eyes watching curious but some were doing the same as Kakashi's, begging me not to do this. I placed a hand on the railing and jumped over it to the ground. I slowly walked closer to Yukari knowing what was coming.

She walked over to me steadily, when she was close enough I felt a fist hit me dead in the face. The hit was strong enough to leave a lovely red mark, which I was sure would be a lovely bruise later, and it sent me flying through the air. I hit the ground, hard, and lay there as she walked over picking me up by the collar.

"You little bastard! You think that I'll believe your pathetic excuses! You left me there alone to deal with that forest and any enemies, you killed Misaki and then you show up here perfectly happy, like nothing happened! You sicken me."

She punched me again, I let her. She kicked me and I let her. I skidded across the ground as teachers and proctors all tried to come to my aid. I raised a hand stopping them.

"She's sad and angry, if hitting me helps maybe we should just let her." I said. 'After all this is how I got the people back home to stop. If I fight back it made it worse.'

I lay unmoving on the ground, too tired and sore to move. It seemed to the others that I was excepting my fate but truthfully I couldn't move as my stomach sent waves of intense pain to my brain.

Yukari took steps towards me, "So you realize what you did? Good, that makes it easier on me."

I looked over to her and watched as she drew her katana from its sheath. It was then my memories decided to kick in. I watched as my own parent drew near with a knife at his side. I remember how every year I would be hit and put down. Always on my birthday. I remember their jeering and insults. I can remember the merciless abuse. I started to shake and couldn't stop. I tried to block out the thoughts but found I couldn't. The closer she got the more in danger I felt.

When she was only a few feet away a fireball appeared between me and her, shielding me from whatever she had planned. I looked back at Sasuke knowing he had fire type chakra but he was as surprised as me, I looked around and saw no one else. How wrong I was, there was someone else, someone who I had met only 5 days prior. He was very small, he couldn't speak, he was red in colour and had been curled around my ear not too long ago.

I smiled as my little salamander stood protectively in front of me, very proud of its burning fire. It then turned and scuffled back into my hair before anyone saw him. I murmured my thanks and heard something akin to a purr, but more reptilian, from him. 'I should name him soon' I thought.

I did feel better now. It was like my little salamander was trying to tell me not to take this that I shouldn't hide from what I didn't do. I was the one who stayed with my comrades body, dragging it to safety. I defeated two enemy ninja and even had the courage to go back through the burning ash and flesh to retrieve the scroll. She, she was the one who ran.

"Wha-What the hell was that?" Yukari stammered.

"That…was my friend. He doesn't seem to like it when I take things lying down." I slowly forced myself back to my feet.

"What are you talking about no one intervened, you must have done something!"

"No. I didn't. But Yukari, why do you blame everything on me? I didn't run. I fought. I didn't abandon my friends I stayed with her. You, you ran away not me."

"What do you know!" She lunged at me with her katana. "I suffered the loss of two teammates within one month! Then you came along, always so sarcastic without a care in the world! You had never felt sadness! You never watched a comrade die! You probably have the perfect family and lots of friends! I had only my team!"

I lowered my gaze, "I don't actually. But you are right about some stuff I don't understand your loss." She froze confused. "You lost people precious to you. I haven't had the chance to perfect my own bonds. My family hates me. Wants me dead. I'm here because one important person saved my life. I don't really know how close I am too my team but I'd like to say they're my friends, even some people other than my team. But I have watched comrades die. I watched Misaki die, didn't I?"

"I see. It must have been hard on you but I don't give a damn! All I care about is my team, which you destroyed. Now I want you to disappear!"

"You're the one that brought it up." I whispered before dodging her attack and fighting back.

She blocked my first punch and swung her katana my way. I jumped out of the way before quickly getting behind her kicking her back. She spun around as I flipped out of the way. We fought in this manner for quite some time. We were both running out of stamina and our breathing was ragged.

She wiped her brow, "You're not bad. Who taught you?"

"A number of people actually." I replied as I scanned the room searching for my friends to give me strength. "All of which are in this room."

My eyes had flitted and come to rest over a very familiar face. In fact I couldn't believe it was him. My first teacher. In this very room without me noticing was my brother, waiting to fight in the prelims.

He smiled as he saw me but his eyes held some unexplainable sadness. He waved discreetly and I nodded in turn not being able to do or say anything. I turned back to my fight just in time to watch Yukari running katana poised to strike.

It was then I heard it, "Akira! Catch!"

I turned to see my brothers sword flipping through the air. I caught it and pulled it out of its sheath with enough time to block.

Yukari's eyes widened, "How? You- you don't carry a sword, do you even know how to wield it?"

I smirked, "Why don't you test me and find out?"

She snarled before savagely clashing her sword with mine. I blocked for the most part slowly edging backwards. It was then my stomach sent a startling pain through my system momentarily stunning me. She took the opportunity and struck. It didn't land though, as the pain had sent me to my knees allowing me to roll safely out of the way with minimal pain.

She turned back to me but froze as the tip of my sword was at her neck. "Drop the sword Yukari. We're done."

She did as I asked and as I rose, she fell. I sheathed my brothers sword and turned to throw it back but he shook his head. So I strapped it to my back, as it was still too big for me yet.

"Misaki…" Yukari cried before her watery eyes met mine. "Why didn't you stay with her, why did you abandon me as well?"

"I didn't abandon you. You abandoned me and Misaki's body. You left me to fight of two ninjas on my own, two ninjas that you could barely keep at bay. I fought and I killed them. Their burning flesh still reeks in my nose. Then you made me drag Misaki's dead body through the forest before I finally got help. You ran. You were scared and you ran. I killed two people in there and another sacrificed her life for mine. Don't think I don't care and please stop blaming me…"

She sniffled before the proctors gathered around her to escort her out. They asked me if I wanted to leave as well but I shook my head. I wanted to watch the matches and possibly speak with my brother.

As I walked past Kakashi I heard him say, "Akira after I take care of Sasuke. We need to talk and this time I want the full story."

I nodded as Kakashi and Sasuke disappeared. I walked over to Naruto and the others. Sakura saw that I was in more than emotional pain and looked at me with concern. I shrugged to her as Naruto began to ask me how I learned to fight like that.

I smiled, "People I know. Don't worry too much about it."

We all made our way back into the stands, it felt unnerving for me though as I felt many eyes on me and some weren't exactly friendly. I shivered, gripping my stomach lightly before glancing at the board to see who was fighting next. I prayed that my brother wouldn't be fighting my friends.


	33. Chapter 33

Kakashi's POV

Akira…What's going on? What have I missed? You can use a sword, that boy seemed to know you, you hidden your true feelings during these few days, you can summon a salamander and I missed all of it. Why do I feel upset? It's not like he's going to be here for much longer. Soon he'll leave and I won't ever deal with him again.

Akira's POV

The next names to cross the board were Shino vs Some person I don't know… Well then, he's a sound nin and his arms are broken. Shino is going to win hands down. I thought.

When the match began no one moved, all except for one. The man across the room, a sensei with pale skin, disappeared in a cloud of smoke with an evil grin. I stared at the spot where he had stood for a second before returning to the match. It was rather uneventful. No one had made a move yet, they were just talking back and forth.

Eventually what's his face moved, he could only use one arm and yet he charged at Shino with all he had. Apparently it wasn't very much as Shino stopped it, until the enemy used some sort of crazy invisible attack. I couldn't see very well as dust swirled around Shino. The attack seemed almost wind based but I knew that wasn't it as I heard a high pitch reach my ears irritating them.

'Sound, He uses sound. Well he is a sound nin I should have expected that.'

Shino's body rolled out of the dust cloud, he lay face down on the floor. I glanced at his teammates, they looked worried and so did Naruto. I placed a hand on his shoulder before walking to Hinata and Kiba.

"Hey," I said leaning against the railing still watching the fight. "I wouldn't be too worried. You guys seemed confident in his abilities earlier, what's got you doubting now?"

Hinata turned to me, "Oh, um hi Akira. A-are you okay? From your fight earlier, I mean."

"Oh uh Yeah I'm fine."

"Yeah, yeah cut the chit chat. What did you come here for?" Kiba demanded.

"I came to make sure you weren't giving up on him" I said as I pointed down to the slowly rising Shino.

As Shino stood the sound of a million bugs sounded around the room, when the dust cleared Shino had bugs crawling over his clothes seemingly appearing out of them. I could see that I wasn't the only shocked person in the room. Wait scratch bugs appearing out of his clothes they were appearing from his skin!

"Uhh, Hey guys?" I said taken aback. "Are those bugs coming out of his skin?"

"Yeah…kinda." Kiba said rubbing the back of his head while Hinata watched the battle with the same worried expression.

I shook my head before turning back to the battle. Shino had cornered the enemy with a bug army on one side and him on the other. As the nin only had one good arm he would have to forfeit. He couldn't fight two enemy at once, at least that's what we thought. Until his 'broken' arm was suddenly useful again. He raised both his arms, one for each enemy.

"What the- I thought his right arm was shot." Kiba said beside me.

"They were shot, apparently anger healed it quickly." I felt antsy, as though my body was telling me something was wrong, very wrong either with myself or my surroundings.

I quickly peered around the room and saw nothing unusual but I couldn't shake the feeling.

It was then that chakra violently blasted out of his forearms. Burrowing holes through his skin leaving him and the crowd shocked.

"Shino calmly explained how his bugs had managed to clog up the enemies sound blaster thing. Oh I said this out loud. I'll shut up now. Everyone nearby is staring at me as though staring at an idiot. I think I should feel offended."

"Akira, Just shut up!" Sakura yelled from her spot on the railing.

'Wow…you know when you get told to shut up by Sakura it's pretty bad. Unless you're Naruto then it's normal.'

Luckily everyone's attention turned to the battle as Shino punched the nin and sent him flying to the ground. So, with that Shino one the fight without breaking a sweat, he walked back up the stairs and made his way towards us.

"Hey, nice job." I said.

"Akira." He nodded in greeting.

"So, how'd you do that? Where'd you get all the bugs from?"

Both Hinata and Kiba's eyes widened as they made gestures to drop the topic or I'd regret it. I ignored them and stared curiously at Shino.

"These bugs live within my body, feeding on my chakra. In turn they do as I command."

"Alright, makes sense. Well, I should get back to my group before Sakura drags me back by my ear. See ya guys." I had noticed Kakashi was back and wanted to know how Sasuke was.

As I walked past Shino I heard him whisper, "Akira, I need to ask you something."

"Alright what is it?"

"Later, not right now."

I shrugged but nodded and continued walking. Sakura was immediately on my case asking if I was being a nuisance and what not. I told her all the correct answers laid down by society's laws and turned my attention to the big electronic board. It was Kankuro vs some other dude, or Yoroi's look-a-like.

Kankuro was dressed in a one piece all black suit, he carried a strange object wrapped in bandages on his back. What it was for I was sure I'd find out. Yoroi's look-a-like looked basically the same as the other guy and was rather uninteresting.

They stood facing each other taunting, before the fight finally started. Kankuro placed the strange mummy like object on the ground but before he could make a move Yoroi's look-a-like had somehow made his body like spaghetti and wrapped himself around Kankuro immobilizing him.

'Okay so all of a sudden new interest in this guy. How could he have done that?' I shivered with disgust. 'It's like he hasn't got a bone in his body.'

"Woah, what's up with that guys body? That's freaky! I wish I could do that." Naruto smiled.

"Uhh…right. Naruto I think you should never learn to do that. Ever." I told him.

We turned back to the battle and watched as Kankuro's neck was broken. His head lolling to one side hanging uselessly. Everyone seemed to know what had happened but only a few could actually comprehend it. I stared wide-eyed with my team hoping my eyes were being tricked.

But then I noticed the chips of paint, or was it wood, falling from Kankuro's face. His head moved slightly before spinning around to meet copy-cat Yoroi's face. It was horrifying one half looked normal the other was that of a puppet. Six arms wrapped themselves around copy-cat Yoroi as the puppet left its false body behind. Then the real Kankuro unwrapped the bindings around himself showing that he was in the covered object all along. The look-a-like then gave up as he was being crushed to death by Kankuro's puppet. He then fell from lack of oxygen and Kankuro was pronounced the winner.

As Naruto complained to Kakashi about puppets being unfair I decided to ask Sakura if she knew what was wrong with me. So far I had managed to ignore most of the pain but it was starting to become unbearable. I tapped her shoulder and when she turned to me I tried my best to put the pain into words so she could tell me what to do. I figured because she knew what to do with my wound the first time she'd know what was wrong this time.

"Okay so I have this killer pain in my stomach and every time I touch it, it seems to hurt more. I didn't think any hit was enough to cause this. Do you know what's wrong?"

"Well, maybe your wound opened up again from the land of the waves? When was the last time you checked it?"

"Uhh about 6 days ago when you bandaged it."

"Wait, you mean you haven't thoroughly checked it right? I mean you must have changed the bandages a few times by now."

"Uhh well…no." I said as she looked at me incredulously. "You see I didn't really know that it needed to be changed that often and I didn't exactly have time to change them so…"

"So you were wandering in a forest with old bandages that were soaked with blood, dirt and whatever else?" She was starting to go into hysterics.

"Uh. Kinda? Well anyways do you know what's wrong?"

"Yeah, anyone could figure it out. It's infected. We have to tell Kakashi-sensei right away. If it isn't treated quickly you could die from it. Come on." She said grabbing my hand and dragging me to Kakashi.

"But what about the other matches." I glanced at the board, "Hey, uhh seeing as yours is next I suggest we wait to tell him."

"What?" She glanced at the board suddenly looking worried when she saw it was Ino being her opponent she sunk deeper into despair, Ino's face mimicked hers. "Well, uh, this is more important. Come on."

When we reached Kakashi I had already tried to run 3 times. "Kakashi-sensei, Akira's wound is infected. I think he should go to the hospital."

The colour drained from my face, "Uhh no no I think I'll be fine. I just need to eat something yeah that's all."

Sakura didn't buy it and poked my wound to prove her point. This small usually insignificant poke actually sent me reeling towards the ground in a groan of agony.

"Well, it seems as though Sakura's right. All right Akira let's get you to the hospital." He said as he tried to pick me up.

I grabbed onto the bars supporting the railing, refusing to let go. He tried everything to coax me to let go but nothing worked. He finally resorted to dragging me away. I dug two kunai's into the ground leaving deep scratches that could be followed from where I first started to get dragged to where we were know. As we neared the stairs I realized that his hold on me could be loosened just enough to get to where I needed.

I kicked off my shoe, and Kakashi's grip released. I ran to the only crazy person in the vicinity that could stop Kakashi, Gai.

"Gai, you were right! He's torturing me you have to help."

Gai's eyes widened as he turned to Kakashi, "How could you abuse such a youthful spirit! I'll stop you myself!"

"Gai, nothing's happening. Just give me back Akira. He needs to go to the hospital his injury has gotten worse. Let me by." Kakashi's eyes were cold, unamused by Gai's antics.

I took the opportunity to run past them both and across to my brother who seemed very perturbed by the whole situation. As I ran past the sand ninja's a hand blocked my past.

"Hey, you're one of those leaf ninja. Why are you causing trouble?" Kankuro asked.

"I just don't want to go to the hospital." I said trying to get past him.

"Well, whatever you did. You gave us a show. So for a girl I guess you're not bad."

"Girl?" My eyes widened. "Uh…ac-actually I'm a guy. Uh see ya."

I ducked under his arm before running to Atticus.

"Hey uhh…little brother? What the hell was that about? Who are those guys?"

"They are my foster parent and his rival or friend. Also nothing happened and whatever lies the guy in green is shouting about are completely untrue."

"Okay so the part about the other guy being…"

"Untrue. Now I really should get back before Gai says something really dumb. Oh and do you want your sword back?"

"No keep it. When you were younger I asked it to be made so when you could wield a sword well enough you'd have one. It was meant to be a birthday gift but I guess…"

"Don't worry. Are you going to be here long?"

"Yeah, I'll be here for another month or so. We'll talk don't worry. Now go."

"See ya." I waved as I ran barefoot back to Kakashi and Gai.

"Hey, crazy green wearing person. Whatever I said earlier was all a lie."

"What?" Gai screamed.

"Yep, never been touched in my life. Kakashi may be a pervert but he's not a pedophile."

"Akira, You're still grounded." Kakashi said before handing back my shoe. "Let's get you to the hospital then."

"But what about the matches?"

"I'll have someone record them." He nodded towards some guy with brown hair who was smoking, he in turn nodded back.

Kakashi then walked me out of the place and got me safely to the hospital.

Kakashi's POV 

Akira had been admitted not twenty minutes before the doctor came into the waiting room. He walked over to me and began listing Akira's condition after verifying my identity as his foster father.

"But, besides the heavy infection and a few cuts and bruises, your daughter will make a full recovery and be out within a few days."

"Wait, daughter? I have a son not a daughter."

The doctor checked his charts again. "Are you not Kakashi Hatake, foster father to Akira Hatake?"

"Yes that's me."

"Well umm I suppose I should inform you that your 'son' is indeed a daughter. Are you sure you're fit to be a foster parent?"

"I'm beginning to wonder myself. Can I go see hi-her?"

He nodded and led the way to Akira's room. "She's in here. Visiting hours end within an hour."

I nodded and made my way across the room to Akira's bed. "Akira, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I didn't know it was infected."

"No not that."

"Oh uhh I guess because…I just needed to hide. I couldn't let people know I was a girl. I had already made the stupid move of using my real name. I didn't really mean to become a guy you just assumed and I went with it figuring it was the best way to hide. Sorry." Akira looked down.

"It's fine. I just wish you would tell me things. From now on you have to tell me when you need help alright? Whatever trouble you're in family can always help, you just have to tell them."

"Okay…but you have to promise not to- not to give me back to them."

"Okay, but who's them?"

"My biological family. They want to kill me, sacrifice me to some demon that has dominion over our land. You can't make me leave and go back. I can't. If you do that, I'll run away. I'd rather kill myself then have to go through _that _ritual!"

I moved, sitting on the bed. I wrapped my arms around Akira keeping her safe from her own fears. She eventually fell asleep and I asked the nurse if I could stay just for one night. It took a lot but she eventually agreed. I prayed Akira would never have to face her family but I knew in time they would find her. They would be looking for her, their prey, their sacrifice and _my_ daughter.

I chose to speak to the Hokage the next day and found out he already knew. He'd done some research and found that every 15 years or so a child would be born with a small mark. This mark was proof of the demons choice. Each child was killed before they reached 14. This ritual was supposedly abandoned decades ago, it was brutal. The sacrifices were tortured before death and then their soul was forcibly consumed by the demon. It was a vile ritual, many families tried to run but each time they would all be sacrifice unless they handed over the true one willingly. The more I learned the more I feared for Akira. She was always strong willed and yet she was dealing with this the whole time. Knowing that at every moment people were hunting her down, constantly living as though on an S-rank mission. It's not the life of the average thirteen year old. It's a wonder she hasn't broke down more than those nightmares. She only shows her true fear when she wakes from it.


	34. Chapter 34

Kankuro's POV

"But, Temari he was really a girl. I swear he was."

"Kankuro just stop. He was a he, now shut up before you disturb Gaara. You know how he gets!"

"But –Oh fine. I'll prove it then. I'll be back later." I said as I stomped away quickly apologizing to Gaara who had been in the next room listening the entire time. His face was impassive yet his eyes were lethal.

Little brat, he shouldn't be treating us like this. I thought as I trudged out the door taking my favorite puppet, Crow, with me.

Leaving the hotel that we were staying at for the exam I didn't have to look far to see my target. She, as I was sure she was a she, was walking past to her destination. I began following her blending into the crowd using any shadows I could and finally when we reached a forest clearing she stopped.

Akira's POV

I had just been let out of the hospital not that I was in there very long but besides the normal I'm-In-A-Hospital stress I got the Emotional-Stupidity-After-Doctor-Tells-Dad-Secret-Gender-Thing stress so I wasn't in the best of moods and the visit had seemed longer than it was. I sighed frustrated at myself.

Okay so first things first how many people know: Kakashi a.k.a Dad, Atticus a.k.a Brother, Gramps a.k.a Crazy guy with hat, the doctor who has been sworn (threatened) to secrecy, Kankuro a.k.a random person dressed in black with cat ears and uh…I guess I should count Haku and Zabuza in memory or whatever. So Haku a.k.a uhh Cousin? And Zabuza a.k.a uhh Crazy Uncle? Sure why not?

I slowly made my way through town hoping just to get away, I passed a hotel and low and behold it was cat ears. I smiled and slowly made my way past him. But my thoughts jumped into gear telling me to question him. How did he know? I never talked to him and yet he just knew? I was about to stop and turn back when I realized that I wouldn't need to. I smiled slyly before continuing on my way letting him play hide and seek in the shadows.

By the time we got to the forest his confidence levels seemed to have risen as he was becoming less and less cautious, either that or he wasn't used to the terrain. I stopped and he mimicked me. I let out a small breath before turning and throwing a kunai at him. I heard it hit a tree and turned casually towards him as he jumped behind me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

"I needed information."

"Then your information gathering skills suck. So second question, and this is important, how did you know?"

He smirked, "Know what?"

"Don't play dumb. How'd you know about –"

"You cross-dressing?"

I deadpanned, 'Cross-dressing really?'

"Sure, let's just go with that. So how'd you know?"

"It was pretty obvious I think. You remind me of my sister actually. She can be quite a tomboy but she never went as far as cross-dressing." I glared at him before he continued, "Anyways, if you take a good look at yourself you're pretty feminine, you walk like one and act like one too. If your reaction is anything to go on then the people in this village are stupider than I thought."

So my disguise wasn't flawless. I knew that especially because I kept forgetting that I was hiding my true gender. I just acted as I normally would have.

"I see. Well, now that you know you're going to have to keep quiet." I said with all the seriousness I could fake.

"Wait, What? Oh no, I have to tell my siblings if not my sensei."

"You can't, this village is protecting me and if word got out about me…my friends would probably become targets. I won't let that happen. If you don't keep this a secret I will have to stop you here and now before you can utter a single word to anyone." I said reaching for a paper bomb.

"Woah, you're serious. Che, good luck kid I can take you on without breaking a sweat."

"We'll see about that."

Our stances changed, our nerves on edge waiting for the other to make the first move. Neither of us had the chance as a voice reached us.

"Kankuro, What are you doing? You know we're forbidden to fight unless given permission as part of the exams." It was a girl with a fan on her back and blonde hair tied into four ponytails around her head. She nodded at me before walking to Kankuro.

"But-"

"No. Stop harassing this kid. What'd he ever do to you?"

"He's lying. He's not a guy!"

"Oh I'm so sure. Come on Gaara's waiting for us." She grabbed the back of his collar before dragging him across the clearing past me. "Sorry he caused so much trouble."

"That's alright, this happens to me sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it's no big deal I guess I just need to cut my hair shorter." I thought grabbing at the ends that had grown since the time I cut them.

"Yeah, sure…" Kankuro said before getting punched in the head by the girl. "Ow…Temari."

"Shut up! Let's just get back before _he _comes looking for us."

I watched them as they left through the trees possibly going back to their hotel. 'Well that was different. I should probably get home soon though before Kakashi has a heart attack.'

I made my way back and began to weave in and out amongst the stores before something caught my eye in the window of one of them. It was nothing really significant and it didn't really stand out but it looked extremely familiar. It was a blanket, nothing really special about it; it was a solid color, dark pink but closer to red. No patterns, no frills, no stitching except along the outside edge. It was identical to the blanket Atticus gave me when I turned 4.

I then realized that a guy probably shouldn't be staring at a pinkish red blanket and turned away. I wish I could have just walked in and bought it. It might have been comforting to hold when those nightmares show up again. Speaking of, I haven't had one in about a week, I suppose that's good and all but still, last time it didn't appear it came back ten times worse. Damn…

I shook my head and began heading for home. Little did I know that someone just so happened to be watching for the past few minutes.

Shino's POV

I knew. I knew Akira was a female as soon as she appeared. My bugs could sense the different hormones and informed me that she could be an enemy in disguise. Lately, I believe she isn't. Hinata, I'm well aware, knows as well. Kiba hasn't been close enough to realize that she has very little testosterone unlike himself who seems to have too much at times. Even though I knew, I thought that she was acting rather well except for a few mess ups. But, seeing her staring at a pink blanket wasn't a good plan on her part. She looked at it so fondly, like it was unlocking happier memories until she realized what she was doing and left. I was about to leave too but found myself instead walking into the store and getting the blanket.

Upon leaving, Kiba and Hinata found me. Needless to say they became an annoyance within 12.6 seconds.

"What'd you buy there Shino?" Kiba asked as Akamaru yipped in accordance.

"Nothing of interest."

"B-But it looked like a present." Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah, what're you hiding?"

"Nothing. I'll see you during training." I knew that they weren't going to give up so I walked to the post office and asked them to package it.

I sent my bugs out on recon to get the address and they promptly mailed it. I walked out of the post office to see a discouraged Kiba and disappointed Hinata.

"Let's get to the training ground. Kurenai-Sensei's been waiting."

Akira's POV

When I got home everything was a disaster. Either the room threw up or someone had trashed the place. I slowly crept through the house, carefully stepping around objects and away from creaky floorboards. I did a sweep of the house and found the only room untouched was the kitchen which was still a disaster so I couldn't actually tell if it had been touched or not.

I couldn't find Kakashi or any ninja hounds, I went to my room hoping for a note of some kind. Heck even a threat would be nice, just so I'd know. When I reached my room I noticed something had changed since my previous sweep. There was a bloody scroll sitting on my bed, the blood staining the covers. I quickly scanned the room again taking in every detail. From my spot near the door I could see my window was once again open, there was nothing under the bed and nothing in my closet. I slowly approached the scroll hoping that this was Kakashi's way of testing me but as I picked up the scroll I realized he wouldn't go so far.

'_To Akira, _

_We'll be coming for you soon. You are our target. Others will come for you as well. Stay out of their grasp until we reach you. Soon you'll be back where you belong; soon the demon will be at peace with our village once more._

_-Nightmares'_

A sound barely audible was heard behind me. I dropped the scroll turning quickly. When I saw who it was I released my breath.

"So, judging your reaction, you weren't the one who destroyed my house?" Kakashi said leaning against my door frame lazily.

I shook my head as his eyebrow raised.

"What's this?"He walked around me and picked up the bloody scroll still unrolled.

His eye quickly scanned the paper before his eye widened looking at me. He quickly rolled the scroll up placing it into the pouch at his side, before grabbing my arm and forcibly dragging me from the house. I stumbled trying to keep up with his fast pace. A few neighbors watched, eyes widening in concern, strangers I'd never met shared the same expression. I suppose it had good reason behind it as my hands were red with blood and Kakashi's gloves were the same just not as noticeable. We passed the training ground before Kurenai managed to stop us with her team. The Hinata and Kiba were shocked while Shino raised an eyebrow, Kurenai wrenched me from Kakashi's grip before yelling at him.

"What do you think you're doing dragging him through the village like this?" She gestured towards our hands. "I've never seen your eyes so cold and the kid looked plain frightened. It was like he had killed someone and you were taking him in."

Kakashi's eye widened slightly, "It's not that, but it is a danger. I had to get him out of that house and to the Hokage. Even now he's in danger."

"Why?"

"The house was trashed Kurenai. A scroll was found in Akira's room covered in blood. If he had gotten home a second sooner he could have been-"

"Alright Kakashi calm down. We'll talk over here." She said gesturing away from us. Kakashi followed before relaying all he knew, possibly telling her to inform other jounin to be on guard.

I stood off to the side with the others staring at the blood on my hands slowly making its way off my hands. I grimaced as I wondered who's blood it could be. Hinata gently covered my hands with a handkerchief helping me wipe most of the blood off. Kiba sniffed the air a bit around me putting both Hinata and Shino on edge for some reason. Kiba's face showed bewilderment as he stared at me in fierce concentration along with Akamaru.

"Uh…What's up?" I asked.

"You smell kinda like a gi-" Hinata quickly placed a hand over his mouth stuttering a sorry as KIba stared at her like she'd grown a second head.

"Akira, let's go!" Kakashi said from down the path obviously having expected me to follow, which I obviously didn't.

"Right!" I droned as I ran off waving to the others and telling Hinata I'd wash the handkerchief.

Kiba's POV

"Kurenai-sensei, Can I go home early today?" I asked staring after Akira's figure after Hinata finally released me.

"I guess, if you want to but can I ask why?"

"I need to get something straightened out for me. Later guys." I waved good-bye before walking home.

Before I left Hinata and Shino shared a nervous glance before watching me leave.

"Hey, Mom, Hana! You guys home?" My question was answered as I walked into the clinic attached to our house.

"You're home early." Mom said as she bandaged a dog's leg.

"Yeah well I have a question." Both mom and Hana shared a look before nodding at me to continue. "Is it possible for a guy to smell like a girl?"

It took all the effort I had to keep the conversation serious as the look on their faces were priceless. They stared at me confused and from the looks of it they were debating whether to take me to the hospital or not.

"What made you ask that? I thought you were about to ask about strictly girls and then you pull this one." Hana was the first to come out of her stupor.

I ignored her comment, "I have this friend, he's male. At least I think he's male from a distance. But today I got a good whiff of his scent for the first time and he didn't smell like a guy. Even with the blood on his hands covering most of the scent he smelled girly."

"Alright…well now I have a question and you're going to answer it whether you want to or not." Mom said as she walked closer. "What type of people were you hanging out with where you can say they had blood covering their hands with barely a reaction?"

"I barely know the guy okay and plus he had a jounin with him at the time who's hands were covered in blood as well. No big deal. Now will you answer my question?"

"Fine. It's impossible for a guy to smell like a girl no matter how much perfume or whatever he's wearing. Speaking of, if you can get me a sample of this boy's scent I can tell you if you're right and this boy is a girl or if your nose has decided to tell you, you like guys." Mom said while Hana started laughing.

"Hey! Not cool. Akamaru smelled the same thing as I did." I could practically feel my anger rise along with my pride slowly falling.

Both Hana and Mom looked suspicious for a moment but a quick bark from Akamaru proved that I was right. They exchanged glances before ordering me to go get Akira's scent. I told them to go get it themselves. They didn't take kindly to it until I said I needed to train. They grudgingly obliged and asked for his name.

"Akira. He's on Team 7 with a Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Last I heard he's heading to the Hokage's office."

In a rush they were out the door, "Hold down the fort until we come back!"

The door swung back and forth on its hinges, I sighed walked over and closed it before getting to work. I took off my coat and began my chores. Feeding, checking on the patients making sure no one else had an appointment and the likes. I suddenly felt sorry for Akira, he had no idea what I had just unleashed on him.


	35. Chapter 35

Akira's POV

When Kakashi and I had finally made it to Gramps' office, they made me sit outside during their meeting. I had found the scroll, I was being targeted and yet I was the one being kept in the dark. What kind of logic is that?

I hadn't been sitting very long before there was a commotion outside, soon after a dust cloud appeared heading at full speed down the corridor. I turned and pounded my hands against Gramps' door calling for help but they ignored me. As usual. I could practically see their dead panned looks as they watched the door for a mere second before talking again.

Damn adults. I'm about to be trampled and they're drinking tea. It was then the dust cloud was upon me. Whoever it was placed their hands either side of my head, I was almost too scared to turn around. I heard heavy breathing from two people and both sounded almost animalistic. I turned and found myself face to face with two women. They were related that much was obvious, and they looked rather canine like with the fangs to boot.

Before I had a chance to speak the older of the two spoke, "Are you Akira!"

"Uh…maybe? Who are you and how do you know me?"

"We are the Inuzuka clan. I'm Kiba's older sister and this is my mother." The younger one with the ponytail said.

"Oh, okay. Then yeah I'm Akira. So what do you want?"

That moment was one I regretted almost immediately. They seized me by my arms and pulled me closer to them. They then began smelling my hair. Yep, officially weirded out.

"Wh-what. Are. You. Doing?" I tried to wriggle out of their grip but only managed to get one arm free. They then ever so nicely dropped me on my butt.

They stared at me in shock before leaning in to take another smell as if they didn't believe what their noses told them.

"Hey! No, back off! Stay over there." I demanded.

"So. It would seem Kiba's not gay. As you are a female after all." The older Inuzuka said calmly.

"Phew. Well that's a relief imagine if the alpha of our family liked another guy, what would we do then?"

"I suppose we'd have to except it…or kill the guy. Either way."

'And if I had been a guy, I'd be a dead one. Thank god I'm a girl. Wait how did they know, why'd they check?'

"Hang on. So you know that I'm…"

"A girl? Yes your hormones are definitely female. Kiba had his suspicions from earlier but I never thought they'd be true."

I could feel my eye twitch as she said that so calmly as though it were an everyday common that people could smell hormones like that. 'Note to self: Kill Kiba.'

"Mom, that's not all, she's covered in another scent." Hana took a wiff of my arm. "Blood, fear, and…Kakashi?"

"Yes?" Turning our heads quickly we saw Kakashi looking rather bemused about the situation.

"Ah, so you're her guardian or something similar. I should hope it isn't a student/teacher relationship afterall. But, that's a surprise, never thought the lone wolf of Konoha would ever take in a family. So, why the disguise? Why's Akira dressed as a guy?" The mother asked crossing her arms and smiling deviously.

The sound of books and papers falling sounded behind us along as the papers fluttering to the ground. We each turned slowly as Kakashi sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. Ibiki stood amongst the papers shocked but was quick to compose himself.

His smile took a menacing form but his voice was eerily nice, "Akira, Kakashi, you know this would be counted as treason on the grounds of espionage, correct?"

Kakashi and I rubbed our heads before Kakashi answered with a smile, "Actually considering Lord Hokage is already aware of the situation we're not liable to get in trouble."

"Oh really? Well, let's just go have a chat with Lord Hokage then." He ordered a few subordinates who just so happened by to pick up the papers and books before striding purposefully past us. "Inuzuka's you're dismissed. Do not speak of this incident"

The mother Inuzuka looked about to protest but thought better of it and left with her daughter, Hana. I was then grabbed rather forcefully by my arm, I knew I would have bruises shadowing where his hand was, as he dragged me into the office. I saw Kakashi look at me sorrowfully, worried about what Ibiki could and would do, even if I was just a kid.

I tried to ease his nerves by acting like nothing was going wrong and that this was completely normal. I glared at him telling him to knock it off. He complied and threw me a very forced smile, his eyes barely registering that his cheeks had moved slightly.

In the office Gramps looked up in surprise, before smiling slightly already understanding the situation.

"So, Ibiki, it would seem you've figured out Akira's secret." He chuckled.

"Lord Hokage, how could you permit hi-her to live amongst us, tricking the authority? Her being here is a threat to us all. You must be aware of the consequences; you're our leader after all."

"I was not aware that Akira had done anything wrong besides having a sharp tongue towards those higher up. I learned of Akira's identity a few weeks ago and learned the reason. I agreed with Akira's motive and allowed her to remain as such. Ibiki, you will remain silent about this issue." –Ibiki opened his mouth to say something but Gramps gave him a stern look. "No buts, this is of top secrecy, you are not to question any farther. Akira has her reasons. You should all go home now, the final stage of the chunin exams are approaching and I'm sure there is paper work and students to deal with." His eyes crinkling into a calm smile.

Kakashi and Ibiki both seemed on edge still but nodded and we all slowly filtered out of the office. Kakashi turned to me, stopping me from taking another step. This caught Ibiki's attention and he also paused in his walking.

"How many know?" Kakashi asked, searching my eyes for even the slightest hint of a lie.

"Uhh…You, Ibiki, Gramps, the Inuzuka's, Sakura-"

"Wait Sakura even knows?"

"Nooo." I said sarcastically. "She managed to bandage me blindfolded. Can I continue?" He nodded. "Thank you. Well, besides them there was also Haku and maybe Zabuza, oh Gato may have known as well."

"Wait, what? How'd Gato know?"

"Uhh…long story and if you keep interrupting me this list will only seem to take longer." He conceded and I managed to finish with only one last name to say. "And of course Atticus knows."

Ibiki's eyes narrowed, "That ninja that threw you the sword? He's of an unknown village, no one knows who they are. How is it you know each other? And quite well it would seem, as he knows of your skills and your gender."

"I feel as though you're suspecting Akira of something, Ibiki-_san_." Kakashi glared.

"Nothing of the sort, _Hatake._I was just speculating."

"Well, I suggest you stop speculating about Akira's involvement in the recent happenings."

"Happening? What happenings? What's going on?" I asked but was, of course, ignored as I was 'Just a child' it's not like I'd understand what's going on, right?

"I never said she-"

"He in public." Kakashi hissed under his breath.

"Fine, I never said he was involved, _yet_. He shouldn't be allowed free rein let's put it that way."

"Watch it Ibiki. I might just think that was a threat." Kakashi said calmly with an icy undertone, threatening Ibiki in his own way.

"It just might have been."With a final intense glare Ibiki left, black coat trailing behind him as the wind from his speed lifted it slightly. "You'd better keep an eye on _him. _He's a liability and a dangerous one at that."

With Ibiki's final words still hanging in the air Kakashi took a deep breath before letting some tension drain from his body. I was starting to get impatient waiting for answers so I did what I could to get his attention. I stomped on his foot.

With a small cry of pain muffled when he caught it he turned to me, "What is it now?"

"What sort of happenings are happening and why does Ibiki think I'm involved?"

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is how you know that other ninja." He stared down at me his eye still holding bottled up anger.

I looked down not knowing what to say. Do I tell him the truth, that Atticus is family, or do I hide it and say we met while I was travelling?

"I…he's…I-Kakashi I don't think I can tell you just yet. It's really-It's just complicated. But I can tell you I trust Atticus with my life. Just as I trust you. The ones I don't trust are his teammates."

He nodded looking deep in thought trying to find a hidden meaning in my words, "Why don't you go find Hinata and hang out with her today? I have something I need to do."

I screwed up my face not willing to let the matter go just yet, but as Kakashi's eyes softened I couldn't help but take pity on him. He was obviously stressed.

"Yeah, alright. But you owe me an explanation when you get home."

"Of course and remember to watch yourself when you go outside. Those people who sent the scroll may still be out there. At the moment Lord Hokage is having Konaha's finest analyze the blood and searching for clues to find out who they are."

"They don't need to waste time doing that." Kakashi's visible eye showed his confusion as my statement held confidence that under normal circumstances would have seemed belittling. "I already know who it is." I said softly almost so quiet Kakashi had to lean in to hear.

"Who? Akira, if you know who it is then-"

"It's my family. You can't fight them, trust me. No matter how careful I am or if I had planned ahead back then they would still have found me."

"How?" His voice gently weeding the information out of me.

I gave him a sad smile, "I'm marked. That's all I can say. And you should really take Ibiki's job from him, I think you'd do well at it. Now you have something to do and I- I need to get my mind off the past." I managed to slowly walk away before breaking into a light jog waving over my shoulder. "So I'll see you at home."

I left Kakashi crouched in the hallway dumbfounded, I ran into town stopping only to catch my breath once before I finally reached Sakura's house. After I had woken up in the hospital Sakura had made it a point to visit me and practically ordered me that after I get out whenever I get injured I have to report in to her at least once every 2 days if not every day. Sadly I still had a not so little but not as bad as it was cut on my stomach so I figured now was as good a time as any to go visit.

I knocked on the door and mere seconds later an older version of Sakura appeared at the door. I managed to keep a calm look on my face, but I could feel my eyes widening ever so slowly. They're identical…

"Hello there, are you a friend of Sakura's? A teammate perhaps?" She said smiling.

"Uh, yeah I'm Akira. I was wondering if Sakura was home or-"

"Sakura! There's a nice young boy waiting at the door." She called up the stairs.

"Who?"

"It's just me." I said as her mom ushered me into the house shutting the door lightly behind me and walking into the next room.

Sakura walked into view at the top of the stairs barefeet lightly treading over each hardwood step."Akira? So you're out of the hospital already?"

"Yep, Kakashi managed to get me out early. But I was wondering if you could help me re-bandage it. It loosened earlier and I haven't had a chance to re-tie it."

"Sure, just let me ask my mom then we can head to your place and-"

"No it'd be best if we avoid my house right now."

"_Why?_" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, it was ransacked and it's not the safest place right now." For some unknown reason my mind decided to screw with me and actually tell the truth. Bad idea, Mind, bad idea.

"It was what!" She yelled.

"Shh!" I tried to calm her but her hysterics just increased, she bombarded me with question after question until she realized I wasn't going to answer any of them as I stared at her until she stopped.

She sighed in defeat before calling to her mom, "Akira and I are going to my room is that okay?"

Her mom appeared in the doorway nearest us and she looked between us both worriedly, "That all depends. Akira, do you have any feelings for my daughter?"

"Mom!" Sakura protested.

"No ma'am. Only friendship." Sakura stared at me like I was insane. I suppose answering the questions was not normal? Oh well.

"Mhm, how old are you again?"

"Too young for what I think you're getting at. I promise I won't assault, pressure or do anything that I wouldn't think is acceptable. I do have morals Miss. Haruno."

She tsked before waving us off, "It's fine then as long as you leave the door open."

Sakura cast a worried glance of her own my way but I just shrugged. It didn't matter it was only my lower stomach it's not like it's my chest or something. She nodded and we both hurried up the stairs. Little did I know that I was following her to my own torture.

Ibiki's POV

I had just left Kakashi and Akira. I hated to think that she would be involved but it all fit. First Akira appears at the front gates completely alone with no background and no last name, then she hides her gender and manages to get on the good side of quite a few influential people, including myself. She's been here long enough that she has learned the secrets of the village, gained the trust of others and this seemingly reckless child makes it into the chunin exams and lives with an ex-anbu, the kid's teammates for the chunin exams, which are unmonitored in the forest are either dead or deemed insane. It's perfect, but still the threats, the look of fear, it was all real. I suppose she could have acted it out but would it have looked as convincing?

I looked at my paperwork suddenly finding it tedious as other thoughts floated around. What will I have to do if Akira is a part of this? Will I have to torture her to get the answers? Would she be locked away? No, I can't think about this now. I just have to hope that Akira isn't just some pawn in Orochimaru's game. If I'm ordered to though, I will crush that kid's mind until everything is out in the open.

Akira's POV

My first thought upon entering Sakura's room was 'There's less pink then I'd thought there'd be.' Sakura told me to sit down on her desk chair while she got more bandages. I nodded and sat quietly for about..five seconds maybe, before I got bored and wandered in circles. It looked so normal and yet foreign to me. In my bedroom at Kakashi's there were holes from kunai in the walls, the desk was littered with paper, the chairs had decapitated stuffies and the bed was never made. Plus I had extra clothes all over the room.

I heard light footsteps coming down the hall so I quickly made my way back to the desk sitting down just as Sakura walked in the room.

"Alright so I got the first aid kit but what if my mom comes upstairs?"

"Then I quickly pull my shirt back to normal length and hope I don't hit the wound. I'm only rolling it up slightly, it's not like I'm removing my entire shirt."

"Okay, if you say so." She said before carefully unwinding the day old bandages. "Well, the hospital did a good job at treating it. It's nearly healed give it another few days and you might not even have a scar. That's if the nurses healed you properly that is."

"Don't all wounds leave scars?"

"Not if healed properly, or so my mom says. She's a nurse you know."

"That so? That must be nice."

"Yeah, it really is. What about your parents, what do they do?"

"That depends." She glanced up at my face, her eyes pooling with her confusion. I smiled before continuing to explain. "If we talk about my foster parent or my real ones the jobs will differ as I said."

"You're adopted? I'm sorry I didn't know." She said quietly tying the new bandage around my stomach.

"That's alright. And to answer your question, my foster dad is a ninja. My real parents are um, well my dad's a- politician, and my mom was in charge of the house and finances."

"Really? That's pretty cool. Did you have any siblings or do you not want to-"

"I can talk about him. I had only one sibling my older brother. I admired him quite a bit, still do actually."

"Do you miss him?"

"Of course. But I saw him recently so it's okay. And don't give me the Oh-my -god-I-thought- he- was-dead look. He's alive and so are my parents."

"Then why don't you live with them?"

"Reasons. Now I think we should move on to a new topic don't you?"

Her face lite up, "Sure, did you see Sasuke during the exam he was so cool. Compared to him I'm really weak. But I still love him. He's handsome and strong and he reminds me of those princes who save the damsel in distress in those fairytales."

"Really? Well he is cool I'll give him that and strong too but I don't think he's the only cool person on our team. Fairytale princes who are perfect are nice but I'd rather wait on things like that for now. See what they become in the future."

"But don't you have a crush on someone? I mean you must have at least one person in mind right?"

"I don't know. I barely know any guys besides Naruto and Sasuke. But I think one of them has potential."

"Hey," She said teasingly. "Don't go stealing my Sasuke now. And what about Kakashi he's a guy."

I could have sworn my entire face went green as I stared at Sakura with wide eyes. "I think that would gross actually. And don't worry I'm not talking about Sasuke."

"Wait, you can't mean Naruto, can you! Oh my god you have a crush on Naruto! That's so cute."

As Sakura gushed over the cuteness I couldn't help but wonder how she got to that conclusion. All I said was he's not going to be like a frog in the eyes of everyone forever, one day people will see him differently. One day he could be better than Sasuke.

It was another hour before I left Sakura's house and she had sworn herself to secrecy about my supposed crush. I just let it go, she was having too much fun with it anyways. As I trudged home I couldn't help but wonder why my brother hadn't contacted me yet. Besides the ominous scroll.

'He has his reasons and maybe it's better if we don't contact each other. Can't have the family knowing we're on good terms or he could get hurt.'

I swung open the iron gate in front of the house and slowly walked up to the front door. I tried to open it but found it was locked. I looked up and saw a nice little note written in Kakashi's handwriting.

'_Akira, _

_Sorry I had to leave on such short notice. I'll be gone until the final chunin exam and I took the only key. Stay out of trouble. As for housing I think you should stay at either Gai's, Iruka's, Lord Hokage's or a friends._

_-Signed Kakashi'_

I glared at the note before ripping it off and writing my own note with a pencil.

'_Kakashi, _

_I hate you so much right now. Not only did you not answer any questions but you've left a note saying that I live here. You have no idea how stupid you are. Also I refuse to stay with Gai, Iruka barely knows me and Gramps would have a freakin' heart attack. So I'll be staying somewhere not sure where. _

_P.S This was written by a very angry ramen depraved child.'_

After I deemed my note finished I stabbed the pencil into the door through my note so it could hang there until he got back. I nodded once at my lovely handiwork, scratchy writing, broken pencil and all before I slowly walked away. Wondering where he could have gone for an entire month. I shrugged realizing I would get the answers later.

"Akira?" I heard a voice quietly say beside me.

I looked over and realized it was Hinata peering out from the Hyuuga compound.

"Oh hey Hinata. What's up?"

"Um. Nothing really…but is-something wrong?"

"You could say that? I just have to go find a place to stay for the next month as my guardian seems to have left me behind."

"Um…well…if it's alright with my father y-you could stay here." She said nervous again.

"That- That would be nice actually. But are you sure it'll be okay? I can always crash with Naruto or something."

"It'll be fine. I'll go ask. Come inside." She said leading me through the door and into a courtyard. "Neji and my father are sparring. So it may be a while before we can ask."

I nodded as we walked to the private training ground of the Hyuuga's. When we appeared neji cast a look in our direction as Hinata announced that I was here visiting. For some reason even around family she stuttered. Neji did a short double take before falling backwards but not from being struck. Although he did look like he'd been, he seemed wary while looking at me now.

"Ah Hinata, who is your friend?"

"F-father th-this is Akira. He-He's a good friend o-of mine…" Hinata said getting quieter with each word.

"I see, well it's nice to meet you Akira. I'm Hiashi Hyuuga." He said to me before turning his stern gaze on Hinata. "Hinata, will he be joining us for dinner?"

"Ye-yes, Father but I have a qu-question."

"Well, speak up then."

"Ca-can Akira stay until the, the end of the month?"

All Hyuuga's seemed to freeze before Neji's eyes narrowed with suspicion and Hiashi stare went from icy to positively frigid.

"Why?" He asked formally.

"He-he has no place t-to stay."

"What happened to his home?"

Hinata looked on the verge of tears so going against better judgement, oh who am I kidding I don't have good judgement, I spoke, "Hiashi uhh –sama? I can speak for my own case. My house was recently ransacked and my guardian has left me alone for the next month. I was hoping to find a place to stay where I knew someone instead of staying with a stranger. I was walking when Hinata saw me and asked what troubled me. I told her, and she kindly said that with her father's permission I could stay here. And so now I ask, can I stay here for the next month?"

Hiashi regarded me with calculating eyes before finally speaking, "I suppose you can stay here but if you try anything with my daughter's you will be out faster than you can speak. Am I understood?"|

"Perfectly." I nodded confidently before sneaking a wink to Hinata who smiled kindly.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about _him _fooling around." Neji said smiling as though he had information that can and would be used against me.

I shrugged and followed Hinata as she showed me to the guest room, Hiashi's eyebrows raised along with Neji's as they noticed her stutter disappeared when she spoke to me and me alone. As we spoke I learned that Hinata was Neji's cousin and that she also had a little sister named Hanabi. I couldn't help but ask her what was with her immediate family and "H" names. She just smiled and laughed lightly.

I smiled to thinking that I was lucky Hinata caught me when she did otherwise I might very well have been staying at Gai's. I nearly shuddered at the thought.


	36. Chapter 36

Neji's POV

I was shocked to say the least. Hinata's friend whom she had described as a boy wasn't one at all. Aside from the way she dresses and her hairstyle it's hard to believe anyone can mistake her as a guy and yet my uncle did just that. I felt Hinata's eyes on me, from my reaction alone Hinata managed to figure out how much I knew. It seemed to worry her and yet Akira seemed either unfazed or oblivious to what had happened. I soon learned Akira was staying the night.

'This will definitely be an interesting month.' I thought as we all walked to our separate rooms to get ready for dinner. Dinner itself was uneventful, Akira was introduced to Hanabi who took an immediate shine to the humorous Akira. Some branch family members who were also nearby couldn't help but laugh quietly, what amazed me most was the faint smile on Hiashi's lips as Akira told Hanabi and Hinata how she had single handedly almost become a criminal. I was appalled by her lack of respect, she told us about it in such a humorous light though that it couldn't have been true. Still she did enrapture the family.

At the end of dinner, Akira retired to her room and the rest of us remained to discuss the situation and if there were any alternatives as Hiashi didn't want a boy who is close to Hinata staying overnight for the obvious reasons. Hinata tried to speak but as usual it was stuttered and too quiet, she's weak even when standing up for a friend. What hope does she have to become the next leader to the clan.

Hiashi was about to demand that Akira be thrown out into the streets to sleep there when Hinata's voice rose above his own. "Father! Akira's not a threat to anyone here, nor will threaten our reputation. You can't throw someone into the streets just because_ you_ believe they can't be trusted. I believe in Akira and I believe Akira's trustworthy."

Not a stutter, not a single stutter. Not only that but she raised her voice. I could tell I wasn't the only one shocked, Hiashi was giving Hinata the cold stare and yet she wouldn't budge she didn't even look down. Hinabi was staring between them still recovering from the shock. She shook her head and went to kneel by her sister.

"I believe Hinata's words." Hinabi said looking up at her father.

"And what makes you believe he can be trusted. He's still a boy."

HInabi's face drifted to confusion, "But Cousin Neji's a boy too."

I held back a smirk, Hiashi was caught. I suppose I could put in my info. "Lord Hiashi," I began as all eyes turned to me. "There's no reason to be suspicious of Akira's motives towards your daughter. I can say this with confidence as Akira is a girl." Hinata looked ready to rip my eyes out, Hinabi face showed shocked understanding and Hiashi looked rather unemotional.

"So, with all due respect I think I'll retire and begin training in the morning if that's alright." I said slowly standing before getting the acknowledged nod I needed from Hiashi who was deep in thought.

As I left I heard him say the words, "She can stay." I then heard Hinabi move to give him a hug while Hinata bowed and also excused herself for earlier.

I shook my head, Akira…why do I feel I've heard that name before? Maybe someone on my team will know. I thought as I made my way silently down the corridor to my room, intending to get some answers the next day.

Sasuke's POV

I glanced over at Kakashi part way through training and noticed that he was yet again distracted by his thoughts. I slowly made my way over to him.

"Hey. If you're that worried then go check on him."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Listen, I know you and Akira live together." I watched as Kakashi's eye widened before narrowing I raised a hand to stop his next question. "I found out when you two had that argument on the C-rank. So where is Akira living while you're gone?"

"I don't know. I just left her I note on the door."

"well I'm sure h-" I froze. "Did you say 'her'? You left _her _a note on the door?"

Kakashi glanced at me, "No I said him."

"No you didn't." I said as all the pieces fell into place. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Kakashi hit himself and mumble something that sounded like 'I'm becoming like Gai.' "It makes sense. She never did act very guy-like."

'I just can't believe I missed something so obvious. Stupid, stupid. I need to get better but how can I when I can't even recognize a gender disguise!'

"I suppose that's true. Then again I don't think she ever actually tried to be a guy. She just acted as she normally would."

"Yeah sounds like hi- her."

"Yeah, now try hitting that rock once more before we take a small break."

"Right…" I said as he disappeared off to hunt down Akira's temporary house. It wouldn't surprise me if she was living on the streets.

Neji's POV

I waited with Tenten for Gai to show up, normally he was never late but since the accident he's been lingering around the hospital.

"Hello, my youthful students." He smiled as he walked out of the forest and into the clearing. Tenten replied with a cheery hello while I merely nodded. I needed to get information.

"Gai-sensei, have you ever mentioned an Akira by any chance?"

Gai froze in his tracks like a wanted criminal that had just been found, "Uh…why do you ask?" He said coughing in to his fist to compose himself while he avoided eye contact.

"Well, I have an Akira staying at my house whi-"

"Little Akira's staying at your house? Where's Kakashi?"

"Kakashi, the copy nin? What does he have to do with this?"

Gai seemed to be thinking but answered me anyways, forgetting who he was talking to no doubt. "Akira's his kid so he should be staying at kakashi's place. Oh that's right…He went to train the uchiha. Wait! That means he left Akira all by himself! No!" Gai screamed with tears streaming from his eyes. "It's okay Akira, Uncle Gai's coming to get you!"

Soon me and Tenten were left running after a trail of dust. This will not go well. But I've discovered a few things. Akira is known as a male in Konoha, she knows Gai, she's Kakashi Hatake's kid, and Gai seems to have grown fairly attached to the poor kid. I shook my head, she's making things complicated.

Akira's POV

I was training in the courtyard with Hinata and Hinabi, who insisted she joined us stating that she wanted to see her big sister fight, when I heard what sounded like a stampede of wild animals. The only reason I knew it wasn't animals was my name being called from it. I pulled Hinabi and Hinata off to the side as Hiashi walked by I gave them to him just as Gai rammed through the gate sobbing. He picked me up and cried into my shoulder. Needless to say I was very confused.

"It's okay, Uncle Gai's here now. I won't abandon you like your awful father did! It's okay now."

I felt my eye twitch, "Who said you were my Uncle? And who ever said I was abandoned!" I managed to get out of his grasp by kicking him out the Hyuuga's gates over Neji and some girl's head. "Don't just assume things you should be in a mental hospital!" I yelled as I stomped to the gate pulling it closed as Gai lay on the ground still crying one arm outstretched.

"Is this normal for you?" The new girl asked.

I shrugged, "It's the first time he's called himself my Uncle and it's also the first time he acknowledged my dad as my dad. He used to think I was a victim in a pedophile case but I guess he got over that."

"Ohh is that why you said those things during the exam?"

"Hm? Oh those things, yeah I figured it could save me. It kinda worked too. I'm Akira by the way."

"I'm Tenten." She held out her hand to shake.

I sighed, "I normally don't shake hands it distances people with the formality of it."

"Oh, Sorry I didn't know."

"No, no it's fine. It's just a personal view I guess."

I turned and walked back to the center of the courtyard, "So Hinata are we going to fight or what?"

She looked up once and say the new crowd of people which wasn't many before ducking her head, "N-No thanks A-Akira."

"Aw, come one there are less people here than before and I won't hit you too hard while you're still injured. I know one wrong hit can kill you so how about we do a sort of slow practice style. Like Copeira!"

"Like what?" Tenten asked.

"Uhh…nevermind."

"I'll fight you." Neji said standing across from me.

"Okay sure." I said getting into a defensive stance.

"Ladies first." Neji whispered with a sly smile.

My eyes narrowed, "Fine."

I ran at him, he tried to hit me with an open palm , I ducked and kicked my leg out catching him off guard. He fell to the ground as I jumped back a few feet.

He was irritated easily just by that alone. "Do you know our fighting style?"

"Nope, I figure I'll learn as I go along and I haven't had the chance to watch it in action so please go easy on me." I teased.

"Don't worry, I will."

I lunged again this time aiming to punch him but his hand moved towards my shoulder, I grabbed his arm with my one hand and punched with the other. Letting go just as my fist connected with his face. He flew back into a wall and could barely move. Okay that's how I wished it went in reality it went more like, I flipped back avoiding his hand but his leg came out and hit my legs as I was in the air. This caused me to land flat on my stomach with all the air pushed out. He then took a kunai and held it to my neck saying "Dead."

I laughed, that was almost as much fun as fighting Ibiki except Neji didn't leave any giant bruises.

"Why are you laughing?" Neji glared.

"Because, fighting you was fun. I forgot how much fun fighting an ally could be when it's not about murdering." I looked down. "I killed a few people in the forest of death, it-it wasn't as easy as the jounin make it seem. They can push past their emotions while I had to go and throw up. But fighting just to train is fun. I get to see new moves and I get to know you better. I think it's better to fight like this then in a real battle."

"Hn, you're a kid. You don't understand the real world, training is to get better at killing."

"You're wrong. Training is for the body, as much as reading is for the mind. My brother said. He said training with friends is the best experience a warrior can have. I believed him and he was right. Now I have to go see the Hokage there was something I had to do but it slipped my mind. I'll be back later see ya guys." I said waving as I ran out the gates and past Gai who stood leaning against the wall.

I barely heard him whisper, "Kakashi, he's growing up."

Gai's POV

I watched Akira and Neji's fight through the gate, Neji one of course but Akira was the one laughing. It threw me and everyone else off, when you lose a fight you don't usually laugh. We all listened as Akira and Neji talked. It was different. Akira was the kid that was as immature and reckless as Naruto, if not more and yet here he was lecturing Neji on his views like some wise man. Soon Akira ran past me and I couldn't believe he was the same kid Kakashi had adopted.

"Kakashi, he's growing up."

You two have had a huge influence on each other's lives. Akira seems more mature while you seem to be less affected by the past. Akira's your family now, I hope you never have to experience a loss like you did all those years ago.

"Gai, there you are." Well speak of the devil.

"What's the matter there Kakashi."

"I need to know if Akira found a place to stay."

"Yeah he's staying at Hiashi's place." I jabbed a thumb over my shoulder to the compound.

"I see. I should go thank them for allowing him to stay there."

I nodded and went in with him, I still had to train my team. Hiashi's eyebrows raised as Kakashi walked in.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

"I came to thank you for allowing my son Akira to stay here."

"Son? You mean daughter."

I froze turning my head slowly to Kakashi as I watched his eye wince as though in pain. "Akira's a girl! Your son's a daughter! Why did I not know? Shouldn't an uncle be aware of these things?"

"Who said you were her uncle?" He replied coldly. "Lord Hiashi I thank you again for taking care of her while I'm gone. I apologize for any chaos, damage, or psychological abuse may ensue during her stay. That will be all." He said before smiling his closed eye smile and disappearing in a cloud of dust.

Neji was the first to speak surprisingly, "Did he just say psychological abuse?"

Everyone in the courtyard nodded not trusting themselves to speak while I cried miserably in the dirt. But I wanted to be an uncle. Well I'll just challenge Kakashi to a duel and we'll see if I'm worthy enough to be Akira's uncle.

I stood up proud of my new plan, "Team let's move we have lots of training to do. First up 100 laps around the village." I laughed as I sped off to do my own.


	37. Chapter 37

Akira's POV

I rushed past the crowds of people in the street and into the Hokage building. I stopped in front of the door suddenly unsure of what to do and what I was about to set up. I shook my head, clearing all rational doubt and knocked as the first step to my plan. A resounding 'come in.' followed and I hesitantly opened the door.

"Ah Akira, and what trouble are you in today?" He smiled lightly.

"No trouble but I want to make a request." I said stepping inside and closing the door, looking around for anyone else. I never want to be a leader; it seems like too much paper work.

His eyebrow rose before he nodded at me to continue. "Alright, what is it?"

"Gramps, I want to speak to Yukari and Misaki's sensei."

His pipe fell out of his hand hitting the desk as his eyes widened, "Ar-Are you sure about this Akira? I mean she's not in the perfect state of mind to listen to you. She may take offense, thinking you're pitying her and if that happens she won't think twice about attacking you. Her students were her family after all."

"I know, that's why I think she needs to know the whole story. So, can I see her?"

He thought for a moment before picking his pipe up, "Well, I don't know. I will request an audience between herself and you but I will have a few of my guards nearby in case something goes wrong. Is that fine with you?"

"Perfectly. Thanks Gramps. See ya later." I walked out the door, breathing deeply; now that that's done I should probably go train or something. I walked towards a secluded training ground not far from training ground 66. It was in the shadow of the mountain so even on hot days it was pleasant to train in.

A few hours of training later and an anbu came to get me. He spoke very little but said I was to meet with the Hokage and a lady named Nerika Otoyami. I ran quickly to the arranged meeting place which was an empty room within the Hokage's tower. I slowed my steps before reaching the door and calmly thought of what needed to be said. She's probably heard a million rumors and I wouldn't doubt that one said I had killed Misaki. I knocked on the door before walking in, seeing a nice looking lady in her late twenties, some guards and Gramps. The lady seemed disgusted by my very existence, wrinkling her nose and looking away.

Gramps was the first to speak, "Alright, Now that everyone is present I suppose I'll begin with introductions and a brief reason why you're here." He nodded towards me, "This is Akira. He was the one assigned to your team temporarily for the chunin exams." The lady's eyes widened before snapping her head to look at me. Her eyes were puffy from recent tears and it didn't help that her brown eyes seemed to be blaming me for something I had no control over.

"Now it was Akira's wish that you hear him out on what really happened in the forest. Akira this is Nerika-sensei, you may start if you wish."

I nodded not really knowing what to say, she was their sensei, she lost 2 students in a month to death and one to insanity, two of which were my fault. "I suppose I should start with my opinions… Misaki was really nice, I thought that if I had a sister I'd want her to be like Misaki. I even looked up to her just a bit. She treated me fairly and like I was a part of the team. Yukari, well she hated me basically from the start. Her temper was annoying and sometimes terrifying but I think she was a good person…kinda."

"Akira I suggest you not use your humor in this. As much as a defense it may be you need to say exactly what you mean."

I nodded before starting again, "Yukari, meant well enough. I knew she was upset from her teammate dying. She wasn't ready to have a new teammate and I wasn't the easiest to handle. I'm reckless and still a kid. Misaki seemed well enough about it but she was also upset. And like I said, she treated me like a little brother and I like to think of her as a sister." I took a deep breath. "It was a normal enough day, we were going through the forest still without a scroll until we were attacked. Yukari and Misaki were fighting an opposing team, Yukari had told me to stay out of the way so I did. It was then that one enemy broke off and attacked me, Misaki took the hit for me ultimately killing her but she managed to kill the enemy in return. Yukari ran seeing Misaki fall."

I took in a shuddering breath trying to calm down, "Misaki was smiling, she smiled even as she died. She protected me knowing…knowing she would die. Misaki always smiled at me! I never felt like she judged me and she was always just there. It hurt to watch her die and feel her blood on my face, but it hurt more to see Yukari run. I wanted to just wake Misaki up but she was gone and it was my fault." I said bleary eyed and staring at my feet. "After she ran, I-I did what I felt I had to. I killed the last two enemies. I took Misaki's body away from the target zone and blew it up. It was the first time I had ever killed. Their bodies are still in the forest charred, the smell was bad, but hunting down the scrolls from their bodies was worse. I'm sorry for your loss, I'm sorry for what happened. I just wanted you to hear the full story instead of just hearing the little rumors." I looked down at my shoes, the remembrance of the burning flesh hit my nose making me cringe.

Nerika finally spoke after a long drawn out pause. "I see. So you say that Yukari was the one to run, that she abandoned you." With each statement her feet drew her one step closer. "from what I heard, Yukari killed the left over enemies in a rage but when she looked for you, you were gone, nowhere to be seen, the scrolls were gone as well. What do you say to that?"

What? No way. But why, why would she lie? I raised my head; her eyes were cold daring me to deny it. "I would say that she's upset, that she told you what she would have wanted to have happened." I regretted those words not just because of what I was about to receive but from her broken expression.

The words had barely left my mouth before I was punched across the room. I hit the back wall crumpling to the ground, head pounding. My vision cleared just in time to avoid a well aimed boot to the gut, I rolled out of the way standing shakily to my feet. Apparently apologies of guilt are not meant to end with you telling someone that a victim lied. She was about to attack again but Gramps snapped his fingers and two Anbu managed to subdue her.

She screamed and yelled as they dragged her off through the door. She yelled things like murderer, demon, and multiple swears. My head pounded from the noise and its possible concussion, I raised my hand to it and felt water, no not water, blood. I pulled my hand away and caught sight of the blood. I groaned miserably, trying to stabilize myself. My body eventually gave up and I just fell backwards. I didn't hit the floor though, to my own surprise, and I heard Gramps voice speaking hurriedly to a person nearby. Before I lost consciousness I thought, so blowing myself up apparently hurts less than being hit by an angry sensei.

I woke up in the hospital a few hours later, my head was no longer hurting and the nurses had done a good job to stop the bleeding. I waited ten minutes for a nurse to come and check me out of the hospital and it took another five to fill out the form without a guardian.

I wandered outside temporarily blinded by the sun, and ran into a very familiar orange blob. "Hey Naruto."

"Oh hey Akira. Why were you in the hospital?" He said looking in the direction I came from with concern on his face.

"Long story short did something stupid…again."

He nodded in understanding laughing, "Hey, I'm going training with pervy-sage you wanna come along?"

I'm almost positive I misheard him, "Uh…repeat that."

"I'm going training?" He said with a very confused look.

"No, the other part, who's training you?"

His face instantly cleared and he laughed, "Ohh, pervy-sage. His names Jaraiya, he's some sannin but he writes those perverted books Kakashi reads."

My eyes widened before narrowing slightly, "Take me to him now. I need to kill him."

Naruto's eyes widened as he slowly nodded, "Okay but I'm warning him first."

"Fair enough." I nodded before we began walking up a mountain to a very secluded clearing next to a waterfall. "Naruto what exactly is he teaching you way out here?"

"Summoning jutsu. I'm learning to summon a toad, isn't that cool!" He said. "Okay stay here while I ask if you can be here."

He didn't know if I could be here? What's gonna happen if I'm not allowed here? What would he do kill me or something?

"Akira! You can come over here now." He yelled running over and grabbing my hand before dragging me towards some white haired guy. Why do all pervs have white hair suddenly? "Pervy-sage this is Akira. Akira, Pervy-sage."

"Nice to finally meet ya Akira." His head finally rose from a small pile of papers to stare at me. "You're Akira? Naruto, I thought you said Akira was a boy."

Naruto stared at him like he was crazy before saying, "He is."

Pervy-sage grabbed my arm pointing towards my face, "_This_ is not a boy, this is a girl. My well trained eye can tell."

"No he's not, I've known him longer! He's a guy! You should have your eyes checked Pervy-sage."

"Okay how about I solve this! Okay crazy perv I'm. . Get it?" I hinted jerking my arm out of his grip nodding in Naruto's direction. His eyebrows raised half a fraction before he sighed.

"Alright, Naruto go beat yourself up over there." Raising a hand as Naruto tried to speak. "No excuses you can't even stand on water yet you think you can summon something, pathetic."

"Stand on water?" I asked as Naruto went off in a huff to train.

"Oh no don't tell me you can't either. What is wrong with you kids?"

"Uhh, we were trained by people like you? Which brings up the topic of those books you write, I demand you stop writing them before I kill you."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"My dad keeps reading them, I need him to stop, I've already burned two of them." I grinned. His face was priceless in my opinion and it took every ounce of will to not laugh at him.

"How could you do that to my babies! I poured a lot of love into those books and you go and destroy them!"

"Well yeah. I'm not going to read them." I said leaning against a nearby tree watching Naruto pummel himself into the ground.

He sighed rubbing his hand over his face, "Alright kid," He said angrily. "I'm going to pretend that you didn't tell me that. So, why does the kid think you're a guy?"

"Don't I look like one?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, you have a girly face, and your hair's too long. I can't believe anyone would think you weren't a girl."

"Oh, well you can blame Kakashi for that. He just assumed I was a guy before kidnapping me."

He watched my expression closely at least from what I can tell through the corner of my eye. I was still watching Naruto beat himself up and I had to say it was pretty funny. It was hard to tell which one was the real one and which one wasn't but eventually I managed to track the real one down. I followed his movements out of the bunch jumping slightly when he defeated another clone. I almost wanted to cheer him on but thought better of it. I mean he is beating himself up and I don't think I should encourage self-abuse.

"Right," He said smirking about some untold joke. "So, what do you think of him?"

"Who, Kakashi? He's a pervert, kidnapper, and an idiot rolled into one. Not to mention he's old. He annoys me and yet we get along fairly well."

"I didn't mean him. I meant the him." He pointed towards Naruto who was being being choked by one of his clones. "You've known him long?"

"No not really just around a month or so and I guess he's pretty cool. Not the brightest one out there but he certainly stands out."

"Yeah so I've noticed." He said turning to watch Naruto's training before an almost evil smile appeared on his face. "You know…I could train the both of you in the ways of summoning. It would give you an excuse to stick around."

I looked over at him casually, "And why would I want to stick around? And even if I did I wouldn't need an excuse, Naruto's my friend and I'm sure he wouldn't mind me sticking around. Oh and I already know how to summon."

His face fell, "I see. But you're probably right, he'd probably love to show off to you, now wouldn't he?"

I sent him a confused look, "And what do you mean by that? He shows off to everyone it's like a part of his blood."

Pervy-sage laughed, 'Well that's true enough. So what can you summon?"

"You're changing the subject. But I'll pretend I didn't notice as a repayment for a previous conversation. I summon salamanders."

"Seriously? That's it? Salamanders are one of the weakest summoning creatures out there. The largest one can only reach up to the top of a tree while it's standing on its hind legs." He looked at me with a look that read Are-you-out-of-your-mind?

"So, that's why he's so small…and they aren't weak. The smallest one can breathe fire."

"It can what?" He asked, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. Does he really think I'm making this up?

"Yeah, here watch." I said biting my thumb and making the hand signs. A mere second later and the little guy was sitting in the palm of my hand. Pervy-sage had an expression that practically spoke the words 'Is that it?' Geez it's a salamander what was he expecting a dragon? "Okay little guy, I need your help proving something to this guy. Can you burn that bush over there?"

It gave a small cry of agreement before jumping off my hand and scuttling over to the bush. It then fired a lovely little fireball at it, setting it on fire and making Pervy-sage jump back. "What the hell kid! That thing is not a salamander."

I picked up my salamander holding him close, "Well, what else could he be?"

"Well it's not a salamander…" He said leaning in for a closer look, picking the little guy off my hand. "And he can't speak like most summonings do…can you summon anything bigger than this?"

"Uh…no?" He looked towards me. "I've never really tried. It was a crash course on summoning. It took me all night just to summon this one." I said rubbing the back of my head suddenly aware of how dumb I must seem. Heck I didn't even know they could get bigger…

"Hmm…well you'll just have to come back tomorrow so I can teach you more." He smirked as evil thoughts passed through his head. I was beginning to get very worried.

"Hey! Akira! Watch!" Naruto yelled from the river bank before he slowly stepped onto the water. He was wobbly but he didn't sink surprisingly. Well, his foot did drop through every now and then but besides that he was actually pretty good. I walked closer and peered down at the water making sure it wasn't some trick. I even poked it to make sure. Nope it was normal water all right.

"Nice work Naruto. How'd you do it?"

He smiled and laughed slightly obviously proud of himself. "It's an ultra secret technique that only top ninjas like me can do."

"Uh huh." I smiled. "So Pervy-Sage you said you'd teach me this and how to summon something bigger than my little salamander right?" I didn't even have to look at Naruto to know that his concentration had broken, all I needed to hear was a very nice splash. I looked over to see a drenched and upset Naruto.

"What! Why does he get to learn too! He's not even in the chunin exams." Naruto protested as he slowly got out of the water.

Pervy-sage glanced over at me, "You didn't pass?"

"Nah, there were complications." I said trying to end the subject.

"Yeah, Akira's teammate was killed then another teammate tried to kill him." Naruto said while wringing out his sweater. I pushed him into the water for his unneeded explaination.

Pervy-sage had a sweatdrop form on his forehead as he watched us, "And this is what I'll be training for the next month? Why did I agree to this?"

Naruto quickly got out of the water appearing before Pervy-sage and yelling, "Because you agreed to be trainer and I even did the sexy-no-jutsu when you asked."

I looked around quickly praying no one had just happened to be close enough to hear that. I mean it's already bad enough he's a perv but now he'll seem like a pedophile…Kakashi and him have quite a bit in common.

"I did not ask you to! You just did it and when I turned around there you were." Pervy-sage argued weakly.

Naruto looked in the mood for a fight so I quickly interrupted. "Wow, it sure is late" I said with false awe. "Maybe we should call it a day and get some ramen."

Naruto's mood instantly vanished as his head snapped towards me, "Ramen? Alright! Let's go Akira. Bye Pervy-sage!"

I smiled slyly, the plan worked, but I had no doubt it would. Naruto + Ramen = his life. We ran back to the village and sat down at Ichiraku's, ordered and dug in. It was pretty late by the time we finished our 10 bowls, well his ten my 5, and the conversation took an interesting turn.

"Akira, Won't your parents be worried about you?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, he's out for the month and he locked me out too. I'm staying with the Hyuga's right now. But they're very stuffy, even Hanabi and Hinata act proper around their house."

"Really? So why'd he lock you out of your house?"

"Yeah, it's weird and I think he doesn't trust me near his books."

"Sounds kinda like Kakashi-sensei."

I froze before nervously laughing it off, "Yeah…just a bit. So what about you?"

"Me?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, won't your parents be upset with you staying out like this?"

He tilted his head to the side, "I guess you don't know. Well, I don't have any parents. I live alone in an apartment."

My eyes widened, "Oh, sorry. I guess I haven't been here long enough to know that."

He laughed, "Yeah, but I'm not the only one. Sasuke doesn't have any family either. Except his brother but they don't get along."

"Oh…How come I didn't know any of this?"

He shrugged, "It never came up?"

"I suppose." I said as we came up to the Hyuga compound. "Umm…Naruto isn't your place closer to Ichiraku's?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"You do realize we're on the other side of town right?"

He smiled rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah I know. I just wanted to talk to you more. So will you be coming to training tomorrow?"

"Definitely. See you then." I said walking into the compound.

"Okay! Bye." He smiled brightly before running back to his own home.

Jeez, why does he have to smile like that? I always find myself smiling back even when I don't mean to.


	38. Chapter 38

Akira's POV

It's been nearly a week since I started training with Naruto and Jaraiya. Naruto has made almost no progress, the best part of his day is when the tadpole has legs. I've managed to progress to a larger summoning, it's about the size of a forearm as that seems to be its favorite perch and has a flame on its tail. From this alone I'm beginning to think that Jaraiya may be right, these aren't the normal salamander summonings but as an added thought it also has what appear to be folded up wings along its body barely noticeable.

This one spoke unlike the last one but only small words, it seems to have difficulty with our language but can get the needed information across. This one's name is Exuro meaning burn as he says in our language. He also gave the little one a name he calls him Aduro meaning fire. Aduro I thought it suits him and Exuro's name suits him as well as his body seems to constantly give off heat as though his core itself is burning slowly.

I watched Jaraiya give Naruto another lecture on wasting so much energy before the day's training came to a close. I said good bye to my summonings and walked with Naruto to get ramen as usual. We talked about random things, complained about people or rules and of course talked about training and the chunin exams. After the ramen he walked me back to the Hyuga house as he had been doing every day this week. Normally this is all a normal person would be dealing with but sadly because I'm hiding my gender I also have to deal with a certain Pervy-sannin trying his hardest to prove to a certain blonde idiot that I am in fact female. So far he's accomplished nothing thatnks to Naruto being slightly dense, although he has managed to annoy me and anger Naruto. Not that I'm not appreciative of help but I don't see why he gets so hyped up about it.

Naruto's POV

2 weeks left until the chunin exam final, 1 week since Akira began training with me and 1 week tonight of me walking him home.

It had become routine for me wake up, eat, train, talk to Akira during lunch, train more, eat ramen with Akira, and walk Akira home. I look forward to training and ramen each day and instead of complaining about it in the morning I'll wonder what we'll talk about. I look forward to training only because Akira is there, I can talk to him and laugh without worries. He does tease me though but he can make me laugh as I tease him too.

During training I can get really frustrated but Akira will just smile and I can feel less stressed. I also learned that Akira can be smart he just chooses not to be unless he finds it 'necessary' which is his way of saying 'One of us has to be smart at least half the time.'

At some point I wondered how the rest of team 7 were, I hadn't seen Sasuke in a long time but I've caught glimpses of Sakura wandering around town. I didn't have much time to think about where Sasuke could be as Akira was pushed into the shallow river next to our temporary training ground by Pervy-Sage. I ran over to Akira to help him out of the water glaring at Pervy-sannin who looked on smugly.

"What'd you do that for?" I asked giving Akira my hand as he dragged himself out of the water.

Pervy-sage ignored my question as Akira stood once again on dry land while I held him fairly close in case Pervy-sage tried that again. But the smug look diminished from his face as he stared at Akira, "Ah nothing, just an experiment, a failed one I should say. Akira come over here for a second, Naruto go walk on water again."

With that Akira gave Pervy-sannin a suspicious look before following him slowly to the other side of the clearing.

"Why? Why do you need Akira?" I asked glancing to Akira who looked bored and responded with a shrug.

"Because, Akira's being a nuisance. Go train." He grabbed Akira's arm, dragging him along.

I watched them stop on the clearing edge and saw that whatever Pervy-sage was saying it was offending Akira, it was then Akira brushed whatever was said off, like usual, but I still felt anger towards Perv-sage so I did the first thing I thought of, I threw a rock at him.

As Pervy-sannin clutched his head Akira smothered laughter before smiling brightly after he got it under control. I felt my cheeks go red before I smiled back waving at him. I felt better now and a lot less angry.

Akira ran over ignoring Pervy-sage's attempts to call him back. All this week I've been talking to Akira and I recently realized how strong our friendship had become I liked the feeling of having someone close by that I lo- could trust.

Akira stopped in front of me, "Hey, thanks for that."

"No problem," I laughed. "It was fun but what were you two talking about?"

"Oh, Pervy-sage is hell bent on proving some stupid plot of his and he was confused as to why when my shirt sticks to me it's the same as when yours sticks to you."

"Ohh and what'd you say?"

"I told him it's because we're the same age…and both male of course." Akira added on after a moments pause.

"Oh, okay." I still felt as though I was only getting half the story. "Want to go tr-"

"Naruto, how can you even think of training when you can barely even stand without falling over?" Pervy-sage asked as he finally walked over to us.

"What do you mean? Give me a break, I've been working hard unlike you!" I said pointing angrily at him as Akira watched the beginning outbreak of an argument.

"You've trained for 3 weeks and are still at this level. If you continue like this its pointless."

"Hey that's not true. I'm trying as hard as I can here."

"Maybe you are, maybe you're not. If you want to succeed at this summoning jutsu then you must do it like your life depends on it. Same to you Akira. Don't think I haven't noticed you just talking to those things and Naruto, you've barely shown progress at all."

"What do you think I've been doing. I train everyday like I'm going to die and Akira's already managed to get a new summoning. If you have time to complain about it teach me a trick to do it!" I yelled. Akira can already summon a pretty powerful lizard I mean the newest one was able to hold a flame for a minute so why pick on him too.

"I agree with Naruto, he's fainted twice in the past week from being over worked and yet you think he's done nothing. He's already progressed to a toad shape, not a tadpole, with a tail. It won't be long before it's a full toad." Akira crossed his arms defiantly staring at Pervy-sage, I really doubt he'll be listening to Pervy-sage anytime soon if Pervy-sage keeps talking like this.

"A trick? Is that what you want?" Jaraiya rubbed the back of his head breaking eye contact with Akira. "Well, I don't know."

"What you're not going to teach me?" I asked.

"You need to put your life at risk."

"Say what? My(his) life?" Akira and I asked feeling really confused. Why would I need to put my life at risk?

"That's right it's no joke." Jaraiya's tone was taking a turn. From slacker to serious. "Even so are you willing to do it?"

"Of course." I agreed with no hesitation. "I always risk my life. There's no point in anything if you don't go all the way."

"I see. Akira?" Pervy-sage asked. "I'm asking this of you too. Will you put your life at risk to summon something bigger?"

He looked hesitant and at first I felt sad believing he was going to back out but with a glance towards me and a half smile he said, "I suppose I can, so sure if it's going to help. But if I do die, know that I'm coming back to haunt you."

I paled, I hate ghosts and I'm pretty sure that if Akira was angry and a ghost I would die. Pervy-sage seemed to have the same thought as he too drained of colour.

"That…seems fair. Alright, follow me." He said turning and leading the way for us. Suddenly I felt very apprehensive.

Akira sighed beside me, "Well, I guess we have no choice. Let's go grave buddy."

"Wait-Wha?" I said as Akira linked arms with me dragging me off as I realized the extent of what I was getting into.

Soon Pervy-sage showed us to a bath house. Akira and I both stared at the building before exchanging looks turning to Pervy-sage.

"So what are we doing in a place like this anyway?" I asked stepping through the door. "You're not looking for more girls again are you?"

"He better not be looking for more girls." Akira said following hesitantly behind. It's almost as though Akira's never been to a bath house. He's looking around as though he expects an enemy to appear.

It was then Pervy-sage stopped and he seemed almost apologetic, "Say, that's not a bad idea at all Naruto, but no I'm not. This is about bathing we must purify our bodies."

"I can't go in there." I heard Akira say behind me.

"Why?" Pervy-sage asked suspiciously.

"My clan raised us to be modest. A bath house would be seen as a social taboo for us."

"Whoa, really? No wonder you seemed so on edge." I said finally understanding.

"Oh really? But in order for this to work we must purify our bodies."

"No thanks, I'm quite pure, I'll wait outside." He said turning for the door.

Pervy-sage sighed before muttering, "So close, I figured it'd be nice if he knew the truth but it can't be helped." In a louder voice he said, "Come on kid, let's go, can't keep Akira waiting for too long."

After the bath, we joined back up with Akira. "So is Pervy-sage acting weirder today or what?"

"I think so too. It's freaking me out." Akira whispered back to me.

"Hey Pervy-sage-" I said as we walked along a trail in the forest.

"I'm the toad sage."

"Yeah well whatever you are. What does taking a bath have to do with the summoning jutsu anyway?" I asked but Jaraiya stayed quiet. "Hey! Hello! I'm talking to you!" I yelled running up to him just as he stopped. "What? What is it? Why'd you stop?"

"Hey, Naruto, Akira, tell me is there something you like to eat?" Pervy-sage asked in a sad low voice but he seemed to be covering it a bit, a faked happiness.

"Huh?" Akira and I both asked looking at each other. Akira mouthed 'Is he sick?' I shrugged not knowing the answer.

A few minutes later and we found ourselves at Ichirakus.

"Alright, I;m gonna eat!" I shouted fondly as I slurped my first bowl of noodles. Akira laughed digging into his own. "This is great. Why can't the training be like this everyday?"

"Good, now eat up." Pervy-sage said enthusiastically before mumbling something which sounded like, "It may be your last meal."

"Huh?" I asked sitting up properly. Akira too began watching Jaraiya's every move with narrowed eyes.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Anyway eat up." He said overly enthusiastically. "Yeah, eat like there's no tomorrow." He laughed loudly.

"I don't know what's so funny and I don't care. I got food! Hit me chef, seconds on that ramen!" I slurped more noodles into my mouth not noticing the hard stare Akira was using on Jaraiya as he shrunk back. "One more, this time with barbecued pork."

Ten bowls later and I was done. I noticed that Akira had only finished his first bowl but a look at Akira's eyes told me not to ask. It was like a defensive wall had been built but the wall was also like a kunai aimed at Jaraiya, it sent a wave of shivers down my back. I would hate to be in Pervy-sages shoes right now. But when I glanced over there was only a frog, meaning I would have to pay. Before I had even reached for my wallet Akira placed some money on the counter.

"But I thought, most of your mission money went to whatever debts you owed the village."

"It's only household stuff and for whatever I break plus a few psychologists for certain people. I still get ten percent and whatever I steal from my dad."

"Ohh." I said before we both left on the hunt for Pervy-sage. We wandered around town for a bit before we heard a familiar voice.

"So, you full now?"

"Quit messing around, you were supposed to treat us to that meal!" I cried.

"You fool. I never said I'd treat you." He smiled I was about to rush him when I noticed Akira's voice wasn't in the argument. I looked over and he was staring at me with eyes that I never want to see again. It was as though he were trying to memorize me as though he was leaving and we were never going to see each other again.

"Akir-" I began but lost it as a fake smile plastered itself onto Akira's face as though he was reassuring me. I bit down on my lip, understanding that now wasn't a good time. I turned to Pervy sage who had been watching this near silent exchange with sad eyes.

"Say Naruto," Jaraiya said slowly. "Do you happen to have someone that you like?"

I backed away not fully understanding the question. Does he mean Akira?

"I asked if you have a special person, normally it's a girl but it could be someone else. You know someone close to you."

Does he mean Akira?

Akira's POV

He's planning to kill us. There was no doubt in my mind we are going to be killed or at least there's a large chance we'll be killed. Especially if he's telling Naruto to go to the person he loves and tell her how he feels. As Jaraiya said this, a blush rose to Naruto's cheeks and I knew he was thinking of a certain pink haired kunoichi. His gaze seemed to slide over to me before he quickly glanced away. It was probably my imagination.

"Well, uhh I don't know. I mean kinda, sorta. I guess you could say I like her." Naruto finally managed to say rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"So who is it?" Jaraiya asked.

"No one!" Naruto said quickly. "Just Sakura."

_Just _Sakura. For some reason this made me a bit happier but only for an instant. I was a part of a planned killing once again. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling, suddenly my two homes seemed more alike than ever.

"Okay! Let's go see her," Jaraiya said pointing to the sky before pointing to Naruto. "Because! You're going to give her a big hug!"

Well, nice work Jaraiya. I thought. You've officially freaked Naruto out and found a successful, if accidental, way of killing him.

"What! This is part of my training?" Naruto said still blushing.

"Well, yeah…I mean it's close enough." Jaraiya seemed very confused. He still hasn't realized how dangerous this really is Naruto's going to die.

"Yes all right let's go!- but if I do hug her, Sakura will- No. This is part of my training too. I have to do it, I have to be strong.- but of course I'm also gonna be black and blue and Sakura won't want to talk to me for a while.- But still if I wanna learn how to do the summoning jutsu right then this can't be helped. But Sakura's gonna- No!- But then again…"

Eventually Jaraiya got so fed up with his indecisiveness he kicked Naruto in the back sending him on his way leaving me with Pervy-sage.

"So what about you Akira? Anyone you like?"

"No."

"What? But the way you look at him. Why don't you tell him? You may never get a chance too." He pleaded.

"I don't think it'll make a difference besides I don't know what love feels like. In my head Naruto is just a close friend, my best friend. Oh and seeing as you're planning to kill us." I said shooting him the iciest stare I could. "If I somehow survive and he doesn't I will personally make it my mission to hunt you down and kill you in the most painful ritual I have ever read about."

He gulped nodding his head. I nodded back smiling, "Good, now we should go find him he's probably been beaten up by now."

And low and behold when we got there Naruto had just tried to hug Sakura and ended up being punched in the face being told to back off. So, Naruto got thrown back into a fence and as I walked up Sakura just started a pleasant conversation about how my wounds were which I replied with that there closing up and only leaving a faint scar. I really wish I could tell her to let him give her a hug because we're going to die soon but she'd probably believe I'm lying. She smiled before yelling angrily at Naruto once more walking off to do who knows what.

"Whoo, what a punch. A yes young love." Jaraiya said shaking his head back and forth as he reminisced about his own life. First thought, He was young? So can't imagine that…

Later on we were walking through the forest away from the village when Naruto finally had the sense to ask, "Hey, if I do this can I really summon a frog?"

"You bet! Of course! Absolutely. Without a doubt."

Naruto looked unconvinced, so apparently some all mighty being out there did bless Naruto with a brain. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Is there anything else you want to do or have always wanted to do?" Jaraiya asked. "Anything?"

"Well, I wanted to say good bye to Kakashi, my brother, Naruto and maybe Sasuke and Sakura. Oh and the Hyuga's. Wait Gramps and my uncles too!" I said trying to buy time. I need to find out what he's planning so I can stop it.

His eyes closed for a second almost as if in pain, "Well, say goodbye to Naruto then. We don't have time for the others."

I blinked once it was going to happen now. Damn.

"Why do you want to say good bye to me?" Naruto asked in naïve confusion.

"Well, if I was going to die I'd want to say goodbye to my best friend right?"

His eyes widened watering slightly before he dragged me into a hug, "No one's ever told me that before. Thanks you're my best friend too." He pulled back smiling. "And if you ever need help just call for me, 'kay?"

I nodded before we turned to Jaraiya. He sighed heavily, "Is that all?"

We nodded confused. Next thing I knew I had been punched in the gut knocking me out and Naruto had the same done to him. Before I lost consciousness I heard a muttered sorry and a prayer that we'd be fine.

A while later and we woke up.

"Where, where are we? Tell me." Naruto said sleepily.

"Stand up! Both of you!" Jaraiya commanded.

"What? What's going on?" Naruto asked as I rose unsteadily to my feet.

"Yeah what's the big deal knocking us out like that?" I asked trying to get a bearing on our location. I couldn't even see the Hokage monument which meant we're either above it in a wooded area or very far away from home.

"Your training ends right here." Jaraiya said with almost no emotion.

"Huh? But I haven't done anything yet!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" Jaraiya yelled angrily making me flinch. I have never heard him this angry not even when he gets annoyed at us. "Starting now you must stare death in the face. Akira I expect the same of you. That's right, to stave off the horror of death you must release enormous chakra. Once you experience that you'll undertand how to release the red chakra or in Akira's case a chakra reserve built into every being in your clan. Only some can unlock it though and it won't result in the best results for them. If you don't wish to die do something about it. Now."

And with that he pushed us back with one finger and we flew through the bushes and over a cliffs edge. Either side was covered in giant spikes.


	39. Chapter 39

Akira's POV

I was falling. I was freakin falling from a terrifying, mind-numbing, limb freezing height. Jairaya had said grabbing onto the walls would be useless, the spikes were too slippery to get any grip. I began to silently freak out, I wouldn't scream. No, it was more like I couldn't scream. I could hear Naruto though as he was screaming at the top of his lungs which didn't help my own fear. I felt some tears spring to my eyes before they slowly spilled over, I couldn't tell if they were from sadness, anger or from the wind blowing into them. I could feel my mind slipping as I neared an unconscious state. My minds defense against this mental chaos. But before I slipped away I felt Naruto's chakra spike. My eyes snapped open again as the clear chakra flowed over me but what hit me was the tainted chakra that followed. Whatever it was helped clear my mind a bit, making me forget my original fear. I saw Naruto reaching out towards me grabbing my arm and pulling me over to him.

"I have an idea," He yelled over the rushing wind. "But you have to stay close!"

I nodded quickly not really knowing what he was going to do but knowing it was the best chance I had of living. I couldn't exactly move so any jutsus were out of my reach. Naruto allowed the tainted red chakra to surround him and with a bitten thumb and a few hand signs later we were sitting upon a giant toad's head. We landed rather softly all things considered but it still knocked what little air was in my lungs out.

"What's this?" A voice boomed, "Where in the world am I?"

"That was close." Naruto said not moving as he lay on the toads head. "Glad we got saved. Course I could have done without the falling on my neck part. Look at that! Awesome!"Naruto shouted before crawling slowly to the side of the toad. "Wait hold on here… whats that!"

"That Naruto is a webbed foot er…hand." I said slowly keeping my voice even still frozen from the fall.

"OHH! This is a toad, right?" Naruto shouted running to the back of the toad not waiting for an answer, he ran down from the toads head, landing in the middle of the coat that the toad was wearing. Yes, the toad was wearing a coat. I thought I was going crazy too. "Lets see here…There's no tail there! I did it! It's really a real toad!"

So Naruto somehow gaining a burst of energy began jumping around like he was on a sugar rush, maybe its adrenaline. "Hahaha, I finally pulled it off." So apparently after near death experiences Naruto will say something stupid and have an increase, if possible, of energy.

I on the other hand shook, as I tried not to think of the fall and the flips my stomach kept doing.

"Why you little snot!" The toad bellowed moving quickly throwing me and Naruto off balance. I nearly fell off his head while Naruto came tumbling back down off the toads back sending us both onto the nose as he rolled into me.

"Ow…" I mumbled before staring into the glaring yellow eyes of a giant toad. Naruto seemed just as freaked out but I think hid it better, mainly because Naruto was in front of me but still.

"You little snot! Just who's back do you think you're dancing around on top of anyway? Well let me tell you, I am the wise and powerful Lord Gamabunta, Chief Toad and you're an idiot. Now shut up!"

Naruto clung desperately to Gamabunta as a current of air was expelled from Chief Toads mouth. I clung to both him and the toad just in case. But the air was really too strong and we were sent back only saving ourselves by grabbing the pipe the Toad was smoking. I let go of Naruto so we'd have better odds of grasping the pipe luckily I really hope my summoning doesn't have a temper problem. I mean we're not even talking right now and what kind of animal smokes?

"What is this guy? He seemed cool but give me a break here." Naruto yelled from the cup of the pipe whereas I had grabbed hold of one of the circles surrounding the pipe itself. Thank god I was starting to get my motor skills back. But the moment I hit land I'm not moving for a few hours. The Chief then balanced the tip of the pipe on his tongue and it took every ounce of strength not to slip down it. Naruto had it easy as he had a little dome he could crawl into if he needed to well as long as he didn't inhale too much smoke or get burned.

"Just when I finally get to breathe some fresh air again I find some weird kids tap dancing on my head!" Chief yelled. "Hey Jaraiya! Where are you, Jaraiya? Just what do you think you're doing?" He said swinging the pipe back and forth as I slipped from one side to the other and back.

"Hey! Hey! Stop doing this! I'm going to fall! And technically I wasn't even moving and Naruto wasn't tap dancing! Hey, are you even listening!"

"Jaraiya! Show yourself you buffoon!"

" Really that the best insult you have for him?" I asked.

"And you," His eyes bore into me. "Shut up!"

I blinked, "Well, aren't you nice."

"Hey, little snot."

"Uh, yeah?" Naruto said as he dangled by an arm from the pipe.

"Where's Jaraiya hiding?

"Huh? Who's this Jaraiya? I don't know any-"

"Don't play dumb!"

"Trust me he's not playing." I said earning me yet another glare.

"I'm talking about that lecher who calls himself the toad sage." Chief Toad said dropping us both onto his nose. I gave a small sigh of relief refusing to move another inch so I just sat there watching the ongoing argument between Chief Toad and Naruto. "Now where is he? Well?"

Naruto glanced up at the Toad eyes holding a hint of confusion, anger and maybe fear.

"Look I'm giving you an order. If you can follow it I'll even consider making you my henchmen. Now hurry up and answer me! I'll kill him." He yelled angrily.

"You and me both." I muttered but only Naruto heard as he snickered a bit.

"Okay okay, if you're talking about the Pervy-sage he's on the cliff up there Chief Toad. But you may not be able to kill him."

"And why not?"

"Because he's going to kill him first." Naruto said pointing at me.

"I make no promises that he'll still be breathing by the time you get the chance to kill him." I said calmly.

"I see…so he's up there?" Chief toad angled his head back to look.

"Umm Can I ask you one question sir, Chief toad sir?" Naruto said fearfully.

"What is it?"

"What business do you have with that pervy-sage anyway?"

"That's the very same question I want to ask that Pervert!" I was officially confused. " I mean what in the world does that fool want with me summoning me to a dank place like this?"

"Oh but um,"

"What now?"

Naruto began rubbing the back of his head embarrassed, "Well the funny thing is that I'm the one who summoned you. You see we fell-"

"Was pushed." I said angrily.

Naruto laughed nervously, "was pushed off that cliff, and I thought that maybe you could rescue us so thanks boss!" Naruto saluted in respect but the Toads eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Hmm," He hummed before laughing hysterically, "Give me a break, what does a puny little kid like you know about that? There's no way a little squirt like you could have enough power to summon up a being like me."

"Huh? No No it's true. I mean I really truly summoned you!" Naruto yelled waving his arms up and down.

The chief toad laughed again this time though Naruto got mad and the longer chief toad laughed the angrier Naruto got.

"Knock it off, you toad jerk!" Naruto yelled making the Toad pause in his laughter. "You've been talking down to me and saying whatever you want since you first got here but I'm the one who summoned you and that means I'm your master. You have to start respecting me and doing what I say, you got that toad?"

I knew he would snap eventually but I wouldn't exactly be ordering around the 300ft tall toad when we are 4 foot something and breakable. Now I would have said this to Naruto directly but I was back to sitting in the fetal position trying not to pass out as I hyperventilated. Why heights why did I have to be scared of heights why not bugs like normal people?

"What was that, you've got some nerve! Who do you think you're talking too?" Again hyperventilation stopped me from saying, 'Oh I dunno maybe the insane talking toad that thinks he's a god?'

"A meaningless little squirt like you, barely old enough to stand if you and you dare to say to Lord Gamabunta, The Chief Toad that you're his master? That's it!" His tongue shot from his mouth wrapping around Naruto and me and throwing us onto his back.

No more heights no more heights please put my feet back on ground or something close to it. But sadly my silent plea went unheard as he jumped out of from between the cliffs, the force against us pressing us down. Then we were going up past the level ground and into the air, for a moment we were weightless. In a panic Naruto grabbed Gamabunta's coat whereas I took a different approach I stabbed Gamabunta with a kunai holding on for dear life.

"Argh, what are you doing?" He hissed as we landed back on the ground and Naruto fell the 300 or so feet to hit his head of the ground.

"Trying not to die, so I stabbed you."

"Well get off."

"I can't move." I said still clutching the kunai for dear life keeping my eyes clamped shut. I heard Chief Toad sigh before his tongue picked me up off his back placing me on the ground next to Naruto. My knees gave out sending me to the ground.

"You're friend doesn't seem to be doing so well. I suggest we let him rest." Chief Toad said to Naruto who started freaking out as soon as I landed.

"Ah, Akira! Are you alright? What happened?" he asked as he grabbed me shoulders making me look up at him.

"You don't know do you?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Know? Know what?" He asked concerned.

"I have a fear of heights or falling from them. So at the moment I am trying to keep my lunch down and my breathing normal along with not suffering from a heart attack. In other words, I won't be moving anytime soon."

"Ohh…okay then you can rest over by those trees. Let's get you out of the sun." He said taking an arm and lifting me up before slinging me over his shoulder. "Here you go all nice and shady." He said placing me down on the ground beneath the tree.

"Now then," Gamabunta began. "If I were willing to believe that you were actually the one that summoned me, and trust me kid that's a really really big if, if you're the kind of guy who could fall off my back that easily then there's no way I could ever except you as my master. You got it? Hmm,hmm?" He began pushing Naruto back with his nose but Naruto was able to remain standing in a surprising twist seeing as I thought he'd fall flat on his butt with a giant toad pushing him.

"Now, since I'm back in the world after such a very very long time if Jaraiya doesn't need me I'm going for a walk."

"What? No wait." Naruto said desperately.

"Listen why don't you just get out of here and go home because it's clear you're incapable of serving as my henchmen." Gamabunta began to walk away slowly but he did create a lot of distance I thought as Naruto sent a hopeless look my way. I shrugged and nodded my head in Gamabunta's direction. If he wants to be a master he's going to have to be a little more…demanding.

Naruto looked down thinking for only a moment before he clenched his fists and ran after Gamabunta a new determination lit in his eyes. With all his left over chakra and strength Naruto jumped into the air and landed on Gamabunta's head.

"Yes." I said quietly. "You can do it Naruto."

"Hm, seems you have a lot of faith in our resident knuckle head."

"Ah! Don't do that! My nerves are already fried I don't need another heartattack today and you are so lucky I can barely move otherwise you'd be a dead man."

He laughed, "Yeah sorry about throwing you two off a cliff but it did garner some results except in you that is."

"Oh shut up. I'm trying to hear what they're saying." Even with me straining to hear all I got was day, back, respect, master, snot, easy. So from that plus the suddenly crazy Toad swinging his head around and smashing trees plus Naruto's screaming I put it together as Naruto was stubborn refused to move so he could gain respect now there's a competition between them until sundown where Naruto can't fall which seems to be becoming an issue. "Come on Naruto. You can do it. Do. Not. Fall."

"You say it as if he can hear you."

I shrugged. Ignoring the urge to murder him whenever he spoke. "Oh that reminds me how was the fall? Don't think I didn't see him help you." He chuckled before he became stoic once more. "About the results I got from you. Why didn't you even try to summon anything?"

"I froze up. Couldn't think straight." I said as I watched Naruto get swung through the air only staying on by holding Chief Toads nose.

"Froze? What do you mean? It's not like you to freeze up normally you and Naruto are all for reckless situations."

"Yeah well I have at least some common sense." I muttered curling my legs close to me.

He reaised an eyebrow before a kind smile crossed his face, "Ohh. You were scared." He shook his head. "Sorry kid, I didn't know. Next time someone is teaching you, you should tell them your limits."

I nodded, "Yeah, but I have to get over it and fast."

"Why?" He asked curious.

"Well…I seem to fall from heights a lot."

"What do you mean?" He asked carefully as though a paper bomb was just attached to the tree behind us.

"Well, when training with Ibiki he pushed me off training ground 66 and then Zabuza threw me off a tall bridge and now you pushed me off an even bigger cliff than the one Ibiki pushed me off of. And each time I freak out but this is the first time that it's made me unable to move. What if one day I get sent flying off a cliff again and I don't have Naruto there to save my sorry butt? I need to get past this but I don't know how." I ranted gaining volume as I went and soon enough I was standing and pacing.

"Alright, kid just calm down first things first we should probably move farther away from here." He said pointing to the crazed Gamabunta. I nodded and he picked me up transporting us to a faraway tree. He gave me a set of binoculars while he had a small telescope. "Now then about your little problem, I think that for the time being you're handling it well no matter what you think. You're still a kid, sure you may be a ninja but you aren't capable of handling fear like an adult. Give it some time and maybe you'll grow out of it. If not start jumping from trees and climbing cliffs. Okay?"

I smiled, "Yeah okay."

"Good now you keep an eye on the kid, while I do a little research." He said laughing quietly turning his telescope onto a few women that just happened to be playing in the water nearby. Stupid perv, so this is why he chose over here.

"Hey, Pervy-sage, you asked me quite a few questions I think it's my turn now." He flinched turning around slowly his eyes holding a slight amount of fear as my voice wasn't exactly the friendliest.


	40. Chapter 40

Akira's POV

"First, question. For the past week, _you _have purposely been placing me into situations which may or may not succeed in Naruto gaining knowledge of a certain secret that we are both aware of. Now, explain your actions in such a way that I may be understanding of your little match-making game." I said as he wavered under an intense, murderous gaze.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He laughed nervously, eyes darting about looking for an escape route of some sort. "Even if I did know I would make sure no harm comes to you and the kid." He said turning his back to me and observing the women in the water pool.

"I see. So, you say that you would never cause harm to Naruto and I and yet you specifically planned in a conscious act of violence to throw us off a cliff not knowing if we were to survive." I asked standing up on the branch and slowly walking towards him.

"I-I uh." He stuttered as sweat formed on his brow. "Well, I knew you'd survive, I had quite of bit of confidence in you two." A glint shone in his eye giving away a hint of a secret. Think he's keeping a secret, maybe I was closer earlier. That has to be it. He's led me away onto another similar topic but there's less to confess. Alright change of plans back to the original question.

"Well, that is good to hear. I would hate to think that someone would be trying to kill us off." I smiled. "So have you been working on a new novel or something, you always have a little book with you is it for notes?"

He blinked taken aback by my sudden mood change. "Well yeah, I have been. It's going to be the next top seller, I can just feel it."

"What's it about?" I asked suddenly feeling closer to the truth.

"Well, it's a novel that all ages can read, there's a comedic plot twist that most readers will find enjoyable." He said twisting to watch the women again.

"Oh really? What is it?" I asked eyeing the notebook peeking from his pocket before subtly sliding it into my hands. I flipped to a random page as Jaraiya chuckled still eyeing the women.

"Well, it's a complicated plot I'm sure you wouldn't understand."

I scanned the first page of notes and quickly realized something terrifying, I glared at him as my face turned a slight red. "Oh really, I wouldn't understand something that was based off of a certain knuckleheaded ninja and what did you write- a bomb expert?"

"No silly I wrote Pyro. A knuckle head and a py-ro…ohhh." He said as his nervous gaze fell between me and the book. "Uh, it isn't what it looks like."

"Oh really? Then what is it?"

"It's-it's the uhh…"

"I suggest you be honest. If you don't, I've wanted to try a few techniques Ibiki taught me a while back." I said cracking my knuckles. It might have been a bluff but it was a bluff that was working.

"Okay jeez, you could probably take over for him some day." He mumbled. "It's the Akira and Naruto observation diary. I plan on making your story into a book some day."

"Why? It's not going to work when one of the two believes the girl is a guy."

He laughed, "Still, I feel as though your little love story would make a good book. So, I decided to write it. I'll keep my eye on you while pushing the plot forward a little and don't give me that look I've seen how you to look at each other. Even if Naruto wants to deny it, he knows his feelings towards you are different from the average person even if you're a 'guy'."

I felt my cheeks flare before quickly looking away refusing to meet his very amused eyes. Sure lately my heart seemed to be messing around, and my stomach would feel tickly but that was normal right. Maybe I was sick. No… I had already verified that over the past week I had begun developing feelings that reached beyond just teammates but for as long as I was in hiding it would never work out. Not to mention Hinata.

I sighed gaining a more sympathetic look from Jaraiya. "Hey, it'll work out one day. You can't keep it a secret forever."

"Yeah I suppose so, but I'll try my best to keep it that way for as long as possible."

"Why? Still unsure of your feelings?"

I thought for a minute, "I don't think so. I think I like him. I just don't think now's a good time and I don't think I'm exactly ready just yet, maybe in a few months or maybe a year. Once I know for sure. And…"

"And?"

"I have a friend who kinda likes him, she's liked him for longer and she really looks up to him. I don't think I can get in the way of that, so I think I'll just stay friends. He'll continue to think of me as a guy and then Hinata will be happy. It's for the best. I don't want her to get hurt and it's not fair if Naruto gets stuck in the middle."

"Hn, your wiser than I was when I was your age. I tried to jump right into dating, I didn't care if others liked her, and I asked out my teammate."

"What happened?"

He laughed, "She punched me through a wall. It hurt but I would only end up asking the next week, she always asked if I had a death wish. We were good friends, still are from my perspective but I haven't seen her in years."

"She sounds like Sakura. Did you see her punch Naruto earlier?" We both laughed returning to our separate targets. I watched Naruto as he held on for dear life looking increasingly tired by the minute. Jeez the Old Toad's not going easy on him. I hope Naruto will be okay.

Naruto struggled like that for the next few hours, I cheered him on as each near fall made my heart stop for a second. Pervy-sage chuckled at my enthusiasm. Only a minute until he won, just one more minute. I thought, he's going to make it. Thank God.

It was in that minute that Naruto fell off the 300ft toad. No, if he falls now not only will he lose, he'll die on impact. I stood about to run to catch him, even though it'd be impossible to gap the distance. Jaraiya pulled me back, "Don't worry. Have a little faith."

He was right, I didn't have to worry for long though as Naruto managed to summon up a vast reserve of chakra, creating a number of shadow clones of himself. The clones then made a long chain connecting Naruto to the Toad. As they pulled him in each one disappeared, leaving Naruto standing alone on Chief Toads back, tired and bruised but happy with his accomplishment.

The sun set and Naruto fell once more as he lost consciousness. I quickly stood from my position on the tree and jumped onto the next branch of another tree. Don't think Akira just run. Don't look down just run. Do Not Slip. I commanded myself. I would have continued yelling at myself if it hadn't been for Jaraiya picking me up placing me on his back.

"Kid, we'll be faster this way and don't worry Gamabunta's got him. He'll be fine with a bit of sleep." He reassured.

"Oh. Okay that's good then. By the way, the giant Toad really wants to kill you. So we may team up soon. I suggest sleeping with one eye open for the next couple of days."

"Kid, please, never take over Ibiki's job. In a few years you'll be an absolute terror as it is I don't want to see you with the training to do it."

"Training, huh? You should never have given me that thought. I have a new goal in mind now." I smiled slyly.

"Why did I have to open my big mouth?" He asked before stopping in the valley near the toad. I laughed as I slid off his back walking to Naruto.

I knew Jaraiya was smiling as he watched me sit down beside Naruto's body, pushing some of his hair aside. Jaraiya and Chief Toad had a small conversation that I wasn't exactly a part of. I was slowly falling asleep, and within moments I had lost balance falling next to Naruto, I was too tired to get back up so I lay there trying not to sleep yet. I had to listen to find out if Gamabunta Chief Toad had accepted Naruto as his summoner.

It wasn't long before Jaraiya walked over picking us both up placing us on Chief Toads back, "And? Is Naruto his summoner now?"

"Yeah kid," He smiled. "Now go to sleep."

I smiled as Chief Toad hopped his way to the hospital allowing me to slip off to sleep, all the tension of the day leaving me.

The next morning , I woke up in a hospital bed. My charts read something about chakra fatigue but it was nothing serious. Naruto was across the room in his own bed and from what I heard in the hallway there were quite a few rumours floating about. People were very scared by the method in which we got here. We had appeared in a giant footprint outside the hospital doors right after what sounded like an explosion which rocked the building. A few nurses and doctors who had received my medical records pointed their fingers at me seeing as I had a history of blowing myself up. Others believed it was Naruto out of spite, so what if he had a demon in him, it's sealed and can't rampage the village all because of Naruto. I'll never understand adults.

Soon after Naruto woke up the nurse came in and let us out of the hospital. Thank god, it had taken every fiber of my being not to rip the IV's out of my arm and head for the window. When we left, Naruto walked me back to the Hyuga household. We were both just chatting but we both froze when we arrived, our eyes scanning the scene trying to make sense of what happened.

The entire gate was ruined, the inside courtyard was ruined, walls had holes in them, the grass was torn up and worst of all the Hyuga's were stumbling around helping the heavily wounded to the hospital. Not one of them didn't have some sort of wound, not one of them even looked our way as they half walked half dragged their companions through the gate.

"What happened?" I asked quietly before running off to find Hinata, Neji and Hinabi. Naruto followed close behind, but as I reached them he slowed allowing me some time to speak to them. I found them speaking to Hiashi in distressed voices. They stopped as I arrived, making me feel as though I had interrupted something important.

Hiashi's voice was grave and filled with exhaustion, "Just the girl we wanted to see."

"Wait, girl? No you seem to have-" I stopped as Hiashi raised a hand.

"We are well aware that you are a female, our byakugan can tell these things and as it happens you interrupted our training the first day, allowing Neji to glance over and he immediately understood."

I think they could sense my growing distress and annoyance as Neji said, "Don't think about it too much. It's nothing that important. If you feel violated in any way you have permission to 'hunt me down' as you would say it."

"Right…"

Hiashi took a deep calming breath, "Back to the matter at hand, Akira, you will no longer be permitted to stay on these grounds. I must ask you to leave."

I looked over the guilty and sad faces of the other three before turning to Hiashi. "I don't understand. Why do I have to leave?"

"You brought disaster upon this household. You bring a danger to whoever you stay with. Just now a group of warriors attacked us demanding your custody. At the time we were unaware of your location so they attacked us believing we were hiding you. They left this," He said pulling a scroll from his sleeve. I recognized the writing instantly after unrolling it. They were still after me and the words were the same. My family wrote the note in blood and are still out for mine.

I screwed my eyes shut, before opening them again and bowing to Lord Hiashi. "Thank you for letting me stay here for so long. I apologize for the danger I have brought to your family and clan members. It was never my intention to cause them harm." I stood tall again looking towards my three friends. "Hinata, Hinabi, Neji, are you hurt?"

Hinata's slow and calm voice was the first to speak, "We aren't badly injured. Just cuts and bruises. We're okay, Akira it wasn't your fault."

I clenched my teeth gripping the scroll tighter, "But it is. I'll be leaving now. I really am sorry."

I turned and walked out of the compound with Naruto who had surprisingly been quiet the entire time. Standing a short distance away waiting for the news.

"I've been kicked out." I said calmly.

His eyes widened before he looked down worried, "So, where will you stay?"

"The streets I guess." I said rubbing the back of my head. Well I could possibly stay with Ibiki, or Gramps but I don't think they could handle having a kid around all the time.

"What? You can't live on the streets." He said running in front of me forcing me to stop walking.

"Why not? Worst comes to worse I break into my own house." I shrugged, avoiding his eyes. It was like he was trying to keep me in them.

Naruto's face deadpanned before he shook himself out of it, "No! You can't live alone when you're being hunted down. It's too dangerous!"

"Oh right what am I supposed to do? Ask a random person 'Oh please let me stay with you. I'm being hunted down by bad people and need a place to stay,' Yeah that'll work." I threw my hands into the air in frustration before leaning against the compound wall sliding down it into a sitting position. Legs curled up to my chest.

"No, you don't ask random people. Ask me. Stay with me at my place. I'll help protect you." He said kneeling down and grabbing my hands delicately keeping them in his own. He noticed my hands were shaking slightly and his grip tightened as he threw a warm smile at me.

"Uhh…Naruto you're just a kid."

"That doesn't matter, best friends help each other. Just live with me, it'll be fun like one of those sleepover things and it'll be easier for the both of us to get to training if we both know where we are."

"I don't know… It does sound like fun. I've never been to a sleepover either." Naruto nodded as he helped pull me to my feet. "It can't hurt so…alright let's go to your place before finding Pervy-sage and obliterating him." I said punching my hand.

Naruto laughed as he led me back to his place, almost keeping my mind from dwelling on too many thoughts. Ones including, how my secret will fare now and how could I get my face to stop feeling like it was slowly heating up the closer we got to his place?

I prayed nothing would go wrong during my stay. I would have tried to find Ibiki but he was always on missions. I could have stayed with Gramps but I don't think the Anbu would like me throwing a kunai at him every morning. And Gai…it's Gai I think no explanation is needed here. I just really hope they don't find where I'm staying this time and I really don't want Kakashi to find out either who knows what would happen if he found out I nearly killed all the Hyuga's and was in the process of nearly killing Naruto.


	41. Chapter 41

Akira's POV

"Akira, hey Akira. Wake up, we have to meet with pervy-sage soon."

I nestled deeper into the covers, "No, go away…"

"Geez, get up." Naruto said shaking my shoulder. "There's ramen."

I lifted my head up slowly, "Fine. Wait, how'd you get in here?" I asked scanning the room for the usual damage.

"Uhh what do you mean? This is my house."

"No I mean this room. How'd you get in this room?"

"I came through the door? Are you feeling alright?" He asked as I counted my kunai and shuriken over and over. Nope, it's the same number as always.

"Why aren't you dead?"

"Wha-? Y-you didn't put a bomb in here did you?" He asked, looking around the room nervously.

"No it's not that. Now how'd you survive?"

"I don't understand what you're asking."

"Never mind then," I said quickly. "Come on lets go get food."

Naruto's POV

He really thinks I'm this dumb. I thought smiling and shaking my head as Akira pushed me into the small dining area.

Jairaya's POV

I had seven more days to train the kid, which I cut back to 5 so Naruto would have a few days to gain back his lost chakra. Not that he'd need it with his stamina. Heck if he really wanted to he would fight a war mere minutes after training. I chuckled watching the Naruto and Akira spar. Akira wasn't very strong in taijutsu or ninjutsu but she tried enough to keep up with Naruto whose taijutsu was on par with hers.

Lately I had managed to speak with Kakashi, he had said to keep a close eye on her. I had other motives, namely a new all age best seller, but I would keep her safe enough. I shivered at the memory of Kakashi's glare, if I didn't keep Akira away from her family I'd be a dead man. Which reminds me, I had gotten news from the Hyuga's that they had kicked her out for clan safety but I never asked where she was staying.

"Hey, Naruto. Come here for a minute."

"Yeah sure," He said running over to me. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you knew where Akira was staying."

"Oh, he's staying at my place. Can I go back to training now?"

"I'm sorry I thought I misheard you, did you say he's staying with you?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, looking at me as though I had lost my mind, "Uh yeah. Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing's wrong, nothing at all. You go back to training and tell Akira that I need to speak to him now." I said closing my eyes and smiling.

"Uh yeah sure whatever you say." Naruto said hesitantly before running to Akira. Tapping his shoulder and pointing to me. Akira looked at me in confusion before shrugging and nodding to Naruto who resumed training.

"Alright, what do you want?" She sighed sitting on the grass beside me pulling absentmindedly at the individual blades.

"I heard from Naruto that you're staying at his place." I said calmly peering at her from the corner of my eye to gage her reaction.

She glanced up looking unperturbed, "Yeah, so?"

"You know Naruto's a guy right?"

"Noo, I thought he was a girl. Of course I know!"

"Then what are you doing staying at a boys house!"

"Uh, living there?"

My palm hit my forehead, "Not what I meant. You are a girl, he is a guy. You shouldn't be living together. Get it?"

"We're 13, nothing's going to happen if that's what you mean." She said beginning to get flustered, "How could you even think that? I don't even think he knows what the difference is between a girl and a guy besides hair length and clothing choices."

I sighed, "Well that's true enough but still…I don't know if your guardian would like that."

"What he doesn't know won't kill him. Now I'm off to training." She said stomping off still looking a little red.

This conversation began my week long observation of Akira. She had been kicked out of the Hyuga's but had adapted well to living with Naruto. She doesn't even seem to mind the mess or living off of ramen every day. Thanks to Naruto I had even managed to compile a list of events that had happened over the course of the week.

Day 1- "So Naruto how'd Akira deal with her first night at your place?" I said opening my notebook to a blank page.

"It was good for the most part but we had an argument first." He said slurping up some ramen.

"An argument? About what?" I stopped in my writing glancing at him.

"We couldn't decide who would get the bed and who would get the couch. I told Akira he could have the bed but he said it was my house so I get the bed. But guests normally get the bed right?"

"Yeah, that's how it normally is." I chuckled. Of course Akira wouldn't do what was considered normal.

"I knew it! We argued for hours because he said he was right! Wait until I tell him he was wrong."

"So Akira's on the couch and you got your bed?"

"No we alternate every night. Akira got the bed first though." He smiled. "He lost at rock-paper-scissors, so I got to decide where each of us slept. I get the bed tonight though."

Day 2- "So what happened this morning?" I asked Naruto as Akira had run off after a squirrel. She was already picking up on my little interrogation sessions so I managed to…persuade her into believing that catching a squirrel would increase her running, climbing and tracking skills. Little did I know that it would actually work.

"Not much. Akira spilled ramen on me."

"What?"

"Yeah, Akira was making ramen." He paused as I stared perplexed at him. "We ran out of ramen. We also wanted to get here early enough so I tried to bandage Akira's cuts from the day before at the same time. It ended with a burnt stomach and Akira's cuts needing burn cream."

Day 3- "Should I ask what happened?" I said leaning with my back on the door frame entering Naruto's apartment.

"Ah Pervy-sage! It-It's not what it looks like." Naruto stuttered as he waved his hands wildly, his face red.

"Really?"

"No he's telling the truth." Akira said calmly as she stood up. "You see this is was actually your fault."

"My fault?" I asked.

"Training us until we could barely make it home, of course we're gonna collapse sooner or later." She explained.

"Yeah! We got through the door when…when I kinda fell into Akira." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"And I wasn't in a better condition so I fell with him. We were too exhausted to move and that's why you found us sleeping in the front hall together." Akira finished.

"I see, so it's my fault. Well we can't do anything about that. Come on you two you're late for training." I said ignoring the death stare Akira was giving me. She was probably wondering if she had enough energy to hit me with a chair or something.

Day 4 – I should have seen it coming, I really should have and I probably could have helped but it was too funny. I laughed. Both kids hadn't been able to look each other in the eye for the past 15 minutes. This was all caused because Naruto being the idiot that he was, had to show off a bit while training, earning him a nice cut across his side. I ordered Akira to bandage his wounds but it was a struggle at first.

"Naruto if the blood can be seen through your shirt it's not nothing." I said.

"It's_ is_ nothing though." He said holding his shirt close to him while trying to hide the cut.

Akira sighed before poking it causing Naruto to wince and lean away, "See it's not nothing. Now sit down and lift your shirt a bit."

Naruto finally complied but he only raised his shirt half way up the cut. "Naruto, How's Akira supposed to bandage it if he can only get to half of it?" I sighed watching as Naruto's tinted cheeks turned a deeper red.

"Naruto, raising it an extra centimeter isn't going to help." Akira said, her own face starting to turn a light pink.

"Okay fine." Naruto grumbled pulling off the tee and placing it beside him.

After that no words were exchanged and Akira bandaged Naruto while both of them refused to make any eye contact whatsoever.

Day 5- The last day. Only 2 days left until the chunin exams and Naruto's giant cut was already a mere scratch. Nothing of vast importance happened today, but the two of them seemed to be more hyperactive than ever with the exam coming up. I had had a talk with Naruto and my guess turned out to be true. Naruto officially believed something was wrong with his head. He said and quote "I think I like Akira in a different way then I like Sasuke. Akira may actually be…more important to me than Sakura even…What do I do? Should I see a doctor? I mean guys can't think that way about guys right?"

I had chuckled and told him that it might not be the average but it's still an increasingly common thing in the world. He seemed to hang onto each word as I kept telling him that he should just accept it and act as he wants. If he wanted to talk to Akira about it no one would stop him. He nodded before thanking me and walking off looking deep in thought.

I stopped writing in my notebook looking back up at the two who had been sparring all morning. I had told them to focus only on taijutsu and I had to say they were learning fast. Akira had caught up to Naruto's level, her speed had almost double since she started her own 'special training' as she calls and 'get Akira out of my hair' as I call it. She insists that the training remain a secret and that I will never tell anyone else. I didn't see the big deal though as it was just chasing squirrels even dogs do that. I also count myself lucky that she hasn't actually caught one yet.

As they sparred they threw insults at each other, just small mocking ones not meaning any real harm. It was funny watching them fight with giant grins on their faces without a care. Almost as if they were a normal team, normal family, normal friends and not in training for the deadly chunin exams. My perfect image for them was shattered as Akira laughed maniacally at Naruto as he fell. Naruto then kicked his leg out causing Akira to fall. They both laughed at the other's pain, the sadists.

Halfway through the day they switched to ninjutsu which I realized quickly Akira knew virtually none of. She knew the basic clone jutsu but that was it. So I told Naruto to make a shadow clone and practice with it as I taught Akira the basic academy jutsu's which were: the transformation jutsu, the substitution jutsu and the genjutsu release sign. It took most of the afternoon but she got it in the end.

By the end of the day, I said good bye to the two kids. Akira had been smiling mischievously the entire time as though she had something planned and whatever it was, was not good.

Over the next two days I had heard rumors that she had gone missing but Naruto had told me not to worry. I worried anyway. The day of the chunin exams rolled around and I awoke to find 20 squirrels in my bedroom. Each had a note along the lines of 'This one is for _ reason'. It took me over two hours to corner and catch them all. Evil brat.

2 days Earlier

Akira's POV

"Naruto I'll be gone until the chunin exams. If anyone asks for me tell them not to worry."

"Got it. But you had better watch my fight this time, deal?" He said with his pinky out.

"Deal." I said crossing my pinky with his, pinky promises had become something more than promises they were now business deals for us.

I turned and walked out of his apartment, heading into the streets. I kept walking until I had made it to a forest and it was there I began my 'special training'. I had been out there for a good three hours catching squirrels when I heard the snap of a twig nearby. I turned, kunai raised in defense.

"Whoa, easy there lil sis. It's just me." Atticus said walking out of the trees.

"Atticus! What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I followed you from the village, I was hoping we could finally have that talk."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Let's go sit over there." He said pointing to a nice shady oak.

"Okay," I said following him over. "So what are you doing here? You're a warrior class not a ninja or did you-did you not get promoted…because of me?"

"No you were right the first time. I got promoted, the whole situation got covered up. You are seen as a fugitive of dangerous abilities. The council and mom want you back to sacrifice but many are happy to just let you be. They think that as long as you're not in the country anymore it's like you don't exist. It would also seem that when I pushed you into the water the demon calmed down. I thought that maybe I had killed you but I heard a few days later that a couple of border guards had died giving chase to you."

"Wait, died?"

"Yeah, they were all beat up apparently. I was shocked you had it in you but then I realized that maybe you had only beat them uncon-"

"No I didn't though. They fought with each other not me. I managed to get away and ended up here."

"Ohh well that's a relief. I didn't want to think that you were carrying a burden such as murder on your shoulders."

"So you were promoted without any punishment?"

"Ha, I wish. Nah, I got off with a few battle scars but nothing to extreme. They couldn't hurt the next heir too much after all."

"I suppose that's true. So why are you here with a team?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, We came here because we had caught rumor that you were heading this way and we figured…but the others haven't recognized you yet so you're safe. I won't give you away, you're my little sister. Now let's have a spar like old times." He said shaking off his anxiety and flashing me his old smile.

"Yeah why not? But I'm warning you I've gotten way better." I smirked.

"Oh really? Well we'll see about that." He said drawing his sword as I drew mine.

Neither of us attacked, not one of us making a move. His eyes flickered to my left but I knew him too well. The initial movement was always a feint. He'd attack my right. He lunged at me and I drew my blade up to block. The resounding sound of metal hitting metal sounded through the field.

"Not bad, Ra. But not good enough." He said throwing his weight back, causing me to become unbalanced.

He swung up at me from a lower level, I stomped my foot down regaining some balance and pushing myself back out of the way. He had me on the defensive like this for most of the fight. Every time I tried to move he'd cut me off and I'd end up blocking, inching back bit by bit.

Finally he made a mistake, it was small almost barely noticeable but I remembered him telling me how his master had chastised him for leaving his right side open whenever he attacked directly from the front. He always seemed to let the sword lean away from his right.

I dodged his next attack rolling under it and appearing behind him. I held my sword to his back between the ribs, holding enough pressure to let him know that he'd have been dead if this wasn't training.

"Geez, you really have gotten better. I can't believe I lost to you." He laughed, "I mean I used to come home from training and teach you whatever I could remember but I was no master. Have you found someone new to teach you to wield one?"

We both sheathed our swords walking back to my homemade cages and newly caught squirrels.

"No, I've just been going through the motions when I can." I looked up and saw that the sun was getting lower in the sky. "Won't your team be looking for you by now?"

He looked up too before wrapping his arms around me in a warm hug., "Yeah I suppose so. Well, see ya around Ra. I'll always love you. By the way, should I ask about the squirrels?"

I laughed, "Uhh they're for a little payback of mine."

"Same old Ra I see. Well I'll see you around, maybe we'll talk tomorrow. My teammate got into the final round, I hope he's not fighting anyone you know."

"I dunno what's his name?"

"Reizo. Be careful of him. He's very observant, in fact he's probably got the exact time I've been out for down to the second. Don't do anything to call attention to yourself."

"I won't, don't worry. Plus I've got awesome family and friends to help me."

"Really? Heck when you were younger you didn't trust anyone to be your friend."

"Not really anymore. I trust Sasuke enough to back me up in a fight, Sakura to heal me, Naruto with my life, Kakashi to be my weird dad and some uncles, plus a grandpa, My friends Hinata, Hinabi and Neji and-"

Atticus placed his hand over my mouth, "Okay there little sis, I got the picture. You really like it here don't you?"

"Yeah more than back home but I still miss you."

"I miss you too. Now I really do have to get back. Have fun with your new life and this prank."

"Bye, Atticus." I said waving as he left the clearing.

After he left I spent the night in a tree, and the next day I caught more squirrels. I waited until nightfall before sneaking the squirrels into the residential area. I made my way to Jaraiya's place, which I had traced him to the day before I left, and opened his bedroom window where he lay fast asleep.

"Release the squirrels." I whispered as I dumped the squirrels into the room. I then stuck a neat note onto his window reading 'RELEASE THE SQUIRRELS!' Why is writing in capitals make my writing so much more legible? Oh well. I thought climbing down from the barrel I had used to reach his window. Onto another day.


	42. Chapter 42

Akira's POV

It was the day of the chunin exams and wouldn't you know it we, aka I, overslept. So, Naruto rushed out the door leaving me in my half groggy state to lock the apartment. It took Naruto less than five seconds to be fully awake, less than 20 to dress and maybe one second to leave the house. I took about 6 minutes to do each of these. Then again unlike Naruto I actually slept last night whereas he didn' nerves must be getting to him. If Naruto did become a chunin it'd be a miracle though.

A short walk later and I was at the stadium, it looked something like what the romans used but unlike those it was still in use. I noticed that despite leaving the house later than Naruto he still wasn't there and neither was Sasuke. I shrugged and made my way to the stands. Maybe it's for last minute training or something. I thought absent mindedly.

Not a moment later I ran into something, "Hey watch where you're going."

Make that someone. "Sorry about- Hey you're the cat guy. I forgot you were still competing."

He shook his head, "Kid, if it were anyone but you I would have been insulted but I've heard quite a few rumours that half the things you say aren't to be taken seriously."

"Oh that's good then." I said before turning to his sister. "You must be Temari. You're competing as well right?"

"Yeah, sorry about Kankuro he's not exactly the sharpest mind around here." She smiled before becoming aware of my eyes travelling to the third person in the group. "Oh…and uhh this here is uh Gaara, my little brother…"

"Hi." I said hesitantly as my mind tried to understand the situations sudden change in atmosphere. "I'm Akira."

"So, you're the one."

I tilted my head, "Uhh, what?"

"The boy who's a girl. I've heard about you, from Kankuro." His voice sounded raspy and it was as though every word was carefully thought out before hand.

"Ah that miss understanding-"

"It's not. You are a girl. Mother said so." He said walking past me. "But, Mom says not to kill you."

His siblings and I stood still, them too scared to move and me still not understanding what was going on. When the blood lust left the area his siblings began breathing again and I figured it was as good a time to ask as any, "So, what did he mean?"

Temari looked up, "You mean you don't know? He was ready to kill you. It's a miracle you're not in a thousand pieces by now."

"Oh. That's nice. Who's he fighting?"

"The Uchiha. I'd hate to be him, prodigy or not." Kankuro said. "Come on Temari, we should go line up."

She nodded, "Yeah. It was nice talking to you, and I'm warning you. You should stay away from Gaara, far away."

I shrugged, "We'll see. All I'm really worried about is Sasuke now, well him and Naruto. You can't forget about him, even if you tried. See you two after the exam. Good luck."

They exchanged a worried glance and I heard Temari whisper under her breath, "Forgive us…"

I didn't know if she meant for me to hear or not so I chose to keep walking but I couldn't help but glance back ever so slightly to see Temari biting her lip and Kankuro standing with his head down in shame.

I finally made it to the stands just in time to see Naruto burst through the stadium doors with a stampede of bulls on his tail. Apparently they had chased him through the whole village before he finally made his grand entrance here. I couldn't help but double over laughing gaining me a few disapproving looks. How could I help it though? Naruto had just slid through the doors and landed at Shikamaru's feet.

It took me a second to calm down enough to realize that unlike Naruto who had managed to appear almost on time, Sasuke was missing entirely and he was a stickler for punctuality. I scanned the crowds around me before Sakura caught my attention. She was wearing a happy smile but she couldn't hide her own worry at Sasuke's non-existent presence.

"Hey Akira, how are you?" She asked sitting back into her seat next to Ino.

"Pretty good," I said vaguely before she cast me a very dissatisfied look. "It's healed if that's what you're asking."

She smiled nodding as Ino glanced between Sakura and I before shrugging and letting it go. "So, Akira it's been a while; we never got the chance to talk in the academy. Here sit."

I was about to refuse but she was persistent enough to drag me into the seat and begin her twenty questions which ranged from favorite color to more personal history such as what my hobbies were, how many siblings did I have and the most terrifying how my parents are today.

I answered as vaguely as I could keeping my eyes forward, but she was leaning over me quite heavily so my body automatically leaned farther away. I was nearly out of my seat completely when the first match was finally announced, Naruto vs Neji. This year's knuckle-headed nin against last year's rookie to beat.

THe matches had changed though, two people were missing at the moment. Dosu, some sound nin that I didn't care about and Sasuke. Dosu's name was missing off the sheet completely, he'd either dropped out or was murdered. Sasuke on the other hand had disappeared with Kakashi to train and had managed to pick up on Kakashi's terrible timing.

As Neji and Naruto were left alone in the stadium I began to place my bets. Everyone around me was betting on Neji but they didn't realize how big of an ego he really had. He would continue to underestimate Naruto until the end which gives Naruto a fighting chance.

Ino turned to Sakura, "Hey Sakura, I know that you're worried about Sasuke but come on don't be such a lump. Aren't you at least going to cheer Naruto on?"

I settled back into my seat properly now that Ino's attention was off of me. "Sakura, I can tell you with a hundred percent certainty that Sasuke will get here and he'll be fine."

Sakura's face seemed to lighten just a bit, "You're right."

"That's more like it," Ino said. "Not that the little runt has a chance of winning."

"He's not that bad." Sakura said.

"Are you kidding? 'Not that bad', is that the best you can do? I mean Akira's doing more by just glaring at me. By the way," She said turning to me with sweat appearing on her temple. "why are you glaring at me like that?"

"Naruto's going to win. I wouldn't place any money on Neji if I were you." I said calmly before turning back to the match.

Both girls exchanged looks of doubt before turning their attention back to the match. From the stands nothing was happening, but Naruto was holding his fist in front of him shaking in anger. I remember from the tapes that after Hinata fell Naruto had yelled at Neji vowing to defeat him. It didn't have any effect on Neji but as I glanced over the rows I caught sight of Hinata who was on the edge of her seat smiling sadly but affectionately.

Neji entered his defensive fighting stance after activating his Byakugan, a special trait exclusive to the Hyuga clan. With it then can see chakra points littered across the body and with pin point accuracy hit them, sealing the chakra and destroying the enemies chance to use jutsu. It was called the gentle fist style but even then it still hurt to get hit. I thought rubbing my side that was hit when Neji and I had sparred.

"Good luck, Naruto." I whispered as a massive wind was created as Naruto poured a mere fraction if his chakra into the air around him with this the first match began.

At first neither of them moved, each trying to find the opportunity to strike. Naruto started the action as he recklessly threw kunai towards Neji who stood unfazed, he defended with the kunai's handle. As in, he managed to stop Naruto's kunai by allowing it to go through the small loop at the end of his kunai. The point wedged itself in front of his face but moved no more. Okay…so maybe I was wrong about Naruto- No don't think like that. Send good winning vibes to Naruto. Die Neji Die!

I bit my lip as Naruto rushed Neji which was probably be the stupidest thing he could have done. Neji's jutsu's are close ranged if Naruto had tried a distance attack he would have been okay, or at least not be doomed as he is now.

Neji managed to alter the path of Naruto's punch using the palm of his hand, with Naruto's momentum still going Naruto ended up crouched on the ground. He tried to kick Neji but Neji just flipped him in the air sending Naruto spinning before he landed perfectly balanced on his feet. His taijutsu had gotten better but it's still small stuff compared to Neji.

Naruto ran back towards Neji, Neji dodged the punch to his face while smirking. He was smirking, he's just mocking Naruto. My eyes narrowed, If Naruto doesn't defeat so help him, I'll go down there and kill Neji myself. Their fists were flying so fast it was hard to see but Neji stood calmly blocking each punch not bothering to attack.

Naruto tried a kick but Neji just spun him around, Naruto then jumped into the air and tried to kick him again as Neji moved to the side. Another punch and Sakura stood from her seat, "Naruto watch out!"

Too late, Neji was too close now and as Neji moved to seal a point Naruto rolled backwards out of the way. Naruto gasped finding it harder to breath and I stood up clenching the railing. That's the same move that almost killed Hinata.

"Naruto, he can see you're chakra points." Sakura yelled and it was then I realized I was still standing. I sat, no point in worrying. Neji won't kill him, right?

Naruto stood again, looking bolder with a small smile as though this was all just training to him. I smiled, of course he never does give up, does he?

Soon Naruto was up to his old tricks again, he made 4 shadow clones so there were five of him on the field. Each of the four drew a kunai while one stood back, each of the armed ones ran at Neji once again. Neji used the backs of the first two to flip over them, then he used his palms to alter the course of the next two. Finally the fifth and final one moved charging at Neji's side kicking him in the face or it seemed that way. I was wrong, Neji had dodged by flipping backwards making it look like he'd been kicked when in reality he was just fine. Neji's landing was graceful and perfect, just as he would be everyday as he trained with Hiashi.

Naruto's clones ran at him once more but they failed again. One by one they disappeared the first two were taken out by a very figure skater esque move. Neji had spun in the air a few times before finally hitting them. The next two were gone from Neji's palms colliding with their stomachs. Sakura slumped back into her seat, she had given up in the awe that was Neji Hyuga. Even with all his clones gone Naruto's determination didn't falter. His hands once again made the symbol for his shadow clones but this time there had to be at least 50 probably more, each one helping to form a circle around Neji.

Neji dodged each one and kicked each one. Eventually they all tackled him at once and it seemed to work. One stood out though, it was standing back Neji noticed this too and hit him straight in the heart. Shadow clone after shadow clone disappeared. It seemed hopeless but Naruto laughed. Then the 'real' one disappeared as a shadow clone. He'd succeeded in tricking Neji. The cycle began again. Clones, dodge, hit, clones, dodge, hit.

Until they disappeared that is, as Neji had spun rapidly using his chakra to create a dome around him. This dome was impenetrable.

Naruto though wasn't willing to give up, more shadow clones later and the cycle begins again. Wow this repetitive. I thought leaning forward trying to work the numbness out of my butt.

What happened next had to be the most painful thing I'd ever seen. It was like Naruto was being stabbed over and over but there was no blood and even if he wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to fall. A few seconds after the attack began and Naruto was thrown to the ground. Naruto had been hit multiple times by Neji's jutsu after Neji used a strange attack, as far as I could hear from the crowd he was hit 64 times. Now with his chakra flow disrupted he wouldn't be able to use any shadow clones.

The proctor was about to call it, Naruto was doubled over on the ground, struggling to even breathe.

"What a fool? I almost thought he could win." Ino sighed, berating herself.

"Shut up."

"Wha-what? What's wrong, Akira?" Ino asked leaning away from me.

"He hasn't lost yet. So shut up." My eyes were narrowed on the field. Get up Naruto. I know you can, just stand back up.

By some miracle, he began to stand. The crowd, Neji and the proctor watched in shock as Naruto made it to his feet. Naruto spoke to Neji and it seemed he had hit a nerve as Neji's brows angled sharply; he reached back and took off his headband showing a light green X between two horizontal lines on his forehead. The curse of the branch family. I remember seeing it as Neji washed his face from training, when I asked Hinata about it she got quiet saying it had to do with the household and birth order. If Neji stepped out of line his mind would be attacked.

It was a terrible burden, it's been in place since he was younger. It's the reason Neji hates his family, he believes the only fair thing in life is death. His dad died in place of Hinata's all because some ninja attacked her and her dad killed them. They were twins, but Neji's dad was the one to take the fall to protect them.

Neji replaced the headband and the fight continued for a mere instant before Naruto was once again on the ground unable to move. One swift punch was all it had taken to bring the weakened Naruto to the ground.

As Neji walked away believing he had won, Naruto did something amazing. He gained control of his chakra once more, fighting with every ounce of strength to create his jutsu. He picked himself back up as orange malevolent chakra spun around him. Naruto ran at Neji, and suddenly the battle's outcome was unclear.

They were dead even. Naruto managed to strike time and time again. His speed and strength were phenomenal. Their kunai's clashed as chakra surrounded both of them. An explosive force radiated out leaving a smoke cloud covering the area. When it cleared both contestants were in separate holes on either side of the field. The crowd waited with baited breath as Neji stood, he had won. He walked towards Naruto's unconscious body and stopped. He spoke to him and just as he was about to be declared winner Naruto sprang from under the ground delivering a smooth uppercut to Neji's chin. Neji flew back and slid across the ground. He was unable to move, Naruto's clone disappeared and so Naruto won the match. He was exhausted that was clear enough but as the crowd cheered him on he began to run around blowing kisses and waving like the idiot he was.

I sighed letting the breath I didn't know I'd been holding out. "Told you he'd win." I said smugly next to Ino.

I flexed my fingers which had been unknowingly glued to the metal bar separating us from them. Everyone was in absolute awe of Naruto's grand show and I couldn't help but join in the loud cheering. Our eyes locked and we both smiled, waving joyfully before he was led up the stairs to the competitors box; halfway up the stadium wall. Neji had to be carried out on a stretcher but he looked oddly at peace, not angry that he'd lost at all.

As time passed between Naruto's win and the next match the crowd became more restless.

"I wonder what's going on? The next match, Sasuke should be here by now." Ino whined.

"He'll be here, maybe not in time for the next match but from the looks of the crowd they won't be going home without seeing his fight."

"That's good then, isn't that good Sakura?" She said happily turning to Sakura.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." She laughed nervously.

"Listen, Everyone. One of the competitors for the next battle has not arrived yet. So we're going to postpone this match briefly and jump ahead to the next match." The proctor announced.

"So cool, that means Sasuke is still in this." Ino said shaking Sakura lightly.

I nodded in agreement but I began to worry as Kankuro forfeited the next match making Shino the automatic winner and shoving Sasuke's match one step closer. The next match was between Shikamaru Nara and Temari. Temari seemed excited as she jumped from the competitors box and glided to the ground on a giant fan. Shikamaru on the other hand looked ready to forfeit but with a little push from Naruto, he was rocketing towards the ground with a bit of gravity assisting his not so graceful fall. I snickered as he landed looking none too pleased. The crowd wasn't very pleased either, they had all been hoping to watch Sasuke's match against Gaara not some lazy ass fighting a tom boy. Their solution was to throw garbage and boo him but Shikamaru seemed very unaffected as he lay on the ground without a single care.

Well, he'll need quite a bit of luck, and maybe some actual motivation. I thought smiling to myself. Maybe this won't be that bad of a match after all.


	43. Chapter 43

Akira's POV

Temari stood ready in the center of the stadium whereas Shikamaru chose to lay on the ground for the next few minutes. Soon, Temari's impatience got the best of her and she ran at Shikamaru who lazily pulled out two kunai. Temari opened her fan and a great wind storm filled with dust hit Shikamaru, but as the dust cleared Shikamaru was seen standing on the two kunai he had wedged into the wall just out of range of her attack. Shikamaru said something that apparently angered her as her fan opened and she created a wind storm towards the wall. As the new dust cleared, all that could be seen were two kunai lodged in the wall, she turned and scanned the shadows near the far wall. She smirked as she placed her fan as a barrier between her and him.

"Go for it Shikamaru! Use that super awesome technique on her and take her down!" Ino yelled, startling me and making me fall into the stairs beside me.

"Yo," I heard someone say between munching bites. "Is this seat taken?"

"Huh?" Ino said as we all glanced towards the boy. "I thought you were in the hospital. Your stomachs okay now?"

He nodded before glancing at me, "Oh hey, your that Akira guy right? The one Ino's been talking about, is that your seat?"

"Yeah but you can have it. I don't mind." I said before whispering to him. "And this gets me further away from her so thank you."

He smiled sitting in my seat with a cloth shopping bag filled with bags of chips. "So, what's up? I thought Sasuke's match was supposed to be next."

Both Ino and I flinched glancing at Sakura who seemed to be slowly dying, Ino told the boy to shush while it finally dawned on me that I had forgotten his name since we were in the academy.

"Oh I'm sure Sasuke is fine, he'll be here any minute now." Ino said cheerfully.

I shook my head as I sat on the stairs looking down at the match. It was hopeless Sakura would continue to act as if her puppy died until Sasuke showed up, it was a nice gesture from Ino though.

"Hm, Never expected to see Shikamaru in the finals, weird." The boy said munching another chip.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked. "Come on, Shikamaru may not have as much fighting spirit as some other people and okay his technique is pretty lousy but he's strong at strategy. So strong in fact, that without him we might not have gotten through the preliminary round."

Chouji downed the last crumbs from his chips, "Maybe."

"What's more you should have seen how he threw himself into the arena. I'm telling you Chouji he seems unusually aggressive. I think he's going to show us his passionate side today. Yeah go Shikamaru!"

Chouji! His name is Chouji that helps and I don't think Shikamaru threw himself into the ring so I wouldn't hold my breath.

There was quite a pause before anything actually happened, but eventually Temari used her fan and sent a gust of wind towards Shikamaru. The wind cut trees and sent dust into the air, Temari stood proudly but not a second later she had to jump back as Shikamaru's shadow was running along the ground trying to catch her.

The shadow possession jutsu. The user manipulates the length and width of his shadow in order to attach to the oppositions shadow. Once caught the user can then control what the enemy is doing just by moving. An example would be if Shikamaru raised an arm the enemy would do the same.

Temari marked the ground with a line as to how far the shadow could stretch. Then it was a waiting game. Soon Shikamaru tried again, this time it went a little past the line making Temari jump back and mark a new line. As time passed, the sun set not only increasing the length of the shadows but the jutsu's range as well. Temari seemed to be getting fed up on waiting and so sent another gust of wind at him.

Shikamaru ducked behind a tree until the wind died down. This time though when he appeared, the small over shirt he always wears was missing.

"He can't get anywhere near her. Go Shikamaru!" Ino yelled.

"Don't waste your breath," Chouji said forcing more chips into his mouth. "He'll give up soon. This is way too much effort for him."

"What are you talking about?" Ino scolded. "No way he's going to give up. At least I don't think he's gonna give up."

Okay so he's a lazy genius, why can't I be like him! Give me your brain even a quarter of it will do! I thought remembering all my test scores compared to my brothers. I wasn't terchnically allowed in school but my brother would always get extra 'practice' tests from the teacher. Then I would do them so he could get my marks. I wasn't the brightest, but I wasn't terrible either.

He stretched the shadows again forcing Temari back. I ignored Ino's little rant and continued to watch/ This time though there was something unusual call it an added bonus. Shikamaru extended his shadow past that of the wall and his own all by using his shirt as a parachute. As the parachute flew down his shadow stretched more forcing Temari to take a roundabout way to avoid it. She turned at approximately 90 degrees and finally stopped as the shadow retreated back. She stopped with her back to the hole that Naruto had used to catch Neji with.

She stood and placed the fan in front of her as a guard and so her hand signs could go unseen. Shikamaru had done a good job in freaking her out, not many people would have thought to do something like that. He really is a genius. It kinda pisses me off. This was a battle of wits and strategy, something I wasn't used to seeing so in all honesty it was what intrigued me the most. Could I ever fight like that?

It was over, the match was over. Temari had been caught. It had happened almost instantaneously. Shikamaru's jutsu retreated and Temari ducked behind her fan to create a few shadow clones but she couldn't. She was frozen as Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu had managed to use the tunnel Naruto had dug as an extra shadow giving him enough room to catch her who had been standing in front of it.

First he had her fall behind the line she thinks is the limit of his jutsu, then just when she thinks it's safe he extends his range. He made her think it was all her idea. In reality he was making her move closer and closer to the hole behind her. It was methodical, I loved it.

The once booing crowd was silent in awe, everyone was waiting to see the end. Shikamaru allowed her to look behind her before he made her walk to the center stadium. He could have beat her, it was true and as he raised her hand it looked as though he'd won but instead he called out.

"Okay that's it. I give up." He said looking just plain bored. The entire stadium began calling out, Ino was the loudest, I laughed and Chouji just said, "I told you he'd give up. Looks like I know Shikamaru a little better than you do." All in all one of the best surprises ever.

Naruto didn't accept Shikamaru's decision and so jumped down into the ring just to yell at him.

"Geez, that's the last match. Sasuke, you stupid ignoramus. How could you be late for something like this?" I ranted as the crowds cheers became angry yells.

"Akira! Don't talk about Sasuke that way. He doesn't deserve it." Sakura scolded.

"Yes he does! He's socially unacceptable, emotionless and he hates most humankind. I have every right to insult him."

"He's just been through a lot, that's all." Sakura said in a voice just above a whisper.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Don't you know?" Ino asked.

"No. That's why I'm asking."

"When he was 8 his older brother killed his entire clan in one night. He's been alone ever since." Sakura explained.

My eyes drooped as I whined, "That's so sad! Why? Why did no one tell me?"

"How could you not know everyone in the village knows." Ino said.

"I'm new. Someone needs to give him a hug." I said crossing my arms.

"Alright, well why don't you do that Akira?" Chouji snickered.

"I think I'll have to." I said sitting back against the stairs, gaining strange looks from all three of them.

Suddenly a strange wind picked up, stopping Naruto's argument with Shikamaru. A whirlwind of leaves appeared in the stadium, leaving behind two familiar faces standing back to back. It's been about two hours, I suppose it was about time for them to show. They were obviously trying to look cool, I wonder how long it took them to think up this pose.

"Look at them standing back to back like pretentious jerks. They were probably all like 'Well, were going to be late anyways might as well make up a cool pose to compensate.' Two hours later, 'Alright we're ready' 'Kakashi-sensei I've forgotten the pose.' 'Damn it Sasuke, you're on the right!'" I ranted as I stood on the guard rail.

Both of them exchanged a short look before looking away.

"What a minute! That was the 'How'd he guess' look! How dare you waste two hours practicing cool poses! Oh wait there was something I had to do."

"When'd he get on the railing?" Ino asked Sakura.

"You learn not to ask questions around Akira."

"Why?" Chouji asked.

"You don't want the answer most of the time." Sakura explained.

I flipped over the metal guard rail. "Teaspoon! You're late!"

I landed squarely on my feet before running over to them stopping inches away from Sasuke. I then gave him a hug. "You need a hug."

"Why?" He said trying to push me off.

"Your life is so sad, I've decided that because of it you're no longer a teaspoon. You're a broom."

"Wait what? Who told you?"

"What happened to your hair?"

"It grew. Now who told you?"

"Uh…I read your diary?"

"I don't have one. Was it a certain pink haired idiot?"

"I think I'm just going to run away now. Bye." I said quickly running up the stairs at the side of the stadium. I left Kakashi holding his head in his hand, Sasuke glaring at Sakura and a very confused Naruto who shrugged it off to continue talking with Sasuke.

I ran back into the stands and stood off to the side near Chouji. "Wow, you actually did it. I didn't expect you too." He laughed.

"Yeah, but soon the match will start. Maybe I can say it's for good luck instead of for being a little mean to him." I said.

"So, does that mean you'll be nice to him from now on?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"No." I said as I watched her face fall. "If I acted differently, he'd know it was pity. He'd hate me for that. So I'll continue bugging him until he dies."

"What if you die?" Chouji asked with a mouthful of chips.

"What do you mean?" I asked tilting my head innocently.

All three stared at me blankly as a sweatdrop appeared on their heads. Chouji swallowed, "Uhh, nevermind." I nodded.

Soon Shikamaru was dragging Naruto from the stadium as the next match was officially announced.

"Sasuke looks so different now. Doesn't he Akira?" Sakura asked starring happily at Sasuke.

"I suppose." I said as I took in his longer hair and new clothing choices. He was decked in all black, similar style to his previous clothes but it looked continuous. He had bandages wrapped on his lower legs with something similar to belts wrapped around them. All in all it was definitely different.

Gaara finally stepped out from the shadows of the stairs looking blood thirsty. So the fight began.

At that moment I noticed Lee and Gai had joined us. I felt a familiar chakra behind me and low and behold it was Kakashi.

"Hello Gai. How are you feeling Lee? You alright." He asked.

And then everyone said his name, except me. "Oh right, sorry you must have been worried. Sorry for not keeping in touch." Kakashi said nervously.

"Is that all you want to apologize for?" I asked.

"Yes well I had forgotten that the chunin exams were today so we ran a bit late."

"No not that. You locked me out of the house after abandoning me. Without ramen! I could have died."

A sweatdrop formed on his head, "Ah that. And here I thought you were worried about me. I had figured that you would stay with a friend so I thought it'd be fine." He shrugged. "Worst case scenario and you'd be staying with Gai."

"Yeah, right…whatever. Here's the note by the way." I said handing him the red stained note.

"The one from the door? I saw that one alr-"

"No not that one. Just read it."

"Um, sensei. You know right? About the mark on Sasuke's neck. Well, is it…" Sakura said stopping Kakashi from reading.

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

"What mark? What are you talking about? Wait, is this one of the many questions you won't answer?"

"What? No of course not." Kakashi said further proving my point by ignoring me.

"So can I just guess?" Kakashi nodded absentmindedly giving me permission to continue. "So my guess is it happened in the forest. And it's something that hurts him, maybe a curse-ish thing. But those don't…wait demons exist maybe curses exist."

"I'm not verifying any of that."

"That's okay Sakura's face helped verify it all."

While we had been talking Sasuke's fight had continued. He was using a lot of taijutsu, but he was fast almost as fast as Lee in the tapes. He kept running around Gaara confusing the sand. He got in a few solid hits cracking the sand armor Gaara wore on his skin. The sand moved with a mind of it's own until Gaara controlled it with a hand sign causing it to form a dome around him. Sasuke charged at it but his hand bled and large spikes appeared on the dome hurting Sasuke.

I turned back to Kakashi. His eyes scanned the note twice before it finally clicked, "I'm beginning to think I should put you under anbu guard with all these threats. I had heard the Hyuga's were attacked but I never thought you'd be the target. Are you alright? Where have you been staying?"

"I'm fine, I wasn't there when it happened and luckily Naruto was there so he offered me a place to stay."

Kakashi's eyes seemed to flare for a second before returning to the usual calm. "You stayed at his place, does he know?"

"That I stayed with him? Uh…yeah he knows. Are you feeling okay?" I asked reaching a hand out to feel his forehead.

"I'm fine." He said grabbing my hand and placing it beside me. "What I meant was, does he know that he was responsible for the safety of _my daughter._" He whispered the last part as we both glanced around.

"Oh, that makes more sense. But no he doesn't know. Jaraiya does though."

"The sannin?" He asked before I nodded in confirmation. "Well, that's fine. He's trustworthy."

"I wouldn't be so sure." I said capturing his attention again. "He keeps making these crazy schemes to reveal I'm a girl to Naruto."

"He's wh-" Kakashi froze mid sentence.

Naruto had appeared looking out of breath and exhausted from his fight. "Sensei, please. You have to stop this match right now! The guy Sasuke is fighting is completely different than the rest of us. He's about as far from normal as you can get."

"Naruto, slow down what are you trying to say?" Ino asked.

"He thinks his point in life is to kill people. Don't you see if this continues, Sasuke will die. You've gotta believe me!" Naruto was practically livid now, trying to get Kakashi to stop the fight.

"Relax, no need to panic. You know, Sasuke and I weren't just goofing around, striking 'cool' poses, there's a reason we were late getting here.

I vaguely heard Naruto yelling in the back ground before Kakashi threatened angrily. "You're right. So shut up and watch."

I froze, he's mad? He actually sounds incredibly angry. I turned to him, walked the few steps it took and wrapped my arms around his waist in a sideways hug.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"You sound mad. I don't like it, you never sound mad."

His eyes softened and he ruffled my hair, "I'm sorry, it's alright. I'm not mad."

I nodded but continued to stay close as a safety measure for Naruto…and all those in the nearby vicinity.

I watched Sasuke's fight continue after settling down on the steps near Kakashi. "Keep your eye on Sasuke. He's about to surprise you."

What Kakashi said proved true as Sasuke flipped up the nearest wall and stayed there using chakra. He then gathered some chakra along his arm made it flow like electricity and the sound it created sounding like a large flock of birds. Kakashi explained that it was called chidori or thousand birds. It was a jutsu he created and had now passed down to Sasuke.

"If you had wondered why I insisted on training Sasuke myself. Now you know, it's because he's like me." Kakashi explained.

After gathering enough chakra, Sasuke ran down the wall leaving a giant tear in it.

"That's amazing, what sort of technique is that?" Sakura asked.

"It's a jab," Gai said. "but this jab is a jab like no other. It's the only weapon in Kakashi's arsenal he didn't copy from someone else."

"It's the perfect assassination technique-"

"It's the what?" I interrupted. "How could something as loud as that be for assassination! 'Oh no our prime ministers being assassinated.' 'How do you know?' 'Can't you hear it? That's chidori.' 'Oh well seeing as only one person in the world knows it, it must be that Kakashi man.' 'Gad zukes! You're right.' You know what, I think that'll be my new word."

"Akira." Kakashi said gaining my attention. "This is one of those times I want you to shut up."

"Okay." I said slumping back into the stairs and continued to ignore Gai's explanation. It apparently had to do with speed and focus to keep the chakra visible.

"Kakashi once used it to cut a bolt of lightning in half before it hit the ground." Gai said.

"Teach. It .To. Me." I said wide eyed to Kakashi.

He sighed, "Maybe later."

Sasuke continued running along the ground and struck at Gaara's barrier. He managed to break through but his arm nearly got stuck. When he finally wrenched it out, another monstrous looking arm clawed out towards him as Gaara's screams filled the air. I was on my feet quickly looking around to see the others were as distressed as I was.

"Someone has to save Gaara from whatever monster's in that dome with him." I said about to run to help.

"Akira, Gaara _is _the monster." Kakashi said.

"How dare you call him a monster! You're the monster, pimping out children to kill people, putting us in a contest to kill each other!"

"Akira calm down. I didn't mean it that way." Kakashi said trying to calm me down.

I nodded before once again trying to run to Gaara. Kakashi held me back. We watched until eventually the dome crumbled away pouring into normal sand around Gaara's feet. He was injured and seemed scared, no more like angry. I couldn't really tell.

As Kakashi placed me back onto the steps beside him he trained his eyes to the sky. "Akira, do you remember the genjutsu release hand signs?"

"Uh yeah?" I said copying the placement of his hands as he moved them.

"Use it. Now." He ordered closing his eyes while I mimicked him.


	44. Chapter 44

Akira's POV

Turns out that hand sign saved us from falling asleep and I vaguely remember Jaraiya teaching me it but I wasn't paying attention at that time. I looked around the stadium to see Gaara running off with Sasuke close behind trying to continue the fight. What is wrong with his head? I was about to go after them but Kakashi grabbed my shoulder pulling me out of an enemy nin's way.

The enemy stumbled a second before lunging at us again. It was then that Gai appeared, kicking the enemy away as he then proceeded to give his stupid thumbs up pose glittery teeth and all. I felt myself move instinctively to hide behind Kakashi. Kakashi just raised an eyebrow in amusement before pushing me towards the others. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that there was a purple box sitting on the roof of the Kage's box. It looked like a barrier, one that stretched about 30 feet into the sky and spanned the entire roof. As I looked closer I could see Gramps and some weird girl standing across from one another as Anbu swarmed in around the box.

Well, they have anbu. They can handle it. I turned back to the immediate vicinity just in time to be pulled into Naruto as Kakashi killed yet another enemy. Gai was doing his fair share as he ushered Sakura and Shikamaru towards a gaping hole on the wall. Naruto grabbed my hand and began to drag me over to it but Kakashi intervened.

"Naruto, Akira has to stay here. If he goes too far he could be captured."

"I can take care of-"

"No he's right…" Naruto said sadly as he dropped my hand. "I can't help Sasuke if you get captured."

"But, oh alright…" I said. "You had better come back alive alright? None of this I'm in a coma in the hospital stuff or worse I'm dead in a casket."

He laughed, "You got it."

I gave him a short hug before he disappeared with Sakura and Shikamaru. Was that Pakkun? Oh yes it was, well at least they have someone to follow now. I looked over to Kakashi and Gai who were both locked in combat. They seem fine but those Anbu seem troubled, I observed from their hunched over positions with their hands balled into fists. I took a quick glance at Kakashi before disappearing among the rows of people and chairs.

An enemy attacked from my left but fell dead as one of my kunai hit his neck. I didn't have the nerve to retrieve it so I continued through the rows, crawling when I felt there were too many ninjas for me to handle and fighting when it was only one or two.

When I reached the purple box I crouched down near two of the only anbu left, all the others were fighting elsewhere as there was really nothing they could do with this barrier. They whispered to each other urgently before one of them stood, rushing at the barrier with all his might. The moment he made contact he was set aflame. The scent of his flesh hit my nose causing bile to rise in my throat and tears to come to my eyes. It was just like that time. The anbu rolled back falling off the roof as he did so. Now it was only me and the last anbu. He finally noticed the small child on the roof and tilted his head in the rhetorical fashion of what the hell? His body was covered in a tan cloak and his face was covered with a white animal mask.

"Who are you? What are you doing up here?" He asked.

"I'm Akira and I'm up here because I thought you needed help."

"Well go back down, hide or something. A kid shouldn't get involved in anbu affairs. Especially where Orochimaru is the subject."

"Thanks but Gramps may feel otherwise. Also did you expect me to hear that name and immediately curl up in fear?" I asked before attaching a paper bomb calmly to a kunai and throwing it at the barrier. The barrier didn't move or shake even after the bomb went off. It was solid but in the upside my kunai remained unharmed. "Hm, it didn't work."

"Kid, leave now. Before you get noticed. It's too dangero-" He was cut off as enemy nin surrounded us, a nin had managed to sneak up on him slitting his throat. None of them were wearing the familiar headbands of the sand, leaf, or sound. No these fighters wore the traditional armor of my home. It was simple stuff really. Light weight but tough leather, cooling fabric that seemed like it was made of molten rock and the swords…they all bore the symbolic eclipsed sun of my country.

"Akira Ryoko, you are hereby accused of treason against the crown and the reckless murder of the innocent, I, Taki Nowa, are to take you into custody by the laws of Yaku no Kuni. If you choose to be defiant we are authorized to use force. Choose wisely." The eldest in there group said. He seemed to be nearing 30 or so and was obviously higher ranked than the rest of them.

"Can we do this later? I really need to get past this barrier right now."

"No! Choose now." He drew his sword the black steel only cementing it further in my mind that this was truly my country. The team of three soon followed suit behind him. "Come with us or die."

"I suppose death is my only option then as both choices seem to lead to it." It's a good thing I took to dragging my sword around with me otherwise I wouldn't stand a chance.

I slowly drew my own sword and the man dubbed Taki's eyes widened."How?"

"You could say a friend gave it to me." I smiled.

"So be it." He said before motioning for his team to attack me.

Gramps' (3rd Hokage) POV

"So that's one of the Ryoko clan?" Orochimaru eyed Akira. "Hmm, maybe I'll be taking two from my trip here."

"I highly doubt that. Akira is rather unique in his ideals. If you think he will be persuaded by power than you're mistaken." I smiled watching Akira fight from the corner of my eye.

She was faring well, keeping her enemies at a distance and only allowing one to attack at a time. She had them run ragged before she had broken a sweat. I must say, I should have given her a sword from the beginning even just a practice one. After all the Ryoko clan are known for their swordsmanship and legends.

"Hm, we shall see." Orochimaru said as he turned back to our fight. "But first, to deal with you, sensei."

"Yes first will be our battle and in it I will kill you before you bring anymore harm to my people."

Akira's POV

The fight was lasting way too long for my liking. It had been a long time since I had even practiced with a sword let alone used for an extended period of time in a fight. My arms were beginning to feel like lead and I felt that on my next roll I may not try to get up again. My stress wasn't just coming from my discomfort it was coming from Gramps as well, his chakra was fluctuating all over the place and was beginning to scare me.

I needed time. I dropped my defense and dodged the next slice from one of the younger teens. It was still 4 against 1 and here I was making a tactical retreat. I wasn't stupid I needed a little help from a few 'friends'. I ran alongside the barrier before stopping and at a good distance. I quickly bit my thumb and did the hand signs. Just as ordered two salamanders appeared one of them stood on his back legs reaching about my waist. Their names were Igniculus and Quatuor, they were twins with different genders. Both of them were incredibly difficult to control and both had mischievous tendencies.

"You have" Igniculus started. "Need of us?" Quatuor would finish.

"Yeah, I'm outnumbered and need a break. Mind evening the odds?"

They spoke in latin to each other before turning to me with a mischievous glint in their eyes. "Why of course" Igniculus said in a sickeningly sweet voice which carried into the other,

"Anything" Quatuor said sliding up to me.

"For the _lovely_ Akira." They both said as an enemy reached us.

Both nodded once before turning and blasting a shot of fire at the enemy incinerating him. As he died I once again had the urge to throw up but held it down as I tried to block out the smell.

"Now it's three on three. I like these odds much better." I said before turning to meet my enemies sword blocking it before it could slice through my back.

"Miss. We'll be barbequing now. Would you like tender, crispy?" Igniculus asked.

"Maybe well-done?" Quatuor added.

"Well-done sounds good." I said side swiping my sword through the nearest enemy with ease. Why is it so easy to take a life? Do others feel this guilt too?

Kakashi's POV

"Kakashi look alive!" Gai yelled taking out the enemy that had been close to slitting my throat.

"But Akir-" I said, my eyes trained on Akira's small form flitting across the roof.

"Don't worry about her, she's doing fine. What you should be worrying about is the enemy in front of you."

"You're right, for once. She's already evened out her odds after all." I said as I watched her enemies slowly deplete in numbers. Akira please be safe. Don't let them take you away. I wouldn't know how to take it. You belong here no matter what.

Gramps' POV

It had taken a long time but I had Orochimaru in the jutsu now. His soul was forcibly being torn from his body in an agonizingly slow way. I was running out of time, I was dying. Orochimaru's sword was still running me through. The monkey king I had summoned could only hold onto the blade for so long with his bloodied hand, it was inevitable I was to die.

"You are dying, Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru sneered as he tried to keep his soul in his body.

I coughed up more blood, "Yes, but I'll be taking your soul with me to hell."

"I doubt that." He said as he managed to use a burst of chakra to worm his way out of the jutsu while only losing the function in his arms. My soul would be condemned to Death's stomach as I died.

The future of this village belongs to the new generation. Naruto, Akira I leave it in your hands.

"Don't die in vain." I said as I watched Akira cut down the last of her opponent's before my eyes glazed and I felt no more.

Akira's POV 

It was over, at least, my small fight was over. The two salamanders were busy exploring the roof while I waited for Gramps to win. Suddenly, a loud cracking sound echoed across the stadium causing me to jump. I looked toward the hokage monument and in the figure head of Gramps a large crack had appeared across his nose. Normally, I would have ignored this as just a seemingly random event but as the barrier fell and the enemy stepped out, arms dangling uselessly by his-as it's apparently not a girl- I realized that Gramps had lost.

I fought the urge to move as the enemy grew closer. He glanced at me once smiled frighteningly and walked to my side.

"Lovely, isn't it? The 3rd Hokage is dead and now Konoha will be mine."I turned my head to him trying to keep my emotions at bay. "You have power, join me and you could have an even greater source. I could give you all the power you-"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no." I ran forward towards Gramps. It didn't feel real, my body and mind weren't the same anymore. My feet ran even though I begged them to stop, to think. What if he was dead? What if he wasn't?

I saw 2 Anbu sitting beside Gramps, one was checking for a pulse but finally gave up shaking his head. Gramps lay on the ground covered in blood, unmoving, he was dead…Why, why did he have to go now?

My legs couldn't hold me and I fell to my knees. My eyes blurred and I couldn't see. I felt each droplet fall, rolling down my face and onto the ground. I felt empty. It was new to me, and it hurt like a crushing blow. I wanted it to stop, wanted my Gramps to come back and tell me it was okay. We were safe. But that wouldn't happen no matter how hard I wished for it.

I would never see him laughing again as I told him my stories from the day. He would never again let me play with his weird hat as I insulted him. I wouldn't see the laughter in his eyes as he tried to stay serious. I would never run into his office at random screaming about Ibiki or Kakashi, he would never be able to tell me what to do. I would never hear his voice again.

He never asked questions. Even when he found out he still loved me. He always-he always trusted and believed in me. My lip trembled as I quietly sobbed. What would I do…Gramps, don't- don't leave like this. Come back. I love you too much to let you go.

A cry escaped my lips before I could stifle it; I sat in anguish rubbing desperately at my eyes. I faintly felt arms encircling me and a familiar voice speaking calmly. I fought against him, trying to move to Gramps. He held me tighter, carrying me away from the scene even as I yelled for Gramps. It was no use. Gramps was gone…


	45. Chapter 45

Akira's POV

I woke up the next day puffy eyed and confused. When did I- right Kakashi had picked me up right after…I shook my head trying to focus on anything else but the house was quiet. It felt a little lonely. I sat in bed starring sadly at my open hands. Do I make others feel this way with the lives I stole? They must be I decided.

A tear hit my hand as fresh tears pooled and fell. I cried once more for Gramps but also for the lives I took and those who remained behind. All the names on the K.I.A stone, Kakashi's friends…

Eventually I got out of bed and dragged my feet down the hall. I noticed that the dogs were wearing black as well in mourning. It was another reminder, he was gone.

Upon reaching the living room and seeing Kakashi reading his book as usual I quickened my pace before hugging him tightly. I feared that if I let go or if he left my sight he'd leave too. Maybe if I had just hit the barrier with a bomb or maybe gotten help he'd still be here smiling from beneath his funny hat. Kakashi returned the hug, his one visible eye had a dark bag under it showing that he hadn't slept easy either.

We sat in silence for a while not tracking the time, each ninja hound gathered around our feet while Pakkun sat in my lap. Each one trying to offer a small bit of comfort.

Kakashi gently let go of me, "You should get changed. The funeral, it's today."

I nodded before heading up the stairs carrying Pakkun with me. "It'll be okay kid. It won't hurt so much after everything settles back down."

"I hope so…"

I changed into the funeral attaire like Kakashi asked and decided that I looked as though I'd be joining Gramps in death. I walked back downstairs Pakkun following near my heels, I put on my shoes and grabbed Kakashi's hand. It was comforting to have another person nearby and Pakkun helped too. We reached the funeral and I dropped Kakashi's hand to stand beside Naruto and a young boy named Konohamaru, turns out he was Gramps' real grandson. I sank to my knees, "I didn't know he had relatives."

He sniffled, "Well he does, who are you?"

"Akira."

His eyes widened in recognition, "The old man told me about you. He said that if I saw you around to treat you like family."

I nodded giving him a short hug as the speeches started just as the rain fell. Naruto and Iruka comforted Konohamaru as he slowly broke down. Every now and then Naruto would look at me and send a sad smile which I returned with a short sideways hug.

When it was time to place flowers on the alter and say a few words I walked forward as one of the last. I placed my flower and bowed deeply giving him the most respect I had ever given anybody in my life. I silently cried as rain washed them away.

"Why?" I asked his picture. "Why did you trust me? Why did you never ask questions? Why did you treat me like your own? You were one of the few people to treat me like a person and not a stupid sacrifice or burden. I- I will stay in the village and fight to help it. So, wherever you are please be happy. You loved this village and although we're young and reckless we're not stupid. We'll protect this village with you gone. This is my home, I love it and even the people. I'll miss you…I'll miss you a lot. I love you…" I forced my voice to be stronger each breath shuddered less. It was the last good bye, it hurt but it felt needed. "I vow to protect this village with all my strength, no matter what I'll protect these people. The next generation will stand strong and will continue to gain strength. The enemy will never see us fall, we'll never give up. Gramps…rest in peace the village is in safe hands."

I turned away to go down the stairs but I froze. Each villager was bowing their heads smiling sadly but proudly as each took a similar vow. One to protect and nurture, to grow stronger each day. They had heard and taken my words as a sliver of hope as the world seemed so grey around us. I walked back to my spot to be greeted by a hug from Konohamaru, a proud smile from Iruka, another hug from Naruto which lasted slightly longer than the one with Konohamaru which I gladly returned even in the circumstances and finally a hug from Kakashi who was brimming with pride.

After a few more words the casket was buried and it was time to leave. Kakashi had to deal with a few official documents with the jounin and so I was to walk home with Pakkun.

I shrugged and walked beside Pakkun who guided me through the usual alley paths. We were chatting a bit trying to keep the spirits high but Pakkun suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he sniffed the air.

"We're being followed."

"Don't other people use alleys? Besides the entire village was at the funeral, I'm sure a few if them use this route to get home too."

"No I don't recognize the scent."

"Oh so you've memorized everyone's scent?"

A momentary pause as he grumbled, "Well,no. But I'm sure that they're not friends."

"Alright let's get moving then. Alley's are the worst place to be when you think you're about to be attacked." I said, but before my next step hit the ground a cloth was placed over my face. My head spun and I collapsed but not before seeing the eclipsed sun on their armor.

I woke up sometime later, not exactly sure how long I was out for, with a terrible headache and sore wrists. My blurry eyes cleared and slowly adjusted to the dim lighting, seeing what was before me, I regretted opening them. I was back where it started, in the circular room with the symbols on the ground and the chains on the wall, one set occupied by me, another occupied by a sad Atticus and at least 7 others.

Upon hearing the chains move Atticus looked over at me from across the room. "Sis, you awake?"

"Yeah, but I'm not too pleased with the welcome home party."

A dry laugh escaped his lips, "Yeah well, what can you say? Our parents aren't the loving sort."

"They loved you didn't they?"

"Yeah, emphasis on_ loved_ lil' sis, not love. Ever since I helped you escape I've basically been disowned, not publicly of course but still."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Hey, it's okay. I still got to become a warrior just like I wanted and Dad's tolerant of me. It's mom who's the problem."

"Yeah, Dad wouldn't stand for this if he wasn't scared of her."

"She says you're the demons spawn and that's why 'we must send her back'." He said mocking mom's aggressive tone. "Truth be told I think she's the demon."

"I know she's such a- damn it Pakkun taught me the word but I can't remember it."

He laughed, "That's probably for the better, but you could just ask him."

"What?" I asked as Atticus nodded to my left. I glanced down and there was Pakkun sleeping like a log. "Oh well that's helpful." I said nudging him with me foot.

With a snort he woke up, "Where's the biscuits..?"

"No biscuits Pakkun. Not until you get us out of here."

He looked around before sighing. "No can do kiddo. The only way out would be through that door and that's if they had left the key in here."

"Great help you are."

"Oh shut u-"

"Uhh, where'd he go?" Atticus asked as Pakkun disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I… have no idea." I said staring at the spot Pakkun had been occupying until a mere moment ago.

"Right then. Nothing to do but wait."

"Agreed."

Kakashi's POV *six hours after the funeral*

"Akira, I'm back." I called into the house. That meeting was way too long and we still had paperwork to take home. I slipped off my shoes, where was she? Normally she'd have greeted me at least. I walked into the kitchen to see a few of my dogs whining staring at their dishes.

"Where's Pakkun and Akira?"

One of my ninken hounds stepped forward, "We haven't seen them all day. We thought they were with you."

My eyes widened, "I knew I shouldn't have left her alone. All of you spread out over the village find Akira's scent. I'll inform the others."

Not again, I thought as I bolted out the door barely remembering to put shoes on. The first person I ran into just had to be Gai.

"Gai, this may seem odd but when was the last time you saw Akira?"

"After the funeral she went down an alley with Pakkun. Why?" His eyes met mine and realization dawned in them. "She's been kidnapped?"

"I think so I've got the ninken looking for her but no one's seen her not even the neighbours and they love to keep an eye on her."

"Sorry to interrupt but I couldn't help but overhear. What's happened to Akira?" Ibiki asked walking over to us.

I hung my head, "She's been kidnapped… I was hoping to get a small rescue party together but I have to find out where she is first."

"I'll get Lee, he'd love to help! You call your squad together Kakashi and Ibiki can cover for us."

"Can't" I said. "Sasuke's chakra deprived, he can barely move. Sakura is in shock so the only one left is Naruto and he's not in the best shape either but I'll drag him along."

"Why bring him?" Ibiki asked.

"He would be mad otherwise and he might understand a bit of what Akira's going through."

"Smart move." Ibiki said. "But I'm not staying to cover for you guys. She's my 'niece' as well, I'll be joining you on your little rescue mission."

"That's fine. I'm not sure what we're up against so larger numbers could help."

"Alright, plan get- the-precious-daughter-and-niece-back is a GO!" Gai said running off to gather the teams.

Ibiki leaned closer to me, "Why are we bringing him?"

"As much as Akira will hate me for this, he is her self-proclaimed uncle."

Ibiki nodded clasping a hand on my shoulder, "We'll get her back. Don't worry so much. A ninja must always keep a clear head."

"I know but that can get difficult."

Soon Gai appeared dragging his whole team behind him along with Naruto, Kurenai, Asuma and Sakura who looked determined despite her emotional shock from the day before.

"It seems we're taking an army with us." I commented.

"Wait, where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"We're rescuing Akira once I reverse summon Pakkun we'll know where _he _is." I said emphasizing the he so all who knew would know that certain people were still unaware.

"Akira's been kidnapped!" Naruto shouted as he began making a scene. Sakura quickly dealt with that as he seemed to be getting out of control.

"Would you shut up?" She asked angrily. "If Kakashi-sensei says he's gone then he must be gone. Got it?"

I meek nod from Naruto and the villagers looked the other way.

I sighed reversing the summoning and Pakkun appeared in a cloud of smoke looking confused and battered. "Wait, a minute where- oh Kakashi. Kid's been kidnapped thought you should know."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Where is he?"

"He?" He asked as he scanned the group. "Oh right he. Well his family got him and he's going to be killed within the week or so I heard before passing out."

"I see. Well, Akira will probably delay them somehow which means we have to make a five day journey in less than two."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow, "Why? That's nearly impossible, maybe four but not two. What are you thinking Kakashi?"

"I was thinking that if Akira was going to delay anything he'd end up sitting on the only thing that marked the whereabouts of a town."

Sakura and Naruto nodded while the others looked confused.

"We never did tell you about his first mission did we?" I looked to the Sakura who explained it as it was.

"If left alone Akira will be sitting on a pile of rubble and ash, possibly with major injuries to himself from the process of blowing up the town."

A few disbelieving looks were put to rest as Sakura and Naruto talked animatedly about Akira while we organized ourselves and packed necessities. They continued their conversation with the others who seemed very curious about my child. I really thought they shouldn't discuss it with them but Kurenai and Asuma seemed to enjoy themselves laughing at everything Akira had done. Ibiki looked mildly amused and slightly prideful while Gai just looked incredulous. His head turning to me whenever he thought the story was too outrageous to be true, I began to find amusement in his facial expressions every time I nodded.

It was going to be a long two days. We would only have small sleeping breaks and even then we were pushing for time. But I'm sure Akira won't do anything too insane, and we would just have to rescue her if she did.

Naruto's POV

Kakashi sensei's acting weird. How'd he even know Akira was missing and hadn't just gone home? Did he ask his guardian person? And why did he say he so strongly it's like there's a big secret around it or something…could Jaraiya have been- no, no don't get your hopes up. You like Sakura! Not Akira! You do not like a guy! But I really, really hope he's okay. I don't want to lose him, wait no not like that! Argh why is this so difficult! Akira is a guy, I am a guy! I'm just worried about losing a friend it's nothing more than that…so why does my gut tell me I'm wrong?


	46. Chapter 46

Akira's POV

"So, now that your dog is gone how's life in the leaf? Any friends?" Atticus asked.

I looked up thought for a minute and said, "It's surprisingly good, I have 3 uncles but one died, a dad, a bunch of pets, a cousin and some friends."

He nodded before looking directly into my eyes, "…Any crushes?"

My eyebrow shot up, "Any what? Why are you asking me these?"

He shrugged, or at least he shrugged to the best of his ability while cuffed in chains."Conversation. We'll be in here a few days and I want to know what my little sister's been up too. And crushes, Akira, crushes. Like the one I had on that girl a few years back."

"Uhh…well seeing as I'm a guy right now the answers pretty obvious."

"…You do have emotions right? Even if you're a guy right now doesn't mean you don't have girl emotions."

"Yeah well I don't think I have a crush, or maybe I might, oh I don't know." I shook my head.

"Alright then, so tell me about what you do know. You said you had a new dad right? What's he like?"

I smiled trying to find the best way to describe him, "Simply put he's kind of amazing, can't cook to save his life but he takes care of me. He was really shocked when he found out I was a girl and lied to him, yet he kept me. Unlike our actual dad this one has a spine, he's so lazy though and he constantly reads gross adult novels."

"Uh, okay should I be letting you stay with him?"

"You don't have much choice and it won't matter. Not after I die anyways."

"Don't talk like that. Even though our dad is spineless I'm sure he's doing something to help."

I scoffed, "Yeah right."

3rd person POV

"But dear, she's a child and the demon calmed down after she ran off. Maybe, we could just banish her?" A man paced after his agitated wife.

"Are you insane! She'll be the death of us.T he Coursnins lost two children because of her not to mention one of your council men died not long after she left."

"Yes but those could all be a coincidence."

"I don't think so. She will die and that traitor will have to be dealt with severely." She planned as she pooled over many texts searching for the rituals and traditions.

"My dear, I think you're going a bit overboard with this demon thing. It hasn't even been proven, what if the volcano erupts at certain intervals and possibly stirs up some infectious bacteria?"

"Scores of texts, and scrolls say otherwise. Why are you so adamant about that thing's spawn living?"

"Because, because I don't think she's the demons child, she's ours."

"That _thing_ will never be my child, since the moment that mark showed up I resigned her to her fate. She will die in three days whether you give the order or not." She said storming out of the room.

The man sighed dejectedly leaning back on the table. "What will I do with her? I can't stop her, she's a terror. If it wasn't for political affairs she would never have been in my life to begin with."

"_Yes but then neither would your children."_ A disembodied voice said echoing lightly around the room.

"Who said that?" He said jumping up.

"_I did. It seems your heart is not in agreement with your wife's. Is there a reason for that? It can't be that you care for the child you locked away for so many years, is it for that warrior of yours?"_

"I don't know who you are, but you seem to know matters that you shouldn't, reveal yourself before I call the guards."

"_Well, aren't you demanding. But I can't._"

"Why not?"

"_Because I have no substantial form. Now, tell me what you wish to be done about your children. Who knows if you convince me enough I may help them."_

"Well, I suppose its fine, only because I think you are a figment of my conscience though." He ran a hand through his hair. "My wife and I have never seen eye to eye on what is to be done with the children especially Akira. My son was to grow up not knowing of his little sister but I allowed him to meet with her whenever possible. My daughter was meant to be sacrificed to a demon but I feel that it's just a myth, so I told my son where she was being held that night and gave him a sword."

"_I see. So you aided the girl in leaving. I had wondered who had carried out my wish. I believe a thank you is appropriate here."_

"What do you mean?"

"_I am that demon you all fear, you kill children in my name because long ago I lost my child to you humans. I've never hated them for it though, it was in your nature to kill my offspring."_

"So if you are the demon as you say, then why would you want your sacrifice to live?"

"_Because! I never said I wanted a sacrifice. That mark was to establish which child would hold the power to summon either myself or the King. If, that is, the child lived long enough to grow into it. Sadly, you humans thought the mark was a curse, a mark of sacrifice. I began to hide it in the skin of children until they were older so that parents could bond and maybe not give the child up so willingly. It never worked. You are taking this rather well, are you possibly in shock?"_

"No, I think that my rational side is still telling me you are just my imagination but you speak the truth I feel. But why the volcanic eruptions, the floods, earthquakes and disease?"

"_Those were my misguided emotions. Anger and sadness as child after child is killed for me. I do take the souls though. I guide them, shape them then send them on their way." _

"Then will you save my children. I'll do anything just give my son back and give my daughter the life she never had."

"_I wish I could. But the most I can do is send your people into despair as a warning, though the interpretation may be off. Speeding up your daughter's death. Though I feel that maybe she doesn't need the help. You may not have noticed but she has gone from a meek child under her mother's strict rule to a chaotic fire rampaging in her own world. With a little help from me, she will ally with her brother and your kingdom may be at peace."_

"Do what you will. Save them, that's all I want."

"_Alright but your wife may lose her life."_

He hesitated, "It's a sacrifice that may be worth the country. But before you enact your plan, may I ask what it is?"

"_All I plan on doing is sending your wife a subliminal message that she will believe is her own mind's confidence."_

"Oh, I suppose that's alright then. Will I speak with you again anytime soon?"

"_Possibly, but that depends on your daughter's will to live. If she dies I disappear for another 20 years and will never contact you again. If she lives then I will send you small updates on her status in her new home in a place called Konoha. Good bye, hopefully not forever."_

"Good bye and good night to you too. Thank you." He said into the silent room before collapsing against the desk, hands shaking, palms clammy. "I must be going insane. If it spoke the truth then we were wrong all these centuries, if not then my mind has told me to act.

He only had a moment's respite before a loyal guard rushed into the room, "My lord, it's your wife she's gone to see Akira!"

Akira's POV

"You did not!" I laughed.

"I did though!" He said laughing loudly with me.

"Well, what'd she do?"

"Aw, she through a fit. Thought my ear was going to fall off, it was like it was the end of the world for her."

"Well I guess I can-"

A sudden wind blew through the room as the doors opened wide, my mother's silhouette shone from the lamps behind her.

"Enough laughter! You're going to be killed in a few pleasantly short days you should be reflecting on what you've done."

"Mother! She hasn't done anything. It's not her fault she was given the mark."

Mother's piercing glare shifted to Atticus making him shift uncomfortably in the chains. "You have no right to call me 'mother' You filthy traitor!"

A resounding slap echoed through the room, the force behind it was enough to send Atticus reeling into the wall. His head hit and drops of blood dripped from his skull. She grabbed a fistful of his hair dragging him to her level.

It was coming back, the fear I had always experienced around her. "St-stop…please it's not his fault."

"You're right. It's your fault, if you hadn't been born; your precious brother would have grown up just fine but no! You were born and his fate was changed. After you brainwashed him into believing you were just a normal human you nearly got him killed that night."

My eyes widened, he nearly died…for me? "Is-is that true, Atticus?"

His eyes opened slowly, painfully. "It's okay Ra. I'm alive right? That's all that matters."

"Far from it." Mother said dropping him to the floor and walking to the blunt weapons used in case of 'emergencies'. "I have every intention of punishing you both, but first, Atticus. Brave, Brave Atticus."

"No! Don't touch him! Don't you dare touch him." I struggled against the chains.

"Akira!" Atticus yelled. "It's fine, really. I'd rather die then watch you be killed."

"That's good to know, now I don't have to hold back." She said raising the wooden sword above her head to strike.

"Atticus!" I yelled as he closed his eyes awaiting the hit that never came.

"Everyone stop this at once!"

Father? I said turning to his gasping form. Is it really him? No, he never spoke to mother in that tone…

"Margerie, please put the sword down. He's being punished enough."

"No he's not, he deserves to die and burn with this thing!" she said whipping the sword to in front of my face.

"I said that's enough. If you do not leave them be, I'll be forced to send for the guards to _drag_ you away."

She shot me an angry look before finally walking to the door. "Fine." She huffed dropping the sword on her way out the door. Father solemnly nodded to us, shutting the doors and assigning a few guards to it.

Atticus looked at me the moment their footsteps had faded. "I wonder who's cosplaying dad."

"I was thinking along the same lines. It's either a cosplayer or he grew a spine."

"Nah!" We both said.

"It's definitely a guard."

"I know! Either that or a friend has come to spring me!"

"Low chance of that. To get you here quickly we had people spread out in a chain from the leaf to here, each person teleporting short distances to get here. Otherwise it's a 5 day travel."

"Damn." I shifted slightly, the chains shifting uncomfortably. "He could have let us out of the chains. He's got enough guards and there's only one way out."

"Yeah but he probably didn't think that far in advance. This seems like it was made quickly without much planning."

"That's true."

Naruto's POV

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! How much farther!"

"Another day or two. Now please stop asking. My nerves are already fried I don't need you stepping on the as well."

"But he's going to be killed! We have to get there as fast as we can! Isn't there a way to pick up the pace?"

"No Naruto! We're doing everything we can. We've cut out most rest stops, sleeping is no longer even an option and eating can only be done in small intervals while running."

I hung my head, "But I really want to save him. He's one of my best friends."

Kakashi ruffled my hair, "I know Naruto but Akira wouldn't want a rescue team that was half-dead now would he?"

"No…" I said. Akira…please stay safe until I can rescue you. Unlike the time with Zabuza, I won't let you fall, you won't have to get hurt and I won't let them keep you. You belong with us in the leaf, where you're safe and close to everyone…close to me…

I picked up my pace catching up to even Gai-sensei, just two more days Akira. Don't die until then.


	47. Chapter 47

Akira's POV

It was the second night since I was taken, tomorrow I would be executed. Father had finally come back and let us out of the chains but the guards stopped us from leaving, so we've spent the past day playing games and just catching up. Apparently my brother liked some girl but she was in an arranged marriage with some noble. I don't think he's realized his own rank yet as the leader's son but he'll figure it out eventually and maybe talk to the girl for once.

"Hey, Ra?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah?"

"You seem so calm even with the…with the sacrifice thing. How can you be so sure that your friends can even get here in time?"

"Simple." I said gaining a confused 'huh?' from my brother. "Well, first off Pakkun disappeared a little after arriving which means Kakashi knows where I am and that I'm in trouble. Secondly, if word got around fast enough my friend Naruto will be on the search team and yes that makes a big difference. Don't ask me why it just will. They'll probably be here tonight."

"You're kidding me right? They left the day you were taken but it would still take them at least 4 days if not the full five it usually takes. I'm sorry but it's impossible even if the love of your life is on the team."

"He's not the love of my life! Who says that anymore! When did I –"

"Tut, tut little sis, it's pretty obvious. Whenever you smile the most is when he's mentioned, even now your eyes are shining with a little more hope than usual. So, how much faith do you have in this kid?"

"A lot. He'll save us." I said daring him to say otherwise.

"You mean save you." He smiled.

Third person POV

"How could you do this to me? Locking me in my room like a child. What did I do to deserve this embarrassment?"

"You went against your own son with a bar. You hurt him, you used to only hurt me or Akira-"

"Never say that demons name in my presence!"

"Akira! Akira! Her name is Akira and she is your daughter! Did you know that through all those years that you've beat her, ridiculed and tortured her that she's has never once hated you! Did you know that! No, because you do anything _but_ pay attention to her! Every year on her birthday she'd be beat by everyone within range. Each year I expected her to retaliate and each year she just accepts it as a part of her life. We locked her up, _I _locked her up…I wanted her to hate me, so I could find a reason for what I was doing. Even when I went to remove the chains she looked at me with curious eyes not

glaring, not sad just curious and innocent. Atticus on the other hand, the pride and joy of the family, the one we cared and doted on the most, he glared at me. He snarled and threatened me to let Akira go. Even went so far as to pretend to be the sacrifice."

"He always was a stupid boy. Takes after his father that way. Besides why feel sentimental now? She'll be dead by this time tomorrow and our son will be off into the army."

"Don't you feel any remorse? She's going to die tomorrow, and we already made her life miserable. You more so than me."

"You're a fool. That things death will save countless lives, a leader should look to benefit his people even if that means handing over one of his own."

"An emotionless leader is a hated one. I've heard the whispers. The people hate me, they fear me, they hate and fear you even more than I though."

"What! But everything I do is for them, they should love me, no they should worship me!" She shrieked.

"I think that's a bit much to ask." He said before muttering. "Besides, worshiping you would be like worshipping a worm."

"What was that?" She snapped at him a deadly gleam in her eye.

"Nothing my dear." He replied nonchalantly. Lately it had become easier to ignore her threats, soon it was merely a child's tantrum.

"So am I allowed to leave this room yet?" She asked changing the subject.

"No. You are still after our children and until you calm down you will not be allowed to leave." He said turning to the door.

"What about for the ceremony?" She asked expectantly.

"You can be in the room but there will be guards."

She thought for a moment, "Fine."

With that the husband and growing father figure left the room.

"_She's defiant. It irritates me."_

"So you were listening? I should have figured." He said walking calmly down the hall as the soft voice followed him.

"_Yes you should have." _It seemed to be teasing him but he ignored the small laugh near the end.

"Any luck in tampering with her mind." He said striding into his study.

"_There have been minor successes, I've managed to keep her from smashing every vase in the room over your head."_

"I call that more than just a 'minor success'. Anything on her view on Akira."

"_No that part of her mind is like a steel trap, it could take days maybe even weeks, which I realize we don't have so stop giving me that look."_

He rubbed his face dropping his previous expression. "Okay fine, fine. So, do you have a plan for tomorrow?"

"_Well…no but it's become unnecessary."_

"Unnecessary? Why?"

"_Your daughter has made some very interesting connections and those connections will be entering the border in a short time. I suggest calling off the border guard if only for an hour."_

"Well, they do deserve a break." He thought for a moment smiling slyly to himself. "Alright, tomorrow shall be a new day and hopefully all will go well."

"_Yes have a good rest." _

"I think I will, in a separate room from my wife of course." They chuckled as the voice faded from the room.

Akira's POV

"Okay so I've managed to summon a very small uhh salamander." I said holding out the salamander to Atticus.

His face scrunched up in disgust, "Those things are so weak. Why are you summoning them?"

"Cause even this little guy could burn you to a crisp."

"Doubt that." He muttered.

"Would you shut up and listen?" I said. Normally I love my brothers attitude to the world but now it was annoying me slightly.

He raised his hands defensively. "Fine, fine what's the plan?"

"Okay, well I'll send this little guy outside with a few paper bombs."

"Wait, hold it. Where'd the bombs come from? Cause last I checked they took all dangerous material away." He eyed me suspiciously glancing to the door every now and then to check for some movement of the guards.

"It's called blank paper. After looking at these paper bombs for so long you eventually figure out what to put on them. So with a little ink, harmless paper becomes brilliant tools of mass destruction." I smiled evilly.

"Right…okay so this little guy runs off with the paper bombs. But why can't we use them on this place?" he said gesturing to the small sacrifice room which we were still trapped in.

"Oh they're already planted around this place. But, I plan to hold the town hostage in exchange for my life…or a little time. Depending whether or not they believe me."

"Uh huh... Sis, I really worry about you being a ninja now."

"…Yeah I do too. Then I get over it." I said walking to the door, before slipping Aduro under it with his burden of paper bombs and wire. I had already checked to make sure he wouldn't get cut, turns out his scales are tougher than I thought.

"So now we wait until they try to kill you?" He asked skeptically.

"Yep, basically." I said cheerfully.

"Brilliant plan little sis. Nothing could ever go wrong with this one."

"I love the sarcasm Atticus but for now can you please just go along with it."

"Do I really have much choice? I don't exactly have a plan and sadly you do. Even if it _is_ psychotic."

"Whatever, you're just upset 'cause your baby sister got you out of a jam."

"…Yeah, that's _so_ it. It's not the fact that if this goes even slightly wrong you'll die." He said obviously frustrated.

I blinked a few times, "What do you mean? Didn't you know, I'm immortal."

"Uh sis, that's impossible." He said looking doubtful.

"No. I've blown myself up 3 times, 2 of which was training, I've insulted powerful leaders and S-ranked criminals, and I've been pushed off two cliffs with the intention of killing me. I'm frickin' immortal."

"Okay, Okay just don't depend on that too much okay."

"Okay fine."

"I still don't believe it…" He muttered. This would be the issue of argument for the next few hours. I felt sorry for the guards.

Naruto's POV

"Okay everyone. We're here." Kakashi said to my left. It was a new moon, perfect for a break out.

"Kakashi-sensei, where do you think Akira is?" I asked.

"My guess would be the dark building attached to the side of the palace." Ibiki pointed past my head. "Looks like an interrogation room or something.

"Oh, well I'll just go get him then." I said jumping from the bushes and sliding into the ditch.

"Wait, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled after me followed by the grumbles of genin sliding down the banks after me.

_Be wary Brat. There's an interesting presence about._

Really? Well, that can't stop me. I'm getting him out of there if it kills me.

_You really do like the kid don't you? _The nine tails chuckled.

I tripped sliding close to the defensive wall. What? N-No, I just…I just don't like the thought of my friends being hurt!

He laughed_, Sure…go rescue your damsel in distress then._

"Stupid Fox. Think he knows everything. Akira's a guy no way he'd be a damsel." I grumbled as I got to my feet and used chakra to climb over the wall.

Now to find him. I thought as I ran along the outskirts of the palace closing in on the presumed location of Akira when I heard it.

"I am immortal!" A familiar voice yelled echoing of the stone.

"No you're not!" A deeper and obviously a guy voice retorted.

"Yes I am!"

Found him. I thought climbing onto the roof of the small enclosure. Now! I jumped down through the roof causing quite a bit of dust and rubble to fall with me.

"Ra, stand back!"

Akira's POV

"No it's okay. It's my friend." I said calmly as some dust cleared and the sight of blonde hair and an orange jacket greeted me.

"Seriously you were putting this much faith in _this_ friend?" Atticus said in disbelief, mouth opened in shock.

"Yep." I said walking closer to Naruto and covering his mouth with my hand before he could say hi.

A guard outside yelled, "What the hell was that?"

"That was me kicking my lovely _immortal _si-" A swift kick to his shin stopped that sentence. "_Sibling _into a wall."

I nodded, "That really hurt Atticus, if I wasn't immortal I'd be dead."

"If you keep this up I really will kick you in to a wall." He whispered threateningly before turning to Naruto. "Hi, I'm Akira's brother. Name's Atticus."

Naruto nodded shaking hands with my seemingly polite and diplomatic brother. "Not that it's not nice to meet Akira's brother and all but, shouldn't we leave?"

I sighed, "I suppose my plan will have to go unfulfilled."

"What plan?" Naruto asked.

"Nevermind." I said as my brother just shook his head.

Naruto shrugged before giving my brother a boost to get through the ceiling. Then he held out a hand to me before picking me up and jumping out of the hole setting me down on the roof.

"Woah, what's going on at the front gate?" Atticus asked.

"I wish I could tell you but at the moment my eyes seemed to have stopped working." I said kneeling on the roof.

"That's because you have your eyes shut." Atticus said.

"Yep and that's how they're gonna stay until we're off the roof."

"Alright, then let's just get off the roof. Then you'll be able to see again right?" Naruto said taking my hand again and carefully lifting me down to the ground.

"Thanks." I said opening my eyes to see a small group pummeling the guardian warriors.

I vaguely heard Atticus scolding Naruto in the background, "Would you stop making a move on my uh brother, it's getting annoying. He's not interested."

"Wha- But I-" Naruto stuttered.

"It's okay Naruto, Atticus is being stupid. There's no way two guys would ever like each other." I said.

"Little brother you have so much to learn about the world." Atticus said shaking his head and watching Naruto's slightly less enthusiastic eyes. "Well let's go greet your friends at the gate. We may as well help them out."

"Okay." I said walking leisurely down the road. Once we were all a fair distance I blew up the small sacrificing room letting ash and flames fall to the ground.

"Akira!" Atticus scolded while Naruto smiled.

"Yep I definitely saved the right person. No one else would do something as spectacular as that."

Kakashi's POV

We had just made it inside the gate before the guards arrived. "Get ready, here they come."

"Kakashi, what if he can't find Akira?" Gai asked.

"If he doesn't and Akira finds out about this chaos she'll be out here in a second." At that precise moment a section of the palace exploded into flame. "Looks, like she found out. Alright, the moment they reach us we'll make a retreat."

Gai's team exchanged looks before Tenten hesitantly asked, "So that rumour that she blew up her enemies was true?"

"Yeah, every word of it."

"Even the part where she blew herself up?"

"Well, yes…sadly that's true as well."

"Kakashi! The entire army is working its way towards us. We might have to leave before she even gets here." Ibiki shouted through the fray.

"I understand, how many are there?"

"At least a thousand. Maybe a few less, couldn't tell with the distance."

"Kakashi!" A welcoming voice yelled.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Narutos' voice joined hers.

"Strange man who knows my sibling!" Now that voice I've never heard before.

"I'm beginning to think she has perfect timing." I said. "Over here!"

"Found you!" She said kicking the nearest guard out. "Let's get out of this rat's nest. I've got the abandoned buildings set as a distraction; if we're leaving we should leave now."

"Understood. Good work Naruto." I said nodding as thanks for finding Akira. Slowly the group fell back, aiming to retreat. I noticed a new face very similar to Akira's but older and obviously more masculine but their eyes were the same down to the evil glint as the world was thrown to chaos. "And you must be Akira's brother. I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Atticus." He said punching a soldier and stealing the sword.

"Kakashi, now's not the time for introductions _she'_s appeared." Akira said.

"What?" I asked looking into the army to see a rich women and man flowing through the army. "Who are they? The emperor and empress?"

"You can call them that but to us," Atticus said. "It's mother and father. Or She-devil and No-spine."

Akira's POV

As the army parted for the leaders, a glint of steel shone in the slight dawn. A dagger, dad was carrying a dagger dripping with poison. Was it for me? I stepped back unconsciously and Kakashi placed a hand on my shoulder. "He won't hurt you. Not while we're here."

I nodded mutely. Everyone was tensed and ready for whatever was to happen.

"People of Yakan. I, your empress, have come to rid you of this plague. The demon's wrath shall end here with the sacrifice of my own. I ask you to assist in the captur-"

Her speech ended unceremoniously as I remembered to cut the wire. Explosions from every abandoned building rained large heaps of stone onto the path. People screamed and Naruto through himself over me, saving me from bits of falling debris and concrete.

Once the chain of explosions stopped and the dust settled we moved the slab of rock off of ourselves and surveyed the area. It was chaos but it also seemed less, I dunno, dreary. Naruto was bleeding a bit from his head and no doubt his back was covered in bruises but he walked through the debris to the others helping them out.

I looked to where my parents had stood; my father knelt beside a large slab of stone. My mother was dying beneath it, crying out in anger and pain. She cursed him, she cursed me, she blamed it all on me until finally her cursing tongue fell silent and father stood up. He was neither sad nor angry he seemed peaceful.

"She is dead. That vile witch is dead. This knife seems rather useless now." He said placing it back into its sheath.

Slowly one by one the warriors placed their weapons down. Each one not knowing what to do until Father spoke again, "This deserves celebration! No longer will we sacrifice. I have heard the words of the gods and they speak the truth. With this our land will be at peace!"

Each soldier cheered as people walked out of their homes just before mirth broke out. The rising suns rays fell upon our celebrating people.

"Father," I said walking towards him. "I learned of a better term to use for such people as her."

He raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"

"She was not a witch. She was a B****."

"Akira!" Kakashi said from behind me catching up. "Who taught you that?"

"Pakkun. He said it was best to use to describe moody females." I said honestly.

"I see," He said rubbing his temples. "Remind me to have a talk with both of you on appropriate word choice."

My father stepped forward clasping my shoulders, "That will be unnecessary as Akira will be in my custody once again. I will become the father she should have had all these years."

Kakashi's eyes hardened, "I understand your wish to become her true father but you see I think I fill that role rather well. But, if that's what Akira wants then I'll take my leave."

I stopped Kakashi from walking away, "Wait, no one even heard my answer yet."

"What do you mean? It's obvious that you'd want to stay here you get to be with your family again."Father said.

"But I was with my family even before you took me here again. Kakashi's my family too."

"Yes but don't you want to stay here?" Father asked with pleading eyes.

"No not really." My answer got two sets of raised eyebrows. "The people will still see me as an abomination and no offense but I can't forgive you yet. You threw stones at me, called me names and locked me up. I want to go back to Konoha where my dad lives and my crazy uncles, along with my friends."

My father resigned remorsefully but he also seemed pleased that I had found where I wanted to be. "I see. Very well then I do wish you luck in life Akira."

Kakashi's eyes mocked my father, "She likes me better."

My father shot him a dirty look, luckily though the fight was avoided as Naruto came running over.

"Look, Akira! It's a bullfrog!" He said shoving it into my face.

I blinked and so did it. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Here," He said placing it into my hands. "You can keep it as a pet. Now, I'm going to go catch a fish. The lake over there is amazing. Everyone's gathering there, there's so much food!"

I glanced at Kakashi who shook his head. "Gai gave him a bit of sugar and he's been wired since."

I shrugged and placed the frog on the ground. "Oh no! It got away! Slippery thing."

I walked calmly away from the scene and followed Naruto down to the beach. It was a real party. There were adults drinking wine, kids playing games, and lots of food. It was as though their oppression had come to an end, which I suppose it had.

Ibiki walked over, "We'll be leaving tonight. Thought I'd say good-bye."

"Good-bye?" I said still sitting on my own in the sand.

"I overheard your dad saying you were to stay in his custody."

"Oh that." I said rolling my eyes. "No I told him the leaf was my home so he's letting me go, too many fake relatives there to ditch. I mean I get to live with my foster dad and friends and some crazy uncles. Maybe continue training to be a ninja. I mean Naruto's gonna need a lot of help when he becomes Hokage right?"

He stared at me shocked, "Yeah I suppose you're right. By the way how did you get those paper bombs all over the village?"

"Simple," I said before whispering. "I summon dragons."

He gave me a skeptical look before patting my head, chuckling as he walked away.

"I knew no one would believe me."

"No one would believe you about what?"

"Hey, Naruto. And no one would believe that I summon dragons."

"Ohh, well I believe that. I mean I've seen those salamanders with wings, they can't be normal."

"Yeah that's what I think too. Plus some of them can speak."

"Really? I thought they only spoke in hisses and stuff."

"Nope."

"Oh we-"

"Naruto! Come over here for a minute." Atticus yelled to him.

"Um okay be there in a minute. I gotta go, um talk to you later then?"

"Sure." I smiled.

"_Thank goodness he's gone. Now I can speak with you." _

"Who's speaking?"

A young couple just happened to walk by, "What is his problem? Freak."

"I'm hearing voices that's what's wrong!" I said causing them to run off.

"_Child I may be just a voice but heed this advice, at least pretend to be normal when speaking to me."_

"I suppose I can try to. So who are you?"

"_I am the demon that has caused you so much grief."_

"Wait, you're not here to eat my soul are you?"

"_No, luckily for you I'm not. I never wanted sacrifices, I was just saddened from the loss of my own child. My grief scared your people and they began to sacrifice souls to me each year that they deemed strong enough. It just happened to be that I would mark a child every twenty years that held the ability to summon myself and a certain king."_

"What king?"

"_You'll find out in time. But for now I need you to make a small deal with me." _

"A deal? What kind of deal?"

"_Nothing harmful but this deal will allow for us to share a bond much like your friend the jinchuriki. He houses a demon does he not?"_

"Well, yeah but I don't think I want to house a demon. Naruto seems pretty burdened by it."

"_Yes but this is where the bond differs. I will be able to speak with you whenever you or I wish. You will also be able to summon me in times of need. Or to borrow chakra. In this way I will remain here and look after the land while you further your life and education."_

"I see. But how will you convince the country to stop sacrificing, I mean a few of the adults still look ready to tear me apart."

"_That will come down to your father's guidance and my own control. I will try to remain docile even while I wish to mourn. It shouldn't be too difficult, it's been many years and now that I know the humans won't kill their young I feel as though I can control myself."_

"Well that's good then. So all's well that ends well right?"

"_In a way. But before I leave I should leave you with a few words of advice. Be wary on your travels, you will meet many people, they will seem ill-minded at first light but have their own stories to tell. Keep your friends nearby, even if they travel keep in touch it may hurt less that way. And above all do what you feel is right, even if that means leaving things behind."_

I scrunched my nose. "That seems more like a prophecy."

"_In a way it was. Now go speak with friends. You should be celebrating not speaking of heavier thoughts."_

"Yeah, alright I'm going. Talk to you soon right?"

"_Of course."_

Atticus's POV

"Stop flirting with my brother! He shouldn't even be thinking about dating this rate."

"What? What does that even mean?"

"Well, brother means someone of biological- wait someone who is considered family."

"Well, maybe that's how I see Akira too." The kid argued. Does he really think I'm stupid enough to believe that one?

"No you don't trust me. You two flirt way too often."

"What does that even mean?" He said exasperated.

"Wait flirt? You don't know what flirt means?"

"Nope, what's it mean?"

"…how old are you?"

"13."

"And you still don't know…do you know what a girlfriend is?"

"Yeah a friend who is a girl."

"…You're joking right?"

He gave me a blank stare so I just sent him off to his other friends before turning to look at my little sister.

She was sitting in the sand talking to herself as people stared and walked around her. Does she not realize she looks insane? And how on earth does she meet these people? I thought scanning the crowd to see her group of very strange allies.

Naruto's POV

That was so close. I can't believe he thought I really didn't know what that meant. I wanted Sakura to be my girlfriend forever well until a while ago but still. I also know that she tries to flirt constantly with Sasuke. I'm not that stupid.

"Hey guys," I said walking to Tenten and Neji. "Want to play soccer?"

"Sure! Neji you in?" Tenten asked.

"I suppose a round couldn't hurt." He smirked.

Akira's POV

"Hey Akira! Come play soccer with us!" Tenten yelled from where Neji and Naruto stood. "It'll be us against the guys."

"But Akira's a guy too."

The rest of us rolled our eyes. "Yeah but Tenten knows I can beat you. But that does bring up a question. Where's your other teammate Lee?"

"Oh Gai-sensei broke him out of the hospital but the nurses caught us as we were leaving the gate. He was dragged forcibly back to the hospital the poor guy." Tenten explained.

"That explains why he's not here. I thought he was hurt but I didn't think he'd still be in the hospital."

"Yeah he took it badly too. Keeps running away to train himself when his body really can't take it."

"Well there's not much we can do. Soon he'll be better with the proper rest. For now though on with the game!"

We played soccer until mid afternoon. Atticus joined in as Tenten needed a short break and soon kicked Neji out of the game to take his spot. It was fun and at the end of the day Kakashi and Father had actually started to get along. Atticus was offered a room at Kakashi's place but he refused saying he wants to not only become a great general but a better leader than father. I nodded understanding his wish to get stronger and better.

As we left us genin laughed and told stupid stories while the adults watched and talked amongst themselves. Five days later and I was finally home.


	48. Chapter 48

Akira's POV

When we got home I was greeted by Izumo and Kotetsu who blinked once and said very calmly, "I thought you were dead. Guess we should return the funeral wreath then. Later Akira."

I waved as they left, giving Kakashi a funny look which he ignored in favor of his book. "Akira, if you want I'll take you two out for some ramen. In celebration of your return after destroying half a town. Oh and you're grounded for that by the way."

Naruto snickered before a sudden realization dawned on him, "Wait, How come you can ground Akira?"

Kakashi and I froze my eyes turned deadly as I glared at Kakashi who easily replied, "His Aunt and I speak often. Her words and my words are basically the same."

"So you're married."

"Not really. We're just good friends."

"Anyways… let's just go get ramen." I said hurriedly dragging Naruto by the collar, distracting him with the thoughts of ramen.

"Alright! I think I'll have the miso ramen, no maybe pork, no beef. Ahh I can't decide. What will you have?"

"I think miso. It reminds me of home now." I said smiling to myself as I remembered my first tiring day here.

"How?"

"I had never had ramen before I got here. Miso was the first one I tried."

Kakashi mumbled, "Yes and it was also when I learned you couldn't use chopsticks."

Naruto looked up at him, "What, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh nothing Naruto, just mumbling something to myself. No need for concern."

He shrugged as we entered the ramen bar and ate our first real meal in 5 days. Sometimes I hate ninja rations, other times they are like heavenly treats sent to keep me alive. But after 5 days you end up thinking that dying would be better.

It was early afternoon by the time we got home and when we did all the dogs rushed up to me. Laking me feel very loved and very flat so much so that I couldn't get up. Kakashi laughed as he helped me up from under the pile of dogs. I laughed as well before petting each dog in turn while Pakkun sat on my shoulders.

"Akira, I have to ask a few questions." Kakashi began as we entered the living room.

"Like what?"

"Well, first. Why didn't you tell the Hokage and I in the first place? We could have saved you from all of this."

"That's just it, the more I got attached the more I wanted you to stay out of it. If something were to happen to any of you I wouldn't know what to do…so I kept a secret not that it did any good seeing as you got involved anyways."

Kakashi sighed, "That is the exact reason I went running after you, along with a number of the leaf nin, we care about you as deeply as you care about us."

I nodded silently, I forgot the others share the same feelings, it's not just me I guess…

"Now, the second question and this has been bugging me for quite a while. Why is it that even in near death situations you act completely…whats the word…ignorant of your situation?"

"I'm never ignorant. I get scared."

"Only when heights are involved."

"No. I just don't see the point in being scared of something I was raised to embrace. It's only when I can't fight back or move, that's the only time I'll be scared. That and when I'm alone…"

"When were you ever alone? You've always had the team or someone nearby to talk to."

"Not in the forest of death. I killed two people and a third was killed because I existed. Then I was alone. I was alone with a dead body mere meters from me and less than a mile from burning corpses, that's why I summoned you. I didn't like feeling alone again."

"I'm sorry Akira." Kakashi said quietly giving me a hug. "But you're never truly alone, your friends won't leave you even if you travel half way across the world."

I nodded, I think I knew that I had just hoped I was wrong. If they had come after me and died I don't know if I would have lived to the sacrificing day. I wanted to get rid of these thoughts again so I turned to my comfort food for the second time on three hours. "Okay, so can I have ramen now?"

"You're kidding me right? You just got back from having ramen and you want more ramen?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Kakashi said stalking off to the kitchen.

"So we have instant ramen right?"

"No, I'll be making it by hand. It'll be ready in about twenty minutes or so."

My eyes widened, "Um..I have to go. I need to talk to Naruto for a bit so umm I'll be back in 6 hours or whenever the firefighters leave. Okay well bye."

I ran as fast as I could out the door and was just in time as a small explosion sounded from the kitchen, "And for once that wasn't me."

I waved at a few neighbors who were staring with concern at my house but for the most part I just ran until I finally caught up with Naruto.

Naruto's P.O.V 

I was eating ramen as usual in Ichiraku's Ramen when I heard Pervy-sage walk in, "I had to see it with my own eyes. It looks like you do eat nothing but ramen, huh short-stuff."

"The Pervy-sage!" My words came out muffled past all the ramen I had stuffed into my mouth.

"Come on Kid, finish your ramen. We have a mission to start."

I quirked an eyebrow before gulping down my ramen quickly. "Okay, let's go. Thanks again for the extra ramen" I said to Tenshi the chef.

As Pervy-sage and I walked down a few streets, he explained what we had to do.

"What? No way! How come I get stuck tagging along with you while you do 'research' for another one of your pervy books. " I yelled after his explanation.

"Look kid, I assure you this isn't just another research trip. There's a woman I have to find, a very remarkable woman."

"Well, count me out old man. I don't have time to help you find a girlfriend. I'm busy with my training."

"What training?" He asked hesitantly.

"It's time Kakashi sensei taught me something like that chidori thing." Why does he always play favourites with Sasuke? It's not fair.

"I see. You'd just be wasting your time, chidori's not really your style. And besides that kid, the woman we're looking for is really beautiful. I mean gorgeous."

"Like I care. Look pervy sage who do you think you're talking to I'm not some dumb kid you can fool with lame excuses. I'm not going."

Pervy-sage sighed, "I should have figured as much. You're not interested in beautiful women, I keep forgetting that Akira is your beauty in mind. Well, what am I to do? I guess you could just bring him along."

"What are you talking about pervy-sage? You're not making sense."

"Okay fine suit yourself, and I could have taught you a jutsu that would make chidori look like kid stuff. Maybe I'll just see if Sasuke wants to come."

That did it. I ran in front of him pumped for the oncoming task. "Right! When do we leave? I'll go pack my bag! Stay right there pervy sage. I'll be right back don't move!"

I ran off to my place to pack my bag luckily I ran into Akira at the time.

Akira's POV

"Hey Akira, um I know this is last minute but can you come with the pervy-sage and I to find some lady?" Naruto somehow said in one breath.

"Uh..sure? So when do we leave?"

"Um, now." He smiled.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked but he shook his head. "Well alright I just need to go tell Kakashi."

"Why?" He said stopping me from walking back the way I came.

"Becasuse he's my dad, why el-" I froze. He did know right? I asked myself. I turned to look at him as Jaraiya just happened to slid in behind him with the most amused look on his face. Damnit, from the shock on Naruto's face I took it as a no.

"Is _that_ the big secret?" Naruto asked Jaraiya.

"No. But, Akira, why didn't you tell him that?"

"It never came up?" I shrugged, trying to leave faster. "So, I'm just going to go tell him now. I'll meet

you guys at the gate."

"Sure" Naruto said, still trying to process the information.

I shook my head and rushed home, getting through the door and narrowly dodging the pack of dogs

running around.

"Kakashi, you home?"

There was no answer, "Hey, Pakkun where's Kakashi?"

"Smells like he's near the river in town, why?"

"No reason thanks." I said running upstairs and packing my bag. "Alright guys. I'll be back in a week or two."

"Okay, later Pup." Pakkun waved lazily.

I ran outside and dropped my stuff off with Izumo and Kotetsu who were once again on guard duty. They didn't mind watching my stuff so I could go find Kakashi but when I did find him I kinda wished I hadn't stumbled upon trouble.

Kakashi and two other jounin, one of which was Hinata's leader, I think her name was Kurenai and the other was some guy with a cigarette, who I assumed was Asuma seeing as the rumor around town says the two are inseparable. They were fighting two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them. At the moment everyone was standing around talking and glaring at each other but it looked as though Kakashi had arrived just in time to save Kurenai and Asuma.

One of the men looked inhuman; he had pointed teeth, blue skin and blue hair. The other man looked human at least, he had black hair in a low ponytail and from this distance I could see red eyes. His gaze flicked up and his eyes connected with mine, his eyes narrowed slightly before he spoke loudly enough for me to hear.

"It seems as though we have an eavesdropper." He said calmly.

The sensei's looked at each other before glancing around carefully. Kakashi's eyes widened as I jumped down from the tree I was in and shuffled behind him, he had found the situation dangerous enough to use his sharingan so I probably should have left but curiosity got the better of me.

The blue skinned man turned to me, grinning and bearing his sharp teeth. "Who's the kid?"

Kakashi stepped in before I could answer, "This is Akira who was just about to leave."

"Ahem, I have a voice box." I said gaining feeling of déjà vu. "And I can't leave yet. I need to tell you, well ask you, something."

"Not now. Just go home."

"Okay but I won't be there when you get back." I said walking away feeling the burn of at least 4 sets of eyes on me.

"Alright make it quick. What is it?"

"I need permission to go on a mission um out of the village."

"No."

"Why?" I asked crossing my arms much to the amusement of the two strange men, apparently a small kid standing up to a jounin was unheard of, or it could be because they were about to fight.

"Akira, not now. I'll discuss it with you later at the moment there are two S-ranked criminals standing within leaf village borders and I need to get rid of them."

"Do they know Zabuza?"

"Akira, leave, please."

The shark man spoke up, "Heh, a kid like you knows of Zabuza? I'm surprised you're still alive."

"Yeah, I am too, but Zabuza was my uncle so he was nice at times." This statement seemed to get there attention along with the sensei's.

Kakashi winced before grabbing me and dragging me back to the trees. "Akira, go home now."

"Just give me permission."

"Akira this is one of those moments where I wonder if you're ignorant of the situation. Go home."

"I'm not if that helps. I realize it's dangerous but they haven't tried to hurt me yet. Now I'll be leaving with Jaraiya and Naruto. Okay?"

"No. It's dangerous to leave the village right now."

"Um, and inside the village with the S-ranked criminals is safe? Besides Jaraiya said it was okay."

"No means no. I'm the parent and you're the child, you are staying here."

"Fine...I guess I won't be able to get you a signed copy of Icha Icha Paradise." His entire being froze.

"I might even be able to get the next one for you, before it even comes out in stores but I guess that won't happen now, seeing as I'll be stuck in the village."

"Akira, you're being very obvious…and please stop talking to Ibiki." He sighed before walking back to the fight. "You can go, but get a separate room after all Naruto's the last on the team to know about you."

"No, Sasuke doesn't know." I said which gained a small reaction from the normal looking man. "Unless…you told!"

"I'm sorry about this." He said to the enemy. "I swear he'll be gone in an instant."

"I could help with that." The fish man said.

"Kisame, there's no need for that. Let them talk."

"Thank you, strange man that looks like Sasuke." I nodded to him.

"Akira, it was a slip of the tongue. Sasuke's already sworn not to tell anyone and why should it matter still. I mean no one's after you now, right?"

"I know…but I don't want anything to become weird…"

Kakashi sighed, "I don't understand but I'll give you permission as your sensei. Has your guardian accepted this?"

"Hm? Oh um, yes." I said looking between Kakashi and the enemy. "He was hesitant as well but agreed eventually."

"Good you should leave now."

"Um right. Thanks for not attacking and um don't kill them. They're kinda important to me."I said to the men before running off to the gate.

As the gate came into sight I saw Naruto with a giant backpack filled with ramen and Jaraiya yelling at him for it. I shook my head forcing myself to laugh. I was still worried about Kakashi but he could handle it, it's 3 against 2.

Back to Naruto's backpack, from the look of it alone we could probably fit at least 3 Naruto's into it. So, of course Naruto would be able to fit more than 100 cups of ramen into it.

"Hey, so Naruto, enough ramen?"

"No! Pervy-sage is making me take them all out." He whined while Jaraiya sighed.

"You can't be lugging a heavy pack like that around of it's a time sensitive mission." He lectured.

I laughed, "Here," I slid my pack over. "Put a few in mine and a few in yours before putting the rest back at your place."

"Okay…" Naruto relented as we divided the cups evenly between us. Then Naruto ran back to his place to dump off the remaining cups. "There done. Are we going now?"

"Yeah, alright." Jaraiya said already tired. "Let's go. We have a lot of ground to cover and no clue where to start. I expect we'll be back within the month."

"Great…" This will be a longer trip than I thought.


	49. Chapter 49

Kakashi's POV

As Akira left Itachi's eyes followed, narrowing slightly, deciding if it was worth killing her. "Itachi it's us you're fighting not her." I said.

"So it may seem."

"What is this thing you're looking for?"

"It's unnecessary now. That child gave us the answer. Kisame, we're leaving. If you take this man on it won't be without cost. Furthermore it will take time, time which could be used to further our purpose, and the commotion caused will bring more shinobi running. Your way is inefficient and unnecessarily risky. Don't lose sight of our goal."

"Answer me. What is this thing you're looking for?" I demanded.

"My way is more efficient then Kisame's." Itachi continued drawing shuriken from his sleeve into his hand. I jumped back forming the correct seals to create a water barricade around me blocking his water jutsu.

The speed of his jutsu's incredible; I didn't even see a hand sign. He used the shuriken to distract me from his water style attack. I won't be able to get out of this one so easily.

Akira's POV

As we walked away from the village Naruto pestered Jaraiya about this new jutsu he was going to learn while I worried more and more about the fight I had interrupted. Maybe I should have stayed? No Kakashi would have killed me, him or the enemy. What if I go back and warn the people? Would I make it in time?

"Argh…I shouldn't have left Kakashi to deal with S-ranks…" I chastised myself.

"What was that?" Jaraiya asked as Naruto walked ahead blissfully unaware as usual.

"I shouldn't have left Kakashi to deal with two S ranked criminals, I have to go back. Tell Naruto I'm sorry." I turned quickly but wasn't quick enough to escape Jaraiya's grasp. Picking me up by the back of my shirt and dangling me above the ground like some two year old.

"Whoa there. You can't just run off like that. You're dad would kill me, quite colorfully too. Now what's this about S-ranks?"

"Some guy named Kisame and a Sasuke look-alike entered the village and Kakashi with Asuma and Kurenai are fighting them. Now let go. I have to go help him. I'm so stupid leaving like that." I ranted using my nails to dig at his hands.

"Alright kid, I get the gist. Now calm down, you are not going back there. You'll just have to come with us and stay out of trouble. Your dad can handle it." He said continuing his leisurely walk with me still dangling above the ground.

"I guess..." but I can't help but worry. I hope they'll be alright.

Within the hour we broke for a snack, resting at a small shrine along the road.

"Boing, Boing." Naruto said as he pulled the ribbons attached to some bells. For some reason he had made 3 clones of himself which were then paired up with each other or himself. Now they stood on each other's shoulders ringing bells out of boredom.

"Keep it up, you'll be cursed." Jaraiya said from his spot near the steps.

"You actually think he will be?" I asked taking a bite of bread.

"Who knows. But I wouldn't test it."

"Hey. Pervy-sage, what kind of a student was the fourth hokage?" Naruto asked.

He's been going on about that guy since Jaraiya said he was chosen because Naruto looked like the fourth.

"Well, I think it's safe to say he rose to greatness because of my tutelage. So to land me as a sensei, well kid, let's just say you hit the jackpot, okay?" Jaraiya bragged. All four Naruto's and I looked skeptical. "Oh what you don't believe me? A good sensei will naturally beget good disciples, that goes without saying."

"So wait a second pervy-sage if that's true than who did you have for a sensei?"

"Who me? I first studied under the third hokage. Back when the hokage was a spring chicken."

"Spring chicken?" All the Naruto's asked.

"Yep and I was a young buck."

"Young buck?" They said in surprise before the bells fell down tangling them in ribbons and sending the last remaining and real Naruto down the stone steps. Jaraiya and I quickly stood and watched as he fell into a tangled heap at the bottom.

"What'd I tell ya? Those curses are no joke." Jaraiya chuckled.

I blinked a few times, how often does this happen to people? "Hey, Naruto. Uhh…you need some help?"

"Yes please…" he said ceasing his struggles against the ribbons, which upon closer inspection had tied him up tighter than before.

I ran down the stairs before kneeling next to him, slowing untying each note and following each ribbon. Before long he was out.

"So wait a second if you studied with Kakashi that means you must have gone through the bell training. Am I right?"

"How'd he know?" I asked to which Naruto just shrugged.

"Heh, I nearly forgot about that." Naruto's goofy grin turned to a sour look of displeasure as he mumbled, "Only I was tied to a stump, man I forgot how bad all that stunk."

"What? You too, huh?"

Are you kidding me? He was tied up too, why am I trusting my safety to these idiots?

"Wha? 'Me too'? 'Me too' what?" Naruto asked.

"Uh…Forget about it, just hurry up and put those things back where you got them." Jaraiya said hurriedly causing Naruto to grumble before replacing the bells. "Alright, we'll rest up in the next village, hopefully we'll get some clues in the process."

Upon arriving at the village we booked into a hotel as Jaraiya went to do some 'research' aka spying on the female population. See it had been fine until we had booked the room, yes one room. Kakashi was going to murder but it'd be too obvious for Naruto if I got a separate room…or maybe not either way. So until we got the key it had been fine, then some pretty little figure had walked by, Jaraiya promptly ditched us after he and Naruto drooled over her for a good 30 seconds. I just shook my head before walking to the room, dragging Naruto with me.

Inside the room were three single beds, a balcony, some tables and a small washroom attached. It was pretty nice but a little cramped. Naruto and I tripped over each other's feet a few times as we shuffled around the furniture. Each time we had to grab hold of the others arms to keep us stable. Each time we did this we would smile apologize before trying to shuffle out of the way for the other which ended up with us tripping again.

In the end we just crawled over the beds whenever we needed to get somewhere in the room. It was rather boring waiting for Jaraiya, so Naruto started meditating, as he had been ordered too, and I chose to go train outside.

I found a small clearing not far from the hotel and decided to practice as the dragons, as I'm sure they were, had informed me. Their first order had been for me to find balance, so they made me stand on one foot until I fell over. They decided I had a good foundation of it so they set me to the next task, raising and lowering my core temperature. When they had first said that I thought it was impossible but lately I had noticed slight changes not enough to cause a difference but enough to make me slightly cooler or warmer. I spent a short while out on my own before summoning the twins, they may be mischievous but they knew what they were talking about.

I bit my thumb and formed the hand signs, a short puff of smoke later and one dragon was in front of me. This one was not the twins, I felt my chakra deplete slightly and my head spun. I blinked a few times before looking the dragon in the eye.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Well, that depends." It said shifting its tail like a cat stalking prey. "Who are you?"

"I'm Akira and I guess I summoned you." I shrugged.

"Well, send me back. I refuse to deal with humans." She said turning around in a circle, analyzing her surroundings before facing me once more.

"Um why?"

"All you males are the same, you want power, money, fame, and you never care about your summonings. You send us to fight without knowing we can die. I haven't dealt with a summoner in 200 years and I don't plan on starting now." It said its eyes filled with hatred.

I nodded, but then I remembered a crucial detail. "Well, that's good then. You see I'm a girl, so it's fine right?"

"You're a-" It sniffed the air close to me. "You…you are a girl. The first female to have ever summoned me."

She tilted her head slightly. "I see. That changes things then. Ahem," She cleared her throat sitting up like a dog. While flat on her feet she was the same height as me now she was double that. "I am Suffio or, in your language, Sear. I am one of the only female summonings. Now what do you need?"

"Um well I was wondering what does raising and dropping my core temperature have to do with these jutsus the twins want me to know."

"The twins? Oh yes them, well there is a reason." She said settling along the ground. "You see, when using fire its best to cool down the body itself so you the wielder won't suffer any burns or heat stroke. Warming up the core temperature can assist you in cooler climates where it is more difficult to wield a strong fire."

"So you're saying I'll be using fire jutsus once I get this whole raising and lowering thing right?"

"No." She said bluntly. "We expect you to wield fire but not with jutsu's, you will use your inner dragon's breath to burn your surroundings. Sadly very few summoners ever made it to this stage. You as a child can't hope to reach it but we'll start training early in hopes you can master it. These excercises will also teach patience and discipline. Which I suspect you sorely need."

"Hehe just a bit. Okay so what are the extreme temperatures that I can go to before well dying?"

"Well, you should avoid fluctuating them a lot as your body can go into shock. Your body will begin to die at 94 degrees or 105 degrees. These you will have to avoid."

"Alright, but fire burns at a higher temperature than that what if my body can't adapt?"

"You are thinking of syncing your temperature with that of the flames to produce an incredibly hot flame?" She questioned. I nodded. "Well, I suppose you could but it's dangerous. Most masters cool there body to balance the flames not raise it to make the flames more powerful. I don't suggest trying it, but we can work on surpassing the normal human limits. It will take time to widen your bodies temperature range, as you know the range is small, between 94 and 104, if you reach either of these numbers I, or someone else, will need to get you medical help. Understand?"

"I understand. So if I can cool or warm my temperature for more than a few minutes can we move on to the next step?"

She laughed, "You're getting ahead of yourself. You will have to sustain the different temperatures for at least an hour."

"An hour? Seriously?"

"Yes, now get to work. Soon we'll work with flames."

"Lovely." I grumbled.

Naruto's POV

A knock on the door stopped my meditation; I first thought that maybe Akira had gotten back. It had been at least an hour or so since he left. But as I answered the door I saw two figures, ones skin was discolored blue and the other, his eyes, they reminded me of Sasuke's.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The one with red eyes and black hair asked.

"Yeah, that's me. What do you want?" I said suspiciously.

"Please step out with us. It's about your friend Akira."

"Akira? What happened? Is he alright?" I asked stepping out of the room.

"Hey, Itachi you sure this is him?" The blue one said.

"Yes I'm sure Kisame."

"Alright," The blue one smiled a pointed teeth grin. "Let's just chop off his legs so he won't run away."

"Wha-What?" I stuttered backing away. Itachi closed his eyes as if annoyed. Kisame advanced and somewhere in the back of my mind I registered hurried footsteps running closer and closer.

"Itachi! I'll have my revenge!" I turned and saw Sasuke panting at the end of the hall, chidori glowing in his hand. He was mad, his eyes were switched to sharingan and he was out for blood.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" I yelled down the hall. He shouldn't be here, he only recently recovered from the fight with Gaara.

The fishy looking one turned, "Hey Itachi, he looks a lot like you. I thought you had killed all the other Uchiha's."

"He's my younger brother." Itachi said with disinterest.

Sasuke ignored us all, choosing to run full force at his brother. His brother was quicker though bringing a knee up into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke's chidori died as he was thrown back into a wall.

"Sasuke!" I yelled forming the hand sign for a shadow clone. But the Kisame guy was faster bringing down his sword near me. I felt my strength get sapped into the sword. I couldn't move I could only watch as Sasuke screamed as he fell into a genjutsu.

Akira's POV

A scream broke through the quiet forest, I glanced at Suffio who nodded before unfurling the wings on her back. "Get on child, this will be _much_ faster."

I scrambled onto her back, before she pushed off the ground. Her muscles rippled from the exertion but she was incredibly strong. We were flying above the tree tops and it would have been amazing if I wasn't terrified. Soon though it ended and we were crashing through the roof into the middle of the top floor. Suffio had deliberately landed on the weak roof using it as a distraction to stop whatever was going on inside.

Dust sprayed everywhere and in the small chaos Suffio let me down before whispering, "Your chakra is too low to keep me here. I must leave. When I do though you had better pray this landing scared off the attackers."

"What, why?" I asked but she was gone.

I heard coughing to my left and there was Naruto sitting in the hallway looking as if he hadn't slept for a few days. "Akira? Is that you? How'd you do that?"

"Uh… Would you believe I fell?" I asked from my position slumped against a wall. So that summoning takes way more energy than the twins do. Good to know my chakra sucks.

"Ha nice try kid." A slightly familiar voice said from in front of me. "I saw that entrance, you had a sort of lizard with you. But it wasn't one was it. It looked like a dragon, now how could that be?" I turned around to see a vaguely familiar face.

"Wait, you were in the village." I said. "You and the guy who looks like Sasuke were attacking Kakashi and the other jounin."

"So you remember us." The raven haired man said.

"Well I've never seen people like you so yes. Now who are you and what are you doing here?"

"We've come for the nine-tails."

"Itachi are you sure you should tell a kid that?"

"This one is different. He already knows about the nine-tails. See how he stands in front as if to protect him. They have a bond, he could be useful." Itachi said looking directly at me.

"Oh-ho, now I see. Well, let's just kill the first to get to our goal." Kisame said raising his sword to swing it down.

"Kisame, now is not the time. We should get what we came for and leave. He'll be back soon. Do not kill the either of them. I have a feeling that we could use the one to get to the other. We have mere moments before he'll figure it out and rush back. Grab the Kyuubi."

They must mean Jaraiya will be back soon, I thought, flitting my eyes between the two criminals. Wait a sec, who's the Itachi guy got hold of? I took a hesitant step forward while Kisame was distracted arguing with Itachi to cut off one of Naruto's limbs. It was Sasuke. Sasuke was hanging limply against the wall, Itachi's hand enclosed around his neck.

An almost inhuman growl left my throat, Naruto glanced around in fear while the criminals didn't seem to notice.

"_Child, why do you call for me?"_

I called for you? I thought trying to project my thought out. It didn't work. I tried a whisper, "I called for you?"

"_Yes, you seem distressed. What has happened?"_

"It's Sasuke, he's been hurt by a man named Itachi." I said as a feeling of calm washed over me.

"_Do not be so rash, I heard Suffio has accepted you as a summoner. You should be pleased. Now calm down and think. What can you do against this man who took out one of your strongest friends."_

"I'm not sure. I just wanted to help, I didn't think."

"_Think carefully before you act or it could be your last. Your chakra is nearly depleted, I know it's become difficult for you to stand. You shouldn't worry, he's alright, he'll be unconscious for a while but he'll live. Someone is coming to aid you, he'll be here in a moment. Do not fight on your own."_

"Alright I won't fight them." I assured her.

"Smart choice kid, now hand over the kyuubi." Kisame smiled.

"The what?" I asked pushing myself to walk backwards without tripping.

"The kyuubi. That demon in your friend, the thing that wants to tear every person he's ever met into paper thin shreds."

"Naruto has control of it, so why do you want to kill him?"

"We just need it, now hurry up before-"

Suddenly Jaraiya appeared with the woman from earlier over his shoulder, "It takes more than a pretty face to fool the toad sage, Jaraiya!"

"It seemed to work well earlier." Naruto muttered.

Kisame glanced at Itachi who nodded, "Grab the kid, we're leaving."

"Oh no you don't." Jaraiya said using hand signs to make the hallway turn into the inside of a toads mouth or at least that's what he said.

I tried to move closer to the other two but a swing from Kisame's sword had me laying in the hall unable to move even a finger. Itachi picked me up before running out through a hole created with black fire. I remember talking, I was saying something along the lines of 'can you teach me that?' But after that I heard nothing else for quite a while…

Naruto's POV

I stood unsteadily on my feet running around the corner Akira had disappeared down. They were gone, black flames outlined a perfect hole in the wall. When Itachi had picked him up I had cried out, I had fallen when I tried to grab hold of Akira. I felt miserable. Sasuke was unconscious and Akira was kidnapped, I couldn't protect my two important people. Was I really fit to become Hokage?


	50. Chapter 50

Akira's POV

I woke up in a stone room, it was empty besides me and a small cot, there was only one door leading out. I shifted my weight trying to get the feeling back into my body, ropes scratched into my wrists and ankles giving me enough information in the dim light seeping from beneath the door. I had once again been captured. Why? I would hopefully never find out. I struggled against the bindings but found it to be hopeless, the knots were tied by high level shinobi, there was no way a genin could get out of them. I strained to reach my weapons pouch but found it to be gone. Great. I thought

I was stuck in this room, in the dark for a very long time or at least it felt like it to me. I tried to get some sleep but I couldn't get comfortable it felt as though eyes were watching me from the shadows. I thought it was just my imagination until I heard it. A voice muttering and whispering, it sounded like it was arguing with someone but only one voice was heard.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly and the voices stopped for a second. I was about to call myself insane until…

"She's awake, we should tell him." "I suppose but it would be easier to just eat her. They're going to kill her anyways." "She has a chance, maybe she'll agree." "I doubt it."

Okay I was officially freaked out, "Where am I?"

My question was greeted by silence the eerie feeling from earlier was gone meaning the person or whatever he was, was gone too. Another hour or so past and I began to doze off again, I had never felt so drained before. Was this what chakra deprivation felt like? It's no wonder my country rarely used it, it's annoying.

The door clicked open and a figure appeared, whoever it was wore a flower placed in their short hair.

"Zetsu was right, you've woken up." She, as it was obvious from her voice, said walking towards me. "Now that you're up you'll be meeting the others of the organization."

"The organization?" I asked as she untied my ankles before grabbing my arm and leading me down the hall.

"Yes, we're called the Akatsuki. Our leader created the organization to bring about world peace and maintaining equality."

That's a good idea and all, but what kind of organization kidnaps kids? Well, with goals like this they can't be that bad, maybe it was just a misunderstanding. They could have rescued me from Itachi and Kisame, wait…then why was I tied up? Maybe they thought I could be a threat so they had to confirm my identity. Oh that would have been a pain, but they did know I was a girl…then again everyone seems to know except Naruto.

"We're here. I've heard from Itachi that you're not well-mannered, but for your own sake you had better watch what you say while in the meeting." She said before opening the doors to a large hall. Inside there was a table with many different people sat around it, and at the head a figure shrouded in shadows.

"What the hell! It's just a dumb kid." A silver haired man yelled.

"How is a child supposed to help us?" A bored red-head asked.

"Hey, kid, how was the nap?" Kisame's voice filtered over the others.

"Silence!" The shadowy figure said, and everyone quickly fell silent. "Child, what is your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"What did I say about showing respect?" The lady hissed in my ear.

"Uh, nothing actually, you just said to mind my manners. But I get what you mean." I whispered back before speaking to the group again. "My name is Akira."

"I see, Akira then. What is your last name?"

"Okay that's a tricky one. I have two."

"Just tell both of them then, un." A blonde male who looked rather feminine said.

I thought about it, if I say my real last name they could easily find my history, if I say Hatake is my last name Kakashi could be in trouble. "That would become an issue. I think it'd be best if we forget the last name and pretend I'm an orphan."

"Fine, I'll get to the point then. What is your relation to the nine-tails?" The leader asked.

"The nine-tails?" I thought for a second. "Oh, you mean Naruto?"

"Yes the Uzumaki boy."

"Uh, he's a friend. I guess?"

"I need a straight answer if you are to be of use to us."

"He's my very good friend. Now what do you want with him?"

"We need the nine-tails that sleeps inside of him."

"And how does this involve me?"

"We need live bait don't we?"

Oh no.

Naruto's POV

"Pervy-sage, we have to get him back!"

"No. It's far too dangerous for you, do you not realize that you're their target? The sooner we find Tsunade the faster we can get back to the village."

"But-But, what about Kakashi-sensei? Won't he be mad that you lost one of his students?"

"He'll understand if I explain it to him." Pervy-sage said before glancing at me. "Hey, enough with the long face. It's Akira we're talking about, I'm sure _she_'ll be fine."

He ruffled my hair as I rolled my eyes, "Would you stop calling Akira a girl."

"Why should I?"

"It's annoying! That's why. How would you like it if I called you a girl?"

"That would be different. I'm speaking the truth whereas that would be a lie. Akira _is_ a she."

"Argh! I don't get it anymore!" I slammed my foot down. "Akira says that he's a guy. You say he's a girl. And I think that I want him to be a girl but he's not! Stop giving me a headache! Every time you say that, every single time, my mind feels like it's going to snap in two."

"Ahh, so that's what's got you. You're irritated because your mind and heart are conflicted. Your mind tells you Akira is a guy, right?"

I nodded slowly before he continued, "And yet you feel that Akira has to be a girl because of your different feelings towards her."

"Stop. Saying. Her." I ground through my teeth.

Pervy-sage raised his hands defensively, "Alright whatever you say. But if Akira was a girl, would you take the chance even though people think he's a guy? And what about that other girl?"

If Akira was a girl? I dunno…would I risk it? Should I risk it? No wait he's speaking metaphorically that doesn't mean it's true. Agh well what about this other girl. "Sakura?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head. "No, no. The quiet one, the one Akira told me about."

"Who? Do you mean Hinata? I dunno, we don't really speak much. Why?"

"Jeez kid, you're just as oblivious as I thought. Well what if uh Sakura, Hinata and Akira all liked you, who would you pick?"

"If they all liked me?" I blushed. "That's impossible anyways Akira would never like me."

Jaraiya's POV

Well, well. Given the option he seems to favor Akira even if he thinks it's impossible. I wonder who he'll pick now. I stood waiting for an answer that I soon realized would never come.

"Uh Naruto. You know Akira wasn't the only person I mentioned. So what about the other two?"

He shook his head out of his daydream before replying, "Sakura likes Sasuke, so she would never like me…and Hinata, she faints every time I talk to her. If we dated I would have to stay like five feet away or something."

"But Akira's different." I said definitively.

"I guess, in a way. But he's a guy, it wouldn't work out." He said hanging his head.

I sighed, he still doesn't get it. I guess I'll give him some time to think. "Alright well enough of the small talk let's get moving. If we find Tsunade fast enough we could look for Akira."

His entire being seemed to light up before he yelled, "Alright! Let's move!"

Well that cheered him up, I chuckled.

Akira's POV

"So let me get this straight. I'm going to be used as bait to lure my friend to his death! No way!" I yelled.

"You have no choice. You are just a mere genin and we are S-ranked criminals."

Damn it he's right…what can I do? My hands are tied, my bombs are gone and they are a higher rank.

"Pein, I feel like this child can be used for combat as well as for bait. After we have the nine-tails we could keep her." The woman said to the leader in the shadows.

"No, Konan, she's too weak. She can barely use chakra and who would train and look after her?"

"The entire group would." She said causing a stir amongst the people in the room.

"Actually it's a rather interesting idea. Don't you agree, Kisame?" Itachi said.

"Well, I'd vouch for her. If anything she's not afraid of death, she could be trained easily and so what if she can barely use chakra, it's about where her heads at and if she can keep cool against an opponent. Which I might add she can."

"And how would you know this?" A red-head asked from across the table.

"Simply because she faced Itachi and I head on without fear, never backed down once, except to guard her friend of course."

The leader stared down at me, his eyes looked as though a pebble had been thrown into a pond, "Alright, but first,"He stepped down from his seat and walked into the light revealing numerous piercings and bright orange hair. "I've heard how much trouble and grief you normally cause those you meet. Why is it that you are behaving here?"

"She told me too." I said pointing my thumb at the woman named Konan who gently placed a hand to her face looking rather upset at me. "If I had just walked in here I would have called you a creep with weird eyes or maybe would have started yelling at you. Oh no I would ask for food actually. Then ask who talks to themselves, well more like argues and then yell at Itachi for kidnapping me possibly while yelling at the fish, Kisame, as well. Oh that reminds me how did you two get away from Kakashi? Is he alright? By the way why do you have a puppet and a tranny at your table?"

My spiel gained quite a few shocked faces, some raised eyebrows and a toothy grin from Kisame, and this was all before the guy with short silver hair laughed loudly at the puppet and the guy with long blonde hair. Konan quickly stepped between me and the leader known as Pein, who looked ready to inflict a lot of pain onto me.

"Pein, you wanted to see her true self and you did. You have no one to blame but yourself." She scolded calmly.

"Who are you calling a tranny, hm!" The blonde haired boy said.

"You, obviously, brat." The red head who looks like a puppet said. "As for the child, who will take care of it?"

"Pein and I will." Konan said.

"What?" Pein asked furiously and I mirrored in confusion.

"Exactly as I said. She said before she was an orphan so we'll become her adopted parents."

"Um, I said treat me as an orphan in order to keep my last names secret I never said I actually was one."

"Alright fine." Pein gave in after receiving a harsh glare from Konan. I just love how they completely ignore the child in question. "So who will train her?"

"Everyone will. Itachi will teach her speed and accuracy, Kisame will teach her chakra control and how to fight with little to no chakra, Sasori can teach her –"

"I refuse to be involved with teaching another brat." The red-head in question said before standing and bowing to Pein. "Now if you'll excuse me I have puppets to work on."

Konan huffed, "Alright then, Hidan can teach her weapons while Kakuzu makes sure she doesn't get killed. Deidara, I don't suppose you have any other skills besides bombing?"

"Wait! Bombs, who creates bombs?" I asked as the blonde raised his hand while nodding uneasily. "That's great, can you teach me more about them?"

He nodded, "Sure but you have to be careful not to blow yourself up, yeah."

"I know that, I've already blown myself up 3 times and I'm still alive so you don't need to worry."

The room's quiet grumbles faded into nothing as they all stared at me. Deidara's face went from shock to delight. "You and I will get along just fine, un."

Konan shook her head while Pein muttered to himself about finding another one and the costs to the base. "I suppose her training will start after we catch the nine-tails, right Pein?"

"Yes that would be best. Someone fetch Sasori so I can go over the plan."

"No!" I said using my arms to create an x like I had seen Naruto do once before. "I refuse to take part in killing my friend."

Pein glared down at me, "There's nothing you can do. Help us and we'll train you, oppose us and you'll be a prisoner."

I glared back at him, "Then lock me up."


	51. Chapter 51

Akira's POV

It had been seven days since I had defied Pein, and 4 days since I had doubts about my decision. Wouldn't it be easier to help them? It had to be better than rotting in a cell. Why do I even are about Naruto? I should be worrying about myself. No that's wrong…I care about Naruto, I don't want him to be hurt because I was bait. For the past three days I've had similar thoughts, I had also noticed that I had begun to speak out loud to myself having arguments much like a certain plant-man named Zetsu. Which reminds me, he must have already skulked off to tell Pein about my recent psychological break.

The door opened suddenly and Itachi stood stoically at the door. I glanced at him before starring back at my feet. Over the course of these seven days Pein ordered the group to get as much information out of me as possible. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't but it was beginning to work more frequently…

"Follow me." He said and I fell into step with him, eyes fixed on my shoes. I had finally learned not to speak unless giving information or acknowledging a higher rank. It had taken the Akatsuki only a week to teach me what people had been trying to teach me for 13 years. I was beginning to understand, being a tortured prisoner sucks.

We arrived at the meeting room and as usual everyone was around the table in their assigned seating. Pein was sitting in his at the head of the table Konan sitting beside him muttering something to him to which he would nod to before he looked at me.

"So Akira, I've heard that you would be more cooperative today? Seems you were having trouble with your decision. I'll ask again, work with us and bring about world peace or be tortured, used for bait before finally being killed. What do you decide?"

I knew my choices, stay with them as an ally or stay with them and be used like the enemy I was.

"I'll help you." I said finally raising my eyes to meet Pein's.

"Good. You'll be moved to your own room within a few days. Until then you'll be under surveillance as you have been for the past week, you'll be staying in that cell but with a few furnishings. A cot will be given to you this time so you won't have to sleep on the floor."

"Thank you." I said bowing.

"Thank you…" He prompted.

"Thank you, leader." I resigned.

He nodded and Konan stood to lead me back to my cell. On the way back Konan filled me in on what was expected of me. It was basic rules and who would train me until I was ready to go on missions. I was not to speak to Tobi as apparently he'd give me bad ideas.

We reached the room and a cot was brought in soon after. That's when I decided it was time to do a little experiment, I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Besides I would never abandon Naruto just because I had a small mental lapse, he was the only thing that I didn't want to blame for this. I blamed myself for being reckless as usual and expecting the kidnappers to adopt me, I blamed Kakashi for not killing Itachi and Kisame, I blamed the leaf village for making me a ninja, I blamed my family for being completely messed up but I never blamed Naruto even though, now that I've gotten some fresh air, he technically is to blame if it was beyond his control.

I started my first experiment by completely tearing the cot apart. After that, well I had some fun.

Jaraiya's POV

It had been days since Akira was taken and I realized that I would have to write a very miserable letter to a certain teacher and father. If that wasn't enough already I had Naruto's training and him constantly chattering about Akira every spare second.

"And when I first saw Akira he seemed lost and really cold kinda like Sasuke but then he was really cool. He stood up for me in class and-" His voice stopped and his head dropped. "When will we be going to get him?"

"We'll be getting her, sorry I mean him, after we find Tsunade. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I know but, I-"

"You miss him."

"No! Well, yeah but not how your thinking. I'm worried that he's in trouble…again."

"You've got a good instinct when it comes to him. But don't worry so much Akira can take care of himself. You of all people should know that."

"Yeah he takes care of himself by nearly getting himself killed."

I sighed, I was in a losing battle. I had heard all about Akira's tendencies from Kakashi but I had never expected any of what he told me. When he said watch over her carefully she gets kidnapped often he wasn't kidding around.

Akira's POV

I had it all sorted, large metal in one corner, springs in the middle, fabric pieces from the mattress beside that and long thread peeled off the mattresses beside that and finally in the opposite corner a giant mound of stuffing from the mattress and pillow. Now to work with it.

I grabbed a spring straightened it to the best degree possible and used the sharp end to make 'x' marks around the door. I used the larger metal to reach the arch at the top and before long I had many neat little 'x' marks on the stones. I stood back to admire phase one of my plan luckily I did or I would have been hit in the head. The door swung open revealing a man wearing an orange mask with only one eye hole, holding a platter of food.

"Hi there! My name's Tobi. Tobi brought food for the new companion." He said setting the food down. He took a swift glance around the rooms I ate and tensed when he saw what I had done to the bed. He glanced at me once before looking back at the bed. "Can Tobi ask what Akira has done to her bed?"

"I took apart."

"Why?"

"I- well I guess I needed to."

"Why?"

"It was possessed by demons, don't worry though I got rid of them."

"Tobi is scared so Tobi will be leaving with the tray now."

"Okay see you around then."

The moment he was gone I used a few heavy pieces of metal to squish the spring into a spike. With this spike I was able to drill tiny holes at each 'x'. I soon realized that the holes weren't big enough so I found a slightly larger bit of metal and did the same thing. I took the dust that was created and packed it into a bit of the stuffing. Luckily, Tobi only took the tray and what I had already finished away as I needed a few things from my dinner.

I soaked the fibers in the oil salad dressing before slowly pulling apart the stuffing into thin strands. With these I wrapped them around a fabric casing also dipped in the dressing which was around a small bit of fire starter that I had in my weapons pouch. Since I wasn't their enemy anymore I was allowed almost all my weapons back except any bombs of any kind. Apparently they've had past experiences with trial runs and crazy bombers.

I stuck a bit more debris and added a small vial of my own creation, it was quite effective in creating bombs but was harmless enough to keep in your pocket. I poured that into the casing and used the end of a spring to put it into the each 'x'. I used the threads from the fabric to create a make-shift fuse leading from each 'x' to my hand. They were doused in the dressing as well just in case I had difficulty starting it.

I rubbed my hands together and remembered what the dragons had taught me, fire is in the breath. I sat cross legged on the floor with the fuse between my hands. Meditation and concentration were the keys to using fire without jutsu. Sadly I had never made a flame appear in my hand by itself but as long as I had an object I could create enough heat to start a small chain reaction.

After a half hour of meditating it finally happened. A small ember of fire lit the threads and travelled down to the 'x' marks. It wasn't a few seconds later when the door's hinges broke leaving me with a way out.

I ran quietly through the halls, turning corner after corner, it was a seemingly endless maze. I rounded what I thought to be the last corner and ran head first into Deidara. We both fell back landing harshly on the ground.

"Ow, Tobi- Akira? What are you doing out of your cell, yeah?" He asked.

"I got bored so I left."

"Oh, Leader let you out then?"

"Yeah…" If you count giving me my weapons as letting me run free then yes.

"Oh alright well your room's not ready yet un. Do you want to go see everyone?"

"No, thank you though. I'll catch you around. Later." I said dashing around the next corner. Well that was close. Wait he's heading for the hall I just escaped from. I had better run faster.

Deidara's POV

It was nice, if a bit strange, of Pein to let Akira out early. I thought walking down the prisoners hall.

Something's wrong. I looked around but saw nothing unusual, I sniffed the air again. Smoke? That's odd. I continued walking careful to be on my guard, I pressed myself against the wall before looking around the corner. The prison door was blown neatly off its hinges letting small amounts of smoke waft out of the room. I stepped closer analyzing the damage. It was an amateur job but it was impressive. She had somehow created a bomb with next to nothing. I held my cloak over my nose as I stepped into the room, the smoke smelled terrible.

My eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the cell and I saw in the corner what remained of her bed and a bowl of almost untouched food. I turned to the door and saw small 'x' markings around it. Looked like she was trying to make a big show of it but it didn't work out judging by the small amount of damage.

Still, with a bit of training she could be a pro. I should go talk to Pein about this, that girl needs training and for the sake of the building I suggest we start fast. Who knows how big the next explosion will be.

I quickly exited the room, jogging down the hall to the meeting room. Wait, before we can train her we'll have to catch her…damn it, she was right in front of me earlier too. I'm going to have my ear lectured off for this one. Hopefully that dumb puppet finds her; he was working on his puppets in his room when I had passed him.

Akira's POV

I stopped to catch my breath after getting lost in the winding halls once again. I looked around quickly before starting at a quick walk again. He must have seen the door by now, should I hide or run?

I heard the soft movement of a cloak not far from where I was, I slowed down. Carefully breathing and stepping lightly. I sudden line of light appeared as a door was opened not far from me, I ducked close to the wall in the shadows. They stepped out of their room and as the light disappeared once again behind the door I heard a voice.

"I know you're there. Stand."

I stayed where I was, maybe , if I was lucky, he only had a suspicion and didn't actually know I was there.

"I'm not a patient person. Come here." He ordered again.

I didn't move, how could he be so monotone? It's like he's already dead.

I heard a sigh before I was being forcibly dragged from my spot into the middle of the hall. How did he do that he didn't even take a step? I looked around panicked until I discovered an almost invisible thread of chakra leading from me to him.

"How did you do that?"

"Chakra strings."

"Chakra strings? What can those do, besides tying up hostages?"

"They are useful for controlling puppets and," He moved a finger forcing me to rise from my spot on the floor and follow him. "humans."

"Hm, sounds useful." I mumbled. "So where are you taking me?"

"To leader. If I didn't I would get in trouble."

"Great…" I said.

It didn't take long before I realized that having a lack of control made me feel really…weak? Uncomfortable? Mad? All of the above? It just didn't feel right, I had thought that by leaving my family I would have forever been free from people controlling me but I felt like I was wrong somehow. There would always be someone stronger that would tell me what to do and I doubt I'd be able to say no…kinda like when I said yes to this deal with these people.

Can I get strong enough to be able to say no anytime I like…probably not. I don't have an awesome power, I don't have immense chakra and I definitely don't have the logical brain for it. All I have are some dragons and- wait a second…I have dragons…How could I forget about them. I rolled my eyes at myself. Turns out the puppet guy in front of me with his red hair had been talking and thought I had rolled my eyes at him.

"Were you even paying attention, brat?"

"Uh…yes?"

"What did I say?"

"Be polite this time in front of leader?"

He shook his head. "You're hopeless, just like another brat I know. What is your opinion of art?"

"Uh…I've never really seen art. So I'm rather neutral about it. If I saw some I'd probably like it though. Why?"

"I suppose that answer will do." He said ignoring my question and opening the meeting room doors. He used the chakra strings to walk me inside where the meeting had already started. "Got the runaway."

Pein nodded his head as he listened to Deidara finish explaining what he saw in my cell. "And the door was neatly blown off its hinges. If someone hadn't walked by it could have been a clean escape."

"I see. Thank you Deidara. Now Sasori, care to fill us in on what happened after she left the cell and bumped into Deidara."

Sasori nodded curtly. "She managed to reach my room in the North hall without being seen or heard by others, her chakra was suppressed so that no one could track her. The light from my room created an outline of her and so I was able to find her easily. I used chakra strings to retrieve her and bring her here."

"Thank you Sasori. Now Akira why try to escape? You rethink your decision?"

"No sir, I just get bored and wanted to see how well I could think of a way out, just in case. I figured it was safer to test and experiment when around allies than in an enemy base."

"She's gotta be lying." The silver haired man said.

"Hidan." Konan's voice was enough to shut him up almost immediately. "I believe Akira made a good assumption and not only did she show a valuable skill for the field she also showed us how relaxed or inner defense is. How long were you out for?"

"I dunno maybe an hour? Maybe less? Those halls were pretty confusing, even if someone did escape they'd have to worry more about the maze of hallways than worry about you guys finding them."

"I prove my point. Pein I believe she's an asset. She's still young, we can train her. She could be one of our best."

"I know Konan but should she be trusted? I'd rather not train an enemy."

Konan stared down with cold eyes, "What does the group say?"

Everyone visibly flinched aside from Sasori, Pein and Itachi. Eventually mumbles of agreement went up and I had found myself with 10 new teachers. Tomorrow I'd begin training Akatsuki style.


	52. Chapter 52

_Dear Kakashi, _

_I have the regrettable duty of telling you some bad news. It deals with Akira. I think you can tell where this is going to go. In any case, she's been taken. At the moment we have no information on her whereabouts. I hope you can forgive me and continue buying my books. _

_If you think this is rather heartless of me as a certain blonde ninja does, I have some information you may want to know. Akira has been able to contact me through a small dragon. I know I seem insane but Naruto vouched for it. Apparently she has gained their trust and is learning their techniques as we speak. In a few days she says she will have their weaknesses and leave. Each day around sunset I'm supposed to look to the East and I suggest you keep your eye aimed that way as well. _

_I heard you had a run in with Itachi and Kisame, Get well soon._

_Sincerely, _

_Jiraiya. _

_P.S The kid is still clueless about Akira's gender. _

_P.S.S. I hope Gai managed to get Sasuke back safely and explained what happened. If not I will be willing to talk to you upon our arrival with Tsunade._

Kakashi's POV

Anger welled up inside me. I told him, I told him specifically to watch out for her and what happens she gets kidnapped. I sighed. She had damn well be safe, but what is she thinking? She can't possibly believe the Akatsuki will just let her train with them. She should just wait for the Anbu to get her back. It's their job to gather intelligence as dangerous as this; it's not the place for a 13 year old. I struggled to get out of bed. I have to get her myself. I managed to get my feet onto the cold floor before Gai rushed in to the room.

"Kakashi I- what the blazes are you doing? You shouldn't move yet! Nurse! Nurse!" He scolded helping me back into bed.

"What seems to be the problem? Oh Kakashi. You shouldn't move yet, you're still weak from the genjutsu."

"Why would you even try something like this? You, of all people, know your limits." Gai said standing next to the window.

"My window." I said raising peculiar looks from both the nurse and Gai. "It faces North."

The nurse and Gai exchanged a look before the Nurse excused herself to get the doctor. Apparently I seemed a bit 'out if it'.

"Gai," I started as soon as she left the room. "Akira's been kidnapped. Were you aware of this?"

He gulped audibly, "I uh might have been. I was just worried about your health so I didn't tell you. But don't worry the Anbu have gone after her."

"That could be worse."

"What?"

"At the moment she is playing into the demands of the Akatsuki, if she's not careful enough she could be given the title rogue nin and a criminal code."

"I'm sure that won't happen and even if it does she'll be fine. We can appeal to the counsel, I'm sure others will back her up."

"You're right, but I can't sit still knowing she's with them."

"I understand but the best you can do is rest. The doctor will deal with you in a minute you're strange rambling seemed to have unnerved the nurse."

"Yes I guessed it would have. Do you think I could switch rooms though? I want a window facing east."

Akira's POV

Jiraiya had given me three days to get what I needed. It wasn't much time to learn all I wanted and figure out weaknesses. But then again in a few days I would be used as bait, if I wasn't trustworthy they'd kill me. Luckily they seem to think I'll be useful even after Naruto's been caught.

At the moment I was in chakra training with Itachi and Kisame, on his own Itachi would most likely have killed me but luckily Kisame made light of the training and it went smoothly. Itachi would teach me to control my chakra as much as possible for genjutsu's and ninjutsu's while Kisame took my chakra away forcing me to cope and adapt.

It was deadly, possibly worse than the training with Ibiki but this had more purpose. Itachi seemed to favor his right side, he was also fairly laid-back in training. But I couldn't help but dislike him. Konan gave me a brief overview of the Akatsuki.

Kisame was one of the seven swordsmen of the mist just like Zabuza and I had somehow managed to convince him that I was biologically related to Zabuza. He almost wanted to kill me right then and there. Itachi was Sasuke's brother, shocker there, and he had killed the entire clan causing Sasuke to become what he is today, completely distant. Not only did he psychologically kill Sasuke and try to kill Naruto but he had also landed Kakashi in the hospital quite recently. I knew I should have stayed to help, then again I would have ended up getting in the way or getting killed.

I ducked away from a few kunai before sending a chakra blast at Itachi, I could now harness my chakra well but jutsu's were more of a difficulty, mainly because Itachi refused to teach a possible enemy. I'll give him this, he's intelligent if an a…right I'm not allowed to say that word, never mind.

A swift kick to the stomach and I had to stop. "You're distracted. We're done for the day." Itachi said.

Kisame walked over to me, each time my training ended I felt dejected and weak. "You know he's only being hard on you because you remind him of his brother."

"That's not it." I said shakily getting to my feet. "He doesn't trust me. Besides I'm not Sasuke, if he hates his brother he shouldn't take it out on me."

"You've got it wrong. He doesn't hate his little brother, if he did he would have killed him back then. He didn't because he couldn't bear to kill his little brother. He hates how you remind him of a different time, when Sasuke only trained to protect."

"Jeez, he should just tell Sasuke that." I grumbled walking back inside the maze of halls. The Akatsuki had a training room inside the base, complete with grass, trees, water features, it was truly amazing. Sadly when I leave it'll all be gone.

Turning a corner I bumped into Deidara, "Woah, what happened to you?"

"Itachi doesn't exactly go easy on me."

"That sucks, I always hated that Uchicha un. You up for a bit of explosives training?"

"Let me get Konan to heal me a bit first."

"Why not get Kakuzu, he heals Hidan's wounds all the time."

"No way! He hates me, he'd stick me with the needle just to laugh at me."

He shrugged before walking to his room, "I'll meet you outside in 10, don't run away, if you do Itachi would be on your tail in no time."

"Yeah yeah. I'm not stupid." I began a slow jog, steadily breaking into a run until reaching the meeting hall. Konan never left Pein's side and Pein never seemed to leave the meeting room. I was beginning to think he never slept. "Hey,Konan. I need help, Itachi tried to kill me in training again."

"Come in." She replied.

I opened the doors, and was greeted by Pein's emotionless face staring down at me from his seat at the head of the table, Konan standing loyally by Pein.

"What happened to you? You look terrible." She said walking to me, grabbing bandages from within the shadows, wait there was a shelf there?

"She's weak still. If she fought better she wouldn't have these wounds. Although…" He seemed to be amused. "She has less than the first time they trained."

Konan shut her eyes, obviously resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "She's still a child you can't expect her to be brilliant in a few days. You took 3 years to get to this level, if I recall."

"You're mistaken."

She scoffed, "Am I? Well, your wounds are healed now Akira. You should take this break as a healing period. Rest and wait until tomorrow to train."

"Uh, I actually promised Deidara I'd train with him a bit."

They both looked at me, each held worry in their eyes. "Don't let him blow you up." Pein's voice was grave and practically emotionless.

"We're not using them on each other. He's just teaching me how to make them." Not that I haven't already gotten a few too many ideas. Kakashi's going to kill me when I get back. I thought gently touching the book placed against my stomach.

"Well be good then. Pein do you have anything to say?"

"Do. Not. Let him kill you. I thought my thoughts were clear." He grumbled.

I left the room listening to them banter back and forth. They didn't seem very talkative but together they could be. Running outside was an amazing feeling, it was better than the weekly excursions outside back home.

"I thought I warned you not to run away, yeah."

"I'm not running away, I'm just running. I haven't felt so enclosed since I was living with my family."

"I thought you still loved with them." He said unpacking the equipment.

"No, I went and got kidnapped by a new family. Now I have my biological dad, my new dad, a brother, friends, uncles, a cousin and an imaginary aunt."

Deidara looked at me like I was crazy before sliding some chemicals towards me. "Alright, well you might as well talk about them. I can see you want to but you have to create at least one bomb before we get back and we'll test it in the usual field."

By usual field he meant the only field in a 60 mile radius that had numerous craters, scorch marks and basically no life. For once I wasn't to be blamed for something like this, Deidara started it.

So as we worked and he instructed, I told him about my new family. My dad couldn't cook, was over-protective, funny, and a jonin instructor in the leaf village. Deidara had slowed his work and he began narrowing down the choices. He nodded telling me to go on as he seemed to come to a dead end in his findings. Then I told him about my first Uncle who threw me off a cliff and could interrogate anyone besides me. He was high ranking and seemed terrifying at first but he was actually really nice, depending on the day.

Next came another Uncle who on first thought was my enemy, I accidently destroyed his kitchen and got away without punishment then again he hadn't been able to move. This Uncle didn't work for the leaf he was an S-rank nin who had kidnapped me. Kakashi said I might have developed something called Stockholm's Syndrome or something like that. Both my Uncle and cousin are dead now but I think they're happier.

Then there is my Uncle who is plain insane. I didn't choose him as my uncle he just appeared. You'd definitely be able to spot him in a crowd, he's another jonin instructor at the leaf.

Deidara had stopped working with the bombs as he listened intently. "If I were you I wouldn't tell anyone else but I'm going to have to seeing as I work here un."

"I know, it's fine, I figure if you guys know then I'd hear word of how they're doing." I shrugged before holding up a palm sized bomb. "There, all done."

"Well we might as well see if it works before going to the next meeting."

I nodded rising from my spot on the grass, "Wait, what meeting?"

"The meeting to discuss you un. You gave me some interesting news, the meeting will begin with how training is going then I'll bring up your bizarre family." He smiled walking to the field. "Ready? Now."

He plugged his ears as I tossed the bomb into the field. Nothing happened. Deidara shook his head believing it was a dud. I smirked as I watched it glow lightly before blowing up in exactly 12 seconds. It wasn't perfect I wanted to get it to 10 or 5 seconds to make it a nice number but it always blew up at different times. I'd have to fix that.

"Nicely done yeah."

I nodded still staring at the spot, it had too much smoke and not enough power to do much damage. The damage had been isolated to much I need a way to push the force out instead of up. I shrugged and walked back to the hideout with Deidara. I'll work on it later, first I need to get into the meeting.

It wasn't too difficult to convince Konan to let me sit in the shadows behind Pein. Pein had grudgingly agreed but I wasn't sure how Konan had managed to convince him.

The meeting started Kisame mentioned how far my chakra usage has improved while Itachi said that I was weak and needed improvement. Kisame rolled his eyes whenever Itachi contradicted him. Deidara seemed to be quite happy with how quickly I had picked up the trade. Kakuzu mentioned how much I was costing the group and Hidan just made mention of how I should be a sacrifice in order to deal with me. Though he said I was getting better pain management skills as he had nearly broken my arm less than a day ago and I hadn't cried out. Konan seemed slightly angry but it could have been a trick of the light.

Then it came down to my family. Deidara gave a summary of each family member aside from my biological one and imaginary aunt. The group fell silent but Pein's eyes moved to find me in the shadows it was the only hint of real movement in the room.

"So we don't know who they are?"

"No but two are jounin. Another seems to be in the interrogation corps. and her other uncle and cousin are S-ranked nin, deceased un."

"Akira come here." Pein said. The others seemed surprised I had been allowed into the meeting room for a meeting.

I walked forward, "Leader? I thought I was to stay silent?"

"I need more information. Who are your family?"

"Not telling. I need to protect them."

"If it's who I'm guessing, he's in the hospital now." Itachi said.

"What? Who is?" I asked glaring at him. What did he do to him?

"Kakashi Hatake, the copy-cat ninja is in the hospital suffering from over-exposure to an advanced genjutsu."

I froze, "You. Did. What to my dad?"

"So he is your father. Now you might as well tell us who the others are."

I know it was foolish and I know I wasn't thinking properly but he had hurt the first stranger to ever care, this stranger had become more of a family to me than my own one, aside from Atticus but now he's in the hospital thanks to this arrogant bas- Uchiha.

I appeared beside him kicking him swiftly across the room, the clone disappeared leaving me with a kunai to my neck.

"I suggest you make no other attempts to kill me, or I will do the same to you."

I resisted every urge to kill him instead opting to admit defeat and live another day. I was weak and he was strong, I was mortal and I could die. My body sadly didn't register my thoughts and turned instinctively, punching the Uchiha in the stomach taking him by surprise.

My eyes widended as I skittered over to Pein. "I didn't mean to do that. I swear that was instinct, don't let him kill me."

Pein seemed to think it over in his mind, "Itachi it seems you taught her well, for a punch that effective to come from instinct she must have had a good trainer."

Itachi sat back in his chair. "Or maybe she was just a good student."

I had just been praised by the emotionless Uchiha after punching him in the stomach. I could have cared less what was going on, I was just so confused. Uchiha's don't praise, they antagonize, he seemed slightly proud as though he were looking at me but seeing someone else.

The meeting continued with them all guessing my family and analyzing my reaction. I thought I did pretty well but they did guess Gai was the jounin. I had shrugged that one off, they wouldn't attack Gai I should think.

After the meeting, Kisame caught up to me. He had a suspicion that my uncle had been Zabuza Momochi and my cousin had been Haku. They were the only recent killings done by leaf genin. I nodded and Kisame seemed conflicted for a moment before hugging me in a death grip. He set me down ruffling my hair a bit before leaving without saying another word.

All in all it was a good day. I had only one last day here, I was leaving tomorrow night, I intended to spend it right.


	53. Chapter 53

Thank you crazzynerd for the chakra coated bomb idea and thank you JusticexxPeace for the jutsu which will be turned into a bomb after Akira gets um...mentally stable?

Akira's POV

I woke up to the sound of explosions and the smell of smoke, Deidara… I pushed myself gently of the bed and sleepily found my other clothes. Today I would prepare and this evening would be the time to act. I made my way to the kitchen grabbing a piece of toast from Kisame's plate, he didn't mind surprisingly and offered me a strawberry as dessert. Itachi gazed at me coldly from his spot at the table, he nodded to Kisame before leaving the room.

"What was that about?"

"He wants me to give you a message that's all." He shrugged, smiling a toothy grin.

I waited until he finished his breakfast before getting a bit impatient. "Well…what's the message?"

"He says to meet him in the training grounds in 10 which is almost up now that I think about it."

"He left 10 minutes ago." I stated bluntly, pushing my chair away from the table.

"Yeah, you're right. You better run." He said tapping his chin with his finger. He just loves messing with people, doesn't he?

I rushed out to the training grounds finding Itachi staring at the false sky, almost as though he was praying.

"Hey, you called?"

"Sit." He ordered pointing to a tree nearby.

I sat facing him, somewhat wary yet very curious. What did he want to talk about? Did he want to extend my training time?

"You know of Sasuke." It was more of a statement then a question yet I answered anyways.

"Yeah, he's my teammate, an uchiha, in the hospital from what I hear, and your little brother. What of it?"

"Can you give him this?" Itachi pulled a small card and a small box from his pocket.

"Um, is it dangerous?"

"No." I expected him to elaborate what it was for but I guess I would have to ask another question.

"Alright, I suppose I can get it to him. No guarantees he'll except it though. So what's it for?"

"His birthday's coming up. When you leave make sure he gets it."

"Wait, you knew I plan to leave?"

"Yes, seeing as your determination came from protecting a certain target of ours I suspected. When you do leave, please give my regards to Sasuke and be careful. You never know who is listening." He turned and walked to leave the room.

I didn't understand, he was evil right? I looked at the card and box, the box was handmade, it was basic but you could tell he put time into it. He really did care about his brother but…if he cared so much why would he have done such horrible things?

"Hey." I said stopping him. He turned his head to me indicating he was listening.

"What is it?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Be more specific."

"Why'd you kill your clan? Why do you still hurt Sasuke?"

He appeared next to me a kunai appearing in his hand. My eyes widened and for a moment my breathing stopped. "Children shouldn't ask questions that they wouldn't understand the answers to."

A shaky breath left my, "But what if I could."

"You who were raised by a normal family, you couldn't understand-"

"I wasn't though." I said causing him to raise an eyebrow. "I wasn't raised by a normal family. My real family tried to kill me, sacrificing me to a demon. My older brother was the one who saved me, because that's what older brothers do."

"I did too. I saved Sasuke. If I hadn't killed them, he and the rest of the village would have died as well. Do not ask anymore of this."

I nodded hesitantly, my curiosity hadn't been sated. The kunai was removed, disappearing back into Itachi's sleeve as he left the room. So I couldn't ask about it, but that doesn't mean the information isn't somewhere in the world. Archives, libraries, journal entries, I don't have to ask for the information. I'll just read it.

I placed the box and card into my pocket, about to leave the room myself when Tobi bounded out of nowhere.

"Akira-chan! Tobi has a secret, want to hear?"

"Uh, Tobi has a secret sugar stash and he just ate it all?"

He giggled, no I'm serious, he giggled like a girl. "No silly, Tobi knows an amazingly secret jutsu."

"Sure you do. I'll just leave you to your sugar rush."

"Tobi will be a good boy and teach the all powerful technique to Akira." He grabbed my arm and ran down the hall, me trailing after him like a flag.

What is going on! Am I being kidnapped again? It's a sad day when I have to ask that…

We stopped in a dark hall, much like the hall leading to Pein's office, but this one seemed so much more sinister but that might have been caused by Tobi's sudden personality switch.

A deep voice echoed off the walls, "Now Akira, I have a very specific jutsu in mind for you to learn."

He used 'I', what is going on? I shrank back hoping to leave the way I came but no luck. The darkness seemed to go on and on.

"Don't try to leave, you should know I worked on this jutsu specifically with you in mind. According to the reports from my servants you've become increasingly successful with your chakra and it's endurance. This is a necessary skill when executing this move. Do you want to know what I'm talking about?"

"No. You are freaking me out and I want to leave, let me go back to Pein or someone." Anyone. I turned and began walking forward into the shadows.

"This jutsu would help protect the Kyuubi."

I stopped mid-step. Protect Naruto, how? I can at least find out what it is… "How?"

"Simply put it is a jutsu with unrivaled capabilities, it is a jutsu that can clear an entire army ending wars in its tracks."

"Alright well how does it do that? You've only told me it's powerful."

"Yes extremely so, for it can steal the souls of your enemies. It leaves no marks aside from empty shells, vacant eyes and the scent of death. This jutsu may prove to be your downfall though as, if uncontrolled, it can steal your soul as well."

"I don't know if I want to learn it then, what if I hurt my friends?"

"As long as I teach you and you keep them away from the site they'll be fine. In fact it's better if they don't know about this specific…skill. It will undoubtedly be useful in future fights but if you don't want to learn it I suppose I'll just use it on the Kyuubi."

"Wait, I- I want…I want to learn." No matter how shady this is, I have to at least try. This could be my best defense against these people.

"That's good to hear. So we'll start with the first sign…"

An hour or so later and I had mastered the ordering of the signs. Once he deemed me ready, he then brought me to a clearing filled with small creatures.

"I don't think I can do this." I said staring at the defenseless creatures.

"Of course you can. It's no different than killing an enemy."

"You're wrong there is a difference, these can't defend themselves, humans can. I have enemies who are human but I don't have an enemy that is an animal. Do I really have to…"

"Kill them? Yes, it's the only way to practice. Turn and face your target."

I couldn't believe what I was about to do and apparently my body couldn't either. My hands shook uncontrollably as I forced them to make the hand signs, Tobi or the other Tobi didn't take his eyes off me. If I didn't do as he said I could end up on the receiving end of this jutsu.

I released a bit of chakra and right in front of my eyes the bunny died. It's eyes became lifeless, there was no scream it was as though it passed away peacefully but it's expression showed immense pain. Shock, fear it was all clearly expressed. I couldn't look away, I had just killed an innocent little bunny, to practice this stupid thing. I fell to my knees, vomiting onto the grass. Eyes blurry, the bunny went in and out of focus, I felt light-headed. It's mouth was open as though it were going to cry out at any second but I knew it never would and that haunted me more than a scream ever could.

Tobi's voice sounded muffled to my ears, a dead ringing sounding far off. "Good, you did well for the first time. Most would have passed out knowing the power they held, the control."

Little did he know I was very close to disappearing off into my own subconscious but he grabbed my arm hoisting me to my feet. "Again. This time try taking two out at a time."

I felt sick. Again, he wants me to try again? He's not human, he can't be… He shook me harshly as my body remained as limp as a ragdoll.

"Stand. Face the target and remember," He leaned down to my ear. "There is no going back."

I nodded mutely, I felt dead myself, like the bunny I had killed. I looked up glancing at my new targets, three bunnies munching on grass up the hill. He had said two but now another had joined. I made the hand signs, wiping my mind of memories, emotions everything. Soon there were 4 dead bunnies lying on the hill… I thought that would be the end. My chakra may have held out but my mind and body were repulsed.

I was about to leave when he said, "Wait, you should finish the job."

I turned to question what he meant, not wanting to partake in pointless slaughter again. What I saw made my heart stop. 5 baby bunnies had struggled out of there hole and were now nudging the first bunny. It had had a family. It was a mother. I felt the bile rise in my throat and turned to a bush, nothing but water a stomach acid was left.

Tobi spun me back around, not helping the dizzying feeling I had. His voice was like velvet but his words were like poison. "Do it. It shouldn't be a problem, without their mother they'll die anyways. You're doing them a favor."

I swayed on my feet, I can't. I physically can't. I fell to my knees again, but a single glare from Tobi and I began to perform the signs. I could practically feel the smirk as Tobi turned to watch the small creatures barely a week old struggle to understand what had happened. Soon they'd be joining their mother in death. Tobi seemed to relish in the thought, getting a twisted pleasure out of this. I finished the seals and each one fell still, dying alongside their companions, eyes wide mouths open just like their mom. I fell back, caught by Tobi who carried me back into the cool base. I felt like a leaf, shaking uncontrollably, wanting to cry but being unable to. I was sick, sick with myself.

He carried me to my room setting me on my bed before leaving; he said only one thing during this time.

"Welcome to your future."

I knew what he meant by that, my future was to kill. The life of a ninja was kill or be killed, those with superior jutsu lived it was a as simple as that. I was a danger now, I held the power to snuff out existences. It was all the future held for me, and now I was to know that. I did't want to know…I wanted to remain the same…

I spent a few hours sitting alone in my room, the burning taste of bile still in my mouth. I eventually got up and walked to the kitchen, I got a few concerned looks but no one asked anything. I grabbed an apple from the counter and walked back to my room. No words were exchanged, the others glanced at each other but thought better than to ask.

My backpack filled with my belongings sat in the corner of my room, I had nearly forgotten. I was leaving today. I get to go back, back to my old life. If I go back though what will I do…I fit in better with the S-ranks now anyways, knowing this jutsu. Sure it's useful but I shouldn't use it, at least not yet.

Wait, just because I know a jutsu doesn't mean I have to use it. Maybe I can continue my normal life. I just need to forget…an image of the hill entered my mind. I shook my head as my breathing threatened to hyperventilate. Maybe not forget but just push it to the back, learn but not dwell.

I took a few solid breaths before allowing my thoughts to hone onto their main focus, how to escape in the flashiest way possible. This should bring me back and away from Tobi.

I began my plan by laying out the necessary tools, I had paper bombs, some chemicals, wire, and I realized I didn't need these at all. Itachi had recently discovered I had a fire chakra nature, I had no real clue what that meant but I guess I was better using fire jutsus if I learned any at all. I told Deidara and he taught me how to create a small flame that I could sustain by adding fuel or even without fuel. All it need was chakra if I had nothing else. So with this in mind we brainstormed, eventually we created the Chakra coated Bomb, it was still theoretical but I'm sure with a bit of time I could make it work.

So three hours later at around 6 pm I had created it, a small fire encased in a chakra dome. The chakra dome was incredibly fragile though, it was hard for me to sustain the casing which was feeding the fire. As the pressure in the dome increased because of the heat and carbon dioxide it would shatter exploding at a great force. There were just a few issues, at the moment I had no clue when it would go off, I didn't know it's range and it seemed to drain my chakra to an all time low. I was assuming that I had about two to five minutes before it would go off so I decided to use my time as wisely as possible.

I cast off any doubts I had about leaving, gently placing the bomb on the floor grabbing my backpack and making a move to the door. I had been wrong about the timing. Not moments before I had reached the last hallway had the bomb gone off. Pieces of rock and wooden beams cascaded down on me. I tried to get to the door but the dust blocked my site forcing me to my knees in a coughing fit. Something struck my back pinning me to the ground. Bits of rock fell around me, large chunks of wall wound up near me I was pinned between a chunk of the ceiling and stuck to the ground by a beam. Buried in dust and smaller pieces of debris.

I covered my head but still managed to get hit, my head mercilessly collided with the ground. I was aware of only two things at the time, one I couldn't feel my body anymore and two the Akatsuki had made it out alive…


	54. Chapter 54

Naruto's POV

It had taken us a while but we had finally found a hint to this lady's whereabouts. Pervy-sage has been keeping me busy training in order to keep me from wandering off to get Akira. He said as soon as I master rasengan, this super awesome cool ninjutsu, and find his friend we'll go after Akira. But it had been almost two weeks, normally he would have escaped by now. What if something had happened? I paused in my training, chewing on my nails as anxiety set in. He can handle himself that's true enough but against those guys…I don't think he'd be able to pull it off.

"Naruto, listen kid." Pervy-sage said leaning off a tree and walking to me. "You need to calm down, chewing your fingers red won't get him back."

I nodded absentmindedly starring east as I had for the past 3 days. Would it be today? What would the signal even mean? Would he just appear from the east or what? My questions were answered as I saw a cloud of smoke reach into the sky, the resounding sound of an explosion ripped my eardrums.

That had to be him! I ran off before Pervy-sage could stop me but he soon caught up lifting me onto his back and running even faster.

Akira, we're coming.

Akira's POV

_Child, child! _

I lay still, my body hurt, I couldn't move. I tried to draw a breath but as a small cough racked my body I spat blood. I opened my eyes to see a few blurred shapes, coming in and out of focus. Large stones, wooden beams and the remains of the door lay around me. I felt my eyes closing again, against my will.

_Do not close your eyes! Listen to me child, do not die! You can't die now! Listen closely, your friends are near._

I strained to hear but was met with nothing, my eyes had already closed. My breathing was slowing, even my heart seemed to be giving up but my mind seemed ever awake.

I don't want to die yet. I want to see everyone, I want to make sure Kakashi's safe, I want to tell Naruto my secret and I want him to at least know that my feelings are stronger than I thought. If I don't make it…will they be okay? Will Kakashi be mad at me? What about Naruto? Although, I get to see Gramps again…I thought as a silver tear made its way from under my eyelid down my cheek.

_Please…please don't die, your friends are here. Answer me! Prove you have the will to live. _

I tried to send out my thoughts but found I was too tired, too in pain to concentrate.

_For heaven's sake! Move a finger, do anything! Just keep breathing. They're only a few steps away. _

Could I? Could I move just a finger? I willed my mind to move my little finger, I was rewarded with nothing but the sharp pain of twisted nerves. A sharp intake of breath and I had an inkling of an idea. I struggled, sliding my body forward out of the small alcove created by debris.

Jiraiya's POV

We had just reached the base and Naruto was already furiously digging through the rubble throwing things this way and that yelling for his little girlfriend. To be honest, I was praying the Akatsuki still had her. There was only a slim chance she survived, that's if she was in this. I heard something to my left and saw the receding figured of the Akatsuki leaving. We're lucky, today they lost a base, they didn't want to fight and we might be getting Akira back. I hope.

I small sound in front of me and to the right caught my attention. It could have been my imagination but as an almost inaudible cry reached my ear I knew I was wrong. I walked carefully towards it, saying her name over and over. I heard shifting and the cry left her, this time slightly louder gaining Naruto's attention.

He rushed over and through back pieces of debris only getting more careful as he dug deeper. I moved a few of the heavier objects and eventually there she was. Naruto's expression was pained, sadness and anger seemed to well up all at once only to be beaten down by worry. Even I winced seeing the pain she was in.

"Akira," He said kneeling beside her. "It's okay we're here now."

He dusted off the ceiling dust, delicately moving smaller bits of debris off her. Once that was done he looked to where she was stuck. She seemed to have created a small pocket of protection but her foot had been twisted at a bad angle. He looked at me desperately, suddenly scared. I nodded before walking to her side and picking her up. Naruto had to plug his ears to at least muffle the scream that rang through the ruins.

"Be careful!" He yelled at me taking Akira's hand gently and stroking it, muttering soft words to keep her calm.

"Let's get him to the inn. We'll figure out what to do from there."

"Why not take him to the hospital?"

"This village is too poor to afford one. Normally they will travel miles to reach the nearest hospital."

He nodded, thinking it over in his head. "Should we buy a first aid kit?"

"Yeah." I said handing him the money before sending him off.

He kicked up dirt as he ran, leaving me with Akira.

I knew she was dying, I could feel it… Her breathing was too slow, her heartbeat was too faint. I stopped laying her on the ground.

"Hey, girly," I said hoping she had enough will to make it through. "If you can hear me, you better wake up… I don't know what he'd do without you…"

Akira's POV

I was slipping and I knew it. I felt numb, like I wasn't there. I heard a voice, no two voices?

"…I don't know what he'd do without you…" That one, that one was Jiraiya.

_He's right…you have to live. I can't allow you to die, he'd call me a liar and Suffio, your female dragon, she'd probably try to tear me apart. Yes it's best if you live, so I will give you life again but…in return you will have to retrieve a relic for the King. It will be difficult to find, it may even take years…but if you do not find it within 3 years you will die. Do you accept these conditions?_

Can I answer? I accept but will she hear me.

I struggled as a soul until finally a voice could speak, it rose from my throat along with blood giving a slightly gurgling reply. "I…accept."

Jiraiya's POV__

She was gone, I sighed deeply. How would I tell them? She was important to so many…and now she's left them alone.

I was about to start back down the path, picking Akira up when a gurgling sound rose in her throat.

"I…accept."

Accepted what was the question. But it was soon answered, she had made some sort of deal with death or maybe the gods as she glowed for a brief minute before returning to normal. It was like I had watched a time-lapsed chakra treatment.

Her eyes blinked as she tried to sit up, her movements were slow and stiff so I helped her stand.

"So it was you, that means Naruto was there as well." She yawned as though she had just awoken from a good night's sleep. "So did you find what's her name yet?"

"Tsunade. And no we haven't." I watched as she took a few stumbling steps before chuckling and picking her up delicately. She showed no signs of injury but just to be safe.

"You seriously couldn't find her? I was gone for two weeks! How long does it take you numbskulls to find a lady, especially a childhood friend. If Sasuke or Naruto disappeared I'd find them in an instant."

"You know I liked you better when you were unconscious."

She laughed, "Yeah well you're stuck with me now."

I shook my head, thank god she's alive.

We made it to the inn, and Naruto was restlessly pacing out front. I placed Akira down who gave me a look that clearly read what's his problem? I smiled but shrugged, she was rather oblivious when it came to him.

Akira walked calmly to him with only a slight stiffness in her step. Naruto raised his head and I swear I have never seen a smile that genuine, any future smiles might never compare to this. He grabbed Akira immediately and hugged him close. Akira returned the hug before gently prying herself out of his grip possibly noticing the stares they were getting.

"Alright you two, we'll rest here for the night then move on to find Tsunade." I walked into the inn followed by the two chatter boxes exchanging information. I heard bits and pieces of Akira's story and some of Naruto's training but what interested me most was how Akira's stories humanized the enemy. It was dangerous for her to think that way, and it would only become a hindrance later but the stories seemed fairly harmless.

Akira's POV

The moment we arrived at the room, Jiraiya sat at the desk to write a letter while Naruto fell asleep immediately, I stayed up though. I had some concerns I needed to get rid of or confirm.

"Hey, Jiraiya?"

"What do you need?"

"Um Have you ever heard of a jutsu that can drain people's lives?"

His back stiffened as his pen froze above the paper, he swiveled around in his chair. "Why do you ask?"

"I read it in one of the books at the Akatsuki base."

"It's a forbidden jutsu, anyone who is caught using a forbidden jutsu will be considered a criminal and hunted down." He turned back to his letter. "But if you ever do learn a forbidden jutsu kid, I think you should tell an adult who can keep you out of trouble. Or get on the good side of the Hokage."

He was right of course but what if they turned on me anyways, locking me up before executing me. I shook my head before laying down on my futon next to Naruto's, I doubted I would get any real sleep tonight.

I was right, I tossed and turned in my sleep endlessly before waking up out of breath. It was that stupid jutsu and that stupid Tobi. Everything was his fault now, everything. I got up stepping over Naruto carefully and around Jiraiya to the bathroom where I promptly threw up. Why does the jutsu have to look so eerie when performed, why couldn't it be a swift death? No bodies, nothing to haunt a person's dreams.

"So, having nightmares now are we?" Jiraiya leaned against the doorframe, I swore I locked it but apparently locks are little defense against shinobi.

"It's not that bad, maybe I ate something funny."

"Kid, I'm not as stupid as I look. What's eating you? Cause I know it wasn't your lunch or dinner for that matter."

"It's nothing important. I'm going back to sleep. Night."

He sighed, "I'm going to have to rewrite that letter aren't I?"

"Probably."

Kakashi's POV

If I hadn't been staring out my window, now facing East, I would never have believed Gai's words as he rushed into my hospital room yelling about Akira and scaring every single person in the place. He was eventually dragged off the premise still screaming about the sign of greater things. I had to admit though upon seeing the cloud of dust rising in the sky I was worried she might not have made it out.

Though I felt slightly…proud? At her accomplishment, it's not every day a genin manages to make such an impact.

I waited a day before finally receiving a letter from Jiraiya, it read;

_Dear Kakashi,_

_I have the dubious duty in informing you that we have Akira back with us, alive and unharmed although I must tell you that although she's alive, she died once. It's a rather strange story in which she glowed for about a minute after being dead for about two minutes. _

_I also should inform you that she has thrown up once, the night she returned, because of a nightmare. She refuses to confide in me but I think I can ease it out of her, or get Naruto to. She always tells him everything, except you know her being a female._

_We have yet to find Tsunade and so we will be gone for another few days, I will keep a sharp eye on Akira this time. As an apology for losing her in the first place I have enclosed a signed copy of the next addition in the series, please keep it a secret as it has yet to reach the shelves. _

_Signed Jiraiya. _

_P.S Hey Dad, I'm writing this without Jiraiya knowing, but I have information on the Akatsuki now and about the nightmare it was really nothing but when we get back I need to talk to you. It's really important and please don't kill me for it. Oh Naruto says Hi. And I can't believe you are being appeased through bribery, I am very disappointed in you. _

She called me dad, I smiled. But what is this about a nightmare, we've already gotten past her family so they shouldn't have returned unless something happened in the Akatsuki? And what would she need to talk about? Why would I kill her for it? I can't even tell if she's being serious or not due to the spontaneity in her writing, which isn't half bad for a thirteen year old. I just hope they get her home in one piece and not dead. Which brings up the first alarm bell, she glowed? What the hell does he mean, she glowed after dying then got resurrected? How could he have let her die in the first place!

Ugh…, I leaned back into the cot, he has a lot of explaining to do when they get back. For now though I might as well enjoy the complimentary book, even if it was a bribe.


	55. Chapter 55

Akira's POV

"Hey, kid, wake up." Jiraiya's voice broke through my thankfully dreamless sleep.

"Ngh," I rolled over. "What?"

"I think Naruto deserves to know, and pretty damn soon."

"Why?"

"Well, not knowing that you are a girl seems to give him the confidence to sleep next to you."

"So? Our futons are near each other."

"Kid, turn over."

I sighed before doing as he said, and doing so nearly scared me to death. Naruto was way to close, I could feel his breath and was now very conscious of his arm around me. Seemed I was his new pillow or something.

"Jiraiya…" I whined glancing toward him with wide eyes. "help."

He chuckled a bit before sliding me out of Naruto's grip. "Now you see why we should tell him?"

"But, what if he avoids me? Won't he be mad I lied for so long? He'd think I'm some sort of weirdo. What if he shuns me, never talks to me after this? I shouldn't have lied, I should have told him a while ago. Do not give me that look!" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow as my voice got louder and more hysteric. "He won't be my friend if I'm not a guy!"

"Akira?" Naruto sleepily rose. "What's going on?"

"Uh…Jiraiya has something to tell you. Bye!" I zipped out the door and ran outside. He can tell him, maybe when I get back he'll be less mad? Yeah, yeah he won't be mad, Naruto doesn't get mad…I really hope he forgives me…

I trudged through town feeling down but also feeling a weird sense of relief, no more hiding it I guess. I should have done this ages ago. Well, even now I can't go back right away so I might as well train.

I wandered to a small clearing just outside of the village, keeping my senses alert for anyone nearby, if I get kidnapped again I swear I'm going to kill myself… I stood in the center and cleared my mind before running through my exercises which primarily focused on meditation and sitting still, something I wasn't exactly good at. Over the past few weeks I had managed to increase my temperature rang by about 3 degrees, I could increase my temperature to 107 degrees before feeling faint and I could decrease it to 93 degrees before my shaking became uncontrollable. Which is precisely what happened as I tried to decrease it again today.

I ended up curled in a ball trying to keep my mind going, trying to increase the temperature with meditation. Twenty minutes later and I was able to stretch out slowly still feeling a wintry cold around my muscles. My arms shook as I lifted myself up and onto my feet. My breath turned to steam as it escaped into the warmer air. A few calming breaths and I had almost full control back, I decided to summon my mentors for further instruction.

I summoned Suffio as she seemed the wisest and most tolerant of them all, "So you've managed to freeze yourself again?"

"…yes." I mumbled rubbing my arms. "I know that increasing the range I can tolerate is a good skill but all this meditation isn't teaching me to fight. I don't want anything like the Akatsuki to happen again."

She hummed in thought, "Well, I suppose you could be ready…Why not? I'm sure you can handle it. So you have seen fire jutsu's before correct?"

"Uh…" I thought back to Sasuke. "Yeah, my teammate has fire jutus."

"Good, have you seen him form the hand signs?"

"Yeah, there are like twenty in a row or something." I sat down in the grass.

"Yes, fire jutsu's take up a lot of chakra but can cause quite a bit of damage, like your bombs which you seem to have a knack for conjuring up." She smiled a toothy grin at me and a small smirk appeared on my face. "So, you need to learn to control the explosive power of fire before using such jutsu's to their maximum efficiency. I want you to increase your temperature to what you can handle as the first step."

I nodded standing and increasing my temperature slowly to not give my body a shock, ten minutes later and my temperature had gone from 96 degrees to 107. "Okay now what?"

"Now I want you to feed your chakra the heat, imagine a bed of embers first then imagine a small _manageable _fire."

I closed my eyes to concentrate. "Wait, my chakra is in me right?"

She sighed, "Yes."

"Well then wouldn't it be the same temperature as the rest of me? Why do I have to feed it the heat it already has?"

I heard her shift a bit, "Imagine that your chakra is like a flowing river of water, in winter does the river freeze while the banks are covered in snow?"

"No."

"And in summer when the ground is scorched and parched, is the river not cold?"

"I guess so. So what your saying is that my chakra has a different uh temperature range?"

"Heat capacity, child. Do you need a further example?"

I shook my head, thinking it over. So my chakra is cold still because it absorbs heat at a different rate, so if I remember my sciences, the more chakra I have the more heat and time it will take for it to heat up.

"We're gonna be here a while, aren't we?" I asked her.

"Possibly." She said sounding amused.

So for the next hour I stood in what the dragon called the warriors stance as I meditated, slowly increasing my chakra's temperature. It was slow going, every time I thought it was warm enough a cooling sensation would push it away with new chakra following. Finally it was done and I opened my eyes calling the heated chakra to my palm. I small fire began to grow at first it was a normal flame but as it grew it seemed to take on a life of it's own, twisting and growing out of control.

"Paulo Diabolus! Keep that thing in check. Feed it less."

"I'm trying, I cut off the chakra flow to it already."

Her eyes went wide, "Then what is it feeding off of?"

"I don't know, if I knew I would have stopped it." I walked a few steps towards a river through some trees but as we neared the flames licked out leaning in towards the dry bark, I had to back away.

"Child," She said gaining my attention. "The green in the flame indicates stress, if we find the cause we can shrink the flame."

"Uh…I'm stressed?"

She gave me a look that clearly read Don't-Play-Dumb-With-Me-Child-I-Can-Easily-Kill-You. "Yes now speak to me, I am your friend and as of right now a self proclaimed mother. Tell me what is consuming you."

"Naruto…"

"Ah, you are at the age where love becomes difficult and is so foreign. I should have expected it had to do with a boy. Now pour your thoughts from the fire into my mind."

"It's just…everything keeps moving forward and I had wanted to tell him earlier but it didn't seem…right. I had lied for so long, and he, he's always honest and thinks the best of everyone. He must hate me now. Not only that but there's Hinata to worry about…she's so sweet and quiet, his total opposite but I watched the videos from the chunin exams and she was so determined."

"You feel guilty?"

"Yes." I was becoming exasperated as I sat down on a rock.

"Then let him go."

I looked up, "What?"

"Choose to step back, give him up to this Hinata person."

"But…"

"But what?"

"I really do like him." I whispered more to myself than to Suffio.

"I see… How long have you known of this growing attachment?"

"I dunno, a few months? Hinata's loved him for years though, I can't just stomp on that, plus she's my friend. I don't think I deserve him, she does."

"Why do you not deserve him?" Suffio asked eyeing the flame as it shrank slowly, turning a self-loathing deep purple.

"Have you not been listening? I lied, deceived, when he rescued me he was put in danger-"

"Of his own free will."

"That doesn't matter, he could have been killed, could have been hurt!" I lept to my feet as the flame turned red. "Is this thing a bloody mood ring!"

"In a way. Now keep venting child the flame is much more calm now."

"But I don't know anymore, I'm being selfish trying to keep him when Hinata's been waiting for so long. Heck Naruto isn't even mine to keep. I love Naruto and I love Hinata so I should be happy for them, but it hurts all the same." And with my decision made, the flame became an brilliant orange once again fitting into my palm before finally disappearing. "I hate mood fires. I feel kinda dizzy now."

"Which is why your dragon said to keep it _manageable._" A man leaped down from a tree, clapping his hands as he landed. "It was a nice color show though."

Suffio backed away a deep rumble echoing in her throat as a warning, her tail swept me closer to her as we both eyed the stranger.

He was a man, mid twenties to early thirties, his long almost white lavender hair was tied in a low ponytail at the back. It reached to his knees, he seemed a bit eccentric in his manner and clothing. He had a slim fitting overcoat, open to show a deep purple shirt and brown pants. Overall he looked uncomfortable but cool.

The man raised his hands calmly in the air, "Hey, I'm not here to hurt the kid. It's not every day you see a dragon training someone and it's just as rare to see someone wield fire without hand signs. It was a pretty cool display seeing the kids emotions depicted in the flame, I was about ready to dump a bucket of water on ya though."

His attitude was calm, almost joking, he seemed to not have a care in the world as he stared into Suffio's glaring eyes. "Your eyes are a beautiful shade of orange, did you know that?"

Suffio and I were taken aback, does he not care that a 700 pound giant lizard is contemplating whether to eat him or not? Apparently not as he took a step closer. I took a few steps away from Suffio who almost voiced her worry but instead directed a blaze of fire toward the man.

He jumped back, "I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is…Sensei."

I stared at him, what is wrong with him? "Uh…That's nice?"

"Yes I find a pleasantly appealing name. Now what is yours? Oh dragon child." He mockingly bowed smiling the entire time.

"Akira. You're weird."

"Yes rightfully so. Now then," He took a step towards me.

I drew a line in the dirt with my foot. "Nu uh, you stay over there."

He sighed,sitting on the grass on his side of the line. "Fine, fine. As long as you feel safe. Now you seem to be of the intelligent sort as you understood heat capacity I assume you have a background in science."

"If you call doing my brother's homework a science background then sure I guess I've got one."

He smiled, "Excellent, that will have to do. So how efficient are you with chemicals?"

I sat down on my side of the line, "Depends are we making bombs? I know bomb chemicals rather well."

He blinked a few times, "Uh no, how about a demonstration?"

I nodded and he indicated towards a tree. "Please punch that tree as hard as you can, ensuring that you break your arm."

I could feel Suffio's incredulous stare as she questioned the man's sanity and mine as I got up and walked to the tree.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"I wanna know what he's up to. What better way than trying it for yourself?"

I punched the tree once and left a nice dent but all it did was jar my arm, no broken bones. "I can't break my arm it would seem."

"How is your hand?" He said amused as he remained seated on the grass.

"Uh…" I glanced down noticing a purple bruise was forming. "Broken?"

"There we go, that's all we needed." He said motioning for me to sit. "Has anyone taught you to throw a proper punch?"

"Not really, I just kind ball my hand in a fist and swing in the right direction."

"That explains how you broke it. Does it hurt?" He said curiously as though he himself was the child in the situation.

"Well, yeah."

"Then why did you not cry out? Even my own student swore when she broke her hand for the first time, mind you that was years ago."

"I don't know, I just learned not to cry out in pain, it only seems to encourage those dealing the damage."

"Hmm, very good point."

"I can't believe those two are having a conversation, I can't believe that it has a logical flow to it." I heard Suffio say as though narrating quietly to a god.

"Alright, I want you to take smear this onto your hand and tell me if your bone is fixed." He handed me a popsicle stick with a weird purple goop on it.

Suffio and I stared at him like he was a lunatic. I shrugged my shoulders and smeared it onto the back of my hand. "So why is it that you are trying to create something for medicine when you aren't a doctor, why haven't doctors haven't been able to create yet?"

"That's because they never tried. They enjoy the traditional way of things, I think outside the box. I swear though that that stuff on your hand will heal you and something were to happen to you your dragon can eat me, burn me to a crisp and your ghost can haunt me for as long as it sees fit."

"Fair enough I think." I waited a few more seconds flexing my hand and realizing… "Yeah, it's still broken."

"Well I haven't been able to get the combination down yet. So, now is the fun part, I have these six jars each filled with a different chemical substance." He set down six jars on the line.

"It looks like slime." I observed untrusting of the weird gunk.

Sensei looked rather unimpressed. "Yes well, that doesn't matter. See I have been combining these chemicals in order to create a substance to heal bones from just a cream. No more surgery, no more extensive recovery. Just pop the bones into place, slap on some cream and voila your bone is healed. Only problem is they keep catching on fire or exploding. I managed to narrow the field down to these ones through an extensive process-

"Yeah yeah shut it old man, you said explosions, right?" He nodded slowly to me as a grin grew over my face. "Now this is my expertise. But are you sure we can't use anything else? I mean six chemicals can't even give a booster shot let alone heal a bone."

"Yes, I thought about that too and was on my way to the store when I happened to see you and your fiery friend. I'll go to the store and you can wait here until I get back. If you help me, I'll teach you about taijutsu which you seem to be terrible at."

I shrugged picking up each jar, "Yeah sure, whatever you say uh Sensei. Oh also Sensei I'm going to need something like a manuscript for writing everything down, think you can buy me one as an apology for breaking my hand."

"Sure, that's the spirit." He said walking back the way he had appeared.

"Child," Suffio's voice held warning. "Why are you trusting him so easily?"

"He hasn't done anything yet that makes me not trust him. He's abided by my line rule, he's joked with me a bit and he seems rather nice. If he'd been here to hurt me, he could have done so easily by now."

"What makes you so sure? He just seems like a crazy lab technician."

"Yeah he does doesn't he." I said absentmindedly as I opened a jar and sniffed. "What was he thinking? This one is an unstable form a compound, does this guy even know what goes into medicine?"

"Answer me!" Suffio roared irritated.

"Argh, geez no need to call attention to us. He had knives and ninja gear with him, not to mention how neither of us noticed him until he wanted us to. He could have killed us or at least me. He might have tried to sell you if he had really meant to harm us."

Suffio rolled her eyes before laying in the grass to sunbath. "Sometimes you confuse me child."

I sniffed another jar, "That seems to happen to a lot of people who meet me."

I quickly came to realize that the man hadn't narrowed these down from many choices, these were probably just the first things he stuffed into his pocket. 4 of the 6 were chemicals for bomb making, leaving only 2 for safe handling.

I began thinking, what would happen if I could make a bomb that imploded instead of exploded. What if it could be applied like this cream? Hmm…maybe I could try? No bad idea. I do not want my hand to implode. Could I make someone eat it? No stop, concentrate. Keep the idea, but concentrate.

I flicked the ones I couldn't use onto their sides before sliding the remaining two towards me. Now something to mix them in. Ah I can use this rock, it kinda looks a bit like a bowl. And I can use just a regular old stick to stir.

"Well this isn't a bad way to send my afternoon." I voiced, Suffio disagreed entirely.


	56. Chapter 56

Akira's POV

So after eliminating 4 of the 6 chemicals, I was left with two that could be mixed with, hopefully, stable results. One chemical was some weird light blue slime and the other was a vibrant green with bubbles in it. I didn't want to touch them with my bare hands so I just slid a bit of the slime and a bit of the green bubbly stuff onto the rock. They fizzed as they met but otherwise it was a fairly clean reaction. I picked up the stick and began stirring them together until they formed a weird looking paste. Suffio looked at it once before turning up her nose.

"Are you really going to put that on your skin?"

"Yeah, at least for the first trial."

"First trial?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it." I resetting my bones before using the stick to wipe the paste over my hand. We sat in silence, me observing the area to make sure nothing bad was happening and Suffio glancing from me to the river. I could have sworn she was tempted to pick me up and throw me in.

She finally seemed to get bored and huffed. "Well?"

"It didn't work." I wiped the paste off, smearing a bit between my fingers. "Huh, that's weird."

"What is?"

"Well, it's no longer fizzing for one. And it also seems to be kinda edible looking. Like a soft candy you get from the store."

"Do. Not. Eat. It." She hissed between clenched teeth glaring at me.

"But what if eating it is the way to get healed?"

"No!" She rose to her feet. "I am not allowing you to- you just licked it didn't you…"

"Actually no I didn't. I was smelling it, it smells like candy."

She took a few deep breaths, "Just don't eat it okay?"

"I make no promises." I said crawling to a bunch of beetles and dropping some of the 'healing candy'. They ate it and some carried bits away but none died, some ants also ate a bit and were perfectly healthy. Well, I'm not exactly structured as a beetle or ant is so maybe I need to find a mammal?

I scanned the clearing before finding a field mouse, Suffio watched in amusement as I went about leaping after it. I jarred my broken hand a few times but managed to scramble after it. I finally caught it in my hands and gave it a bit of the healing candy. I had faith that nothing bad would happen and I was right.

I glanced at Suffio proudly, and she sighed. "Alright, alright. Just eat it already."

I smiled before taking a small amount out of the bowl, I rolled it into a ball about the size of a pea. I exchanged a last look with a regretful Suffio before swallowing my 'healing candy'.

Naruto's POV

"...So Akira ran out of here because he didn't want to tell me he was dying?"

Jiraiya leaned back solemnly, "Yep that's what he told me. He said 'don't let Naruto know.' But for the past while it's been dicey so I thought it would be good for you to know."

My face showed exactly how horrified I was. Akira was dying!

"Since when? How long? When will he…" I shook my head. "Why didn't he want to tell me? I'm his friend, I should know these things."

I began tearing at my hair, sitting on the ground of our hotel room. Jiraiya winced visibly looking towards the door, as though guilty and wishing for escape.

"Naruto, he didn't tell you because he was worried you wouldn't treat him the same."

"Why would I treat him differently? Why didn't he trust me?" I said quietly.

"He wanted to, he really did. But things kept getting in the way." Jiraiya kneeled beside me. "Listen, this has been going on since you met him I'm not sure when he'll…well when it will happen but I know he wouldn't want you to worry so much. He'd want you to be happy possibly find a girl as well, he had a certain one in mind. Hinata, I think."

"Why would he want me to find a girl?"

"He feels you're lonely."

I shook my head confused, "Why Hinata though?"

Jiraiya sighed deeply, "Akira knows that girl well enough to say that, she likes you. She's liked you for quite a few years or so Akira's been told. He wants you to give her a chance."

I stood and paced barely realizing I had done so. "But I don't like Hinata like that. I mean she is pretty, and I think she's smart. But I've barely talked to her, whenever I do she nearly faints. Argh…doesn't Akira notice that I like-"

I froze turning to Jiraiya praying he hadn't caught on but of course he was sitting there with an all knowing grin. "So you admit it? You like Akira? A guy and your teammate."

"I- uh…It's nothing, really it's more of uh family love?" I shrank back, that sounded weak even to me.

He rolled his eyes, "You have no idea how to feel do you?"

I shook my head, "It's so confusing, I mean he's awesome and cool and nice and he's been a really good friend but then I started to like him more…I don't know what it is though. Maybe it is just a family love. Maybe I'm going crazy over nothing."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that."

"What does it matter anyway? He's dying and probably wouldn't even give me a chance. No one ever does…" I scuffed the floor. "I'm going out for a walk."

I saw him nod from the corner of my eye before I shut the door behind me. Do I really like Akira as more than just a friend?

Akira's POV

Well I wasn't dead yet, and much to Suffio's amusement, I was now suffering from intense pain pulsing through my hand.

"Now what did we learn about eating things we know nothing about?"

"I knew what I was eating, it was two unnamed chemicals mixed toge- Oh, I suppose you're right."

She rolled her eyes, "Now once your hand stops hurting, I'm taking you straight back to your little friend."

"How are you going to find him?"

"Trust me I could smell him for miles, does he ever eat anything other than ramen?"

I laughed, "Not to my knowledge, no."

She hummed in amusement, before drifting off to sleep. I spent half an hour staring at the sky trying to numb my mind to the pain. I thought it had worked but realized that I could move my hand as though nothing had happened to it. I shifted it again, sitting up properly, raising it to my face. The bruise was gone and my hand functioned perfectly.

"Suffio! Suffio, look!" I yelled, jumping onto her back. Now there is an old saying let sleeping dragons lie and I soon found out the reasoning behind it.

Suffio's eyes locked onto me as she spun her head around menacingly. "What!"

I nearly fell from her back in shock, "Um..I fixed my hand see."

I gently showed her the healed hand and at first she seemed about to fry it but her eyes softened slowly as she relaxed again. "Child, that's wonderful and all but next time you try to wake me have a boar or something ready to eat."

"Yes ma'am." I shuffled off her back into the grass. "So I say we wait until the lunatic gets back, what do you say?"

She opened her mouth to speak but a voice spoke from across the line. "Well, I think you were right to wait but I have a mixed opinion on being called a lunatic. I told you to call me Sensei."

I turned swiftly, "Wow, you have creepy timing, you know that?"

"Now I do. So I'm assuming we've made no progress, I bought a few-"

"It's healed."

"And of course I've bought your manuscript. And- Wait, what? What do you mean it's healed?" He reached out and grabbed my hand. Suffio was there immediately a blast of hot steam ruffling his clothes as he swiftly dropped my hand springing back. He flipped over in the air landing calmly on his feet.

He swept a few bangs back, "Well, well. It seems you've really won your dragon over. I have of course studied many lost arts including dragon summoning but never have I heard of a summoner and dragon having such a close bond."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked eyeing Suffio who seemed to be getting irritated.

"Don't listen child, they are all but false stories meant to scare young ones into obedience."

"Oh but they aren't just tales are they fierce dragon. No they are fact." He said calmly. "You see child you should have noticed how few summoners are around. Have you never wondered why people didn't seem to flock to these magnificent killers?"

"Suffio's not a killer."

"Yes so it would seem, but most times when dragons grow tired of their summoners they will kill them, it's the fastest way to create a new bond. Dragons can only be under contract with one summoner at a time, you see? So by killing off the ones they dislike they keep the contract fresh. There has never been a summoner to have lived past their 20's."

I glanced at Suffio, her eyes showed an anxiety and fear? Was that fear? "Suffio? Is that true?"

"Listen well child, we dragons have never taken well to be enslaved to your people. We do everything in our power to get rid of the contract, even kill. But it's not only because we want the contract to remain fresh, in fact it has nothing to do with that. We kill those who seek our power, the corrupt individual's of your ancestry."

"So will you kill me one day too? Do you believe I am also corrupt."

She sighed deeply, "Child, how can I say you were after our power when you truly had no idea what you were summoning? You truly believed that you were summoning salamanders. You have never abused us, you treat Aduro, our youngest, as a friend. To kill you would be as though to kill one of our own kin. At least that's how most of us feel."

I nodded, well that's a better answer than I thought. At least I'm not going to be killed by those I love.

Clapping rang through the clearing, "So, even my accusations don't sway your bond. Kid, it seems as though you were born to be a summoner. You're part of the Ryoko clan correct? So what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Training to be a ninja." I observed him as he walked behind a tree returning with a back pack.

"Females of your clan aren't allowed to be fighters and isn't your clan composed of warriors?" he dug out a bit of laboratory equipment setting it down on the ground.

"Yes but I was uh… I left actually. So can I ask what you're doing?"

"I'm setting up to recreate the cream you've made."

"Oh actually it's candy," He gave me a blank look. "You have to eat it."

"You ate dangerous chemicals?"

I nodded as Suffio huffed mumbling how she would have been surprised if I hadn't.

He turned back to what he was doing, "You should come live with me and my student. You'd fit in well."

"Thank you?" I said settling on the grass beside him no longer caring for the line.

"Alright so you will right down the amounts you used and anything else of relevance then hand the journal back to me. Understood?"

"Uh sure, does one stick full count as a measurement?"

He blinked a few times. "No, no it does not. This is going to take a while."

A half an hour later and we had managed to figure out the right amount for each chemical. "Alright, Akira go break your hand again."

I gave him a blank stare. "How about _you_ break your hand instead?"

He closed his eyes in what I figured was annoyance before he stood and walked to a rock, "Fine then, I suppose it's only fair."

He threw a well aimed punch at the heart of the rock, smashing straight through it leaving chunks of it to fall heavily to the ground.

He hissed a bit but seemed otherwise unaffected by pain, almost as though he'd punched a soft wall and was just shaking his hand out a bit. "Well, now that that's done. Let's try it."

"Okay, I ate a pea sized amount so I suggest you do the same."

He nodded eating a small amount. "This tastes terrible."

"Yeah it really does."

"Then why do you call it candy?" Suffio asked me.

"Cause it smells like it and looks like it."

"It's stuck to the roof of my mouth." Sensei complained.

"Yeah it kinda sticks like peanut butter."

"So, I've noticed."

Suffio snorted, "Humans are still ridiculous."

Sensei and I shrugged before waiting half an hour for his hand to heal. "It didn't work." He sighed dejectedly.

"I don't see why it wouldn't. We did everything exactly the same except I used a rock and this stick while you used a glass stirring stick and a normal bowl rinsed with distilled water."

"You're right…" He rubbed his chin. "It must have been an outside factor, something on the rock maybe? Or the stick?"

"I dunno they seemed clean." I shrugged.

"In any case let's head to the lab I work at."

Suffio was immediately in front of us as we were about to walk away, arms loaded with lab equipment, chemicals, the rock, and the stick. "She is not going anywhere with you."

Sensei turned to me, "Oh you're a she? I didn't notice." He continued to walk straight past Suffio, "Well come on young female."

"Suffio, it'll be fine. You'll be right there the entire time." I reassured her. She nodded hesitantly before shuffling along behind us watching out for her tail so as not to leave an unexplainable trail for the locals.

Once at the lab, Sensei pulled out a key and allowed me in, Suffio couldn't fit through the door but the scientists didn't seem to care or even spare her a second glance. There were hundreds of scientists rushing about the place so it wasn't like I was in any danger. I shot Suffio a reassuring look and she puffed away in a cloud of summoning smoke nodding just before hand.

I overheard a few scientists in the halls. "Ah so the pyscho's back_. Great._" "Hey did you see the dragon from earlier?" "No duh, it took up the whole door. Wait, he brought that?" "Yeah, he also brought that kid in." "What but there's a strict rule about-" "Would you want to tell him no? Yeah didn't think so."

"So it seems everyone's scared of you here." I said walking a pace behind Sensei.

"Hm, it's only because they don't agree with how I do things. Don't worry though, no one's ever died on my watch unless I want them too."

"Same here."

"You should really come live with me, my student and her son would love you."

"That sounds pretty awesome but my dad would miss me or kill me, either way."I shrugged.

"Who's your dad?"

"His names Kakashi."

"Kakashi? Kakashi Hatake? I know him!" He said cheerfully.

"Really, that's strange he's never mentioned you." I said absentmindedly while looking through windows into each lab.

"Yes well, that's alright. So here's mine. I have about 20 or so researchers here so you won't have to draw a line across the room or anything." He teased.

I smiled walking into the very sterile setting in my not so sterile clothes. I got a few disgusted looks but aside from that no one objected.

"Alright now hand me that rock and stick and let's get to work." He said happily.

I nodded handing him the supplies and doing whatever he asked while he worked on an analyisis.

"So, I've figured it out. The rock's sodium and calcium deposits mixed with the chemicals, also this stick is off a maple tree, so sugar from it was also mixed in. Now if we can find the right equation we can perfect the solution optimizing it's work output and healing will become that much simpler. You see?"

"Uh, yeah." I said as he handed me my manuscript back. I shrugged sitting in a chair before using any available texts and other people to create a rough equation. I continued to run around the room asking for assistance while Sensei toiled away alone at his desk.

"Sensei I think I got it."

"There is no way you managed to get it that quickly." He said, still furiously scribbling down ideas.

"But-"

"No, here just take a few jars of whatever and leave me be. You know where the exit is right?"

"Yeah," I said taking a few jars from him, including two jars of my healing candy. "Thanks again Sensei."

I quickly left the lab and walked back to the village, luckily the lab was just on the outskirts, in case of an explosion, otherwise Suffio would have made quite a scene.

I opened the door to the hotel room and suddenly blonde invaded my vision. "Akira! Is it true! Are you really, are you really dying?"

I glanced over to Jiraiya who shrugged, feigning innocence. "What did you tell him?"

"He said you were dying. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Cause it's not true." I said and watched as the gears in Naruto's head seemed to stall a bit.

"So you're not dying?" He questioned. I shook my head. "Well that's a relief. Then what was he supposed to tell me?"

"Uh…" I rubbed the back of my head. "Well you see it's um, it's complicated to tell you. So okay look let me get in the door then we'll talk okay?"

He nodded moving to the side, "So you aren't dying?"

"No for the last time, I'm fine. I'm immortal remember?"

He smiled, "Yeah, okay. So what is it you want to tell me?"

I froze glancing at Jiraiya. "Why couldn't you have just told him?"

He shrugged, "I didn't think it was right, plus he would never believe it unless it came from you."

"Right…" I turned to Naruto. "Okay, Don't take this badly…Naruto, I am a girl."

Naruto seemed to take it really well until he fell, he swayed back and forth on his feet before collapsing back. He sat with his head down, legs curled up, it was exactly the same position he took whenever he was tired from training.

"So, you've been lying to me?" He asked.

I looked down. "Yeah…"

"Why?" His voice cracked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought things would change. I thought if you didn't know then things wouldn't change between us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just…" thought that if I was a girl you'd possibly love me and that would destroy Hinata's heart. How vain am I? Who's to say he would even like me as a girl?

"Just?" he repeated looking up.

"Well, now that you know will you treat me differently?"

He leapt to his feet, "No, I promise I won't ever treat you differently just because you're not what I thought you were. I mean I'm not either," A raised eyebrow later and he was off correcting himself rather animatedly. "No, no I'm not a girl, but I am a jinchuriki. I have a demon…it's a similar secret right?" He glanced at Jiraiya who was sitting with an amused expression.

"Yes, having a demon is the same as being a girl." He teased.

"No I didn't mean it like that." Naruto said hurriedly waving his hands, before turning to see me shaking. "Akira?"

He sounded worried now that I think about it but at that moment I didn't have a care. It was so well timed, a joke, a joke to ease the tension. I couldn't help myself, I laughed and soon Naruto was joining me. By the end of it all we were still friends, still companions and even with our 'terrible' secrets out we would be there to help each other.


	57. Chapter 57

Naruto's POV

We were back on the trail of the old lady but I wasn't exactly…focused. Pervy-sage was still teaching me the jutsu as we traveled but it hadn't been going well since Akira told me that my best friend was a she. Though it made a lot of sense, even explained why I felt attracted to her.

No stop it, stop thinking about her. My training is what matters, I had passed the ball training in which I had to learn how to swirl my chakra in a clockwise and counter clockwise motion without popping the ball. The second step was power which I still struggled with at times but I learned how to effectively pop a rubber ball with only my chakra. Pervy-sage only used one hand for jutsu but I had to use two still… I'm not going to get discouraged though. The only problem is after moving onto the balloon training I can't move on. I had to master control of the chakra, at the moment it was out of control and would sometimes fly out creating a burst of wind, I had to get it to stay a perfect sphere while slowly increasing the speed.

This stage is about keeping up the power and rotation that I learned, only this time, without letting it pop open a delicate balloon. It was easier said than done though…

Whenever the balloon burst though Pervy-sage just yells at me, and Akira gets knocked off her feet. The first time I had run to help her, apologizing over and over again as I looked at her damaged hands. She just brushed it off smiling but I had felt so bad…

It happened a few more times before Akira snapped at me, "Would you cut it out? Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I've gotten delicate. The first time was fine but you of all people should know that I'm not ordinary. Urgh, you're so frustrating."

She had stopped talking to me after that, I don't know what I did wrong. All I did was treat her how I would treat Sakura if she had fallen because of me. So why'd she get so mad?

"You ever think she doesn't want that?" Pervy-sage said appearing behind me. "You should really stop grumbling out loud, enough with the sour face already."

I looked away, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, she told you right away she didn't want to be treated differently so why did you change your tune around her? She's not Sakura, or Hinata, or any other girl you might have met. She's Akira and for the longest time you thought she was a guy. Now what does that say about her personality?"

"That she's impossible to deal with, that she's completely the opposite of every girl I've met, that she's being plain difficult. Why can't she just accept my apologies?"

He sighed, "If Akira were a boy and that happened what would you do?"

I shuffled my feet, "I dunno, ask if he's okay and if he was go back to training I guess. But she's a girl, I needed to say sorry or else they get mad. But then I apologized and she got mad anyways. Urgh! What am I doing wrong?"

"Do you not realize what you just said?" I looked at him, no if I had would I really be ranting still? "Alright think about it, when you think Akira's a guy you just checked to make sure he's okay, then could concentrate on your training, knowing full well it could happen again but you don't apologize. When she's a girl, you check up on her, help her up, and apologize numerous times over before returning to training but this time you are more cautious and aware. See the difference?"

I think I was starting to get it. "So, you're saying she's mad because I treat her better than before?"

For a second Pervy-sage appeared to be in pain, "Uh, in a way. You see she didn't want you to treat her any better or worse than before, catch my drift?"

I nodded, "But when I look at her now, she's not a guy, she's delicate. She's one of those emotional girls who's personality changes every hour."

"Naruto!" Akira called from up ahead. "Stop comparing me to Sakura and treat me for who I am. I'm Akira and I'm still my immortal messed up, reckless, annoying self. Now stop picturing me as a damsel in distress and train so I won't feel bad about beating you up."

I froze up shocked, "She heard didn't she?"

"She's only 15 paces ahead if she didn't hear that I'd be worried."

I looked at Pevy-sage, "She still sounds like Akira, and looks the same, why can't I act normally around her?"

He just smiled leaning down and whispering in my ear. "You like her, now that she's actually a girl your feelings are going crazy. That's all."

For some strange reason that sounded more like a warning, almost ominous, why do I feel like I've just been cursed?

Akira's POV

He'd better get over this, this weird whatever it is. He promised nothing would change and yet he's acting like I'm the most fragile being in the world. Me! Of all people. I've blown myself up, gotten myself stabbed by a beam of wood, kidnapped on three different occasions…that's actually pretty pathetic…but I got away each time, I've also had a building collapse on me. Also not my finest moment…

I should just stop worrying as long as I act like myself he'll eventually get over it. I just need to concentrate on the mission and on controlling fire more naturally. Since the guys had fallen back I had taken the opportunity to play with the mood fire again, it was the perfectly colored fire this time until Naruto kept apologizing then it turned an angry red. Now though it was almost back to normal.

I kept it lit on the end of my finger, using my concentration to make it jump to each one. It was actually kinda fun.

"hey Akira, Akira! Are you still ignoring me?"

"Wha-? Oh what's up?" I said quickly letting the fire go out.

"I was going to tell you that we're nearly there but now I'm asking," His confused gaze drifted to my hands. "Were your fingers on fire?"

Jiraiya seemed to question why he was traveling with us, this wouldn't be the first time and it wouldn't be the last. "We need to get him some food."

He walked past a very disheartened Naruto, "I'm not hungry! Her fingers were on fire! Akira your hand was on fire, right?"

"I don't know how to answer that," I said walking past staring up at the sky. "Therefore I'm not answering."

Jiraiya huffed. "Good answer."

"Aw you guys are no fun." He said jogging a bit to catch up. "What if her hand had been on fire just um hypo-hypo…"

"Hypothetically?" I offered.

"Yeah, say hypothetically her hands were on fire what would you say?"

"I would yell and pour water on her." Jiraiya's voice showed very little interest in the topic.

"Seems logical." I said.

"Fine, I'll drop it. So when will we get to the village with this Tsunade lady?"

"Tsunade's impatient and quick to anger. She's probably moved around a lot." Jiraiya explained as yet another balloon popped behind us, sending Naruto to the dirt.

"You okay, Naruto?" I asked.

"Yeah. But this stupid balloon and the stupid jutsu and stupid girls…" He continued to mumble on and on about everything that's irked him since he became a ninja.

Yeah, he's fine. "Well, as long as you're okay."

"Come on kid, we don't have time for kicking back. If we don't hurry who knows where that wayward woman will scamper off to next." Jiraiya scolded, but his voice when he spoke of Tsunade was very affection.

"Listen here, Pervy sage," Naruto pointed his finger seemingly out of frustration. "That's no way to talk to an apprentice who's worked his butt off."

"Oh so that's it, just calm down will ya, Tsunade's the priority here." Jiraiya then ignored Naruto and walked forward up the stone steps in front of us.

"Calm down, who does he think he is?" Naruto took a step forward nearly stumbling into me. We glanced to what he had tripped on and noticed a circular dent in the earth. Whatever Naruto's jutsu was it was powerful, too bad he won't tell me what it is.

Naruto seemed to go deep in thought before taking out a new balloon and blowing it up, I shrugged and followed him as he followed Jiraiya up the steps. We were heading for a gambling shed by the looks of it.

Once inside Jiraiya began to gamble for information while Naruto practiced his jutsu and I played with fire behind my back. It was a new trick but it was hard to concentrate when I couldn't see it, I had to learn how to sense its growth and heat without actually pulling in front of me once and a while.

"Hey kid," A man said calling Naruto's attention away. "How 'bout it sunny boy, wanna throw the dice around? Check it out, roll the dice and if it comes up odd that's han, if it comes up even then its cho."

"Look, zip it pal, I'm trying to get some training done here. Quit bugging me."

"What are you talking about? This is a gambling house, now why don't you ditch that balloon there. We'll have more fun with these." He said raising two dice between his fingers.

I decided to intervene at this point, "Listen mister, he doesn't want to gamble now lay off."

"Exactly, I have work to do, I don't have time be messing around shooting dice." Naruto, to my surprise, managed to make dice sound like a dumb child's game, or an insult to intelligence. I think the man took it the second way because he seemed vaguely pissed off.

"Man, what a boring kid."

"Oh shut up." Naruto said returning to his balloon.

I glanced over to Jiraiya who had just made a bet Cho against some guy who looked to be an informant at least for the next five minutes he would be. I watched the basket lift and immediately saw Han instead, the man's face filled with glee as he ordered Jiraiya to pay up a 1000 but at that precise moment a strange wind that came from nowhere in this tiny room flipped the dice to Cho. Jiraiya seemed suddenly very pleased. I held in a laugh as I looked beside me to see Naruto looking very discouraged at his broken balloon.

Soon we were at another gambling parlor, this time it was the slots. Naruto and I stood outside for a bit as he strained to complete whatever was happening in the balloon, seriously, he looked like an idiot. Jiraiya came out mumbling about a dead end or something and Naruto's balloon popped again throwing me off balance but not knocking me over, it's sad that I was getting used to this.

As we walked Naruto noticed an elderly woman gesturing us closer, she was sitting in a booth obviously luring people into gambling away their savings. Naruto took one glance at me before shrugging and walking over, I was obviously supposed to follow so I glanced at Jiraiya who just shook his head.

"Kids, grownups everyone loves the lotto. Give it a whirl cutie it's fun." She said. I watched Naruto's face blank at the cutie comment, I nudged him and he snapped out of it a bit. He still seemed hesitant though.

"What about this one? Hmm." She asked hold up a scratch card with three circles on it. "You'll know right away if you've won, then you could take this young lady on a date." She winked. I could have sworn Naruto was about to faint but he managed to hold his ground.

An incredibly short time later and Naruto was talking to his overstuffed wallet as Jiraiya grew envious of his luck.

"You're cuter when your chubby, aren't you froggy? Yes you are." Naruto said rubbing his frog wallet to his cheek. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing as Jiraiya sighed looking very put out.

Jiraiya stopped at a flight of stairs leading from town to a hill surrounded by walls, I stopped as well but Naruto just kept walking until Jiraiya called him back.

Naruto ran to catch up and as he did he pointed out a very worrisome observation, "Hey, where's this castle you were speaking of?"

"It's gone." Jiraiya said in disbelief.

I looked at Jiraiya who seemed to be scanning the landscape for something he knew he wouldn't find. It was nerve wracking to see his eyes show fear. I had to know what was going on.

"I'm going on ahead." I jumped onto the stone wall before jumping building to building. This way was always faster in crowded towns. I heard Jiraiya yell after me before he urged Naruto to run faster so they could catch up.

A damaged castle lay in ruins before me, in might have been spectacular a few days ago but now it was nothing but rubble. Jiraiya and Naruto caught up, Naruto was shocked while Jiraiya was contemplative.

"So, what happened?" Naruto asked. "It's like a typhoon hit it."

A group of panicked villagers emerged from a connecting pathway, Jiraiya yelled. "Hey! You there! What's going on? Tell me what are you running from?"

"If you're smart you'll run too. There's a monster up there."

"A monster." Naruto repeated.

"Now just calm down, what kind of monster? What do you mean?"

"A snake. A huge snake! It crushed the castle without even trying. Well I'm out of here."

"Wait how big a snake? Hey, our village was attacked by one too. Wait don't go I know something about big snakes." Naruto tried to say, but the guy was already running.

"So what do we do?" I asked Jiraiya who's eyes had narrowed at the news.

"Naruto, Akira come on. This could be the same snake. I'd like a closer look at this 'monster'." He said.

If this was the same snake then…that means the man who killed Gramps is here. Will I be able to kill him? He took out Gramps who was supposed to be really powerful though, maybe with Naruto's help?

"Akira stop thinking and concentrate on your surroundings."

"You know you have to be the first person who has ever told me to '_stop_ thinking'."

He sighed, "Were here. It looks like we're too late."

A wall lay crumbled to pieces on the ground, there were no signs of a snake but there were a few footprints.

"Did the snake do this too?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go Naruto, Akira." Jiraiya said walking away again. "We're not going to find Tsunade here."

"Not again, I was hoping he'd forgotten about her." Naruto mumbled jogging beside me as we caught up.

"Naruto, him forgetting about her would be like you forgetting about Sakura. He said they were old teammates didn't he?" I asked as we finally caught up.

"Well, yeah but…argh fine let's just find her."

We searched aimlessly for the rest of the day before finally deciding to take a break, mostly we gave up because of Naruto's complaining…not that I didn't add my own opinion here and there. So, Jiraiya chose a tavern.

"Hey, what are you talking about? This is a tavern." Naruto yelled.

Jiraiya turned to him, "Yeah, so what?"

"You trying to be a bad influence on me. Hello I'm underage."

"That was never in question." I mumbled loudly enough for Jiraiya to gain amusement,

"So are you!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at me.

"You idiots. Nobody's making you do anything. Alright? Just have a snack and stay out of the grownups way." Jiraiya walked inside, leaving Naruto to grumble about ramen shops and how we should eat something real.

Jiraiya looked up across the booths and his eyes seemed to land on a familiar sight. Naruto looked between the two adults before glancing at me confusion written across his face.

"I'm guessing we found her." I smiled walking towards the very last booth in the corner.

"Tsunade!" JIraiya yelled pointing comically at the woman.

The woman in turn stood from the booth and yelled back. "Jiraiya! What the- why are you here?"

She sounded annoyed and surprised, Jiraiya sounded excited and shocked. Maybe he had an unrequited love? I smirked, how adorable.

"Finally I've been looking everywhere for you. I should have known you'd be in here."

Soon we were all sitting in the booth, Jiraiya across from Tsunade, Naruto across from Shizune and me on the end. Tsunade was actually very pretty even though Jiraiya had called her old, she looked only to be in her early thirties or so. Neat blonde hair separated into two parts, I couldn't see how long they were but they were tied low near her shoulder. She also had golden eyes, a small blue diamond on her forehead and her chest was um well it was larger than most yet she was skinny.

Jiraiya chatted with her a bit before getting down to the business of why we were sent to find her. Tsunade pulled out a deck of cards, shuffling them as a tense atmosphere settled around us. Jiraiya handed his plate to Naruto who with a determined face set it beside me, problem was no one could have taken him seriously right now as a fish hung out of his mouth. I slowly reached over yanking it out before eating it myself.

"See that's what you do with your food, you don't just let it hang out of your mouth during moments like this. Eat it." I said turning back to the others. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya confused while Jiraiya shrugged taking a the deck and shuffling it some more. Naruto promptly picked up another fish placing it in his mouth so it would purposely hang out. My eyes narrowed at him, thus returning the atmosphere of our table.

"I'll cut right to the chase." He placed the deck back down between them. "Tsunade, in it's wisdom the village has made the decision to name you as the fifth Hokage."

Tsunade's hand paused over the cards, while Naruto choked on the fish. I was tempted to say I told you to eat it but I was also coping with a bit of shock. Tsunade recovered from her shock and began dealing the cards to her and Jiraiya. Naruto continued to pound on his own chest hoping to dislodge the fish that he was choking on. Funny thing was, part of it was still hanging from his mouth, why he didn't grab it I will never know. Why didn't I grab it? Because I wanted to see how long it would be before he noticed.

After the adults ignored him and he finally managed to swallow. Naruto seemed to get irritated. He seemed as shocked as Shizune still was, apparently finding the hokage was not part of the trip to his knowledge, or mine. We thought we were here to find a healer for Sasuke and Lee.

"You heard about the third hokage." Jiraiya stated.

Tsunade picked up her set of cards, fanning them out. "It was Orochimaru's doing, right? I heard about it. In fact he told me himself."

"Hold on a second, so your saying he was the one who killed the old man? Who is this Orochimaru guy?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Wait, are we talking about the girl? She was a guy? Where can I find him, I need to know why he did it. Why'd he take Gramps from us?"

"To answer Naruto, he's one of the sannin. Like Tsunade here, and yours truly."

"But then why? The sannin are all from the leaf village, right? Why'd he do it?" Naruto thankfully repeated my question.

"Who's this brat you brought with you?" Tsunade glared .

Jiraiya laughed dryly, "This is Naruto Uzumaki."

"And of course, I'm just invisible. Kinda like Shizune." I turned to her. "Do you feel ignored as well? Oh wait you can't, cause you don't participate in the conversation. So let's start our own conversation."

Shizune remained silent avoiding eye contact. I huffed quietly as Naruto yelled about something dumb. "Fine…" I sulked.

Naruto's POV

I seriously wasn't understanding this stuff. I mean we came here to get her to heal Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei but now she's going to be the fifth hokage but she refuses?

"Don't worry Naruto, she knows she can't refuse. There can be no one else. There was no one who contributed more to the leafs victory in the great war." Pervy-sage continued. "She combines unrivaled skill as a warrior with the ability to heal others. What's more, she is the granddaughter of the very first hokage. So in heritage and abilities she is the clear and only choice to be the fifth hokage and once she accepts her destiny, which she will, then she'll have to come back with us to the village and there heal your friends. You see its all been very carefully thought out, by the highest councils of the village. No offense but its not something an underaged genin is expected to understand. "

Why does he have to be so mean all the time, couldn't he have just said she had the family and skill to become hokage? Although I probably would have asked questions.

"Heh, you're slipping Jiraiya." Tsunade said cockily. "This apprentice isn't at all like your last one. He's a fool, with a big mouth. Funny looking too."

"Well to be fair it'd be hard for anyone to measure up to that standard. The fourth hokage showed all the signs of becoming the greatest ninja in generations brimming with talent and natural ability, brilliant, popular and to top it off nearly as handsome as his teacher."

"Oh sure but all that didn't save him from dying young. Throwing his life away all for the sake of the village. Money's one thing, a life's another. To risk your life against all the odds, that's a suckers bet."

"You seem bitter. You need a drink." Akira said over the side panel placing a drink beside Tsunade.

No one seemed to notice her, I was to mad to acknowledge it and Tsunade just drank the drink deeply. A suckers bet. I thought angrily snapping my chopsticks in my clenched fist.

"My grandfather and his successor they were all so willing to die to defend the village. Well they're both dead alright and the village is no safer than it ever was."

"Sounds to me, you've changed Tsunade. I don't know what's happened to make you like this, but to say such things outloud." Pervy-sage seemed torn and upset.

Tsunade laughed to herself, "Don't forget I'm not as young as I look the years have taught me a great deal. Sarutobi-sensei too, he should have known better. What'd he expect trying to be a hero as his age."

I could feel myself shaking, it was becoming more and more difficult to not strike out.

She sat back closing her eyes, "Ha, playing at Hokage count me out it's a fools game."

"That's does it!" I yelled climbing onto the table ready to kill her. Jiraiya grabbed the back of my jacket keeping me in the air and away from Tsunade. "Let me go! Stop it! Let me at her!"

"That's enough, people are looking." He said in monotone. I continued to struggle and yell as Tsunade smiled conceitedly.

"I'm not gonna let her sit there and make fun of the old man! No way! I'm going to make her pay. I don't care if she is a lady!" I punched my hand violently. "I'll knock that cynical sneer off her face."

Akira's POV

"And I will help." I said jumping over the booth to stand next to Naruto. "See I don't take well to people bad mouthing Gramps so now you have to deal with both of us."

"Hey, where were you?" Naruto asked glaring down at Tsunade.

"Oh you know here and there."

JIraiya spoke up, "You were getting drunk at the bar weren't you?"

"Underage." I said.

"Then why do you smell like alcohol?" He asked as I covered my mouth.

"They gave it to me, it was fine I tested it for drugs first, besides I'm normal after a bit of adrenaline thankfully given to me to punish those who oppose Gramps."

Tsunade took the silence as an opportunity. She placed one leg on the table standing to overshadow Naruto. "Are you challenging me? You've got guts if nothing else. Let's take this outside kid."

"No, no." Shizune begged. Jiraiya just sighed realizing this wasn't going to end until a fight happened.

"Akira." Naruto said anger still raging across his face. "Stay out of this one, alright? I want to do this, not just for all the hokage's but for my dream. I can't let her rub dirt into it."

I nodded before we followed Tsunade and a seething Naruto outside. It was really late so the road was clear of people, it was a perfectly clear night.

"One of the legendary sannin taking on a snotty nosed genin," She smiled as though she had already won. "I ought to be ashamed of myself."

"Yes yes you should." I mumbled gaining an elbow to the side from Jiraiya. "Ow." I said rubbing the spot.

"Who you calling snotty?" Naruto growled.

Tsunade held up one finger, Jiraiya seemed to know what was happening. "Oh stop trying to show off."

"You see this." She said. "One finger, it's all I'm gonna need to take you down."

"Please don't." Shizune pleaded once again.

"Well," Tsunade said gesturing with her finger. "What are you waiting for kid?"

"Don't ever underestimate me!" Naruto yelled pulling three shuriken from his holder, throwing them at Tsunade.

She dodged gracefully eyes closed as though merely on a Sunday walk. Naruto tried to use a kunai when he was close enough but she ducked slipping her finger through the loop at the base and twirling it into her own hand. She struck upwards, a metal clang sounded as it hit his headband sending the kunai and headband up while Naruto flew back.

He regained balance but she was already there posed in front of him, her one finger curled back. In one swift movement she flicked his forehead sending him flying, he executed through many backwards summersaults as Shizune yelled Tsunade's name trying to reason with her. As Naruto went through the last summersault he landed on his feet, hand on his head.

"A flick to the forehead?" He stood straighter. "I'll show her."

Just as he said that his kunai landed in front of him, point driven into the ground. His headband fell neatly beside it. I could tell we were both thinking it, she's good.

"Hey kid," She yelled. "One question before ya pass out. Tell me what makes you so touchy about hokage?"

Everyone turned to Naruto, I knew why but I guess the motives weren't as clear to those who recently met him. He's not as outspoken now, he doesn't introduce himself as he used to and so no one asks why. I guess we've changed a bit, well maybe not me but he has.

"It's because unlike you, that's my goal. Just watch someday I'll be hokage." Tsunade seemed taken aback by his sheer determination. "Remember this, to be hokage, that is my dream."

She faltered and Naruto seemed to figure this would be the best opportunity to attack. I watched as he summoned chakra to his hand much like when I summon a fire but his chakra didn't transform. It swirled in a mass on his hand, creating a sphere of pure energy. He rushed at Tsunade, she seemed surprised as she recognized the jutsu from somewhere.

She raised her arm and I thought she was about to strike him but she hit the ground causing a mighty crack to form. Naruto's foot tripped as it spread behind him and the jutsu dissipated while he fell. The leftover power of the jutsu threw Naruto straight back, he landed stuck in the fissure. Arms and legs in the air flailing uselessly.

Well I had to give both of them credit, Naruto for his new jutsu which I'm hoping is unperfected still and Tsunade for her strength and ability to react. Shizune and I walked to Naruto's aid slowly helping him sit up and eventually hauling him to his feet.

"Jiraiya are you the one who taught this little kid the rasengan?" Tsunade said peaking Naruto's interest.

"Well of course I did, I'm his teacher aren't I? What of it?" Jiraiya replied.

"Ha," Tsunade huffed. "You and the fourth Hokage are the only ones who can use that jutsu. What's the point of teaching it to someone who can never master it? You old fool. Giving him false hopes like that, filling his head with stupid ideas. Making him think he can actually be hokage someday!"

"Well, I think she just delivered a challenge, don't you think Naruto?"

"Yeah, it seems she did." He stood to face her. "I'll show you who's stupid! Just wait, give me just three days, and I'll have that jutsu down flat."

A look of surprise crossed her face before she smiled assuredly again. "Heh, watch what you say kid. I might just hold you to it."

"Heh, I said it and I never go back on my word. That's my nindo my ninja way. Right Akira?"

"Well…" I said. "You try to. I'll give you that. Although our promise wavered when you acted stupid I think you can keep it now." I smiled earning a smile in return.

"Well then," Tsunade walked towards us. "Care to make a bet on it."

"A bet?" Naruto questioned.

"I'll give you one week. If you can master that jutsu by then I'll admit I'm wrong and that you're worthy of becoming hokage, I'll even throw in my necklace." She said pointing to a unique stone around her neck.

"Lady Tsunade, no. No you don't really mean that." Shizune said.

"Uh, you can keep it." Naruto said crossing his arms behind his head. "I'm not really into jewelry."

"You numbskull," Jiraiya finally spoke again. "That necklace belonged to the first hokage himself. There are only two like it in the entire world. Why that little thing's worth three goldmines and the mountains on top of it."

I could practically see the dollar signs flash through Naruto's eyes, "Lady you've got yourself a bet."

"Alright but if I win you admit I was right and I get all the money in froggy." She said tossing his frog wallet in her hand.

"Ah, Gamma!" Naruto cried furiously looking through his pockets.

So that was her grandfathers? Why would she bet something of such sentimental value to her? I mean I would never bet my sword or- Ah I haven't trained with it at all recently. I've probably lost at least half of my skill! No don't panic it's nothing a bit of practice won't cure, I'll spend a few hours on this before working on something else maybe a jutsu or something.

Before I was even aware of it I was being guided through the streets by Naruto to the inn we were staying at. We had nearly gotten settled for bed when a knock came at our door. I was in a half groggy state but managed to get the gist of what was happening. Shizune was explaining the necklace and explaining Tsunade's recent behavior.

Apparently before she lost her dreams and hopes she was very kind and dedicated to the village, after her fiancé and brother died everything in her life changed. She tried to show why there was a need for healers to be trained for each team but no one listened.

The necklace was all she had left, each memory hidden by it. When she was young she had given it to her brother who had dreamed of being hokage, he was only a genin, and shortly after he died. She gave it to her fiancé next, he dreamed of creating change in the leaf under his rule as hokage, a while later and he died. She had been there, she had tried to save him but there was too much blood and he passed away. She's now terrified of blood as it brings back those haunting times, where she fought each day just to survive. The necklace is more precious than life to her. It is a necklace of death, anyone other than Tsunade who wears it will die.

Soft footsteps walked to the door, they were Naruto's. I sat up and watched him leave. Shizune asked him, "Where are you going?"

"Out. I need to start training." And with that the door shut leaving just me and Shizune in the room.

I shifted to a sitting position, slipping on my shoes, Shizune turned to me. "You aren't going out as well are you?"

"He's right, he needs to train and I've recently noticed that my own skills are…less than they should be. If I'm going to follow him to the top I need to be able to pave my own way up there. If I just glide behind him I wouldn't deserve to be next to him."

"So are you two together?" She asked, my movements paused.

"…no." I stood up walking past her. "He doesn't like me like that."

"I'm sorry if I offended you."

I turned and smiled, "Nah, it's just something I'm struggling to come to terms with. There's a girl waiting for him back in Konoha that deserves him more than I ever will."

She blinked a few times, curiousity gleaming. "May I watch you train? We could continue to chat if it doesn't distract you."

"I think I'd like that but you seem stressed, go get some sleep. In the morning come find me. I have no idea where I'll be though."

"That's alright. I think I'll be able to track you." She smiled knowingly.

"Well, let's make it easy on you." I walked back to my backpack and pulled out an old scroll. "This should have my scent so if you have a dog or something you can find me."

"This will make it much easier for Tonton."

"Tonton? Isn't that your pig?"

"Yep. Well, I'll speak with you later." She said disappearing through the door. I shook my head, slipping out and locking the door behind me.


	58. Chapter 58

Akira's POV

True to his word, Naruto spent all night and all day training. He trained at the base of a cliff, only about 20 feet high, next to a waterfall while I trained at the top of the cliff just to keep an eye on him. Needless to say he eventually passed out. I rolled my eyes as I concentrated back onto the twins lesson, turns out Igniculus and Quatuor knew some sort of awesome jutsu, to be honest though I was beginning to wonder if I should really trust them.

"Hey, am I doing this right?" I asked concentrating the fire in my hand together, the twins said that I could in theory make my own 'scales' if I could transform my chakra into another form. So far it was futile, whenever it got close to being compressed it would flare out nearly burning me. "Hey, are you even listening?"

Igniculus the eldest and the boy sighed, "Yes, oh stupid one, you're doing fine. Once you can create a small casing of 'scales' on your hand we will work out towards the rest of you."

It was my turn to sigh. We had been working on it all day and I still only had up to my wrist covered in weird scales. "This is getting me now where and would you stop calling me that?" I sat down onto the ground staring at the scales as I tried to make them grow up my arm, it was slightly painful as though my flesh and bones were melting, fusing into the new form. "Is this supposed to burn?"

Igniculus and Quatuor exchanged a glance mumbling latin to each other before Quatuor walked over sniffing my arm. "We're not sure, no one has ever attempted this except for in the ancient scrolls. You smell alright though, I wouldn't worry."

I nodded slowly, breathing deeply trying to grow more scales while resisting the urge to tear them off. It was like a growing pain mixed with a weird burning feeling, not only that but it was consuming what little energy I still had stored since last night. Which reminds me Shizune didn't show up today, I wonder what held her up.

I heaved myself onto my feet, dissolving the jutsu yet a few scales remained, I shrugged it off and walked down the cliff path to Naruto. He was just waking it seemed, he rolled over to face me patting the ground near him.

"Tired?" He asked. I nodded. "How's your training going?"

I shrugged, practically collapsing to the ground beside him. He laughed, "Yeah, same here. Well, if you're sleeping so am I. We'll train at night it's too hot during the day."

I nodded, "Shush." I placed a finger on his mouth as he was just about to continue talking. "I don't know how you can have the energy to talk still but I need sleep so shush."

"Oh…"he whispered. "Sorry."

So with that we both dozed off lying in the shade of the only tree that hadn't been beaten by Naruto yet.

Shizune's POV

Oh I hope Akira won't be mad at me, Lady Tsunade had me worried all night. What was she thinking drinking and disappearing?

Tonton diverged off the path following game trails that lead to a beautiful waterfall. A quick scan and you could easily tell that this was the training area for those two. Spiral engravings covered the trees while scorch marks littered the upper cliff. Looks like they've been training hard, I thought.

I walked into the clearing and couldn't stop a grin appearing on my face, I wonder how close those two are, from the looks of it they would have to be close to sleep so near. I had had my suspicions but it seemed that they may actually be a couple, Akira just needed a neater hair cut and no one would ever think she's a guy. I'm glad Master Jiraiya told us the story surrounding Akira, it must have been difficult hiding for so long, not knowing who to turn to, falling for your best friend. I'm glad things seem to be working out between them though. Now it's hard not to recognize her as a girl, I should probably wake her up soon, she'll be embarrassed if she wakes up in Naruto's arms after all.

"Akira." I whisper gently waking her. Her eyes eased open sleepily staring in Naruto's direction, she flinched lightly but kept a drowsy expression.

She turned to look at me before nodding and sliding her hand out of Naruto's, an inquisitive look from me got an explanation. "He seems to unconsciously grab onto whatever's closest to him in his sleep. Jiraiya says it was a pillow before I got back. Nothing special, so stop with the sparkly eyes."

I laughed lightly following a still sleepy Akira to the top of the cliff. "Can I ask how your training is going?"

Akira's back was still turned as a whoosh of fire engulfed her hand turning to steel plates resembling scales. They were still steaming as I inched closer, I placed my hand on the scales and found that they were definitely warm and strong. I thought tapping the back of her hand before flipping it to see her palm. The scales on her palm were more flexible and softer to the touch but I expect they were just as strong.

"This- this is amazing." I looked up in awe to see Akira watching as Naruto began freaking out realizing Akira was gone. "Um, is he alright? Should we go to him?"

"Nah, just give me a second." She said wiping sleep dust from her eye as she walked to the cliffs edge. I had been warned of how reckless she could be and had a small worry that she was going to just jump off. "Hey! I see you're up! Shizune brought food, you want some?"

I had almost forgotten about the picnic basket I had brought for the two of them. Naruto seemed to materialize next to Akira as soon as food was mentioned.

"You brought food?" He asked, a grin forming when I nodded. "Great! I'm starved."

As the afternoon progressed I learned that although they are kids they're serious about their training, during meal breaks all they would talk about is training, giving tips, collaborating, it would seem as though they were eating and breathing training nothing more. By evening though, conversation was minimal. They had both used up a lot of chakra, Naruto had gotten the spirals to tear deeper and they were tighter together but it wasn't the fourth's. Akira was having just as many difficulties, the armor seemed to stop at her elbow refusing to extend past it, the extreme heat of melding fire chakra to a solid was beginning to scar her arms. A layer of skin had been burned away leaving delicate pink skin.

Naruto finished his sandwich, his eyes had been on Akira's arm since he sat down. "Akira, does it hurt?"

"A little." She admitted. She leaned back on her hands, leaning heavily on her good hand but creating the illusion she was using both.

"Should we get Jiraiya to look at it?" He asked moving around the basket to sit next to her.

"Maybe, but I have some stuff that should take care of it." Naruto remained unconvinced. "Listen, stop worrying, I can handle it. Go train or something."

"No." He refused stubbornly. "Not until I see that you're arm is healed."

Akira blinked a few times. "You'll lose the bet waiting for it to heal, it could take weeks Naruto. Now go train."

"No. Heal your arm. You said you had stuff to help it, I at least want to see you use it."

"Fine." Akira rummaged through her pocket pulling out a small jar of burn salve, at least I assumed it was burn salve until she took a small amount and ate it.

"Akira!" I said flailing my arms. "You can't eat burn salve! We have to get you to Lady Tsunade she'll know what to do."

"Shizune." Akira said calmly. "This isn't burn salve, it's um a special healing candy."

"Healing what?"

"Candy."

"See now I just lay here until the pain subsides, so Naruto go train for about half an hour then come back." She said laying into the grass.

Naruto got skeptically to his feet, "Alright…but if it doesn't work. I'm personally running you to the old lady. Got it?"

"Yeah whatever just go train." She said closing her eyes, the moment he was gone her face contorted with pain. I reached out to help her but she shook her head. "It's normal. Just give it time. This isn't as bad as fixing a bone."

I nodded, it was all I could do to not run to Tsunade, to not call for Naruto, to just watch as Akira held back her pain.

Akira's POV

Half an hour felt like ages to me but finally I could sit up without any trouble, I flexed my hand and moved my arm, checking for mobility like Suffio said I should. Shizune was stunned, she had just watched as flesh grew over my arm healing it completely and I was acting like I had just woke up from a long sleep.

"So, Naruto should be back any minute. You have anything you want to say first?"

"How? Akira, first the scales though. You've noticed the danger so why continue to train? You must be out of your mind."

"Well yes I am actually." She looked unimpressed. I rolled my eyes. "Of course I noticed the danger, but the twins gave me the idea. What if you could block a kunai bare-handed? What if fire couldn't burn your skin? Needles couldn't inject you, nothing could touch you except the strength of ten men bearing down with a hammer. It was amazing, I had to at least try."

She nodded slowly, " I suppose that power affects the best of us…but what about the healing erm candy?"

"Oh I was training with my dragon when I psycho dropped from a tree, I had hurt myself pretty badly, then he gave me chemicals to heal it with, he needed help with his healing cream recipe. So I helped him he took me to his lab, we ran a few tests and ta-da healing candy." I said as quickly as I could, Naruto was already nearby and closing in fast.

Shizune's mouth dropped open as she struggled to find words and make sense of the mess I had said. Naruto reached us, pointing at Shizune inquisitively, I just shook my head and he shrugged the topic away.

"So will I have to drag you to see the old lady?" He asked eyeing my arm.

"Nope." I raised it in front of him. "All healed, see you just have to trust-

Shizune's voice cracked through my sentence. "You were kidnapped by a mad scientist!"

I blinked, sighing dejectedly as Naruto glanced between Shizune and I. "Am I missing something?" He asked.

"No Naruto, Shizune was just in a daydream or something. So now that my arm is healed you can go back to training and I can go back to mine. "

Okay so maybe telling Shizune was a bad idea, I thought.

Jiraiya's POV

"You're brats have been out there a long time. Aren't you worried?" Tsunade asked over a bottle of Sake.

"They're probably fine, though I should check up on them soon. Wanna come see?" I jeered.

"Hmph, your student won't last long. They don't have what it takes. You're only setting them up for failure."

"You'd be surprised Tsunade. The will of fire has been passed down, those two are perfect examples of it." I said making a move to stand. "You should come see them, see their progress."

"I don't think so." She said gloomily.

I was about to reply when a very out of breath Shizune ran in. "Lady Tsunade! It's Akira, you have to see this. Please m'lady I implore you just come see them."

"What happened? What's wrong with Akira?" I asked, knowing that that girl could get up to a deadly amount of trouble.

"Well, her arm was…well it's hard to describe. It seems as though a layer of skin was either burned or torn off, leaving a layer of pink tissue, like it was healing without the time or healers involved but then she ate this odd candy and it was healed. She said she used it on herself earlier as well."

I grabbed Shizune's arms turning her to face me. "Where did she get the candy from?" Don't tell me it was the Akatsuki…

"She said she was taken by a scientist to a lab, they ran some tests on her before using chemicals to test what could heal and what couldn't, she eventually got some of this candy before leaving the lab."

Tsunade looked at her with disbelief, I on the other hand could see Akira doing that. "When did she say this happened?"

"I don't think she did, but I think it was recently."

I felt myself visibly pale. This had happened recently, as in while Akira was under my care? Kakashi's going to kill me…

"He's going to hand me over to Ibiki. No, worse. He'll hand me over to Akira." I said to myself but judging from Tsunade's reaction she heard anyways.

"Scared of a little kid now Jiraiya?" She snickered.

"You have no idea…" I mumbled.

Akira's POV

It had been a week since Naruto and Tsunade started this bet and I had run across a um side effect of the jutsu the twins taught me. It would seem that the scales weren't burning my skin off, they were fusing to it and whenever I removed the scales it had to take the skin with it. It was like I was using a transformation jutsu on my skin, upon this realization I tried a transformation jutsu, infused with the condensed and solid chakra, picturing scales and armor on me. It worked but not in the way I thought it would and so now I was sitting on a rock no taller than the grass. Little Aduro sat beside me tilting his head side to side, he was the only one I could summon at the moment, he was also the only one that couldn't laugh at me.

So while stuck in this form I vented. "I'm beginning to think that I should never ever trust the twins. They just seem to be out for my destruction, you know? Yeah! Exactly what I think. They must hate me…"

Aduro shook his head quickly.

"No? Well I guess I am pretty naïve to think that they wouldn't trick me, they seem the mischievous sort. Maybe I trust to easily." Aduro nodded. "Hey, on a completely random note do you think the others will find me or should I go to them?"

He scuttled around in tight circles before dashing off a ways ahead, I lost sight of him but as the grass bent down I could follow his trail. "Well, I guess that answers that."

Soon I was dashing around after Aduro seeking out my friends. We stopped three times in one hour all because, in this form, I had little to no stamina. What was only a few meters felt like miles, we reached the cliff finally and Aduro stuck to the walls climbing gracefully down. I on the other hand went with a slightly different idea, I had small, very small, wings so why not put them to use.

I took a flying leap off the cliff gliding in circles, it worked for about half the journey before my wings folded up sending me plummeting towards the ground and Naruto's training circle. I closed my eyes waiting for impact but I landed safely on something soft. I opened my eyes to see strands of spiky blonde hair around me. I had landed on Naruto's head.

Now I can assume this doesn't happen very often to him as Naruto then proceeded to have a spaz attack while trying to get me off his head which was rather frightening when you are less than an inch high and smaller than his hand. I managed to cling to his hair until he stopped running around and freaking out, he slowly moved his hand to catch me as though I wasn't an intelligent creature. I rolled my eyes shuffling carefully towards his hand.

"Do not squish me. If you do I might actually die."

His hand paused. "Akira? Where are you?"

"Just don't move your hand." I said, he'll know where I am soon enough.

Once I had climbed onto his hand he lowered it allowing him to see me. "Akira? You're a- you're a lizard?"

"Um Dragon actually." I said spreading my wings. "See?"

For a moment I thought he was going to faint but he managed to wrap his head around my newest troubles before falling. "What happened? How'd you go from Akira to little dragon?"

"That is a complicated story, the twins told me about a jutsu which I had to try out. I tried it, my chakra reacted badly to being manipulated and this just happened to be the extreme worst case scenario of what could happen. Now if you could get my friend off the cliff over there, we can go see Jiraiya."

He nodded and we retrieved Aduro who nuzzled up to me, glad that I was safe, before disappearing in a puff of summoning smoke. Naruto then ran back to the village as quickly as a fatigued, chakra deprived kid could.

We made it to the outside of the village before Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted sending me flying into the dirt. I crawled back to him, nudging him, pulling his hair trying to wake him up but once he was out, he was out. I sighed not knowing what to do, I suppose I could run into town to find some help but the streets are crowded and I don't want to be stepped on. Shizune should be passing by soon though, it's around dinner time.

And as if on cue, Shizune appeared walking leisurely up the hill with her loyal pig. "Ah, Naruto. What happened to you, are you alright?"

"Don't worry Shizune," My seemingly disembodied voice said. "He just fainted. But I'm glad you're here, I need your help."

Shizune turned her head rapidly side to side. "Akira? Is that you?"

"Down here Shizune, see there was a minor mix up with a jutsu and now I'm a small dra- and you fainted. Well that was real helpful Shizune. So Tonton you mind running down to the village to find Jiraiya or what?" Tonton nodded before dashing off into the town.

"Well, nothing else to do but wait. Everyone's useless." I said curling up beside Naruto to absorb some sun.

About twenty minutes later and a slightly buzzed Jiraiya made his way towards us. "Is this it? This was the big dilemma? I was about to go into my favorite bar and you stopped me for this? I'm going back, they'll wake up eventually."

"Jiraiya! Get back here and help us!" I yelled.

"Akira?" He spun around, "Where are you?"

"Would people stop asking me that? Look down at your shoe." He obliged looking thoroughly confused. "Hey. Um there was a slight issue with a jutsu I tried and um- Hey be careful with me, I'm delicate." I squeaked as he lifted me by the tail.

"Oh no, please tell me you aren't…Oh who am I kidding you're Akira. You are Kakashi's daughter and I am responsible for this because you were in my care. He is going to murder me. What did you do?"

"Uh, a jutsu that went wrong. Did you know jutsu's can go wrong? I didn't I just thought they could use up too much chakra or something."

Jiraiya sighed placing me on his head as he picked up Naruto and Shizune. "Come on, let's find Tsunade."

As it would happen Tsunade was in her room at the inn making it much faster to find her. She seemed displeased when she found Jiraiya at her door but upon seeing Shizune passed out she began to worry.

"What happened? Why is Shizune unconscious?" She glared at Jiraiya. "If I find out it was you, so help me, you will be a dead man."

"Woah there Tsunade, she passed out upon seeing this." Jiraiya fished into his hair dragging me out.

"A lizard? Shizune isn't some little prissy girl who would faint when faced with a lizard. She nearly beat Orochimaru's henchman, Kabuto or whatever to a pulp."

"Well, seeing as I'm not actually a lizard I think it's reasonable." I mused gliding to the desk. "I've gotten better at this gliding thing."

"Wait a second, is that one of your brats?" Tsunade asked walking over to examine me. "Looks like a jutsu gone wrong."

"Can you reverse it?" Jiraiya asked her.

"I could but in this form I don't know how she'd react to treatment. It might be better to wait it out. As for the other two, Shizune will be up in no time. Naruto on the other hand, well he's collapsed from exhaustion and his right hand is severely burned from concentrated chakra." I jumped down to the bed scanning Naruto's hand. It was still radiating a bit of heat. "He's out of it. He won't wake up til the day after tomorrow at the earliest." She sunk into deep thought, her face reflected guilt, sadness, confliction. It was disheartening to watch.

"Well if there's really nothing we can do, why don't we get a drink Tsunade? You need to unwind a bit." Jiraiya said dragging Tsunade out of the room. "Hold the fort for us until we get back, alright Akira?"

They left before I could give an answer. Alright, exactly how was I supposed to hold the fort if I can't fight? The enemy won't even give me a second glance. Oh whatever, I need to sleep. Maybe that will cure this wretched jutsu.

I woke up to find Naruto yelling at a very groggy Shizune. "Hey, where the heck am I?"

"Naruto, I- Naruto! What time is it? What day is it today? What day, what time?" She said sitting up quickly.

"It's Monday morning." Naruto answered. I yawned stretching out, seems I'm still a dragon. Lovely. "Why what is it?"

"It's amazing. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Just drop it Shizune. Naruto heals faster and has a higher recuperation something or other."

"Akira, you're still a dragon. Are you feeling okay?" He asked walking over and picking me up.

"I suppose, I'd feel a lot better if I was back in my own form but this is okay as a temporary thing. You mind placing me near the window, I want to soak up some sun. I'm feeling sluggish right now."

He carried me over and deposited me near the sill, he then spoke with Shizune more about his energy, and the bet with Tsunade. I zoned out just basking in the sun, trying not to fall back to sleep.

A sudden yell and Shizune trying to run out the window woke me up sending me falling off the sill, Naruto's quick reflexes saved me from a nasty fall and he quickly placed me on his shoulder. Shizune had fallen still as a kunai had just passed by her head, shaving off the ends of her hair.

"What in the world?" She asked.

"What is it?" Naruto yelled pulling the window open more so he could see. A very tired, very angry Jiraiya stood panting near the wall. He could barely move his arm, I don't see how he threw the kunai.

"She slipped me a mickey." He said, he sounded completely worn out. We climbed out the window helping him to sit down. We sat in a ring on the roof listening to his story. "Double crossing little vixen. She must have spiked my drink when I wasn't looking. I can't build up any chakra, my body is so weak I don't even think I can throw a kunai straight."

I exchanged a look with Shizune. So if he had been throwing straight he would have killed Shizune? Good to know but seriously thank god he can't throw straight right now.

"Great Pervy-sage." Naruto said angrily. "When you're always going on about what a great ninja you are. What did you get distracted by her pretty face?"

"Shut up!" Jiraiya yelled back. "She possesses a healers knowledge of herbs and elixirs. I should have known better. Only Tsunade could whip up a knock out drug that even a ninja couldn't detect. But still to be caught off guard like that I must be losing my touch."

"So your best friend drugged you, who cares." They all turned to me, still sitting on Naruto's shoulder. "See if I were you I'd find her, drag her back by her ear, demand a reason and apology, then haul her off to Konoha. So are we going to sit around and gab all day or are we going to go find her?"

"She has a point," Shizune said with her head down.

"Yeah well I'm in no condition to go after her. Hey Naruto get me a glass of water will you?" Jiraiya ordered.

"Hm? Oh sure." Naruto said standing with me cupped in his hands. "You mind holding her for a minute?" He asked Shizune who graciously opened her hands. "Careful you don't squish her, she's really light and small."

Shizune smiled knowingly before nodding. Once he was out of sight she turned to Jiraiya who was chuckling a bit.

"I'm not that small am I? I mean I am a dragon he doesn't need to treat me like I'm a small…"

"Pet?" Jiraiya offered.

"I'm not a pet!" I yelled causing both adults to laugh.

Shizune cleared her throat. "Akira I think he's just being careful, he cares an awful lot about you. He doesn't want you hurt and now that you can't defend yourself, he feels like he has to protect you even more."

"But I don't want him to do that…If he does that I'll feel like a burden. Plus…"

"Plus?" Jiraiya coaxed.

"I want him to give Hinata a chance but the more Naruto cares for me the more I want to stay with him...It's becoming a real headache."

"Oh Akir-" Shizune began.

"Alright I'm back with your water." Naruto gracefully jumped out the window handing Jiraiya a glass of water along with an entire pitcher. "So what's the plan?" He gingerly took me from Shizune sitting back down.

"We haven't decided yet." Shizune said, glancing at Jiraiya who had downed his second glass of water, glance before asking, "Are you alright now, Master Jiraiya?"

"I suppose so, compared to how I felt before. I'm back to maybe 30%." JIraiya paused for a moment contemplating something. "Okay Shizune,"

"Yes what is it?" She asked nervously.

"It's time you told us about your mistress and Orochimaru. What kind of deal are they making?"

"Orochimaru?" Naruto asked looking suspiciously at Shizune. Shizune's eyes held fear as her eyebrows quivered. She was worried, seriously worried.

She put her head down, "I never imagined she would go through with it. That's why I- I didn't say anything about it before. But now, there's no time to lose. You must come with me quickly, I'll explain on the way."

"Let's go then." Jiraiya said standing to his feet.

"Don't forget me. I'm coming too." Naruto stood as well placing me on his shoulder.

"And of course we can't forget me, the girl who's now a dragon. I really hope I turn back soon. Until then, onward to the new mission." I said earning a few tense smiles, Jiraiya nodded once and we were off to save Tsunade.


	59. Chapter 59

Akira's POV

While running to save Tsunade, I could barely pay attention to anything going on even the conversations right beside me. Naruto had thought that this would be the best of times to do flips while running in the trees, and poor me was stuck sitting on his shoulder keeping him in a death grip. He complained about my claws a few times but whenever I tried to answer he would do another flip instantly shutting me up. I suppose I could have used chakra but I needed a small dose of revenge for it all. I swear he was doing it on purpose.

I didn't understand this much, Orochimaru was blackmailing Tsunade into healing his arms and once they're healed he's going to attack the leaf village again. With dad and Sasuke out of commission and over half of our nin injured we wouldn't stand a chance.

Naruto upon hearing the news was, by this time, gritting his teeth, an angry growl escaping as we got closer to our targets. Jiraiya was finally serious, it was as though you could see how he was preparing his mind to kill a person close to him. If I had to, could I kill one of team 7?

I didn't have the time to think it over, and I felt as though I probably wouldn't want to, we had found evidence of Tsunade. The stone walls lay in ruins around us, it was as though a tornado had ripped the pieces into little bits.

"Whoa…" Naruto and I said. Naruto continued to scan the broken walls kicking a few small stones.

"What the heck happened here?" He turned to Jiraiya.

"Well, well I'd say something's got Tsunade in a bad mood. She's got a foul temper." Jiraiya mused scanning the area over again.

"Well okay, but where's the grumpy old bat now?" Naruto asked walking over to the collapsed wall.

"Hey," I nudged his chin before gesturing to a piece of fabric that lay next to us. "You think that could help us?"

Tonton and Shizune walked over silently, Tonton sniffed the jacket as though she was a trained dog before Shizune asked her which way Tsunade was. Tonton squealed once and ran straight ahead.

"Okay let's go." Naruto said as Shizune gathered up the jacket. Soon, we were off at a rapid pace that Tonton was seriously beating, I feel really useless just sitting on Naruto's shoulder…even Tonton, a pig, has more use than I do.

We made it in time to stop Kabuto as he raised a kunai above Tsunade's head, one smoke bomb thrown between them and we were her new body guards. Standing between him and Tsunade we managed to get him to jump back to re-calculate his odds.

"It's been a long time, old friend. " Orochimaru said to Jiraiya. So they're friends? Jiraiya needs to pick and choose better friends from now on.

"Long time indeed." JIraiya said back. "And I can't say it's improved your looks any, old friend."

As they bantered, my eyes drifted to his arms and I noticed that they were entirely covered in bandages, it's a safe bet that he'd have difficulties moving them but then again maybe they're for show like Sasuke's.

Naruto's attention turned to a silver haired ninja with his hair back in a low ponytail, Naruto's attention change turned my attention to him as well. I couldn't remember him very well but Naruto seemed to know him.

"Hey!" Naruto pointed. "Kabuto."

This Kabuto guy seemed to recognize Naruto but his eyes regarded him as an enemy. "Naruto."

"You've met this guy before, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked not letting his eyes leave Orochimaru.

"Well of course I have." Naruto explained. "We took the chunin exams together. What are you doing here Kabuto?"

I rolled my eyes, leaning up and balancing on my hind legs. "He's with Orochimaru, isn't that obvious? He's the enemy now."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed just as Tsunade took advantage of the distraction.

She shoved Jiraiya to the side, sending him into the dirt. "Get out of the way. Stay out of this. I can handle them."

She jumped and tried to kick Kabuto's head, he ducked narrowly avoiding her leg. Spinning in the air she used her other leg to send the kunai he was holding flying into a rock. Kabuto tried to run but Tsunade was fast on his tail. They began punching and dodging as Kabuto continued walking backwards. Tsunade tried to kick him again but he jumped back landing on his hands before continuing to his feet. A few more punches later and I realized something.

"Uh…If she's off fighting shouldn't we be doing something right now?" I asked. "You know instead of just watching her put him on the defensive."

I was about to get a reply but an unexpected move from Kabuto stopped us all. He had reached his kunai and with it, drawn blood from his own hand. I didn't understand until I saw the symptoms of sheer panic in Tsunade's body language. Her eyes were wide, she was shaking, stumbling back to get away but it was on her. His blood was on her and from the looks of it she had a fear of blood.

A single punch to the face was all it took to sending her, in her fear induced state, flying back. Shizune caught her.

"I don't get it what's going on? I'm confused. Did I miss out on something? How come Kabuto and Lady Tsunade are mixing it up?" Naruto asked facing Kabuto.

I once again leaned onto my hind legs and whispered. "He's the enemy, no compassion for us. Get it now?"

His eyes went wide with the new knowledge even though I had told him it only minutes before. Kabuto laughed while trying to take gulps of air. "I see you're as, slow as ever Naruto. No wonder you're no match for Sasuke."

Naruto gritted his teeth but didn't move, the gears still weren't clicking the right way for him to realize the severity of the situation.

"If you want his answer, just look at his headband." Jiraiya said causing Naruto to finally recognize the enemy's symbol, the sound, etched into the metal. "He serves Orochimaru."

"That's right. I'm a spy from the village hidden in the sound." Kabuto said raising his head, his eyes met Naruto's with a mocking glint and he smiled.

Naruto looked down, "But a spy, that's impossible." He looked back up innocently hoping. "You don't really mean it."

"Naruto." I whispered. "He does, otherwise Tsunade would still be standing. If he was on our side he wouldn't have used her weakness to his advantage like that."

"But," He looked back at Kabuto. "But you helped us get through the chunin exams. You saved our lives."

Well, that's news to me…If that's true then it's no wonder Naruto refuses to believe it. I don't want him to fight this guy but there's nothing I can do in this form.

"I only helped in order to gather information about all of you, that was my mission."

Great…so now he has info on all of us. What next? They have a specific target in mind aside from killing Gramps. They better not, and I better not have jinxed that.

"Indeed, I learned one very important thing." He continued. "About you Naruto. You lack any ninja ability. You're not a bit like Sasuke."

"Thankfully," I hissed. "Naruto, stay calm. He's just trying to push you into a fight."

"I know." Naruto gritted his teeth. "But should I just stand here and take this?"

"…I – It's up to you I guess." I hung my head. If I was still human I would back him up and it'd be fine whatever he chose but if he chooses to fight now, can I defend him? I still can't stand beside him…

"For grandma Tsunade." He whispered. I took a deep breath to steady myself, he chose to fight.

"Go on, glare at me all you want." Kabuto said. "You're still just a pint sized genin who's in over his head. I admit that the demon inside of you had me worried for a time but surrounded by three of the legendary sannin I can see just how significant you are. Next to them you're a mere child sitting at the grownups table. Stay out of it. Or die."

That's it! I thought. Summoning up chakra into my throat. Just like how I made it appear in my hands a fireball 3 feet in diameter shot from my mouth catching Kabuto by surprise. Actually to be honest I think it caught everyone, including me, by surprise as well. Kabuto jumped a few feet back just out of range and Naruto nearly tripped back into a wide eyed Jiraiya. Shizune shielded her and Tsunade's eyes from the blast while Tsunade's eyes flicked upwards seeking the source.

"What jutsu was that?!" Kabuto asked.

"Uh...that. Was my super awesome jutsu that only I know. It allows me to shoot fireballs without handsigns." Naruto lied, shoving me into the collar of his sweater so I wouldn't be seen.

Great, now I can't see. Hang on doesn't Naruto normally wear armor while on mission? Where the hell is his armor? Are you kidding me? All he's got is his sweater and a t-shirt! One hit and he'll be killed. Is his sweater reinforced with something? Of course not. The second we get back I'm reinforcing this with armor or something. What are chunin and jounin vests made of, they should have armor, maybe I can take one apart…A sudden jolt in Naruto's movement sent me the hint that a fight was starting. I clambered back up out, peeking out of the collar.

Jiraiya was on the ground possibly having tried to stop Naruto with his shot body. Shizune couldn't help as Tsunade was still frozen in fear. And I couldn't help because I'm two inches tall and have no idea if another fireball would be useful at such short range, it would more than likely burn Naruto and I before doing any real damage to Kabuto. The best I can do is wait a bit.

Four clones and a blinded by blood Naruto later, and we were thrown back causing me to fall from his collar landing somewhere, hopefully safe, in the grass. Before the grass enclosed my sight, I saw Shizune catch Naruto spitting out two poison needles at Kabuto, two clicks as metal hits metal tells me that they were blocked.

I could barely see anything above the blades of grass, I heard Naruto cry out once as he probably searched his collar and pockets for me. Jiraiya yelled at him to calm down as naruto's frantic steps were heard, Jiraiya told him to have faith in my ability to live against the odds and against my own stupidity. Well thanks Jiraiya. I rolled my eyes.

Now normally when lost in a forest, which is basically what had happened to me, you sit and wait to be found. Sadly, I was never one for sitting and waiting. I scurried off in a random direction which I had hoped would lead me to plain ground or a rock to sit on. Naruto may be able to see me that way if he was looking and I could see the fight while avoiding being squished.

I thought I was getting close as I heard my allies strategy. Send medic nin after medic nin. Shizune after Kabuto. Jiraiya would handle Orochimaru. I ran as quickly as I could on four legs to reach the voices but I must have passed them.

Naruto's POV

"You? Don't do anything." Jiraiya replied as I questioned what I should do. "You just stand guard over Tsunade with the pig and if you can look for a certain someone that you seemed to have lost during your reckless actions." He scolded. But the statement seemed to get unwanted attention from the enemies.

"Come on! I wanna fight this guy. He's got to pay for what he did."

"Forget about it! That jerk with the glasses is right. You're in over your head. Our opponents one of the sannin like me and the man who killed the third hokage. This is an eye for an eye. I'm the only one who can fight Orochimaru" Jiraiya yelled. "and four eyes over there could go toe to toe with Kakashi if he had too." Jiraiya said.

"Don't worry not a problem. Shadow clone –"

"Hold on Naruto." He cut me off. "Your clones won't work here. You shouldn't bother there isn't any point."

"What?" I exclaimed turning to him.

"It wouldn't even be a decent diversion. You'd be wasting your chakra. They're a dangerous pair. Now then how about we get this thing started."

I guess I have no choice but to guard the old lady, oh shoot! I forgot about Akira. I began to desperately search the grass for any signs, all while keeping an eye on the battle.

Akira's POV

The ground shook violently as I darted back and forth in a panic, is it an earthquake, am I going to be squished? Maybe I should call for Naruto? No that could call attention to me from the enemies and now wouldn't be the best time for that. I continued to scurry around looking for shelter when a looming shadow appeared above me. I glanced up seeing scales upon scales leading up, I was next to two giant summoning snakes. Okay, and what do I know about giant summoning snakes, right... they're Orochimaru's summoning meaning I am a dead dragon.

Not moments later and the snakes struck out at the ground over a hundred feet away. I'm guessing I'm on the wrong side of the field…good to know. I ran back as fast as I could bumping into two strange toads huddled behind a rock.

"Hey, whadda we got here?" The dark orange one asked looking down at me.

"Can we eat it?" A high pitched voice sounded from the yellow one.

"No we can't Gamatatsu. It's a baby dragon not free-range meat. So can you speak?" The obviously older one spoke.

"Yeah." I said hesitantly. "Do you know where Naruto is?"

"Ah you a friend of the little guy? Or were you sent from the enemy?" He questioned while the younger one pleaded for snacks to fall from the sky.

"I'm a friend. I'm Akira. Now where is he?"

"Ohhh, Gamakichi, this is his fire friend." Gamatatsu said leaning down until his chin was level with the floor. "He's smaller than he said he was."

"You idiot. That's because this is a fake."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine whatever, I'm a fake. In reality I am a spy sent by Tsunade to check up on the boy. Now, where is he?"

"He's off fighting. Probably losing too."

My eye twitched slightly as I jumped onto the rock, all I could see was smoke. "You couldn't have said so earlier?"

Gamakichi shrugged, "I wasn't about to sell the kid out to the enemy."

"He's with the enemy right now! What if I'm too late to save his skin."

"Naruto!" Jiraiya's yell cut through the smoke and chaos. Was I really too late?

The smoke cleared and Shizune was down, trails of blood ran from her mouth, Naruto lay still on the ground thrown from a distance. Tsunade sat paralyzed starring at them as Kabuto got closer and closer, a devious smile on his face. I jumped from the rock running to Tsunade's side, I stood in front of her hidden in the grass. Once he was in range I pulled my chakra to my mouth and throat again letting loose a larger fireball than the first. I winced as the heat burned my throat, it hurt to swallow my own spit so I was against talking for the next little while.

Kabuto jumped back but not before the fire licked at his sleeve, "Again?" He looked to Naruto. I could see the gears in his mind at work. He smiled, "Oh Akira, I know you're there. So come out or Tsunade gets it."

I would if I could but I can't. He looked around a frown appearing, "So the rumor was true, you have no empathy for human life. What a shame, I'll deal with Tsunade before dealing with Naruto over there."

I need a plan. I can't speak right now so that's out of the question but if I could just climb onto his shoe or something. Kakashi would hate this plan… Heck _I_ hate this plan. I scurried to his shoe as loudly as a tiny dragon could and climbed onto his shoe.

He looked down and with a glint in his eye laughed, "Do you seriously expect me to believe that this salamander is you? You can't breathe fire, I have all the information about you. Akira Ryoko, born in the Land of the Eclipse, known for its fierce warriors and hunters. Treated as a demon for the majority of your life, kept in isolation until your recent escape. Unique skills- summoning dragons. Low to midlevel intelligence. Taijutsu- C, Genjutsu- C, Ninjutusu- B. All in all a pathetic excuse for a ninja."

Anger boiled to the surface, melting his shoe beneath my claws. What does he mean my ninjutsu's only a B, I can breathe fire, hold fire in my hand, create bombs out of chakra, create scale armor, I can kill multiple creatures with just a few handsigns, those poor bunnies and…is that really it? Well what about gen – no I can't figure heads or tails from that stuff unless someone is beside me running through the hand signs. Okay well Taijutsu…no I kinda suck at that too… I never really used it. It has to be higher than a C though, I mean with the akatsuki training me I should have improved.

During my ramblings Kabuto finally noticed the smoke and could feel the fabric of his shoes melting and catching flame. With a cry he kicked me sending me flying back across the field in the direction of Orochimaru and Jiraiya. I tried to scream in pain as a few ribs broke but it was too raspy and painful, I watched the scene unfold as I fell. Kabuto continually kicked at Tsunade as she cried out and yelled for him to stay back. It was sad, watching the lady who had had so much pride be beaten down so far. I wanted to close my eyes and yet I wanted to keep watching, I was waiting for the struggling blonde to get to his feet. Sadly my choice was made for me as a sudden collision with scales sent black dots to my eyes. I had landed on the snake Orochimaru had summoned.

Well if I wasn't going to die before I am definitely a dead dragon now. I shook my head trying to clear it and looked around, I was behind Orochimaru who stood before a crouching Jiraiya, and apparently I had only been noticed by him who stared at me wide eyed before trying to distract Orochimaru.

"Let me explain something to you." Jiraiya seemed to be speaking to me yet he had to have been speaking to Orochimaru. "There's only one thing that matters if you're a shinobi and it isn't the number of jutsu you possess. All you do need is the guts." He winked at me. "The guts to never give up. And the kid has got that in spades, Akira as well, seems to have bombs filled with it."

I looked up at him, and smiled. Maybe he's right. Naruto only knows a few jutsus and yet he's already on the way to being the greatest. I don't need tons of jutsus to stand beside him, to stand beside Naruto all I have to do is fight for what I believe in, just like him. And right now I believe that Orochimaru needs to watch his back.

I knew it would hurt to use another fireblast but it was all I knew how to do in this form. So, I prepared my mind for the pain and gathered my chakra. Sadly though I couldn't allow the jutsu together fully and it dissipated in my throat. It hurt too much, like every cell was burning. Luckily for me Jiraiya attacked before Orochimaru could find the source of the chakra.

While Jiraiya distracted him, I glanced over to Naruto just in time to see him use a full blown rasengan. I couldn't scream to get my excitement out so I just ran around in a few circles smiling like crazy. He did it, I can't believe it but he mastered it in only a week. But then I saw him fall. Kabuto was still standing, albeit shakily, whereas Naruto fell back landing on the dirt. No, no way. He couldn't have been injured this badly. I've never seen him like this.

Tsunade ran to him, as I saw red. How dare he. How dare he hurt Naruto like this. I'll kill him. Once I get back to my body that is. Suddenly Kabuto fell to his knees before landing face down in the dirt. I watched Tsunade lay her head on Naruto's chest and soon she was in action. She used a jutsu to slice open his shirt and began to apply healing chakra to his chest. With a look of panic and a cry of anguish I knew that Naruto was dead..

I could feel myself shaking, why? Why was it hurting so much? No just breathe in the cool air no need to panic. I spread my small wings leaping off the snake. Don't look down Akira, just look at Naruto. He needs you. I angled gently following a wind current before landing gently on the grass. I scurried over to Naruto. He wasn't breathing Tsunade had tears running down her cheeks and that was it. He was gone.

I gingerly climbed onto his chest next to Tsunade's hands, I curled into a small ball and began transferring my energy to him. I felt the presence of the nine tails but ignored him, I focused on Naruto. With a start that shocked both Tsunade and I, he grabbed the necklace dangling around her neck.

"Hey, don't forget our bet." He said weakly. "Told ya, I'd win." He closed his eyes but this time it was from exhaustion not death.

"He's still alive?" Kabuto questioned and it made me want to scream at him, ripping through his flesh with my talons. I chose the passive option of ignoring him in favor of listening to Naruto breathe once again.

"To be hokage, that's still your dream Naruto, isn't it?" Tsunade said keeping Naruto's hand in her own. Her hands glowed with a green healing light as she continued to heal all his wounds. "One more time. Just one more time. For the last time." She raised naruto's head, clipping the necklace around him. "I want those words to be true. He's something else isn't he?"

I nodded in agreement. We both smiled coming to some new terms as acquaintances. Or moment was short lived as Orochimaru came rushing down from his snake aimed to kill. This time his target was Naruto. Jiraiya was hot on his tail but it was doing little good. Tsunade realized what was happening and bravely got in front. Orochimaru had drawn a blade through his mouth and stabbed her in the chest. No one moved, Jiraiya was stuck where he had hit the earth creating a small hole and I was the only other person aside from Tsunade who was conscious. Orochimaru jumped back retracting the sword back into his mouth. Ew…

There's gotta be something I can do like this aside from breathing fire. I am a small dragon with little talons and mini teeth…eh why not? I carefully walked to Orochimaru who was distracted by Tsunade. Turns out she was the one person he didn't want to kill, kinda weird but whatever. I managed to get onto his shoe before the real fight started. Orochimaru redrew his blade, using his mouth to wield it and slashed Tsunade across the chest. As she fell Shizune awoke, and Jiraiya peered through one eye. They assumed the worst but I was closer, she was still breathing.

Orochimaru walked closer to Naruto planning how to kill him, I scrambled up his pant leg gripping the fabric. I watched Tsunade block the blade again using her body to shield Naruto. She's keeping her promise to protect him with her life. Orochimaru swallowed the blade again, confusion etched onto his face. He grew angry kicking her away, calling her half-dead, she was torn to ribbons shaking, and yet she refused to stop fighting. I was really beginning to like her.

Orochimaru mocked her for her fears and then it stopped, she had stopped shaking. Tsunade had gotten over her fear of blood apparently and with it she found a new power. A power that made me kinda wish I had stayed back with Naruto. She kicked Orochimaru in the face before getting to her feet. She announmced that she was now the leaf villages 5th Hokage.

A deep purple mark appeared from the diamond shape on her forehead, it looked like satin before it settled on a plain black. It traveled down like a mask and all her wounds healed. She said she stored excess chakra behind it that in a pinch could help her heal at an incredible rate. Shizune insisted on healing Tsunade's wounds but Tsunade was adamant. As she healed the mark faded into her skin.

Then all sannin moved to make their summonings. Orochimaru jumped to Kabuto, Tsunade smeared her arm with blood and Jiraiya bit his thumb. Soon the previous snake was squished under Gamabunta the giant toad, Orochimaru's snake and Tsunade's slug. Wait she summons slugs? Then why was everyone on my case about summoning salalmanders. I will never understand… well Naruto's safe with her at least.

While I continued my way up Orochimaru's arm they had a lovely chat with the snake Manda. Turns out he hates Orochimaru as much as we do and would be extremely happy to be rid of him. Oh and for summoning him the cost is 100 human souls. No big deal apparently as Orochimaru was unfazed. If I had looked across at the other two I would have seen a worried Jiraiya scanning for a certain dragon that can be easily squished and Tsunade exchanging glances with him in a code of sorts.

Soon though, I had managed to get myself to his shoulder before realizing that I really had no idea what to do. I don't particularly want to bite him so I guess I'll use a talon. I looked at my hand and chose the longest one. Now where to cut, I remember reading something about a jugular vein that was located somewhere around here, well no time to find it.

I jabbed my talon into the soft flesh behind his ear. As he hissed and tried to get me off with his slow moving arms I accidentally took off a piece of his ear lobe before digging into his oddly purple arm. So this is why it was bandaged. I mused.

"What was that?" Orochimaru hissed painfully raising an arm to cup his bleeding ear. "Who did this?"

Jiraiya seemed at a loss for words before smoothly saying loud enough for everyone to hear, "That was my newest jutsu, air slicer. It requires no hand signs to do. It's uh still in the works. Aims a bit off."

Tsunade looked at him like she had just discovered he was the idiot he had always been…why does everyone keep telling people that I'm a jutsu? He's going to realize it in the next three minutes why not speed up the process. So to get his attention I bit his arm, disgusting, yes. Effective; incredibly so. He waved his arm around trying to detach me, in an effort to stay on I hadn't noticed my chakra pooling in my throat again.

In seconds flames seeped in through my teeth into the wounds I had created. The veins glowed as fire traveled up them and in that instant of sheer pain Orochimaru managed to grab me by the tail and hang me over the edge of the snake.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A trained salamander or the Ryoko child?" he smiled dangling me further over the edge making my head spin .So I had just found out that this snake was really, really tall. "Speak now."

I opened my mouth and spat a smaller fireball at him, out of anger he dropped me growling while stepping away from the flames. I tumbled over and over through the air before I finally managed to open my wings. I glided for about 6 feet before a terrible thing happened. I transformed back. So as young girl I fell through the air.

"Akira!" Jiraiya yelled jumping down after me. He caught me but I cried out in pain. "What happened?"

"Got kicked, broke something. No big deal." I managed to say between clenched teeth. My voice was rough and it still hurt to speak. "Go back to the fight. I'll deal with this."

He helped me stand but the inertia mixed with the pain made me collapse again. "Tsunade! Where's Shizune?"

"With Naruto. Why?" Tsunade said as her slug dodged Orochimaru's snake.

"Well, do you mind sending another clone of Katsuyu to take Akira to safety."

"Done just get back over here. I can't hold him back alone." She said and with that a smaller version of her slug appeared near us. Jiraiya sat me on mini Katsuyu's back before jumping back to Gamabunta. I turned back once we were pretty far away to see Tsunade punch Orochimaru, it would have sent him flying but she was holding onto his creepily long tongue. I shivered looking away. That is gross.

When I reached Shizune, she and one of Katsuyu's clones were discussing Tsunade. She had reached her limit and when I looked back a second time she was on her knees breathing heavily. Suddenly she was back and fighting harder than ever, it was one-sided for so long as Tsunade continually beat him down. He tried to run but she was faster lunging in front of him before continuing to swing punches. She looked like a professional boxer or, you know, an ultimate ninja.

Orochimaru used his tongue like a rope, wrapping it around Tsunade. He drew his blade and lunged forward but she caught it between her feet shocking him. She spun around sending him reeling back, it was truly amazing that he was still conscious. Tsunade sent chakra to her fist and punched him straight in his face sending him flying. He fell onto Manda and Kabuto crawled towards him. They were both finished is what I thought. Even the snake was down, Gamabunta's knife was through his mouth pinning him to the ground. Manda then disappeared in a cloud of summoning smoke leaving just Kabuto holding Orochimaru. The smoke cleared and Orochimaru was back on his feet, Kabuto had healed him in the calm of the fight.

It was a staredown as Tsuande and Jiraiya became worried, and Orochimaru parted ways with a few last words before he sank into the ground leaving Kabuto to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

The summoning left as Tsunade and Jiraiya walked over to us. They stood around Naruto watching over him and talking.

"Hm, Tsunade you never could recognizer a fools bet when you saw it." Jiraiya smiled.

Tsunade sank into her thoughts, and I thought she'd be okay but then, "The jutu's side effects." Before my very eyes Tsunade's skin shriveled to that of an elderly womans, Jiraiya seemed as concerned as I was but Shizune just bowed her head as though this was normal.

"I see," Jiraiya said.

"It's alright. If I rest a bit my younger form will be restored. I'll go into town then, when Naruto's recovered, we can head back to the leaf village."

"Tsunade." Jiraiya said solemnly looking at his old teammate.

She huffed, "No more first names, you know what you've got to call me now."

I quirked an eyebrow but it hit me as we walked back to town. She's the hokage now, wait until Naruto here's this.

A few days later and I got his reaction as we ate dinner in the same tavern we met Tsunade, "What? Fifth Hokage?!"

She nodded smiling, as he grumbled. "Unbelievable. I'm out of it for a few minutes and I wake up to find out _she's_ the hokage."

Jiraiya watched Naruto for a second, "Is uh something bothering you Naruto? What's wrong?"

I sipped my drink, "He's just mad that he wasn't the 'next' hokage after the third and fourth. Now he has to aim for the sixth."

"That's not true!" Naruto exclaimed. "Come on! Shouldn't the hokage be kind and wise and everything, like the old man used to be. And she's well, mean and greedy and with a nasty temper and she's not all that personal or anything but it's a big job and I don't think she's up to it."

I stopped drinking, that's true, she's nothing like him. I looked at Tsunade. Suddenly I really don't like her. Why is an unworthy, stupid lady like her taking Gramps' place. Jiraiya sensing hostilities jumped in.

"Enough! Akira remember about your ribs." He scolded.

"I wouldn't have to if you hadn't taken away my healing candy." I growled turning to glare at him as he raised his hands defensively.

"Sheesh, I was just doing you a favor what if the thing was poison?"

"Then I would be dead by now!"

Our glaring match was interrupted by Tsunade yelling at Naruto who had continued to insult her during Jiraiya's talk with me. "You wanna take this outside kiddo?"

Both Jiraiya and I sighed, it's déjà vu all over again. I thought getting up from the table to walk outside with them. I looked at the road, looks like they fixed it since the last fight. It's still pretty deserted out here though.

"I may not be anyone's idea of perfect, but I am hokage now." She raised her hands innocently. "And even though I shouldn't be raising my hands against a little squirt like you, one finger is all I'm gonna need."

I rolled my eyes, waiting for Naruto to go flying again. Naruto yelled back. "Not this time Grandma, and stop calling me now I'm just a kid but I'll be hokage myself one day."

That statement changed the flow of battle, he ran at her trying to throw a punch. She ducked and flicked her finger up sending his headband off his forehead just as she had before. She raised her finger to flick his forehead and Naruto scrunched his eyes shut waiting for the pain but it never came. Instead she kissed his forehead as family would. Naruto's eyes opened in surprise as Tsunade smiled.

"You'll grow up to be a fine man." She then leaned in and whispered something, winking at me. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes before glancing at me and away quickly. I think his cheeks were turning pink but I couldn't tell.

Naruto seemed to recover though as he shook his head before grinning his goofy grin. "You bet!"

"Okay let's go home everyone, to the leaf village!"

"Whoa wait a second I haven't eaten yet." Naruto cried.

Naruto's POV

Tsunade leaned in and whispered to me, "Good thing for Akira, don't you think? She'll grow up nicely too."

My eyes went wide, how could she just say that about Akira!? I glanced over and saw Akira watching, had she heard? Ah my face has to be red by now. Look away! I chanced a second peak at her, she's already pretty though, how could it get any better?


	60. Chapter 60

Naruto's POV

We had only been walking for a day or two now and Tsunade wanted us to stop already.

"The hot spring?" Jiraiya asked.

"That's right, just up the road here there's a sweet little town with a beautiful hot spring." Tsunade said pointing up the road.

I watched Akira, she had been seething ever since we stopped walking and seemed likely to burn us all if we didn't start again soon.

"Hot spring resort. It says here the hot springs promote health and beauty." Shizune read from a pamphlet as Akira began doing whatever she could to get rid of her excess anger, at the moment it was amusing herself by doing summersaults.

"Forget about it." I said hoping to persuade them into moving again as Akira had moved on to punching a tree, muttering curses under her breath. "We've got a long way to go before we get home and everyone's there waiting for us."

"You know for once I agree with him. We really ought to be getting back. For all we know the village could be in trouble." Jiraiya said finally noticing Akira's odd behavior.

"Loosen up, one days not gonna make that much difference." Tsunade said and both Jiraiya and I shook our heads. She's going to regret saying that.

In an instant Akira was behind Tsunade, you could see the flames glowing in her mouth and on her hands. "We are going to leave this instant! My dad is in the hospital waiting for you," She jabbed a finger at Tsunade. "to cure him. Now start moving your feet or we will be traveling at my pace as fire licks at your feet."

In an instant Jiraiya had me thrown over his shoulder and was sprinting down the road. Tsunade and Shizune stood shocked.

"Fire can be made out of every pore in my body, I don't think you want to test me. Get moving!" She roared throwing fire towards their feet.

Not a moment later and they had caught up to us.

"What is her problem? I would never have that she would actually worry about anyone!" Tsunade yelled.

"I didn't even know she had a heart, so this is news to me." Jiraiya said back.

"Would you all shut up?" I yelled watching Akira close in flames still glowing. "She's closing in."

Two hours later and everyone was beginning to slow down, Jiraiya had put me down and even my stamina was losing its edge.

Jiraiya noticed how things were going and called a stop much to Akira's annoyance. "Akira, by the time we get to the village this pace will have taken most of our energy." He puffed as he tried to get more oxygen.

Akira nodded also out of breath but still determined to get home in record time. Jiraiya continued, "So we'll take a break and carry on at a nice slow pace. Alright?"

Akira hesitated thinking on it for a moment before shaking her head. We all groaned but she held up a finger silencing our complaints. "I have an idea. Go rest for a minute then I'll call you when we can leave."

The others sank to the ground glad for the brief rest. I followed Akira to the curve in the road and watched as she performed a summoning jutsu. Soon a dragon appeared and Akira called for us while climbing onto it.

"Now everybody get on the dragon." She said.

Tsunade jaws dropped. "She can summon dragons?!"

She nodded, "Yeah, except I've never met this one. I think I used to much chakra."

The dragon in question turned his head to see her, "Ah! You're Suffio's little human thing. I've heard a lot about you." He picked her up in his mouth swinging her from side to side.

Akira tried to nod but ended up just holding her head in her hands, "Nice to meet you, can you please fly me and my friends back to my hospitalized dad? In Konoha. "

He nodded rapidly, making Akira dizzy again before placing her on his back. As he lowered her, I jumped up and helped her find balance on the dragon's back.

"Now all you little human creatures get on. Oh my name is Ustilo or in your language Incinerate, I think I was called." At that moment Ustilo became distracted by Tonton who was running around in a panic. "Oh! You brought a walking meatball. Good idea, travel snacks."

Shizune quickly grabbed Tonton and jumped onto Ustilo's back scolding him about watching his words. Tsunade and Jiraiya were more hesitant to get on but I think they were more shocked as they were muttering angrily to each other, something about not warning that Akira could summon something like this.

Jiraiya cleared his throat after an elbow to the side from Tsunade, "I have to ask, mainly cause I'm being threatened, but where did you learn to summon dragons?"

"Oh Anko taught me, now everybody hold on, we're getting ready to fly here."

Akira's POV

Soon we were flying and I was clinging to Naruto for dear life. Ustilo found it funny and the adults barely noticed as their conversation flitted between my life and recent goings on in Konoha. We got back in record time flying straight to the hospital and landing on the roof.

I quickly jumped off Ustilo thanking him for the help, he grinned showing white fangs longer than my arm before disappearing.

"Alright, let's move!" I yelled at Tsunade pushing her into the hospital. "I want you to heal my dad, now."

She sighed marching purposefully into the hospital. Passing the front desk only to pick up the needed files. "Okay, let's go."

I rushed down the hall sensing Kakashi's chakra as I went, training really does help when it comes to this kind of stuff. I knocked once barely waiting for him to respond before throwing open the door and running to his bedside.

"Dad, are you okay? I brought help. She's a really good healer, she brought Naruto back from the dead…well kinda." I buried my head into his shoulder. "I missed you." I mumbled weakly.

I could sense some surprise from him but he eventually relaxed and placed me on the bed with him. He hugged me, "So can I ask what happened?"

I shook my head, tears threatened to fall. So much had happened where could I begin. The entire time it was like my emotions were being tested to their limits.

He spoke softly, "You can tell me whenever you're ready."

I took a slow breath, "I killed bunnies…"

"You what?"

Tears began to spill over as I took a shuddery breath again, "I killed them. It wasn't on purpose I didn't know. Then he made me kill more. I can't sleep without seeing them, they died because of me. Three adults and 5 baby bunnies."

"Who made you?"

"An akatsuki member…" I sniffled.

I could almost feel the rage that rolled off him. "Who? Akira, you've never been scared of anyone enough to do something you don't like. Who told you to kill them?"

"…Tobi. He's not what he seems. I died too… with the bunnies and after the explosion."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it just seems to fit." I raised my head trying to wipe away tears as more spilled. "Naruto died too. I was scared. I thought that if everyone can die so easily, what would happen if you died because we didn't get here in time."

Kakashi's eye softened as he pulled me back to him. "I won't die from just this. Now smile again, just like you did weeks ago."

I weakly smiled and Kakashi shook his head, pulling on my cheek a bit. I pushed his hand away smiling as I realized nothing had changed.

"But Akira, I have to ask. How did you kill the bunny?"

"…A jutsu." I said falling back into his shoulder.

"A jutsu?"

"It's able to suck the souls out of any living creature, it's painful but silent. It leaves victims looking terrified and hollow. It was…it was terrifying. I never want to use it again."

He nodded, seeing the look in my eye as I recalled the scene for the millionth time since that day. "I think that's best. It's a forbidden technique, don't tell anyone about it, alright?"

I nodded crawling off the bed and sitting in the chair just as the door opened. "Kakashi-sensei. This lady is going to heal you." Naruto ran in, he caught one look at my face before grabbing my hand with a concerned look and dragging me into the hall.

Kakashi's POV

I smiled a closed eye smile shaking Tsunade's hand. Tsunade smiled in return, "You must be Akira's father. She's been worried sick about you, flying us here as fast as she could. You have an interesting daughter on your hands." She remarked pulling out his charts. "Now let's have a look shall we?"

I nodded glancing towards the door in confusion, before questioning Tsunade. "Flying you here?"

"Yes, she summons dragons apparently." Tsunade said absentmindedly as she began to heal me.

"And she was worried about me?"

"Yes, she kept yelling and threatening me. Saying 'if you don't run faster I'm going to shoot fire at you' then she would say things like 'my dad is waiting back home for someone to heal him, move faster'. She seems to love you very much."

It was strange how content I could feel with just hearing that, she not only began to call me dad but she's worried and showing more emotion then she ever has. Normally to get her to speak with me about her problems they would have to be nipping at her heals. Now she's seeking comfort and safety as though we had always been a family. I wonder if she's opening up to others as well. It'd be nice if she had someone else to depend on aside from myself. It'd also be nice if she could speak to kids her own age, then again that could be hoping for a bit too much.

Akira's POV

Naruto had pulled me outside the room stopping part way down the hall. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said knowing that my tears had dried, problem is I had no idea if my nose was red or if my eyes were puffy.

"Something's wrong I can tell. Don't lie to me. Not again. Never again." He said squeezing my hand.

I nodded, "I'm happy, he's going to be alright. I…I won't be alone again."

He nodded understandingly, "You know, you won't ever be alone again? You've got team 7 to lean on and Hinata too."

My eyes widened. Hinata. I needed to talk to her, we needed to sort things out… I had heard what happened to Sakura and Ino, how fighting for Sasuke made them hate each other, I don't want that to happen with us but I have to tell her.

"Naruto I uh, I have to go do something. It's important." I added seeing that he was going to object.

He sighed letting go of my hand, "Okay, just –" He used his sleeve to wipe a stray tear from my eye. "Can't have you crying like a girl all over town. Wouldn't help your image." He smiled.

I grinned, "Thanks Naruto." I ran off down the hall. "Tell Kakashi I'll check up on him later."

He waved me off before going back into the room to drag Tsunade to the next patient.

I rushed to the Hyuuga household, only to be told by Neji that Hinata was training with her team. I asked him where and he pointed me in the right direction. I said my thanks and left quickly. When I found my way to their training ground it was just in time for them to be dismissed.

I walked onto the grounds rubbing the back of my head nervously. I said hey as Kiba and Shino passed, they respectfully gave their own greetings. I made my way to Hinata who was still hitting away at a post much like the one Naruto had been tied to in our own training ground.

"Hey, Hinata." I said.

"Oh h-hello Akira. What are you doing here?"

"I just – wanted to talk to you about, well about Naruto…"

She stopped her training. "You look worried, is something the matter? Were you crying, Akira?"

"It doesn't matter it was over other reasons. I just needed to tell you something or more like get your side of – whatever it is."

She nodded sitting in the grass and patting beside her so our backs were against the post. "What is it?"

"Okay, so you've liked Naruto for a while right?" She blushed but nodded anyways. "Can you tell me how it started?"

She looked at me, curiosity gleaming in her eyes. "Well it started back when we were just starting at the academy. I was being made fun of by some kids in our class and Naruto stepped in, he got beat up because of me but he never cried. He swore he'd become hokage someday to show them all,"

Hinata told me everything from how that day turned to admiration, how she could relate to his dream of acknowledgement, she had been put down by her own family and had little self-confidence. Naruto was the same but on a much larger scale, he wanted the whole village to respect him. Her admiration had turned into a crush along the way and that's how it is.

I nodded as she finished explaining, "So you still like him, a lot, don't you?"

"Mhm," She hummed blissfully. "Or at least I think I do. But it's been different since he's been away so much. And I've noticed something else too."

"What?" I asked.

"You. I think that you like him too, you just didn't realize until recently. That's why you wanted to talk right?"

"I don't know…" I said curling my knees to my chest. "I wanted you to know that my feelings had changed and I also wanted to know how you felt about it."

She nodded staring at the distance as the sun set, "I feel like you've become something like a threat, but then again I've felt that way for a while. I don't want to lose your friendship but my feelings are slowly changing as well. So for the time being I say we stay friends, not think too much about it. We're only 13, and Naruto isn't exactly the most observant shinobi in the village."

"I think I agree with you. I don't want to be treated like a threat so we're friends no matter what happens. No guy can stop that, right?"

"Right." She smiled standing up and dusting off her pants. "We should get going."

"Yeah, I'll walk you back to your place. It's only a block away from mine and it's on route so no declining." I said stopping her from arguing.

She shook her head offering me a hand up, "Then let's go, Akira."

So we walked home talking about anything new with us, turns out after the chunin exams her cousin and father had accepted her more and now she was training with them as an equal it was a big step up. We laughed about stupid things and it felt normal again. No more worries, I guess.

Neji was waiting out front for Hinata when we arrived, "There you are. Get inside, Hiashi wants to see you. And Akira, cut your hair, unless you're planning to let everyone know?"

"I was thinking about it." I said measuring the length of my hair. "Then again it might not work, you have long hair and you're a guy."

"Yes but I don't have feminine features. Now get home. It's late." He said closing the doors behind him. "Bye guys!" I yelled over the wall before walking towards the hospital instead of home. I wonder how dad's doing.

When I arrived visiting hours were almost over, I asked the front desk politely this time where Kakashi's room was, she asked for my relation to him and I told her my name she interrupted me before I could even say he was my dad. She immediately let me in no questions asked.

I arrived at Kakashi's room just as he was getting ready to leave. "Hello, Akira. I heard you left in a hurry earlier. Mind saying what that was about?"

"I had to talk to Hinata. No big deal. It's resolved for now." He gave me a questioning look but allowed didn't follow up with any questions. "So how are the others?"

"Sasuke's going to be fine with a little rest and some good food." He whipped out his book and began reading as he finished checking out. "Lee, the boy you met during the chunin exams dressed in green, isn't doing nearly as well as Gai would have hoped. He may be unable to continue being a ninja."

"What? Why?" I asked, after hearing stories about Lee from Naruto it seems that it was Lee's only goal to become the greatest ninja with only taijutsu. It was a big dream but Naruto had assured me Lee could make it.

"During his fight with Gaara his spine was injured. If he over exerts himself he could end up severing the spinal cord and become paralyzed. So Akira, if you could be nice to Gai next time we see him, he's going through a hard time right now."

"Wouldn't he get mad though? It'd be like I was pitying him."

"There's a difference between pitying someone and comforting them when they need it most." He said opening the door to our home.

"Ah they're home!" Pakkun yelled causing numerous dogs to bolt around the corner and into the small entranceway. "We haven't seen either of you in days! Now where did you hide the rest of the food? We went through all the storage cupboards and managed to make the four bags last but we're starving. Oh and we barely managed to work the back door, its been open since you left. Now before you yell, we tried our best to kill all the bugs but we may have let a few by. "

Kakashi and I laughed removing our shoes. Kakashi went to get the dogs food and I went to close the back door. I thought it was colder in the house than usual. Kakashi then made us ramen and we had a normal family meal, he didn't ask any of the questions I had feared and instead talked about the letters he got from Jiraiya that gave him a heart attack with each one and made the doctors assume he was going insane.

After dinner he sent me to bed saying something about the entire village getting a day off for some holiday. I shrugged not really caring. I walked to my room ideas spinning through my head. My eyes shot open, the chemicals! I ran to my bag and dug until I found all the jars of chemicals that Sensei gave me. I noticed that one was normal cinnamon, well that's weird. I shrugged and organized them on my desk. I opened the jar of cinnamon, just to smell if it was actual cinnamon, and a cloud of the stuff went into my throat.

My coughing fit brought Kakashi running to my room, he looked at the jars of chemicals and must have assumed the worst as he tried to pick me up to take me to the hospital. I shook my head still coughing and pointed at the cinnamon. He sighed in relief before getting me a glass of water.

"Feeling better?"

I nodded whining, "Cinnamon hurts…"

Kakashi chuckled before putting me back into my bed. "Good night Akira. Don't inhale anymore cinnamon."

"Haha you're so funny. Hey do you want to buy me a cook book?"

"Should I really encourage you to destroy my kitchen?"

"It's not for cooking, its for a bomb idea."

His mask moved as though he was going to speak but he shook his head thinking better of it. "Good night Akira."

"Night dad." I said and with a short pause the door finally clicked shut.


	61. Chapter 61

Akira's POV

The next day I awoke late to see a cooking book _and _a chemistry textbook on my desk. I smiled getting out of bed and dressed for the day. I sat at my desk reading through the cook book looking for warnings, and anything that can be used easily and was easily attained. I would then flip through the chemistry book looking for common day to day items that are used in any of the experiments. It was then that my interests took a turn to sugar being the next bomb choice. Cinnamon could be deadly in high concentrations but I wondered what I could do with sugar.

So I ran downstairs passing Kakashi who barely glanced up from his book, "Where are you going?"

"Out. I need to buy sugar."

He stood walking into the hall where I struggled to put on a shoe. "Making chocolates for someone?"

"No why would I make chocolates for somebody, I can't cook. What makes you think people would eat charcoal?"

He glanced up, confusion read in his visible eye. "Do you know what day it is today?"

"Uh, make chocolates day?"

He returned my statement with a closed eye smile, "Never mind then, run off to buy sugar then. Have fun."

Suddenly I was very fearful of what today could hold. I walked backwards out the door watching him as he kept up the closed eye smile even as I slowly shut the door. It's official I was paranoid and he had lost it.

"Hey Akira," Naruto's voice called from a small tea shop on the main road. Beside him were Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru and Choji."Come on all the guys are hanging out for a while. Come join us."

I looked ahead to the grocery store before shrugging and putting off my sugar hunt for later. "Sure why not? So what's everyone doing today?"

"Well, Sasuke's going to be hiding from his fangirls and I suggest you do the same." Kiba teased.

"Shouldn't he be at the hospital?"

"I should be." Sasuke answered for Kiba, I guess he doesn't like when others talk about him like he's not there. "But I got temporary leave until tomorrow."

"It's probably cause they don't want all those girls hanging around." Shikamaru drawled.

"So Akira, we were thinking you should probably be hiding too. Since no one knows about- well girls still seem to like you." Naruto said as I sat beside him with Neji on my left and Sasuke to Naruto's right.

"Why? They haven't bothered me since we left the academy, so why should I hide?"

"Because it's Valentine's day, that's why!" Naruto said in surprise.

My eyes widened, "What?"

"Yeah. Uh, Akira what are you doing?" He asked while the others just raised a few eyebrows.

"I'm going home."

"Under a box?" Sasuke asked taking a small sip of tea. "It's not the best disguise you've come up with but whatever."

"I have to make sure no one sees me, I don't want to have rocks thrown at me again."

"I'm sorry did I just hear something about rocks?" Shikamaru said clearing a bit of earwax out of his ear with his pinky. "Now will someone explain what's got Akira in a panic."

Neji sighed, "I'll explain, Naruto calm her down."

Shikamaru's face went blank again and Choji stopped eating, "I'm sorry did you say _her _as in Akira's a fe –

Sasuke was quick to cover Shikamaru's mouth as three villagers passed our table. "You say one word and you'll regret it."

Shikamaru nodded as Sasuke slowly returned to his seat.

"Now that we all understand Akira's first secret can I explain the next?"

They all nodded, only two people here knew of my past and they had been on the team to save me; Neji and Naruto.

"Alright, Akira is born to a high ranking clan of another nation." Sasuke looked up suddenly interested in this history of Akira.

"Wait, wasn't Akira's dad an emperor or something? That's what the villagers called him right?"

"Does that mean you're like a princess or something?!" Kiba yelled causing quite a few people to look over. We all shushed him, waving people off with stupid excuses and such.

Neji sighed, "As I was saying, Akira is second in line as the heir though her older brother, Atticus, has no intention of taking over in government so I suppose it would fall to Akira. When she was very young the people thought she was cursed though and ended up despising her. I have no idea what sorts of torment they used against her and I wasn't willing to pry. A few days after the chunin exam her family kidnapped her, intent on using her in a sacrificial ritual. I'm guessing her paranoia to certain holidays is due to the abuse she was submitted to on these days."

Naruto nodded, coaxing me out of hiding, promising that no one would throw stones at me.

"Hey Akira," Kiba said. "If anyone tries to mess with you just blow them up, and if that fails you've got all of us to watch your back. No sweat, this holiday will be over before you know it."

"I suppose so," I said sitting back down hesitantly. "So you really don't throw rocks at people on holidays?"

They shook their heads. "Your village is definitely different then my own. Thank god. I wouldn't have been able to handle it if you guys started throwing rocks and spears at me."

"Uh…" Choji said offering his bag of chips. "You've had it rough so I'll let you have a chip. Only one though."

"And if Choji lets you have a chip, you know you've got it bad." Kiba said helping himself to a dumpling. "So anyone got any specific girls they want something from? I know Naruto wants chocolate from Sakura."

Naruto blushed, "No I don't! I don't care who she gives chocolates too."

"Oh, SO you've got a new girl in mind? What's her name?" Kiba asked leaning across the table.

"No one! I just don't care who Sakura gives her chocolate to, besides she's probably going to give it to Sasuke."

I grunt of disapproval was the only acknowledgement we got from Sasuke on the topic.

"Well that's true enough. So what about the rest of you?" Kiba asked leaning back in his seat, arms folded across his chest. "Shikamaru?"

"Women are a drag, I don't see what's so great about having some girl nagging in your ear, whining about whatever it is women whine about."

"Nicely put." I smiled.

"Hey, sorry but you were born into the wrong gender. You don't act like a girl from what I've seen or heard."

"Fair enough."

Kiba shook his head, "Alright what about you Choji? Any girls in mind?"

"No. I'm with Shikamaru on this one, girls just don't seem to be a main priority."

"And eating is?" Kiba asked. Choji nodded stuffing another handful of chips into his mouth. Kiba sighed, "Well, what about you Shino?"

Shino raised an eyebrow before silently going back to his meal, we were all about to move on when he finally spoke. "Girls fear my insects, I'll wait for the year one of them gets over it."

"I suppose that makes sense." Kiba said dumb founded. "Well, what about Neji?"

"I train to often to deal with any females, and I don't particularly like the company of most."

"What about your teammate,Tenten or whatever her name was?"

"Tenten is a teammate nothing more, it would cause a group conflict if our relationship were to change negatively."

"Alright then, Mr. Pessimist." Naruto chided. "What about you Kiba?"

"Me?" He asked hiding a small blush. "I dunno, there's a girl I've kinda been crushing on but she likes another guy."

"Well why not ask her anyway?" I asked.

"What if she says no!? It'd be humiliating." He said hitting his head off the table as Akamaru whined beside him.

"What if she says yes? You can't expect her to just blurt it out. Has she given hints?" Naruto asked chewing on a dumpling.

"Hints?" Kiba asked before thinking about it. "You know I think she might have, but how do I know for sure?"

Akamaru barked beside him catching his attention, "You sure boy? Well alright then." He stood gulping down his tea before saying, "I've suddenly got something I need to do. I'll be back later guys. How about we all get together tomorrow or something. See ya."

We waved him off wishing him luck and giving encouraging words, "Well that was interesting. I wonder who the girl is." I mused.

"I dunno, hopefully she likes dogs." Naruto smiled. "Hey Sasuke, any girl you want chocolate from?"

"No. I have to much on my plate as it is, a relationship would just get in the way." He looked at the clock. "They'll start soon. I'm going to go home before they find me."

He left without a single good bye which caused Naruto to roll his eyes. Eventually we all went our separate ways deciding we had loitered long enough.

As I walked down the street to the store two girls, that I think went to the academy with me, approached me shyly.

"Um, hi Akira.." The braver of the two said. "We wanted to know, if you wanted chocolate today. We're making some so…"

"No thanks. It's nice of you though, but I don't really need chocolate. I need to go buy sugar so maybe I'll talk to you later." Could chocolate be made into a bomb? Hm…I doubt it.

"Ah, wait. We could buy you some. It could be your valentine's day gift."

"You give gifts on valentine's day?"

They both nodded. "So how about instead of chocolate we each buy you a bag of sugar?"

My face lit up, "That'd be awesome! But I can't ask you to do that. I don't have anything to give you in return."

"Oh that's okay. We'll take a valentine though."

"What's that?"

The girls exchanged a look, "Its um, well it's a card you get at most stores that says 'Happy Valentine's Day' or 'Be my Valentine' on it. Have you never gotten one?"

"Nope. Never heard of it, a day to give chocolates to people. How strange."

"Akira please wait here while we get the sugar."

"No way, Here." I handed them the money to pay for it. "I'll pay for it. You shouldn't have to buy me sugar even if it is a holiday."

"No. You stay here. It's like a birthday gift." They said running off.

Birthday gift? Like when Atticus gave me little trinkets he managed to sneak in or my sword? That reminds me I need to find someone to train me again. I know Ibiki doesn't use a sword, what about Anko…

The girls came back with a bag of sugar each to see me sitting on a bench lost in thought. "Um, Akira?"

"Oh," I said standing up. "You're back. Thank you so much. Um, okay your turn to wait here. I'll be right back."

I ran off, leaving the two confused girls next to the bench. I ducked into a small store and bought a few of those Valentine's cards and a pen. I quickly scribbled my name into them, I think my handwriting is getting better, then I ran them out to the girls.

"Here you go. Thanks again for the sugar. Happy Valentine's day."

"You too Akira." They both smiled, giggling as they ran off.

I picked up the sugar and began the long walk home, about half way I ran into Hinata you had been carrying a few bags of sugar herself. She said that some of the girls had asked her to make a store run and she couldn't refuse. But she had bought too much.

"Do you want some, Akira?"

I laughed, "Well, if you don't mind."

She smiled giving me two bags so in return I gave her two Valentine's day cards. Her brow crinkled slightly, "Akira? Why did you give me two cards?"

"Because you gave me two bags of sugar. That's how it works right?"

"Not exactly. How many bags of sugar do you have?"

"Four now why?"

"Um, do you want to visit my place? I think that you shouldn't be outside today."

"Why?"

"Akira just trust me. Besides I need to talk to you."

"Well, okay. But I'm going to need a lab or something similar."

She looked on the verge of asking a question but quickly decided not to, shaking her head. "I'll ask my father."

"Shouldn't we get the sugar to the others?" I asked as she pushed me through an alley to her home.

"Just keep moving please. The others will understand if I'm a little late."

I shrugged and we continued our trip to the Hyuga household. We chatted all the while back, her telling me about her day. Turns out Kiba asked her out, she told him she wasn't sure what her feelings towards him were but she would give him an answer by tomorrow at the latest.

"So do you like him?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…" She admitted bowing her head. "I've only recently noticed how much he cares about me, and how he'll do his best to keep me safe. But he also lets me fight, believing in me, no matter what. I don't want to hurt him though, I'm scared that I'll still like Naruto even if we started dating. I feel guilty enough as it is because I know you like him."

I shrugged, "We're 13, maybe we're not meant to date yet. If a guy asked me out, not that they would seeing as not many know, but if someone did ask me out I wouldn't know what to say either even if it was a guy I liked. Or girl."

"Girl?"

"Yeah, I don't want to miss out on love just because of some prejudice against girls dating girls or guys dating guys. It'd be nice if the person I eventually marry is of the opposite gender but I don't see what's wrong if they're not just so long as they love and accept me, never abandoning my side."

Hinata had stopped walking and was staring at me with owlish eyes, "Akira, when we get back can I get that on recording?"

I raised an eyebrow as she jogged to catch up, "Uh, why?"

"No one will ever believe that those words came out of your mouth if I don't have proof."

I laughed and soon she joined in, we continued making each other laugh until we got to the Hyuga's house.

"Akira, what you said before…it made me wonder. Do you really like Naruto?"

I turned to her before looking at the sky a finger to my chin, "Hm, I think I like him more than any other person aside from those I'm related to. I'm 13, love is still new so what I feel for him is the closest I've experienced to it. That's kinda why I want to wait a few years until I get a good idea what love is."

But she does have a point, what if it's just what adults call infatuation? Do I have any adult I can talk to about emotions…Kakashi but I'm not telling him any of this. Okay do I even know any women? There's Anko but she has the emotional maturity of a 4 year old.

Hinata meanwhile had been nodding with awe. "But what if he starts dating another girl before you figure out your feelings?"

"Then I'll be happy for him, I'll move on, but if one day he returns my feelings then I'll gladly accept them."

"Akira, I have to ask you to stop talking." Hinata said still staring at me as we entered the main house. "Your normal personality isn't mixing with this conversation very well."

I laughed, "Yeah, that's why I normally don't say my deeper thoughts, I try to keep things light."

"So we've all noticed." Neji interrupted as he leaned his back against the wall. "Hinata why is Akira here? You know how everyone feels about her."

"B-but her family's not a threat anymore so it should be okay." She said but Neji remained unconvinced.

"Okay, um I'll just ask Hiashi myself. So where is he?"

"His office." Neji said motioning for me to follow.

Naruto's POV

It had been a pretty upsetting day so far, no girls ever wanted to give me chocolates and Kiba had to go and ask about girls…

I heard some sort of commotion ahead so I sped up my pace. One of the Hyuga guards was yelling at a few girls, all of which held bags of sugar.

"I don't care if Akira wants sugar, stop disturbing the peace of the Hyuga household."

Mumbles of threats and dissatisfaction in general swept through the girls as they all headed for home. Wonder what Akira's doing here? I'm a friend maybe they'll let me in.

"Hey," I said gaining the guards attention. "I'm here to see Akira. He's my teammate so can I go in?"

"No, just because you look like Naruto doesn't mean we can't see through your transformation jutsu." He sneered.

I raised an eyebrow. But I'm me, who would pretend to be me just to see Akira? Well if they won't let e in through the door I'll just use my ninja skills to get over the wall. No big deal. I thought putting my arms lazily behind my head and walking around the perimeter a bit. Once out of the guards sight I jumped over the wall easily landing outside the main house. From there it was easy to find Akira, her chakra was something I had become familiarized with lately.

Akira's POV

So after a long conversation with Hiashi, he had finally agreed on letting me use the old clinic that the Hyuga's had turned into something of a storage shed. It was still clean but held numerous boxes that I would have to move around.

Hiashi walked me to the back with Neji shaking his head disapprovingly. I felt a familiar chakra nearby but thought better of mentioning it. He could have been out for a walk nearby for all I know.

"Akira!" Or not.

Hiashi turned. "How did the Uzumaki boy get in here?"

I shrugged, "Your security sucks? Are you sure it was my clans fault that you lost the last fight? You seem to have poor defensive skills."

Hiashi ignored my comment, "You're Naruto correct? What are you doing on my lands?"

Naruto pointed to me, "I'm visiting him."

"They know." I whispered.

"Oh," His eyes widened a fraction. "I'm visiting her. Wait…was I really one of the last to know about this?" He asked gesturing to all of me.

I shrugged my shoulders not really wanting to answer, "So uh Lord Hiashi, I can use the clinic for the day right?" He nodded. "Okay well I'm going to need an assistant and with Hinata gone, Neji already annoyed with me, I only have one choice. Naruto. So can he stay for the day?"

Hiashi sighed before nodding and walking away. Neji shook his head giving me a warning not to do anything stupid. I told him I'd do my best but one can never know when handling explosives. Neji went pale, did I not mention what I need the lab for? Oh well.

Soon it was just Naruto and I working on clean up. Part way through I took out my manuscript which had the equation for healing candy in it along with a million bomb ideas skillfully gathered from books, dreams and other knowledgeable resources. I flipped to the pages reserved for the sugar bomb, not very creative but I had nothing else, I began to mark out all the fundamental things I would need and I soon realized that I would need to send Naruto to get some things. I'd put off sending him out until the end just in case we don't get the basics done today. Then tomorrow I can get the ingredients myself.

Soon Naruto was sitting next to me, passing me whatever I asked while making conversation. This would be the first bomb I've ever made with a friend and it made the moment feel pretty special. Even if I died either soon or in ninety years I'd remember this.

I eventually did need to send Naruto to gather up a few items, I was going to get them myself but Naruto was more than happy to get outside of the clinic. The moment he was gone I left to my place quickly rushing to find some chemicals that I would need. Thank you Sensei for stocking me up. I jumped out my bedroom window and landed quietly before sneaking my way back to the Hyuga mansion. When I got there Naruto was already back and freaking out that I was gone.

I tapped him on his shoulder and he jumped a mile in the air before breathing a sigh of relief when he saw it was me. "Where'd you go?"

"I went to gather up some stuff you don't find in the average store." I said as we placed our stuff onto the counters. "So did you find everything?"

"Yep ,got it all right here, along with some ramen cups. I'll cook them on the other side of the room so don't worry about chemicals."

"Sounds good, then we can go to the training ground and light this thing. I wanna see what it can actually do." I said beginning the tedious process of perfecting the trigger and casing.

A few hours later and it was done, it would have been completed sooner if we hadn't stopped for ramen which Naruto had to run out and buy again after the first meltdown. Naruto had thought it would be a good idea to place Styrofoam cups onto a heated plate…so as the Styrofoam began to emit dark plumes of smoke I had to jump up catch Naruto, who had fallen over a box in his attempt to get away from it, and turn the plate off. We then evacuated the place letting it air out for an hour before returning and even then we had to keep every single window open with a fan near it.

It was early evening when Hinata returned home and she did join us for a bit before being called for her own supper. When she got back I had nearly finished and most of the smoke smell was gone.

"Are you finished?" She asked looking curiously at the finished product which was no bigger than my hand.

"Yeah, I was hoping that I could make it smaller but I'm worried the impact won't be up to even that of a standard paper bomb if it is. So for now it'll have to be this size."

"That's still amazing that you can make these without any training. I discussed it with father and he said that most bomb experts spend at least 10 years in school, 5 years as an apprentice and then they have to practice every day. Where'd you learn to make these?"

"I just thought that paper bombs were interesting and started to read a bit more into them. Then I had my own ideas and well this happened. Now I can make my own but even then it's dangerous. Which is why I always write my theoretical stuff down at least three times to make sure everything is perfect."

She nodded picking up my manuscript and reading the pages, "This looks very advanced and um, well you don't seem to be the advanced sort…"

"Oh, I dunno. It might be because Atticus hated doing homework so I did it for him. Then he'd copy down the answers in his own writing to hand them in. In exchange he taught me swordsmanship."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "But I thought we were the same! You panicked during the chunin exam test right?"

"Yeah, I had never written a practical test I just did all my brother's quizzes. It was way different in an actual test setting. I never want to do that again."

"You'll have to, to become chunin." Hinata laughed. It was then I noticed she wasn't stuttering even though Naruto was only a few meters away. She wasn't blushing when he stood closer either. My eyes narrowed and Hinata seemed to pick up on this looking quickly away.

"Hey Akira let's go test the bomb now. Okay?" Naruto said eyes glimmering with excitement.

"Sure. Hinata do you want to come along?"

"No I'm alright. Have fun. Good night." She waved us off as she went back into the main house.

Naruto and I shrugged before gathering our stuff and leaving the clinic. We reached the training grounds quickly. I took out the bomb and we exchanged a mischievous glance before I threw it to the center of the clearing. We shielded our eyes as it created a false day, and finally we felt the heat. When we looked back trees were burning with the caramelized sugar sticking to them. The center of the grounds had small fires burning off the sugar creating an eerie scene.

"We should probably-"

"Leave?" Naruto finished. I nodded and we both high tailed it back to his house. Once inside Naruto drew the blinds while I kept a lookout on the streets. I saw four Anbu nin running across rooftops to the source of the disturbance.

"Naruto? Do you mind if I hang here for the night?"

"Sure, they'll never look here. I think." He said unsurely looking out the window.

"Thanks." I said collapsing onto the couch soon followed by Naruto himself. "So I'll sleep on the couch and you get the bed."

"No way, you're a girl. Girls always get the bed, the guy sleeps on the couch or the floor."

"Where do you get your knowledge from? Guest takes couch. That's how it's always been."

"You've been isolated for years, how do you know what a guest does?"

I thought for a moment. "Alright you have a point but I'm taking the couch. I'm too lazy to move anyways. Now go to your room."

"I could always carry you. You're not that heavy."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "No. Now go to sleep. Wake me in the morning would ya?"

"Sure." He said grabbing me a blanket. He then walked to his room turning off the light as he went. "Night Akira."

Kakashi's POV

A furious knocking at my door woke me up from my light sleep. Did I lock Akira out again? I through on some actual clothes before walking lazily to the door, adjusting my mask to make sure it was properly in place.

I opened the door expecting to see Akira what I did not expect was to see 4 Anbu standing on my steps. "Are you Akira's guardian?"

"Yes. Can I ask why you're disturbing my sleep in order to ask fairly obvious questions?" I'm beginning to sound like Akira…

"Ah well we have reason to believe that he was recently involved in an attack on the village."

"Oh I have no doubt about that. What happened?" I asked.

"Well it would seem that some form of bomb has been set off resulting in an entire section of training grounds needing to be blocked off from the public. Witnesses report a bright light, nearly blinding them, and when we were sent to investigate we found a strange substance that had been ignited and was still aflame. Most of the trees in the area were also affected. We have come to detain the prime suspect who was seen fleeing the scene."

"So I'm guessing you don't know where he is?"

"We assumed he'd be home sir."

"You assumed wrong. Akira's smarter than that. He'll know to avoid any of his usual locations in order to fool his pursuers." Of course that's not true in the slightest… "So it would appear that he's managed to outwit some of Konoha's finest."

"Sir do you know where he is? If so we are legally allowed to pursue any leads in any manner we see fit. If you do not tell us, we'll need to take you into custody."

"What makes you believe I know where he is? I haven't seen him since this morning. I would also suggest you, Kyo Suruga, not overestimate your abilities. As I recall you had difficulty with genjutsu when you were my junior in the Anbu corps."

"Are you blackmailing us Hatake?"

"far from it. I'm just giving you a warning. Now I do not know where Akira is. If he does show up I will not be reporting him as he has done nothing but utilize the training grounds in a more eccentric way. I suggest you not pursue him either otherwise he may put those bombs to good use. Goodnight." I said smiling a closed eyed smile while shutting and locking the door. I put my head in my hand shaking gently in mirth.

Akira, my life will never be normal with you around will it?


	62. Chapter 62

Akira's POV

After getting home from Naruto's, I not only got a lecture but I was grounded for three days…it would have been longer but I also swore to give up +ramen for the duration of my punishment, that and he doesn't want my boredom creating dangerous ideas.

So I sat in my room contemplating the meaning of my life and this eventually led to new ideas that Kakashi would disapprove of. I flipped through my notebook and came across one of my earlier ideas. It was just after I had gotten the notebook and returned from the Akatsuki. But first I would need to get my hands on that weird paint they used so often.

So escape plan number 23 will be tested today. I thought closing my book. I made the hand sign for the clone jutsu, they weren't solid like Naruto's but as long as Kakashi just checked in on me it should be fine. Next to get past the dogs, I thought peering into the garden where they sat waiting to raise the alarm. I opened my window.

"Pakkun, can I borrow you for a minute?"

He jumped onto the tallest dog before leaping gracefully through my window. "Alright, what do you want kid?"

"I feel like I've been crated, please let me out. I'll give each of you a steak and brush you thoroughly and everything."

"Well, I see you've already planned to leave."He said sniffing at my clone. "So even if I don't help and get the reward you'll leave and I won't get the reward, right?"

"Basically."

He stared at me for a moment before, "Alright. I'll tell the others. Be ready for the signal."

I nodded picking up an empty backpack and my wallet. A low howl was heard, time to move, I thought leaping out my window into the bushes, I avoided the house windows and the street as I ran through town.

I scanned shop after shop but couldn't find the thing I needed. I spotted Sakura not too far away and thought it couldn't hurt to ask her.

"Hey Sakura." I called waving and running to her.

"What's up, Akira? Is something wrong?"

"No, well kinda, I need to find something. Can you help?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Its this weird paint stuff that comes in a small bottle."

I tilted my head, I almost wish I could save this reaction in an album, she was staring at me with a very puzzled expression. "Um, what? Paint that comes in a small bottle? Do you mean wall paint, or artist paint?"

"Do you put that on your nails?"

"What?" I swear her reaction was getting more hysteric with every question I asked. "No, what are you talking about?"

"I dunno, that's why I'm asking. All I know is that it goes on your nails, turns them different colors, makes them shiny and it comes with its own mini brush."

A flash of enlightenment hit her, "You mean nail polish?"

"Does that come in colors?"

She sighed dragging me through town to a small store that sold all amounts of girl needs and in the window were the small bottles of amazing color. One look at the store though and I knew it would be ruining my hard earned reputation to enter it.

"Sakura?" She hummed in response, staring at a small pink clip also on display. "You mind going in there and buying as many bottles of the stuff as you can? Here's the money." I said placing the money in her hand.

"Uh, sure? But what do you need it for? Are you finally going to act like a girl?"

"No, bombs. I need to know the chemical composition in order to break it down to a molecular level, find a reactor for it and then re-stabilize it until the bomb needs to be used."

Her reaction made me think she regretted asking but I could be wrong. "Alright, whatever. So how many bottles?"

"As many as you can buy with that." I said pointing to the money. "And if you could then place it all in this bag, that'd be lovely."

She shook her head, entering the shop. A few moments later and she returned burdened down with a very full bag. "Here's the change."

"Thank you, you've been a great help. Oh and maybe…maybe we could become better friends?"

"I thought we had a mutual disliking?"

"We did, but I need a female to talk to."

She giggled, "Well, alright. You know where to find me if you ever need to talk then."

"Thanks." I mumbled. "Later then."

I made a stop at the butchers to pick up 8 steaks for the dogs. Upon arriving home I threw them their reward and snuck back into the house. Just in time too.

"Akira!" Kakashi yelled from the main floor.

"What?" I yelled back taking a bottle out of the bag placing it next to my books.

"Get. Down. Here. Now!" I scurried to comply, he sounded really mad this time. I made it to the top of the stairs. He was pointing at an open package laying on the coffee table. "What is this?"

A looked at him blankly, should I use a smart alec remark or the answer he actually wants. "A package." I said slowly. So apparently my mouth decided for me… He's going to kill me.

"It's addressed to you."

"So you opened it?" I said realizing the lack of respect he gives me.

"I wanted to know who sent it and how they found out where you live? Any ideas?"

"Uh, is there a card? What is it?"

"No there's no card and come see for yourself."

I walked over picking the item out of the box, it was a blanket, identical to my one at home, I had looked at this months ago but hadn't found a reason to buy it. "Wow." Was all I could say.

"Do you know anyone who would send a 'guy' a pink blanket? What about your friends who know?"

"I'm not sure. Look at the date, it was sent long before even you knew." I opened up the blanket and a small card fluttered out. "I thought you said there was no card?"

He shrugged, "It's without a signature."

No, it had a signature, just not the usual written type. It was a picture of a bug, along with some finely written words. 'Be more careful.' It had to be Shino but the warning wasn't necessary anymore I guess. I should go thank him, after my grounding of course. Can't risk getting caught, today was almost too close.

"So…" I started, "Can I keep it?"

"Well, it was sent to you, and it's not dangerous so, I suppose you can. I should remind you, you have two more days until you can leave the house and eat ramen. If you leave, I will increase by another three days. Am I understood?"

I could practically feel the dangerous undertone, "Perfectly." I said turning quickly and retreating to my room. I placed the blanket across my chair before sitting down and reading the ingredients for one bottle of nail polish.

I began to place them in categories for easier manipulation. Ethyl Acetate, Butyl Acetate, Isopropyl alcohol, nitrocellulose were reactive to heat, sparks and open flame and that was only the first 4 ingredients. This thing was already a bomb without me even tampering with it.

I was becoming slightly discouraged, all I need to do was to ignite this little bottle and it would explode causing toxic vapors to collect in the air. Then it hit me, I could basically do whatever I wanted with this and it would still be a bomb which left plenty of creative freedom with it. So I began to plan. I stayed up an entire night to figure it out but the theory was done.

I would encase the most flammable reactive chemicals into small casings that could reflect light, then I would increase the stabilization of the chemicals that would lay on the finger nail. By increasing the stabilization I would be able to increase the temperature it could withstand before harming the person wearing it.

It was brilliant, if I do say so myself. Now then, to work on the assembly of it…I need a lab…but for now I'll just have to cope with lack of funding. Maybe I can ask Tsunade to let me into a lab one day, maybe she'll give me my own lab. I snickered, yeah right, like she'd ever do that.

So I continued to work, carefully with each chemical, wishing I knew some jutsu's that would help me separate them instead of having to use different bits of equipment and methods for each one. Luckily Hiashi had given me any old lab equipment that he didn't need any more making things a much easier process.

I had begun to hide many things in my closet, I had at least three manuscripts, this equipment, some bombs, a few decapitated stuffies as my chair was becoming over run with them and of course specially made bombs that had to be kept in specific conditions. Yeah I really needed a lab.

I spent the rest of my grounding working away on the project all while keeping Kakashi in the dark. On the first morning of freedom I decided to test it a bit. I had already tested it on myself and it was incredibly stable, it didn't look half bad either. I could scratch it and bite it, even though a fragment of it could be used to say detonate a lock or create a small distraction.

So in the pre-dawn light I snuck to Kakashi's room, it was easy enough after lacing his drink with a special sleeping powder. Tsunade really was an herbal genius, I'm glad I was able to get a small amount of whatever she used on Jiraiya. I left a note on his bedside explaining all the warnings before I left the room.

Next, the rest of the village, I thought smiling slyly as I jumped out my bedroom window. I had a few hours before they all woke up to see my newest design. Of course I left each of them a note explaining what not to do, can't have my friends blowing their fingers sky high now can I?

Kakashi's POV

I woke up much later than usual, gravity seemed to be working at a higher efficiency today. I thought as I desperately tried to move my arms.

"I feel like I've been hit with the sharingan again." I murmured rolling over.

"Not exactly." Pakkun glided the door open sitting in the doorway. "Akira hit you. I suggest you read the note."

Note? What note? I glanced around my eyes falling to a small slip of paper leaning against my lamp. I urged my hand to grab it but stopped as a hint of sparkling blue caught my eye. I moved my hand closer to examine it.

"Akira!" I growled, my anger fueling my muscles. I grabbed the note, reading it once then twice. She wanted to protect me, so she painted a bomb onto my nails… only Akira. Now what will I do? I shook my head, getting dressed before pulling on an old pair of gloves that covered my fingers.

"Come on all of you." I said to my hounds. "Time for hunting practice."

Sakura's POV

I woke up after a peaceful night's sleep, ready to visit Lee in the hospital. Sasuke had left temporarily for whatever reason but he had to go in for constant check-ups and sometimes stayed overnight. I got dressed and hardly noticed the nail polish that adorned my fingers. I finally took notice while brushing my hair.

It was actually pretty well-done, it was a deep pink background with light pink cherry-blossoms for a stamp. I noticed a few smears here and there but it was still beautiful, it even sparkled when it caught the light but who could have done it?

"Mom," I called downstairs. "Did you paint my nails?"

"No dear, why?" She answered as she appeared at the base of the stairs.

"Well...no it's nothing I must have painted them while half asleep." I couldn't have done this, I don't have the colors or the stamps for it.

I walked to my dresser and a slip of paper caught my eye, the writing was scrawled so it wasn't mine but it looked familiar. I picked up the note and it took less than a minute for everything to connect. Akira…Akira has painted bombs onto my fingers…Do not panic. Do not scream. Do not run to Tsunade asking for Akira to be locked up.

"Mom! I'm going to die!" I shrieked dropping the paper and running for comfort.

Sasuke's POV

A creaking floorboard woke me up early, I grabbed the kunai from under my mattress and slowly got up. Did somebody get in? If so, who? Itachi? Orochimaru? I calmed my breathing, sliding along the wall my barefeet padding lightly on the hardwood. I kept this up until I was sure the threat was gone. I went back to my room, switching on my overhead light. I was about to return the kunai when I noticed it, black nails, white skulls… Only one person would have the guts to do this. My eye twitched. Akira!

I got dressed quickly, a new type of revenge was needed. I thought as sharingan spiraled to life.

Jiraiya's POV

I awoke to the sound of running squirrels, only two were left but they could sure make a racket. Over the past month or so they've evolved, gaining new intelligence. It was really creepy how they could now appear whenever they liked using hidden passageways in the wall, but when I confronted Tsunade about it she just laughed.

I rose from my bed, scanning the room which was filled with scrap papers and ideas. A slip of paper that wasn't there last night had been left on my side table. I picked it up, eyes growing with each detail I noticed. Bad handwriting, strange nail polish, mentioning of bombs and Akira's signature…I fell back onto my bed. I was doomed…

Naruto's POV

I woke up to a strange tickling on my hand, I slowly cracked open an eyelid sitting up. I looked over the edge of the bed to where Akira sat with my hand in hers as she painted my nails a bright orange. She applied the last stamp to them and sat back with a content smile on her face.

"Done." She said brightly.

"Uh? Done what?"

"Painting people's nails." She said standing up and gathering her things. "Also here's the note I was going to leave you. Have fun."

"Oh. Uh okay. Wait how'd you get in here?"

"You need better locks, that's all I'm saying on the matter. Later."

I waved good-bye before reading the note over once. Well more like skimmed over but I got what I needed to know. She was worried, placed bombs into nail polish and now it was on my fingers.

I blinked sleepily, shrugged and fell back into bed falling asleep almost immediately. If it was really dangerous she wouldn't use it on anyone she loves. Wait no, I mean likes. It's not like I think she loves me, I mean she likes me but not like that. Argh brain stop thinking. I slammed my head onto the mattress throwing my people over my head to muffle frustrated screams.

Akira's POV

I shut the door after handing him the note, he really did need better locks. I don't care if his apartment is in the run down section of town or if it's only a rent, he needs new locks. Heck I'll personally get them for him, I've got nothing better to do today.

So I went to the hardware store and picked up a new lock and set of keys. It wasn't until a few hours later that my actions would have some interesting repercussions.

Kakashi's POV

I followed Akira's trail easily, she obviously wasn't hiding and along the way I managed to find every one of her victims. The small tracking group had grown larger with each stop, eventually I had the list of victims and some volunteers. Sakura and Sasuke had been hit, they were more than happy to help out. Ibiki was hit as well but had a job to do, Anko seemed quite happy with hers as she'd already found a use for it so she was content on waiting until it wore off. Jiraiya was hit and volunteered his time, he suggested we try Naruto's place and that was exactly where we were heading now.

We arrived to see Akira kneeling in front of Naruto's door, screwdriver in hand as she replaced the lock.

"Akira, What are you doing?" I asked.

"Changing the lock."

"Should I even ask?"

She looked contemplative for a moment before saying, "Probably not."

"That's it!" Jiraiya yelled impatiently. "No more small talk how did you get into our houses?"

"Well I live with Kakashi, Sasuke's place has no security, Sakura's mom let me in, my squirrel army let me in, and Naruto's locks are just pathetic. Anko let me in, Ibiki…well that was more complicated." She said as she continued to work away at the lock.

"That's lovely, so how do we get this off?" I asked gesturing to my hand.

"Off?" She asked genuinely confused. She shrugged. "I guess I didn't think about it?"

I lifted a hand to my face as exasperation set in. "Akira, you wouldn't hurt us would you?"

"I don't think so. It was meant to protect you. You can use it to blow up cell doors or if you hit someone the small beads of explosives will react with your chakra causing excruciating pain as small explosions occur within the enemies blood or whatever you happen to hit. Of course that's only if you can get your nails through the skin first."

We all stood in silence, it reacts with our chakra. Is she aiming to kill us? She wouldn't right? She would never actually hurt us. Jiraiya seemed to get the same idea and used an example to see the extent of Akira's compassion for humanity.

"Akira if someone told you to hurt Naruto would you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hell no." She said earning a small scolding from me. But it was a good sign, she cared about somebody at least.

"And if someone told you to kill Kakashi?"

She shrugged, "That depends on the situation." And all hope is lost.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes.

"Well if Naruto told me too I guess I probably would. Or if it was necessary for whatever reason."

"Akira, do you by any chance have a hierarchy in your mind?" I asked. If she does that would explain her ranking of people, she seems to rank them based on affinity to her. If they annoy her their ranking will drop, if she loses contact with them they will also drop.

"What? No." she scoffed.

"If Naruto told you to destroy the village?" I asked.

"I guess I would." She said putting a finger to her chin. I sighed, definitely has her priorities. Wait Naruto's a priority in her mind? Why? What makes him so special unless…no they are not allowed! No dating!

"And if he said to destroy the world?" Jiraiya asked mockingly.

"Probably." She nodded. "See my mind says, Naruto is first then Kakashi, then Ibiki and Atticus are tied, and I don't know after that."

"Great…" I said.

"Who would destroy what if I asked?" Naruto's voice chimed in as the door swung open.

"Nothing." Akira said calmly standing up. "Here's your keys. Your locks sucked so I switched them."

"Oh, thanks." Naruto grinned. "So has anyone found a way to get this off yet?" He held up his orange nails with green frogs stamped on them.

"No, we got distracted." Sasuke grumbled.

"Look on the bright side, if it was only you and Sakura wearing it I'd worry for your lives luckily there are quite a few people also wearing it so it should be safe." I said lazily getting out a copy of my book. "Akira, you're grounded until you discover how to get this stuff off without killing us. You have two hours to gather supplies for the 'remover', good luck."

Sasuke's POV

And with a smoke bomb he was gone. We all went about our separate way, hoping Akira wasn't a total sociopath. A few giggles caught my attention and out of the corner of my eye I could see them pointing at my nails…Damn Akira.

Speaking of, she was walking a few feet behind me. I turned down an alley, I can't let anyone know that Akira of all people snuck up on me. I grabbed Akira as she passed dragging her into the alley.

"Woah!" She exclaimed as her balance was thrown off. "What do you want Sasuke?"

"I want this paint off. Now."

"Well, if you can get me some of this nail polish remover stuff that Sakura told me about then you can be the first one to get rid of the stuff."

"Deal." I said shaking her hand. "Now where do we get this stuff from?"

A few moments later and I was in the girliest store in Konoha staring blankly at bottles of different nail polish removers.

"They have different brands for this sort of stuff?" I asked myself. I didn't have a single clue where to start so I began at one end and dragged my arm along until the entire shelf was in the cart. I walked to the check out and the girl's eyes widened.

"Another one? Just the other day a young girl cleared our stock of nail polish."

"What'd she look like?" I'll kill whoever gave her this stuff.

"Pink hair, green eyes, lovely young girl." The girl continued to prattle on as I handed Akira's money over. I still had to pay for half though but it was worth getting this gunk off my fingers.

So Sakura gave her the nail polish. I'm going to kill her.

Akira's POV

Sasuke handed the bags off to me with grumbles of killing some pink haired teammate, I wished him luck before going home. Arriving home I was greeted by a still peeved Kakashi and some very amused ninken dogs.

"I know I know." I raised a hand before Kakashi could say anything. "I'm grounded until I find the method for the safe removal blah blah blah. I'll be in my room."

"Good now I can get to the more important matter, your ramen is on the table." He smiled pointing to the ramen cup in the kitchen.

A grin broke across my face, "Thanks Dad!" I grabbed the cup and ran to my room, it was still a bit embarrassing calling him dad but it felt right.

So I spent the next day and a half locked in my room, turns out bombs are reactive to the also highly reactive nail polish remover liquid… so trying to remove it without tampering with the formula is a bad idea. It was early morning and my eyes were stinging from sleep deprivation, but it was done. I had created a way to get the nail polish off without killing anyone. I had even tested it on myself to deem it safe. So two scorched fingers later and it was ready to be used.

I snuck out my window, the dogs glanced up but by then I was gone. I was getting a lot better at this running and hiding procedure. I made it to Sasuke's house and let myself in through the window.

"Psst, Sasuke." I poked him. "Wake up."

He mumbled something that sounded like, "Five more minutes."

"Not five more minutes. It's done. Now wake up so we can get the skulls off your fingers."

"Breakfasts done?" He said.

I stared at him, "I can't believe how stupid you can be upon waking up. Now get up before I hit you."

"Akira?" He asked turning over finally. "What are you doing in my room again?" His voice rose in anger.

"Uh, removing the nail polish. Unless of course you want to keep the sparkly skulls."

"No, get it off. Now." He ordered rising to sit properly on the bed.

I dipped the cotton ball in the fluid and gently began to rub the nail polish off, when the first cotton ball caught fire I extinguished it in a cup of water I brought and moved on to another. It took 3 cotton balls for both his hands and by the time we finished Sasuke's eye was twitching as he watched the last flame die out.

"Why do they catch fire?" He asked as I packed up to move on to the next person.

"Reactivity, chemistry. Stupid logical stuff like that."

He blinked at me and I just shrugged off his unasked questions. "Well, later then." I jumped out his window and continued back home to help Kakashi before the others.

Kakashi's POV 

It's become terrifyingly clear that Akira's education may have been enhanced on certain subjects and neglected on most others. She had just left after finishing my nails and I decided it was time to snoop around a bit. It might have been a bit unethical searching through my daughters things but it could be counted as, pay back, for a certain drug induced stupor I had to go through a few days ago.

Her room looked the same as it did every morning, random articles of clothing on the floor, papers across the desk, torn stuffies in the chair, un-made bed, which I had specifically told her to make, and of course the pink blanket which now lay across her pillow.

I checked the papers on the desk but only found very rough sketches of people, scenery and food. They were at about a toddler's stage in drawing style but the idea could be found. I chuckled lightly before making my way across the room to the closet.

I opened the door and stuck my head in turning to my right I found clothes and more stuffies, turning to the left and I found some very rickety looking shelves. Each shelf was packed with manuscript upon manuscript, scrolls littered on top of them. They were labeled; Summaries, Rough ideas- shapes, look expectations(detailed), Theoretical, First stage, Second stage, Completed.

I picked out the theoretical one. How much could she possibly know to have created a theoretical version, it's probably just her ideas elaborated. How wrong I was. It was filled with chemical equations, the physics, range equations, cost calculations, everything. It was done to perfection, her usual scrawled writing was neat and legible. It wasn't just the first few pages, the book was nearly filled with it all.

I had to show Lady Hokage, it was only right that she realize the extent of what Akira was capable of, after all we seem to underestimate her a lot.

At the Hokage's tower, I requested an audience with Tsunade and was granted access almost immediately.

"Ah Kakashi, just the man I wanted to see. I heard that Akira was causing some trouble around the village, I need you to-"

"That's been dealt with, she is at the moment reversing what her actions. Instead we should discuss this." I said placing the manuscript on the desk in front of her.

Her nose crinkled in annoyance, "You mean to say that this old book is more important than the disciplining of your student and daughter?"

"Seeing as this deals with my student and daughter, yes."

She flipped through the pages, eyes becoming less lazy as she continued to read. "What is this?"

"It's a manuscript documenting the theoretical knowledge needed to create a bomb. It's basically a step by step guide."

"I see, and how did you come into the possession of such a dangerous book? Only high ranked shinobi such as Anbu or the experienced bomb expert have access to these."

I sighed deeply, knowing this would lead to trouble. "That particular book is Akira's."

"What?" She asked incredulously as she sipped on her sake.

"It's in Akira's hand-writing, it's Akira's creations. This is the third book she has, the first two show the rough ideas and how the bombs in that book came to mind. These are Akira's ideas."

"So you mean to say that Akira has the intelligence to create bombs that are highly effective and that she can create them on her own without any adult help."

"Well, no. I bought her a chemistry book the other day so she may have gotten some of her knowledge from that."

"Hatake." Her tone was a warning. "Do you mean to tell me that your idiot daughter, who could barely finish a regular exam any better than Naruto could, can create the complex equations almost from scratch and perfect them enough to be of practical use."

"She's also got some prototypes stashed away."

Tsunade screamed angrily, slamming her hands onto the desk causing the sake bottle to spill. "Get me those books! I want to see this with my own eyes."

"As you wish." I disappeared collecting the books and teleporting back. "Here they are. All 16 of them."

"What!?"

"There are at least 3 volumes for each category. I suggest we read these quickly. I doubt she'll be happy when she finds them missing."

Tsunade sighed calling Shizune and a high ranking Anbu specializing in bombs and pyrotechnics to assist in analyzing the manuscripts. It took a few hours and some Anbu interference to read them all and keep Akira away from the house.

"Well, Kakashi, it seems your daughter's intelligence on paper is higher than her intelligence of the world. Congratulations, you're raising the only real threat, aside from the nine-tails, that is housed in the village." Tsunade said sarcastically raising her cup to me.

"Lady Tsunade," The Anbu bowed. "I suggest the confiscation of these books, they are incredibly dangerous not only in Code 666's hands but if they should fall into enemy hands our village will surely be doomed."

"Did you just call Akira Code 666?" I asked a little perturbed at the nickname my daughter had gained.

"It was discussed at the Anbu meeting last week, she is as much a danger to us as Code 9 is so she has been assigned a code."

"Code 9, being the nine-tails." I stated more than asked.

"Correct Sir."

"Why is she such a danger?"

Tsunade sighed, "Because, you said it yourself she's prone to rash action, getting taken by enemy organizations, dragon summoning, bombs, you name it and she's done it or will do it in the future. I wouldn't be surprised if she had an army of S-ranks marching upon the village as we speak."

"Lady Tsunade, Akira's a very sweet kid. She'd never harm the village, I believe in her." Shizune spoke on Akira's behalf.

"Either way, the manuscripts should be locked away." The Anbu insisted.

"No, Lady Hokage." I said angrily. "If we take these away from her she'll create more out of anger, most of these are just harmless little ideas much like fireworks. If we take these away she'll come after them and she won't be happy."

"Hmm, Kakashi. You know her very well by now correct?" Tsunade laced her fingers together leaning onto her desk.

"I prefer to think so."

"Then I trust your judgement. Will she be able to hide these should something arise?" Her fingers tapped the books.

"I believe so."

"Then it's settled. These will stay with Akira, we will keep a regular census on the number of manuscripts she creates but aside from that she has free-range. If her bombs prove dangerous to the inhabitants of the village, the village itself or my life we will confiscate them. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly. I'll take my leave now." I said grabbing the books before disappearing.

Tsunade's POV

"Did I do the right thing, Shizune?"

"I believe so M'lady. It's so strange to think that she was capable of such a thing though."

"I agree," I said grimly before a small thought caused a smile. "Maybe we should get her to tutor Naruto. They seem to think along the same lines, she may be able to get past that thick skull of his."

Shizune giggled, "You could always try."

I snickered filling my glass, and I asked myself once again why I took this job.


	63. Chapter 63

Akira's POV

Well, the team was off to visit Sasuke in the hospital today and here I was giving each of these hounds a bath. It wasn't fair. It took me three hours to bathe them and that was after running after them, getting soaked to the bone, having to bath the largest one twice, and all while Kakashi laughed on the back steps. I don't think I had ever been so tired in my life, no wait that's a lie, I was this tired once before after running for three bloody long days.

I took a quick shower to rid myself of the wet dog smell before heading to the hospital. It was a lengthy walk to the hospital so I decided to train my chakra a bit more by climbing onto the roofs and using the correct amount to get myself to the next one no matter the distance. It didn't take long until I was at the hospital.

Let's just say I was not happy with what I saw. The majority of team 7 was gathered on the roof, Sakura was standing nervously off to the side as Naruto and Sasuke fought to kill. It wasn't anything like their normal fights, I thought as I appeared beside Sakura.

"So, what happened?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

She jolted, her eyes prying away from the scene if only for a moment. "When did you get here?" Her voice cracking.

"Just got here. So, what brought this on?"

"I-I'm not sure, I was just cutting Sasuke an apple when he got angry demanding a fight with Naruto. I don't know what to do. We have to stop them."

"Or get Kakashi." I said jumping onto the fence surrounding the roof, "I'll be back. Don't do anything reckless and if they do…" I sighed in exasperation trying not to think worst case scenario. "If they do something stupid throw a rock at them or something."

Now where is Kakashi? I jumped from roof to roof, trying to sense his chakra. It wasn't difficult to find him once I knew where to look.

"Dad, stop looking for those books and get to the hospital." I yelled storming into the book store and attempting to drag him out.

He barely glanced away from his book, "I thought everyone was visiting Sasuke. Why should I intervene between team bonding?" He said sarcastically.

"Cause the team bonding has turned into a team massacre."

That caught his attention. "Wait, what?"

I pushed him towards the door as his resistence began to break, "Sasuke and Naruto are trying to kill each other. They're on the roof, we gotta get back before they all kill each other. Well Sakura would be more like an altruistic suicide. Knowing her she'll get right in the middle. But nevermind that, we just need to- and he's gone. Man I really need to learn that trick."

I jumped back the way I came, pumping chakra into my muscles to increase my speed. I got there just in time to see Kakashi save Sakura from certain death all while flinging the two boys into adjacent water towers. Sasuke's left a fairly decent sized hole in the front of his whereas Naruto was having difficulties getting his hand back from the tower after leaving a much smaller hole. At least that's what it appeared to be, but from the back of the water tower you could tell that Naruto's had way more power.

I jumped down beside the roof door, Kakashi tried to scold Sasuke but eventually he just ran off. Jiraiya talked to Kakashi for a moment, they seemed to be disappointed in each other. Sakura continued to cry and I stood there clueless as to what to do. When I cried in the past, I was told to suck it up or a punishment would happen. Then I came here and the methods to deal with tears changed, so I took a few hesitant steps towards her. I tried to say something but thought better of it, I just wrapped my arms around her shoulders like Kakashi would with me. I didn't expect her to latch onto me as though I were her only hope but with only one balance recovering step back, I was giving her a proper hug.

Kakashi's POV

"Oh come on," I said to Jiraiya. "When you think about it their relationship isn't much different than the one between you had with Orochimaru."

Jiraiya looked indignant. "Hm, I see…"

"To Naruto, Sasuke is a comrade and a rival at the same time. In fact, it's the competition between them that keeps him going. That's why he won't stand for it when Sasuke tries to belittle him. He's been dogging Sasuke's steps every inch of the way, since their first days at the academy." I explained. "As far as Naruto's concerned, what you and I think doesn't matter. There's only one person whose approval he really cares about, Sasuke."

As I explained I watched Naruto stand up from the corner of my eye, the same determined look he had when fighting Zabuza etched upon his face.

"On the other hand, it's hard for Sasuke to watch naruto's strength and skills develop at such an astonishing rate. He's come along so fast; Sasuke must feel as though he's standing still. Naruto has something powerful driving him on, and so does Sasuke."

"You mean revenge." Jiraiya said. "His hatred for Itachi may be driving him on too fast."

"Sasuke cannot acknowledge Naruto's abilities. He's afraid that if he does acknowledge them, he somehow diminishes his own." I sighed. "It can be hard work maintaining a rivalry.

"Well it's not a very healthy rivalry. It's time I gave somebody a talking to."

I stood, "Right, I'll leave Naruto to you then. Well I have a mission and then there's that chidori business."

I jumped down from the water tower broken by Sasuke to land in front of Sakura who had her face buried into a very nervous looking Akira. It was good to see Akira at least trying to comfort the only other girl on the team but she still needed quite a bit of practice. She seemed to be desperately looking for assistance in getting Sakura to let go.

"Sakura," I said gaining her attention. "It'll be alright, don't you worry. We'll soon have them back to their old selves again. Cheer up okay. I'll see you soon. And Akira. Good try."

Akira's face twisted in annoyance. I chuckled as I jumped away.

Sakura's POV

Thanks, Kakashi-sensei, Akira. I thought as he left. I dried my tears before apologizing to Akira for getting her shirt wet.

"Ah, it's no big deal. I'm just happy you feel better now." She waved me off.

"I thought you hated me."

"I thought so too." She said cryptically staring up at the clouds.

We both heard footsteps and turned to greet a sullen Naruto. But before we had said anything he said, "Listen Sakura, this is between _us_. Stay out of it." I felt taken aback but was too upset to say anything back.

"That goes for you too Akira." His voice seemed especially rough as he addressed her.

As he walked away I felt an aura, a deadly one, growing larger and larger behind me. I was hesitant to turn around and I regretted it as I did.

Akira stood eyes blazing as she shot metaphorical daggers into his skull. "Stay out of it? He wants us to stay out of it? We're his teammates. This affects us too. He's the one that keeps dragging this petty fight on! You were concerned and he tells you to stay out of it. What the hell is his problem?"

Her rant didn't stop there, it continued and used many foul words that I keep trying to erase from my memory. What happened to her in the past month? She never used to know these… Slowly but surely she calmed down. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes and sitting down. She began meditating.

She then said, "Sakura I suggest you leave the roof right now. Unless you want to become barbequed and fed to my dragons."

My eyes widened as I ran to the door, quickly leaving the hospital. I looked back only once to see a lovely display of bright red chakra mixed with smaller other colours. I ran all the way home. I was glad I wasn't on the roof, I never want to see Akira mad like that ever again. Normally she's better at controlling her emotions, what happened?

I glanced out my bedroom window to see hints of blue and green flames lick the sky line. She was still at it? She must be running out of chakra by now. What if she uses too much and faints!? I glanced out again just as the fire began to recede in a fairly controlled manner.

I sighed in relief lying back into my pillows, she had me worried for a second…I wonder- I wonder how Naruto and Sasuke are…Maybe they'll have cooled down by tomorrow. As I thought I knew I was just lying to myself. Things were changing and they were never going to go back.

Akira's POV

It won't ever be the same. I thought rolling onto my side as I lay panting in the chill evening air. A shiver travelled down my spine as the fire in my chakra died down leaving me a normal human, the difference between the two temperatures was becoming larger and larger. I felt frozen.

Maybe a bit of sleep could help. I began closing my eyes but a voice, the demons pure voice, warned me.

_"Child, do not fall into sleep. Get up, physical wounds hold no bounds over you but with your chakra so low, you risk losing the life I worked to preserve. Get up! Get up now."_

I mumbled something incoherent, before sliding a leaden arm beneath me to push off from the ground. With shaky arms I managed to get up, and, in an almost drunken saunter, I walked down the stairs into the main hospital. It wasn't long before a nurse appeared at my side, fretting about levels and some other nonsense. She dragged me into a room, stuck some needles in me and after that it's mostly a blur until my chakra levels increased again.

I was there overnight but it wasn't too bad this time, I got free food, and with Kakashi on a mission this was a better alternative to sleeping on the streets.

Kakashi's POV

After leaving the hospital, I had finally cornered Sasuke when he made a very interesting comment. I had only mentioned that he should let go of his revenge but he threw it back, trying to make me see his perspective. Sadly, this held little regard over me.

"What makes you think you know anything about it?" Sasuke's eyes seemed to glow with anger. "It's easy for you to talk. You have no idea!"

"Easy." I said as though speaking to an untrained, wounded pup. "Just try to calm down."

"Maybe if I was to kill the most important people in your life, everyone who's ever meant anything, maybe then I'd listen to you." To be honest I couldn't tell if he was serious, not that it mattered. "Because maybe _then_ you'd have some idea how I feel."

"Hm, it's an interesting theory. But I'm afraid you're a little late to put it to the test. Everyone you're talking about has already been killed." I said with the usual closed eye smile. He looked taken aback.

"What about Akira?"

"Go right on ahead, if you think you can kill her that is."

"She's weak, of course I-"

"That's not what I meant. Do you honestly think you could even _try_ to kill her?" His eyebrows furrowed. "Besides after I tell her you said that, you'll have bigger troubles." This time his eyes widened in fear, fear of the unknown.

"You wouldn't."

"I might, don't worry knowing her she'll just shrug it off admit to being weak and move on, then again…" I looked at the horizon as Akira's fire burns. "You could end up on the receiving end of her temper. She's always been rather unpredictable, don't you think?"

Sasuke stared in awe at the multi-colored flames in disbelief. If I hadn't sensed her chakra riddled through it I wouldn't have believed it was Akira either.

I turned back to Sasuke. "I've been around longer than you have kid, and I've seen my share of troubles. So has Akira. She's lost a lot in the past year and yet she lives carefree, this hatred will only tear you apart leaving you with nothing. Naruto's the same way."

He growled, returning to the topic at hand. I kept a steady gaze, this wasn't the first time I've dealt with an Uchiha, their glares don't faze me.

"You're not the only one who knows what it's like to lose somebody. So it looks like neither of us have led a charmed life exactly, have we? Still, we're not all that bad off. At least you and I have been lucky enough to find new comrades to help fill the void." He looked down and I paused.

"Anyway I do know how you feel. With the chidori you have been granted a gift of awesome power. It's not a power to be used against your comrades or to seek vengeance. I think in your heart of hearts you know what it's for." Seems like a good place to end it. "Okay, end of lecture. You decide whether what I'm saying hits the mark or not." And with that I was gone.

I had lied earlier, not everyone I care for is dead. He's right, Akira means a lot to me. Everyone has said that I've been happier lately, even during my worse days. If Sasuke or anyone else dares to lay a hand on her, I suppose I'd have to at least maim them a bit. So, it would appear, I'm a hypocrite.

Akira's POV

It wasn't long before I was back home, and feeling slightly frustrated. The doctor was right, my hair was becoming unruly again. I don't remember the last time I dragged a comb through it. I remedied this but then my hair continually got into my face. I sighed deeply, alright hair this means war. I whipped out a kunai and was about to tear through my hair when Kakashi walked in looking very confused.

"Akira?"

"What?" I asked placing the kunai back onto the dresser.

"What are you doing?"

"Cutting my hair."

"I realized that, but why?"

"It's in my face."

"Then tie it back."

"How?" He gave me the most deadpanned face I had ever seen.

"You take a hair tie and tie your hair at the back."

"Well, can you tie it back for me?"

His eyebrow went up, "You think I would know how to put hair into a ponytail?" I nodded meekly. "No. Ask Ino or someone with one."

"But I don't like any of the girls…" I muttered feebly before a brilliant idea crossed my mind. Sasuke! He's practically a girl, he knows about hair! "Dad, I'm going to Sasukes!"

"What happened to fixing your hair?" He asked puzzled enough to look away from his book.

"I have an idea." I said running out the door.

And as the door swung closed I heard him mutter, "As long as there are no bombs involved."

It didn't take long for me to run to Sasuke's. I felt a little out of place, the Uchiha compound was giant, elaborate stone walls with 4 foot tall Uchiha clan symbols at measured distances ran along them. Blood stains still lingering from long ago, weeds cutting through the toughest of paths. It's really no wonder Sasuke had never moved on, living here with all the memories, it could trap anyone.

I knocked on his door and he opened the door with a furtive glance around me. "Akira."

"Hey, so…do you did your brother have long hair when you were younger?"

I swear his eye twitched in annoyance as a scowl twisted his face, "Why? What do you want?"

"He has a ponytail right? You must have watched him tie it, teach me."

"No."

My expression fell, "Alright, I guess I'll just go ask him then." I began to walk away when he tugged me through the doorway by my collar.

"Fine. Three doors down that hall, turn left. Wait for me there." He said walking down the hall to who knows where.

I shrugged walking down the hall, I noticed a few concerning things about the place, I would mention them to Sasuke later. I thought before arriving at the bathroom. It was cluttered with quite a few hair products sitting on the counter.

He walked in. I raised an eyebrow pointing to the many sprays, gels and whatever else was there. "I was right, you're a girl when it comes to your hair." I picked up a random bottle. "Isn't this what Hinata uses?"

"You know I don't have to help you."

"Shutting up." I said sitting on the edge of the bathtub. He sighed sitting beside me.

"Okay, first he combed it back. When was the last time you brushed this?" He asked picking at my terrible hair.

"Uh? I dunno, a while ago. I guess I forgot that long hair needs to be brushed regularly." I shrugged, smiling guiltily.

He rolled his eyes, dragging a comb through the worst of it after spraying some weird stuff on it. I took the bottle detangler. This exists? I placed it on the nearest shelf.

"After you've combed it back you need to bunch it together at the base of your neck or wherever you want the tie to sit. Got it?"

"I suppose. So Sasuke, when were you going to tell everyone you're leaving?"

I heard the clatter as the comb fell into the tub. "How did you know?" He asked sounding tense, I had no doubt that the wrong wording would be like igniting the fuse of a bomb.

"You're place has been cleaned out, everything necessary is gone. You're bags were in the closet in the front hall. You've been antsy since we got back after finding the hokage. Sasuke, why would you think for even a second that we wouldn't notice something's wrong? Especially after yesterday."

Suddenly I was no longer sitting, I was trapped between the floor, a mad Sasuke and a kunai between us. His kekkai genkai was activated in the time it took him to push me down. "It's none of your business and if you dare get in my way-"

"I'm not going to."

That sentence made him hesitate, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to stop you from leaving. I would love to though, but it's not my decision to stop. I will give my opinion though."

"Continue." He sat back onto the tubs edge. I raised my upper half onto my elbows.

"Well, I think you're being a bit selfish, I don't know what your reason is but I don't like that it's making you leave. I'm not sure what offer was given compared to what the leaf has to offer but I hope you don't come to regret it."

He was silent absorbing my words. "Sit up." He commanded. "I can at least teach you _his_ methods for dealing with long hair."

I smiled sitting beside him. "Okay so it should only take a few minutes to do this. Pull back, hold, now take the tie and pull the hair through, twist the tie to form infinity, pull through. Do this until it won't slip. Got that?"

"Yep. It looks pretty good too Sasuke. Thanks. How often did you watch your brother?"

He glared. "Enough. Now get out of my house. And-"

"Don't tell anyone or else. Right?" I finished and he just nodded ushering me out of the house.

"I'm leaving tonight." He said before slamming the door shut.

"I still wish you weren't." I muttered walking away.

I arrived home, walking upstairs and falling onto my bed face first. Pakkun sat on my head for a bit before asking, "So what happened?"

"You're ruining my hair." My voice muffled through my comforter.

He jumped off sitting in front of me. "Talk to me, Pup. I'm basically your den mother."

"But you're a guy."

"So? I give you advice and listen to you isn't that what you're human mothers do?"

"I dunno." I said letting my face fall back into the covers.

Pakkun sighed, scratching his ear. "I keep forgetting you were weaned and unsocialized for the majority of your infanthood." I gave him the blankest look I could manage. "So what happened?"

"Sasuke did my hair."

"And then?"

"Nothing. I'm stressed that's all. Could you please just leave me alone?" I got up pacing to the window.

"I can see its eating at you, and like a flea it's nothing a good bath can't cure." He trotted out of the room closing the door with his hind foot.

I sighed, maybe he's right. I'll take a bath, clear my head, maybe take an hour nap and figure out what to do. He told me not to tell, but can I really let him just walk away…Naruto would kill me if he found out I just let him walk away. Sasuke would kill me for telling…Sakura would love me for keeping Sasuke here. It's settled I can face the wrath of Naruto, I can't face Sakura liking me. We already had our team bonding moment the other day that's good enough for twenty years. Girls are way too complicated, pre-teen years are also way too complicated. I wanna be a boy again… times were simpler aside from the odd, 'Damnit he or she knows, now what. Confront then ignore.' Simple drama.

Kakashi's POV

"So, how'd it go?" I asked as Pakkun jumped up next to me on the couch.

"Not so well, she's sticking to her story. Apparently nothing happened. She says she's stressed. I don't believe it."

"Thank you Pakkun. As always you're a loyal companion."

He scratched his ear, huffing. "Isn't that our job?"

Naruto's POV

It happened, it finally happened. I got a date with Sakura! I took her to ramen and I even payed for it like a real date but…she kept spacing out. I knew that this date was really to discuss Sasuke, but it was nice to finally get a date no matter the reason. I just felt guilty for most of it, I have to get Akira out of my head. Focus on Sakura.

She told me about Sasuke's curse mark and more about Orochimaru, turns out that snake not only killed the old man but he cursed Sasuke as well.

My fist tightened around the chopsticks, damn him. Then again I have to think positive, for Sakura and Akira's sake.

Sasuke's POV

Girls really are different, from Akira that is. Just now Sakura had stopped me on my way out of the village, she wouldn't take no for an answer, even asking to come with me.

She'd just get in my way so almost without thinking I appeared behind her, telling her, "Thank you, for everything." Before knocking her out.

I laid her on the bench next to the sidewalk. She'd wake in a few hours if someone didn't find her first. I began walking out of the village again.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Akira's voice cut through the silence of midnight.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her the same question as I had Sakura.

"I happened to be passing by, and thought I'd hang out in a tree for a bit." She said jumping nimbly from the tree. She was beginning to pick up on Kakashi-sensei's lazy attitude that's for sure. "Thanks for the show, but really, you should have been nicer. She's going to miss you. We'll all miss you."

"It doesn't matter. You didn't tell anyone right."

"I didn't." She looked down, ashamed of her secret. "Sasuke, I know you want power. At least that's what I think you want. I know revenge means a lot to you, I can't understand it and I'm not even going to try. I just- I wish it didn't mean you had to leave. Team 7 won't feel like a complete family without you."

"You'll get by."

She nodded, "I know that too. But it'll still leave a scar, where you ripped yourself out of our lives. So I just want to ask if you could try to keep in touch. I won't tell anyone. You can get Orochimaru to use a snake or something."

"How'd you know?" My eyes narrowed.

"How'd I know what?"

"That I was going to Orochimaru."

"Oh well, I didn't think you'd go to the Akatsuki and he seemed like the best evil powerful guy after them. So about staying in touch?"

"Fine. I'll write to you. Every week." I said just trying to leave faster.

"Seriously?" She asked in innocent wonder.

Those sound nin were right, I'm wasting away with people like this. "Yes, really. Pinky swear."

She smiled, linking our pinky's. "Okay, and if you don't write me every week. A bomb will go off for each week your late." She said doing a 180 and walking away. "You should probably leave, an Anbu patrol will be passing the area soon."

"What about Sakura?"

"What about her? You put her there. I'm not taking the effort to move her." She looked up towards the center of town. "You really should be going. Run."

I smiled, running swiftly out of the village leaving a waving Akira, an unconscious Sakura and soon, a very angry Naruto.

Now I have to explain to Orochimaru why I need to stay in contact with a leaf nin. I probably shouldn't say that I'm worried she'll blow me up, that shows weakness. But I can't figure her out, does she have bombs planted on me or something? Ah well whatever.

"Why're you late, Uchiha?" The girl with dark pink hair asked. Her name was Tayuya if I recall.

"Akira had to say some final words."

"Ooh, is she your girlfriend."

"_He,_" I better stick with he, for Akira's sake. "isn't my girlfriend."

"Okay boyfriend then." She shrugged.

I scowled, "Let's just get this over with."

Akira's POV

I hadn't lied to Sasuke when I said I wouldn't move Sakura but that didn't mean I'd leave her alone at night while she's laying unconscious. I do have some redeeming qualities about myself. So I sat in a tree and waited for her to wake up.

She cried, even in her sleep. It was upsetting and I couldn't help but blame myself. Maybe I should have told someone. He wouldn't have left if I had. Should I go after him? No, I need to stay with sakura right now… but it's my fault that she's hurting isn't it? I don't want her to cry, muttering his name fitfully in her sleep. She loved him, right? If- If Naruto left how would I feel… abandoned, alone, angry, sad. Would I act like her, desperately trying to stop him? Would I have the right to stop him? I couldn't have slept if I tried that night, my thoughts felt like poison creeping it's way to my very soul, suffocating me.

As the night progressed, a couple of brave foxes sniffed around her and I scared them off, then there was this one drunk guy that wanted to take her with him. I put an end to that thought quickly enough. So when morning finally came along, huge bags had appeared beneath my eyes and Sakura's tears had become almost silent whimpers. She sounded pained, and although I'm not close to her, I wanted to stop them, comfort her but I couldn't. I wouldn't know what to say. I was a factor in Sasuke's clean escape, how could I tell her I had betrayed her trust. I stayed curled on a branch just watching her from a distance. How will I face the team? How will I be able to face Naruto? His angered face, his sad face, the angry tone he used with Sasuke, now it was aimed at me. My imagination took over and I felt my soul getting heavier and heavier as the sun rose higher and higher.


	64. Chapter 64

Akira's POV

I watched Sakura get up eventually and run to Tsunade, time to make myself scarce I suppose. I dashed off through the trees like the guilty accomplice I was. I ran until I reached home where I discovered something rather terrible. Kakashi was still away on a mission and he had locked the door again…

Alright time for some improvisation, can't stay with Hinata, can't face most of the village so my only option is…nothing. I sat dejectedly on the doorstep picking at any grass that had been strong enough to grow through the concrete.

I sighed, I have to tell someone… I walked away and walked down the street looking for someone I trusted enough to tell. My luck must have been terrible over the past day as the first person I ran into happened to be Naruto.

"Hey Akira, you've heard about Sasuke right?" He already seemed so angry. "I'm rounding up a team to go after him. You wanna join?"

I stared at me feet, shaking my head. "I can't."

"Why not? He's your friend too."

"Naruto, I promised."

"Promised what?" His brow furrowed.

"That I wouldn't stop him."

He looked confused at first until pieces began to click, "You were there. You could have stopped him!" His voice rising with his anger.

"I didn't have- I just- It's not my decision! I couldn't dictate what he wanted to do. It's his life not mine and if I made a decision like that I'd want the freedom to take whatever path I chose."

"You dirty traitor! How could you just let him go?!" He pushed me back, knocking me onto the ground.

"I'm not a traitor! I just-" I stood slowly not knowing what to say next.

"You just what?" He asked furiously as he punched me in the gut. "You never liked Sasuke! You were probably happy to see him leave! You don't care about anyone! How could I have been so stupid. No matter how many people you killed you didn't care! When you're teammate died in the forest, you didn't so much as shed a tear! Now Sasuke's gone and it's your fault."

Each sentence was punctuated by some form of hit, whether a punch or a kick it didn't matter though, the physical blows hurt less than the emotional ones.

"You weren't there…I didn't know what to do!" I yelled back punching him across the face. He stumbled back before flying at me again.

We exchanged blows as we exchanged words. I was faltering though, my chest was hurting too much. I was fighting one of my first friends, my teammate, my crush. My thoughts trailed away, following a disorienting path, I lost focus and paid for it.

A sharp pain erupted from my stomach, the scar from the land of the waves was now covered with a gaping wound. Rasengan. I couldn't get away, but it didn't go very deep. Tsunade held Naruto back, she had to use a fair amount of strength against him this time. Why? Naruto's demon had begun to take over. His anger fueling the chakra, his voice was low and raspy, it was scary being on the receiving end of it.

Tsunade handed him off to Jiraiya before approaching me, "What made him so mad? To use the rasengan…he must have been absolutely livid."

I ducked my head, "He's mad at me, that's all there is to it."

"Traitor!" Naruto snarled in Jiraiya's grasp. I flinched.

Tsunade noticed saying, "What is wrong with him? Jiraiya get him out of here." She shook her head. "Akira, don't take what he said to heart, he's angry and it was thrown at you. You're not a traitor. Just relax." She smiled placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"But he's right." I said stepping back from her.

"What?"

"I knew Sasuke was leaving. I was there…" Her face showed her disappointment and shock. "I didn't mean to betray anyone, but I promised and even if I tried to stop him, I wouldn't have been able to fight for long. I know my limits…"

"Says the girl standing before me in a pool of her own blood. Let's get you healed before we discuss what happened with Sasuke alright?"

I nodded. She doesn't hate me. I thought wondering if it was alright of me to believe in a small glimmer of hope.

After the examination she turned to me with concern, "Well, I'm not sure how to tell you this but, you should be dead. You've lost too much blood to be conscious yet you're listening to me."

"I told you I'm immortal." At least temporarily.

Tsunade shook her head in disbelief, treating me as a medical anomaly instead of the immortal I was. "I'm going to put this aside for another time. So, what happened with Sasuke?"

"I went to his house the other night, his bags were packed. He made me promise not to tell so I didn't. Then last night I saw Sakura confronting him while he was trying to leave. She failed to keep him here, I felt that I didn't have the authority to keep him here."

"Authority? You could have gotten an Anbu, heck even a chunin would have helped."

"Sasuke was willing to fight for his choice. It's his decision not mine, or yours or Sakura's. When he gets what he wants he'll come back…right?" Suddenly I felt five again, asking Atticus if the old mom and dad would come back. The ones who treated me nicely until my 5th birthday.

She sighed, "I wish I knew. Akira, you aren't a traitor. There are rules though. Sasuke is now deemed a missing nin, you may have to hunt him down one day. Usually the punishment for letting a nin leave without permission is- community service. I expect you to be at Mrs. Satoshi's house at 6am tomorrow. She'll be in charge of you for the next few weeks. Dismissed."

I left the tower, walking home again. The door was still locked so I sat dejectedly on the doorstep picking at any grass that had been strong enough to grow through the concrete. I sat thinking about the position I had been thrown into, I must have looked pretty upset because soon one of my special squirrels came running over with an acorn for me. I smiled gently petting its head, I took the acorn and that's when an idea hit me.

"Round up the others, I have a mission for you." I smiled slyly as the squirrel stiffly bowed before dashing off with purpose in his steps. Now, the question is, will I get caught?

Naruto's POV

I can't believe she did that… I can't believe _I _did that… She was just explaining it to me and then it was blurred. All I remember is the rasengan tearing at her, she was beaten but I had been so mad. I didn't even think, what if she had died…what if Pervy-sage and grandma Tsunade hadn't stopped me… Akira would be gone… dead. And it would be my fault.

I knew I was being sent on the mission to retrieve Sasuke but it was becoming difficult to walk without falling to the ground in despair. She betrayed me, Sasuke's left me…who else can't I trust?

Tsunade's POV

"Lady Hokage! There's been a breach in security." A loyal anbu ran appeared in my office.

"What? How? Who could have broken through the barriers? How are the guards are they injured? Casualties?" Jiraiya who had been standing beside me looked shocked as I prattled off the usual questions.

"None milady, it was rodents."

"Rats? Rats breached our highest defences." I hoped that I had been drinking too much and this was just a terrible drunken dream.

"Well, squirrels actually. They seemed trained."

"Trained squirrels." I can't believe I'm hearing this.

Jiraiya's eyes meanwhile had widened and he grabbed my shoulders. "It's Akira. She- well it was technically my fault- but she trained squirrels after catching them. I told you about the baby squirrels that appear on my tables from time to time right? Well they're in training. My house has become their ninja school."

I felt that somewhere, nearby Akira was laughing hysterically. "I highly doubt she could train squirrels as ninja partners."

"You have a slug for a partner and you don't think it's possible to have squirrels."

"Summonings and partners are completely different." I stood slamming my hands onto my desk.

The anbu in the room glanced between us, leaning away as our glares became hostile. "Uh, miss, I really do think you should take a look at this."

I turned to him, "Fine. Lead the way."

We got to the anbu files quickly and the anbu opened the door. I closed my eyes, hoping that nothing had gone wrong. We opened the door to find about 20 or so squirrels rifling through the files, they seemed to be reading them over before handing them off to a very smug little genin.

"Took you long enough." She said. "You really should work on your defenses."

Akira's POV

Sure it took me like 6 hours to get in here even with my squirrels help but really shouldn't I have set off at least one alarm that I might not have disabled properly or something.

Jiraiya pointed triumphantly while Tsunade's eye twitched. "See! It's Akira. If it seems unorthodox it's probably Akira."

"Akira?" The anbu with a bird mask asked. "_The _Akira, code 666? That Akira."

I have a code? "I feel honoured, I can't believe I have a code. Thank you, Mr…. Yakumo. It is Yakumo isn't it? Unless you're Kyo. Geez you two need to get different masks. They're too similar." I said before diving back into the file.

I could practically feel the rage rolling from Tsunade in large waves. She grabbed me dragging me towards her office. "Anbu you're dismissed. I want to deal with this alone."

I sat down in the chair before her desk as she sat down. "Tell me why?"

"No."

"What?" She asked me.

"No. I'm not explaining."

"Akira. This is serious, you may be a child but what you've done is inexcusable. I need you to tell me what's going on with you so I can help."

"Put me in jail."

"What? No, why would you even want to go there?"

"I don't want to see him when he gets back. I don't want to see any of them."

"Your friends."

I nodded. She sighed deeply. "Akira you can't run from them forever. Hiding in a jail isn't going to do you any good. You haven't commited a crime."

"I let a nin leave, he's off to become some missing-nin maybe even a criminal." I yelled. "So why is Naruto the only one who's mad at me?!"

"It doesn't matter, they'll get him back."

"Please just send me on a mission or something. Anything that will get me away."

"Why are you so determined about this?"

"I can't see the looks on their faces when they realize what I've done." I whispered, staring at the ceiling. "So please, send me on a mission."

"Running away won't help anymore than jail time will, aside from keeping your record clean. Akira, think logically, if your father or Naruto get back and find you gone they'll go mad with worry. I'm not sending you away."

"I'll write them, please Lady Tsunade I'll do anything. Just don't make me stay…not where I can see that look. I don't want to see my friends hate me."

"This is about Naruto isn't it?"

I shook my head, but knew she was right.

"Akira, he was on edge, he didn't mean anything he said. I'm sure."

I shook my head again. No, I had betrayed him on some level, I couldn't describe it but I had hurt him. If I couldn't make up for it by going to jail, and if I couldn't die for three years, the least I could do would be to get out of his sight.

"Tsunade, I promise I'll return, just after some time… Maybe after Sasuke comes back? He won't be gone for that long, maybe a month or two if Naruto can't bring him back. And I'll be doing the village a favor, taking on a lengthy assignment so someone can remain with their loved ones. Can't I do this, please?"

"Akira, I-"

"Well, I think it's an interesting idea. Tsunade." A man's voice interrupted.

"Danzo." Tsunade's eyes narrowed with mistrust. "Whether it's an interesting idea or not doesn't matter, it's my decision and I say Akira is to remain in the leaf village."

"I believe that your personal attachment is getting in the way of the leafs progress. She's a fine shinobi with very, unique, skills. A C-rank would almost be too easy for her alone. Why not send her on that mission to the Water Country."

"It's too far, we're don't even have an alliance with them."

"But the girl wants to leave Tsunade, what better way than to make use of that or do we want another Sasuke Uchiha incident." I flinched when he said Sasuke's name with such malice.

"Please, Tsunade. I want to go. I can make it."

"You believe you can trek through enemy territory? Can you live on the run while gathering intel? Do you believe you have the qualities needed to go there?"

"Yes I can, and I can learn. I don't mind boats, I can go." I turned to Tsunade. "Please…"

"Akira into the hall for a moment. I need to speak with Danzo alone."

I stood, casting a pleading look at the strange man. He can get me out of the village, its time I began asking for help.

Tsunade's POV

"Are you insane!? Sending a 13 year old girl so far and straight into _that _woman's territory. She can't do it. Even some of our best chunin refuse to go."

"That's because they are scared. They have no reason to leave, to live so far. That girl does. She wants to leave, she refuses to take no for an answer, if you say no. She'll find another way."

"I'm not letting her take that mission."

"We'll see what the council says." He replied calmly.

"You're bringing the council into this?"

"Lady Hokage, we have a willing candidate for a lengthy mission. It could take months before another shows up. We need to send the willing now."

"She's having a hard time right now. If she leaves this unresolved she'll regret it. I can't let her leave." Like I did.

"Whatever your reasoning it doesn't hide the truth, you are acting out of personal attachment instead of from your responsibility as Hokage. You need to do what's right for the village."

I mentally sighed, pinching my eyes. "I understand that. But what you're saying is impossible. A solo genin is not to take a C-rank mission alone, they're on teams for a reason."

"Then send a team with her."

"It's not that easy!" I yelled slamming my fist onto my desk. "There are no genin teams available."

"Then send her with a chunin group, I'm sure she'd learn a thing or two about orders and responsibility. This will help her, Tsunade."

"What will I tell her father?"

"The truth. She wanted to leave, so I helped send her away." Danzo said.

"You? You want to get involved in that?" He's never once taken the fall for something, why's he starting now? "What are you after?"

"Nothing really. Let's just say there are some in certain circles who wish her gone."

"And you're one of them."

"Yes." He nodded. "She's a threat Tsunade, whether she means to be or not. First the bombs and now she can rise the nine-tails from slumber."

"That was not her fault!"

"If it was or if it wasn't, it matters not. It happened because of her actions, that's what everyone believes and that's how everyone will look at her. A traitor, a threat. It's time we let her leave."

"The council sent you." It was a toss in the dark but I felt that it was true.

"Yes, they did. I suggest you comply with their orders, you stand on a very precarious spot Tsunade. You've managed to split the government of Konoha in half. I expect you to do the right thing." He turned slowly. "I'll take my leave."

The door shut and I slumped down into my chair not realizing I had been standing for most of the time. They've given me no other option. It's like they had been waiting for this chance, and now it's time.

"Akira, come in here."

She hesitantly peeked in before shuffling herself through the doorway. "So… What's going to happen now?"

I shut my eyes, every fiber and strand of consciousness screamed at me not to do this but when I opened my eyes the words just poured out. "You'll be going to the Land of Water, you'll be on a mission with a group of chunin. Go prepare, disimissed."

The look of sheer relief she had before running out made me bite my lip. I couldn't stop her now. If I took it back she'd be furious, but if I don't go after her…

"Shizune!" I cried. "Bring me some Sake."

Council Meeting an hour later

"Lady Tsunade, we have called this meeting because Danzo acted against the council's wishes and we want to fix things." The women elder said.

"So you'll let Akira stay in the village like I wanted?"

"Yes, but only if we can place her in a facility that will keep her safe."

"You mean keep her out of the way."

"It's for the safety of the people. I suggest we keep her under constant surveillance. If she were to leave on this mission it could jeopardize those working with her and the village itself. "

"How will we keep a constant watch? Assign what little ninja we have to watch over her day by day? That will never work."

"No, Lady Hokage, we feel you've been to lax about this possible threat and only want what's best. Akira will be placed in a correctional facility until we decide she is ready." A minor council member explained.

"You're sending her to prison!?"

"That would be the facility we had in mind. Do you have a better idea?"

At the time Tsunade couldn't think of anything, her genin were out bringing Sasuke back, the village was still working on repairs and she the Sake she had earlier was already leaving her with a massive headache.

"If you have nothing to say we will place her in the facility immediately. I suggest you inform the child. Have a good day Lady Tsunade." The woman elder bowed leaving the room with the others of the council.

Tsunade left the room in a rage, returning to her office. How dare they make decisions for her, it's like she was nothing more than a pawn in their game. She slammed her door shut and quickly retreated behind her desk. The moment she sank into her chair a small knock at the door was heard. "Come in."

"I'm packed, when will I be leaving?" Akira asked gliding into the room.

"There's been a small change of plans."

"What?"

"The council have decided to send you to a correctional facility. Danzo will be taking you there once he arrives. I'm sorry there was nothing I could do." Though she was much happier that Akira would be staying close by.

Akira nodded solemnly, "That's okay. It's not what I wanted but, it'll be okay. Just can I not have any visitors?"

"I can't promise that. Akira can I ask why you really want to leave? I know it's guilt but you need to forgive yourself there was nothing you could do."

"Why should I stay where I'm not wanted? The two people I care about most will hate me because of this. I don't want to face that."

Another knock at the door, signaled Danzo's arrival. "Is she ready?"

"I suppose so." Akira said standing and walking to Danzo's side. "Thank you again Tsunade, for trying."

Tsunade sat back, now it wasn't a mission. Akira had been sent to jail based on the paranoia of some old council members. Tsunade couldn't help but feel infuriated, upset and in need of a great deal of Sake.


	65. Chapter 65

Akira's POV

So far my experience in jail wasn't so bad, I had been brought in just as dinner was starting. I had looked a little lost I suppose and some old lady who looked like she shouldn't be anywhere near a jail helped me out. She handed me a tray and helped pile it with food. We walked over to a group of younger looking female criminals. I hadn't noticed before but the genders must have been segregated, I couldn't see a guy anywhere.

"Hey, Granny Katsuie, who's the little girl?" A rough looking woman asked.

"I'm not sure yet, she seemed rather lost. Maybe she's one of the young guards kid."

"Well, can she speak?"

"I can speak." I said finally looking up. The table held 15 people, the leader was sitting on the table top with her feet resting on the bench.

"Well then. Mind explaining how you got here?" She said gesturing to the segment of bench beside her boot.

I sat down hesitantly. "I don't really mind. I'm a C-rank criminal, charged with minor criminal acts."

"We know the definition, now what did you do?"

"I broke into some important files and allowed a ninja to leave the village without the proper papers."

"Well that's not so bad. Granny here is a B-rank criminal. Used arsenic to kill her husband and collect the life insurance, didn't work out so well once she was found out though."

"So we're mixed ranks?" I asked looking around. "Which are the S-ranks?"

She laughed, "There are no S-ranks with us. They're in the isolated cells down the way. Only time we get to see them is during our short breaks outside."

"I see. Um, I didn't get your name."

"I didn't get yours either." She said.

"Akira."

"Hiroka. Now I'm interested in this little break in operation of yours. How'd a kid pull it off? Are you some prodigy? Anbu in disguise?"

"No, I'm a genin." With looks of disbelief urging the story on, I told them how I had ended up here. A few looked rather unimpressed while Hiroka and Granny Katsuie seemed rather pleased with my story.

"Well done then kid. Can't say I'm a little hesitant to believe that squirrels helped you out but I can't verify it or anything so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." She looked up at the guards path that was just a metal grate path running around the lip if the cafeteria. "Looks like they want us to head in again. You know your cell number? You'll be sharing with one criminal of each rank, helps keep the hierarchy in order."

"I'm in cell 769." I said looking at the slip of paper.

"Good. You'll be safer with me then you'd ever be with Aktsune or any of her people. Though I could get some of my A friends to help you if you bunked with them. Well, this just means I have less work to do. Come on then Akira, time to meet your new comrades."

We walked down the hall lined with guards, as the cells filled we continued walking. At the very end of the hall was our cell. Two people were already there, Granny Katsuie and a strange dark blue haired girl.

"You've met Granny before, aside from killing her husband she's pretty nice. The other girl is Taku, don't ask her what she did, she won't answer, we're beginning to think she's selectively mute about it. Taku this is Akira."

The girl barely even looked up, just nodding and throwing a slight hint of a smile my way. "How old is she?"

"17 I think? Never thought to ask. The bunk below mine is yours. And-" The sound of the cell door opening cut Hiroka's small speech. "Can I help you?"

"Prisoner with identification number 127586," We all gave the guard a blank look. "Rank C."

"Ohh." We all muttered.

"That'd be me." I said.

"You are to be moved to an isolation cell."

"What did she do to deserve that?" Hiroka asked.

"It is Lord Danzo's order."

"Well tell this Lord whatever to mind his own business, she hasn't done anything close to what those men and women have done. You can't send a child there just because he feels like it."

"We are not to disobey his orders. She's coming with us."

"Lord Danzo is stepping out of line, the only one who can change a prisoners rank is the Hokage." Granny said jumping nimbly from her bunk even in her old age. "Tell Lord Danzo to recall rule 45 of the law, he should realize his rank. He lost the election to the 3rd Hokage, with him gone we have a new hokage, who isn't Danzo."

"I have my orders and unless you want punishment for your act of rebellion, I will be taking this girl to her new quarters."

I could tell Hiroka was ready to fight, and the other two looked all too keen in jumping in. "I'll go, just don't punish them."

The man nodded and I walked out of the cell with him. Hiroka walked closer to the bar, grabbing my arm. "I want you to be careful, do not stick with anybody, do not trust anybody in there. You hear me."

"Yes, I'll be careful. I'll see you during the break outside right?"

"Tomorrow. I'll see you again tomorrow." She confirmed letting go of my arm and the three watched me get led down the hall.

A few industrial strength doors powered by chakra later and we had entered the inner level of the jail. The cells looked the same but they only had a single occupant. Most cells had blood stains on some walls but they looked decades old, probably the reason they began isolating the S-ranks.

"Alright, get in." The guard said opening a cell door beside a very intimidating man. His arm was the same width as my body and he looked like he could crush me in one hand. He had to have been at least 7 feet tall. He lay in the shadow of his cell before opening one eye and walking towards the door. His arms were riddled with scars.

"A kid?" He asked.

"Keep your nose out of it. Maybe you'll get out on good behavior sooner."

"I doubt it."

The guard locked the door to my cell, and I heard the man walk back into the depths of his cell. It was much less friendly here compared to the other cell. I had no one to talk to, and it was rather cold. I sat on my bed taking out the only items they let me keep. Bubble liquid.

The bubbles drifted around my cell, providing a small amount of amusement before a gruff voice broke the silence.

"Those your doing kid?"

"Yeah…" I said hesitantly, ready to put them away. "You want some?"

"Might as well. Not much else to do here."

I got up fishing out a second container and stretching my hand around the brick partition between our cells.

"Thanks."

We blew bubbles in silent just watching the guards usually passive faces become perplexed with each passing bubble.

"So, what's your name?" I asked him, I don't think I've ever had to be silent for so long since I was a kid and even then it was fine if I talked to myself.

"Don't have one." Was his unexpected answer.

"What do you mean you don't have one? Everyone has a name."

"Well, I had one. But I stopped using it once I chose this lifestyle. I couldn't have my name being associated with what I have become."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew I'd be a different man, I needed to rid myself of the past and past self, so I got rid of the first key to my identity. My name. Which reminds me, I didn't get yours, or should I call you by a new name?"

"That depends if I want to continue this life or not. If I go back one day, I want to keep the name that will grow with me. If not then I suppose a new name will be best. Until then just call me whatever you like."

"Interesting idea, well you better tell me what you decide. Until then I can only call you kid. It suits you, and it flows easily off the tongue." It seemed definitive so we went back to silently blowing bubbles.

"You know you kinda remind me of one of my dads, or maybe an uncle."

"Oh yeah? I'm not cut out to be a dad so I wouldn't go so far as to compare me to your dad. Your dad's not a criminal after all." He paused. "Wait, you said dads."

"Uh huh, I have three. Pein's a criminal, he's the only one criminal though."

"Wait, _The _Pein? The Akatsuki leader?"

"Yeah, you know about him?"

"Are you kidding me? He's a legend. If he wanted to, he could kill us all single-handedly without breaking a sweat."

"I think you underestimate yourself."

"I may have killed a hundred people in three days but he's taking over the world."

"I suppose." I said and we sunk back into silence, every now and then I heard him muttering 'Pein's daughter, here in jail' and something along the lines of 'keep her safe'.

We continued to watch the bubbles float around for quite a while before the guard returned, this time with a visitor.

"Let's make a deal." Danzo said to me waving the guard off.

"What sort of deal?"

"I will get you out of here in exchange for your help."

"I don't want to leave though."

"You heard the girl, get lost. She doesn't need your shady deals Danzo." My new ally said.

"You will be quiet." He said calmly. "I don't understand. I thought you wanted to leave the village."

"But I'm here now. And I made a friend, I think."

"She's happy, get lost. Why are you so fixated on getting this girl out?"

"It's not your business." He glared. "I had tried to spare you the anxiety as you're still a child but I have no choice. You are as stubborn as Tsunade said. I need you to retrieve a scroll, it's imperative to your friend's future."

"What do you mean?"

"I trust you know of your friend's demon." He asked and I nodded. "That speeds things up a bit. The seal was weakened and threatens to break open, killing your friend and freeing the demon."

"What do you need me to do?" Naruto was my best friend no matter how mad he was I had to help. I was determined to help him and it must have showed.

"Guards! Unlock this cell and return all of this girls property." The door was opened and I was escorted by two men out of the cell.

"You sure you want to trust him, kid? He's never had a good reputation for honesty."

"I have no choice, my friend could really be in trouble. I'm going. Thank you for being so kind to me, I can't give you much but here's my bubble case. I'm sure it'll come in handy on those boring jail days. Bye."

"Later kid, say later. Never good bye…" He took the case and retreated to his bed. I turned and walked down the hall, not realizing I had left my new friend a very valuable gift.

(Self-named) Leader's POV

The kid had just walked away, Pein's daughter had just slipped into Danzo's hands. Not long after she had gone through the doors an Anbu appeared before Danzo, it was a young boy, one of the Anbu root from the looks of it.

"Has it been settled?" He asked monotonously.

"Yes, she fell for the bait completely. Once I get my hands on the scroll, I'll become Hokage. I need you to keep an eye on her, she's dangerous and once she's away from the village, the people will thank me for ridding them of one terror."

"Was it right to lie to her?"

"It was the only way. I was surprised she was so willing to jump in once her friend became involved. If we're lucky she'll die on this mission. After all it's an S-rank and she'll have you and two chunin. I expect you to return alive, the_ sole_ survivor."

"Yes sir. Understood."

"Good, dismissed." With that the Anbu boy disappeared and Danzo smiled slyly as he walked to where Pein's daughter unknowingly awaited her calculated demise.

If that child is really Pein's then because I know, I'm automatically to blame if something happens. I suppose I should actually do something then…

I turned over in my cot and began to think things over. How should I go about this?

The next day during our breakfast gathering, I walked forward standing on a table earning the attention of my fellow inmates.

"Prisoners! Listen to me well. This may be unbelievable but recall the rumors of a child moving through the prison ranks, recall the information collected from the Akatsuki base. Pein does in fact have a child and recently she was amongst us."

Cries of outrage and conspiracy rose up throughout the room, "Leader, is she here now?"

"No, I can only tell you that she is in danger and I plan to save her."

"Why should we save her, she's just another brat right?"

"She's Pein's brat, imagine what would happen to us if Pein found out we allowed his daughter to follow Danzo's orders."

That got their attention, no one liked Danzo here, and no one wanted to be torn to pieces by Pein.

"If you understand, then fall in. It's time to make a plan."

I gathered my most loyal comrades first and we only allowed those that would remain loyal once outside to join us. Eventually there were about 25 S-ranks willing to help. We had barely gotten into the mechanics of the plan when the buzzer sounded. We were allowed outside for a break finally.

"Alright, once we're outside there'll be less security. We'll discuss the plan more at that time."

Hiroka's POV

The S-ranks were acting strangely since our recess began, huddling around their leader. I knew they were planning something but what. I would have dealt with gathering the information myself but my mind was preoccupied and I sent a few B-ranks to sniff around for me. As they gathered info I kept an eye out for Akira, as more time passed and I didn't see her I became worried that the S-ranks had done away with her.

"Miss, the A-rank leader of the men wishes to speak with you again."

"Of course he does. This must be worrying him as well."

I gritted my teeth taking another quick scan of the courtyard before making my way over to the male A-rank. Unlike the women in this prison, the guys were all loyal to one leader, mainly because he killed the other two but he'd say it was just details.

I found him and a few others huddled in a circle making a defense plan in case the S-ranks tried anything.

As my shadow fell over him, he simply leaned himself and a piece of scrap paper back into the light.

"Alright, what'd you call me over here for?"

"Shh," He placed his finger to his lips, eyes focused only on the paper. "I'm making a plan."

I was irritated enough without dealing with this man's mind games,

"Somebody get me an axe." I ordered the closest underling.

"We're not allowed weapons." She replied curtly.

"Then get me something- anything- to hit him with."

"We have branches from the tree, will that do?" I nodded and she scurried off to get one.

Once she arrived back, I took the branch from her hand and in a smooth stroke brought it down on his head.

"Ow!" He yelled grasping his head. "What do you want?"

"That's what I should be asking. You were the one who called me over here."

"Well, it's not like you were doing anything important, so you may as well help me." He said turning back to his group.

"This is no time to be joking around." My nerves were already on edge as it is so my actions that followed were completely justified. A short kick to his face was all I needed to release some pent up anxiety. "We need to have a serious talk."

He held his hand over his bleeding nose, whining, "You broke my nose."

"Yes, and now that I have your attention. What are we doing about the S-ranks?"

"It's bleeding." He continued whining.

"I don't care. What is your plan?"

"It hurts…"

"Would you stop being a baby and man up? What is the plan?"

"I don't have one yet! My nose hurts too much to think… Why do you keep looking around?" I cursed his perception.

"I'm not."

"You're looking for something? Or maybe someone?" He stood wiping the blood on his dress. Yes dress, the man was wearing a dress.

"Evelyeen, please, not now. I'm not looking for anyone. Listen you rally the men, I'll rally my girls. We'll find out what's got the S-ranks so antsy."

"Alright, well good luck finding your little girl."

"What?!"

"Your girls. Rallying your girls? What did you think I said?"

"No, nothing. We'll meet here in half an hour." We parted ways but I knew he had caught me, how he knew about her I don't know but it was rather odd in my opinion.

"Granny, you find anything out yet?"

"No, Taku can't get close enough either without getting shooed away."

"I see, well I guess I have no choice. I'll go talk to the leader. Can you tell me anything about him?"

"He's a brute, murdered 90 people in two days. Would have continued to be at large if it wasn't for the entire Anbu force taking him down. Even then he killed at least 15 of them."

"Granny, I meant something I didn't know."

"Well, just today he started carrying a strange pouch on the left side of his waist."

"Strange…" I settled my gaze on said man. "Granny, I am about to waltz into the most dangerous mans territory. Am I insane?"

"Partially." We both smiled, hers more confident than mine.

I took a calming breath before walking towards the group of men and women. One of the women closest to the leader nudged him tilting her head in my direction.

He turned. "What do you want? Go back to your D-rank friends."

"I'm an A-rank thank you very much and I was wondering what you were doing. You've put the majority of the prisoners on edge."

"It's none of your or anybody else's business." He stood tall, his chin level with the top of my head. "Now scram."

I tried not to turn tail and run but it he was pretty intimidating from afar and absolutely terrifying up close. "Fine, after one more question."

The other S-ranks rolled their eyes, I was just another weak A-rank thinking of showing off in front of her friends. The man though seemed intrigued that I hadn't run for the hills and nodded allowing me to speak much to the surprise of his underlings.

"Where is the girl?"

His eyes went a blood chilling cold. The group behind him stiffened. "What girl?"

"Don't play dumb." I hissed. "Why isn't she out here? If you did anything to her, I swear I will make you regret it."

His eyes hinted at a new emotion but it was quickly covered. "And what would an A-rank like you do to an S-rank like me?"

I had nothing to say to that, my threat had been all talk, I doubted my abilities. I wouldn't even be a warm up to a villain like him.

"You've raised my attention though." He continued leaning back on his heels, much more relaxed. "Why are you so keen on this kid?"

"Let's just say I'm invested in her future."

"I see. Well then, you'll be interested to know that Danzo made a deal with her."

"Danzo?! What would he want with her?"

"He's using her to get some sort of item, she's in danger and playing right into his hands."

"So, I'm guessing you've gathered your troops in order to formulate a plan of some kind?"

"Indeed. You want in?"

"Will it help Akira?"

"Akira? Is that her name? We just called her kid or Pein's kid."

"Pein's kid?"

He paused and a small grin made its way onto his face. "Looks like she was pretty good at keeping secrets. Listen, I'll tell you what I know and you tell me what you know."

"Deal, I have a few trusted allies who'll want to help, if you don't mind adding them to the mix."

"Sure, but the guards will get suspicious if too many mixed ranks talk so for now, we'll communicate through messages. You'll head back to your group and await further orders, gather only the few you trust. Weed out all those you feel will abandon ship once out of this place."

"I don't do well taking orders," His gaze narrowed. I turned shrugging my shoulders, hoping that the small tremors of my body weren't as noticeable as they felt. "But for now I'll have to listen won't I? You had better send that message before we head in."

"Deal. What's your name first?"

"Hiroka. Yours?"

"Leader. Just call me Leader."

"Hn, we'll see."

Leader's POV

That is one brave woman, though you could see the fear in her, all except her eyes. It'll be interesting working with her from now on. I just hope she won't stick a knife in my back once we get outside of these walls.


	66. Chapter 66

Hiroka's POV

The plan was falling into place accept for a few small details that needed to be fixed. The main issue we faced now was how to get past the wall…

"It's only been a day, Hiroka, stop being so antsy. We should just relax and wait out our sentence. What's one kid anyway?" Evelyeen asked.

"We've already told you she's Pein's kid. We get our hands on her and we're set for life." Besides no one deserves to be played by Danzo.

"You want to know what I think?"

"What?"

"This kid's leading you guys on a wild chase. Trust me when I say this, Pein doesn't have any kids."

"He could have adopted her in the time you were in here. Besides you never were very informed of the world."

He sighed. "Whatever you say Hiroka."

We sunk into a comfortable silence, we never had much in common but we continued to be friends anyway. I leaned forward talking a swig of water. I never did like him 'visiting' me though. "By the way, how did you get into the women's quarters?"

He looked up his eyes as barren as if we'd played cards for 6 hours. "The guards mistook me for a woman again. Terrible stupidity on their part, rather rude as well. Can't they tell I'm a man?"

I growled grabbing the front of his shirt. "If you stopped wearing dresses and cut your bloody hair then this wouldn't even be an issue!"

"Bu-but I like my hair." He pouted, though his eyes showed a sick humor that would never escape those who knew him.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you really like wearing those clothes or do you do it just to mess with people?"

He put a finger to his chin, peering at the ceiling in thought. "Hmm…a bit of both I think."

"Of course." I sighed, lifting my head only when I heard the jangle of keys being placed into the lock.

"But sir, he really does look-"

"I know. I'll let you off because it's your first day, but if this happens again, you'll be out of a job, understand me?" The Head guard reprimanded.

"Yes sir." The new guy mumbled in return as they escorted Evelyeen from my cell.

Evelyeen stood fluidly and happily walked out as though he had just had a nice meal and was leaving of his own accord. He waved good-bye, smiling but his eyes were cold. Dead as they'd always been. "Stupid man."

I had seriously contemplated killing him more than once but it never came to be. He had something about him… or maybe it was the few times he got off his lazy ass to fight that I'd come to respect him. No respect wasn't the word… I shook my head. Enough! Leader had given orders to keep the objective from many others but we were expected to contribute an idea the next time we were allowed to meet.

I thought that with the combined strength of our allies we could over power the guards, I had run through the calculations but something was off. There were too many, we had more strength per unit but it was as though they had an infinite number. If one guard fell, two would replace him and as word spread we'd be up to ears in fallen comrades and enemy nin. It was too risky.

Leader had shown admirable strength in the past week, no matter how stupid Evelyeen had gotten he hadn't beat him to a bloody pulp. Not only that but he managed to earn our respect without us losing our fear. Even I had a hard time speaking clearly around him. He was intimidating… heartless… so the rumors say. It had gotten me thinking though; why, if he was all this and more, would he rally a small army to save one measly kid. Sure she was Pein's kid but what of it. He could just pretend he didn't know her. It would have saved him a lot of trouble.

Unless… he was using this as a chance to escape and the moment we're outside he'll leave? Would he…

Leader's POV

Since the kid left, I'd taken to blowing bubbles whenever I needed to think. They reminded me of…well it didn't matter now. I scoffed at myself. I must be getting soft if I'm remembering such insignificant things.

We had an army, a small army, but an army nonetheless. 25 S-ranks mixed gender, only 15 female A-ranks seeing as they've been divided, 30 male A-ranks, 20 female C-ranks seems most C's follow that woman's control.

I smirked remembering how she had recently made each meeting increasingly difficult to get through. Butting in, giving an opinion. Unlike the other S-ranks, I valued her input even if she was merely an A-rank.

We also had 25 male C-ranks, 15 female D-ranks and about 10 male D-ranks. There were over 100 males D-ranks in the place but all of them were to testosterone filled to figure out a wall from a guard so we had to find the only tolerable ones. In total there were 140 of us… I hadn't realized how many we had. In comparison to the population of the jail we weren't even a quarter but to be in the triple digits, I hadn't expected the plan to spread past the S-ranks.

My thoughts came to an abrupt halt as I realized, I had run out of bubbles. This was the first time since she left that I'd had to dig into the pouch she gave me. I unzipped it, flipping it open. The kid must have really liked these. Multi-colored bubbles with a label that said 'Lies' in angry scrawl, ones specifically made to create giant bubbles, some that according to another label 'Only create mini bubbles, is useless otherwise', then there were some without labels. I reached out and picked out a small vial of the stuff. I held it towards the dim light and could see what looked like smoke swirling around inside. I shook it and found that it was definitely a liquid.

"Only one way to find out." I un-stopped the top and a small wisp of smoke rose from the bottle. "Liquid." I confirmed.

I took a breath and blew a small bubble just as a tester, it swirled with smoke as well as it floated about the cell finally landing gently on the light. Without warning the smoke escaped the bubble and the light shattered spraying fragments around the room. I ducked behind my bed, narrowly avoiding the shrapnel. I looked through the gloom and a chunk of stone had been cut from the wall, there was no sign the light had ever been there.

I heard the stomping of feet as the guards ran to the source of the sound. "Prisoner! What happened here?"

"The light exploded, you sure these things are new? You tryin' to kill us off?" I said calmly, blowing a new bubble with a safer solution.

"I'll inform the Chief." Oh was he mad, probably one of the new hot heads just itching for a fight. He walked off and my smile that had held in the laughter grew.

I began laughing eyeing the treasure the kid had left. I had no idea if she'd left it on purpose or by accident but it was a blessing amongst the damned. I sounded mad even to my own ears yet I couldn't stop it. This small vial held the key to our freedom.

Akira's POV

I was waiting outside the village just as Danzo had ordered. I was glad that he could help me when the council and Tsunade couldn't. It was nearly sunrise, I was expecting two Chunin and one of Danzo's men.

I rustle to my right and the chunin appeared, one with a braid running down her back and the man had short spiked hair.

"Are you Akira?" The woman asked.

"Yes. You know me but I don't know you."

"I'm Chie and this," She gestured to the man beside her. "is Hachiro."

"Nice to meet you." I nodded to Hachiro before we sunk into an uncomfortable silence. "So. You have two known each other long?"

Hachiro seemed grateful for the break, "No this is our first time meeting as well. We met briefly before coming here but that was it."

"I see. So, had you heard of me before coming here?"

They exchanged a glance. Chie sighed, "There aren't many under Danzo's command that don't know about you Akira."

"You're under Danzo's command? I thought you were Tsunade's ninja."

"In a way we are." Hachiro explained, "But in another way we aren't. It's a bit complicated."

I nodded. Abruptly the two looked up towards a tree, confused I looked as well and a boy about my age I'd say jumped down landing in a respectful crouch. He smiled with his eyes closed like Kakashi but there was something missing from it.

"Who are you?" Chie asked.

"I am Sai. I'm to accompany you on this mission." His eyes opened and his charcoal iris' glimmered. "It's nice to finally meet you Code 666."

Leader's POV

Today was the day, the plan was starting exactly 7 days since my little discovery.

"Would someone stop him?!" I ordered glaring at Evelyeen who was at the moment parading around in his newest dress.

"It twirls! Hiroka this one twirls." He shouted before appearing beside me whispering. "So about the plan."

"Yes?"

"How exactly are 140 of us going to trapse across borders without anyone noticing us?"

"We'll split into four groups."

"Four? That's like a number of people per group. Are you crazy?" He said.

I looked to Hiroka who just massaged her temples and rolled her eyes at me. So this is still normal…

"Well what do you think we should do?"

"What do I think?" Evelyeen asked. "You actually want to know?"

I nodded hesitantly and he looked taken aback, falling roughly onto the grass elbows on his knees. "Hm. You got me. I don't know."

"You don't know what you think?"

"No, I know what I think. But you won't like what I think, not to mention the amount of risk that's involved."

"Just spit it out Evelyeen. We don't have all day." Hiroka said kneeling beside the man and pinching his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow." He said trying to get away, causing him to suffer more. "That's mean! Leader, Hiroka's being mean to- why am I telling you…you don't care. And my idea, if you'd kindly return my ear lobe, is that we just run to the border. Full army versus sparse border guard, simple really. If we run straight without breaks we should make it before reinforcements arrive."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it. Once we escape there will of course be issues surrounding it, the Hokage will have to deal with so many things at once and sending a message may take a back seat. Even if it doesn't it takes at least 2 hours to arrive at Suna which is closest to us. Then they have to figure out who is going and who stays to protect the village. By this time we'll have gotten at least a day away. They'll send the nin to the border and it'll take about a day to reach it. So we've got two days on them. We can make it."

"Except it takes three days to reach the border and Konoha itself will be sending nin after us. By the time we reach the border more than half of us will be tired." Hiroka explained but something in this guy's eye caught my interest.

"Exactly."

Huh? I thought.

"You see, those that fall off due to exhaustion would never be able to keep up with us. We'll be traveling too much and constantly on the run. So those who are too weak will be weeded out in a simple do or die endurance elimination. The ninja who follow us will have no choice but to return with the prisoners they catch and we can make a get away with the stronger army."

"You mean weaker army." I grunted. "We'll be half the size before we reach the border."

"Eah! Wrong." Evelyeen created a sound like a buzzer. "An army is only as strong as its weakest link. Quality over quantity. Stealth is simpler in smaller numbers. I say we leave the weak to their own fate."

This man was crazy. I thought as I watched the amused glint in his eye turn to a fake submission as Hiroka beat him upside the head.

"That's the most ridiculous plan I've ever heard." She scolded, leaving him to nurse his head as she stood next to me catching my eye in her gaze, softly saying. "It's so crazy, it just might work."

"I was thinking the same thing." I grinned. Standing to my full height. And as if it was some unspoken signal the courtyard fell quiet. Those involved looked tense while those outside the plan glanced about confused.

Everyone involved took out small individual containers of bubble solution. It was time. I took the small vial of bubbles from my pouch and created a bubble the size of Hiroka's head. It gently soared with the ones the others had begun to make as well. The guards watched with a mixture of amusement and mild surprise. That was until a certain smoke looking bubble touched the wall. In an explosion that rocked the foundation of the prison we were gone, leaving tied up prisoners not involved with us to the panicked guards. It had been Hiroka's idea to tie up prisoners and I had to admit a few I wouldn't want to see ever again especially after the rumor of Akira had spread around. Any honestly corrupted prisoner would do anything for a bit of cash, which includes holding Pein's daughter hostage. I pitied any fool who tried to take him on. If I think on it, I was doing those idiots a favor by leaving them behind.

Hiroka appeared next to me, "All seems to be going well." She commented as we took to the trees.

"Yes, but one things bugging me." She raised her eyebrow at me. "Where's your gender confused friend?"

Her eyes widened as she looked around. She looked to me, worry evident in her eye. "I think we'll need to move faster. I think he's gone on ahead."

"What!?" I yelled. "When was the last time anyone saw him?"

A few mumbles and a time line fell into place. He had disappeared around the same time Hiroka had hit him. "He can't be far. He didn't look very fast."

Evelyeen's POV

The prison break was a success I thought, and everyone underestimates my plans. I smirked, cleaning off my blade. "After all I'm a professional, can't they tell?" I asked the corpse next to my leg. "I suppose not."

I sheathed my sword and walked calmly away from the border post.


	67. Chapter 67

**Hey guys, so this was the last chapter of You think I'm a Guy? and yes I've known it needed a new title for the longest time but I couldn't think of what to change it too. I hope you've enjoyed reading, and yes there will be something of a sequel I guess. See at 66 chapters its getting too long, so I'm placing it into chunks and creating an interlude and a sequel. I hope you'll think about reading it, if not this is good-bye. I also apologize for any mary-sue tendencies Akira may have had, along with moments that made anyone want to strangle her or any other character. **

**Well that's all I had to say. Later people.**


	68. Chapter 68

Hey, I've been asked to make another Author's note once I got the first chapter of the interlude out. So here's the note, a chapter is up though it probably should have been in this one but oh well, I'm not changing it yet.I hope you enjoy, and I hope it makes some of you smile as this story has in the past.


End file.
